


A Change of Circumstance

by Irma66



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 198,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Echolls' life changed the day his mom climbed up on the rail of the Coronado Bridge. Help can come from surprising places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing Lynn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irislim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/gifts).



> This idea arose from a discussion with the fabulous Irislim about a future scenario that seemed unlikely to me from a canon perspective. She has since moved on to another scenario but, in the meantime, my brain went looking for a way to set up the future she had envisioned. I'm not going to spoil anything she is developing in her bag of tricks but I wanted to give credit to her for sending me on this path. If you like it, give her the credit for my brain worm. If you don't, it's my brain's fault.

Logan Echolls’ life changed the day that his mom climbed up on the rail of the Coronado Bridge. He was in trouble at school again, defending his mom against his cackling classmates, and his parents had come to the school to meet with the principal. Of course, there was the inevitable fighting when they both arrived but it was when Logan threatened Aaron that things veered off the usual course.

“I cannot take this anymore.”

And then Lynn was gone. Her car turned up abandoned on the Coronado Bridge, no body found, a presumed suicide. 

Logan was devastated for two days before he found his grandfather’s lighter in his mother’s rooms and decided she had simply run away. “Free at last.” That caused another pain in his heart as he realized the lighter meant that she had completely abandoned him this time but she’d been doing that for years and he had gotten used to it. He pushed the pain down as he always did and decided to be happy for her.

A couple days later, at her travesty of a funeral, Logan decided he could be happy for her and still want her back. There was no way he was going to last at home with only Aaron and Trina. He racked his brain trying to think where she could have gone but he wasn’t sure how he could figure this out. Then his phone rang for like the twentieth time from Veronica Mars. He still wasn’t answering her calls; he could just imagine what she would have to say to him after how cruel he had been when her mother took off. If he hired her though…she was a professional, she wouldn’t take the time to taunt him if he was paying her. 

He went back to school the next day with the plan to corner Veronica and ask for her help. Logan had watched her help plenty of people she didn’t like, surely his money would spend as well as any of theirs. The problem was, he couldn’t find her. He went by her locker between each class and never saw her. He had been sure that he would at least see her in journalism but she wasn’t there either. He was starting to feel a little panicked as his plan fell apart before his eyes. Who was going to help him if he couldn’t find Veronica?

He was caught offguard when his head was suddenly rocked forward from an impact from behind, causing him to nearly strike the monitor in front of him from the force. He put an instinctive hand to the back of his head, rubbing the sore spot, and then he was scrambling out of his seat to keep from falling. Veronica Mars had hit him in the back of the head and now was dragging him out of his seat by his collar.

When Logan managed to get his feet under him and straighten up fully, she couldn’t really reach his collar any longer and she seemed to satisfy herself by shoving him in front of her towards the door of the classroom.

“Veronica?” Ms. Dent asked with a tone of curious amusement. “The office said you were absent again today.”

Veronica grabbed the back of Logan’s shirt to stop him for a moment. “I am. Consider me a figment of your imagination. And don’t worry, Ms. Dent. I won’t actually hurt him.” Logan turned back to look at her and she sneered at him. “Although I really want to.” She gave him another vicious shove that propelled him out of the classroom.

Once in the hallway, she pushed him again, this time heading for the girls’ bathroom he had seen her using for her “business” in the past. Since his goal was to get her to help him, this was an acceptable destination although he was feeling a little apprehensive about her current actions. He couldn’t imagine what was making her treat him like this. Everyone else was on their best, most sympathetic behavior with him, at least to his face, and while Logan had been dodging her calls because he was afraid she would taunt him, he had never expected her to assault him and if he was really honest with himself, he would have been surprised if she was deliberately cruel to him with his mom believed to be dead.

Logan took advantage of his longer legs to get to the bathroom before she could shove him again. He ducked in and held the door open for her to follow, gesturing her in with a flourish. She scowled at him as she dug the out-of-order sign out of her bag and banged it onto the door before wedging it closed.

“This feels wrong,” he said thoughtfully. “Boy in a girls’ bathroom.”

“Why haven’t you been answering my calls?” she shouted at him. “I’ve called you like a million times in the last five days.”

“I’ve been a little busy, ya know,” he shouted back. “My mother’s funeral and all.”

She sighed and slumped against the wall. “You should have picked up.”

He leaned against the sink opposite her. “I was afraid of what you would say.”

She cocked her head to the side. “What did you think I would say?”

Logan shrugged. “I don’t know. I was always so mean to you about your mom taking off. This seemed like a good opportunity for you to strike back.”

She made a disgusted sound. “Did you really think I would do that? I’ve always liked your mom. She’s nice to me even when you aren’t.”

Logan tugged on his sleeves and shifted on his feet. “No. I don’t really think you’d be like that. That’s just me. I’m the one who does that kind of thing.” His hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “So. I don’t know what you want from me but I did want to talk to you. I want to hire you. I think my mom is alive and I need you to find her.”

She looked at him incredulously. “Really?”

“Yeah, Veronica, really. I don’t think she’s dead. Will you help me? I’ll pay you.”

She looked at her feet and shook her head. When she looked up again, she was smiling.

“You don’t need to pay me to find your mom. I already know where she is.”


	2. The Big Save

The prior week...

Veronica was ready to back out of her parking space when she saw Lynn Echolls tearing out of the administration building as fast as her four-inch heels would allow. She paused to fling her handbag into her convertible before climbing in herself. Lynn's hands were shaking as she pressed them delicately to her face. Veronica considered going over to make sure she was okay but Lynn suddenly sat upright, turned on her car, and drove rapidly out of the high school parking lot.

Veronica was concerned. She had watched Lynn after Aaron was attacked a month ago and she seemed very close to her breaking point, ugh, no movie pun intended. As difficult as Logan had been in the year after Lilly died, she felt like they were starting to maybe get back to something of a friendship - well, maybe that was going too far - but she no longer felt the need to set him on fire like she had a few months ago. His mother having a nervous breakdown in front of the world wasn't something she wanted him to have to live through if she could help stop it. She popped her car into gear and followed Lynn.

She had expected Lynn to head for the Echolls' estate but instead she drove towards San Diego. Veronica started to wonder whether she had made the right decision following her but once they were on the freeway, she was stuck, at least for a few miles. She continued to follow through San Diego until Lynn took the exit for the Coronado Bridge. The realization that the emotionally fragile Lynn was heading for the third deadliest suicide bridge in the country made Veronica break out into a cold sweat so she continued to follow but got stuck at a red light. She lost sight of Lynn briefly but gunned it when her light turned green to try to catch her on the immense bridge.

Despite her concerns, she was still startled to realize that she was catching up to Lynn's car because it was now stopped on the bridge. As she screeched to a stop behind the convertible, she caught sight of Lynn, wobbling on the railing. At least she had taken her heels off before she climbed up.

"Lynn, no! Please, no!" she shrieked as she leapt from her car. Lynn's head whipped back toward Veronica and she lost her grip on the phone she was clutching. The phone fell and Lynn's attention went with it, watching as it fell, and fell, and fell.

Veronica reached the railing and glanced down, seeing the phone finally hit the water. "Lynn, please get down."

Lynn glanced up from the Bay that had just swallowed her phone, two hundred feet below. "I think that sounds like a good idea." She wobbled unsteadily again and reached for Veronica's hand. Once on the ground, she threw her arms around Veronica. "Thank you."

"Let's get you back in your car before you attract a crowd."

"No, I can't drive. I took like seven Xanax on the drive here and that was on top of the bourbon. Driving impaired didn't seem like a big deal when I was coming here to throw myself off this bridge but now…can you get me out of here?"

"Your abandoned car is going to suggest...certain things," Veronica said, helping Lynn to the Le Baron while trying to figure out what to do to fix this situation with minimal paparazzi involvement.

"Yes. It will. And you know what, I can live with that." Veronica could now see the effects of the drugs and alcohol in Lynn's glazed eyes but the woman was still remarkably self-assured for someone who had nearly ended her own life only minutes before.

Veronica closed the passenger door and ran back to the driver's side. By some miracle, no other cars had come by yet but she couldn't rely on that continuing.

"Look, you can't let Logan think you've killed yourself. He'll be devastated."

"I'll call him and let him know. Maybe tell him to disappear for a day or two and let the press go to town. I've got no problem letting Aaron twist in the wind." In her impaired state, she looked around in confusion for a moment. "Oh. My phone. It's a floater. Can I use yours?"

Veronica blanched at her casual mention of the fate of the fallen phone, a fate Lynn had nearly shared. "Of course you can. I hope he answers when he sees my number." She handed the phone over to Lynn with an embarrassed look. "We're not really friends these days."

"No, maybe not like before, but he still cares about you."

Veronica snorted. "Ugh, no. Not anymore."

"If he didn't care, he wouldn't let you get him so upset. He would just ignore you like he ignores most of the rest of the world. Instead, he doesn't waste any opportunity to get in your face, does he?"

Veronica considered Lynn's words but remained dubious and there were more important issues at hand. Lynn took Veronica's phone and started to dial Logan's number but before she finished, a selfie of Logan making a goofy face, Lilly just visible behind him, popped up from the phone's directory. Lynn gave Veronica an amused smirk and hit the call button. As predicted, no answer.

"You can call again in a little while. No one even knows anything is happening yet. Right now, where are we going?" They had reached the island and Veronica was winding her way toward the skinny peninsula that tied Coronado Island to San Diego. "Back home?"

Lynn reclined her seat slightly and closed her eyes. "Umm, hopefully not. I have an idea but I'll need your help, Veronica." She opened her eyes and reached over to clasp a manicured hand on Veronica's forearm. "Will you help me?"

Veronica patted the hand on her arm. "Is this going to end up with me getting arrested for fraud?"

Lynn gave a slightly drunken laugh. "It might. But I'll pay your bail. And I'll make sure you get a good lawyer."

"Well then. How can I say no?"


	3. Rebuilding Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer.

“What do you mean you know where she is? Why didn’t you tell me?” Logan was pacing around the bathroom, pulling at his hair with both hands. When Veronica did not respond, he stopped short and spun on her, ready to scream in her face. Instead, he was stunned to silence as she stood before him with her phone in her hand, wagging it back and forth at him while shaking her head.

“You should have picked up.”

The sympathetic half-smile on her face broke him. He flung his arms around her, folding his taller form around hers, and burst into relieved tears. Her arms came up automatically to comfort him but the hands patting his back were tentative. His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, bringing Veronica with him. She continued to pat his back and finally one hand came up to cradle the back of his head, which was buried in her shoulder.

“Logan, shh shh shh, please. She’s okay, I swear. Seriously. I swear. You’ll be able to see her soon. Please stop.” She kept cradling his head with her other hand rubbing up and down his arm. She continued to make shushing noises until his hiccupping sobs slowed and then stopped. He pulled away slowly until they were kneeling with only their knees touching, looking at each other. Her gaze was filled with concern but he suddenly gave her a manic grin and grabbed her hands.

“Ronnie! You’re telling me I was right! My mom is alive!” He wrapped his arms around her again and surged to his feet, jumping around with her dangling from his grasp.

“Logan, geez, put me down.”

He laughed in her face and jumped a couple more times before letting her go. “Oh, am I damaging your hard-ass persona? There’s only us here and I already know you. You don’t need to worry.” He spun in excited circles for a minute before stopping in front of her again. “Alright, tell me. Tell me where she is.”

* * *

Logan agreed with Veronica that he couldn’t stay at school. He was supposed to be mourning his mother and instead he felt like hugging everyone he saw. He also couldn’t go home. There was no way he could face Aaron and his pretense of grieving widower. He decided he couldn’t be with anyone right now without giving away his secret so he headed over to Dog Beach, hoping the beach out of his regular neighborhood would keep him out of sight. Veronica had grudgingly offered her couch and he had taken her new address for later but right now, he needed time for himself.

Veronica hadn’t been at school, other than to forcibly make contact with Logan, since she had come to Lynn’s rescue. Apparently her dad’s friend the lawyer had recommended that she try to avoid any conversations that could later be construed as a “deliberate falsehood intended to perpetrate fraud in the presumed death of Lynn Echolls”. Veronica had explained that Lynn was currently detoxing in a private home and would remain in seclusion at least through a four week period of rehabilitation. Logan was actually okay with that; now that he knew Lynn was alive, he was fine with continuing the separation while she tried to get herself clean. What she was doing was the most important thing.

Logan was, however, very nervous about having his mother’s fate, and his own, in the hands of the Mars family. He knew there was still something going on that he wasn’t being told. In spite of their estrangement, he knew Veronica well enough to know that she was not telling him everything she knew. That worried him a lot since he had secrets of his own that he did not want getting out, even to someone who had been one of his best friends once upon a time.

As Logan sat down on the beach to watch the waves, he found himself wishing for his surfboard and a wetsuit. Anything to take his mind off his not-dead mother and how he was going to pretend he believed she was dead until she was ready to be publicly resurrected. He had a feeling that whatever she was plotting with Keith and Veronica -- not to mention their pet attorney -- was going to be aimed directly at Aaron. He couldn’t be happier about that idea. He flopped back into the sand and made a lazy angel with his arms and legs as he thought about his mother and what she might be doing. She had been drinking heavily and abusing prescription drugs for a long time so he suspected she might still be deep in the throes of detox. It was painful to contemplate but he knew it was necessary if he was ever going to get his real mother back.

The thought of the mother he remembered from his childhood, before things got ugly with Aaron, literally took his breath away. He thought of the time they had spent together while she was still working, back when she had been happy, before Aaron decided she was getting too much attention and “convinced” her that she should be at home, supporting him and raising their son. In truth, her parenting had been more hands-on when she was working. Once Aaron had her at home and isolated, it became more and more uncommon for her to spend any significant time with Logan. It had, however, put Logan into Aaron’s presence on a much more regular basis and it didn’t take too much exposure to his rambunctious, constantly-moving son for Aaron to start feeling the need to impose his own will on the little boy. Logan thought back to his earliest memories of Aaron’s abuse and could remember his mother stepping in when Aaron lost his temper and went too far. He didn’t remember any violence between Aaron and Lynn but in hindsight, he was sure that had to be what had caused her to stop defending him and probably was what had driven her to try to drink and drug away her guilt for not being able to protect him. His anger at Aaron continued to grow as he considered that Lynn had finally been driven to attempt suicide by the man who had promised to love her.

Thinking of the suicide attempt sent his thoughts in another direction. Veronica Mars had saved his mother. After everything that he’d done to her since Lilly died, she went completely out of her way because she had been concerned about Lynn. He was pretty sure that this was a debt that he was NEVER going to be able to pay, no matter how hard he tried. He was thinking about how he was going to start making it up to Veronica when he was startled out of his thoughts by a large pit bull flopping onto his stomach and licking his face.

“Backup! Why? Have you no shame? Get offa him.”

The dog turned what appeared to Logan to be a shame-faced grin up at his mistress and then turned back to lick Logan again. He wrapped his arms around the dog and wrestled him to the side before sitting up. Backup sat down next to him, leaning against him. Logan kept his arm around the dog, scratching behind his ears.

“What are you doing down here?” Veronica asked as she dropped onto the sand beside them.

“It seemed like a good place to hang out. I didn’t expect to run into anyone I knew. And, until your ferocious dog attacked me, that was working out just fine. But I don’t need to hide anything from him, or from you, so it still seems to be a decent choice.”

“Well, if you get tired of sitting in the cold, come to the apartment. It’s not what you’re accustomed to but it’s at least a little warmer.”

“Thanks Veronica. And - I didn’t tell you before but thanks for getting my mom down off that railing. If you hadn’t followed her, I’d be," he closed his eyes, thinking about what his world without his mother would look like, "well, I don’t exactly know what I’d be doing right now. But I know it wouldn’t be good. I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be able to ever pay you back for this.”

“Umm – well, I just did what anyone would have done.”

“Maybe there on the bridge but the fact you were on the bridge at all made the difference. Don’t try to diminish what you did.” He grasped her clasped hands. “Really, Veronica. I’m serious. You can’t talk your way out of me being grateful to you.”

She shrugged uneasily. “Okay. You’re welcome.”

He looked at her quizzically, trying to understand her attitude. She was staring out at the ocean. It was his impression that she was deliberately avoiding his eyes. “Veronica.”

“What?” She glanced at him, her lips pressed together in a thin line, then down at Backup, around the beach, and back out to the water.

“Why won’t you look at me?”

She made a scoffing noise before looking him straight in the eyes, a poised mask of disinterest on her features. “I know you’re used to adoration of the masses but surely you can’t expect that from me.”

“What are you talking about? I’m just trying to thank you; I’m not looking for anything from you.” He shook his head as he tried to figure out what she was thinking.

She sighed and shook her head. “OK, sorry. I’m still trying to figure out how to deal with you.” She gave him a skeptical look. “I’ve gotten used to you being a dickhead. I kinda expect it now.”

He nodded, “That’s fair.” He flopped back onto his back again. Backup collapsed next to him, resting his head on Logan’s chest. Veronica rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to her forehead, making a disgusted sound. “Oh Backup. I’m so ashamed.”

Logan grinned and snuggled the dog. “If she kicks you out, boy, you can come live with me.”

“If you will recall,” Veronica said in a scornful voice, “you’re going to be living with us, at least for a day or two and I’m going to have to tolerate my dog’s utter lack of self-respect in my own home.”

“Maybe your dog’s adoration of me will help you remember that I can be a nice guy.” He gave her a hopeful look and she rolled her eyes at him.

“I guess that’s something to look forward to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kmd0107 for her beta-ing help, to irislim for the inspiration for this in the first place, and to all of you for reading along.


	4. Holding the Cards

Veronica unhooked Backup's leash as they walked into the apartment. "Dirty, rotten, disloyal mutt," she scolded.

"What did he do?" Keith asked. He gave his spaghetti sauce a quick stir before dropping noodles into a pan of boiling water. "Dinner should be ready in ten."

"Is there garlic bread?" 

He gave her a disparaging look. "How can you even ask me that?" He opened the oven door to show her.

"Ooh, cheesy garlic bread. Yum." She drew in a deep breath. "Now I can smell it. Good job, Pops."

"Thanks. So, why is Backup rotten and disloyal?"

She groaned. "Ugh, he loves Logan. I can't stand to watch my dog falling all over him."

Keith laughed. "Speaking of...when do you expect him? I saw Lynn today and I've got some things to talk through with him."

"Like what?"

"Confidential conversation with a client. Sorry honey."

Veronica looked at him curiously. "You're having a confidential conversation with him here?"

"That's the plan." He gave the noodles a stir and then pulled the pan off the stove to drain it. "If I have to kick you out of the house to maintain that confidentiality, I will. I can't take him down to the office but I can send you away."

"Cold, Dad. That's cold." She stirred the sauce and pulled the bread out of the oven. "How's Lynn doing? Can you tell me that?"

"Yeah, she said she had no problem with me sharing her condition with you. She doing pretty well considering she's still detoxing. She's pretty emotional right now but she seems stronger than she was when she was coming to me about Aaron's stalker."

"And you won't tell me what you're doing for her."

"Nope. She's left up to as to Logan how much you can be involved. I've got to talk to him, let him know what she wants to do, and see if he will agree. She's leaving him to decide what they'll be doing." He set the bowl of drained spaghetti noodles on the counter near the sauce. "Voila! Dinner is served."

Veronica passed him three plates before grabbing three forks and the napkin holder. "You're not going to tell me what she wants to do."

"Absolutely not. Lynn's my client and she has elected to make Logan her decision-maker. If he wants you in the loop, that's fine. If he doesn't, that's also fine."

"It's not fine with me."

Keith chuckled and shook his head. "Forgive me if I'm not surprised by this revelation. Now eat your s'ghetti so you can go to the library and study so I can talk to Logan."

"He's got to get here first. He said he'd be here but who knows. He's not the most reliable guy anymore. He might just decide to hang out with Dick and Beaver. Or maybe go to Duncan's." The grimace on her face slid off as a knock sounded at the door. "Or maybe he'll show up right now." She hopped off the bar stool where she was sitting and walked to the front door, Backup at her heels.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Logan joked with a sheepish look. Veronica held the door open for him to enter as Backup sniffed his knees and then twined around Logan's legs as he walked into the apartment. Veronica rolled her eyes at her pet as she firmly shut the door. 

"It smells great in here, Mr. Mars. Thanks for letting me crash for a day or too." Logan ducked his head nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Belly up to the bar here, Logan, and get some spaghetti and garlic bread before my delicate little daughter eats your share too." Veronica's snort of indignation relieved the anxiety in the air. Logan dropped his backpack next to the door where Veronica's was sitting but paused before he sat, holding his hands up in front of him, wriggling his fingers. 

"Can I wash up first? I've been down at the beach for a while and I feel a little grimy."

"Of course. Bathroom's through that doorway, take a left."

"Thanks sir. I'll just be a minute." Logan disappeared into the hallway.

Veronica had snagged another piece of garlic bread in response to her father's joking about her eating habits and was using it to wipe the last of the sauce out of her bowl. "Okay Dad, now that he's here, I'll clear out so as not to disturb your precious client time. How long do you think I need to stay away?"

"Where are you going?" Logan had returned and caught her last words.

"Mr. Mars, here, needs some time to discuss matters with his client – that’s you by the way – and I'm being banished to the library because he assumes I'll eavesdrop if he just sends me to my room." She jammed the last bite of bread in her mouth and hopped up to clear her plate. Logan stood still with his head cocked, looking confused.

"I don't want you to have to leave your home because of me," he said. "I'm sure that you'll be fine in your room."

Veronica and Keith both laughed. "Nah, not so much," Veronica said. "I have what my loving father likes to call 'a healthy curiosity'."

"Unhealthy curiosity, honey. You're not hearing it right."

Veronica continued on as if her father had not interrupted her. "I will try to listen in. I can't really help it." 

"So, you don't already know...everything?" From the look on his face, it was clear that Logan had been certain that Veronica had already learned his deep, dark secrets. 

"Fill your plate, Logan, and sit down to eat," Keith interjected. Logan moved to do as instructed. "I've had three conversations with your mother since Veronica found her on the bridge last week. Everything we have discussed is confidential. She was fine with Veronica knowing how she is doing and that she is leaving all further decision-making up to you. The options that she and I discussed are what she wanted me to talk to you about. It's up to you what happens next, and who knows what. You're holding all the cards." He gave Logan a meaningful look.

Logan cleared his throat nervously and sat at the bar with his plate. "Hmm. Well, if it's not too much trouble then, Veronica," he looked at her apologetically, "maybe you can do that library thing. Maybe an hour or so?" 

"First night here and he's kicking me out of my own home. First my dog, then my dad." She threw her hands in the air. "What's next? My bed?"

Both Keith and Logan had been chuckling at her theatrics but the last sentence brought their heads around to stare at her, Keith in horror, Logan in astonishment. Their reactions made her laugh. "That is not how I meant that. Eww. Both of you should be ashamed."

Logan recovered first, covering with an uncomfortable laugh. "Sorry, Veronica, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, I guess. Alrighty, gentlemen, I'm outta here. Library closes at nine; I'll be home a little after that. You should have plenty of time for your top-secret meeting. And there better still be ice cream in the freezer when I get home. If you guys eat it all without me, there will be pain." She paused and pointed to them, finger wagging between them. “For you guys – you get that part, right?”

Keith smiled and shook his head. "You two may not have been around each other much in the last year or so but I'm pretty sure that Logan still remembers the folly of getting between you and the ice cream. I certainly would never forget." Logan snickered and nodded his head as he ate his dinner. 

"Well, as long as we're all on the same page then. Be good, both of you."


	5. Living Dangerously

Logan was exhausted. The wild emotional swings from learning his mom really was alive combined with the unpleasant conversation that he'd just taken part in had worn him out. 

In spite of, or maybe because of, Veronica's joke about him stealing her bed, when they'd finished their conversation for the evening, Mr. Mars sent him into Veronica's room to lie down and try to relax for a while. Despite his uneasiness about invading Veronica's personal space, he was relieved to get the break from Mr. Mars - no dammit - Keith. He'd said repeatedly in the conversation to call him Keith. It didn't matter; being on a first-name basis did not make Logan feel any less awkward, perhaps the opposite. He'd spent the last year hating this man more than anyone but his own father and now the guy knew everything he never wanted anyone to know. And the most awkward part? Keith had been great about everything. Sympathetic and supportive without making Logan feel like the pathetic weakling that Aaron could turn him into with a look or a few words. It was just more craziness on what felt like the craziest day of Logan's life. 

The message Keith had relayed from his mother was that she wanted Keith to help them make a break from Aaron. Not a huge surprise but Logan remained unconvinced that it was possible. The general idea was to leverage the ugly details about their lives to get Aaron to let Lynn divorce him and retain custody of Logan without Aaron ruining them as he always threatened. Seemed like the obvious plan but Logan had lived with Aaron long enough to know he wouldn't go along easily and a lot of damage would probably be done before anything was accomplished.

The bottom line was that his mom was leaving it up to him whether they tried to engage Aaron in this battle or not. His first instinct was to say no. He had resigned himself a long time ago to what his life would look like until he was no longer a minor. Once he was eighteen, when no one would question him moving out of his dad's house, he would simply get out. No big dramatic break, just go away to college, preferably away from Southern California, and find reasons to only come home when he absolutely had to. As long as the split didn't make Aaron look bad in front of his adoring public, Logan thought he could make only the appearances that were absolutely necessary and never be alone with Aaron again. Ever. Then, when he reached twenty-one, the first tier of his trust fund would become available and as long as he made it to that first level, he expected he would ultimately be able to support himself even if Aaron cut him off after that. Logan had expressed to Keith that he was pretty sure he could make this work; he had only a little more than a year to stay far enough off Aaron's radar that he wouldn't snap and end up bashing Logan's brains in.

Including that statement as he explained his thought process to Keith had been a mistake and Logan knew it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Although Lynn had specifically stated that Logan was in charge, once he verbalized his awareness that his father could actually end up killing him, he recognized from Keith's set face that the man was going to do whatever he could to take Aaron down, regardless of Lynn's or Logan's preferences. Logan did his best to backtrack, trying to make it sound like he'd just been joking but he knew it wasn't working. He had finally begged off of any further discussion tonight, claiming truthfully to be exhausted. Keith's face was grim as he told Logan he could lie down in Veronica's room until she came home. Logan suspected the man was as anxious for some time alone as Logan was and the crashing sound from the living room, followed by a call of, "Sorry, I just banged into a lamp", made Logan smile for the first time since the rough discussion had begun. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one whose irritated flailing sometimes had collateral damage. 

He had started to drift off to sleep when he heard the front door open and Veronica's voice say cheerfully, "It's ice cream time." He heard the rumbling of Keith's voice answering her but couldn't make out the words, nor could he understand Veronica's response. He absolutely understood what she said next.

"I cannot believe he authorized this invasion of my innermost sanctum." She was silhouetted in the doorway for a moment before she snapped on the light and grinned gleefully as he threw a hand over his eyes to try to avoid the blinding overhead light. "You better not have gone digging around in my stuff." Her words were a little on the hostile side but she was smiling, not the smile that warned of a bong in his locker but a friendly smile like he used to see on her face every day.

"Too bad. I've read all of your diaries and I uploaded the juiciest parts to the Internet already."

She grinned again as she plopped into her desk chair. He struggled to a seated position on her bed so he could watch her face and figure out her mood. She seemed friendly enough, not at Fab4 levels of friendship but the animosity of the last year seemed to be gone for now.

"Oh really. That was pretty brave of you, Echolls. I've ruined men for less."

"Big talk, Short Round."

She shook her head at the old nickname. "Will you never learn that it is folly to defy me?"

"You know me, Mars. I like to live dangerously." She laughed and threw a pillow at him before standing up to head for the door.

"Well then, wise guy, come on and try to get some of my ice cream. It'll be the most dangerous thing you do all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is the shortest chapter yet but Logan was too tired to be witty over ice cream. The next chapters are a bit longer.


	6. Realignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my wedding anniversary so I'm celebrating with an early chapter. Cross your fingers I can stay enough ahead writing this that this last-minute decision doesn't come back to bite me later.

Over Keith's objections, Logan decided he was ready to go home the following day. He had gotten control of his initial emotions after learning his mom was actually alive and he assured Keith and Veronica that he would be able to keep the secret without a problem.

"I've already told Duncan that I thought she was alive. He thought I was crazy but it explains why I'm not despondent and ready to follow her off the bridge. It also explains why I'm suddenly talking to Shorty here again."

"How's that?" Keith asked.

"I was going to hire her to find my mom," Logan said before he registered Veronica mouthing "No" with her hand making a slashing motion across her throat. Actions that stopped abruptly when her father turned to look at her; Logan was amused that all Keith saw was her staring back at him with her normal look of cool collection.

"Oh really? That's interesting. I didn't realize that Veronica had acquired her P.I. license and was actually taking on cases herself." His face was as calm as Veronica's but Logan's amusement drained away at the cold tone of Keith's voice.

"Don't try to scare Logan like that," Veronica scolded. "You know darn well that I look into things for people at school sometimes. You've gotten involved before. You took Backup to get into those Silicon Mafia dweebs' dorm room and PLANT A BUG for me, if you will recall." Logan's eyes widened but neither Keith nor Veronica appeared to notice. 

"Investigating a college kid's scam and trying to figure out if someone faked their own death aren't exactly in the same league, Veronica."

"Hey, Grrrrr-ant would probably have been an easy takedown for me, he was pretty scrawny, but his partner had some muscle."

"Which is why I kept making you take Wallace with you, if you will recall. And why you have a taser in your bag. And a pit bull." Both Keith and Veronica continued to wear masks of total nonchalance but Veronica's head cocked to one side made Logan think this whole battle was a big game between them. The discomfort he had initially felt at the parent-child dispute began to ease. 

"Since Logan's attempt to 'hire me'," she made air quotes with her fingers, "was superseded by us both already knowing what was happening, I had no opportunity to bring you into the loop so there is no reason for you to jump to the conclusion that I would not have consulted with you. Is there?"

Finally, Keith's stern face broke and he smirked at her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. "I would have absolutely brought Logan's issue to you for your help but there was no need, since you already knew everything. So knock off the bad cop routine."

"Okay, obviously I don't have enough evidence to convict." He shook his head once. "But don't push it, Veronica. You're seventeen years old and you're not exactly physically intimidating. Use your brain."

"I always do, Dad." 

"All right then. We have an understanding. Now go to school."

"Okay, we're out."

"No, you go to school. I need to talk to Logan for a minute." Keith pointed at her, and then made a nudging motion. "Go on, Veronica. He'll be along directly. You two weren't driving to school together anyway, were you?"

Veronica looked at him suspiciously but answered, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. We may be able to interact without getting anyone too suspicious but rides to school together? No, that will cause a stir." She turned to look at Logan. "I'll talk to you in Journalism." She grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

"Mr. Mars, what do you – "

"Hang on, Logan." Keith went to the door and opened it. The smile on his face as he turned back to Logan suggested that he was pleasantly surprised that Veronica was nearly at her car. "I just wanted to make sure she actually left."

Logan shook his head. "You guys kinda confuse me. One minute you're practically like one person but the next you're Spy vs. Spy."

Keith laughed. "Yeah. Good observation. She can occasionally be too smart for her own good." He stopped abruptly, rubbing his hand over the top of his head before looking at Logan again. "Look, I want to make sure you're okay with going home. Obviously, I've got reservations about sending you home to Aaron but I can't really stop you. I just don't want to have to explain to your mother – or my daughter – why I sent you back into the belly of the beast if something ends up happening."

Logan looked alarmed for a moment. "She doesn't know about...the stuff with my...dad...right?"

"No, she doesn't but if something happens to you, she will figure it out."

"She never figured it out before." Logan knew he sounded bitter and he wanted that to stop. "I mean, I was always trying to cover it up and she never saw past that."

"She's a different person now, Logan. I think you're well aware of that."

Logan felt those words like a blow. "Yeah. My fault." He turned away from Keith, afraid to see the condemnation in his eyes. "Look, I'll be fine. You guys don't have to babysit me. Aaron's pretty chill right now; he's playing a role. The grieving, newly-single father wouldn't turn to violence as a parenting technique. I'm probably safer than I've been in years." He tugged at his sleeves. "I know I haven't given you an answer about Mom's plan. Can you give me the day? I need to think."

He turned back to Keith for an answer, steeled for the disapproving glare. He was surprised to see only concern.

"Whatever you need, Logan. Just know, I'm hoping you can trust me enough to let me try to help you." His hand scrubbed over the top of his head again. "I wish I had known before. When I was sheriff. I could have done something about it."

"Doubtful," Logan said. "You just would have gotten run out of your job sooner, by a different rich guy." For the first time, he actually wondered why Keith Mars had chosen to focus on Jake. He hadn't ever thought beyond just hating him. "The only real difference would have been that I wouldn't have gotten mad at Veronica for any investigation you initiated against my dad."

"Unlike the investigation of Lilly's dad."

"Yeah. Jake's decent. He wouldn't hurt Lilly." Keith looked uncomfortable and Logan held up his hand. "Not a conversation we need to have right now. Maybe once we've successfully slain my dragon, hmm?" He realized he'd pretty much admitted he was going to agree to the action against Aaron.

"Just let me know, Logan," Keith answered. "And please, whatever you decide, while your mom's..."

"Undead?"

Keith grimaced. "Could you stay in touch? I'd like to know you're safe."

Logan shook his head. "This week just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Sure, I'll touch base." He turned to scoop his backpack up. "I'll talk to you tonight, Okay?"

"You're welcome for dinner, if you want. But be warned, it's Veronica's turn to cook so it might be dessert for dinner night."

Logan burst out laughing. "Does she still think maraschino cherries count in the fruits and vegetables level of the food pyramid?"

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure that's a position she'll defend to the grave."

"Well, I'll be here to see the argument." He turned and opened the door, glancing back before stepping out. "Thanks, Mr. Mars."


	7. The New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a 3 chapter arc covering the events of Mars vs. Mars. There's a couple incidents referenced across these chapters that are from that episode that I'm not going to rehash. If you're reading this, I anticipate that you will remember what happened when the characters mention the events.

The first thing Logan saw when he stepped into the Journalism classroom was Veronica slamming items out of her bag onto the work table, a sneer on her face. He stopped short to try to get the lay of the land and Ms. Dent came up next to him.

"Is this about you again?" she asked in a low tone.

He looked at her in consternation. "I don't think so. I talked to her this morning and she was fine."

"Well, someone's in trouble."

Logan looked at the teacher knowingly. "Someone usually is. She just isn't generally so upfront about it." He rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed hard. "Okay, I'm going in."

Ms. Dent gave him an amused look. "Don't be a hero, Logan."

He rolled his eyes. "It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it." He walked around the table so he could approach her head-on. Coming up behind her and possibly startling her when she was in this mood seemed like a good way to get punched in the nose. "Mars? Who's incurred your wrath today?"

She turned her baleful glare on him for a moment before shaking her head and smirking at him. "How do you know it isn't you, Echolls?"

He took a step closer, purposely invading her personal space. "Cuz you and me are all, like, made up, now. Partners in crime. Buddy-buddy."

She snorted. "Exaggerate much?"

"Whenever possible. Now, who do I need to hit?"

She laughed and shook her head. "This is not a matter for physical blows but there will be hits. That bitch Carrie Bishop isn't going to know what hit her but I'll tell you...it's gonna be me."

He tilted his head, trying to figure her out. "Wait, is this about the Rooks thing? I heard about that third period. What do you care about that?"

She glared at him. "He's one of the few good teachers at this school. I'm not letting him get smeared by that gossipy hag."

He raised his hands like he was calming a wild animal. "Okay then. Well, let me know if you find anyone for me to hit." He spun away from her to go to his own work station, catching Ms. Dent's eye as he went, giving her a reassuring nod.

* * *

When he knocked on the Mars' front door that evening, he was surprised to find that it was scary, angry Veronica who answered the door. "Who ya mad at now?" he asked as she stood back to let him in.

"It's me," Keith answered in a chipper voice from the kitchen island. He was topping off his sundae with whipped cream and nuts.

"It's not just him but he's not making it better," Veronica retorted. Logan stood between them, head swiveling to look at each of them, Veronica irritated and Keith unperturbed.

"The gossip mill tells me that the Bishops have filed a complaint against Mr. Rooks and the school and they've hired a private investigator to help prove their case. If I deduce that Mars Investigations is the private investigation firm in question, do I get a prize?"

"More like a job. I seem to need a receptionist. My usual one had a tantrum and went AWOL today," Keith laughed.

"I'm glad you think this is a joke," Veronica snarled. She was piling ice cream into her bowl, still with an angry look on her face. As Logan watched, she topped off her sundae with about half the bottle of chocolate syrup, a mountain of whipped cream and a half dozen cherries. She then picked up her bowl and stalked to her room. Logan watched her go with his eyebrows raised. When her door slammed, he looked at Keith.

"Wow. That was the most aggressive ice cream experience I've ever witnessed." He shook his head. "I knew she was mad but...just wow."

"Get your ice cream, Logan, and we'll talk about your case," Keith said. "I think Veronica will avoid me for at least another half hour." Loud music began to blare from her room and Keith smiled. "Maybe 45 minutes."

Logan went to the island and made a much smaller sundae than the one Veronica had disappeared with. He dropped down onto the couch and Backup came to curl around his feet.

"Veronica's right, that dog likes you way too much."

Logan scratched the dog's head, looking down at him wistfully. "I always wanted a dog."

"Well, maybe if you and your mom get your own place, you can get one."

Logan looked up with a smile. "Trying to get me to make a decision by dangling a puppy in front of me?"

"No, just throwing it out there." Keith took his last bite of ice cream and set his bowl on the coffee table. "So, about that decision."

"Okay, I'm willing to let you gather the records from all the times that Aaron...hurt me badly enough to need medical care."

"Alright, I can start that immediately; your mom signed medical records releases for me on your behalf as a minor. Now, the problem there is her official status as a missing, presumed dead person. She backdated the forms by a couple days so if I get pushback, I can say I was working for her prior to her going missing and I'm trying to wrap up her case, respect her wishes, bla bla bla. That will work on some people but not everyone. The most important thing is that no one get suspicious and try to contact Aaron. We'll see how much information we can get and plan from there."

Logan nodded, chewing thoughtfully on his thumbnail. "That makes sense. Can I request my own records?"

"Yeah but we would need to be extremely cautious about that. Lynn hiring me doesn't roll downhill to you if Aaron does get wind of it but if you were to request this information – if your dad finds that out..."

"It would be bad," Logan finished for him.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"OK, so we start with the paperwork you have and see how we do. The other thing you mentioned, the physical documentation. I, umm..." Logan stuttered to a stop, unable to verbalize the next part of the plan.

Keith reached out and put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "No, don't worry about that yet. When we have some records, we'll figure out if you've got any physical evidence of the particular injury and if you do, and if you're comfortable, we'll document then. We aren't trying to make a criminal case here. We're trying to establish evidence that will make Aaron want to cooperate in a separation, whether legal or just informal. At this point, I don't see a reason to have any scarring photographed like we would if we were building a case for a courtroom."

Logan nodded but he couldn't look up. He'd held himself together through the years by thinking about Aaron's abuse as little as possible and although the medical records didn't seem like a big deal, the thought of letting someone photograph the evidence of his shameful secret made him feel ill.

"Don't worry, Logan. We're gonna figure this out." Keith shook his shoulder in emphasis and stood up. "So, do you want seconds of dessert for dinner?"

The painful moment broken, Logan looked up and chuckled. "No thanks. No offense but I don't know how you guys get along with an all sugar dinner. I'm gonna have to hit a drive-thru on the way home to get some greasy food to cut the pure sugar stomachache."

"Ah, but you see, I do that before I get here." Keith went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, turning back with a takeout box. He opened it to reveal slices of pizza piled atop each other. "I sneak it in so she doesn't make fun of me. Help yourself."

Logan laughed and walked over to snag a slice. "And we're back to Spy vs Spy but this time it's the food edition." He shook his head. "She's quite a challenge, isn't she?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Veronica was finishing the last of her homework when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

Logan popped his head into the room. "I'm taking off."

"You just got here."

He ambled into the room and dropped onto the bed, stretching out flat and tucking his arms behind his head. "Um, no, I've been here for more than an hour. It's not my fault you shut yourself up in your tower as soon as I arrived."

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was so mad when I got to the office today and found out he was working for her. Her story is such B.S. When I went over there today, he was playing with his daughter. He wouldn't..."

"Hold up." Logan sat up straight and looked her in the eye. "Went over where?"

"Mr. Rooks' house."

"By yourself?"

"Of course."

He bounced to his feet and started to pace. "No Wallace? Or Backup?"

"Of course not. Why would I? What do you think he was gonna do? Throw me down in front of his daughter and have his way with me?" She snorted out an irritated laugh. He stopped pacing to glare at her.

"So you knew he was gonna be there with his daughter?"

"Well, no, until today I didn't even know he had a daughter."

"And yet, you went there alone. Were you hoping he'd throw you down and have his way with you?"

She gasped and leapt to her feet. "What the hell, Logan?" She poked him hard in the chest. "Where do you get off saying that to me?"

He took a step back and the back of his legs hit her bed. He put his hands up to ward her off. "Look, I apologize, that went too far. I don't think that, didn't think that for even a minute."

She was shaking her head in disgust. "I knew reformed Logan was too good to be true."

"Hang on, please," he said in a pleading voice. "Look, I didn't mean that. It just slipped out. You said yesterday that you'd gotten used to me being a dickhead. Well, I've kinda gotten used to being one." He took a step back towards her. "I'm trying to beat that jackass down but sometimes..."

She looked up at him. "He gets out."

He made a face and nodded. "And it will probably happen again. I just hope that you'll keep giving me the chance to apologize and try again when I act like an ass. I really am sorry." He ducked his head and looked up at her under his eyelashes with a hopeful smile on his face. "Sincerely."

She groaned and shook her head. "You're going there? Quoting 'Stand By Me'? Sincerely?"

He reached out and touched her arm, smiling at her bashfully. "I never did have any friends later like the ones I had when I was twelve."

Her eyebrows were raised and she was shaking her head but there was a fond smile on her face. "Does anyone?"

"Nope," he said, popping the P. He was grinning broadly now. "Thank you, Veronica. I am going to be worthy of being your friend again. I swear you won't regret it."

"I guess we'll see."


	8. Voice of Reason

Two days later, Logan was leaning on the Xterra waiting for Veronica to get to school. He hadn't seen her since they fought, and mostly made up, at her apartment. When he'd returned home the night before last, Aaron had informed him they were headed to L.A. in the morning for a memorial that Days Of Our Lives was producing for Lynn. He had texted Keith with the news, nervous about reaching out to Veronica after their blowout, even if they had left things on a mostly up note. The memorial had been nicer than Lynn's actual funeral and was much more difficult for him. Some of these people were actually sad about Lynn's presumed death, unlike any of the fake mourners he'd encountered at the funeral. Plus, he knew for sure this time that their grief was unnecessary. It hurt watching people he'd known since he was little actually being sad about the loss of his mom. He was relieved to get back in the limo and head for Neptune. The fact that Aaron decided to stay in L.A. for a few days was just a very welcome bonus.

Logan was both relieved and apprehensive when he saw Veronica's car pull into the parking lot. As she pulled into her usual space, he walked over to meet her, tugging her door open so she could slide out. "Logan. How are you this morning? Still reeling from an encounter with Kristian Alfonso? Is she ready to run away with you yet?"

"It was a memorial service, Veronica," he replied, face turning red. "Practically a funeral."

"So, it's still a no then," she said with an innocent look.

He couldn't believe she was trotting out this old secret. A few years back, Logan made the mistake of choosing truth in a game of Truth or Dare with the Fab 4 and had had to confess that he had actually proposed marriage in the past, specifically when he was eight, to the actress who played Hope Brady on Days. Veronica and Lilly had never missed an opportunity to tease him about that afterwards. For obvious reasons, he hadn't thought about that for well over a year. Leave it to Veronica to use their renewed contact to harass him. "I would presume it is still a no but I didn't inquire."

She shook her head solemnly. "Don't worry, Logan. You'll find someone. Eventually." He threw up his hands and spun away as she burst into laughter. "Oh, that one never gets old."

"Not too sure that's true, Mars." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked around. "As much as I love being your object of ridicule, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure but you might want to make it quick. Your minions are looking restless." She jerked her head towards the front of the school where Dick and Beaver Casablancas were openly staring at them. "You don't want them getting suspicious about what's going on."

"I'm not worried about that. I've got a reason to be talking to you again and reason to make them stop the shit we've been pulling for the last year. It might take a few days for them to really get the message but don't worry. They will stop." He looked grim.

She waved a hand dismissively toward Dick and Beaver. "Whatever. They don't concern me."

"Maybe not but that doesn't change anything." He leaned up against the Le Baron. "Look, I need to say something."

"Well, hurry it up, I've got to get to class."

"OK, I got distracted from what I was trying to say to you the other night by the jackass re-emergence. I've beaten him into submission and he's way back in the back of my head to keep him out of trouble. He's probably watching porn; it keeps him quiet." She rolled her eyes and snickered. "Anyway, what I was trying to say was that you should not be going to Mr. Rooks' house by yourself. Take Wallace with you or, if you want, I'll come along. I don't want you there alone."

Her expression turned hard. "I don't think the jackass is as out of the way as you think. You can't tell me what to do."

"No, maybe not, but I can appeal to your smarter instincts. I know you don't believe Carrie but until he's cleared, it's not a good idea for you to be at his house alone."

"He isn't going to do anything to me."

"Lilly probably didn't think someone was going to murder her in her own backyard either. But here we are." She gasped in outrage. "Hang on. If you won't consider your own safety, then think about this. He's accused of inappropriate behavior with a student. Do you really think it helps his case for you to be actually visiting him alone at his house?"

Her face fell and she hid her eyes behind her hand. She shook her head and growled with frustration. He stood up straight, unsure if he needed to clear out. "Veronica?"

"So today you're 50% jackass and 50% the voice of reason. I guess that's an improvement."

He sighed in relief. "I don't think I'm really 50% jackass still. Maybe 35...40%? Anyway, you know that at least part of what I'm saying makes sense." She shook her head again. "Come on, you see at least one reason why you shouldn't be over there alone, right?" She nodded grudgingly. "OK, then that's all that matters. If you feel like you need to go there again, I'm available. Just tell me when."

She nodded again. "Thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind. Now, I've got to get to class. I'll see you fourth period." She walked away, not glancing back. As he watched, she passed Dick, who appeared to say something inappropriate because she flipped him off but never stopped walking. Logan laughed and headed for the school himself.

* * *

Logan walked into Journalism and headed for the layout board to see what Duncan had outlined for this week's issue. He shook his head at his assignment, an informational piece on a statewide conference that members of student council had attended the week before. He didn't blame Duncan for giving him something that would take nearly no effort and that Duncan could do himself at the spur of the moment since he had been in attendance, just in case Logan failed to come through with the assignment. He supposed that Duncan was expecting him to get past the denial stage of his grief soon and lose it. He'd told Duncan previously that he was sure his mom was alive but since Duncan still thought he was delusional, it made sense that he expected that he would come to his senses eventually and then be worthless as the loss of his mother became reality.

"Logan, man, is that assignment okay? I can pass it on to someone else if you're not feeling up to it yet." Duncan looked at him with some concern. "I don't want to put anything on you that you don't want to do."

"Isn't that your job as editor? Giving all of us assignments we don't want?"

"But see, that's the beauty of being best friends with the editor. I can put the boring assignments into someone else's name. So speak now or you're going to be interviewing Madison and Kimmy about what they learned about student fundraising."

"Oh God, no. You wouldn't. I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to tell me everything I need to know."

Duncan laughed. "Eh, we'll see."

The bell rang for the start of the period and Logan looked around for Veronica but she was nowhere to be seen. He clapped Duncan on the shoulder and walked over to his usual work station to drop his backpack in the chair and then went back to the door to peer out into the hallway. He couldn't see anyone but he heard agitated girls' voices coming from around the corner from the classroom. He glanced back to see Duncan and Ms. Dent deep in conversation and decided to go check to see if the voices could explain Veronica's absence.

Not surprisingly, peeking around the corner revealed Veronica and Carrie, sniping at each other. He heard Carrie mention black silk sheets and the Rolling Stones. Then as he continued to watch from his discreet vantage point, he watched Veronica pull out what appeared to be the killing blow. "The problem with that story is that you were at an overnight track meet in Sacramento that weekend. You were part of the winning 1600 meter relay." Carrie's smirk froze on her face and she swallowed hard but, he had to hand it to her, she did not reel back like most people when Veronica went in for the kill. Veronica gave her a triumphant smile and walked away, towards her locker. Logan had been ready to scramble back to the classroom, he wasn't going to have her catch him spying on her after their recent argument, but instead he stood watching Carrie. She dropped her head down to look at her feet for a moment and rubbed at her forehead but then she straightened up and steeled her shoulders again. Her face returned to the defiant mask she'd been wearing for the last few days and she walked resolutely down the hallway toward Logan. He didn't have to hide from her so he just stood watching her approach.

"Logan," Carrie said coldly in greeting as she reached him.

"Hey Carrie, how's it going?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "I think you know."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's no fun when the rabble turns on ya." He smiled and she stopped walking to look at him. "But hey, liar or not – and let me say, I currently have no opinion – admirable job standing up to Veronica back there. That can be a very hot seat to be in."

She smiled an actual smile at him. "Yeah, you'd know, wouldn't you?"

He laughed. "Oh yeah. Me and Ronnie, we're on fairly even ground again and I would not bet against her, but you...you surprised me back there."

"Umm...thanks...I think." Her look turned suspicious again and she walked away. He watched her go, smiling. When she disappeared down another hallway, he turned and headed back to Journalism.


	9. Righting Wrongs

Veronica cringed when Logan walked into the Journalism room for the newspaper work night. If he knew where she had just been, alone, he would probably lose it. And once that was done, he would say, 'I told you so', in no uncertain terms. She did not look forward to that. 

"You cut fourth period. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't tattle to your dad." Logan dropped heavily into the chair next to hers and looked at her with eyebrows raised. 

 "Oh right, you're going to tell on me? I'll believe that when I see it. Not that it would matter since I was excused, thank you very much. I covered the school board meeting on Carrie's complaint against Mr. Rooks this afternoon. I left during fourth period so I could get some lunch and be at the meeting when it started." She realized as she spoke that Duncan's and Abel Koontz's medical records that she'd stolen the day before were still sitting on the table next to her. She grabbed the pile of papers and dropped it into her messenger bag before he could start digging through it. Duncan may have just looked right at them and not noticed, but she couldn't count on that with Logan. On top of that, in the old days, Logan was always into everything, so, even covered up, the purloined files weren't safe. Although those old days were far enough away to practically be another life, she suspected that his tendency to fiddle with everything around him was still present. Sure enough, he grabbed the pen she had laid on her keyboard and spun it from finger to finger, index to pinky and back again.  He then started to drum with it.  She shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

"So, I hear she lost. You must be feeling vindicated."

_Not so much right now but admitting that outright could be a problem._ "Well, yeah, sorta, but there's something about this that's still bugging me. I've got to go back and dig around in last year's archived newspapers. I need to find out who won the District's extemporaneous speaking contest last year. Duncan's getting me the key to the archive."

"Don't waste your time. It was Susan Knight." He was back to twirling the pen again.

She looked at him with shock and then resignation. "May I ask how you know that?"

"I was the lucky sap who got to cover that extremely exciting event. Do you know what that even is? Speaking without research on a spur of the moment topic. Useful skill, I suppose, but boring as hell to watch. Luckily, I only had to sit through a couple of speeches and then was there for the award presentation. Why do you want to know?" He looked at her curiously, tilting his head as he tried to decipher her reaction. "Carrie's best friend. Why do I suspect this is not a coincidence?"

She sighed deeply and leaned her elbows on the table in front of her, resting her forehead in her hands. "Ugggh. I think I might suck."

He rubbed her back between her shoulder blades. "Nah. You'll fix it. Whatever it is. Need any help?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Any chance you know where Susan Knight lives?"

* * *

Logan dropped his bag just inside the pool house door and switched on the overhead light. With no one else at home, he preferred staying in the pool house. It was less oppressive being alone in two rooms rather than the twenty or so of the main house. Not that he minded being alone when the alternative was spending time with Aaron but he'd been a little jealous of Veronica going home to her dad when he dropped her off at her apartment earlier. He'd driven her around town hunting for Susan Knight, whom she had found, pregnant with Mr. Rooks’ kid.  After they were done there, he'd managed to wheedle out of her that she'd gone to the teacher's house again, alone, again, and had seen the confirmation of the allegations that he'd overheard Carrie making to her earlier in the day. The look on her face when she'd confessed hearing the Rolling Stones playing as she saw his black, silk sheets made him want to hit something. He knew she was expecting him to give her a hard time about going there alone, even after he'd asked her not to.  He really wanted to yell at her but she looked a little too traumatized to attack and he didn't think yelling would make a difference. She knew she'd made a mistake.

He grabbed the key to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a tumbler of Scotch. He was grossed out by the idea of the teacher and a teenage girl. He'd watched an awful lot of his classmates making eyes at his dad in the last couple of years, including Lilly, and he was fairly certain that at least some of them had done more than just look. He took a drink of the liquor and then held the glass away from him thoughtfully before getting up and pouring the rest of it down the drain. If his mom was going to get clean, he should probably try harder not to pick up her poor techniques for coping.   

He flopped down onto the bed and tried to concentrate on the events of the evening. Veronica had filled Susan in on how the last few days had been going for Carrie since apparently the story that Susan had been getting from her friend had been a sanitized version of the truth. His earlier admiration of Carrie standing up to Veronica grew with the knowledge that she'd put herself on the line for her best friend.  He could tell that had affected Veronica as well. She had never been a fan of Carrie or Susan but loyalty to the people she loved had always been a huge issue for Veronica, as it was for him. He thought about the year he'd tortured Veronica and encouraged others to do the same, all because she had supported her dad after Lilly died. Her dad, who was now supporting him against his own father.

Logan groaned and pressed a pillow over his head as he remembered the night of Shelley Pomroy's party when he'd turned Veronica into a salt lick. He threw the pillow away from him and jumped up to pace around the room, the drained glass of Scotch sounding awfully appealing again. He had no idea what Veronica remembered about that night since she’d seemed really out of it but his own reprehensible behavior was seared in his brain. He realized that he needed to come clean with her and apologize, as well as give her a chance to tell her dad what a deviant he had been. He was sure that Keith would not forgive him for what he'd done to his daughter and his support of Logan and his mom would come to an end. What would his pretend-dead mom do then? Just reveal herself and go back to business-as-usual in her marriage to Aaron? Logan realized that he wasn't going to figure this out tonight; he was too upset to think straight. He went in to take a quick shower before coming back to get into the bed this time. He would make things right by Veronica, no matter what it cost him. He just needed to figure out how to do that.


	10. Unexpected Adjustments

"Veronica, hang on for a second." School was over for the week and Logan jogged up to the Le Baron to catch Veronica before she got away. "So apparently Susan came through for Carrie. I heard Rooks resigned."

Veronica gave him a grim smile. "Yep. He came in to clear out his stuff during our class this morning. It was kind of a reverse 'Dead Poets' moment."

"I take it no one got up on top of their desks?"

"Not a single one of us," Veronica replied. "The bad part is that everyone believes Carrie's the reason why and even though she's ending up vindicated, she's still the tramp who slept with her teacher, even though she isn't. And she's never gonna tell the truth about Susan so she is going to continue to take shit from the idiots until something juicier happens." They both shook their heads at the unfairness of high school politics. "But, I don't think there's anything more we can do about this and I've got an appointment to get to with at least an hour's drive to get there. What did you want?"

Logan's forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember what brought him to her in the first place. "Oh yeah, I remember." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. Anyway, you're supposed to be investigating my mom's disappearance. Dick made a comment at lunch and it occurred to me that we aren't doing anything to make people actually believe that so I came over to make idle chitchat that looked like something official to the minions." He jerked his head to gesture over his shoulder and she saw what he meant; Dick, Beaver, and Luke were gawking at them. 

"Well, I saw a headline about a woman claiming she saw your mom get into the white van from that movie she and your dad met on. We could call her up and mess with her."

"Call the crazy person and spend time with her on purpose?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Let's not but tell everyone that we did."

"Works for me. Just make sure you tell me any weird details that you make up about the encounter in case anyone asks me. Our stories should match. Now, really, I've got to go. They're pretty rigid about appointment times."

"Where ya going? Want company?"

"Huh? Oh no, can't. Only me." She suddenly seemed nervous and his curiosity was piqued. 

"Are you working on something else again so soon?" He leaned against the car door, then laughed as she pushed him off so she could open it.

"No, no, nothing new. Something personal. I've gotta go." She slipped into the car and started it. He looked at her speculatively and glanced at his own car. She had started to back out of her spot but stopped and rolled down her window. "Don't even think about following me. I will be on the lookout for your yellow monstrosity." She forked her fingers, pointing at her eyes, then at his, and back at her own. "I'll see you. Now stay." She backed out of her spot, looking at him again as she put the car in drive. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Can I move once you're gone?"

 "As long as you're not moving to follow me." She sped away and he shook his head as he walked to his car. He was extremely curious but he was going to do what she wanted. How much trouble could she get into someplace where they took appointments anyway?

* * *

Veronica stepped out of the prison much more in control of her emotions than when she visited Abel Koontz the last time. This visit was on her terms, not Abel's. She just wanted him to know that she knew he was somebody's patsy, nothing more. Now she just needed to figure out whose.  Obviously, it looked like it was the Kanes, but the question was why? She really couldn't see Jake killing Lilly but Celeste was another thing entirely. But would Jake construct this cover-up to save Celeste? It seemed more likely he would have used it as a way to get rid of her so he could openly have Veronica's mother. No, the only logical answer was the one she would never have considered if she hadn't stolen Duncan's medical file. They turned what had to have been an accident when Duncan had some kind of seizure into a murder and got Abel to confess to a crime that never occurred. 

As Veronica headed back to Neptune, she considered what to do next. If she was right, was there anything to be gained in revealing the truth? Was it justice for Lilly to destroy her brother's life because a medical condition caused him to do something he would never have done in his right mind? On the other hand, if she was right, Duncan was potentially a danger to anyone who got in his way at the wrong moment. These days, that mainly meant Jake and Celeste, and she couldn't bring herself to care much about that but it could also include Logan. She was surprised to realize that did concern her. A lot. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. _When the hell did that happen?_

* * *

"Umm, Keith?" Logan called as he carefully opened the door to Mars Investigations, looking around the room. He knew Veronica couldn't be back from her mysterious errand yet but he had expected to see her dad.  Instead, he saw Carrie Bishop, sitting alone on the beat-up couch.  

"He's in with my parents," Carrie said. "Final wrap-up of their case."

He walked over and dropped onto the other end of the couch.  "Do they know this was never really about you?" Logan said in a low voice.

Carrie looked embarrassed.  "Yeah, they do now and they're not happy. That's why they're dragging me around with them.  My mom's trying to figure out how to punish me for humiliating them and for costing them money with this investigation. They're REALLY mad that I won't tell the truth about Susan but luckily, they're not fighting me on that. Susan's almost like another daughter to them so they don't want her hurt any more either."

"That's good, that even though they're mad they're still supporting your decision."

"Yeah, I'm lucky." She looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing here anyway? I've heard how you've talked about Veronica's dad in the last year. Now you're driving her all around town on her wild search for the truth and then coming to visit him at work? That's weird." She suddenly gave him a very amused look. "Wait -- are you and Veronica dating?"

"What? No." He slouched back against the arm of the couch and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, formerly inseparable until tragedy pulls you apart, then constantly at each others' throats for the last year, now starting to look inseparable again. This is the stuff romance novels are made of."

He scoffed. "I hadn't pegged you for the Harlequin romance type of girl. More the National Enquirer. No, it's nothing like that. It's just that my mom..."

Carrie sobered immediately. "Oh."

"It's just that there wasn't a body and I don't want to believe it's true, ya know? I asked Veronica to help me find her and she involved her dad. So, here I am."

"Okay, I'm sorry if I was insensitive."

"No, no worries. Veronica's being a much better friend than I probably deserve, especially after that last year you just mentioned. Keith too. They've surprised me." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, you've very clearly called the dogs off.  She probably appreciates that."

"The dogs wouldn't have needed calling off if I hadn't set them loose in the first place." He looked towards the closed office door. "How long have they been in there?"

"About fifteen minutes before you got here. I suspect that Veronica had already given him the details about Susan so I think they're just wrapping this up. They shouldn't be very much longer."

"I think I'm gonna go anyway. When they come back out, can you tell Keith I was here and I'll come by another day unless he really needs me tonight." He stood up. "Do you mind?"

"No, that's fine. I'll pass it on." She looked at him sympathetically. "I never got a chance to tell you. I'm really sorry about your mom, Logan. I hope you're right and they can help you find her."

He tugged on his sleeves. This was the same uncomfortable feeling he had had at the Days memorial when people were expressing sympathy about something he knew was a lie. "It'll be okay. I'm confident. Thanks, Carrie."

"Anytime, Logan. Thanks for keeping my secret. I owe you. Veronica too."

"No, you don't. It's just the right thing to do."

"Well, maybe we can get coffee or something sometime. My treat. For you doing the right thing." She smirked at him. "Since you're not dating Veronica."

He looked at her uncertainly, not sure why she seemed so amused but spending time with her didn't sound unappealing. "Sure, that could be fun, although from what you said before, it sounded like long-term grounding might be in your future. Just let me know when you can make an escape and I'll meet you with the getaway car."

She laughed. "Sounds good. Talk to you next week at school."


	11. Making a Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've entered the time frame of Ruskie Business. Clearly a lot of the action of that chapter has been altered by our "change of circumstance". Where do we go from here?

11 – Making a Choice

"Veronica, do you have a minute?"

Veronica glanced up from switching books out at her locker to find Meg Manning looking at her hesitantly.  "For you, Meg, sure. What's up?"

"Well," Meg looked around with a nervous smile, "I think I have a secret admirer."

"Oh, how fun for you,” Veronica said dryly. “Any suspects?" She was interrupted by her ringing phone, which she pulled from her pocket, checked the number quickly, and shoved back. "Does your admirer call you and not say anything before they hang up?" 

"Umm, no. My admirer texts." Meg explained about the text she had received while returning from a game the week before and her suspicions about a couple of the players on the bus with her when the text came in.

"'I think you're K-E-W-L'? Ugh. You want me to find this guy and tase him, right?" 

"No," Meg laughed, "well, probably not. I guess it depends what you find."

"I'm finding a ridiculous speller; that part's guaranteed. But it's your funeral. I'll see what I can find out." She spotted Logan a little further down the hall. "I'll talk to you later, Meg."

"Logan, wait up!" She hurried toward him. His head popped up from the notebook he'd been reading as he walked and he spun toward her with a grin on his face.

"Miss Mars. How may I be of service today?"

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "You provide service? When did that start?"

He looked at her smugly. "Oh, I provide excellent service. I have references." He waggled his eyebrows. "I'll get you a list."

"I'll get along without it, thanks. Look, we need to talk. Somewhere a little more private. Can you give me a few minutes at lunch?"

He looked at her seriously for the first time. "Sure. Is lunch soon enough?"

"Yeah, it's not super urgent. Just, a little weird. I want your take on it."

He frowned. "And I'm supposed to go through the rest of the morning stewing over that? Nuh-uh. You need privacy? You've got an office for that." He gestured down the hallway toward the bathroom she used for business. She chuckled.

"Nope. I've got a test next period. No skipping class for your issues. You're the one with other places to be the last couple of days. You could have come over any time in the last few days but you didn't so now you wait." Now she was the one who looked smug.

"I was hanging out with Dick. He's agitated because his dad is courting some hot Laker Girl and Dick's worried about his inheritance getting smaller with more future ex-wives to feed."

"Oh, poor, poor Dick. I weep for him."

"I wasn't expecting a lot of sympathy from you. But I was on an errand of mercy, you must see that." He gave her a hopeful smile. "So come on, spill."

She affected a thinking pose, tapping her finger against her lips while she pretended to contemplate.

“Come on.” This time he tried a goofy smile.

“Mmmh…nope. Test first. Talk later.” He pouted and she laughed before walking away. 

"You're mean," he shouted after her. She was still laughing when she reached her classroom.

* * *

 Logan expected to corner Veronica during Journalism but she was a no-show. "Duncan, where's Veronica? Did you send her out on some assignment?"

Duncan looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you care? It seems like you and Veronica have been spending an awful lot of time together lately. What's up with that?"

"I told you I was getting her help about my mom. What's your problem?"

"I never asked you what your problem was when you were torturing her daily." Duncan's voice was beginning to rise and several students were staring.

"Well, maybe you should have," Logan answered in a furious whisper, shocked at how this had escalated so quickly but still enough in control to try to minimize the scene he knew they were causing. "She never did anything to either of us and you froze her out and I turned into a jackass." He got right up in Duncan's face and mimicked his earlier question. "What's up with that?"

Duncan's face turned bright red and he started to sputter something incoherent when suddenly Veronica was there, grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him away with her. Logan glanced back over his shoulder as he trailed behind her into the hallway. Duncan looked both furious and completely lost. It was an odd combination.

Veronica pulled Logan into the girls' bathroom and then whirled on him. "Why are you provoking him?"

Logan gaped down at her. "You think that was me provoking him?" He shook his head, trying to clear the confusion he was feeling. "If you must know, I was sticking up for you."

"I heard what you said but you shouldn't be working him up. I don't need you defending me to him. I'm fine."

Logan straightened up and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You know something you're not telling."

All the emotion left her face. It was like looking at a Veronica mask. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do." He began to circle the bathroom, knocking each door open to make sure they were alone.

"Stop that," she said, pulling him away from the stalls back to the center of the room before picking up where he left off. "What if there was someone in one of these? Do you really want to surprise some poor girl in a stall?" She finished her round of the room and then went to the door and pushed the rubber wedge under it so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"So is this, like, our special spot now?" Logan asked in a mocking tone, "or do you bring all your friends here for alone time?" He knew the jackass was dangerously close to getting loose but he was feeling a little slighted by her complete lack of appreciation for his efforts to get Duncan to treat her better.

"Knock it off."

He rolled his eyes and could feel his face settling into sulky lines but he couldn't help himself. "Look, he was bitching at me about spending time with you and I just wanted him to stop. I've been stopping everyone else, why not Duncan?"

He suddenly had a flash of a memory but he couldn't imagine how she would have known about that. "Hang on. Tell me why you don't want him getting upset. Tell me, and maybe, I'll tell you what I know."

The shocked 'oh' that slipped from her lips left him gleeful. "What do you know, Logan?"

"Oh no, Mars, that's not how this one's gonna work. You show me yours, then I'll show you mine." Her face colored slightly and he nearly laughed out loud. "Mind out of the gutter, Veronica." 

"I never..."

"Nope, no distractions. Why are you worried about Duncan getting upset?"

She turned away from him and leaned her forehead against the bathroom wall briefly before squaring her shoulders and facing him like she was going before a firing squad. "Duncan has a medical condition. It causes him to have violent seizures."

"I actually kinda know about that already. Dammit. Now I've got nothing to show."

She looked back at him in confusion. "You know about his epilepsy?"

"Holy crap, it's epilepsy? I didn't know that. I just knew that he'd had at least one seizure."

"How'd you know that?"

"I was there. Heard screaming, ran down to see what was happening, found Duncan on Jake, trying to choke him out. I had to pry his fingers off Jake's throat." Logan ran his fingers through his hair. "Jake sent me home and drove off with Duncan, I assume, to the hospital. When I saw Duncan a few days later, he never mentioned anything about what had happened. I thought maybe he didn't remember."

"Yeah, that's very possible." She stepped closer to Logan, concern in her eyes. "When was that?"

"A couple days after he stopped talking to you."

Veronica's hands flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh no." She turned away again, pressing up against the wall with her whole body this time. She was silent but Logan could see her shaking.

"And within two weeks, Lilly was dead." Her voice was muffled but he heard her clearly.

"What do those things have to do with each other?" he asked. He could hear the shrill tone in his voice. He walked over to her and pulled on her arm so she turned to face him. He regretted it instantly at the sight of tears running down her face. 

"I'd rather it was Abel," she said and he understood her immediately.

"It was Abel," he answered, his voice raised and angry. "I don't know why you're insisting on this ludicrous fairytale but --"

"It wasn't Abel," she whispered. "I know you don't want to believe it but it's true. Someone got him to take the fall, I assume paid him off somehow, and someone altered the scene to change Lilly's time of death. I've got proof, Logan. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear it, but I do."

He watched the tears sliding down her cheeks and knew she wasn't lying. But he also knew she had to be wrong.

"That doesn't mean Duncan did something to her. Why do you think that has to be the answer?"

"Who else could have altered the crime scene but the Kanes? And why would they? Think about it Logan. I don't want this to be true anymore than you do but nothing else makes sense."

"But it doesn't make sense. I'll never believe he hurt her on purpose," he said, looking at Veronica fiercely, as if challenging her to say differently but she shook her head and he realized that she was not suggesting any such thing. "So if it was an accident like you think, why would they go to all this trouble?"

Her incredulous look made him think it through. _Of course..._ he slapped his forehead in consternation when he grasped her train of thought. "They still want him to be president. Or king of the world if they can orchestrate it." 

"Why not?" she said bitterly. "What's a little accidental death in politics?"

He looked at her closely. "Does your dad know all this?"

"Umm, no. I mean, he knows some of it." She looked away from him, studying her shoes, her discomfort at this topic apparent. "Some of the stuff I know...he wouldn't be too crazy about how I know it."

"So what are you planning to do?"

She wiped the tears off her face. "I really don't know. I was up most of the night trying to work that out. If I'm right, it was an accident. Does outing Duncan change anything for Lilly? Maybe Abel Koontz could be dying at home with his family, if he has any, but he made a choice and my guess is that he was amply rewarded."

"Wait a minute. Abel Koontz is dying? How do you know that?"

"That's one of those things I probably shouldn't know." She gave him a look that he couldn't really read, but it looked maybe like embarrassment. "No probably about it. I shouldn't know. Abel knows I know though."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the pain in his head. "How does the confessed murderer – who is in prison – even know you, let alone know that you know he's dying?"

Now she definitely looked embarrassed. "I told him."

"The top secret appointment last week?"

She nodded.

"Veronica! You went to a federal prison to visit an inmate? How'd you even get in?"

"He'd approved me as a visitor already. I just called and made another appointment."

Logan spun away from her, taking his turn to lean his face against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. "You'd been there before?"

"Uh huh."

"And your dad doesn't know."

"Nope. And I'd like to keep it that way for now. please."

He banged his head against the wall a few times, hoping he'd wake himself up and find this whole conversation was just a weird dream. No such luck, so he straightened back up and turned to look at her. "Okay, let's put Abel off to the side for now.  We're not done with that yet but it's secondary right now. If you're right, and Duncan lost it and accidentally killed Lilly, what are we going to do?"

"I already told you... I DON'T KNOW. If I'm right, does it benefit anyone to bring this information out in the open? Duncan's life would be even more ruined than it probably is already. Abel would get to go home but he's probably getting better medical care in prison than he'd get on the outside. Jake and Celeste might – emphasis on might – get a slap on the wrist for the cover-up but Lilly's still dead."

Logan flinched at her harsh words but it was clear from her expression that he wasn't the only one affected.

"I don't mind Jake and Celeste getting in trouble. Abel made his choices for his own reasons. Duncan probably doesn't even know what happened and bringing it out ensures that he finds out he was responsible for his sister's death. I'm not sure there's really an upside to telling. It's not like we're bringing an actual murderer to justice. The only thing that makes me think I should tell..." She trailed off and looked at him.

They seemed to be on the same wavelength because he picked up her thought right where she left off. "Is Duncan still dangerous? That's why you didn't want me getting him riled up. You don't know if he might hurt someone else."

She nodded. "Yeah. He seems pretty normal right now, well, that's not really the right word, but I'm guessing they're medicating him and it's keeping him calm." Logan nodded. "But he got pretty mad at you in there, for nothing really. I don't know how much it takes for him to snap."

"My guess is that he's pretty heavily medicated. I think he might have tried to come off around the time you were dating Troy. He livened up for a while but then he went back into the stupor." Logan rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "This little temper tantrum with me, that's the liveliest he's been in a few weeks.  Maybe they're messing around with his dosage, trying to find a safe place for him to be. He can't be the student body president, or any other president, if all he does is stare into space."

"That makes sense. Look Logan, my inclination right now is let this be but I'm worried about you. If we're going to sit on this, you have to promise me that you'll stay alert around him and be smart. No more trying to rile him up."

He looked at her, surprised. "You're worried about me?"

She turned pink. "Well, yeah. You're probably the most infuriating person I know. If someone's going to push him into a frenzy, it's gonna be you."

He smiled at her and moved closer so he could rub his hand on her upper arm, hoping to reassure her. "Don't worry, Ronnie, now that I'm in the loop, I'll keep my infuriating self in check." She rolled her eyes at him and he let go of her arm so he could chuck her under the chin. "I agree that there isn't anything to gain from outing this secret. I appreciate that you're not going to push it. Let's just keep an eye out and as long as nothing changes, as long as Duncan seems stable, we'll just let this be." She nodded. "I mean, surely Jake and Celeste are as worried about this as we are. Right?"

"I hope so." She looked a little dubious, and he understood that feeling.  "Look, we need to get back. We've been in here way too long. People are going to talk."

He thought of what Carrie had said yesterday afternoon, thinking they were dating. "Yeah, we should probably be careful about that. I suspect that was what got him going a while ago. Not just 'my infuriating self' but the thought that I have been spending a little too much time with your infuriating self." She rolled her eyes but didn't disagree.  "What about what you wanted to talk about at lunch? I'm sure you weren't planning to confess all of this that we've been discussing." 

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I wasn't planning to unburden myself about this. It has to do with your mom's credit cards. There's been some activity and we know it isn't her.  Do you have any of her cards? And have you been renting cars?"

He scoffed. "No. I mean about the cars. I do have a couple of her cards but I haven't used them. I spend _Daddy's_ money whenever possible. I'm certainly not going to spend anything that she might need." He chewed on his thumb. "But Trina has no problem spending my mom's money. I bet it's Trina. But she was in Australia and couldn't come home. Where was the car rented?"

"Out of LAX. Maybe she's back in the States."

"Ugh. That means she'll probably be home soon.  I was so enjoying the peace and quiet." His stomach turned in disgust.

"Well, we can do nothing, and maybe that will keep her away for longer.  Or we can cancel the card to mess with her."

"Let's do nothing for now. She'll probably hole up somewhere expensive. The longer she does that, the longer before I have to deal with her. That's worth wasting a little of Mom's money."  He reached out to rub her arm again. "Thanks, Veronica. You've been a good friend through all of this. I hope I'm worth it."

She smiled. "I like having my old friend back. Not exactly the same but...yeah, most of the time you're worth it." She stepped out of his grasp and walked to the door, knocking the door stop out of the way and dropping it into her bag. She peeked out, then closed the door again. "Okay, get back to class, young man. I'll be along in a bit." He walked to the door but she was still holding it shut. "I'll tell you if anything changes on the card. And Dad said he'll probably have something for you in another couple days. Whatever that means. No one likes me enough to tell me." She made an exaggerated pouty face. "Even so, I'll let you know when you should come by again. Although Dad did say to tell you that you're welcome anytime." She dropped the pout for a different exaggerated look, this time of thoughtful confusion. "Which is weird. But there's no accounting for taste."

"Ah, there's my dear friend, boosting my self-esteem at all times," he laughed. "Let me out of here, you're messing up my educational opportunities." She peeked out again and then opened the door. He saluted her and headed back to Journalism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't say it often enough but thanks to KMD0107 for her awesome beta skills.


	12. New Connections

"Did you find that weird-ass dog yet, V?" Wallace asked as he walked into the Mars Investigation waiting room. He was worn out from basketball practice but he'd been promised movie night as some sort of restitution for his ill-fated attempt to look at his teammates' cell phones for the investigation into Meg's secret admirer. He was surprised to find Logan leaning over Veronica's shoulder as she sat at her desk and peered at her computer. "Supafly?" 

Both their heads popped up in unison. "Wallace! Done with practice so soon?" Veronica said. She seemed a little tense. Logan stood upright, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Wallace was getting used to Veronica talking to Logan again but every time he saw them with their heads together like they just had been, he flashed back to the beginning of school when Logan had been bashing in Veronica's headlights. Of course, she had gotten the guy arrested and suspended so he understood to a certain extent why Logan had lashed out at her but it was still weird that they seemed to actually be friendly now. 

"It was plenty long. I'm getting tired of all the running Coach is making us do. Those boys need to learn some basketball, not track."

"It's endurance you're learning, my dear Wallace," Veronica teased. Logan snorted out a laugh behind her.

"I've got that already, girl," Wallace retorted.

"I'm sure but it's about the team and I'm sure the rest of them aren't as awesome as you."

"Damn straight." Wallace threw himself onto the couch and settled his backpack next to him. "Whatcha working on? Still looking for Tom Cruz?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on that. I've got an idea but I need to find time to make calls to some vet offices. Maybe tomorrow. I know I promised you movies."

"Nah, take your time. I'm relaxing on this fine Corinthian leather." He made a show of a leisurely stretch into a reclining position as he patted the old couch appreciatively. 

"Yeah, it's like resting on clouds," Veronica said sarcastically. "I can't make the calls now; if I get anything, I'll have to hightail it down to the sheriff's office and I don't want to leave you like that. I'll do it tomorrow before Caz's party. I promised Meg I'd go with her. Hunting down the admirer, ya know."

"As long as you don't drag me into that again," Wallace groaned. "Never again." He rocked his head back to look at Logan who had not yet said a word. "Looks like you've got another sacrificial lamb to throw to the wolves of your investigating." He smirked and pushed back to an upright position. "Let him go as the math geek boyfriend next time."

Logan raised his eyebrows and grinned, walking around the desk to lean against it facing Wallace. "I'm not sure I would have been able to pull off math geek. What else ya got?"

"Well..." Wallace looked at Veronica questioningly, unsure if his first favor for Veronica was open for discussion with Logan. She snorted and ducked her head as she realized why he was looking at her.

"Sure, tell him that. Truthfully, you're the reason he didn't get prosecuted so he should be grateful." She laughed. "Don't be surprised if he's not though."

"Wait, you made that bong go up in smoke? Then I'm grateful for your part in that whole shady deal." He turned to point threateningly at Veronica, like he had in the hallway that day. "You, on the other hand..."

She took his lead and imitated her response to him from that day, feigning a yawn.  He shook his head and turned back to lean against the desk again.  

Wallace laughed. "Actually, most of what I do for her you can't do."

"Oh really? I'm very handy," Logan said in a serious voice. Veronica snorted in derision and he heard her whisper, "Handsy, maybe," under her breath. 

"Unless you want to get an office aide job, I'm afraid you're out of luck. But I will gladly let you take over any or all of the outside assignments."

Veronica came out from behind the desk and walked over to the couch to sit beside him. "Whine, whine, whine. You've had 'outside assignments', as you call them, a couple of times and the main one, be honest, Wallace, was because the case was for a girl you liked. Weevil does more outside work for me than you do."

"Weevil?!" Logan straightened up from his lean and took a step towards Veronica. Her lips pursed into a tiny sneer and her eyes grew cold. "What do you mean, Weevil?" Veronica continued to glare at him in silence. Wallace shifted uneasily as he watched the stand-off and after a tense moment, Logan stepped back to lean against the desk again, running a hand through his hair.  "Okay, sorry. I overreacted."

"Ya think?" As Wallace watched, her face relaxed slightly. "You saw me working with Weevil after your poker game and you know I was working with him when his idiot cousin stole the credit card. Why are you acting so shocked?"

Logan shot an uncomfortable look at Wallace who suddenly felt like a third wheel. "Hey V, give the guy a break."

"Nah, it's okay. She's right. I just...sometimes I forget who I'm dealing with." Veronica's face scrunched up in confusion but Wallace was pretty sure that he understood. "Sometimes, lately, it feels like you're the old Ronnie, and I forget that you're not. The old Ronnie wouldn't have had anything to do with Weevil."

"The old Ronnie wouldn't have gotten you arrested," she pointed out. Wallace chuckled and Logan smiled sheepishly.

"That is true. It was easier remembering who you are now when you were spending your time getting me arrested." His smile widened.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Once. You get a guy arrested once and he never lets it go." She threw her hands up and turned to Wallace. "Are you going to give me a hard time when I get you arrested?"

Wallace gave a squawk of surprise and scooted away from her. "Yeah, probably. And my mom...you thought she didn't like you when you flashed me..."

"WHAT?" 

Veronica and Wallace both burst into laughter while Logan stood with his mouth hanging open in shock. "Yeah, your mom really wouldn't appreciate an actual arrest."

"Uh-uh-uh, no way, you guys are not getting away without explaining this flashing thing."

Veronica continued laughing as she stood up and reached for Wallace's hand to pull him up off the couch. "That's what you think." She went back to the desk to pack up her laptop, snickering as she went. "We've got to get going. Movie night waits for no one. What are you doing tonight?"

Wallace was very amused by the disgruntled look on Logan's face as he realized he was not going to get the story he wanted. "I'm going home and sulking."

"Poor baby."

"We're just going over to V's to watch movies. You can come with us." Wallace was surprised to hear his own voice inviting Logan Echolls to get in on BFF night.  Logan and Veronica were apparently surprised too based on their matching eyebrows, raised practically to their hairlines. "If you don't have anything better to do."

Logan seemed to recover first. "I don't want to horn in..."

"It's Wallace's night; if he's fine with you joining us, I'm fine with it." Veronica shrugged like she was indifferent but she was smiling. 

"Well, okay then," Logan looked at Wallace. "If you're sure."

"Sure." Wallace grabbed his backpack and hitched it over his shoulder before turning towards the door. "And hey," he glanced back at Logan with a grin, "spring for pizza and maybe I'll tell you what you want to know."

* * *

Veronica had locked up the house and just crawled into bed when her phone buzzed with a text.  

11:47 PM:  Logan Echolls: Still awake?

11:48 PM:  Veronica Mars: No

The phone buzzed with an incoming call this time and she shook her head as she answered. "Can you read?"

He chuckled in her ear. " _Not the big words._ " 

"No is too big for you?" She sat up to punch her pillow into submission and settled back down on her side.

" _I've never really understood that word. It's said to me so rarely._ " She made a derisive hurrumphing noise and he laughed. " _Okay, sorry. I just wanted to thank you for letting me hang with you guys tonight._ "

"Thank Wallace, not me. He invited you."

" _It was fun. I can see why you like him. He's a good guy,_ " Logan said. She heard rustling sounds and assumed he was getting into bed.   

"Yeah, he is. Now, what do you want? School starts in eight hours. I need to get some sleep."

" _Should we tell him about my mom?_ " Veronica was shocked into silence. " _Veronica? Are you still there?_ "

"Um, yeah, I'm here. Why do you want to tell him?"

" _Well, it's kinda awkward hanging around him with you when he doesn't know_."

"Are you planning to hang out with us a lot?" He didn't answer. "Logan?"

" _Yeah, you make a good point. Never mind. I wasn't thinking._ " Veronica sat silently for a moment. " _Hey, Veronica, I'm going to go. I'll see you in Journalism._ "

"No, hang on." Veronica sighed. "I'm sorry, that was mean."

" _No, you're right._ "

"No, I'm not. We all had fun tonight. And I don't share my toys very well, but Wallace would be a good new friend for you. Give you a completely new take on life."

" _Or I could give him a completely new take._ " His self-deprecating tone came through very clearly and in her mind's eye, she saw him running his hand nervously through his hair.

"Hey, I'm not worried about you corrupting Wallace. You haven't met Alicia yet. She'll take you apart if she thinks you're a bad influence."

" _Like she did with you? You sports bra-flashing floozy?_ " She was relieved that he was joking again.

"Eh, she's over that." Veronica chuckled but then sobered as she considered his original question. "How about this? Let's get my dad's opinion about this first. Wallace is totally trustworthy but the truth is, the more people who know, the more likely the news gets out. She's still got at least a couple more weeks left before she should leave the rehab program; we really don't want to mess this up."

" _Yeah. You're right. This is probably a bad idea._ "

"I don't know. I'll bring it up to Dad when he gets back in town.  You're gonna need to come over when he's back too. You can talk to him about this then."

" _Okay, that's a good plan. I'll let you go.  Sweet dreams, Veronica._ "

"Thanks, Lo. See you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kmd0107 who kept this from being a raised eyebrow fest.


	13. Reveal

"Geez Meg, I hope it's neither of these guys." Meg had linked arms with Veronica as they left the model home and headed back to Veronica's car. "Especially Caz. No, Meg. Just no."

"Martin seems nice," Meg said, her voice hesitant.

"Boy, do you sound thrilled," Veronica teased. "You don't want it to be him either."

"I didn't say that." Meg shrugged with an embarrassed smile. 

"Of course you didn't. Your niceness wouldn't allow it. I would have been shocked if you did." Veronica steered Meg around a couple kissing in the middle of the walkway, then pulled up short at the pair walking towards them. 

"Hey Meg...Veronica. Are you guys leaving?" Duncan was smiling down at them with Logan hovering closely behind him.

"Duncan, Logan, hi! Yeah, we're heading out." Meg's smile was bigger than it had been all night long. Veronica felt her eyebrows raise in surprise and she released Meg's arm and took a step away. _Does Meg like Duncan? Or maybe Logan? Nah, Logan doesn't seem like Meg's type. Duncan though..._ She noticed that Logan was looking at her curiously and she met his eyes, wondering if they were thinking the same thing again. If she was right and Meg liked Duncan, would she be safe with him?

"Heading to another party?" Duncan was definitely speaking directly to Meg now, with a soft, flirty smile that was a little too familiar. Veronica struggled to keep a straight face. Between the weirdness of watching her ex-boyfriend—who would barely speak to her—halfway way flirting with her friend right in front of her, and her concern about Duncan's mental health, she was a mess of mixed of emotions.

"Oh no, this was enough party for us. As it is, it's a good thing I'm staying at Veronica's tonight so I've got a change of clothes. I got a beer shower from Caz and my dad would kill me if I went home smelling like this." Duncan took a step closer and gave a playful sniff and Veronica couldn't stop the horror-struck gasp that escaped her as she watched Duncan and Meg smiling at each other. Luckily, the only one who noticed was Logan and as she noticed him looking at her sympathetically, her mouth snapped shut and she shook her head at him.  _It's not what you're think._  

"Duncan?" she said in as casual a voice as she could muster, "how do you spell cool?"

Three faces turned to stare at her: Logan's, looking like she'd lost her mind; Meg's, with much too hopeful of a smile on her face; and Duncan's, both embarrassed and excited.

"How'd you know?" he asked. He wasn't looking at her any longer; he was staring at Meg who was staring back. 

 "Just playing a hunch."

* * *

Logan had no idea what was going on. Veronica looked vaguely nauseated as she watched Duncan hold his hand out to Meg, who looked at it for about two seconds before she took it. 

"Does this mean I don't get to tase him?" Veronica's face was back to that mask of disinterest that he was starting to become very familiar with.

Meg giggled in response. "No. Even bad spellers deserve a chance."  Logan curled his lip in disgust as he watched Veronica's so-called friend and his stupid best friend making goo-goo eyes at each other right in front of her.  He looked at Veronica again and was surprised to see her rolling her eyes and shaking her head, not looking hurt at all. She caught his eye and jerked her thumb away from the new happy couple. He nodded and backed away from Duncan towards the street, Veronica following him.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, rubbing his hand up her arm.

She moved in close beside him so she could speak quietly. Her low voice in his ear made him shiver. "What? Of course. How is he tonight? Will Meg be okay with him?"

Logan blinked. "You're all right with them together?" Even after well over a year apart, he had been pretty sure that Duncan was still hung up on Veronica and he always assumed Veronica felt the same.

"As long as he's not going to hurt her," she whispered in reply. "Come on...Mr. Perfect and Miss Pure of Heart? What could be better?"

"Umm...yeah...I guess that makes sense." He ducked his head to her ear and grinned when she shivered in response to his voice like he just had to hers. "He's been fine all night, actually a little perkier than usual. I don't think there's any risk—not tonight at least." 

"All right then." She smiled up at him and turned back to Meg and Duncan, who were still holding hands and staring at each other but not saying anything. "So, Meg? Still want to go?"

That finally jolted the pair out of their stupor. "Oh, Veronica, maybe we could stay..."

"Yeah, no, I think I'm done for the night but maybe Tweedledee and Tweedledum here will agree to see you safely back to my house a little later."

Logan shook his head. "Tweedledum drove. Maybe you can just drop me off at home." _Don't make me baby-sit them,_ he tried to will his thought into Veronica's brain. He decided it must have worked because she smirked at him and shook her head.

"No, I really can't but Meg does need to be back at my house before midnight. You guys can make that happen, right?"

"Oh absolutely," Duncan said. "Is that okay with you, Meg?" 

"Sure. Should we go in?" Duncan nodded and they walked together into the model home, Logan and Veronica watching them go. After Duncan opened the door and ushered Meg inside, Logan turned to Veronica.

"You're really okay with that?"

She looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? Except for that little problem where he could be a danger to her." The last sentence was spoken in a whisper.

"Yeah, that." _And the fact that he's your ex-boyfriend who never really broke up with you,_ but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"That's why you're staying with them. You'd better get inside." She made a shooing motion at him.

"You do realize that I can't be with them 24/7. If that relationship starts, they are going to be spending time alone. I refuse to follow them into the backseat. I'm not anti-threesome but with those two?" He shuddered and she laughed.

"Meg isn't getting in anyone's backseat for the foreseeable future. I just want someone to see how they are together for a while and it obviously can't be me. The ex-girlfriend following around her ex and his new girl? You think people were talking smack about me before? That will be nothing compared to what they'd say then." She looked up at him with her eyebrows quirked, as if challenging him to disagree. 

"Yeah, even with both me and Carrie out of the Veronica-gossip biz, you're probably right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, I'll do what you want but you've got to know that I can't be there even most of the time. If this is happening, we're either going to have to trust that he's taking his meds or come clean about what we think happened."

"Just watch them and let me know how it goes. It's not like he's lashing out regularly. Maybe this will be good for him. Meg's not likely to get him riled up the way Lilly did. Lilly loved to torment Duncan. Meg would never." She smiled sadly and Logan knew she was thinking of Lilly. 

"All right. I'll do what you want," he said. He looked down at her and shook his head. "I'm doing that all the time these days. I'm pretty sure my life was easier when we were adversarial." He smoothed her hair behind her ear, then tapped her nose gently.

She smiled up at him with a wicked glint in her eye and he knew instantly that he was wrong about that. "I could get you arrested again, for old time's sake."

"No, no, I'll be fine." He turned to head into the house to lurk after the happy couple as instructed. "Some appreciation though. Some appreciation would be nice."

"I'll go home and make cookies," she said with a wink, her tone teasing.

He looked back at her and shrugged.

"I have missed your cookies."

* * *

"Honey, it's 11:30 at night. Why are you baking?" Keith had returned earlier in the evening from his two days of chasing a bail-jumper and fallen into bed immediately but the smell of cookies baking drew him back out.

"I'm expressing appreciation for Logan doing a job that I can't do." She set the tray on the counter and walked over to hug him. "Welcome home, Pops. Good hunting?"

"Successful. Not all that good, but successful." 

"You didn't hurt your back again, did you?" She stepped away and looked at him like she was searching for an injury.

"No, I'm fine." He pulled her back into a hug. He wasn't going to get into the details which had involved wrestling a gun away from the bad guy. 

Veronica pulled away again and looked at him suspiciously. "Hmmphf. Why do I feel like there's more to this story?"

"Because you're pathologically suspicious?"

"If people would stop hiding things, I wouldn't have to be suspicious all the time." She turned back to her cookies.

"I'm sad to say that I understand that sentiment. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She looked up at him sharply, then softened with a smile. 

"It's that Mars' charm." She put another cookie sheet into the oven. 

"So, why the compulsion to bake in the middle of the night?" He reached forward to snag a cookie off the sheet but she rapped his knuckles with her spatula.

"They're too hot. They'll burn you and then crumble in your hand. Wait just a minute." She moved the cookies to a cooling rack. "I'm baking because I'm expecting Logan in the next half hour, maybe less."

"Honey. Haven't we had this conversation? Curfew isn't just about you being in. It's also about the boys being out." He fanned his hand over the cooling cookies, trying to speed the process. 

"It's just Logan. And...well...maybe Duncan. Meg definitely, but she's a girl and she's spending the night so kicking her out at midnight isn't really sleep-over protocol." She leaned back against the counter, shaking her head at his efforts. 

"Duncan Kane?" Keith said in disbelief. 

"He might not even come in—hopefully not—it would be weird if he came in." She wrinkled her nose and Keith felt a wave of relief. "I do expect Logan to come in for a couple minutes and, really, I do kinda owe him the cookies."

Keith walked to the cupboard and pulled out a plate and a glass.  He poured himself a glass of milk and piled half a dozen cookies on his plate. "I don't want them here for very long. I'm taking my milk and cookies and retiring to my bedroom. Everyone but Meg needs to be out by 12:30, at the latest." He gave her his most serious dad expression and she snorted out a laugh.

"Absolutely, Dad." Both their heads turned towards the door as 'shave and a haircut' rapped against it.  

"Logan's here." Pointing towards his bare wrist, he said, "12:30. I'll see you in the morning, honey." 

* * *

Veronica opened the door to find Logan leaning against the jamb, grinning. "I could smell cookies all the way from the car."

"Yeah, my dad came home tonight so I made them for him," she teased. His pout made her laugh; she couldn't help it. "I might have enough for you to have some too."

"Woo hoo!" he cheered and came into the apartment, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Where's the happy couple?" she asked, peeking out past the curtain and seeing no one. She turned back to find Logan with his mouth full of cookies.

"Oh my God, these are good." He grinned before shoving another one in his mouth. He gave a happy sigh and slid onto one of the stools within reach of the rack of cookies. She walked around the island back into the kitchen space, peeking into the oven to check the cookies, then resumed rolling the dough into balls and then into the cinnamon-sugar for the next batch.

"So, can you stop wolfing cookies down long enough to give your report?"

He stopped with another cookie partway to his mouth and looked at her sheepishly. "They're so good."

"Thanks. Now spill it."

"Everything was cool. Now they're outside saying good night. Literally, saying good night. I doubt he'll even kiss her," he said before shoving the entire cookie in his mouth and hopping up from the stool to get a glass from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge.

"That's it?" she asked with a sneer. "You've got a lot to learn about spying."

He took a big drink of milk and sighed contentedly again. "There really isn't anything else to say. Everything was cool. They wandered around holding hands and smiling at each other." He topped off his glass and put the milk away, then walked back to his stool. "They were uber-boring. It was kinda like watching..." his voice suddenly stopped and he looked up at her sharply, then grabbed another cookie and shoved the whole thing in again, effectively ending his ability to speak further.

She shook her head at him. "It was like watching the Duncan & Veronica show, circa early 2003, right?" 

He looked up at her, guilt in his eyes. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

Veronica looked away from him as the timer buzzed. As she pulled one tray out and put another in, she replied, "Seriously, Logan? Do you think I'm still pining away for a guy who dumped me without a word more than a year ago? Do you think I'm that pathetic?" She straightened up from the oven and glanced up at him. He looked horrified.

"No, Veronica, no. Still having feelings about someone you used to love but can't be with anymore wouldn't make you pathetic. If it did, I'm way more pathetic that you." He leaned his arms on the counter and stared down at them.

She was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of sadness. "Logan. You still missing Lilly isn't the same as me and Duncan.  He dumped me and didn't even tell me. He's barely spoken to me since then, other than occasionally in the last few months when he hasn't had any choice. I really am okay with him and Meg. It's a decent match."

"Yeah, she's just like you used to be." He looked up at her earnestly from under his eyelashes, then looked confused when she snickered and shook her head at him. 

"Come on, I was never that sweet. I was way too pink back then but honestly, do you think Meg would have lasted a week with Lilly as her best friend?" She smiled and shrugged at him. "I'm pretty sure Meg would have run away screaming from Lilly Kane and her schemes." 

She was relieved when he snorted out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Lilly always said there was more to you than what you were showing us." He smirked at her. "She'd go crazy over you now."  

She chuckled and took a step back to spin in the middle of the kitchen. "Yeah, this is really a red satin look." She had on an apron over the black polka-dotted dress and sweater she'd worn to the party and had oven mitts on both hands. Logan scoffed.

"Maybe not that look but the mini-skirts and the ass-kicking boots?"

"She'd tell me I looked too butch."

"Yeah, right before she made a move on ya." He rubbed his hands together eagerly and she was not entirely comfortable with the look on his face. 

"Oh, Logan, eww. Stop that or I'm kicking you out."

He cackled and grabbed another cookie. "Okay, forget I said anything. I'm totally not picturing that kiss in the limo."

"Really, you have to stop." She smacked him with her spatula. "Or no more cookies."

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll be good. I promise."

"You'd better." She grabbed one of the little snack containers she used for Wallace's spirit boxes and started stacking cookies into it. "Now, before they show up, tell me, do you think it's safe for Meg to be around Duncan?"

"Yeah, it seems like it. He was just regular old Duncan, seemed calm and pretty happy." Veronica looked up from her cookie stacking and found Logan staring at her, grinning again. "More. Put more in."

"Do you think these are for you?" She laughed when his lower lip pouted out. "Okay, they're for you, as long as you agree to my next request."

"All right," he said in a coy voice, "but not here. You said your dad's back home."

She gave an indignant, "HEY!" and he burst into laughter.

"Oh, not that? What then?"

She shook her head at him, trying not to laugh, "When you've got him on his own..."

"Oh, Veronica, eww, no."

She continued without acknowledging him. It was for the best. "...if you can find a way, try to ask him about the seizure that you saw last year. Very delicately. You said that he didn't remember so he might not realize that you know but surely he knows it happens. Just put it like, 'how've you been doing, I've been worried about you, can I help?'. Don't do it when you guys are completely alone. Do it when you're in his house and Jake's around, just in case he freaks. I don't want you doing anything risky. Okay?"

"I think I've just been insulted. I can take Duncan, Veronica. "

"Dumbass, you said yourself that you had to pry his fingers off Jake's throat. If he gets the jump on you in a fit of rage, even your Mr. Tough Guy act could be overpowered."

"Well, if that happened, having Jake within yelling distance might not be enough. If he whacks me with something..." he trailed off and fell silent.

"Ugh, you're right. Never mind."

"No, it'll be fine. Don't worry. I can make this work." He paused and swallowed hard. "Nothing big and heavy around, keep my eyes open..." He stopped suddenly when there was a soft tap on the door and Meg came in. Duncan was not with her.

"Hi guys!" Meg was flushed and smiling. "Logan, Duncan's waiting for you in the car." 

"Okay, I'm outta here." He turned back to reach across the counter for his cookie box. He moved to put another couple of cookies in his box but Veronica rapped him with the spatula again. "I might have been wrong about that one thing," he said. With his back entirely to Meg, he made an exaggerated kissing face.

"Yeah, probably," Veronica responded. "Don't let Wallace see that box. He doesn't know I'm making his spirit boxes. If you wreck the surprise, you will never eat another of my cookies. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned and cuddled the box of cookies close to his chest. "Crystal clear. My future cookie rights are on the line."

"That's right," she smiled at the sight of him with the box tucked protectively in his arms. He spun away from her and headed for the door. Meg reached out and opened it for him. He grinned at her and gave her a little bow.

"Sweet dreams, ladies." 


	14. Adding Value

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the usual accolades to kmd0107 for her extremely appreciated input. She’s awesome!

"Your dad makes great pancakes," Meg sighed as she flopped onto the couch. "My dad wouldn't cook if the alternative was starving. He'd probably microwave something but to actually make a breakfast like that? Never."

"My dad IS awesome," Veronica agreed as she sat in the armchair and put her feet up on the coffee table. The dad in question had already headed back to the office to finish up the paperwork on the bail jumper. This gave her a little time to pump Meg for information about Duncan. "So, Meg. Am I correct that you're satisfied with your secret admirer?" 

Meg blushed as she looked at Veronica. "Yeah, I really was. But I remembered this morning..." She trailed off and hid her face in her hands. Veronica grimaced as she realized the problem. 

"You remembered this morning that Duncan and I used to be a 'thing'. Right?" Meg peeked through her fingers at Veronica and nodded.  "Meg, really, that was done a long time ago. If you want to date Duncan, than do it. It doesn't affect me."

"Really?"

"Yes, Meg, really." Veronica got up and went into the kitchen. "Want some juice?"

"No, I'm good. So, if you're okay with this, you don't mind if I go to the dance next Friday with Duncan?"

Veronica sighed dramatically and pressed her hands to her head. "Meg. No, I don't mind. Just believe me, PLEASE."

Meg laughed. "Okay, I won't ask again." She stood up and walked over to sit at the bar. "So, what about you? You should go too." 

"Nope, no date. Can't go." Her cell phone rang right then. "Ha! Saved by the bell." She peeked at the caller ID and smiled as she answered. "Well, if it isn't my local police man." 

_"You got a pen handy?"_

Veronica pulled open the junk drawer and grabbed a notebook and pen. "Always. Whaddaya got?"

_"Three outgoing calls from Pine Veterinarian Clinic between 4:00 and 4:10. I've got a Fred Ellis, John Frampton, and a Carla Stern."_

"You're a prince, Leo." 

_"Yeah, I'm writing that down."_

She smiled at his sarcastic tone. "I'll talk to you later." She chuckled and shook her head.

"How about him?" Meg asked. Veronica jerked her head up at the voice. She'd momentarily forgotten about Meg.

"Huh?"

"The hot deputy. He's totally into you. Ask him to the dance." 

Veronica shook her head. "I seriously doubt he wants to go to a high school dance."

 "Invite him and see." Meg clapped her hands excitedly.

 "I don't really think so." Veronica said. "Look, Meg, I hate to run you off but I've got to go follow up on these leads. Once we're ready, let me drive you home."

 "Sure, I need to get going anyway. I just need a few minutes." She hopped off the stool and headed to Veronica's room. "But I think you're making a mistake about Leo." 

 Veronica shrugged. "Maybe but I don't have time to think about it right now." She followed Meg in to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day. "I've got a couple to reunite."

* * *

 

"Logan, come on in." Keith stepped back to open the door fully so Logan could come into the apartment. "I gotta say, I was surprised you had time to come by on a Saturday night."

Logan shrugged. "You've been to one party, you've pretty much been to them all. You said you had new information—that seemed more important." He headed for the couch but then stopped short. "Any cookies left?"

Keith laughed. "Nope. Veronica ate the last of them a while ago."

"Isn't she here? I saw her car in the parking lot."

Keith sighed. "She's in her room. She had a little bit of a close call today and she's..."

Logan spun back towards him and grabbed at his arm. "She's okay, right?" 

"Don't worry, son, she's fine." Keith patted Logan's shoulder soothingly. "That came out wrong. She wasn't in any danger."

"Oh my God. You scared me." Logan took the last couple of steps to the couch and collapsed onto it, dropping his head into his hands. "Please don't do that to me again."

"I really am sorry." Keith moved over to his chair and sat down, watching Logan take deep breaths. "She wasn't in any danger," he repeated, "but she came within seconds of outing someone in Federal witness protection to the people he's trying to hide from so she's feeling a little traumatized and I think a lot guilty."

Logan lifted his head and peered at Keith through narrowed eyes. "How did she do that?"

Keith chuckled. "A client came in looking for an ex-boyfriend. Veronica tracked him down. Only it turned out the ex wasn't so much an ex as a Federally-protected witness who testified against the Russian mob." He shook his head and grinned. "Luckily, the mob guys, who were following me around thinking I was doing the investigation, weren't all that sneaky and I made their tail. I got back to the office right before Veronica spilled the location of the witness to the fake girlfriend."

Logan continued to stare at Keith. "The Russian mob was following you?"

"Yeah."

"And you figured that out?"

"Well, yeah. They were following too close."

Logan snickered. "And Veronica uncovered the location of someone the Feds were supposed to be hiding."

Keith grinned. "Yeah, she did."

"And you couldn't be prouder."

Keith laughed out loud. "Is it that obvious?"

Logan leaned back into the couch, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not super familiar with the sight of parental pride but yeah, I'd say so." He blew out a deep breath. "How'd she beat the Feds?"

"They made a mistake and let the guy go in with his dog, who was apparently pretty distinctive looking."

"The weird ass dog," Logan said, remembering Wallace's words earlier in the week.

Keith laughed again. "Yeah, she called around to some vets and got a little inappropriate help from one of the deputies..."

"Leo?" Logan said sharply.

"Yeah, he's already gotten himself suspended once because of her. He really should wise up before she gets him fired."

"Meg's trying to set them up." Logan said.  "She came by Duncan's this afternoon and mentioned she'd gone by the sheriff's office and convinced him to take Veronica to the 80's dance next Friday. Isn't he too old for her?"

"I have made these inquiries, Logan, but thanks for the backup." Keith laughed at Logan's sheepish look. "They're three years apart; he was a senior in high school the year you guys were freshman. You know Veronica's a little on the older side for your class. Lianne kept her out of kindergarten for an extra year since she was so tiny." He gestured at a picture on the table next to them of pre-school Veronica and they both grinned.

"So, technically, yes, he's over 18 and she's still 17 but I don't think it's unreasonable." 

"Hmmph. Well, Meg's intent on setting them up and she made me promise not to mention it to Veronica."

"How do you think that's going to go for you?" Keith teased. 

"Exactly! Why should I have to get in trouble for keeping quiet about something she's doing that I don't even approve of?" Logan's hands were again running through his hair.

"Guess you shouldn't have promised then, huh?"

"Then she wouldn't have told me what was going on," Logan said, looking perplexed.

"So what? Has knowing made your life better? Or just more complicated?"

Keith watched the light dawn on Logan's face. "So, the lesson of the day is mind my own business and then I don't know things that I'm going to be sorry I know later."

"That's one possibility. Or, if you do know, figure out how to use the information to add value rather than just as a weapon." Keith was pretty sure this advice wasn't really sinking in so Logan's next words surprised him.

"Like maybe talk Meg out of blindsiding Veronica on Friday."

"That's not a bad option."

Logan heaved a heavy sigh. "That's your opinion. Hanging around with the Mars family is seriously cutting into my go-with-the-flow lifestyle."

"Care to explain that?" Keith asked.

"Well, Veronica's got me watching people and you're telling me I need to talk other people out of their bad ideas. If you will recall, I'm usually the one with the bad ideas."

"I didn't say you need to do anything in particular. I just suggested you consider alternatives and you came up with that on your own. And as far as Veronica is concerned, I'm pretty sure you were compensated for watching whoever you were watching—at least when I found my daughter baking in the middle of the night, she said it was for you." Keith raised an eyebrow at Logan. "True?"

Logan gave a half-hearted sneer and rolled his eyes. "Yes, all those things are true."

"Okay then. Quitcher bitchin'."  They both burst out in laughter.

"I'll try. Not making any promises though. I know where that gets me. So, what did you really bring me here to talk about?"

Keith held up a hand, "Hold that thought," and stood up and walked to Veronica's room.  He stood silently at the door for a moment, listening. He could hear music playing quietly and tapping from Veronica's keyboard. He returned to the living room and sat again.  "I don't think she's coming out anytime soon so we can talk." 

Logan glanced over towards Veronica's room. "You've got stuff to tell me that she shouldn't know?"

"Not until you're ready for her to know, Logan," Keith said. 

"What if I'm never ready?" Keith watched as Logan went from a laughing young man to an overwhelmed boy, pulling his shirt sleeves down over his hands. Keith felt pretty sure he could cheerfully strangle Aaron Echolls in that moment and not feel a single qualm. That wasn't going to help Logan though and instead of expressing the anger rising in him, he shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Then you never tell her. Although I'm pretty sure I know my daughter well enough to say that you can trust her with this information but this is your business and it's up to you to decide who gets to know and when they get to know it."

Logan's head was down, his elbows on his knees and his fingers steepled together, resting against his forehead. "I think you're probably right but I'm not ready yet." He glanced up at Keith. "And I've got some apologizing to try to do first. If she's gonna forgive me for the bullshit I pulled on her, I don't want it to be because she feels sorry for me and my pitiful life."

"That's a good start, Logan," Keith said with an encouraging smile. "Now, here's what I've got." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Six sets of records, the earliest from when you were five and most recently from two years ago. For what we want to do, your mom and I agree that should be sufficient. Aaron won't want anyone to see these." The homicidal rage against Aaron was rising in him again as he thought of what he'd found in the records.

"But he knows I don't want anyone to see them either," Logan said. "And he's always warned that he'll say it was mom who did these things and that people will believe him." He was resting his head against his hands again.   

"Logan, think about that. Even if that were the truth, what would his excuse be for letting her stay around you?" Logan looked up at Keith, his forehead furrowed in contemplation.

"But it's not true."

"Not the point. Aaron accusing your mother looks almost as bad against him as it would against her. And obviously, you would dispute any such allegation and put it back on him."

Logan shuddered, obviously affected by the thought of a confrontation with his father. Keith reached forward to clap a hand on his shoulder. 

"Try to relax, Logan, there's more." Logan looked up with a grimace. "I went to see your mom today."

"What? How is she?"

"She's doing really well. Ideally, she's got twenty more days in the rehab program but she really seems to be responding well. The doctor said she's very motivated."

Logan grabbed the throw pillow from the corner of the couch and wrapped his arms around it. "That's good news." He sighed and gave Keith a grim smile. "So, how does she want to play this?"

"When she's ready to leave rehab, she wants to set up a meeting with your dad. Catch him off-guard and then play it that she's working on fixing her life, she's taken the time away to get herself together and she needs some more time still but didn't want to hurt you guys any longer by staying in hiding. Her story is that she doesn't want to push for a divorce, just some more time apart, so she can continue to concentrate on getting past this. Nothing to embarrass or upset him. She wants to try this approach first rather than going with the threats of disclosure. She knows you don't want to do that."

"And then if this works, she goes off to live somewhere else and Aaron and I just stay like we are?" Logan had the pillow in a death grip. 

"No, no, what she wants to try and get him to agree to is you and she stay here in Neptune and Aaron goes to your house in L.A."

"So she needs time away from him to get better but not me? That doesn't seem logical. Why would he agree to that?"

Keith shrugged. "Logan, this isn't my plan. It's your mom's. She's just looking for the easiest way to make this happen. I think she's hoping that once it's out that she's not dead but that she took off because of personal problems, it will give him an out to keep his distance. I don't know if it will work. She thinks, and I partially agree with her on this part, that as long as he doesn't think she's making him look bad, he'll be more agreeable. She hopes that means that he'll let you guys kinda do your own thing and leave him free to do whatever he wants."

"Yeah, you might think that but that's not Aaron's style. He's not interested in a reasonable resolution, he wants to win, make sure we know he's the boss." Logan stood up from the couch and started to pace. "I don't think it's gonna work." 

"Unfortunately, I think you might be right. Then it comes down to, are you willing to go with the other option and use the records and—more importantly—are you willing to go public when he tries to call your bluff?"

Logan dropped onto the couch again and looked earnestly at Keith. "I said I would but you know I'm not crazy about the idea. I don't even want to come clean with Veronica—do you really think I'm gonna want to tell the world?" 

"I know, Logan, I do know, and so does your mom. We've still got time for you to figure out what you're willing to do.  Right now, we're pretty much in a holding pattern, until she's ready to come back out into the world. We've got enough of the records—it’s not worth the risk to keep looking for more. You just keep your head down and make some decisions."

Logan nodded. His sleeves were pulled halfway down over his hands again. "Okay. I'll let you know."

Keith patted Logan's shoulder again. "Why don't you go bug Veronica for a while. She's been in there too long." Logan smiled weakly and stood up. "Oh, one more thing. Veronica says you think it's Trina staying at the Sunset Regent."

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Logan sneered. 

"I'm a little worried about someone else noticing the activity and starting to dig around. Like a tabloid reporter. Finding Trina might get someone on a path that leads to your mom. I know you told Veronica that you wanted to keep Trina from invading your house but that might be the lesser evil. Just one more thing to think about, on top of everything else."

"So are you suggesting that I bust her at the hotel?" 

"That might be the way to go," Keith answered. "It's just one option."

"As much as I don't want her at the house, messing with her might be fun." Logan smiled for the first time since the conversation had turned to dealing with Aaron. Although Keith wasn't crazy about what had improved his spirits, he wasn't going to begrudge him something that could cheer the boy up.

"Take Veronica. She'll probably be able to get you up to her room."

That worked. Logan's face turned incredulous and then almost happy. "You're telling me to drag your daughter along to find a way around security?"

"She's obviously good at it," Keith said. 

"Yeah, good enough that you may be hearing from the Federal Marshals' office soon," Logan retorted.

"I don't think so. I arranged for the sheriff's office to pick the mob guys up but no one knows Veronica made the witness."

Logan laughed as he stood up and headed for Veronica's room. "Hanging around with you guys is certainly never boring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...no Logan/Veronica interaction. Don't worry, next chapter is all them.


	15. Uncomfortable Truths

"Ya decent, Mars?" 

Veronica looked up from her keyboard to see her door opening slowly. "What if I said no?" she asked in an irritated voice as Logan's head popped around the door, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"I can't see a thing. So, can I open my eyes or not?" He stepped into the room, hands out in the direction he was moving.

"No."

His eyes stayed scrunched closed but his forehead and nose wrinkled also. "No? I can hear that you're working on your computer, you're what, in your underwear?" He suddenly got a huge grin but his eyes stayed closed. "Oh! You're writing porn? Smutty fan fiction?  Oh oh! is it real person fiction? Is it about me?" 

"What? No! You can open your eyes, I was just kidding. Eww—what are you even talking about?"

Logan's eyes popped open and Veronica was surprised when his eyes fixed on her and he actually looked disappointed.  "I knew it was too good to be true," he said in a mournful voice.

"I don't even know what you're talking about but whatever you're thinking right now, stop it."

Logan shook his head, sighed, and threw himself onto her bed. As she watched, he laid out flat on his back, crossed one arm behind his head and the other across his chest, and closed his eyes. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm relaxing. Leave me alone and go about your business."

"It's my room!"

"I'm not hurting you. Pretend I'm not here." He sighed again and a smile crossed his face but he then fell silent.  She stared at him for another moment, wondering if she wanted to know what he was thinking about in light of his comment about porn and smutty something but decided she preferred to remain blissfully ignorant of whatever was floating through Logan Echolls' brain right now.

She turned back to her computer, where she was updating her files on Lilly's death.   _I can't absolutely call it a murder anymore—horrific accident that ruined our lives, maybe?_ She was pretty sure she knew what had happened now but she was reluctant to let the matter go all together in case there was another explanation for what seemed to be an elaborate cover-up. She considered again whether she should come clean with her dad but she was afraid he wouldn't be able to let it go if she was right about Duncan.  Jake had ruined Keith's reputation and run him out of a job, presumably to protect Duncan. She considered all the months of Logan hating her because she sided with her dad and wondered if he realized that by keeping this Duncan theory a secret, she was finally coming over to the side where he'd wanted her to be all along. She huffed an irritated breath and glanced towards her bed. Logan remained in the same position, eyes still closed, but he wasn't smiling any more. His brow was wrinkled again, like he was thinking hard. She watched him for a minute until a self-satisfied smirk crept over his features.  She smiled at him and shook her head. _Nope, don't want to know._

* * *

Logan was mortified at first when his head caught up with his over-excited mouth. _Is it about me? What the hell?_ Of course it wasn't about him, for one thing, she was not writing smutty anything and, even if she was, why would she be writing about him anyway? The relief kicked in when he realized she had no idea what he was talking about and he'd collapsed on her bed before realizing that sinking his head into the pillow that smelled like her wasn't going to help his present train of thought.  

Spending time with Veronica had been reminding him of a lot of things, especially in the last few days. He'd started to consider the evolution of Veronica over the time he'd known her. She hadn't really changed, she'd always been a tiny, fierce hottie, it was just how she presented that to others that had changed. When they were twelve, she was a dynamo on the soccer field. In later years, she was the only person he knew who was strong enough to ever keep Lilly in check. When they were sixteen, she became his nemesis, always standing and dishing it back, no matter what he threw her way. And now, she'd saved his mom, outsmarted the Federal Marshalls' office, figured out that the official story on Lilly's death wasn't what it had seemed, and he didn't even know what else she'd been doing in between. No wonder the deputy was ‘hot for her’, as Meg had so helpfully pointed out. Honestly, how could anyone resist her? That was something he'd been thinking about more and more lately and it was getting harder to push those thoughts away. _Nope, not the time or the place._

"So, Mars," he sat up suddenly and he snorted as she jumped a little at the sound of his voice, "your dad tells me you've hit the big time, beat the Feds, and you're just what I need to smoke out my sister. Wanna take a ride to L.A. tomorrow?"  

She looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Which part? Your dad told me about your little adventure today." He grinned at her.

"You guys are getting much too friendly. You know way more about my life than I like."

That kinda hurt his feelings. "Why wouldn't you want me to know about that? I know you're feeling bad about almost getting some guy killed but it turned out fine and I think it's awesome."

She was giving him that ‘are you crazy’ look again. "How can you think almost getting someone killed is awesome?"

"Not that part, ya goof. But he's not dead, is he?"

"Thanks to my dad."

"Well, he's pretty awesome too." He laughed as her mouth actually fell open. "Feel like you've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone?" 

"Without even a signpost." She leaned an elbow on her desk and propped her head up with her hand, narrowing her eyes at him. "You get why I have a hard time hearing you say my dad is awesome."

"Oh yeah, absolutely. Believe me, it wasn't something I ever expected to say. A month ago, if someone told me I'd be saying it, I probably woulda punched 'em in the face."

"Now there's a productive response to clairvoyance."

Logan laughed. "Anyway...tell me why you don't want me and your dad talking about you?"

"Do you want us talking about you?"

"I don't care." He ran his hand through his hair. "It means you're thinking about me. I'd rather you did that than not."

She frowned at him. "Trust me, people think about you."

"Yeah, but not usually in a good way." He gave her a rueful grin. "Cock of the walk countdown, Veronica. I'm on a winning streak for that." 

"I don't know what that is," she said.

"That's fine, you don't have to. Bottom line, I'm a jackass and everyone knows it." He shrugged. He knew it was true; why pretend?

She raised an eyebrow at him. "That may be true but that doesn't keep every girl in school from wanting you."

His eyebrows flew up at that and he could not stop the smug smirk that crossed his face. "Is that so?"

Her face turned pink. "Most every. I meant most every girl. There are a few of us who are sensible enough to be immune to your dubious charms."

"Yes, of course." He met her eyes and watched her blush deepen before she broke their gaze, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I knew that's what you meant." He wondered about pushing the conversation further but decided it wasn't the time. "So anyway, I'm sorry you don't like me talking to your dad but at this point, it's just too late. We're going to talk and you, Miss Mars, are going to come up from time to time. But hey," he paused for a moment, until she looked back up at him and could see he was smiling at her, "we really do only say nice things." 

"Is that challenging for you?" Veronica asked. "After so long only talking trash about me?"

The smile fell from his face and this time he was the one who looked away. "I deserve that but no, it really isn't." His hand went to the back of his neck where he rubbed nervously, wondering if he could stop this conversation from getting any worse. "We had four years of you being one of my three favorite people on Earth and only about a year apart. It's been easier than I expected, remembering that you're my friend. I don't blame you for not trusting me though. I was a shit and I'm sorry." He glanced back up at her and found she was staring at him. 

"Tell me what exactly you're sorry for."

"Well, there's the obvious stuff, the stupid name-calling and rumors. Turning the 09ers against you. The flat tires, omigod, trashing your car at the beach that day." He looked away as he remembered that ugly scene.

"Is that all?" Veronica's voice broke through his thoughts. "Or is there more?"

"Letting the rumors go about you sleeping with everyone," he continued without pause, "I didn't think that one up, it was too ridiculous, but I let it run wild." He ran both hands through his hair. 

"What does that mean? Too ridiculous that anyone would want to touch me?" Her voice was low and cold. His stomach felt like it had dropped to his feet as he thought of how they'd been teasing each other just a few minutes before.

"No! That's ridiculous too. No, it was the idea that you in your virginal perfection would do something like that."

"Virginal?" she whispered.

He looked at her, embarrassed. "Yeah, I mean, I admit, I don't know what's up with you now. There are plenty of guys at school, and apparently outside of school, who'd be thrilled to have your attention, but back when those rumors started, I feel pretty sure that you were still the same good girl you'd always been."

She peered at him closely and he felt like a bug pinned to a board, ready for dissection. "Your insult of choice started out as ‘frigid princess’. Do you remember when I went from that to being the biggest whore in the school?" 

He managed to wrench his eyes away from hers. He did remember but he didn't think he was ready to talk about it. "Veronica, I..."

"Come on, let's hear it, Echolls," she said and the venom in her voice as she said his name made him nauseous.

"It was after the party at Shelley's."

"Yeah. That's my recollection too. Any ideas about the reason for the insulting name change?"

"Well, I didn't see this myself but I heard that you were making out with a few people that night. When I saw you, you were pretty much passed out on a chaise lounge." He paused and glanced back at her. She was staring down at her hands balled into fists in her lap. "It was weird. I'd never seen you get that drunk before, even with Lilly egging you on. I didn't realize at first just how out of it you were. Until..." He huffed out a shaky breath, unsure if he'd be able to get through this. He stared at her little fists, wondering if she'd slug him when she heard what he had to say. "Sean was walking around with a bottle of tequila. He went over to you and picked up your arm and let it drop. It just fell, no hesitation at all. It was obvious that you'd passed out. He shouted for Dick then—‘bring the salt and the limes, I found us a salt lick'."

Veronica looked up suddenly, eyes wide and mouth dropped open in shock. "Salt lick?" she whispered. "Like what those guys used to do to Shelley, pretty much all freshman year?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah...same thing. Only she was always awake and seemed eager to participate. You though—you were definitely out of it."

She looked down at her hands again. "Where...where on me were they doing this?" The angry tone that had been in her voice was gone; now she just sounded tiny and lost.

"Up around your neck and your shoulder." He mindlessly waved his hand around his upper chest, across his collar-bone, then, realizing what he was doing, snatched his hand back into his lap.

"And you. Did you do it too?"

He looked up again and found her staring at him, waiting for an answer. He couldn't speak so he gave a quick nod and she sucked in a breath before spinning her desk chair so she was facing away from him. _Oh shit shit shit shit—what have I done?_  He took a deep breath to steady himself before trying to answer her.

"Ronnie, I'm so sorry, I can't even tell you how horrible I feel about this. I was so angry back then and out of control and it was so easy to blame you for everything. I'm not making an excuse; there isn't any excuse for what we did. I've been trying to find a way to apologize but—to do that, I had to confess and I just have never been able to find a time that seemed right. Terrible excuse, I know, I just didn't know what to say to you."  His eyes were locked on her, watching her shoulders raise and lower in time with the long, deep breaths she was taking. After what seemed like an eternity, just watching her breathe, he couldn't stand the silence any longer. 

"Veronica, please, just yell at me—tell me I'm the biggest jackass who ever walked the earth and go tell your dad what a creep I am so he can kick me out of here."

Her head jerked around towards him and she spun the chair back so she was facing him again. "You are the biggest jackass to ever walk the earth." Her voice had regained some of its earlier strength but it had lost its cutting edge.

He nodded in agreement and stood up. "Okay then, let's get this over with."

She looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"Let's go out there so you can tell your dad and he can have his shot at me. Hopefully he'll only punch me and not actually shoot me like he used to threaten. When he's done, then I'll go." He walked to the door with his eyes fixed on his shoes, unable to look her in the eye any longer.

"Logan, you stupid shithead, I'm not telling my dad and you better not either." That response jerked his head back up again. She was glaring at him and the broken tone of voice was gone. "I don't want him knowing anything about that night." She paused and glared at him harder. "Do you understand me?"

He nodded and sagged against the wall. A feeling of relief overwhelmed him, in both good and bad ways. He was glad to have dodged what could have been a literal bullet if Keith had really gotten mad enough. He was also nearly sick with guilt. "You didn't do anything wrong. Why shouldn't he know?"

"I shouldn't have put myself in that position. I was being stubborn, trying to prove to you guys that you couldn't beat me and instead I managed to get myself drugged and..." she paused abruptly and shook her head. "...and turned into a salt lick. It was stupid and I should have known better."

"Veronica!" he said, horrified. "What do you mean, drugged? I heard later that Sean and Dick had been feeding you shots at one point. You weren't just drunk?" She shook her head, just once, and his legs folded under him, dropping him onto the floor. "Who drugged you? I swear, I don't know anything about that."

"I don't know who did it. Someone handed me a glass and I drank it. I don't really remember much after that. Hazy bits and pieces but that's it."

Logan sat on the floor, pulling in big breaths of air. He couldn't believe he actually felt worse now than he had before. _Drugged? Who else had the liquid X? Dick? Luke?_

"Logan?" He looked up to find her looking at him with her lips pressed together in a thin, grim line. "You won't tell my dad about this. Right?"

He ran his hands anxiously through his hair. "No, not if you don't want him to know.” He leaned forward again, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, rocking back and forth in time to the two words repeating over and over in his brain.  _My fault my fault my fault._

“Logan!” Veronica’s raised voice broke through his self-recriminations over declaring open season on her and causing this to happen. He looked up to see her staring down at him with actual concern. “It’s over and done with. I’ve moved past it. Don’t make it worse now.”

He nodded. He could break down on his own time when she wouldn’t have to deal with him. But he still needed to know…

“Veronica? I don't think I have the right to even ask this but...do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me? Or, at least, not hate me?"

"Does that actually matter to you? I'm not going to tell my dad so he'll keep on working with you and your mom. Does it matter if I forgive you?" She was looking at him with her head tilted, studying his face. 

"Of course it matters.” He scrambled to his feet, needing to make her understand. “I feel like I just got you back. The thought of going back to you hating my guts makes me sick. That's why I've been putting off telling you this and now, knowing that you were actually drugged?" He trailed off with a groan of frustration.

"Look, give me a little time to process. I'm not gonna lie; this feels like you've ripped the rug out from under me again. But I know that this was in the past and, God help me, I actually think you're sincere when you say that you regret the whole thing." He nodded frantically in agreement with that statement. "So, just go home for the night. I'll text you in the morning and let you know if I'm up to this trip to L.A. you mentioned. I need a break from this…” she waved her hand in the space between them, “…before I can decide. ‘Kay?"

It wasn’t a promise but the relief exploded through the tight feeling of panic that had been building in his chest. “Absolutely, whatever you need, Veronica. I’m going now and tomorrow, we can go if you want, or not...whatever you want." He dug in his jacket pockets until he found his keys. "I'm going to go. If you need anything, just let me know." He took a step towards her, then stopped, and turned back toward the door. He put his hand on the knob and started to turn it before looking back at her. She was looking at him with her brows furrowed, again seeming to study him. "I will never stop being sorry about everything I did to you, Veronica, and I will never stop trying to make it up to you. I hope you can believe that." He turned back to the door again, this time stepping out into the hall. He was relieved that Keith was no longer on the couch and he slipped out the front door, making sure it was locked as he closed it quietly behind him.


	16. Upfront Subterfuge

9:23 AM: Veronica Mars: OK I'm in. When?

9:25 AM: Logan Echolls: Pick u up at 11. Lunch first - then LA.

9:28 AM: Veronica Mars: suck up 

9:30 AM: Logan Echolls: Your grace and charm inspire.

* * *

Veronica hadn't fallen asleep til about 3:00 AM. She knew how terrible Logan was feeling and she was mostly okay with that since licking her and sucking limes out of her mouth when she was unconscious was atrocious behavior.  It wasn't the worst thing that had happened to her that night though and she felt very sure that he was completely unaware of that. She'd come so close to saying 'drugged and raped' last night and that was definitely something she didn't want to say to him. He was a rocking, mumbling basket case when she'd let the drugged part slip—no telling what kind of state he'd fall into if he knew what else had happened. He had referred to her as a virgin and a good girl in connection with that crappy night so she really didn't think he had been involved in however she'd ended up in a strange bed with her underwear on the floor. Of course, a guilty person might have done that to throw off suspicion but she just didn't think it was possible. What she did think, however, was that Logan had more information about that night than she did and she might be able to figure out what had happened if she could pick the right details out of his head. Judging by his reaction last night though, she had to do it carefully.

* * *

"You're early; I'm not ready yet." Veronica looked frazzled as she yanked the door open for him then walked back towards her room. 

"It's cool. I was ready and Aaron was hovering so I decided I'd rather wait here." He came in and closed the door behind him. Backup wandered into the room and leaned up against his legs. "Hey boy, how's it going this morning?"

"Leave my dog alone," Veronica yelled from her room. 

"Tell him, not me," said Logan as he knelt down to give the dog a rough scratch behind his ears, keeping his chin raised enough to avoid the kisses Backup was trying to plant on his face. 

"Yeah, innocent bystander, that's you," Veronica said as she bustled back into the living room. As she passed him, she hip-checked his shoulder and he tipped to the side, catching himself before he fell but slipping into the reach of the dog who immediately managed to lick his face and ear. 

"Ugh ugh ugh," Logan sputtered as he scrambled back to his feet. "I've got dog spit in my ear now. Ack." He headed for the bathroom to wash his face while Veronica laughed. 

When he came back out, she was out of sight again so he headed back to Veronica's room. "Knock knock."

"Come in. I'm almost ready." He peeked into the room and found her digging through her bag. She looked up at him as he entered and grimaced as she really noticed him for the first time. "Why are you dressed like you're twelve?"

"Huh?" 

"Cargo pants, Logan? Gotta have plenty of pockets for the frogs and rocks that you pick up?"

He looked down at himself helplessly. "Should I have come in formal attire?"

"No, but jeans maybe? Without so many pockets? If we're going to try to go through the front desk, we should try to look at least semi-adultish."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not even a word. And I'm so sorry, I'll be sure to fire my stylist as soon as I get home."

She sighed heavily. "Okay, let's talk about what we're doing."

"Can't we do that while we eat? I skipped breakfast so I could try to keep up with you at lunch."

"I need to know if we need some props before we go. So, we're trying to dislodge your sister from the hotel room she's stashed herself in using your mom's credit card, right?"

Since it seemed that they weren't leaving right away, Logan plunked himself back on her bed.  _I seem to be spending a lot of time here lately._ "Yeah, your dad's worried that if anyone else checks on her cards and sees the activity, they might start doing some digging we don't want."

Veronica sat down opposite him in her desk chair. "Okay, the easiest way to do this is probably to just cancel the card. Would that be a problem?"

"I'd like that to be our last resort. I don't want to lose Mom's access to the account if she needs it." Logan began to trace the decorative seam lines of Veronica's comforter with his finger.

"Okay, not unreasonable, so we've got to oust her ourselves. So, which do you prefer—upfront subterfuge or manipulate from behind the scenes?" Veronica's eyes were sparkling and Logan shook his head at her excitement at planning a scam. 

"Isn't upfront subterfuge kinda an oxymoron?" he asked in a wry tone.

"Geez Logan, scam the front desk guy or wheedle what you want out of the maintenance guys? Is that a more acceptable way to put it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be much of a maintenance guy wheedler. And if you're trying to do it, me glaring at them over your shoulder is probably gonna cramp your style. I can wheedle a front desk girl though." He grinned at that idea.

"Every time I've called, it's been a man who answered the phone but if it turns out to be a chick, you can take your shot if you want, otherwise we'll do it my way. So, upfront subterfuge as our first try it is."  She hopped up and walked to her bed, dropping to her knees and leaning down to peer under it. "Aha." She sat up slightly and gave Logan's legs a push. "You're in the way." He looked down at her, head under the bed again, ass in the air, and swallowed hard before he pulled his legs up onto the bed to get out of her way. He rolled onto his side and watched her crawl partway under her bed before backing out, pulling her loot with her, a flat box. She stood up and went back to her desk, shoving the box into her messenger bag.

"What is that?" he asked, curious.

"Nevermind. If we need it, you'll see it; if we don't, you won't." She shuffled the contents of her bag again, then hauled the whole thing up on her shoulder and turned back to Logan. "All right, Echolls. To lunch we go."

* * *

Veronica laughed as she read Logan's text. 'It's a guy.' She could practically hear his disappointment. They'd talked all through lunch and on the way to LA about his plan to talk his way into Trina's room if there was a young woman at the front desk. Truthfully, his plan pretty much mirrored what was actually happening—brother searching for his missing sister—but he couldn't see the link because his interpretation of the fictional brother was worried about the welfare of his fictional sister and Logan's actual feelings about his actual sister were summed up with his succinct statement, "I don't give a rat's ass why she's back. If she starts bugging me, I'm crashing at your house."

She sent him a quick text back. 'On my way.' She pressed her CZ engagement ring onto her finger and wrestled the frilly album out of its box and dropped it back into her bag, tossing the empty box behind her seat. She hadn't seen the album since they'd moved from their house to the apartment. She'd nearly thrown it out rather than move it but in the end she couldn't part with something that she associated so closely with her dead best friend. She shoved it under her bed when she unpacked and hadn't looked at it again. This morning, when she was plotting how to try to infiltrate the Princess Suite at the Sunset Regent, she'd remembered the album and decided on a tactic. She was willing to try something different if Logan had been able to try his ample charms on a front desk girl but when that option fell through, the engaged couple ploy seemed like something they could both play with.

She walked into the opulent lobby and saw Logan standing slightly away from the reception area, studying a painting on the wall, rocking onto his heels then back to the balls of his feet.  She smiled fondly and shook her head. _The boy can't stand still._  She hurried across the lobby and slid her arm around his waist. "I'm sorry I'm late, honey," she said in a raised, slightly affected voice. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, laying her hand on his opposite cheek as she did so. "Did you miss me?"  

Logan looked down, seeming amused, and laid his arm across her shoulders, pulling her to face him. "More than you'll ever know, sweetheart," he said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. He caught her off guard and she barely managed to turn her face enough at the last minute for his lips to land on her cheek. She raised her eyebrows at him and he actually laughed out loud.

"Nice try, snookums," she said in a low voice.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he teased back quietly. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised by my ability to blame," she said and he laughed again. She pulled him around with her arm at his waist and headed for the desk, saying in a louder voice again, "Come on, honey, let's check out the suites."  He came along willingly, arm still draped along her shoulders.

"May I help you?" inquired the clerk, in a snooty voice. He made Veronica think of Sean Friedrich for some reason. 

"You may, my fiancé and I are looking for a honeymoon suite." She smiled up at Logan and her stomach seemed to flip as their eyes met. He was looking down at her with that intense face he used to wear around Lilly sometimes. He pulled her closer and kissed her temple before looking back up at the clerk who was pulling out a page of photos. Veronica kept her eyes on Logan's profile for another moment before forcing herself to look away.   _Focus Veronica._

"...more affordable packages. The rooms run $350 for a courtyard and $450 for poolside. On the weekends, of course, there is a two night minimum."

"Of course," Veronica said, raising her eyebrows with disdain at the page of 'affordable packages'. She reached into her bag to pull the album out. "Here's a little more what I had in mind." She thumped the album onto the counter and began to page through it rapidly, stopping at pictures of elaborate suites. She could feel Logan pressing in against her to see the pages and then she felt him snickering into her hair. 

"Wow, sugarpuss, you've certainly been a busy little bee."

* * *

"Well, that got us nowhere," Veronica said in an irritated voice. "I guess I'm off to wheedle maintenance guys."

"Hang on for another minute," Logan said in her ear. He hadn't released his grasp on her waist as they'd left the front desk and as far as he could tell, she wasn't even aware. She was just tucked up against him and he was enjoying it a lot more than he thought he should. 

His voice beside her ear seemed to finally bring her attention to how they were standing and, as he had expected, she started to pull away but he held her tightly. "Hold up, Speed Racer, I don't think we're out of this yet."

He glanced back toward the desk and caught the eye of the clerk he'd noticed while Veronica was talking to the manager. The young man raised his eyebrows at Logan, who nodded once. The clerk tilted his head towards the front door and Logan looked down at Veronica. In a normal voice, he said, "Come on, baby, we've got some more places to see." Before she could respond, he tugged her towards the entrance. They walked a little beyond the door and then Logan stopped to lean against a large concrete planter, pulling Veronica against his chest facing him. He looked down at her, afraid he was going to find her glaring at him, so he was pleasantly surprised to find she was grinning up at him, eyes sparkling. 

"He saw you trying to slip the manager some cash and decided he wanted to get your money for himself." She rested her hands on his hips and leaned a little more into him so when she tilted her head to peek over her shoulder, it just looked like she was resting her head on his chest. The clerk had stopped at the concierge kiosk to speak to the attendant, then walked toward them. 

"Garage," he said as he passed them without stopping. 

Veronica turned her head back towards Logan, following the clerk's path to the garage. After a minute, she looked back up at him. "Shall we go, dear?"

"Umm, sure," Logan answered. He was feeling slightly off-kilter with Veronica's hands on him. She straightened up and pulled him after her, leading him toward the garage, one arm now resting loosely around his hips. He slid an arm over her shoulders and they followed the clerk's path.  Just inside the garage, they found the young man waiting for them. 

"You want to see the Princess Suite? It's really worth a hundred bucks to you?" The clerk, wearing a name tag identifying him as "Barry -- How May I Help You", seemed nervous.  "There is a virtual tour online."

Logan gave a casual laugh. "My girl wants to see the room. A hundred's cheap to make her happy."

Veronica giggled and tightened her grip around him, tilting her head and laying her hand against his chest. "Isn't he the sweetest?" 

Helpful Barry rolled his eyes and it was all Logan could do not to laugh. "So how are we getting up there?" he asked.

"Service elevator. Come on." Barry turned away from them and hurried to the back end of the garage. As they followed, it was too hard to keep up with their arms wrapped around each other so they separated but Veronica caught Logan's hand in hers and continued to drag him along. Barry led them through a locked door into a service area with large bins of linens sitting in neat rows near industrial sized washers and dryers. Several women were in the area and a couple of them glanced curiously at the trio as they moved through the large room to the elevator on the far end. Barry grabbed a housekeeping cart and pushed it into the elevator, gesturing for Logan and Veronica to follow.

Once the elevator door closed behind them, Barry hit the 'PH' button and the elevator jerked into motion.  "The cart gives me a reason to be there in case someone's in the room. You two can take a quick look around and we'll get back out." He looked meaningfully at Logan, who pulled a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and pushed it into Barry's hand.

"Thanks, man." Logan dropped his arm over Veronica's shoulders again. "We appreciate your help."

* * *

At the door, Barry rapped gently, and beeped the door open. "Housekeeping," he called.  There was no answer. "Okay, good. Come on in." Barry pulled the cart in and stood to the side as Logan and Veronica followed him. "So, this obviously, is the living room. The dining area," he waved a hand to the left, "patio area with a full-sized hot tub," he waved his hand to the right, "and the master bedroom is through those French doors. Do you want to look around?"  

"Let's take a peek at the bedroom, hun," Veronica said in the bubbly voice she'd adopted for this situation. She pulled on his hand, then swiveled to face him, walking backward, tugging on him with both hands clutching one of his. "I'm so excited!" 

Logan grinned and tagged along after her. Inside the French doors, Veronica made the obvious noises of appreciation for the lovely room while Logan silently poked through the dresser drawers, looking for something to confirm the room's occupant was his sister. 

"Oh sweetie, look at this tub!" Veronica gushed. He had found a wallet and flipped it open, finding his sister's driver's license.  He held it up so Veronica could see it and she nodded.  "I cannot wait to spend our wedding night with you in here." Logan turned back to the dresser and replaced the wallet where he had found it, then turned to Veronica and waggled his eyebrows. 

"I've got a hot tub at home. We could practice for the wedding night," he said in a low voice. She rolled her eyes violently and then stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed silently and held his hand out to her, speaking in a regular voice so Barry would be able to hear. "Okay sugarpuss, I think we've seen—" 

"Oh, Ms. Lester, how are you this afternoon?" They heard Barry's voice ringing in from the living room.

Trina's voice carried into where they were frozen in the bedroom. "I'm absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much." 

"I apologize, we were just doing a little re-stocking of your linens and mini-bar. I'm training some new staff but we will get right out of your way." Barry sounded surprisingly calm for someone whose job was possibly on the line.

"It's no problem, I'll just step out onto the patio and stay out of your way," Trina answered. 

"Go, hurry," Veronica whispered and Logan turned rapidly to head for the French doors. Barry didn't know it but they wanted Trina to see him.  His success was clear from Trina's high-pitched squeal.

"Little brother, what are you doing here?" Veronica waited for another moment, then followed him out. "Oh my God, Veronica Mars. What in the world are you doing in a hotel room with my grubby little brother? Wait, are you two..."

"Trina. This is a surprise. I had no idea you weren't in Australia," Logan said.

Veronica reached Barry and spoke quietly to him while Logan and Trina chatted. "It looks like we had a way into this room after all. We appreciate your help but it looks like we need to catch up with my fiancé’s sister." She pressed the bill that Logan had given her into Barry's hand. "You've been ever so helpful." 

Barry looked at the second hundred dollar bill he'd been given in the course of fifteen minutes. "I'm glad I could help. Hopefully you'll decide to stay with us." As they talked, Logan led Trina away from them, towards the doors to the patio. Barry turned and disappeared out the door. Veronica stood still for a moment, not sure if she should follow Logan and Trina or not. She walked closer to the patio doors, catching sight of Logan again. He looked upset. Her uncertainty vanished and she moved to the doorway immediately.

"Geez, Trina, why would you be staying here? Dad could have used you at home." Logan's hands were raised, fingers splayed; it was apparent to Veronica that Trina had said something that had agitated him.

"Oh, come on, Logan, when have you ever been concerned about Dad's welfare? Isn't he the big bad wolf?" Veronica could only see Logan's back but he was obviously shaking his head at Trina as she continued to taunt him. "Cigarette burns and broken noses. Oh, the stories you used to tell." Veronica cringed as Trina's words sunk in.

"Whatever, Trina. You need to be home by tomorrow or I'm going to tell dad that you've been hiding out from him. Maybe he won't be so happy to hear that his preciousss came home and didn't bother to let him know."  Veronica banged against the door to announce herself and stepped onto the patio.

"Logan, we should get going." She wrapped an arm around his and pulled him toward her. Their eyes locked and she saw him realize she'd heard Trina. 

"Veronica, look at you, all grown up. Hey, we should hang out while I'm in town." The cruel tone in Trina's voice was gone; she actually seemed to be in earnest. 

"Okay," Veronica agreed, nodding, "yeah. Logan, come on, let's go." She pulled on his arm again and he followed her silently to the door.

They rode the service elevator back to the ground floor with no conversation. Veronica continued to keep her arm looped around his. She pulled him through the service area and back into the garage. At the Xterra, she stopped and spoke for the first time since they'd left Trina's room. "Do you need me to drive?"

He looked at her with his lips pressed together. "You heard her, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I came out at exactly the wrong moment."

He leaned back against his car, banging his head against the window. "Well, I guess the good news is that you won't have to go to the library when I come to talk to your dad."

She closed her eyes at his flip tone. "Logan."

"No, can we not?" His face was pleading. "Later, yes, but not right now." He reached out and grabbed one of her hands and she smiled at him.

"Absolutely." He smiled back but his eyes were sad. "So does this mean I don't have to drive this monster?"

"Like I'd let you drive my car." He beeped the remote twice and the locks clicked open. They dropped hands and she walked around to the passenger side to climb in. When she leaned back from buckling her seat belt, Logan was holding a Skist out to her which she took gratefully. Logan pulled a root beer out of the mini cooler in the center console, then buckled in and pulled the car out of the garage. They were quiet for a few minutes and then he glanced over at her with a wistful look on his face. "So, I've never done this with soda but here goes. Never have I ever...hidden a frilly wedding album under my bed."


	17. Unexpected

Veronica was relieved that her dad wasn't home when Logan dropped her off after the L.A. trip. She needed a little time to process. A lot of old memories she hadn't thought much about before were forming a picture and it wasn't a pretty one.  She felt guilty that she had never reached these conclusions before. Why had she always believed Logan's excuses about his injuries? He would have had to have been a huge klutz for all of his injuries to have happened like he explained them, and he certainly was not a klutz. She thought back to Logan's multitude of excuses for injuries that couldn't be hidden, about his refusal to wear clothes that fit the weather, and about times when he just vanished for days at a time. She considered events that had seemed innocuous in the past but now had to be viewed through a lens of violence at Aaron's hands. When she remembered the bong she'd planted in Logan's locker, she dropped her head into her hands and moaned. She'd gotten him ARRESTED. He'd joked about his daddy taking his T-Bird away. What else had happened?   

She stretched out on her bed and covered her eyes with her hands. This unexpected revelation was invading her every thought but there were other memories of the day struggling to get her attention as well. Like how she'd felt when Logan looked at her at the counter at the hotel and how much she'd enjoyed leaning into him in front of the hotel with her hands on his hips. And how much she hadn't really wanted to keep him from kissing her. She knew he was just playing with their cover story and it was embarrassing how much she'd been into the game. She needed to cool it before she did something that she couldn't explain away. 

Her phone buzzed with an incoming text. She was disappointed when it wasn't from Logan as she'd expected but was from Leo instead. The message was short: "Tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie?"

_Well, that might help me stop thinking about Logan in an entirely inappropriate way._

"Sure. Sounds good. Early movie please, it's a school night." She sent the message before she could chicken out and then settled back onto her bed to try to replace images of Logan with thoughts of Leo.

* * *

"Son, can you come in here please."

Logan had been making his usual silent path up to his room, hoping to avoid any conversation with Aaron. Unfortunately, his dad seemed to have been laying in wait for him. He turned back toward the darkened living room from which the voice had come. He stepped in and switched on one of the tabletop lamps, wanting to at least be able to see what was coming at him.

"Hey Dad. Sorry, I didn't see you in here," Logan said nervously. The last time Aaron had snuck up on him this way was after the bum fight video was released. He was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything lately that would have angered a normal parent but living with Aaron had taught him that he always needed to expect the unexpected. 

"How are you doing, son? We haven't had much chance to talk lately." Aaron's voice and demeanor made him actually seem interested. 

"Umm, fine, I guess. Just trying to keep myself occupied and out of trouble." Logan was surprised by the sudden surge of anger that tore through him and he did his best to keep his face impassive. Why was he still pussy-footing around this asshole? What had it ever gained him? He wasn't doing anything wrong—he shouldn't have to be scared like this. "What's up with you, Dad? Has Harvey talked you into a new movie yet?"

Aaron chuckled sadly. "I told you, Son, I'm done with all of that. I've made plenty of money. This is my life." He motioned around himself. "I just want to enjoy it and the people I love. I signed up for a cooking class and an art class. I want to simplify everything and make my life more meaningful. I got so caught up in the Hollywood rat race; I didn't always remember what was most important to me. My wife. My children. I won't let that happen again."

Logan's face scrunched up in confusion and the anger that had risen so quickly faded again. _And this is what expect the unexpected means._ Aaron hadn't made any threatening statements or taken any aggressive action since Logan had gotten a little too sarcastic in the lead-up to Lynn's funeral. Even that had been pretty half-hearted. _What if he really has learned something from thinking Mom's dead?_ "Huh. Okay. Well, it's been a long day so I'm gonna..."

"Your sister called me this evening."

Logan turned back toward Aaron. This could go either way. "Yeah? What did she have to say?"

"She's back in town and should be here tomorrow." Aaron looked up at Logan speculatively. "She said she saw you and Veronica Mars in Los Angeles today and you encouraged her to come home."

"Uh huh." Time had also taught him that the less you volunteer, the better.

"Well, thank you, Son.  I know you and your sister don't always agree on everything but it will be good to have us all together under one roof." Aaron stood up from the couch and walked over to embrace Logan. "I know that bringing her home was for me and it means the world."

Logan stood stiffly, bringing his arms around his dad's shoulders slowly. "Sure thing, Dad. I know you'd rather be spending time with her."

Aaron jerked back, his hands still clamped on Logan's arms. "That's not true. I love both my children equally."

"That isn't what I meant.  It's just that overall, you seem to find her to be less trouble than I am." _Otherwise why do you beat the hell out of me and never touch her?_ Not wanting to go too far down that path, he gave his dad a self-deprecating smirk and shrugged out of his grasp.

"So, what's this about Veronica Mars being with you in Los Angeles? Is there something going on with the two of you?" Aaron headed for the open kitchen and Logan reluctantly followed.

"Nah, we're just friends again and we took a ride." He decided to roll the dice on gauging his father's mood. "She was helping me for a while, after mom..."

Aaron reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of water before turning back to look at Logan. "Helping you how?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing."

"Oh really?" Aaron's leer and the tone of his voice insinuated things that Logan didn't like.

"No, nothing like that!" Logan ran his hands angrily through his hair. "It's just...well, I was having a hard time believing that Mom really jumped. Veronica...she looks into things for people sometimes so I...I asked her to see if maybe she'd just run away."

He knew he was taking a huge risk, probably more than one. Aaron could get pissed at him for his stupid idea and react accordingly. The other risk lay in giving him the idea that maybe Lynn was out there, causing him to try to hunt her down himself.  He'd probably go to Keith first. _I'd better warn him._ But the chance to get an idea of how Aaron might react when Lynn did resurface made Logan willing to risk it.

Aaron's initial response was silence. Logan was nervously considering whether he was finally fed up enough to fight back if his father made a move on him when Aaron's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Why do you think she would do that?"

Logan was incredulous. "Are you kidding? You heard her. She couldn't take her life anymore. You think she could go as far as to kill herself but she couldn't take the less drastic step of running away?"

Aaron looked thoughtful. "I never thought of it like that. Did Keith find anything?"

Logan was amused that Aaron didn't even consider Veronica having input but that was actually probably better. "Umm, no. I'm pretty much resigned to the inevitable at this point."

"I'm sorry, Son. That was probably like living through it all over again." 

Logan was taken aback by his father's sympathetic tone. "Well, I'm dealing. Now, if you don't mind, I really have had a long day and I've got school tomorrow so I'm gonna hit the hay." He turned to walk towards the stairs, turning back only briefly. "Night, Dad."

* * *

Veronica was missing at the beginning of Journalism on Monday. Ms. Dent had her out on an assignment at the beginning of class and Logan was deep into his own research when Veronica grabbed the chair next to him and turned it so she could drop into it and stretch her arms out along his table. Her head fell back with a sigh. 

"I've got to teach someone else some photography skills. Photographing Madison Sinclair being dropped from the top of a pyramid is such a mixed blessing."

"What are you talking about?" He leaned on the table next to her, propping his chin in his hand. 

"Well, on the one hand, I hate breathing the same air she does.  On the other, at some point, they have to drop her, right? I really want to be there when that happens."

He snorted out a laugh. "I take it that day was not today."

"No, damn it," Veronica answered in an irritated voice. 

"Maybe next time," he said, still laughing, and sat up so he could go back to his article. "Hey, is your dad home?"

"Right now?"

"Not right now; I meant is he in town? If I come by tonight, will he be there?" He glanced at her and wondered what the weird look on her face was about but it was gone quickly.

"Uhh, yeah, he should be home tonight." 

"Okay good. Now leave me alone, I've got to finish this article or Duncan's going to kill me." He realized what he'd just said and grimaced.  

She shook her head at his innocent slip of the tongue, then shrugged. "Let's hope not," she said in a wry voice as she stood, gathering her bag and camera. "I'm off to take candids in the science classrooms. Ms. Dent loaned me to Yearbook." She flipped the chair back the right direction. "I'll tell Dad to expect you."

"Thanks, Veronica. See you later."

* * *

"So he didn't really react when you suggested your mom might have run away rather than jumped?" Keith asked, taking a seat in the living room with a plate of Chinese take-out, while Logan served himself a plate in the kitchen.

"No. He seemed to think it was ludicrous at first and then he just shut up so I cleared out. I just wanted you to be aware in case he decides to try to hire you." Logan brought his plate into the living room and settled on the couch.

"You understand I would have to decline, right? Make some excuse about too much work. It would be unethical to accept the job when I'm already working against his interests." 

"Yeah, I figured you'd say something honorable like that," Logan joked. "So, where's the girl? I assumed the smell of food would bring her out."

Keith laughed. "She's not here."

Logan looked up, confused. "Her car's in the parking lot."

"Wow. You've become quite a detective. She's out on a date." Keith laughed harder at Logan's startled look. "With the guy you don't approve of."

"But it's a school night," Logan said in a slightly scandalized tone and Keith nearly dropped his plate.

"You have to be joking, right? I'm sure I didn't just hear _you_ say 'it's a school night'.

Logan shook his head. "Yeah. You did. Ya know what's worse? I said that to my dad last night too." He looked disgusted with himself. "More evidence of my corruption by the Mars family."

"Oh right." Keith gave a chortling laugh. "I forgot you were holding us responsible for your transition into a reasonable human being."

"Hey. That's just mean." Logan said in a sulky voice.

"I have a hard time understanding where you got these delicate little feelings when I know you hang out with my daughter." Keith shook his head. "I know how hard her quips hit. She uses them on me too."

"I expect that kind of treatment from her," Logan said, giving Keith a faux disappointed face. "I look to you these days as my adult male role model. Shouldn't you be modeling better behavior?"

Keith snorted. "Come on, Logan. Where do you think she got her quippy tendencies? It wasn't from her mother, that's for sure. Why would I be modeling different behavior for you than for my actual kid?"

"Ya know, that actually makes sense," Logan said with a nod. He stood up and held a hand out for Keith's plate. "Are you done?"

"Sure, thanks." Keith handed the plate over and watched Logan carry the plates to the sink. His mouth fell open slightly as he watched Logan rinse the plates and put them into the dishwasher. When Logan turned back to the living room, Keith was still sitting, incredulous.

"What?" Logan said defensively. "I put the dishes in the dishwasher. Stop acting like I committed a crime."

Keith's jaw snapped closed. "I'm sorry, that was so unexpected. It was kinda like stumbling across Santa Claus while you're on the way to the bathroom on Christmas Eve."

"It's your daughter's fault. She makes me bus my own dishes. See! Another example of my regular guy corruption by the Mars family." He threw his hands up, then dropped back onto the couch. "Geez. I get no appreciation, only grief."

"Drama queen," Keith scoffed. "All right, we're up to date on your case, dinner's done AND cleaned up...how do you feel about gin rummy?"

* * *

"I'm leaving. I'm pretty sure you cheat." Keith was beating him soundly at cards but Logan was really ready to go because Keith had mentioned he expected Veronica home by 10:00 pm and it was rapidly getting to be that time. He didn't really want to watch Veronica coming home from her date. 

"Don't tell me you're a poor loser," Keith said.

"No, not at all but I've got some concerns about your card shark skills." Logan stood up from the couch and dug into his pocket. "At a penny a point, I think I owe you $7.53." He threw a ten dollar bill down on the table. "There. I'm ahead for next time by $2.47."

"Excellent," Keith said, rubbing his hands together with an evil laugh. "Come again, any time."

"Yeah, we'll see," Logan answered, grabbing his backpack from beside the door. He peeked out the curtain on the door and saw no evidence of Veronica and her date in a lip lock. "Night, Keith. Thanks for dinner."

"Night, Logan."

He stepped out onto the front porch and saw why the coast had looked clear. Veronica and the deputy were slightly behind the arbor, doing exactly what Logan had been trying to avoid. Making out. Logan stood silently, unsure if he should duck back into the apartment or just walk past them. Before he could decide, he could hear their voices.

"Any chance I'm ever going to get to see the inside of your apartment?"

There were more kissing noises and Logan felt his lip curl up involuntarily. 

"And what exactly are you hoping to see? Our good china? The screening room?"

"Wanted to get a really good long look at your bedroom ceiling."

Logan nearly gagged at that cheesy line. _Keith's okay with this guy?_ He heard Veronica laugh at the asshole and he knew he had to get out of there. He turned and walked to the other end of the walkway, hopping over the railing and walking through the landscaping so he could get to the parking lot without having to pass them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always with the thanks to KMD0107.


	18. Admission

Logan was too agitated to go home so he took the long way around, cruising through downtown. _What the hell is wrong with me? I cannot like Veronica Mars._ He saw the open sign on Java the Hut and slid into a parking spot out front. He was still trying not to drink when he was stressed so a smoothie was the best he was going to get to drown his offended sensibilities. 

He was pleasantly surprised to find Carrie Bishop behind the counter. "Fancy meeting you here," he said with a smile.

"Hey Logan. It's closing time so if you want something, order quick." Carrie stepped out from behind the counter to turn the open sign to closed to prevent any more late night customers.

Trying to rile her, Logan leaned against the counter and propped his head on his hand. "Hmm. I'm thinking a smoothie; it's too late for coffee." Carrie moved back behind the counter, shutting down machines and pulling things apart to drop into the sink. "So, what do you recommend?"

"Other than that you hurry the hell up?"

"What's in that one?" Logan asked with a grin. 

"Oh ha ha. What do you want?" She stopped in front of him at the counter and glared. 

"Geez. So unfriendly. It wasn't all that long ago that you were offering to take me out for coffee. Now you won't even give me your professional opinion on smoothie flavors. I feel so slighted." He pouted at her and she finally smiled.

"All right, all right. I'll give you what I make for myself. You're not allergic to anything, are you? Or hate anything beyond reason?"

"Only allergy is shellfish. And to be honest, I'm pretty sure that even if I wasn't allergic, I would hate a shellfish smoothie beyond reason."  He smirked and she grimaced.

"Yeah, that sounds gross. Take a seat and I'll bring it out to you. My treat."

"Ooh, I like that. I've already lost most of my money tonight playing gin rummy." He turned and dropped into one of the over-stuffed armchairs to await his drink.

The other server came out from the back. "Carrie, once you're done with the blender, we'll be done closing."

"I've got it, Bridgette. And I'm getting his drink. Go ahead and close out the till and you can go ahead and go. I'll lock up when we're done."

"Are you sure? I can wait." The other girl looked at Logan suspiciously and he gave her his most charming smile. She looked unimpressed.

"Yeah, it's cool." Logan lost their voices in the noise of the blender. He could see that Bridgette was trying to convince Carrie that she should wait but Carrie must have finally convinced her since the other girl left the store with one final suspicious look at Logan. 

The blender stopped and Logan watched Carrie pour the concoction into two glasses before walking out to the seating area. She handed Logan a large glass filled with icy pink fluff. She held a second, smaller glass that she kept for herself as she sat in an armchair next to him. "Here you go, my drink of choice. Both delicious and nutritious."

He gave the drink a sniff. All he could identify was strawberry. "What's in it?"

"I'm not telling you. Just drink. It's not poison. See?" She took a sip from her own glass.

"Why's yours smaller than mine?" Logan held the clear plastic glass up, peering into it but seeing only pink.

"Have you always been so suspicious? I knew I wouldn't want as much this late at night. I may not even be able to finish this."

Logan laughed. "That's certainly different than what I'm used to." He took a small sip of the drink. "Mmm. Pretty good."

"Thanks. I told you so." She took a drink also. "What do you mean 'different than you're used to'?"

"Oh, it's just when I'm eating or drinking something around Veronica, I've got to keep on guard all the time to keep her from stealing my food. She's always finishing my stuff and when she dishes up, she always takes the bigger portion."

Carrie looked at him quizzically over her glass. "So you guys _are_ dating now."

"Oh no. I told you that before. She's dating some older guy who works for the sheriff. They went out tonight. He's a cheesy loser."

"I see," Carrie said with raised eyebrows. They both sat quietly for a couple of minutes, sipping from their frosty glasses. 

Logan broke the silence. "Okay, I'm halfway through and it's delicious. Tell me what all's in it."

"Nope. My secret."

"So how do I order it then?" he asked as he took another long drink. 

"It's my favorite drink so you can only get it from me. You get something from another barista, you're getting something off the menu. Or maybe their favorite mix. If you're nice."

"I guess I'll have to get a copy of your schedule then," he said with an insinuating smile.

"Yeah, I bet Veronica would like the smoothie too."

He gave an irritated huff. "Yeah, probably. I'll tell her if she ever comes in and you're working she should order your fave. Now stop with Veronica. She's dating that deputy. I just saw her kissing the guy. Could you leave off about this?"

Carrie grinned but nodded and was silent, sipping her drink. 

"So when do you work next?" Logan asked once he'd come to the bottom of his glass with a noisy slurp.

"I close tomorrow and Thursday," Carrie answered, then stood and took Logan's glass, pouring most of the rest of her drink into his and handing it back. He grinned and took a drink. She smiled at him and headed for the back. "I've got to call my mom to come get me and then clean up this last blender. Hurry up and finish, ‘kay?"

Logan stood and followed her. "What happened to your car?"

"That's one of my punishments for the thing with Susan. No car. Only Mom's starting to figure out that taking my car means that she's driving me everywhere. She'll relent soon." Carrie grabbed her purse from her locker in the storeroom to make her call. 

"Nah, save her the drive; I'll take you home." 

Carrie turned to look at him, leaning behind her in the doorway. "You don't have to. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Come on, let's get your blender clean and get going."

She led the way back to the kitchen where she quickly pulled the blender pieces apart and washed everything. She then sent Logan outside so she could set the alarm and then hurry out before it engaged. He got in the car and pulled it around to the front door to pick her up once the store was locked up. They made idle conversation on the ride to Carrie’s. She tried to get him to admit to his involvement in the prank involving the English teacher's car on the flag pole, which he denied vehemently with a smirk on his face that belied his words, and Logan asked about Susan and Carrie filled him in on the home schooling program that the school district had set up once the truth about Mr. Rooks came out. 

"Okay, this is me," Carrie said and Logan pulled the Xterra to a stop in front of a single story ranch-style house. 

"Hey, Veronica used to live around the corner from here."

Carrie chuckled. "Yeah, I remember." She opened her door and slid out onto the sidewalk, turning back to lean inside. "Hey, thanks for the ride, Logan."

"Sure, happy to." Logan turned to face her. "Hey, Carrie, you said you don't work Wednesday? You feel like maybe seeing a movie?" 

Carrie rolled her eyes at him. "Look Logan, we have fun talking but you are not going to convince me you're not hung up on Veronica. You can't stop talking about her—ever—and you are so jealous of this deputy she's dating that you practically spit when you mention him. Dating me so you don't have to think about her dating someone else isn't really fair to either you or me."

Logan gave a heavy sigh and thumped his head onto the center of the steering wheel, causing a tiny blip of the horn. He jerked back upright and Carrie laughed. 

"I don't know what to do," Logan said. "We're supposed to be friends again but it's getting harder and harder. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted her to be my friend again." 

Carrie leaned into the passenger seat. "Have you considered that maybe she likes you too?"

"She's dating the deputy."

"You're trying to date me, dumbass. If I was one of the bimbos you were picking to waste your time with in the last year, you would be dating me by Wednesday; hell, you'd probably be making out with me right now. Does any of that mean you suddenly don't like Veronica anymore?" 

Logan looked at Carrie, leaning into his car, with a sympathetic smile on her face. "You know, we could try the making out part. It might help. How will we know if we don't try?"

She burst into laughter.  "Not happening, Romeo. But, you know what? My main movie buddy isn't leaving her house much these days so I need a new movie pal. I'll go to the movies with you on Wednesday. I want to see 'Constantine' and you can pay. Just as friends, understand?"

Logan looked at her, aghast. "You want me to take you to a Keanu Reeves' movie? I'm starting to think you were right. This isn't going to work out between us. I'm not even sure we can be friends."

"Dude, you can't tell me you don't like Bill and Ted." 

"That movie works because of George Carlin and Ghengis Khan."

Carrie laughed again and shook her head, straightening up and backing away from the Xterra. "He really was a most excellent barbarian. So, are you taking me to the movies on Wednesday or not?"

Logan grinned. She was probably right to shoot him down but she was fun. "All right, you've twisted my arm." 

"Cool. I expect popcorn too." She slammed the door and gave him a quick wave. He watched to make sure she was safely inside and headed for home.

* * *

Logan woke with a start. His windows were still dark and this was the second or third time he'd been wakened by uncomfortable dreams of Veronica. Or, actually, the problem was that they were TOO comfortable dreams of Veronica. They were always kissing, in a variety of locations, her bedroom, his bedroom, the pool house, the girls' bathroom at school, but his guilty conscience woke him up every time anyone's clothes started to come off. He wasn't sure if he was more aggravated that he was having the dreams at all or that he could never manage to get her shirt off.

It seemed that verbalizing how he was feeling to Carrie had released a train of thought that he'd been managing to keep in the station until now and he couldn't control it any longer. He was finally acknowledging that for the last couple of weeks he'd been thinking of Veronica in more than just friendly ways. Something he was pretty sure was not okay, but when those thoughts first started to emerge, he'd been able to keep them mostly pushed to the back of his head. She was Lilly's best friend. She was Duncan's ex. She was supposed to be off-limits. Logically, he knew that Lilly was gone and wasn't truly an obstacle, and Duncan had dumped Veronica a long time ago and had now moved on with Meg. That part of his mind also kept trying to make him remember that he'd actually liked Veronica first--when Lilly was still just his best friend's really annoying older sister.

When he'd first met Veronica, he'd been so taken with the tough but adorable midget, but thirteen year old Logan had pushed that feeling off to the side when Lilly started flaunting her new cleavage in his face on a regular basis. Then she'd started waylaying him in corners when he was hanging out with Duncan at their house, which was nearly always back then, and hormones had made up his mind for him. None of those things changed the fact that he'd always had a little bit of a crush on Veronica, which, when he thought about it now, was probably one of the reasons he gotten so angry with her after Lilly's death. One more log on the fire of her betrayal. Only now, he knew she'd never betrayed him; the only betrayal that had really happened between them had come from him.

His mind wandered back to his dream, and that pesky tank top he kept trying to tug over Veronica's head. When he realized where his mind had gone again, he tried to substitute Carrie for Veronica but he couldn't make the change of girl stick. He finally stopped struggling with his thoughts and pushed the imaginary shirt out of the way. Maybe he was just getting obsessed over something he was denying himself. Maybe once he let the fantasy run its course, it would stop being a big deal. _I'm pretty sure it can't make it any worse._

* * *

_Well, at least she's not wearing a tank top._

As soon as Logan walked into Journalism on Tuesday morning, he realized that he'd been desperately wrong the night before when he decided that letting his dream run its course couldn't make it any harder to deal with real-life Veronica. Before she'd even seen him walk in the door, Logan stopped at the teacher's desk. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay in the room with Veronica while he was feeling as off-balance as he was right then.

"Need anything done outside of this room, Ms. Dent?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Like what? A Pirate Poll?"

He grimaced. "I'll take that if it's all you've got."

"I've got a box of old newspapers that we've pulled over the semester for reference that need to get filed back in the storeroom. I'm trying to get this place in order before I..." She trailed off. "Anyway, is that project more in line with this request?"

Logan glanced around the room and saw that Duncan had arrived and was working at the layout table and Veronica had her hands in her film development bag, eyes closed to simulate an actual darkroom environment as she worked. No one else in the room mattered to him. "Yeah, sure. If you need that done, I'll take care of it for you. Point me at the box and get me the key for the storeroom and our filing cabinets." She looked up at him, looking a little surprised, and he grinned at her. "I know, I know, you're shocked at how helpful I can be. I'm hearing that a lot lately." She laughed and stood up, keys in her hand.

"Hey, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Come on, I'll show you where the stuff to be filed back is." She led him to the closet near the door. Looking inside, they found a couple of boxes, filled to overflowing with newspaper. "Huh. I guess there's more here than I thought. Are you still up for this?"

Logan leaned in and shuffled the box contents a bit so the papers were less likely to fall out as he carried them. "Sure. This looks like a good way to occupy my brain." He lifted both boxes and straightened up, looking down at Ms. Dent. "Where to?"

The teacher turned and led him out of the classroom and down the hall. "So, can I ask who you're avoiding? Veronica or Duncan?"

Logan looked at her, surprised. "Why do I have to be avoiding either of them? Maybe it's Rhonda? Or Kimmie?"

She laughed. "You don't talk to either of them unless you're forced too. Since Caitlyn transferred, other than conversations necessary to function, you only interact with Duncan, and more recently, with Veronica."

Logan gave the woman a sideways glance. "Should I be concerned that you seem to know so much about my habits? Are you stalking me?"

She laughed. "I'm your teacher. I'm supposed to be observing all of you. It's helpful to know what makes each of you tick. As much as possible, of course. Teenagers are notoriously secretive so it's hard to get all the details right."

"Well, you're pretty on with your analysis of me, at least in this class. Ronnie and DK are the only people in there that I have any actual interest in." 

"But you're avoiding them? Want to share why?" She was looking at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Not really. It's embarrassing." He sighed and hung his head. _Geez, why are you spilling your guts to everyone who talks to you these days?_

From the corner of his eye, he could see her chuckling at him. "So, you've finally realized you're interested in Veronica and you're avoiding her hoping it will go away."

Logan stopped walking and looked at her in shock. "What the hell? Am I wearing a sign? Why does everyone know these things about me when I'm not even sure?"

Mrs. Dent laughed again. "I told you. I pay attention. I don't think everyone knows though."

"Someone else told me I liked Veronica last night. I've just been trying to be her friend again."

"Maybe that's all it is. I shouldn't have said anything. I should just observe and speculate."

"No, it's fine. I just never realized how much I apparently telegraph my every thought to the outside world. I need to get a better handle on that." They stopped in front of a door and Ms. Dent unlocked and opened it. 

"Okay, these are our file cabinets and you can spread out on these tables. The years are marked on the drawers. When the period's over, bring anything back you didn't get to; I'll come in over the weekend and finish the rest."

"Okay, I've got it. Thanks for the project." With his arms no longer burdened with the boxes of newspapers, he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So, out of curiosity, what do your keen observational skills tell you about Veronica?"

Ms. Dent chuckled. "Oh, I absolutely should not have begun this conversation. Now I'm just gossiping with a student."

"No, no, don't think of it that way. Think of it like you're giving a desperate student counsel."

"Desperate, Logan? That sounds like an exaggeration."

He shrugged. "Not much as I'd like it to be. So spill."

"Nothing really to spill. Veronica's harder to read than you are. I'm never sure I'm actually seeing Veronica. I feel like she's showing me what she thinks I want to see."

"Wow. You're good. I think Counselor Becky should take some lessons from you." He spun away from her to the boxes on the table. "Okay, I'm on this. If I don't finish, count me in for tomorrow too." He pulled a stack of papers out of the box, then turned back toward the departing Ms. Dent. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Maybe."

"If she asks where I am, don't tell her please. I don't need her busting in on me right now."

"Okay, I can do that. I'll have to think of someplace creative where you went."

"Interview with the Pulitzer committee about my article on school lunch nutrition."

"Ah, good choice." She smiled at him again and was gone.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, he hauled one box back to the Journalism classroom. "All the really old shi...uh, stuff is filled. These are all from the last couple of years. I've got about half of them ordered already and I'll get the rest of it done and filed for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Logan. You got through a lot more of that than I was expecting."

"Maybe filing is my calling in life," he said wryly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hang on; don't you want to know if she asked about you?" Ms. Dent looked at him with a smirk.

"I don't know if I want to know or not," he answered. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "All right, tell me."

"Geez, now I really am gossiping. Yes, she asked and yes, when I was deliberately vague, she continued to pry."

He grinned. "Did you give her my Pulitzer story?"

"Nah, no offense to your writing, which is very good, but that seemed a little too out there. I didn't want to make her suspicious." The teacher took a nibble from the Saltine crackers spread in front of her. "I just told her you were out on a project."

Logan laughed. "Cool. Thanks." He turned and headed for the door, a warm feeling in his chest knowing she'd asked about him. He pivoted and ducked his head, looking up to give Ms. Dent a small wave. "See ya."

* * *

Veronica flopped down onto her bed, feeling exhausted after ending a call with Meg. She had agreed the night before to go to the dance on Friday with Leo and he had confessed that Meg had told him about it in the first place. Veronica had cornered Meg earlier in the day and the other girl was so excited about the prior night's date and the planned date to the dance that when she claimed to have found an 80's era outfit for Veronica that 'would just be PERFECT!', Veronica practically felt obligated to agree to be dressed up. It wasn't like she wanted to go out and hunt down her own costume anyway.

The phone call had been about planning logistics to get ready. Meg was coming over Friday night and they would get ready together, then Duncan would pick up Meg from Veronica's. Leo was picking her up a little later since he was working until 6:30 PM that night. Meg offered to have she and Duncan give Veronica a ride but Veronica made it really clear that that wasn't going to happen. She made it about her desire to spend more time with Leo but the reality was it was her lack of interest in sitting at a table with Duncan and Meg and making nice all night. She wanted Duncan and Meg to have a chaperone however and she planned to nominate Logan for that role.  However, she'd been unable to find him all day and he was not returning her calls. She didn't think she'd done anything to upset him but she hadn't seen him since Journalism on Monday. She finally sent him a text, hoping he'd at least respond to that. "Logan! Where are you? It feels like you're avoiding me and I'm getting a complex." She expected to hear something back from him but it was more than an hour before he responded: "Dunno what you're talking about. Picking up Carrie from work now; see you tomorrow."

_Picking up Carrie?_ She was annoyed by the sudden feeling of jealousy that shot through her. _He's dating Carrie?_


	19. Mixing Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little A/N about the last chapter before we move on. There is a very cute one-shot by Simpatico73 called ‘The Veronica Special’ that some readers may have been reminded of when they read last week’s chapter. Unfortunately, I wasn’t reminded of it as I wrote or I might not have had Carrie refer to the drink she makes for Logan as her ‘Carrie Special’. Other than that, there really isn’t anything I could have done differently since Carrie’s canon job was in food service and I wanted Logan to run into her as he flees the scene of Veronica and Leo kissing. Too bad she didn’t work at the video store with Justin—this whole thing could have been avoided. Anyway, I’ve been very clear with everyone who has expressed concern about a Logan/Carrie pairing that Carrie has a role to play but that no one should worry about the two of them actually getting together. Because of that, I needed their encounter to be by accident with no one else around and the best way I could see to make that happen was to have him bump into her where she worked. As far as her referring to her drink as her ‘Special’, my kid says the same thing about the smoothie that he makes so it’s a pretty generic term in my life. Regardless, I have gone back in and eliminated that reference. There was never any intent to mirror Simpatico73’s work or disrespect it in any fashion. I apologize if there were any hurt feelings. If you haven’t read it already, I recommend that you seek it out for a quick read and I even more highly recommend that you check out her multi-chapter WIP, ‘Reciprocity’ which is another S1 AU that I enjoy tremendously.

Logan had the last pile of newspapers in order and ready to be filed when the storeroom door opened with a bang. 

"You're avoiding me and I don't like it."

He looked up at Veronica with a smirk. "Well, good morning to you too, sunshine."

She closed the door behind her and stalked over to where he was sitting, pulling a chair out and sitting down, facing him. "Seriously Logan. Where were you yesterday?"

"In here, actually. At least during Journalism. I don't usually see you much the rest of the day, unless _I'm_ trying to hunt you down. Why are you so worked up?" He studied her carefully, waiting for her response. Carrie was convinced that Veronica liked him too and she'd made a fairly compelling case while he was drinking his late night smoothie as she closed up the Hut the night before.  He supposed that he might be buying into her arguments because he was hoping that she was right. 

"I need you to do something and you've been ignoring my calls," Veronica said. 

His disappointment rose up in his throat and he swallowed hard before he could speak. "Okay, so you need something. What is it?"

She tilted her head and frowned. "Come on, what's wrong?"

Logan shook his head at her. "Nothing is wrong. Just lay off and tell me what you want me to do." He got up and took his stack of newspapers to the filing cabinet so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Hmm," she said doubtfully, "if you say so, I guess." He heard her stand up to follow him and he deliberately turned to keep her behind him. He heard her stop and huff in irritation. "Okay, fine. I need you to go to the dance on Friday to keep an eye on Duncan and Meg."

A bitter laugh snorted out of him and he shook his head. "Of course you do. Well, ya know, that's actually fine." He glanced over his shoulder so he could watch her face. "I'll see if Carrie wants to go when I pick her up for the movies tonight."

_Score._ Veronica's mouth dropped open and then snapped closed. "Yeah, when you deigned to text me back yesterday, you were picking up Carrie. Anything interesting going on there?" Her voice was cool but she wasn't looking him in the eye. She could act out a role like the best actors he'd ever seen but when it came to personal encounters, he was finding she wasn't always as smooth. 

"She's fun. I have a good time hanging out with her." He turned back to the drawer, not wanting to give himself away. Logan had no illusions about his own transparency, especially after his recent conversations with Carrie and Ms. Dent. "So, how about your date the other night? How'd that go?" He peeked over his shoulder again to see her reaction.

She narrowed her eyes at him and took a step closer. "Yeah, hey, about that. Dad said you walked out right before I came home but I didn't see you."

"Maybe you were too busy to notice someone walking right past you."

She gave an irritated huff. "I don't think so."

"I don't know what to tell you then." He smirked over his shoulder at her and her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion but she quickly recovered.

"Well, hmm...it was fine. He's actually going to take me to this stupid dance on Friday."

Logan turned around to face her this time and leaned his elbow against the cabinet. "So why do you need me to go and watch Duncan? Why can't you do it if you're going to be there already?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "You really don't think Leo and I can double-date with Meg and Duncan, do you?"

"You never said we had to double-date." He laughed. "And I don't do that anyway. Cramps my style." Her shocked and slightly disappointed look made him laugh again and gave him a warm feeling in his chest. "Look, I'll keep an eye on them, okay. It's a dance. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah. You're probably right. So, I'm going to go back to class. I'll talk to you later." She walked back to the door and started to step out.

"TTFN," he called after her and she rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Wallace and Veronica were sitting on the couch studying when Keith walked in. "Evening, kids. What's happening?"

"It's all about the learnin' tonight," Wallace said with a grimace. "I've got tests in three classes this week."

"And your mom let you out of the house?" Keith asked with a grin. "That's a little surprising to me."

"Veronica has one of the classes with me and she had another of the classes first semester so she's supposedly a good study resource. As it turns out, she really wanted to go to the movies but I put the kibosh on that straightaway." Wallace gave Veronica a sour look and she shrugged.

"Movies again?" Keith asked.

"It was just a suggestion. No big deal." Veronica got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. "Need any more study food, Wallace?" She held up an apple but he shook his head. 

"I'm good. Thanks." Wallace stretched from his hunched position and leaned back against the couch. "So how's the P.I. biz, Mr. Mars? Anything interesting got your attention lately."

Keith sat in his chair and gave Wallace a wry look. "Not really. Bail jumpers and cheating spouses. Not exactly an exciting mix.  How's your mom doing? Is the new tenant working out? His background check came back clean but you never can tell with that kind of thing."

"Nope, this guy's the ideal tenant so far. Pays his rent, quiet. I really appreciate how you helped us out with the last guy, and then for clearing this new one before he moved in. Mom keeps saying we need to have you guys over for dinner soon."

"Well, I vote yes on that," Keith smiled. "Dinner around here isn't exactly a gourmet event." He glanced up at Veronica as she passed by him on her way back to the couch, scowling down at him, and he laughed. "And hey, where's the third amigo this evening? Did he not need to study?"

"Logan Echolls? Study? No, I don't think so," Veronica said, sounding irritated. "He's out on a date tonight."

Wallace watched Keith tip his head as he studied his daughter, looking strangely like Veronica when she was figuring something out during an investigation. "Oh really? Movies, perhaps?"

Veronica glared at him. "Yeah, funny." Keith raised his eyebrows and appeared to fight a smile but he didn't say anything else, instead pushing himself back out of his chair. 

"Okay then, I'm going to leave the two of you to your intellectual pursuits. I was up way too early this morning so I'm going to read a little and get to sleep. Night, kids."

"Night, Mr. Mars. I'll have Mom call you with a night for dinner," Wallace said.

"Sounds good." Keith disappeared back to his room and Wallace turned to Veronica.

"So Logan's at the movies tonight on a date, hmm? Is that why you wanted to go too?"

Veronica looked at him like he'd grown another head. "What are you talking about? Why would Logan being out on a date make me want to follow along?"

Wallace felt his own urge to smile but realized that would be bad. "Nah, no reason, sorry. Hey, ya know, Supafly, I think I'm about studied out. I'm going to get going so I can get a good night's sleep." He shoved his books into his backpack and stood up. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Wallace."

* * *

Veronica leaned against her pillows, trying to concentrate on U.S. History. She wasn't worried about the test like Wallace was but she really wanted something to focus on. If she didn't have a distraction, she was going to think about Logan on his date, or about the fact that both her dad and Wallace seemed to be implying that she had some abnormal interest in Logan's love life. She'd seen them both trying not to let her see them smirking at the idea that she wanted to go to the movies because of Logan. The really bad part was that she _had_ originally made the suggestion about the movies for that exact reason. 

_What is wrong with you? He's been hanging out here because his mom ran off and left him with his abusive asshole of a dad and Dad is helping him. You're friends again, but that's it._

She'd been deliberately trying not to think about the abuse issue for the last couple of days. She'd tried getting information out of her dad but, even once he knew she'd found out while she and Logan were in Los Angeles, her dad still maintained that he could not talk about the particulars without Logan's express approval. She knew that Logan would not want to share any details unless he absolutely had to, so she tried to keep her mind off the topic. Truthfully, she'd made a run at getting into the safe, assuming that whatever evidence her dad had been able to gather would be hidden inside, but he'd changed the combination again and she wasn't willing to risk another face full of blue ink, especially since it was Logan's secret she was trying to uncover. Her dad seemed to have gotten very protective of Logan since this whole thing started and while he may have laughed off her attempt to get Carrie's diary out of the safe, she didn't think he would be quite as amused if she continued to try to invade Logan's privacy. 

_And, ugh, Carrie. So she's not the heinous bitch you pegged her for before the whole Susan thing but now she and Logan are dating? That doesn't really fill me with warm fuzzies where she's concerned._  Veronica groaned in frustration as she dropped her history book onto the floor and got up to get ready for bed. _History isn't nearly as distracting as I  had hoped; I might as well try to go to sleep._

She came back into her bedroom about ten minutes later, teeth brushed and face scrubbed. She packed the history book away in her messenger bag and changed into her pajamas. She glanced at her phone to make sure her alarm was set and noticed she had a new text. 

Logan Echolls: 9:43 PM: Okay, we'll be on D patrol on Friday at the dance. Happy?

Veronica made a pained face. _No, not really._

Veronica Mars: 9:51 PM: Thrilled. Thanks. 

Veronica Mars: 9:52 PM: How was the movie?

Logan Echolls: 9:53 PM: Ugh. 

Veronica Mars: 9:53 PM: What did you see?

Logan Echolls: 9:54 PM: Constantine. 

Veronica Mars: 9:55 PM: You went to a Keanu Reeves movie? Has Hell frozen over?

Logan Echolls: 9:56 PM: I believe that it may have. Or maybe not because I'm pretty sure I visited Hell tonight and I don't remember any ice.

Veronica Mars: 9:58 PM: LMAO. The things we do for love, hmm?

Several minutes passed with no reply.  _So, radio silence. Guess he'd rather not discuss this._

Veronica Mars: 10:05 PM: OK then. Night, L.

Logan Echolls: 10:06 PM: Night, V.

* * *

The next two days were reasonably uneventful. Veronica saw Logan in Journalism and other than that, only in passing. Occasionally, she saw him with Carrie but there was none of the very public PDA that so frequently accompanied a Logan Echolls' relationship. She was relieved that he seemed to finally be learning some discretion because she wasn't really interested in watching him make out while she was trying to eat lunch. She figured she'd get used to that again—there was a time when she was subjected to that up close and personal with he and Lilly on a daily basis—but she needed some more time to get the hotel role-playing out of her system. She'd decided that was the problem; it had been so long since she'd been even remotely physical with anyone that the fake engaged role-playing was just sticking with her.

That argument worked until Friday at lunch when she sat at her table discreetly watching Logan. He was laughing as he held his pizza out of Dick's reach, and she realized that she'd actually been kissing Leo a few days before. And not only was she not waking up from completely improper dreams of Leo, she'd actually forgotten about the little make out session in front of her house on Monday night. _Crap, I've got to get over this. Maybe I'll let Leo in the apartment tonight. No bedroom ceiling viewing, urgh, just a little more time on the couch. Dad's gone for the next couple of days to chase down a bail jumper; we'll have some privacy._ She wasn't all that thrilled with this plan but she had to get Logan out of her head before she embarrassed herself. 

At about 4:30 pm, Meg was knocking on her front door, burdened with a couple of garment bags and an overnight bag. Veronica stood patiently while Meg crimped her hair but when she pulled out the 'perfect' outfit, Veronica nearly rebelled.

"I can't wear this, Meg." She held the very short skirt up in front of her. "I'm going to be flashing everyone all night."

Meg laughed. "No, you won't. I've got bloomers for you to wear over the nylons to keep that from happening."

"Okay, maybe not literal flashing but it's still figurative even if they're going to be looking at my bloomers instead."

"Oh Veronica, stop worrying so much and put on the nylons." Meg handed a package to Veronica who blanched.

"These are fishnets!"

"Not exactly. They're nylons with a design woven into them. Fishnets are different. Just put them on." Meg stood with her hands on her hips. "Are you going to be like this all night?"

"Probably, if you keep trying to dress me like a whore," Veronica said indignantly, but she tore the package open and started to put the nylons on.

Forty minutes later, the girls were standing together looking in Veronica's full-length mirror. 

"Why am I the one in underwear?" Veronica asked again. "And you. You've got the 'Pretty in Pink' thing going on. You know that character matches my life much more than yours. Girl with a single dad and a dog, wrong side of the tracks. I'm pretty sure we've got time to switch outfits."

Meg gave her an uncomfortable look. "No, umm, this is what Duncan suggested I wear. I think he'll probably be dressed like the guy from this movie. So..."

Veronica tried not to shudder. "Okay, yeah, I get it. I'll be fine in the uncomfortable underwear." There was a knock on the front door and they looked at each other. "So, that should be for you. You go ahead and I'll see you in an hour or so. Just leave the bags unless you want to drag them along. You can get them tomorrow."

Meg nodded. "All right, that works. We'll  see you in a while then." She started toward the front door and then turned back with a smile on her face. "I had fun getting ready with you, Veronica, even if you have been a big whiner."

"Yeah, next time you're getting the sleazy look and we'll see how you like it," Veronica teased her.  She went back to looking in the mirror, trying and failing to get her skirt to give her a little more cover.

Around 7:00 PM, Veronica answered the door to Leo dressed like Sonny Crockett from Miami Vice. He let out a long whistle at the sight of her. 

"Veronica Mars, you were born in the wrong era. It is a shame that you were not around in the 80's to dress like Madonna every day."

She gave him a little sneer. "I'm pretty sure that even if I had been older than three when the 80's ended, I still wouldn't have dressed like this."

"Too bad." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "So, are you ready to go or should we maybe just skip the dance and stay here?" He started to slide his arm around her waist and she turned to slip out of his grasp, raising her eyebrows at him. He gave her an embarrassed grin.

"No, I'm ready, let's get going." She slid her keys into the little bag hanging off her belt and gave him a push back out the door. "The 80's await."


	20. Wang Chung Tonight

Leo and Veronica stepped into the gym and stopped short.

"This is...umm...wow," Leo said, looking around the gym is astonishment. "Someone was really channeling their inner MTV producer when they decorated this place."

Veronica laughed. "Yeah, cheap and gaudy. That's the name of the game tonight." She looked around them again, taking in the sight of her classmates in wildly varying 80's gear. "I know you think this slutty look works for me but really, there's some people here tonight who would probably dress like this every day if they could."

"I never said you looked slutty," Leo protested. "I think you look sexy." He slid his arm around her waist and ran his hand down her hip to her leg where the skirt ended. She spun out of his grasp again and walked further into the gym.

"Come on, Deputy, let's check this party out."

He caught her hand in his and pulled her toward the dance floor. "We should dance."

She followed him willingly enough. He was cute and sweet and she liked him, but his attempts at physical affection weren't making her feel anything but uncomfortable. She didn't get why; Logan's play-acting on Sunday had made her feel like pulling him into a dark corner so clearly her libido was functional. _Seriously, you've got to stop obsessing about Logan and give Leo a chance._

The DJ was playing something slow that vaguely reminded Veronica of her mother. Probably a song she used to like. She pushed thoughts of her mom away as Leo's hands wrapped around her waist and she wound her arms up around his neck. 

"Thanks for coming with me to this," Leo said in a low voice. "You get that I like you—a lot—right?"

Veronica looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, you've been pretty clear on that."

"Okay good, just wanted to make sure," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. They continued to rock back and forth to the music as they kissed but Veronica was relieved when she felt a gentle nudge against her side.

"Watch it or we'll have to slap a warning label on you guys." Wallace and Georgia had danced up next to them and Wallace was looking at her with a smug grin. 

Veronica raised her eyebrows and sneered at him. "And who are you supposed to be tonight with your censorship? It is the 80's in here so I'm guessing Tipper Gore?" Leo snickered but Georgia looked lost.

"Nah, I'm Axel Foley. You know...Beverly Hills Cop?" Wallace took his hand away from Georgia's waist momentarily to show off his costume. 

"Pretty sure Tipper wanted to censor him too.  But you're just wearing a hoody and a tee shirt," Veronica said skeptically.

"It's what he wears. Made it a super low maintenance costume." Wallace smirked at her. "Unlike some people's. Did your dad see what you had on before you left?"

"No, he didn't but this is not my fault. I would like everyone to speak harshly to Meg for me." The song had ended and the four of them made their way off the floor to a table, everyone laughing except Veronica. "She said she'd handle my costume and this is what she brought me. I'm serious...harsh words. That's what I need from all of you."

"Not from me," Leo said. "I'm thankin' her."

* * *

Logan and Carrie sat at the table that Duncan had selected, watching the crowd dance. They each had a bottle of water and were leaning against each other, shoulder to shoulder, with their legs up on empty chairs, so they could hear each other with minimal shouting as they swapped snark over what they were watching. At the moment, unfortunately, it was Duncan and Meg. 

"Does he not understand that Andy got with Blaine, not Duckie, in that movie?" Carrie asked, her eyes narrowed at Duncan's outfit.

"Maybe he watched the alternate ending.  Better question—does he not understand that he dressed his new girlfriend up like someone who is basically a representation of his old girlfriend?" Logan countered.

Carrie furrowed her eyebrows, considering the plot of 'Pretty in Pink'. "Eww, you're right. Do you think Meg knows?" Carrie peered at Meg curiously.  She was snuggled up against Duncan, her head resting against his chest.  

"I don't know. She looks pretty okay with it if she does," Logan said.

Carrie shook her head, making a disgusted face, and turned to look around the room at the various costumes.  She was laughing at Corny dressed in his Baja Pullover, channeling Jeff Spicoli, which hardly seemed like a costume, when she saw who had just entered. She grinned at the outfits and looked back at Logan.

"So, you remember Meg saying she'd dressed Veronica for this event?"

"I really don't want to get into another discussion about Veronica with you tonight, especially when Duncan and Meg could come back to the table at anytime." She'd been trying to get him to agree to ask Veronica to dance once she finally arrived and he was trying to get her to stop bugging him. 

"I know, I know, but I'm asking you a specific question. Do you remember Meg saying she'd provided Veronica with her costume?"

"Of course, I remember. Why? Is she finally here?" He twisted in his chair, looking around the room and Carrie watched him freeze at the sight of Veronica standing in the doorway. She watched his face change from awe to disgust as Veronica's date put his arm around her and ran his hand down her hip to her leg but when she shrugged away from him, the grin that broke across Logan's face made Carrie burst into laughter. He turned and looked at her balefully. "Shut up."

"Seeing that outfit—aren't you glad I made you wear pants?"

His cheeks colored with embarrassment and she laughed again. He glanced back toward the door and the smile slid off his face again as he watched Leo leading Veronica to the dance floor.

"They're just dancing. It's to be expected; we're at a dance," Carrie said, right before Leo and Veronica started kissing.

"You were saying?" Logan said in a bitter voice as he turned away from the dance floor.

"Look, ya big baby, what I've been saying to you all week is that you need to talk to her. Why wouldn't she date the guy who's actually got the balls to ask her out?"

Logan looked at her reprovingly. "I don't like what you seem to be implying."

"Oh relax, I'm not mocking your manhood. Well...a little bit—maybe—but mostly cuz it's fun to rile you up." She grinned and bumped him with her shoulder.  "Now chill out, the mashing has stopped."

Carrie watched as Logan peeked out at the dance floor where Veronica and her basketball player friend were obviously teasing each other as they swayed in the arms of their respective dates. The music ended then and the foursome made their way off the floor to another of the small tables nearby.  They were all laughing except Veronica who looked like she was insisting on something, to the amusement of the others.

"Her friend broke it up, in case you want to reward him later," Carrie said sarcastically.

"Good man, that Wallace," Logan answered.

She laughed and poked him in the side just as Duncan and Meg walked off the dance floor and sat across from them, holding hands and smiling at each other. Logan rolled his eyes at Carrie who was struggling not to laugh out loud. 

"Are you guys having a good time?" Meg asked with a smile.

"Sure," Logan said. "This is such a blast I'm regretting every dance I ever skipped in my high school career." Carrie snorted out a laugh but Duncan gave him an irritated look.

"If it's so boring, why did you even come?" Duncan said. "I'm pretty sure Carrie didn't drag you here." 

"I thought you two crazy kids needed a chaperone," Logan sniped at him, waving a hand at Duncan and Meg. 

Duncan rolled his eyes and stood back up, pulling Meg after him. "Don't do us any favors, Logan," Duncan said sarcastically before he led Meg back to the dance floor.

Logan shook his head at him then looked at Carrie, flourishing a hand toward the dance floor. "You wanna?"

She grinned at him. "Not much."

"Okay, that's fine." He took a drink from his water bottle. "We can get out of here if you want."

"No way," she said. "We're not leaving until you dance with Veronica."

* * *

About an hour later, Carrie looked up and saw Veronica at the refreshment table, alone for the first time since she'd arrived at the dance with the Miami Vice Good Fella. Carrie stood up from her seat and put her hand on Logan's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna get another water. Want one?" She looked at Meg and Duncan as well as Logan, to make sure the offer was extended to everyone at the table. 

"I'll take one, thanks," Meg answered. 

"I'll come with you," Logan said, starting to rise. 

"No, I'm fine," Carrie answered, pushing him back down into his chair. He looked up at her with a grin.

"Slipping off to meet your other boyfriend?" 

She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Yes, that's exactly right." She cuffed him in the head and hurried away so she wouldn't miss her quarry.

"Veronica! Having fun?"

The other girl looked up and gave a rueful smile. "Oh yeah, I love the bondage clothes of the 80's." She twirled and her tulle skirt flared up, showing even more leg than was already exposed.  Carrie sneaked a peek over at Logan and, sure enough, he was staring at Veronica. She laughed. _Caught ya!_ He saw her looking at him and rolled his eyes before looking away. 

"I'd just like to know why you got to wear the free form Flashdance style and I got roped into—and I mean that very literally—this uncomfortable underwear." Veronica looked down at herself and shook her head. "I'm remembering actual breathing with nostalgia."

"That's what you get for letting the Disney princess dress you. She'd never wear anything this risqué so she's living vicariously through what she puts on you."

Veronica laughed, or tried to, as much as she could in the tight fitting corset. She pressed her hands against the sides of her rib cage trying to shift the pressure as she shook with her restrained mirth. "Oh, no fair, don't make me laugh." 

Carrie stole another glance at Logan and, caught again watching Veronica, he retaliated this time by flipping Carrie off. He then deliberately re-positioned his chair so his back was to them and she laughed again. 

"So who's your date? He looks vaguely familiar but I can't figure out why."

Veronica glanced over toward her table. "Oh, that's Leo. He's a deputy. He helps me sometimes."

"You're dating a guy from the sheriff's office? How old is he?"

"He's 20. He's only three years older than I am. Who are you? My dad?" Veronica snickered.

"Well, you know I'm probably going to have some natural aversion about relationships with older guys." Carrie smirked as Veronica made an embarrassed face.

"Oh, yeah, I can see that. But Leo's not really older. He would have been a senior when we were freshmen. Not here obviously—I don't know where he went to high school. If he'd gone here, Lilly probably would have dated him."  She looked again over to where Leo was sitting alone, watching the action on the dance floor. "Mmm, maybe, maybe not.  She would have thought he was cute but he would probably have been too nice for her."

"Not to mention that she was dating Logan."

Veronica looked at Carrie with disdain. "We both know that wouldn't have stopped her if she was so inclined." She looked away, remorse flashing across her face. "I think I just spoke ill of my dead best friend."

Carrie reached out and put her hand on Veronica's arm. "No you didn't. She would have said the exact same thing to anyone who would listen." She smiled when Veronica looked back up at her. "You don't have to water down who she was. Lilly lived to be shocking."

A happier smile than Carrie had seen on Veronica in a long time flashed across her face. "Yes, she did. Her goal was to be The Infamous Lilly Kane. It isn't speaking ill if that was her plan." She looked at Carrie like she was thinking hard. "So how's Susan doing?"

"Pretty good actually. She's doing a home school program so she doesn't get behind." Carrie stepped closer and lowered her voice. "I really want to thank you for what you did. I tried but couldn't get him..."

"That was kinda my fault for helping him," Veronica said.

"But once you figured out the truth, you turned things around and got some justice for Susan."

Veronica nodded. "It was the least I could do at that point." She shrugged and glanced over at her table. "Well, I've got to get back to Leo. And you really shouldn't leave Logan alone for too long. He's something of a chick magnet. You never know when some other girl's gonna set her sights on him."

Carrie smiled. "The right girl's welcome to him. He's turned into a pretty good buddy but I don't think we have anything romantic in the cards." Her face turned serious. "But the _right girl_ needs to figure out that he's the right guy. Cuz you're right, the riffraff is always circling."

Veronica looked at her strangely and picked up her bottles of water. "Okay. Well, have fun tonight." She walked back to the table where Leo was sitting. Carrie got bottles for her table and headed back also.

* * *

"Come on," Carrie said, standing up and holding out a hand to Logan. "We can go after we've danced." Logan had been trying to convince Carrie to leave ever since Duncan and Meg did but for some reason she was not cooperating. 

He stood up and followed her onto the dance floor. "You haven't wanted to dance all night."

"I know but I figured we should at least once." Logan looked at her skeptically but when she looped her arms at his neck, he rested her hands on her hips. They circled slowly, with Carrie seeming to lead them further to the center of the dance floor until they bumped into another couple. Logan realized instantly that she'd conned him.

"Hey Veronica!" Carrie said, "Fancy meeting you here. Are you guys having fun?"

Leo and Veronica had been dancing but now they'd stopped circling and stood looking at Logan and Carrie. "It's been a pretty good night," Veronica said.

"You know, I think I want to meet your date. Let's switch partners," Carrie said, releasing Logan and holding a hand out to Leo. "Is that okay? I'm Carrie, by the way."

Leo smiled at her. "Sure, Carrie, I'm Leo." He released his grip on Veronica's waist and moved to pull Carrie into his arms. Logan stood still for a moment, glaring at Carrie, before he looked at Veronica.

"So, are you going to dance with me or do I have to crawl back to my seat, all rejected and whatnot?" Logan raised his eyebrows at Veronica and gave her a playful smile.

She smiled back and nodded. "We certainly can't have you feeling rejected. You get so pouty when that happens." He reached for her hand and pulled her against him, curling their joined hands against his chest and wrapping the other arm around her waist. She lifted her free arm to loop around his neck. He lowered his head and rested his cheek against the top of her head, closing his eyes as he did so. They swayed together in a loose circle, not speaking. Logan was sure that she must be able to feel his heart pounding against their clasped hands but he couldn't do anything about it. He did his best to draw in long, slow breaths but with his head resting on hers and his nose in her hair, that wasn't helping like it should.

The song was nearing its end when she moved her head so her mouth was right against his ear. "So, you guys are having fun tonight?"

Logan felt the vibration of her voice in his ear tickling down his neck. "Yeah, we've mostly been sitting around making fun of people. She's pretty funny." He tightened his grip on her waist. "How about you? You've been dancing most of the night."

"You noticed that?" she said, tipping her head back slightly so she could look up at him.

"Well, yeah, you're umm...pretty eye-catching in that outfit," Logan said, trying to cover for the fact that he'd been watching her all night.

She chuckled in his ear and he felt it all the way down to his toes. "I can't believe Meg. Why would she think I wanted to go out dressed like this?"

"Umm, well, you might not be a fan but I think every guy here tonight enjoyed it," Logan said truthfully.

She gave a huff of irritation. "Like I want that. I don't want anything to do with most of the people here so I certainly don't want the likes of Dick Casablancas ogling me. You know that. You feel the same way."

"You're right. I hate it when Dick ogles me. Makes me feel like a piece of meat."

Veronica laughed loudly, then hid her face against his chest, pulling tighter against him as she shook with laughter restrained by her outfit. Logan tightened his grip on her waist, enjoying the feel of her, happy in his arms. When she tipped her smiling face up to him, it took every bit of self control he had not to lean down and kiss her.

"Poor objectified baby," she laughed up at him before hiding her face in his chest again. 

"I love it when you call me baby," he only partially teased in her ear but the words accomplished what he wanted as she continued to cling to him as she laughed into his shirt. The slow song had ended and Leo and Carrie were standing near them, watching. Veronica pulled herself together finally and stepped back, effectively drawing Leo and Carrie into the conversation.

"Speaking of objectified, who are you supposed to be anyway? A black tee shirt and a blazer over jeans? That doesn't sound like anything I can think of. I thought Wallace's costume was lame but yours..."

"Who _was_ Wallace?" Logan asked. "He looked like he just came from basketball practice."

Veronica made a face. "Axel Foley, Beverly Hills Cop. Pretty weak."

"We can't all be as dressed up as you," Carrie teased as they all headed off the floor.

"Ugh, no fair, you know how I feel about this outfit."

"Yeah, well, you're the only one who feels that way," Leo said, playfully waggling his eyebrows. "Personally, I think she should dress you every day."

"I guess you're anxious for me to go into seclusion then," Veronica scoffed. She turned back to Logan. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Well," he said with a smirk, "your Tom Cruz adventures last week made me think of 'Risky Business' so I started out dressed like the 'Old Time Rock n Roll' scene."

Veronica's mouth fell open and Leo burst out laughing. He clapped Logan on the shoulder. "That's hilarious, man."

"Yeah, you might think so but when I arrived to pick up my date, she refused to accompany me in that attire." Logan looked pointedly at Carrie, who shrugged her shoulders. 

"I had no interest in watching you wander around in your underwear all night," she said in a bored voice.

"So, she made me go back home and change. So I stuck with Joel but now I'm channeling him during his pimp phase. Or during his Princeton interview. Outfit's the same either way."

Veronica was looking at Logan and Carrie with her hand pressed to her mouth like she was trying to hold something in. Finally, she addressed Carrie. 

"Thanks for the intervention. I'm pretty sure Neptune High isn't ready for Logan in his underwear."

"We'll never know now, will we?" Logan said, grinning at her.

"I've got some experience with this," she said and all three of them looked at her in shock. Carrie and Leo both said, "What?!" loudly and Logan said, "No, you do not!"

"The summer we were thirteen," she began and Logan's face turned bright red as he lunged for her. She laughed and skittered behind Carrie and Leo. 

"The summer we were thirteen," she repeated, her arms around Leo and Carrie's shoulders, eyes locked on Logan's, taunting him, "the four of us pretty much lived in the Kane pool, except for the first couple of weeks when Logan went to Paris with his mom. When he came back, he was _extremely_  committed to the concept of tiny little swim trunks like all the French men were wearing. It wasn't too long before he convinced Duncan too. So, for most of that summer, Lilly and I were subjected to the swimming version of the tighty-whiteys you saved us from tonight. So, as a survivor of the summer of 2001, let me just say, thank you."

Logan had been swiping at her throughout her little story but she'd continued to dodge behind the other two the entire time. When she reached the end of her tale and Carrie and Leo really started to laugh, Logan was able to grab her around the waist and spin her out of their protected space.

"Logan! Stop! Please!" Veronica shrieked as he spun her away and started to tickle her. 

"No way...you spill your guts about embarrassing Fab Four days, you pay the price." He took advantage of his longer limbs to keep his face out of reach of her flailing arms. 

"Please Logan, I can't breathe," she gasped and he finally stopped tickling but didn't let her out of his arms. They were still standing together, grinning at each other and breathing hard when the little bag at her waist started to vibrate.

He raised his eyebrows, ready to make a smart-assed comment about things that were acceptable to bring to parties but she made a face and he refrained.

"My dad's out chasing a bail jumper; I need to make sure it's not him." Logan dropped his arms from her waist and she dug into her tiny bag.

"Oh dammit," Veronica said as she glanced at the caller ID. "Well, at least the asshole saved me from you torturing me."

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"I don't know—just some jerk who calls me and breathes." She looked at him and smiled. "At least I know now that it's not you."

He frowned at her and took the phone from her hand just as Carrie and Leo came up beside them. "Have you tried to *69 them?" Logan asked.

"That would never have occurred to me," she said sarcastically, tilting her head to one side. "Oh wait, yes it would, and of course I tried it. No one ever answers."

"Don't get all bitchy with me, Mars; I'm on your side." He pressed *69 and put the phone to his ear. He grinned at her when a man's voice answered, jerking his thumb at himself and mouthing, "Magic touch."

_"Yeah? Hello?"_

"Hey, we've been getting hang-up calls from this number. Is that you?"

_"No, this is a pay phone, buddy."_

Veronica had pressed her head close to Logan's so she could hear both sides of the conversation and now she snatched the phone out of Logan's hand. "Did you see who was just on this phone?" 

_"Blonde lady."_

Veronica looked up at Logan with wide eyes and he put his arm around her shoulders to steady her. "Where's this phone?" he asked in a voice that carried across the line.

_"Barstow, California. Outside the Sagebrush Cantina."_

"Did you see where the blonde lady went after she got off the phone?" Veronica asked.

_"Back in the bar."_

Veronica sagged against Logan and he took the phone back out of her hand. "Okay, thanks for the info." He snapped the phone closed and looked down at Veronica. "Let's get you home and into some regular clothes. We can be in Barstow before morning."

Veronica looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm fine, you don't have to babysit me."

"Not having this conversation with you right now. It'll give us something to argue about on the drive." 

"Hang on," Leo said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Veronica said, "It's just for a case."

"Well, if you need company, I can come along," he said.

"No, really, I'm good." Veronica straightened up from her lean against Logan and stepped closer to Leo. "Logan already has the facts; it'll be easier for him to come along. I'm sorry though that our night's ending a little abruptly. I'm going to go with Logan. Oh! Wait!" She turned suddenly and addressed Carrie, looking chagrined. "Oh no, I'm sorry, he's with you, he can't just run off with me, no matter what his white knighting tendencies are telling him."

"Oh yes, he absolutely can," Carrie said. "In fact, Leo, do you mind driving me home so they don't have to?"

"No, that's not necessary," Veronica said. 

"It's fine, Veronica, really, as long as Leo's okay with it." She gave a short laugh. "We'll just swap dates. That's not weird at all. It makes for a memorable night. Is that okay with you, Leo?"

"Umm, sure, I guess, if Veronica's okay with it," Leo answered, not sounding entirely convinced.

"All right then, thanks guys." Veronica leaned forward and kissed Leo on the cheek. "Fun night, thanks for being a sport." She turned back to Logan and grabbed his hand before hurrying out of the gym.


	21. A Trip to the Cantina

"Okay, I've got the address for the Sagebrush Cantina so we can plug it into the GPS. It'll be about three hours to Barstow." Logan was talking through Veronica's bedroom door as she changed into more road trip-appropriate clothes. He flinched back as the door was flung open in front of him.

"You really don't have to come. I can handle my mother." Veronica turned back into the room, now dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved tee shirt, and walked to her desk where she began to pack her laptop into her messenger bag.

"I have no doubt you can handle your mother but I'm not sending you out in the middle of the night by yourself." Logan remained standing stiffly by her bedroom door, a little concerned that if he let down his guard, she'd try to leave alone.

"I do it all the time, Logan," Veronica said, looking at him with a wry half-smile.

"Well, you don't have to this time. Come on, quit fighting me on this. I'm dying to drive to Barstow." He gave her a serious look. "You wouldn't deny me my life-long dream of a Barstow road trip, would'ja? Cuz that would just be mean."

She chuckled and went back to packing up her bag. "No, I guess I can't do that."

"Good. So, this means I can go to the bathroom before we go and not be afraid that you'll run off without me, right?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly and she laughed outright.

"Boy, you're getting so suspicious. Yes, I don't want to have to listen to you whining for a pit stop at the first gas station we drive past. Go before we leave."

"Oh thank God," he said and headed for the bathroom.

He snuck back to her door a couple minutes later, trying to discreetly confirm that she hadn't ditched him but she caught sight of him peeking in the door and shook her head. "I said I wouldn't leave without you. Am I that untrustworthy?"

He frowned and leaned in the doorway. "No, that's not it. I trust you and your dad more than pretty much anyone." Her eyes widened and the soft look on her face caught him by surprise. He smiled back but then looked down, his brow wrinkling as he reconsidered that statement. "No, I take that back." 

He glanced back up to see she was no longer smiling but instead looked sad, or maybe resigned, he wasn't sure. He stepped toward her, his hand up like he could stop what she was thinking. "No, that came out wrong. Don't look like that—it's nothing bad. You two really are who I trust the most. I'm used to thinking of Duncan as the person I trust most but let's be real...I don't tell him anything anymore. And I should be saying it's my mom but we both know that would be a lie."

He stopped in front of her and reached for her hand. "And I'm sure you're aware...I'm a sneaky teenager, so there's gonna be stuff I won't tell your dad. That leaves you as my primary secret-keeper, Mars." He grinned at her. "I'm at your mercy. Be gentle."

She sat down at her desk, still looking sad. "We both know you've still got secrets that you're not telling me."

He was startled at first, his mind going to the alibi that Dick and Beaver gave him for the time of Lilly's death that he'd never gotten around to confessing to her. _How does she know about that?_ Then he realized she was talking about Aaron and he shook his head.

"You know that secret, you just don't know the gory details. And I wouldn't mind keeping it that way." He knelt next to her chair, still holding her hand, looking up at her. "Knowing all that shit isn't going to make anything better for either of us. Why do you want to know?"

She looked down at him and sighed, then pulled her hand free of his and laced her fingers together in her lap. "I don't know. I guess I don't need to. Honestly, I just feel really bad that I never realized before. It seems so obvious in hindsight. It's making me a little obsessive about what else I've missed. But you're right; it's not my business."

He felt stupid that he needed to keep trying to touch her but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to wrap his hand around her clasped, wringing hands. "I never said that. You have enough going on in your own life. I just don't want to put more on you for no good reason." Her fingers straightened then intertwined with his and squeezed. Their eyes met for a moment before he had to look away. "Okay, look, I'll tell your dad you can look at the files he has on one condition."

"No, I don't have to—"

"It's okay. I don't really want to talk about it with you—that'd be too hard—but if you want to fill in some gaps, you can look at the files. On one condition."

Her thumbs stroked his hand. "Okay, let's hear it."

He swallowed hard. "Once you've seen those records, you have to swear to me that you won't try to do something. To Aaron, I mean. No retaliatory stunts."

"No bong in his locker?" she said in an amused tone. "I guess it's a good thing that he doesn't actually have a locker."

"He has plenty of other things, or places, where you could try to make a strike and I _need_ you to swear that you won't try."

She gave an exasperated huff. "I don't know why this is such a big deal to you, Logan."

"Because if he catches you, he'll hurt you." Logan shook her hands roughly and she looked at him with big, surprised eyes. "And I don't mean that he'll bash in your headlights. If he ever catches you doing something, I have no doubt that he will hurt you. And you're tough, but you're little. He could kill you and clean it up and no one would even know what happened to you. Promise me, Veronica."

She made a low pained noise and lifted her hands that were grasped in his. "Logan, my hands. Too tight." He released her immediately, then stood and spun away from her, running his fingers frantically through his hair.

"Do you think maybe you're being a little melodramatic, Logan? I key his car and he makes me sleep with the fishes?" 

He turned back to her and tried to smile. "Maybe I am overreacting but somehow I don't see you limiting yourself to low-rent stunts like keying his car. The pristine state of my own car all through last year is testimony to that. You're into much larger scale retaliation." He took a deep breath and came back to stand by the desk again. "Look, maybe I am being a drama queen—it isn't the first time someone named Mars has called me that this week. But I don't care. You can make fun of me all the way to Barstow and back if you want, as long as you promise." 

She met his pleading eyes and reached for his hand again. "I promise I won't do anything without you. Okay? Is that enough? Because I'm not sure I can promise to just let this go entirely, whether I ever see the records or not. But I won't do anything without telling you first. I will promise you that."

He frowned and furrowed his brow. "What happens in this proposed scenario when you say, 'this is what I'm going to do', and I say, 'no'? Do you just do what you want regardless of what I think?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Umm, probably not?"

Logan shook his head. "Not good enough. Make that into 'absolutely not' and say it as a statement, not as a question, and we're in business."

She shook her head but smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, mister. All right, if you disapprove, I won't go ahead. But you better not use this veto power against me. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He held up his fist and she bumped it. "Okay then, are you finally ready, Mars? I know we're not in a giant hurry since it's too far to get there before last call and the bar will probably be closed but it can't hurt to get going sooner rather than later."

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

"So this is staking out, huh?" Logan tipped his car seat back slightly and rested his arms behind his head. "It looks sexier in the movies." 

Veronica tipped her head back from her camera's viewfinder so he would be able to see her rolling her eyes at him. "Just take a nap, why don't you? I don't need you to keep me company like you seem to think." 

"No, no, I'm finding this all very educational. This is what you do at the Camelot? Peek through the camera until you find someone doing...whatever it is that they aren't supposed to be doing?" 

She sighed. "Yeah, more or less."

"This is a boring job, Mars."

"No one asked you to tag along, Logan. In fact, I actually seem to recall discouraging you from coming." She peered into the viewfinder again.

"You know I don't listen." She felt him poke a finger at her bicep. "Hey, Veronica?"

"Geez, you're like a four-year-old...What?" She lowered the camera into her lap and turned to look at him. "What, Logan?"

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "It's almost 5:00 AM. The sign in the window says they open again at 8:00 AM. It seems unlikely that your mom is going to turn up in the next couple of hours. Why don't you put your seat back and take a nap? You don't want to look like Steve Buscemi the first time you see her in what...a year?" 

"Oh, that's flattering. Thanks."

"I didn't say you looked like him now; I'm just suggesting that maybe a quick catnap might be a good idea." He gave her a bashful smile. "If you're worried about her showing up earlier for some reason, I'll make sure I stay awake."

"No, you're probably right. She's off somewhere sleeping it off. We could both fall asleep and it's probably not gonna matter." She tucked her camera back into her bag, tipped her car seat back, and rolled onto her side to face him. She smiled up at him and folded her hands under her cheek before closing her eyes.

"Huh," she heard him say in a surprised tone. "That was so much easier than I thought it would be." She opened one eye to see him tilt his own seat further back before rolling to mimic her pose, only with his head propped up on his bent arm. She closed her eye again, feeling the effect of Logan's close proximity in her stomach. She struggled to keep her eyes closed under what felt like the heavy weight of his eyes on her. After a moment, she gave up and peeked up at him, finding exactly what she expected: he was staring down on her. What she didn't expect: he looked upset.

"Logan? What's the matter?" She reached up and smoothed her thumb across the wrinkle between his eyebrows, then realized what she'd just done and snatched her hand back, tucking it back under her cheek, hoping she could keep it from getting away from her again.

He sighed and shifted back to the regular position in his seat so he was no longer looking at her. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Well, I'm not. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to. Not now. You've got enough to worry about, hoping to find your mom, and then what? Do we just drag her home with us?" He glanced over at her quickly before turning back to stare up at the car ceiling. "I'm here to help you get through this like you've helped me get through the stuff with my mom. I'm not here to bare my soul and make you more stressed out."

"Dude," she said, poking him in the side, trying to lighten his mood, "you have to know that hinting at a secret and then refusing to tell me is going to stress me out more than anything else you could do to me."

"Can't you just close your eyes again, Veronica?" He scrubbed his hands over his face and up into his hair. "Pretend this is all a dream."

"Do you think I dream about you, Echolls?" she teased.

He finally snorted out a laugh and rolled back onto his side. "How could you not? I mean really." He lifted his hand in front of his face and then swept it down along his body with a flourish. "You're only human, after all."

Veronica flopped back onto her back, laughing hysterically. "You.Are.Ridiculous."

"Ridiculously hot." That only made her laugh harder. 

"You gotta stop...can't breathe," she choked out through her laughter, starting to gasp a little for air. His face turned serious as he watched her struggling to get control of herself.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just a little too much hilarity." She drew in a long, shuddering breath and released it slowly. "That was funny...you with the Vanna White hands, displaying your goods..." She felt the laughter starting again and took another deep breath. 

"You know, you're very hard on a guy's ego," Logan said in a disapproving voice. "How am I supposed to maintain my self-confidence when you laugh at me like this?"

"Somehow, I think your ego can take the hit," she answered. 

"You might be surprised at the depth of my delicate, little feelings," he smirked at her. 

"No, I probably wouldn't be. Okay, you're off the hook on confessional time for now but once my mom is squared away, you owe me your tale.  Got it?"

"My tail? If you want my tail, Mars, I'm ready now. Huge backseat in this baby."  He pushed himself upright and started to move across the console like he was going to crawl into the backseat. She laughed and shoved him back into his seat.

"You idiot. You know what I meant. Tale, as in story. Geez." She turned on her side again and tucked her hands back up under her cheek. "Now go to sleep, Logan. _You're_ starting to look like Steve Buscemi."

* * *

Logan woke to a tickling sensation against his wrists. He opened his eyes to the sight of Veronica, asleep next to him. She'd curled sideways and her head was now on the cushioned part of his center console. He couldn't see her face; it was obscured by her still-crimped hair. It was her hair that had wakened him where it had slipped over against him. He stretched his fingers out to rub the tickly ends over his wrist and smiled at how stiff her hair felt. Meg had used _a lot_  of product. He thought back to the old version of Veronica, the one with the long hair that would end up flopped everywhere when they would all fall asleep in a heap after a night of movies at the Kanes'. Duncan would always bitch and moan about the girls' hair getting in his face and making him sneeze but Logan never complained. He loved having the girls curled up against him like kittens.  Not in a sexual way— _well, occasionally in a sexual way_ —but mostly he just loved all the tangible affection he got in those days. It was so different than everything else in his life. It was probably what he'd missed most after Lilly died.

He looked up at the clock and saw it was already 8:30 AM. He tilted his seat up and peered out the window at the bar at the other end of the parking lot. The neon signs in the windows were lit but it otherwise looked dead. That didn't seem surprising; how many people hung out at bars at this time of day? He looked around the rest of his surroundings and spotted the familiar green mermaid of Starbucks across the main boulevard. He glanced down at Veronica but still couldn't see her face.  He gently swept her hair back from her face so he could see her. She gave an unintelligible mumble, then sighed, and quieted again.

He considered his options. He wanted to bring her coffee but was concerned she would wake up while he was gone and rush into the bar alone. On the other hand, it was broad daylight and he didn't think she would be in any danger. Decision made, he opened his door and realized his keys were in the ignition when the annoying binging noise began.  "Damn, damn," he cursed under his breath and he yanked the keys out but the damage was done.

"Logan?" Veronica said, in a sleepy voice that suddenly sharpened. "What time is it? Is it after 8:00 AM?"

"It actually is," he answered, pulling the door shut again. "I was going to get us some coffee before I woke you up and we checked out the bar but the door chime had other ideas." She had rolled back to a normal position in the seat and was stretching, her arms raised above her head and her legs straight with pointed toes, reaching in both directions as far as she could. 

"You didn't see her, did you?"

"No, I just woke up a couple minutes before you did. Can you wait for coffee or do you need to peek in there right now?" He smiled down at her, ready to do whatever she wanted.

Veronica's lips pursed and her nose wrinkled adorably. "I wouldn't mind coffee first. If she's in there, I'll see her if she comes out." She looked contemplative. "You're going to go get it while I wait here?"

"Yes, dear, I'll bring you your coffee," he said sarcastically. "Just cream and sugar this morning or do you want a mocha?"

"White mocha with an extra shot?" she asked hopefully. 

"Your wish...now make sure you stay put." She rolled her eyes at him but she nodded before she started digging around in her bag. He hopped out and jogged across the street.

* * *

Logan had been gone for about ten minutes when Veronica looked up to see her mother crossing the side street into the parking lot of the Sagebrush Cantina. She was stunned at first and sat staring as Lianne trudged across the gravel lot and entered the bar. Once her mother disappeared from view again, she snapped out of her stupor and jumped out of the Xterra to follow her. 

She blinked in the dark building, trying to get her vision to adjust so she could see again. As the dim setting came into focus, she saw a few people playing pool and one person sitting at the bar. She walked in that direction and saw that it was her mom. She stood next to her for a moment, looking at Lianne slumped over with her arms curled around the drink already in front of her. "Mom?" she said in a tremulous voice. Lianne turned her head slowly and her eyes were unfocused at first but they sharpened slightly as she finally realized who was speaking to her. 

"Veronica?" Lianne's voice was slurred and hesitant. "My God, no. No, please."

"Come on, Mom, it's me. Let's get you out of here. I've come to take you home." Lianne stood up and tried to walk away but Veronica put her arms around her, trying to get her to be still.

"Veronica. No. You can't be here. I can't be with you; they're going to hurt you." She grabbed her purse off the bar and began to struggle away, knocking her glass and a bowl of pretzels off the bar with a crash.

"Mom, it's okay, I know who's doing it; I know who's blackmailing us. You're safe now." Lianne gave up the struggle and collapsed back onto the bar stool, crying. As Veronica put her arm around her trying to comfort her, she glanced up and saw a familiar face glaring at her in the mirror behind the bar. She whirled around to see Clarence Wiedman turn and walk out the back door of the bar. She took a step to follow him and then registered her sobbing mother behind her. Clarence wouldn't be hard to find. Once she figured out how he'd tracked her, she'd be paying him a visit.

"Veronica, what the hell? Didn't we agree you would stay put?" Logan was suddenly beside her. He set the coffees on the bar and put a hand on Lianne's back and another around Veronica, looking around the room suspiciously. "What happened? Is she okay?"

The hand on her back seemed to jolt Lianne out of her crying jag. "Veronica, you can't be here. They're going to hurt you. Please, go away and forget you saw me."

"Hurt her? Mrs. Mars? Someone's going to hurt Veronica?" Logan's arm tightened around Veronica, pulling her into him as he turned more toward Lianne.

"No," Veronica answered impatiently, trying and failing to shrug his arm off her. "She's mistaken. Mom, I know about the pictures and I know who did it. Don't worry. No one's going to hurt me."

Lianne looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, very. Come on, Mom. We came to get you out of here. Please just come with us." 

For the first time, Lianne turned and looked at Logan. "Logan? Is that really you? You've sure grown up. What are you doing here?"

He smiled gently at her. "I'm your ride, Mrs. Mars. Why don't you come on with us now? Your daughter's been looking for you. We drove all night to find you."

She clutched at his shirt. "Is it safe? They said they'd hurt Veronica. I can't let them hurt her."

Veronica saw his eyes flick up to her and knew that she was going to have to come clean about this whole thing.

"No one is ever going to hurt Veronica. I'm not gonna let that happen. But I think we need to all get out of here. Will you please come with us?" He slid his hand around her back so he could pull her off the stool toward him. "Why don't we go now?"

Lianne slid off the stool and took a step toward Veronica, who turned out of Logan's grasp and wrapped her own arm around her mom. "Come on, Mom. Logan's got his car out in the parking lot. Let's get to the car, okay?" She started to walk toward the door and Logan followed immediately behind, still with a hand on both Lianne and Veronica. At the car, Veronica opened the back door and Lianne climbed in clumsily. While Veronica helped her with her seat belt, she noticed Logan discreetly making sure the child safety lock on the door next to Lianne was triggered. As Veronica stepped back to close the door, she turned toward Logan and put a hand on his chest. 

"I know, I know, you've got tons of questions and you want answers. I'll tell you once we've got her situated. I want to take her to a rehab facility in San Bernardino. It's on the way back. Will you take us there?"

"Does she want to go?" Logan asked.

"We haven't talked about it but why wouldn't she? She can't like being like this. This is supposed to be a very good facility. I figure we'll take her there, check her in, and in six weeks or so, she'll be ready to come back home. Just like your mom."

"My mom had a wake-up call in the form of a near death experience. Your mom has to want to get help for this to do any good. She looks too freaked out right now for this to make a difference."

"What do you want me to do, Logan? Tell her to give me a call when she's ready to go to rehab and I'll see her then? No! Once she's there, she'll see what she needs to do." Veronica took a step back from him and put her hand on the door handle. "Are you going to help me, Logan?"

"I am helping you, Veronica," he said in an agitated voice. "It's not my fault you can't see that." He whirled away from her and walked around the back of the SUV to his side to climb into the driver's seat. She watched him walking away from her and climbed into her seat as he got into his. She typed the facility address into the GPS display and then turned back to him. 

"I'm sorry, Logan, I do know you're trying to help," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I implied otherwise." She looked back at her mom, who was still sniffling. "I'm going back there with her. You're okay with the GPS instructions?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's no problem and it'll be easier for you to explain what you want her to do from back there. Just climb through."

Veronica started to climb over the console to the back seat, stopped midway, and kissed Logan on the cheek. "Thanks."


	22. Momentary Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the ultra-fab KMD0107 for sorting through the POV issues that kept happening in this chapter. If it's clean, it's thanks to her—if you notice more in here still, it's on me.

It was nearly 2:30 PM when Logan pulled the Xterra into an IHOP parking lot and turned the car off. Veronica had convinced Lianne to stay at the rehab facility in San Bernardino, after a great deal of cajoling. Both Lianne and Logan had balked when Veronica pulled out her checkbook and wrote a check for virtually her entire savings. Logan argued with her for nearly twenty minutes that he could put the charges on his credit card without any problem but Veronica had adamantly refused until he finally gave up. 

Once they left the rehab facility, Logan had suggested Veronica climb in the backseat and take a nap but she insisted he was only on this errand for her and she wasn't going to sleep while he had to stay awake and drive. She begged to postpone the explanation for Lianne's terrified rambling in the bar and, remembering that she'd given him an extension on his need to make a painful confession earlier in the day, he'd agreed. Instead they talked about any random subjects they could dream up. Veronica finally nodded off during Logan's painfully detailed description of the movie he and Carrie had seen earlier in the week. After another thirty minutes of driving, Logan spotted the restaurant and decided a pit stop was necessary. 

He glanced over at Veronica as they bumped into the parking lot and saw her eyes flutter open. He parked the car and looked at her again, finding her smiling at the IHOP sign, then up at him. Logan gave her a wry grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"We're almost home but I could hear your stomach rumbling in your sleep. You've had nothing but a mocha and mints all day; I knew I had to feed you."

She chuckled wearily. "You're so smart. Thank you."

"That's not something I hear everyday but I'm fairly skilled in the care and feeding of Veronica Mars. Real food seemed like a necessity."

"You know, lately, you really have known what I need most of the time. On the one hand, I'm not surprised, you always used to be good at that. On the other, that seems like such a long time ago that I'm still surprised when you act like old Logan."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to get out while Logan sat staring after her. Just when he thought he was adjusting to having her back in his life, she'd say something like that—' _lately you've known what I need'_ and ' _that seems like such a long time ago'—_ and he'd be thrown into a swirl of guilt and longing to have the last year back to do over. He was interrupted from his feelings of self-loathing by the sound of a knock against his window.

"Come on, Echolls. Time to eat." He turned to the window and had to grin when she stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to head towards the restaurant.

He caught up with her at the door and they both stumbled, exhausted, inside, collapsing into the nearest booth. As he settled onto the squishy bench seating, he finally was able to respond to her earlier statement. "You should get used to having old Logan back. It's just easier being him. Being angry Logan all the time was tiring and it had a tendency to get me in more trouble too."

She cringed and nodded her head. "I know what you mean." She picked up a menu and flipped it open. "I want like thirty pancakes. You're buying, right? I'm a little tapped out right now."

"Veronica, you shouldn't have done that. That was your college money. What are you going to do now? Stanford ain't cheap." He closed his own menu and looked at her seriously. "You're way too smart to just go to some community college. You've wanted to go to Stanford for as long as I've known you. You should have let me help you."

Veronica had been shaking her head the entire time he was speaking. "No, Logan, I couldn't let you. For one thing, your dad would have freaked if you'd spent that kind of money on my mom."

"It would totally be worth whatever he might do, Veronica."

"No, it definitely would not. You remember the little fit you threw in the middle of the night, making me promise not to go after him? Well, consider this my version of that little fit. You are _never_ to deliberately provoke him on my behalf. I agreed to do that for you; now you've got to promise me the same thing."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't understand how this works. I don't have to provoke him to set him off."

"That may be but that doesn't mean you should deliberately do stuff you know will upset him. You just got done telling me that angry Logan gets in more trouble. Look, I don't want to argue with you. You made me promise; you promise too."

"Veronica..."

"Promise me, Logan." She poked at his shins with her feet under the table. "Prommmisssse."

"All right, fine. I promise. Now, let's order and then I need to hear about why your mom thinks someone's gonna hurt you." He raised his hand to the waitress before Veronica could respond. "I'll have a ham and cheese omelette, hash browns extra crispy, and the lady will have as many pancakes as you can fit on this table."

* * *

Veronica swirled her last bite of pancake through the puddle of syrup on her plate as she finished her story of the blackmail attempt that had driven her mother out of town. "So yeah, from what I've figured out, Celeste chased off her romantic rival with pictures of me as a practice target. I confronted Jake at your mom's Christmas party and he claimed to know nothing but then he dragged Celeste out of the party and he looked furious. Who knows if that was about misappropriation of the company's security guy or if he was just pissed about losing his bedmate." She looked up at Logan, embarrassed. He was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"I guess that explains why your dad looked so hard at Jake for Lilly. He could tell there was something weird happening there and who wouldn't want to pin it on the guy who's been sleeping with your wife forever." He took another bite of his omelette, looking a little dazed. "I feel kinda bad now for holding that against him for so long. It's just so hard to believe Jake would do that. I always thought he was a good guy and it turns out he's no different than my dad."

"Well, as far as I know, it was only with my mom. They'd just never been able to get past the glory days of high school."

"Do you think they were doing it the whole time?" He suddenly slammed down his fork. "Veronica!" he said in a horrified whisper, "What if Jake's actually your..."

"It doesn't matter to me. Keith Mars is my dad and no minor biological mistake is going to change that." She raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him to dispute her but he smiled and reached across the table for her hand. 

"You're getting the much better end of the bargain. I'd pick him too if I had the option." He paused and his eyes slid away from hers. "Well, maybe not—oh holy shit, that makes Duncan..."

"Yeah, pretty sure that was the reason for his sudden change in romantic intent," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Celeste must have decided to tell him before we did anything too icky."

"Oh my God. So many things make more sense now. Although, why did he let me treat you so badly for a year? I hate Trina and I'd have kicked the ass of anyone who acted like I did towards her."

"The meds? Shock and disgust? Who knows. It doesn't matter anymore." She started to pull her hand out of his but he gripped it more tightly.

"Okay, you've made your confession, I guess it's time for mine." 

Veronica swallowed hard as she looked at their joined hands. "This is a hand holding kinda secret?"

Logan laughed nervously as he stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. "No, it's really not; I just like it." He squeezed her fingers again then released her and pulled his hand back. "But I don't want you feeling trapped once you hear what I have to say so..." He picked up his fork and ate a final bite of omelette before pushing his plate off to the side of the table.

"Wow, you're kinda scaring me a little," Veronica said, as she watched him eating his last bite like a condemned man.

"Well, that's kinda the point of letting go of you; I don't want you scared when you hear what I have to say. We're in a public place, you've got people all around, you're safe. I've put this off a couple of times because we were alone and I didn't want you to feel like I got you alone on purpose." He started to rub his hand along the back of his neck but then pulled his hand back to peer at it.

"How did I get all sticky?" He ran his hand along his water glass, picking up the condensation and rubbing his fingers together like a make-shift hand washing. Veronica laughed and held up her hand, wiggling her fingers at him. 

"See what holding my hand gets you? Sticky fingers."

"I can think of worse things," he said, smiling at her for a moment before his sober look returned. "Okay, here it is. My alibi on the day Lilly died...Dick made it up."

Veronica looked at him in astonishment. "What do you mean—Dick made it up?"

"When we got home and found out what all was happening, well, you probably remember that I was pretty messed up."

"Of course, I remember. We both were." Veronica let her mind go to a place she usually didn't—the days immediately after Lilly's death and what she mainly remembered was huddling with Logan, crying. "I try not to think about it much...but I remember."

"So, your dad talked to Dick and Beaver long before he talked to me. They told him that we'd been surfing in Mexico all week." Logan had laid his hands flat on the table and was staring down at them.

"Which was true." Veronica knew they'd been gone.

"Yeah, it was. But I came back to Neptune early on Friday to see Lilly. I couldn't wait another day to see her..." His fingers drummed nervously. "You know, when I left for Neptune, I didn't know if I was gonna scream at her for treating me like dirt or beg her to take me back. And I saw her at the car wash."

Veronica took a deep breath. "I didn't see you there."

Logan looked up at Veronica. "Well, I just parked across the street and watched her. And this feeling came over me, ya know. I don't...I don't know how to describe it but I just knew it was over. So I sat in my car and I wrote this note to her, explaining it."

"Did you give it to her?"

"Yeah, I left it in her car. With a shot glass I'd picked up for her." 

"And then what happened, Logan?"

He ducked his head again. "I drove around for a couple more hours. I wasn't sure what to do next. Finally, I headed back to Mexico since Dick and Beaver were still there. I'd kinda abandoned them; I had to go back." 

"Hold on. You went back? When was that?" 

"It was probably about 5:00 PM. It was Friday night so I knew there'd be a lot of traffic crossing the border. I was right; it was about 8:30 PM before I made it back to Ensenada. Drank myself into a stupor and woke up to the phone call. Dick drove us back." Logan startled as she reached across the table and grabbed his arm.

"Logan, how sure are you about that time?" 

"Pretty sure. I know it was 6:30 when I finally crossed the border. I sat in that line for almost an hour." He pulled his arm back from her. "This is not the part I expected you to be worked up about. This blows my alibi. I didn't hurt Lilly but I can't prove that now."

"Logan, don't you remember me telling you the scene was altered? The official time of death is wrong. Lilly was alive at 6:00 PM—I've got a photo from a red light cam at 6:02. If we check with the border patrol, they'll have a record of when you crossed, in the morning and that evening. If you crossed at 6:30 PM, you could not physically have been at the Kanes' when Lilly..." She paused, frowning at the blank look on his face, and reached for his hand again.

"Logan? Are you listening? Bad alibi or not, I know you couldn't have killed Lilly. And with the border patrol records, anyone who knows that the official time of death was altered will see that you've got a solid alibi. At this point, that doesn't include the sheriff, but that doesn't matter, no one's gonna tell him about how you spent that day. As far as that idiot Lamb is concerned, he's solved the crime and he doesn't think about it any more. Only Dad and I are still working on this...and we know the truth."

He reached his free hand across the table and she smiled as he folded her hand into both of his. "You're sure about the times?"

"I know that Lilly ran a red light almost two hours after they say Abel killed her. It's at least a half hour to the crossing checkpoint from Neptune and that's without any traffic or any delay in crossing. It's not possible, Logan. You're innocent."

The smile that broke across his face was practically blinding. "Oh Veronica. You can't imagine how it feels to hear you say that. I've wanted to tell you about this but I was...afraid that you wouldn't be able to believe me." He squeezed her hand in his. "Thank you."

"The evidence is on your side, Logan. And, I just know you couldn't have hurt Lilly. You can be a jackass," they smirked at each other across the table, "but you wouldn't hurt her."

"After the last year, it's surprising that you think like that," Logan said, stroking his thumbs across the top of her hand.

"Yeah, it kinda is. Maybe it's the sleep deprivation." She gently pulled her hand out of his. "Can we go home? I've gotta sleep and there's one more thing I need to check on before I can."

"That sounds like a really good idea." He rubbed his hands together and then looked down at them. "Did you eat those pancakes with your fingers? You got me all sticky again." 

She laughed and scooted out of the booth, pausing to smirk at him as he did the same. "Stop trying to hold my hand and you won't have this problem." He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Nah. I'd rather just start carrying wet wipes."

* * *

"So what's the last thing to check on before you'll let yourself sleep?" Logan asked as he turned off the PCH. He glanced over at Veronica who was digging around in her bag again.

"Could you ask me that tomorrow?" she said.

He looked over again, wrinkling his brow at her evasiveness. "For all I know, it is tomorrow. What don't you want to tell me?" He switched to a lighter tone. "I'll have you know that I learned a valuable lesson earlier about telling the truth. I would have known you believed me about Lilly a lot sooner if I just would have confessed to you earlier." He reached over and tugged on a lock of her hair. "Come on, Mars. You know you want to tell me."

"Well, the Kane's security guy—you know, the one who took the pictures? He was there in the bar this morning."

"What?!" Logan slammed on the brakes and pulled the Xterra over to the side of the road with a screech of tires. "You said he wasn't really after you. That it was just a ploy to scare your mom."

"I still think that."

"Then why would he be there? Veronica, you have to tell your dad."

She burst into laughter. "Oh God, I think I've broken you." She threw her hands in the air, like a ringmaster addressing a crowd.  "Hey World! Meet the new Logan Echolls—seeker of adult supervision."

He grabbed her arm and shook it, trying to get her to see how serious he was. "This isn't funny, Veronica. If you don't tell him, I'm going to."  

"You better not," she said fiercely. "I don't want him knowing about Mom until she's better and ready to come home. And Clarence Wiedman is not out to get me. My guess is that he bugged me somehow so he'd know if I found my mom. I think she disappeared and, while his goal was to get her out of town, it's also his job to keep track of her. He was hedging his bets in case I found her first."

"But you can't know that for sure."

"No, but he didn't even approach me. As soon as he saw I'd found her, he took off." He looked at her doubtfully. "Look, I've been in the same place for the last year. If he was really after me, he could have found me anytime. No, he's just keeping tabs."

"Have we talked about my mom in your room?" Logan asked. "Or...my dad? Or what we think about Duncan being...the one?" He was alarmed to see the hesitant look on her face.

"I'm not certain. We absolutely talked about your dad last night but nothing totally specific. I think we've been pretty vague about your mom too. You talk to Dad but that's not in my room. If he's got a bug in the living room, then he knows everything. If it's in my room, I think he probably only has hints."  She looked a little more sure now. "Truthfully though, my impression of this guy is that he would like having the information in case he could use it later but if he didn't have a use for it, he'd just lock it away. Your mom's situation...it doesn't impact the Kanes at all. How your dad treats you...it's the same thing. Now, the part where we think Duncan killed Lilly accidentally, that could be dangerous information. If we're right, the Kanes have already paid a guy to get himself put in prison for life to protect Duncan. The good news is that we've been taking the same approach they have and not doing anything with the information. That makes us less of a threat."

"It seems to me that you're playing with fire, Veronica, and I really don't like that."

"Well, I kinda have an idea about how we can maybe level the playing field."

Logan looked at her disapprovingly. "What are you planning now?"

"Don't look like that. He bugged me; I'm gonna bug him back. Now mush. Let's get home."

Logan pulled back onto the road, heading for the Mars' apartment. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I'm thinking a plant delivered to the office of Clarence Wiedman will be a great way to help me hear what he's up to." She chuckled. "I should have done this a while ago. It could have been useful. Just keeping tabs, you know?"

He shook his head. "Got a delivery boy in mind?"

"Wallace is my normal go-to guy in this type of situation. He doesn't stand out the way Weevil does. Plus, Weevil thinks this kind of thing is beneath him." 

"What about me?"

"A lot of people know who you are."

"Only in context. In a baseball cap? You got a tee shirt with a florist name on it? I probably don't stand out as much as you think." He grinned over at her. "Plus, Wallace's mom works over at Kane, doesn't she? Does it seem like a good idea to send him over with a bugged plant? You don't want it getting traced back to her."

"I didn't think about it that way. I just figured it would be easier for him to get in because of that."

He snorted out a laugh. "Big picture, Mars. You need to think of the big picture."

"I always think of the big picture." He made a scoffing sound but didn't say anything. "Okay, maybe I get a little too obsessed with the details."

"Yeah, maybe," he said with a chuckle. "That's why you've got me. Okay, home again, home again." He pulled the Xterra into an empty space and jumped out, coming around to the passenger side where she was climbing out.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Umm, coming inside with you? We're going on a bug hunt, right?"

Veronica rolled her eyes at him. "I am. You don't need to be digging around in my bedroom." She turned and headed up the walk, Logan trailing behind.

"Of course I don't need to. But I'm looking forward to it." 

She turned around, walking backwards so she was facing him. "Let me re-phrase. You're not digging around in my bedroom."

He raised his hands in appeasement. "Okay, I'll just watch you dig." They reached the door and Veronica unlocked it and they both stepped in, greeted immediately by Backup. 

"Hey, Logan, could you take Backup out instead? Poor guy's been trapped in all day."

Backup was dancing around both of them eagerly. "Yeah, I've got ya, buddy." Logan grabbed the leash and hooked it to the dog's collar. "You're gonna be okay here alone, Veronica?"

"Of course, I am. Stop worrying."

_Well, that's easier said than done._

* * *

Veronica sat at her desk staring down at the insides of a headless panda. She'd just stopped herself from crushing the bug she'd found and was now trying to figure out what to do next. _Best strategic move? Keep the bug and feed Clarence Wiedman what I want him to hear. Just make sure to NOT talk about anything we need to keep private._ She settled the bug back into the panda, balanced his head back on as best she could and wrapped him in a towel. She took the package into the bathroom and put it in the middle of a stack of towels. _That ought to muffle him pretty good, until I'm ready for him to hear something else._

She went into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Dealing with the bug had taken the last of her energy. Her brain could only flick idly through the memories of the last twelve hours: the trip to Barstow, finding her mom, all the work to convince her to stay at the rehab center. Thinking of her mom was making her even more tired. She smiled though as she thought of how much help Logan had been. He'd kept Lianne moving on more than one occasion when she'd stopped to beg Veronica to just leave her, forget about her; where Veronica had struggled physically to keep Lianne moving forward, Logan would simply step in, put his arms around both of them and walk them where Veronica wanted them to go. _I guess there's an advantage to having a sidekick who's all tall and muscle-y._

For the first time since Logan's call to the pay phone went through, Veronica let her mind wander back to the dance. She'd been having a better time with Logan there at the end than she'd really had with Leo all night. It wasn't bad, hanging out with Leo. He was nice. And, he really hadn't tried anything beyond that kissing on the dance floor when they first arrived. They had fun with Wallace and Georgia. It was nice. And then, there at the end, Carrie had bumped into them and decided to switch dance partners. Veronica pushed the thought of being wrapped up with Logan on the dance floor away as she thought about Carrie. _Didn't she say they weren't dating? Is that really what she said?_ Veronica had spent a fair amount of time watching the two of them sitting at their table. They were sitting close physically, pretty much leaning against each other most of the night. But she'd never seen them kissing. She'd seen plenty of that from Duncan and Meg, who were flat out sickening. Wallace and Georgia kissed on the dance floor a couple of times. She never saw Logan and Carrie kiss or even hold hands.

Holding hands. That reminded her. She went into the kitchen and washed her hands thoroughly to make sure she couldn't be accused of being sticky any more. _What's with all the hand holding, anyway?_ Her mind circled back to the dance with Logan. Like she wasn't having enough trouble breathing in that outfit, she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest when he'd curled her hand in his and tucked them up against him. She could feel his steady heartbeat under their clasped hands and his arm tightly around her waist and then he'd rested his head against hers and she hadn't been able to think. It had taken nearly the whole song before she could get herself together enough to make the casual conversation that you were supposed to make when you slow-danced with a friend. Conversation that made pressing up against a person you weren't _with_ seem normal.  And then even when the song stopped, they'd stayed wrapped around each other. _That isn't normal either._ But it wasn't just her—Logan didn't let go of her either. And he was grabbing her hand to hold it as frequently as she was grabbing his. And this morning in the car, curled up facing each other as they went to sleep. That felt...intimate. She wasn't even remembering normal boundaries with him; he looked distressed in the early morning in the car and she'd reached over to stroke his face and then later, after they had Lianne in the car and she was climbing between the seats to the back, she'd kissed him! Only the cheek but still. _Definitely not normal._ But the thing was, he didn't act like it was weird. If anything, he was initiating this contact even more than she was. She suddenly flashed on the weird conversation with Carrie. 'The right girl needs to figure out that he's the right guy.' _What was that supposed to mean?_

Keys at the door broke through her sleepy reverie and she smiled as Backup bounded back into the room. "Come on, boy, I told you I'd feed you; don't tear my arm off." Logan closed the door and released the leash, heading into the kitchen to feed the dog. He came back in and dropped onto the couch next to Veronica, leaning his head back against the top of the couch but tipping it so it gently rested on her shoulder.

"I figured you'd either be tearing up your room still or already be in your bed asleep," he said. "Did you find the thing you were looking for?"

"I did. It's safely wrapped in multiple layers of towels in my bathroom, waiting for the next time we want information to get to a certain nosy stalker-type." She resisted the urge she had to tip her head to rest against his. 

"But, how sensitive do you think the bug is? If he's used to hearing noise in your room—like snoring, for instance—and he doesn't hear it any more, will he get suspicious when you do bring it out and feed him information you want him to have?"

"One, I don't snore. And two, that's a good point. It is conceivable that I got tired of a panda sitting on my desk and dumped it in a box or a drawer but if I want to send him a message, I'll get it out a day or two ahead so he gets used to hearing me again." She patted the arm pressed up against hers. "That is a good example of that big picture thinking you were bragging about earlier. Good job."

"Thanks. I would like to interject that you used to snore and I seriously doubt that you don't do it anymore."

This time she elbowed him. "That's a filthy lie."

"Not."

"Get out of my house."

"Fine." He pushed himself off the couch and stood smiling down at her. "I'm glad your mom's safe, Veronica. I really hope she can make this rehab program work."

"Thanks." She held out her hand and he pulled her off the couch. "Thanks for your help. I could have handled it myself but I'm glad I didn't have to." She slid her hand out of his and he turned to walk to the door. 

"I was happy to help, Veronica." He stood with his hand on the doorknob. "When are you expecting your dad back?" 

"What day is this? Saturday, right? He could be back anytime if he catches the guy he's tracking sooner than expected but he'd said probably before tomorrow night."

"So you've got Backup with you but text me tomorrow sometime so I know you're okay. I do expect that I'll be unconscious until about 2:00 tomorrow afternoon though."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You want me checking in with you now? Little bit of overkill, don't you think?"

He looked down at her with an amused smile. "Humor me." He turned away and opened the door, stepping out onto the porch. She followed along behind him.

"Thanks again." He turned back to her and she stretched up onto her toes to kiss his cheek. Her lips landed just to the side of his mouth and the feeling that shot through her was completely unexpected. She stepped back, staring at him for a moment. He was staring back at her, looking as shocked as she felt. She shook her head to try to clear it and turned away to go back in the apartment but then his hand was on her arm, spinning her back toward him and into his arms. Their lips met this time and she lost track of anything else but their hands clutching at each other and their mouths moving together. When they broke apart, Veronica stood for another long moment, her eyes locked with Logan's, his hands still at her waist and hers at his shoulders. They suddenly seemed to come to their senses at the same time and they both dropped their arms, Veronica backing away a step. Logan though, smiled down at her and took a step forward, raising his hand to cradle her cheek, long fingers resting along her neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, then backed away.

"Talk to you tomorrow, Veronica. Sweet dreams." And he turned and was gone. 


	23. Processing Change

A repeated banging noise and the sound of her dad's voice drew Veronica from sleep the next morning. She couldn't remember anything specific about her dreams but her head felt heavy, like it had been busy all night. That wasn't surprising; she had a lot to process after the activities of the last couple of days. There was really only one identifiable thought now that she was awake. Logan. The feel of his hands at her hips, pulling her tight against him. The look on his face as he cradled her cheek in his hand, like she was something precious. How his arm had wrapped around her and pulled her against him when Lianne mentioned the threats that had been made. And how it felt kissing him...this swooping, flying, electrical feeling... _Oh my God, Veronica, knock off the Harlequin romance descriptions. It was a kiss. Not the first one you've ever had, so quit it._

She sat up and swung her legs around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. _For first kisses though, it was pretty darn good._ There really had been a flood of those Harlequin feelings—like the world had narrowed in that moment until there were only she and Logan. It was so much different than kissing Leo, or Troy... _or Duncan, face the facts, Veronica._ She rubbed at her temples with her fingertips. _And what do you mean, first kisses? Do I want that to happen again? Be honest...yes, absolutely. But is it a good idea?_ She got to her feet and went to her closet so she could get dressed. Once she was ready for the day, she went to see what the noise was about.  

"Pops, welcome home. Did you capture the evil doer?"

"Good morning, darling daughter, yes, I have both hunted and gathered. And filled out Lamb's paperwork in triplicate so Inga can cut me a check on Monday. That part wasn't quite as much fun." Keith lifted a frying pan into Veronica's line of sight. "I also literally brought home the bacon. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"I don't think you've been gone long enough to forget that the answer to that question is always yes," Veronica teased as she climbed up to sit on one of the stools.

"Well, it's apparently been long enough that you think I'm going to serve you. Get the plates and the syrup."

Veronica looked up from the counter, but her dad was still looking at the frying pan. He certainly couldn't know about yesterday and her syrup sticky hands. _Could he?_ "Syrup?" Keith turned to face her and Veronica recognized his 'something's up' face so she faked a yawn and a stretch hoping to put him off the trail.

He nodded and appeared to accept that she was just tired and he gestured towards the oven. "Pancakes staying warm in the oven. You're usually very fond of syrup on top. Quite a lot of it in fact."

Veronica felt her face growing warm as memories of Logan holding her hands flitted through her mind. "Yeah, it's true, I do enjoy my syrup." She hopped off the stool to get the needed items, looking down to try to hide the smile she couldn't get off her face.  

"What's so funny?" Keith asked, the 'something's up' face returning, kicked up a few notches. 

She giggled and grabbed two plates. "Nothing. Just happy you're home and making me breakfast." 

"Hmmph." His grunt let her know that he wasn't buying it but he reached for the plate she was holding out to him without any further comment. He filled each of their plates with bacon, eggs, and pancakes and passed them back to Veronica to set on the counter. "So, didn't you have a dance on Friday? Did you have a good time?" he asked, getting settled in his seat.

She shrugged noncommittally. "Eh. It was fine. It was a school dance. There's a reason I don't usually attend those. I think I've now met my quota for junior year."

"And Leo? You went with him, right? How'd that go?" Veronica choked on her bite of pancake, making her dad laugh.

"Why? Why are you asking these questions?" She shuddered and made a disgusted face. "We do not talk about this kind of thing. I'm pretty sure there's a signed contract out there; I'm almost positive that I remember signing it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that my counsel advised me not to sign. But, if you'd rather not discuss Deputy D'Amato, that's fine." He took a bite of eggs and gave her a benign smile. "I'm pretty sure if there's anything that needs telling, I've got other sources who will spill. Wallace, for instance. That boy is a pretty easy touch."

"DAD! Don't do that to Wallace. It was a just a dance, not an orgy. We danced, we had a good time. Nothing more. Now let it go, please."

Keith snickered. "I guess. Although this level of protest just makes me more curious."

Veronica huffed at him in frustration. "Seriously, Dad, there's nothing to tell. I'm not even sure I'm going to go out with Leo again." She regretted the statement immediately as her father cocked his head in interest.

"Really? Do I need to have a talk with him about how to treat my daughter?"

"DAD! NO! Please, it's not a big deal. I just don't think I really like him...like that. You know? Please don't make it worse by giving him a hard time." She went for the hard sell then, giving him the puppy dog eyes that usually got her whatever she wanted.

Keith nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry, honey, I was just playing. If you're not really interested, it is kinder to let him off the hook." He put a hand on Veronica's arm and kissed the top of her head before gathering their empty plates and carrying them to the sink.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll probably go see him at the station today." She traced her finger along the counter top, not relishing the thought of having to talk to Leo. 

"Logan's going to be relieved when he hears." 

Veronica jerked in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice sounding shrill even in her own head. _You've got to chill out._  

"He's never approved of you going out with Leo. He thought he was too old for you."

"Oh. That." She thought again that her dad couldn't have known about what had happened with Logan the day before and she needed to calm down before he really started asking questions. "I hadn't realized he had an opinion on who I was dating."

"Oh yes, he definitely does." Keith looked over his shoulder with a half smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "He seemed to have a very personal stake in the issue."

She couldn't stop the smile that broke across her face, so she jumped off her stool and spun away from him hoping that he wouldn't see. "Huh. Well, that is interesting," she said in the most disaffected voice she could muster. 

"Isn't it, though." She could hear the amusement in her dad's voice so she walked back towards her bedroom before the conversation got any more uncomfortable or she revealed too much. 

"Well, I've got some errands to run so I'm going to finish getting cleaned up and head out. Thanks for breakfast, Dad."

"Anytime, honey."

* * *

It was early afternoon before Veronica pulled into the parking lot of the sheriff's office. She'd dragged out the minor errands she had for as long as possible and now she had to face the music. One more diversionary thought came to her and she pulled out her phone. 

Veronica Mars: 1:17 PM: Dad came home this morning. No need to worry anymore. If sleeping counts as worrying.

She snapped the phone shut, expecting that he was still asleep and she wouldn't hear back from him for an hour or more but she was just outside the office doors when she felt her phone vibrate.

Logan Echolls: 1:19 PM: Yeah, I know already. Some people are much better at keeping me up to date.

She smiled and shook her head as the phone vibrated again.

Logan Echolls: 1:20 PM: Your dad says he needs to talk to me and I should come for dinner tonight. Is that OK?

Veronica Mars: 1:20 PM: Of course it's OK. TTYL.

She leaned against the door for a moment, smiling, then shook her head and straightened up. _What is wrong with me? I am not this squishy, lovesick girl._ She walked into the office and spotted Leo at his desk. As she had hoped, he was alone in the bullpen. 

"Why, Miss Mars, glad to see you back in town. How was the trip to Barstow?" Leo got up and came around his desk, leaning back onto it and crossing his ankles in front of him. "Made it home safely, I see."

Veronica wrinkled her brow. She hadn't thought about Leo knowing stuff she didn't want her dad to learn about yet. "Oh yeah, it was good. I caught up to the lead I was chasing. I'm sorry that the night went so sideways there at the end."

"That was a little disappointing but maybe you can make it up to me. I'm off at 5:00 PM. How about we get some dinner after that?"

Veronica gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Actually, Leo, umm, I came by to say...well, I can't date you anymore. You're the sweetest guy but..."

"Please don't tell me how sweet I am." He pushed off the desk and walked back around it to sit in his chair.

"Well, you're also seriously hot so you'll be single for about three and a half seconds." She followed him around to lean on the desk next to his.

He chuckled. "Now that's more helpful." He looked over at her and shook his head. "This is about the guy you took off with on Friday, isn't it?"

Veronica's mouth gaped open for a moment before she closed it with a snap. "I didn't take off to be with him. He was helping me out."

"Oh, I know that. I'm not accusing you of anything. It just looked like, maybe there was something happening between the two of you. And your friend, who I thought was his date, she's not into him at all."

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "She said that?"

Leo leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his neck. "Oh yeah. I asked her how she felt about her boyfriend taking off with another girl and she made it clear in no uncertain terms that he was NOT her boyfriend."

"Huh." _She said basically the same thing to me._ "Look, Logan and I used to be friends, a long time ago, and we're getting back to being that again. He was just helping me out..." Veronica trailed off, looking at her feet. 

"Don't worry about it, Veronica." She looked back up; he was shaking his head again with a wry half-smile on his face. "This isn't the first time I've gotten dumped. And, I am a professional investigator; I know that guy's into you. If you like him too, he's a lucky dude. Just remember, if he gives you trouble, you know where to find me."  

"I've said it before and I'll say it again—you’re a prince, Leo."

"Yeah, I wrote it down the last time and where did it get me?" They both laughed.

"So, Prince Leo, can I ask you for a favor before I take off?" She gave him a hopeful smile.

"Oh, good Lord, you don't know the meaning of pushing your luck, do you?" He stood up and stood next to her, hands resting on his hips. "Whaddaya want, Veronica?"

"It's no big deal, really, it's just that if you talk to my dad, could you not mention the Barstow trip? It's for a case he doesn't want me working on. I'll tell him eventually but I'm not ready yet so...could you just keep that between us?"

"What'll you give me?" he asked with a leer and her mouth dropped open in surprise. He burst into laughter and backed away from her, hands up in surrender. "Kidding. I'll keep your little secret. Loverboy knows what's going on, right?"

"Don't call him that. And yes."

"As long as you're not doing something hazardous without any backup, I'm cool. Keith will not learn of your late night road trips from me."

"Great." She stood up and walked towards the door, looking back at him as she reached the counter. "Thanks, Leo."

* * *

Veronica spent the rest of the afternoon at Wallace's. It was the least complicated place she could go. She curled up next to him on the couch and half-listened to him talking about the basketball team without really hearing him while her mind rolled through the pros and cons of kissing Logan again.  The third time she answered Wallace with, "Huh?", he told her to go home.

"I'm not sure what's got you so distracted but if you're not going to listen to me, you might as well go." He looked at her with a hint of disapproval. "Or...is there something you need to talk about?"

She smirked at him. "Pretty sure you don't want to talk about this."

He wrinkled his nose. "Some kinda weird girly thing?"

"I guess you could say that." She chuckled and bumped his shoulder with hers. "Don't worry, I won't make you listen to my weird girly issues."

"I'll listen if you need me to," Wallace said, a worried crease forming on his brow. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Nah, you're safe. Thanks, though. It means a lot that I can rely on you." She patted his arm and stood up from the couch. "You're a good friend, Wallace. I'm lucky to have you."

"Damn straight." He grinned at her. 

She made her way through the house to the front door and encountered Wallace's mom in the kitchen. "Mrs. Fennel, good to see you."

"Veronica, how are you?" Alicia Fennel straightened up from the oven where she had just placed a dish of vegetables. 

"I'm pretty good. Too distracted for Wallace though. He's sending me home." She laughed but Alicia looked at her with some consternation.

"He's sending you home?" She sounded disapproving.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm mostly kidding. I really am too distracted to listen to him talk about basketball." She lowered her voice and spoke conspiratorially. "I'm not much of a basketball fan so too much talk of back screens and pick and rolls and my eyes kinda roll back in my head."

Alicia gave her a guilty smile. "I know what you mean," she whispered. They both laughed quietly.

"Well, I don't feel too badly—when faced with the threat of 'girly problems', his eyes rolled back a little too, so, it's not like it's just me." Veronica raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't be that much help to you anyway," Alicia said.

"He offered though, and being willing to be there for me means a lot, even if he was relieved when I turned him down," Veronica said and Alicia smiled.

"Wallace probably wouldn't be very useful but, if you need something, maybe I could help?" Alicia gestured to the kitchen table. "Do you want to sit?"

"Thanks, but it's really nothing. I'm just trying to figure out..." She looked at Alicia. "You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. It's me alone in a house with two young men. A little girl talk is a good thing." Alicia gestured to the table again and Veronica walked in and sat down. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you, I'm good. This is really dumb. You don't have to do this." She looked up at Alicia. "It's kinda embarrassing."

"Your secrets are safe with me, as long as you're not in any danger. In that case, full disclosure, I am going to talk to your dad."

"I would expect nothing less. You've got that good parent vibe that is so hard to find in this town." Alicia chuckled as she sat down next to Veronica. "So, no danger here, it's just about a boy."

"I had a feeling," Alicia said.

"Well, this boy, he's a friend, but I'm starting to like him as more than that." She looked up at Alicia. "It's not Wallace, in case you're wondering."

"I didn't even think that. You guys have developed a brother-sister rapport in the last few months. I'll admit, I wasn't sure about it at first, but now, I think it's good for him."

"I know it's good for me. I've got a bit of an only child thing going on." They both laughed.

"So this boy. Does he like you too?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure but, he's a really good friend. I'm afraid that if we...let this thing get...romantic, and then it doesn't work out, I'm going to lose him as a friend. I've lost him before and now that I've got him back, I really don't want that to happen again. If we start to date and then break up...I would just hate to lose him from my life again." Veronica was staring at her hands that she was twisting together on the table in front of her as she tried to explain her concerns. She startled as Alicia's hands settled over hers and she looked up to find the woman smiling at her sympathetically.

"I remember that feeling. But if you're as good of friends as you think, even if you end up deciding that you're not working out as a couple, it may be awkward for a while, but if keeping the relationship is important to you both, you'll find a way to work it out."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, I think." She patted Veronica's hands and then settled back into her chair. "And, if you don't mind, let me tell you something else." She paused and Veronica nodded at her, urging her silently to continue. "I don't regret any of my relationships, even the bad ones, because they all gave me something positive in my life, even if it was just learning what I wouldn't accept from a romantic partner. The one thing I do regret was someone in high school that I thought of as a really good friend but, senior year, I was starting to really _like_ him, and I think he felt the same. But I was afraid, like you are, that if we started to date and then broke up, we'd lose the friendship. So, I held him off, kept him as my friend, and that was fine. But once we graduated, we went our separate ways and I haven't seen him for...what...more than a decade? Basically, the friendship was lost anyway. Maybe I'll see him at a reunion sometime in the future but, that thing that I was afraid we would lose? It's lost regardless. And, we never had the chance to see if we could have had something more. That's what I regret. Never finding out."

Veronica looked at Alicia in astonishment. "Wow."

"What?" Alicia said, looking self-conscious. "Too much?"

"No, no, not at all. That was just the right story. When you said you might be able to help, you weren't kidding." She laughed nervously. "Although now this means I need to work up the nerve to actually act."

"Don't push it. Whatever is going to happen will happen, if you're both open to it. Just don't do anything that you're not ready for. He needs to be willing to go at your pace. Don't let him pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"Now there's the kind of advice I expected from you. Don't worry about that. No one is pressuring me into anything. I promise you that." She reached out to squeeze Alicia's hands quickly. "Thanks for this. It was a lot of help. Way more help than I could have gotten from Wallace." She stood up, smiling down at Alicia. "I've gotta get home. Thanks again."

* * *

Veronica unlocked the front door and stepped inside, stopping when she caught sight of Logan sitting on the couch. Her dad was sitting in his chair and the two appeared to have been deep in conversation. Logan had looked up as she came into the room and neither of them seemed to be able to look away.

"Hey, honey, I wondered if you were coming home today. You apparently weren't kidding when you said you had errands to run."

Veronica tore her eyes away from Logan to focus on her father. "I stopped to see Wallace for a while after I was done. Hey, weren't you supposed to be making arrangements to have dinner over there? Mrs. Fennel was doing something with vegetables when I was there that smelled amazing."

Keith looked distracted. "Yeah, we had something tentatively set up and then I had to go out of town. I'll call her again tomorrow."

"Good. I'll leave you guys alone; it looks like you're in the middle of something. Call me when it's time for dinner."

"You don't have to go," Logan interjected, eyes darting between Keith and Veronica. "I-I told your dad...that you know, I mean...about what's going on. That I'm not keeping any more secrets from you." She smiled at him and he finally lost the concerned look he'd had since she walked in the door.

"I know you're not, but that doesn't mean I have to be in the middle of everything. You can fill me in later." She started toward her bedroom and then stopped to look at her dad. "What's for dinner anyway?"

"I brought pizza," Logan said. "Your dad says we're having steak tomorrow so I got to bring pizza tonight. It's on the counter." Veronica glanced toward the kitchen for the first time and noticed the pizza boxes.

"Oh good, I'm starving." She walked over and put a couple pieces on a plate, grabbed a soda out of the fridge, and headed for her room again.  "You've invited him to bail-jumper steak night?"

"You make it sound like we're eating steaks made of bail jumpers," Keith chastised. He glanced at Logan. "Bail jumpers don't make good steak. Too tough."

Logan nodded. "Yeah? Only good for hamburger?"

Keith nodded back with a grin. "Yep. But I prefer the term 'jumpburger'."

Veronica grimaced and rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you two weirdos to your creepy jokes." She snuck one more look at Logan and was not surprised to find he was looking at her too. She smiled at him again and went to her room.

* * *

Logan tapped on Veronica's bedroom door and opened the door slowly when there was no response. As he peeked cautiously around the door, he saw why.  Veronica was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall, but she'd fallen asleep. Her head had tipped slightly to one side. If it had been two days ago, he probably would have crawled up next to her but today, he was afraid of being presumptuous. Instead, he sat in her desk chair and leaned his head against his hand while he watched her sleep.

She was all he'd thought of all day. He'd been floating on a cloud of Veronica-induced good will, even when faced with both Aaron and Trina. They probably both thought he was nuts when he got up mid-morning and made a mountain of pancakes for all of them. Aaron had looked at him suspiciously at first, even asked him if he was trying to butter him up for something, but when Logan's response was polite instead of disrespectful, Aaron eventually seemed to thaw and started cutting up strawberries and nectarines to go with the pancakes. 

He really hadn't been worried about Veronica on her own—she spent quite a bit of time alone and he knew that Backup would die before he let someone hurt her but he was still relieved when he got Keith's text letting him know he was home and they needed to talk. Keith had offered to meet him at the office in the afternoon or the apartment that evening and Logan had chosen the apartment immediately, offering to bring dinner to reinforce his welcome. It was only later that his nerves got the better of him and he started to worry that she might not want him there. When she texted him, he had to ask if she minded him coming over and when he could practically hear the exasperation in her texted response, 'of course it's OK', he was thrilled and had floated on that cloud for the rest of the day.  Aaron's departure right before Logan left for the apartment was frosting on the cake; he was going to a retreat at an old monastery for a few days. Several smart-ass comments passed through Logan's mind but he let them go, instead just saying, "You have a great time, Dad," as he watched Aaron walk out the door.

He'd started to worry again as he'd pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He was both relieved and disappointed when Veronica's car was not in its normal space. Talking to Keith about Lynn had distracted him but Veronica's entrance had thrown him off kilter again and even when she had disappeared into her room, he remained on edge. That feeling amplified as he realized that Keith seemed to be watching him closely and then when he further realized that changing things with Veronica would also mean a change with how Keith viewed him. Up until now, Keith had acted like Logan thought a father should. Now, if Logan was going to be the guy kissing Keith's daughter, that was likely to change. He smiled as he thought about kissing Veronica. _He and I are just going to have to work it out._

"Logan?"

He'd been staring off into space as he was contemplating a change in how Keith would probably relate to him but her voice snapped him back to the present.

"Well, hello, Sleeping Beauty. Long day?"

"Long weekend. Not a lot of sleep. I need to go back to school to get my rest." She scooted to the edge of the bed and then sat looking at him. "How was your day?"

"Good. Really good. Culminating in Aaron leaving town for a few days."

She gave him a big smile. "Really? That's great. An Aaron-free environment is always preferred."

He laughed. "Don't I know it." Logan sat up from his lean on his hand and sat back in his chair, smiling at her. She leaned back with her arms behind her and tilted her head at him. "What?" he asked in an amused voice.

She shook her head. "You've been invading my space pretty much constantly for the last week or so and now suddenly, you're staying way over there."

He grinned and looked down before raising his eyes to watch her. "There was always an innocent excuse then. I'm just a cuddly guy." Veronica snorted a laugh at him and he shrugged. "I don't think I've got that plausible deniability going for me anymore." She laughed again and nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she said. "So, are we going to talk about this or pretend it didn't happen?"

"Just making out is off the table as an option?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Not without a little talking first," she said and patted the mattress next to her. He was out of the desk chair and next to her in a flash.

"Just a tiny bit of making out?" he said with a smile as he cupped his hands on both sides of her face and pulled them together so their foreheads rested together. She took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"Well, maybe just a lit..." He cut her off with his lips on hers and for a few minutes, there was nothing but Veronica, soft against his mouth and his hands.  He kissed down her neck and grinned against her skin as her head fell back to give him better access. Even with all the changes in her in the last year, somehow he hadn't expected her to be so responsive to him. When he kissed her at the base of her neck where it joined her shoulder and she responded by using her hands on his shoulders to pull herself to straddle his lap, he couldn't help but pull back to look at her in amazement. 

She was already flushed, as he knew he was also, but when she registered that he had pulled away, she colored even more in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice and she tried to squirm away from him.

"Oh no," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her where she was. "Don't leave on my account." He ducked to mouth at that spot that had affected her so strongly. "I'm committing this place to memory."

She laughed and leaned her upper body away from him. "I'm not sure this really counts as a _little_ making out."

"Everyone's clothes are still on," he countered with a smirk and leaned in to her neck again.

She shrugged her shoulders up, blocking him, and pushed her hands against his chest, leaning her shoulders even further away from him. He was pretty sure she didn't realize what leveraging the top half of her away from him was doing to the bottom half—and, consequently, to him—but he wasn't complaining and he wasn't telling.

"Logan, really, we should be talking." 

"I'm not arguing with you," he said. "Although I'm pretty sure that just forgetting about what happened yesterday has been pretty firmly eliminated as an option." He slid his hands back from where they had been locked behind her to rest them on her hips.

Veronica nodded at him. "That's probably true but really Logan, what are we doing?"

"Something we probably would have been doing a long time ago if I hadn't been such a idiot." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "But, right now, we need to cool it." He lifted her out of his lap and set her on the mattress beside him. "I think your dad's suspicious already; I don't want him to get confirmation by walking in on you straddling me on the first day."

She nodded and then poked him in the side, grinning up at him. "That's your fault, not mine. You made him suspicious with all your complaining about Leo."

He looked at her indignantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then you're even simpler than you look, Echolls," she said and he caught her around the waist again so he could tickle her. She shrieked and lurched away, sending her off the side of the bed with him falling after her.  He kept tickling while she thrashed around trying to tickle him back. They banged into the desk with a crash and that was when the door flung open. 

"Good God, you two. Knock it off before you tear the place down." Keith stood in the doorway, looking exasperated, and Logan pushed himself out of the tangle with Veronica and leaned against the bed.

"She insulted me. She had to pay."

Keith snorted and turned, looking down at Veronica, who was still laughing on the floor. She tilted her head back, looking at her dad. "Innocent bystander," she gasped.

"Uh huh," Keith grunted. He stepped into the room and nudged Veronica's shoulder with his toe. "That one errand that we discussed earlier..."

"Yes?"

"Did you do it?" Logan narrowed his eyes at both of them, trying to figure out the code they both obviously understood.

"I did," she answered.

"And was _that_ about _this_?" This time, Keith poked Logan with his foot.

"Hey!" Logan said, playing indignant again. 

"Didn't we agree that we don't discuss this kind of thing?" Veronica asked. She sat up and pulled her legs in, turning back toward Keith and then leaning against her desk, a smirk on her face.

"No, I told you my counsel advised against signing any such agreement."

Logan looked back and forth between them, completely lost by this point.

Veronica looked over at him, smiling, and then looked back up at her dad. "Okay then, _this_ ," she poked her foot at Logan, "may have been about _that_."

Keith nodded and poked at Logan again. "Okay then, leave the door open from now on." He turned and left the room.

Logan gaped after him while Veronica laughed. She crawled over from the desk to sit beside him, pulling his arm around her shoulders. He looked at her in confusion and she grinned up at him.

"Dad knows," she said.


	24. Telling Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for 'Betty and Veronica', an episode with no Logan that originally contained BOTH Leo and Duncan. Well, guess what folks? There's no such thing as a Logan-less episode in this story. There are, however, both Leo-less and Duncan-less ones. 
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> As with prior episodes, I'm skipping past some canon scenes where things remain essentially unchanged. Like Veronica's meeting with Mr. Clemmons - an awesome encounter that needed no alteration whatsoever. Do yourself a favor and go watch it. We'll be here when you get back.

Logan was awake and out of bed early on Monday morning, more interested in getting to school than he'd been since before Lilly died. The night before, after Veronica had explained that Keith had figured them out, they had agreed that they were going to stay on the down-low for a while longer, at least until they could talk to Duncan directly. They'd practiced their secret dating skills with a trip to Amy's for ice cream with a side trip to the beach where Logan had used the cover of darkness to look for that spot on Veronica's neck that had driven her into his lap earlier in the day. He'd also filled her in on what her dad had called him over to talk about.

_"Mom wants me to come visit her this week. I think she's gotten to the part of the program where she needs to start apologizing." They were sitting together on a blanket under a lifeguard lookout, Logan leaning against a piling and Veronica sitting in the V of his legs, leaning against his chest. "I guess, whatever it takes to help her get better so she can deal with Aaron, right?" Logan rested his cheek on the top of her head and took a deep breath. "I'm going up after school on Wednesday. Do you think..." He paused and tightened his arms around her.  "Would you maybe come with me?" He felt her stiffen in his arms. "If you can't, that's okay..." His voice trailed off as Veronica shifted to lean sideways into him. She smiled up at him and brushed a quick kiss across his lips._

_"I'll come with you." She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and laced her fingers through his. "Thanks for asking me."_

Logan kept his eyes open for Veronica all morning but she was nowhere to be found. This wasn't all that unusual until Journalism and fifteen minutes into that class, he broke down and went to see Ms. Dent.

"Sorry, Logan, Attendance is showing her as excused for the rest of the day."

Logan nodded and walked back to his workstation, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Logan Echolls: 11:17 AM: Where are you? Ms D says you're excused for the day?

He reluctantly got started on his assignments while he waited for a response. He was shoving his folders back into his backpack at the end of class when his phone finally buzzed with an incoming text.

Veronica Mars: 11:55 AM: Sorry, was driving. Working a job for Clemmons. Will fill you in at dinner.

Logan made a face at his phone. _A job for Clemmons? What's that about?_ He finished packing up his stuff and headed out for lunch. He noticed Wallace at a table with the rest of the basketball team and veered over to see what he knew. 

"Wallace, you got a minute?" Wallace jerked his chin at him and got up from the table. Logan watched him reach into a decorated box and pull out a cookie, then, when there was a scramble of hands from the other players towards the box, he picked it up and brought it with him to come talk to Logan. 

"Hey, man, what's up?" Wallace asked.

"I came over to ask you the same question. Do you know where V is off to today?"

Wallace grinned at him. "She just said she had something to do. She didn't cop to the details." He glanced around to check that no one was standing too close. "You're going to have to get used to that. That girl plays her cards pretty close to the vest."

"She said she'd fill me in at dinner tonight but I just thought you might already know. It's cool, thanks, Wallace." Logan started to turn away.

"Hold up." Wallace shifted his box of cookies and reached for Logan's arm. "She said she'd tell you? At dinner?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Logan looked at Wallace quizzically. Wallace was looking back at him the same way when suddenly a grin broke across his face.

"Oh my God, you're the weird girlie thing!" He cackled gleefully. Logan pulled away from him, confused and mildly insulted.

"Excuse me? A weird girlie thing? Do I look like a weird girlie thing?" Wallace laughed harder and grabbed Logan's arm again, pulling him away from the crowded lunch area.

"Well, those puka shells are questionable but no, yesterday, she was a distracted mess, and when I offered to listen to whatever was bugging her, she said it was a weird girlie thing and she'd spare me the icky details. I know she talked to my mom for a few minutes and she was in a much better mood this morning and now you've already got a promise from her for details of whatever she's doing now. You, my friend, are her weird girlie thing. Yes!" He spun away pumping his fist. "I figured out a VMars secret."

Logan stepped toward him to stop his victory celebration. "Could you keep the self-congratulations to a minimum? We're not ready to go public yet."

Wallace stopped short and his face got stony. He bristled and took a threatening step toward Logan. "And why is that? She's not just some chick you can bone on the side who isn't good enough to be seen with you." 

Logan grinned at Wallace and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "I'm glad she's got you, dude. I'm not hiding her because she's not good enough for me. We need to tell Duncan first—the guy is my best friend and we both thought he should hear this from us. So, can you go along with us for a while please?"

Wallace visibly deflated from his angry stance. "Oh, okay, I get that. Not that she owes that guy anything after how he treated her—best friend or not, from what I've heard, he acted like a douche."

Logan laughed. "No argument from me but she wants us to tell him first, so that's what we're doing."

Wallace shifted his box and pulled out another cookie. "She's too nice."

Logan scoffed. "Not many people around here with that opinion anymore." He raised his eyebrows as Wallace consumed the cookie in two bites. "But, yeah, in some ways, she's still the same Veronica she was back when she was all soft and pink." He watched Wallace pull out another cookie. "Dude, share the wealth."

Wallace pulled the box to his side and wrapped both arms around it. "No way, get your own."

Logan was pretty sure he knew where those cookies came from and he had every intention of getting his own but he wanted one now. "Come on, man, we can't all be jocks and get spirit boxes. Just one?"

Wallace gave a heavy, put-upon sigh, and opened the box just enough for Logan to reach in and snag a single cookie. He snapped the box shut again as soon as Logan's fingers were out of the way.

"Thank you, Wallace," Logan said in a singsong voice and bit into the cookie. _Oh, there had better be more of these at the apartment._ "You're the one who's too nice."

"That is true," Wallace said and turned back toward his table. He'd only taken a step away when he turned back. "I hope it goes without saying that you'd better treat her right."

Logan nodded. "It does."

"And if you mess things up and hurt her, you'll have me to answer to."

Logan nodded again. "Got it."

"And, if that happens, I'll be bringing Weevil along to assist in the beat down."

Logan burst into laughter. "Duly noted. Thanks, Wallace."

* * *

Veronica opened the door, wishing she'd been just a few minutes earlier getting home.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Logan exclaimed, stopping midway into the apartment. A huge grin broke across his face. "I mentioned soft, pink Veronica today and look what I got." He reached out to run a hand down the arm of her fuzzy pink hoodie. "Hmm. What should I wish for next?"

"It's my 'cute new girl' outfit," she said, adding air quotes and blushing. "I was really hoping to be out of it before you got here but there was too much traffic coming back from Pan."

Logan stepped the rest of the way in and rested his hands at her hips before rubbing them up and down her pink plaid skirt. "I'll be happy to help you out of this if you'd like, cute new girl," he said with a leer. 

"You are so lucky that Dad's not here," Veronica teased as she twisted away from him. "He will throw you out if he hears you making that kind of comment." She closed the door behind him and gave him a push toward the couch. "And what do you mean, you mentioned soft, pink me?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he dropped onto the couch. "And what do _you_ mean about a cute new girl and the drive from Pan?" 

"Clemmons needed my help today. He doesn't know that means I've infiltrated the enemy camp, though." She gave a super villain laugh and drummed her fingertips together.

"Okay, I need more information." 

"Nope, your turn," she said as she squirmed into the corner of the couch, extending her legs perpendicularly across Logan's. "Soft and pink?"

"Well, look at you," he said, running a hand down her leg.

"Yeah, but you’ve only just seen me. Why would you be talking about me like that before you saw me just now? And to whom?" she asked with a glare.

"Chill out, it was Wallace. He said you were too nice and I said in some ways you're still the same as when you were that sweet, soft, pink princess." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead but she scowled at him.

"I am not."

"Veronica, it's not an insult. With the people you care about, you can be sweet. Look at Wallace's spirit boxes."

She looked away, embarrassed. "Those stupid things matter to him. He just gets so excited."

"I know that. He also gets very territorial. You should have seen him protecting that box from any potential cookie thieves. I was lucky to get one out of him." They both laughed. "Please tell me you kept some back for me."

"I kept some back for me and Dad. No one said anything about you getting any." She smirked up at him and got what she wanted from him...a sad pout. "Oh, look at poor lil' Pookie with no cookies." She sat forward and gave him a quick kiss. "If you're good, maybe there'll be cookies for you." 

"Oh, I can be very good," he said suggestively and she snorted in derision.

"Is sex all you think about?" she teased.

"Well, obviously I think about cookies too," he responded and she smacked him in the chest and got up from the couch. He tried to follow her but she pushed him back. 

"I'm going to change and you are not invited. The cookies are in the kitchen. Don't eat them all."

He whooped and sprang off the couch while she escaped to her room. Ten minutes later, she came back in the living room and found him on the couch again. 

"I expected you'd still be in the kitchen."

"I had to come back in here or I was just going to keep eating," he said, an embarrassed grin on his face. "The only thing that makes me feel okay about myself is the memory of how Wallace scarfed his cookies down this afternoon."

Veronica laughed and shook her head. "That's my Wallace." She settled back next to him on the couch and he stretched one arm behind her along the back of the couch and laced his fingers through hers with his other hand.

"So, are you going to spill about what you're doing at Pan High for Clemmons? Wallace was pretty surprised to think you would tell me anything. Oh, by the way, Wallace knows about us too." He gave her an apologetic look.

"You told Wallace?"

"No, no, not on purpose. He figured you out. And geez, was he proud of himself." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "So, are we going to talk or take advantage of this fatherless apartment?"

She looked up at him with a mischievous tilt of her head. "We can talk anytime."

* * *

"So both the parrot and the goat are missing at this point?" Keith asked with a perplexed shake of his head.

"It seems so," Veronica said. "None of the Pan basketball team seemed to have any idea about where the parrot was. They were happy about it, but they all seemed clueless."

"And how exactly did you manage to befriend the entire Pan High basketball team in the course of a single afternoon?" Logan asked with raised eyebrows. Keith laughed loudly and Veronica rolled her eyes at him.

"Shush, Dad. Logan, it was Betty, the new girl. I told you already. She's _really_ nice." Keith choked on another laugh and Logan scrunched up his face in disbelief.

"This is giving me a headache." He ran his hand through his hair. "So what do you do next?"

"I'll go back tomorrow and keep asking around. Someone's got to know something." 

Keith stood up and carried his empty glass into the kitchen. "How much time are you planning to miss from school, Veronica? I'm not crazy about that."

"No, don't worry," she answered. "I can't go to classes at Pan so I'll just go back tomorrow for the lunch hour. I'll miss Journalism again, which is no big deal—" Logan scoffed at the idea that the one class they had together was no big deal to miss. "—and I'll be late for history, which I can work around for a couple of days. Don't worry, Dad, I'm still in the top five in the class. This isn't going to change that."

"It better not. I'm going to bed. Logan, you need to be out of here before 11:00 PM. I'm trusting both of you. Now...afternoons after school...when I go out of town. Don't make me regret it." He gave them both a stern look and Logan swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir, we understand." He looked at Keith, trying to convey how seriously he was taking his words. 

"Good. Night, kids." Keith disappeared into his room and Veronica looked up at Logan, amusement on her face.

"Yes, sir, we understand," she mimicked and rolled her eyes.

"What was I supposed to say?" Logan asked. "He's trusting us. I'm not going to let him down."

She scooted closer to him and pulled his arm around her. "It shocks me just how straight-arrow you've gotten around him. When it comes to things my dad wants from us, it looks like I'm going to have to be the bad influence between the two of us. I'm just not sure how to deal with that."

"You just can't understand, Veronica. He's always trusted you. Him trusting me—believing that I'm going to do what he thinks is the right thing—honestly, no one's ever expected that of me. I don't want to disappoint him." Logan looked at her pleadingly, hoping she could understand. She smiled up at him and brushed her fingers along his cheek.

"Okay. I get it, I do. But he's not expecting us to join a convent." She ran her fingers up into his hair and pulled him down toward her.

"I'm pretty sure no one's letting me join a convent anyway," he said with a laugh as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Logan Echolls: 3:13 PM: As I recall, you told your dad you'd be back to Neptune after lunch at Pan. Where are you?

Veronica Mars: 3:57 PM: Sorry, got caught up. Meet at your house? 45 min? Maybe an hour?

Logan Echolls: 3:58 PM: OK. Probably in the pool house.

* * *

Logan swam another couple of laps, trying to clear his brain of the tendrils of panic that were trying to take over. Veronica's 'forty-five minutes, maybe an hour', was now verging on two hours and he was getting no response to his texts. He'd been waiting to get in the pool until she arrived but he'd finally gotten in to keep himself from sending any more texts. He was trying to decide how long he was going to wait before he called Keith when he finally heard his phone chime with an incoming text. He vaulted out of the pool and rushed to his phone.

Veronica Mars: 5:49 PM: So sorry, got busy, be there in 10. Can we swim? I feel all dusty.

Logan Echolls: 5:51 PM: Already in the pool, hurry up.

Less than ten minutes later, Logan heard the main gate opening and after another couple of minutes, Veronica appeared around the side of the house. 

"So you finally learned to tell time, hmm?" he said in a sarcastic voice as he hung off the side of the pool to watch her approach. 

"I'm sorry, I was there longer than I planned." She knelt on the edge of the pool, leaning down to kiss Logan. She pulled away and grinned at him. "My date was a little late."

Logan's eyebrows shot up and he cocked his head to look at her. Her smile was all innocence but her eyes had an impish sparkle to them. "Oh, that's why you're late to meet me. You were on a date. Okay."

"It wasn't me. It was Betty. And she didn't actually see the guy once he got there. I sicced Weevil on him instead." She laughed when he dropped his head onto the edge of the pool and banged it gently.

"I was trying to play along, be cool about this but, no, I need more information." He looked up again, then hoisted himself out of the pool to sit next to her. 

"I'm going to tell you everything—I was just messing with you. First though, do you think Trina's got a suit in the pool house that I can wear? It was really dry and dusty out there and I'd like to get in the pool."

Logan got up from the pool's edge and grabbed Veronica's hand to pull her to her feet. "Yeah, I think we've got you covered. Come on." He led her back to the pool house. "So, tell me about this Betty chick. She dresses," he raised their joined hands to get a clearer view of Veronica's attire and spun her in a circle, "like a Disney princess, down to the pink sweaters and Keds. But she's standing guys up on the first date? She sounds like maybe she's a tease."

Veronica laughed. "Yeah, she might be."

"And where was this date happening that was so dusty that you have this urgent need to swim?" He opened the door to the pool house and gestured her in with a flourish.

"Someplace called Rest Stop 15." He stopped walking partway in the door and stared at her. She turned to look at him and laughed.  "I see you've heard of it."

"Are you serious? That's where you've been all afternoon? Not cool, Veronica." He walked into the bathroom, coming out with a pool towel that he wrapped around his waist before he collapsed onto the couch.

Veronica sat down next to him. "Logan? You know I didn't actually meet someone, right? Betty...I...made plans to meet up with this geeky boy who said he'd stolen Polly and then I had Weevil intercept him but it turns out the little dweeb never had our parrot. He was just trying to get the rest of Pan High to think he was cool. It was sad really. Even Weevil felt sorry for the guy." She made an embarrassed face at Logan. "So, I ended up with nothing but knowledge of the sad, sad life of a Pan High geek." She knocked against Logan's shoulder. "So? Swimming?"

"Right. Come on." He stood up and pulled her after him to a chest of drawers next the bed. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pink bikini. "Still fit you?"

"I can't believe you still have this," she said, taking the bikini from him and holding it out in front of her.

"I forgot about it for a long time and then, when I found it again, well...I just threw it down in this drawer and mostly ignored it." His face colored a little and when he peeked up at her, she was smirking at him.

"Okay, well, let's see if this actually still covers enough of me for swimming." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Give me a minute and I'll be out with you. Can you find some water or soda?"

He pulled her closer to kiss her lips. "Yeah, I'll find something and bring it out to the pool. Now, you hurry up, please. You've kept me waiting all afternoon." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Other than making curfews, I'm not really used to keeping track of when I'm going to be where. I'll start paying better attention so you're not getting worried for no reason. Okay?"

He kissed her again and nodded. "Get changed."

* * *

The bikini was clearly from two summers ago and while Veronica was happy to find that the top was now on the small side, she was a little uncomfortable with that much skin exposed. She wore it out to the pool anyway and was rewarded with Logan's slack-jawed look of appreciation but his face turned disgruntled when she pulled one of his dark-colored tee shirts on over it.

"I can't swim in just that," she said in an amused voice. "That top is not going to stay where it belongs, especially when you start throwing me around, and you know that you will."

"Spoilsport," he said, then grabbed her and threw her in the pool. When she came up sputtering, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You said I'd throw you around. Just figured I'd get it over with."

An hour later, tee shirt discarded, they were laying on the deck of the pool soaking up the last of the sunlight while catching each other up on their days. 

"Oh, and Carrie said to tell you 'hi' by the way," Logan said, tracing a finger along the back strap of Veronica's bikini. She shook her head from where she was resting it on her folded arms. 

"You told Carrie too? Geez, Logan. You're apparently so much easier to crack than I realized."

"I didn't tell her anything. She wanted to know what happened Friday night...all I said was that you caught up with the lead you were following. Then...well, let's just say she's been harassing me about you and she started up again and I said that things were fine and she could stop worrying."

"And what had you been saying to her before when she bugged you about me?" Veronica sat up enough to crook her arm and lean her head on her hand.

"Well, usually I...oh. I usually just tell her to shut up and leave me alone." He gave Veronica an embarrassed grin. 

"You see the difference there, right?" Veronica asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I see the difference. Look, we can't all be Mata Hari, you know."

Veronica laughed and shifted onto her side, facing him. "Honestly, that's fine with me.  Remember Troy? I've discovered that I prefer boyfriends who aren't trying to completely pull the wool over my eyes."

"Troy," Logan growled. "I wanted to kick that guy's ass."

"What? Why?"

"I knew he wasn't good enough for you. I kept trying to get Duncan riled up enough to do something about him but he was such a lump. He refused to do anything." 

Veronica looked at Logan's agitated face and reached out to tweak his chin. "You hated me back then. Why would you have cared about me dating Troy?"

"Do you really think that I hated you?" Watching his face, she thought of the night in Barstow, when she had automatically reached out to smooth the worried crinkle between his eyebrows. This time, she stretched toward him and kissed the spot, stroking the back of his head as she did so. She thought about how to answer him, considering something reassuring for a moment, but decided to be honest instead and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"If you didn't, you did a pretty good imitation of it for quite a while," she answered. "Cutting me out of your life, tormenting me, letting your little minions loose on me...those things all felt pretty hate-filled. Let's just say that if you weren't giving it your all, I'm relieved. I did my best to stand up and dish it back but I'm not sure I could have taken much more of your non-hate."

Logan rolled away from her and threw his arm over his eyes. "Oh God, I am so sorry, Veronica. The only thing I can say is that I was really messed up back then and it hurt me so much when I thought you'd betrayed us—me and Lilly and Duncan. I get now how wrong I was but back then...my girlfriend was dead, my best friend was a zombie, and the only other person I loved, other than my mother, turned her back on me. When I needed her the most. At least, that was what I thought." 

Veronica scooted closer to him and kissed his shoulder. His arm came up to wrap around her and she scooted even closer to rest her head against his shoulder and her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, Logan."

"You didn't cause the problem between us, Veronica. That was me." She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. "I hate that I hurt you. I wish I could take that whole year back."

Veronica tipped her head back and reached up to comb her fingers into his hair before pulling his head down toward her. She kissed him gently, then pulled back so she could meet his eyes. "We can't do anything about the past but where we're at now—it's good, right?" He gave her a hopeful smile and nodded. "Then let's just keep working on that. Okay?" She stretched up to kiss him again and this time he kissed her back.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening swimming and kissing, occasionally at the same time, until Veronica complained that she was going to faint from hunger. Logan grilled hamburgers for them and, when they were finished, he threw her back in the pool and dove in after her to see if he'd managed to dislodge the too-small bikini top. He had not but she did her best to retaliate anyway, hurling herself at him from behind with a shriek and using her whole body to wrestle him under the water. He let her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and sink them to the bottom before he shifted to face her, wrapping his arms around her and pushing with his legs against the bottom of the pool to launch them back to the top. As soon as they broke the surface, he went for the spot on her neck that seemed to turn her to jelly. As he'd expected, her head fell back and she tightened her grip on him. He kicked hard with his legs to get them to shallower water, then carried her over to the wide stairs into the pool, kissing her the entire time. He sat on one of the lower steps and leaned back, settling her atop him, then stretching his arms along the step behind him, waiting to see what she did next. He watched her slide further up his torso and rest her knees on the steps on either side of his hips, laying out flat against his chest, propping her elbow against his shoulder, and resting her head in her hand. She laid her other arm against his chest and reached up to bop him gently on the nose, a grin on her face.

"This is not swimming," she teased.

"Wow, you really are a detective," he teased back as he leaned in to kiss her some more. 

At around 9:00 PM, a fairly pointed text from Keith finally got them out of the pool so Veronica could get dressed to go home. When she was ready, Logan, still in his board shorts, shirtless and barefoot, walked her out to her car and pressed her up against it while they said good night. 

"Okay, so just so we're clear, you're staying at our _actual_ school for the whole day tomorrow, right?" Logan asked. 

"Yes, I told you...I don't want there to be any problems about getting on the road to visit your mom after school tomorrow. Don't worry. Going with you to see your mom is way more important that a stupid bird and goat." She smiled up at him. "Plus, I'm kinda afraid to leave you there alone. At the rate you're going, you could end up telling everyone that we're together during the morning announcements."

"Duncan's supposed to be back tomorrow but since we're going to see my mom, that's going to have to wait another day. I promise not to do anything that will cause anyone else at school to figure out our secret."

"We'll see," Veronica said. "Right now we're on what? Day three of this thing and you've managed to let three people know. Are you going four for four tomorrow?"

"Actually, yes, but not at school. My mom." 

"Oh yeah. I didn't even think of that." She pulled him down for another kiss, then pushed him away from her. "I've got to get going before Dad sends out the calvary. He's being very cool about this whole thing but we shouldn't push him." She opened her door and threw her bag over into the passenger seat, then climbed in and rolled the window down. Logan leaned in to kiss her again.

"All right," he said, "just leave me here, all by my lonesome. I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm sure you will be but I'm sure I can track down either Trina or your dad if you really don't want to be alone." His eyes widened in mock horror and he shook his head frantically.

"Nope...solitude...that's what it's all about."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you meant. Now back away before I'm forced to run you down."

"Ooh, scary," he laughed, but stepped back. "Let me know you made it home safe, okay?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Aye aye, sir." She gave him a quick salute, then waved, and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, KMD0107; your assistance, as always, is invaluable.


	25. Swapping Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a warning here – this one gets slightly more angsty than usual and there is mention of child abuse. 
> 
> And Happy Birthday yesterday to faithful reader, JoeCool701. She got an early read yesterday to help her celebrate. Hope it was a great day!

"Howdy handsome, how's your lunch going?"

_"Umm, hi, this is a surprise...hang on."_ Veronica waited patiently while she heard Logan make an excuse to Duncan and the rest of the 09er lunch table and move somewhere more private to take her call. _"Okay, I'm back. Couldn't make it through the rest of the day without talking to me, huh? I get it, I do. I'm a very miss-able guy."_

Veronica huffed out a laugh. "Not really the reason for this call but if agreeing gets your cooperation then yeah, miss ya, baby."

_"Oh, nice. You just want something. All right, fine. I can be in the janitor's closet in the East Hall in fifteen minutes. But it's gonna have to be quick."_

She laughed again. "Unfortunately, no, that's not the favor I'm looking for today." She stopped and looked around to make sure she was still alone. "So, how committed are you to your classes for the rest of the day?"

_"I could probably be persuaded to cut but if it's not involving you and the janitor's closet..."_

"It's not. It's a favor for Wallace."

_"No favors involving Wallace and the janitor's closet."_

"No, no, eww, no. Stop that. Can you stop quipping for a minute and just listen to me?" She shook her head and switched the phone to her other ear. "So, the stables at your house. Does anything actually live there?"

_"What? No, not for a couple of years. Mom had that stupid alpaca in there for about a month but it spit so she gave it to a petting zoo or something."_

"Since the space is vacant, do you think anyone would notice if something got stashed there for a day or two?"

Logan's response was sarcastic.  _"Ya know, if Wallace is running away from home and needs a place to crash, I can probably let him stay in the house. He doesn't have to hide in the stables."_

"Very funny. Look, Wallace has the Pan High goat—" there was a hoot of laughter from Logan "—and it's already eaten his mom's guest house and his buddy's van. I'm thinking maybe your stables might be a better place for a goat to spend a night or two."

Logan was still laughing on the other side of the phone. _"Oh, that's hilarious. I suppose I do owe him since he shared one of his cookies. Hey, I bet I can get more out of him if I do this. Okay, I'm in. What do you need me to do?"_

"There's a hideous blue van with a red stripe, covered in bumper stickers, in the parking lot past the buses. There you will find young Mr. Fennel and his charge. I didn't tell him I was going to ask you about this—I didn't want to get his hopes up—so expect much groveling and foot-kissing when you tell him the plan."

_"Awesome. That bodes well for getting his cookies. So, after the goat has been secured, my guess is that it will be about time to head up to see...um...hmm...you know, on our little excursion. Should I meet you and your dad at the office or the apartment?"_

"Come to the apartment. Dad will pick us up there. Thanks for doing this for Wallace; I appreciate it. I think I can contribute to the cookie fund directly for this." She twirled her hair around a finger before realizing that a flirty gesture made no sense over the phone. _How does he bring that out in me?_

_"I'll take the cookies, but I'm expecting a more personal thank you from you, missy. And if that thing bites me, you're really going to owe me."_

"I've never seen Wallace bite anyone; I'm sure you'll be fine," she said and snapped the phone shut before he could make a smart remark back.

* * *

Veronica's mouth fell open as she opened the door to the apartment. Logan stood in the doorway with his hair even more ruffled than usual and with straw caught in it. She stood to the side to let him inside and noticed there was some straw stuck to the back of his jacket also. 

"What happened?" she asked as he walked past her. She reached out to pull the straw off his back. "This is a new look for you. Urban cowpoke." He turned to glare at her and she grabbed a few more pieces out from under his collar. "Did things not go as planned?"

"If you planned for the goat to knock me down, then everything went fine," he answered and she did her best to hide a grin as she stretched up to pull more straw out of his hair.

"Oh, no, you weren't hurt, were you?" she asked, covering her mouth with her hand when he turned to look at her again.

"No, I'm fine. But I'm getting all of Wallace's next batch of cookies. He's already agreed." He grudgingly kissed her forehead. "And you, I'm not even sure I like you anymore. You got me into this and now you're laughing at me. You're a terrible girlfriend." He slumped onto the couch and laid his head back against the top of the cushions.

Veronica couldn't hold the laugh back any longer. "I'm so sorry, Logan," she gasped out, trying to get her laughter back under control. "I know you only did this because I asked and I _really_ appreciate it."

"Yeah, I can feel the waves of appreciation rolling off you," he said sourly. He stood back up again and walked towards the bathroom. "I've got to wash the goat off me before we leave to see my mother." He disappeared and Veronica pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text. After a couple of minutes, Logan appeared again. "Well, at least I don't reek of livestock now." He dropped back onto the couch.

Veronica was finishing up another text and she came to sit in front of him on the coffee table. "What can I do to demonstrate my appreciation? I'll get going on the cookies as soon as we're home tonight. What else can I do?" He made a harrumphing sound and she laughed again before standing up, tucking her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, and climbing onto the couch to straddle his lap.

"Veronica, your dad's going to be here any minute, we don't..."

"Nope, he won't, he'll be in the parking lot in about fifteen minutes and he's going to text me so we can just come straight out. So—" She took Logan's hands off her knees and hooked them together at the small of her back. "—when you feel my back pocket vibrate, it's time to go." She leaned into him and put her arms around his neck. 

"Are you sure this isn't a trap? Telling us he won't come in and then doing it just to see what we're doing?" 

"Nah, he doesn't want to catch us like this anymore than we want to get caught. This plan works well for everyone." She gave him a mischievous smile. "So, about that appreciation..."

* * *

The trip to the home in Del Cerro where Lynn was going through her private rehab program got quieter and quieter as they neared their destination. Logan and Veronica had been smiling and laughing as they came down from the apartment and Keith was glad he had stuck to the plan to send a text when he arrived rather than bursting in on them. When he'd confirmed earlier in the week that they had finally admitted their—obvious—mutual attraction, he'd been really surprised by how okay he was about it. Truthfully, he'd grown fond of Logan over the last month or so and Keith knew that he had a much better chance of guilting Logan into acceptable behavior than any other boy Veronica was likely to bring home. Regardless, he knew there were going to be things he did not want to see and he'd jumped at Veronica's suggestion that he just text them when he arrived at the apartment and they would come right out to the car. _I don't want to catch them making out on my couch anymore than they want to get caught._

Although they'd all been laughing and joking at the start of the trip, Logan had gotten increasingly more distracted as they got closer to their destination and by the time they passed the 'Del Cerro Welcomes You' sign, he had stopped talking entirely. Veronica was babbling nervously and Keith was responding but Logan had turned toward the window and was silent. When they were about a mile from the house, Keith pulled the car into a strip mall parking lot and turned it off. "Logan?"

The boy flinched at his name and turned away from the window next to him, glancing curiously at the world outside the other windows. "Why are we stopping? I thought she was at a friend's house." In the back seat, Veronica sat forward to lean against the back of the front bench seat. 

"She is; we're about a mile away. I just wanted to make sure this is still what you want to do."

Logan looked at him with furrowed brow. "I...I don't understand. You said she wanted me to visit." He ran his hand through his hair, one of his most common nervous tics. In Keith's opinion, he had way too many of them for a sixteen year old boy.

"She does. But it's your choice. Are you really ready to see her? You don't have to do this if you're not feeling like you're up to it. No one would blame you. Neither Veronica, nor I, and definitely not your mother." Keith watched his daughter reach out and rest her hand on the boy's left shoulder.

"Whatever you need, Logan. We're right here with you." Logan reached up with his right hand and covered Veronica's, hers shifting so her fingers were intertwined with his. Logan glanced at their joined hands, then over his shoulder at her, and Keith saw her give him an encouraging smile. Logan then shifted his glance to Keith. 

"I'm fine. I want to see her too. I am a little nervous but I'll be fine. Thanks—both of you—for doing this. I appreciate it."

"Does that mean you're making us cookies?" Veronica asked in a teasing voice and Logan laughed. 

"Only if you teach me how."

"No, you need to get Mrs. Navarro to come back and teach you to make those chocolate chip cookies I used to love so much. Then, I've got the snickerdoodles, you've got the chocolate chips, and we're covered for life as far as cookies go." She patted his hand and sat back, putting her seatbelt back on as Keith re-started the car and pulled onto the road again.

* * *

Logan took a long, deep breath and tried to clear his mind of everything but Veronica's casually stated commitment to a lifetime of cookies. They were four days into this new stage of their relationship, five if you counted the day he'd first kissed her, and he was ready to make cookies, and anything else she wanted, with her for life. He knew he was seriously over-reacting and moving way too fast but it was far more pleasant than the worrying he'd been doing about seeing his mother for the first time since she'd tried to abandon him to his father forever. The difference between the appeal of Veronica's cookies forever and the horror of his mom's attempt at permanent abandonment made his head spin. He leaned against the window again and tried to think of happy things.

His attempt at happy thoughts was interrupted when Keith pulled into a long driveway and came to a stop in front of a large gate. He rolled his window down and spoke into a security speaker. "Keith Mars. I'm expected." The gate shook and began to rattle open. Logan looked around curiously as they pulled into the grounds of a large estate.

"This place seems familiar. This belongs to a friend of my mom's?"

"Yeah. A woman named Janet Price. Do you know her?"

"Price isn't familiar but I have a vague recollection of someone who used to call herself Auntie Jan. Maybe that's her?" He glanced at Keith and then over his shoulder at Veronica. She gave him another supportive smile and shrugged her shoulders at him.

"How old were you then? Do you remember?"

"Not really. Maybe five?" He peered out the front windshield as they drove up the long drive. "Auntie Jan's house had a pond with ducks. Mom and I fed them like a whole loaf of bread when we were here." He squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember. "There was a fountain in the entryway. She floated candles in it." He laughed and opened his eyes, looking back at Veronica. "In the top part, the candles were fine, they just floated. In the lower tier of the fountain, if the candles floated near the outside edge, they'd be fine too, but if they moved more to the center, the water falling from the top tier would fall onto the candles and they'd go out with this hissing sound and then sink."

"So what I'm taking away from this story is a picture of you on the edge of the fountain flicking at those candles until they bobbed to the center." Veronica looked at him with her eyebrows raised, wearing an amused smile.

"That might be what happened," he said with a grin and made a hissing sound that made them all laugh.

"Well, I didn't see a duck pond when I was here before but there is definitely a fountain like you just described," Keith said. "It even had candles floating in it. _Auntie Jan_ must really like that decorating motif. Maybe the pond was in the back section of the property?"

"Yeah, maybe. I don't remember." Logan rubbed his hands against his jeans, nervous again as Keith pulled the car to a stop in front of a large home and turned toward him.

"You ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." He got out of the car and opened the back door for Veronica.

"You're sure, right?" she asked as she got out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Unlikely." She held out her hand and he slipped his into her firm grasp. She stretched up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "If you need something, you let me know. Got it?"

He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am."  They came around the corner of the garage and he saw the entryway and the fountain from his memory and then, standing at the door was his mom. 

"Logan! Baby!" she cried out and ran toward him, throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble back and lose his grip on Veronica's hand. He lifted his arms instinctively and hugged his mother back as she clung to him, crying loudly. "I have missed you so much." He looked over her shoulder at Veronica, leaning against Keith, who had his arm around her shoulders. They were both giving him supportive, reassuring smiles and he returned their smiles before patting his weeping mother on the back.

"I missed you too, Mom. I'm so glad to see you."

* * *

Veronica sat at the edge of the fountain, flicking at the floating candles. She'd managed to send four of them under the streaming water and every time one went out with a hiss, she smiled at the picture in her head of five-year-old Logan giggling as he successfully vanquished each candle.

Logan and Lynn were in with the counselor, Dr. Vega, who'd been working with her on her recovery program. After the initial reunion scene, Lynn had explained that Dr. Vega wanted to meet with Lynn and Logan privately and offered the atrium or the library for Keith and Veronica to enjoy while they waited. Logan had looked a little alarmed but when Keith asked him if he was ready to go ahead with the meeting, he had nodded and followed Lynn and the doctor further into the house. Lynn's friend, Jan, had offered them drinks and snacks and set them up in the atrium which opened up off the library. Veronica tried to distract herself with a book but after half an hour, she'd gone back out to the front of the house to sit next to the fountain. She'd just sunk her fifth candle when Logan appeared in the doorway. 

"I'm on the run from the headshrinker. Run with me?" He held out his hand and she stood up and took it.

"Where are we going?" she asked but instead of answering, he folded her into his arms and just stood there for a minute with his face resting against the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood silently, waiting for him to let her know what he needed. 

Lynn's voice broke through their moment of silence. "Logan, honey, Dr. Vega would like to talk for a while longer."

Logan stiffened and took a step back from Veronica but caught her hand in his and started to walk away. Veronica followed him immediately but peeked over her shoulder to see Lynn staring after them with a disappointed look.

"Not now, Mom."

They walked past Keith's car and around the back of the house. There was a large rose garden across the whole length of the backyard, butted up against a long, tall hedge. Logan led her through the rows of roses but she pulled him to a stop more than once to smell roses. When they'd almost reached the back of the rose garden, she realized that he'd been leading her to a spot where the hedge was broken. It was actually two hedges, one slightly in front of the other so from a distance, it appeared to be one unbroken hedge but in reality was two staggered hedges with a path between them.

"You do remember this place," she said. "I didn't see this until we got right up on it and you led us right here."

"It's spotty, what I remember. This just felt right." They passed between the hedges and found the duck pond, immediately on the opposite side. It was surrounded by flowers and trees, and a gazebo sat off to one side. Logan pulled her toward the gazebo and she came along willingly. Up on the gazebo was a porch swing and they settled on the cushions. He put his arm around her and she snuggled against him, taking his free hand and lacing her fingers through his. They rocked in silence for a few minutes before Logan gave a heavy sigh.

"Have you looked at any of the records that your dad found?"

She looked up at him, startled. This wasn't what she expected they'd be talking about. "No. There really hasn't been any chance and I know you weren't too excited about me seeing them anyway. We've been together every evening since you told Dad I could see them. I'm sorry. Did you want me to?"

"No, it's not that. I just wondered what you knew." He leaned his head against hers. "When we came here before—when I was five—it was after the first time Aaron put me in the hospital. Mom left him then and came here. For a while at least. Your dad got the records from that...incident."

She sucked in a breath. "Did you know that when you were talking about being here before?" She felt him shake his head as it lay against hers.

"No. Somehow, when I remembered the place, I'd forgotten that I was in a sling when I was here before. It was my left arm so I guess it didn't keep me from throwing bread for the ducks." He huffed out a breath. She thought maybe it was supposed to be a sound of amusement but he couldn't really carry it off. "That would have been the important part to me back then."

"Plus you could still 'phft' the candles," she made a flicking motion to accompany her sound effect. "That was actually kinda fun." The sound that came out of him this time was slightly more amused sounding.

"How many did you get?"

"Five. They made a very satisfying hiss right before they went down."

"I know, right?" He sighed.

"So, how did you remember that, about being here after he..." Veronica nervously locked her other hand around the hands they already had entwined together.

"After he threw me into a wall and dislocated my shoulder?" he said and she gasped and hid her face against his side. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She took a couple of long, deep breaths and sat up again. "You can say anything you want, Logan. I'm not going to judge you. I'm pretty tough; I may react at first but I can take whatever you want to tell me."

"I just hate you guys feeling sorry for me. I spend a lot of time on my tough guy image, you know." He looked down at her with a weak smile.

She pulled away from him enough to be able to look him squarely in the eyes. "Logan, the fact that we, or anyone, feels bad that these things happened to you doesn't mean we think you're weak. The fact that you've struggled with this for so long, basically alone, and have never given up makes you seem really strong to me."

"You're just saying that."

"No. I'm not. Don't even think that because it isn't true." She took a deep breath and looked back down at her hands. "Those big, heavy secrets about things that make you feel like a victim? Or that you think would make other people look at you like you're a victim? They're the worst because not only are they hurting you but they keep eating away at you while you wait for someone to find out what you want to hide more than anything." 

She felt his eyes drilling into her and swallowed hard, hoping he wasn't going to come looking for information later about what she was talking about. "But knowing your secrets...that hasn't changed how Dad and I feel about you, Logan. You're still the same charming, smart-mouthed, sexy jackass that you've always been."

"Please God, tell me that your dad doesn't think I'm sexy." His voice was stronger now and amused. 

_There's the reaction I was looking for._ "No, that one's just me," she said and got up from the swing so she could climb into what seemed to be becoming her favorite position—straddling his legs, facing him. She stayed back towards his knees; she didn't like sitting like this best because it was easy to get close in a hurry, although that was certainly a plus. She just liked being able to look right at him, eyes at close to the same level, so she felt like they were really communicating. "So, how did you remember about when you came here before?"

"Mom reminded me." 

"Why? How did that come up?" She stopped and took his hands. "If you want to tell me. I'm good with whatever you want to tell me."

"I think she thought I already remembered. I...um...I got kinda upset in there. It was what I said the other day—she's doing a sorta Twelve Step program and she had to make a list of those she's wronged and then apologize. Me...I'm pretty much at the top of her list. Hell, she's not terribly self-aware, I probably am her whole list. Anyway, she was trying; she really was. All those times that she sat there with her glass while he...did whatever. I think she thought maybe she'd get some credit for running away with me here that first time, even though she went back after he promised it wouldn't happen again. Which obviously turned out to be a lie that she decided to live with." He fell silent for a moment, staring down at their hands, running his thumbs across her knuckles. He took a deep breath and looked up at her again. "But, you know what? The killer for me is the last thing she did. She was going to just leave me to him. And she didn't even mention it."

Veronica kept her face impassive. "Maybe she was just talking about the old times first? It's the last thing she did before she started on this program—maybe she was still getting to it."

"No, she hadn't thought about it. All she saw was that she was so unhappy with her life that dying might have been better than living. The thought of leaving her only son with the monster who'd been beating him for the past decade...that didn't even cross her mind until I mentioned that I was a _little_ unhappy about the idea. I wasn't even an afterthought." He dropped his head back and pulled his hands out of Veronica's, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. "Jesus, I'm so pissed at her." He looked up at her again. "I'm thinking I was like Pol Pot or something in my last life to warrant getting these parents."

She rested her arms against his chest and shoulders so she could run her fingers up into his hair. "Well, he died like a decade after you were born so I'm pretty sure you're not him." He humphed out a laugh and she kissed his forehead. "So what do you want to do now? You're in charge; you can go back in and talk to her again or we can just go home. You're the boss."

"Can we just sit here for a while?" He leaned into her and kissed her neck. "It really is beautiful here and I like being here with you, whatever else is happening out there beyond the hedge."

"Like I said, you're the boss," she said and the gazebo became their safe place for a while.

* * *

Keith stepped back into the house and Lynn stopped the pacing that he assumed she'd been doing the entire time he was gone and rushed to him. 

"Keith—where are they? You were supposed to bring him back."

"They're on the swing in the gazebo, just like Jan suggested they might be, and I didn't go out there to drag him back, I went out to make sure he's okay." Lynn looked at him in astonishment and then started for the door. "Lynn, going out there and demanding that he play this game by your rules is not going to make this better."

She stopped and turned back, an offended look on her face. "We aren't playing a game, Keith; this is my life."

"It's his life too and, frankly, I'm more concerned about him than I am about you." She gasped and whirled away from him, resuming the pacing.

"Lynn, he's right. You can't make Logan feel how you want him to feel. He's his own person and is entitled to his own emotions," Dr. Vega said and, in spite of the doctor basically validating Keith's message, he couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the therapist's choice of words.

"Look, if he comes back and wants to talk some more, great. If he's talked out for the day, I'm taking him home. I'll bring him back whenever he's ready to come again. Is that agreeable?" Keith looked at Lynn, who stopped pacing abruptly, and at the doctor, who was nodding.

"You know, he can drive himself, Keith," Lynn said sharply. "You've been a lot of help since this whole thing began but you're not his guardian. He's nearly seventeen years old. He can come visit his mother by himself."

"If he wants to come visit his mother by himself, I'm not going to get in the way. But he specifically asked both me and Veronica to come with him. If he wants us here, we will be here."

"What's going on with them anyway?" Lynn asked. "They weren't even talking before...you know...and now they look like they're dating."

"That part's new this week. Although, geez," he rolled his eyes and the doctor snickered, "it's been coming on for a while. I'm, surprisingly, not as horrified by it as I thought I would be. They seem to be very supportive of each other, and I think I like that."

Lynn smiled and seemed to relax for the first time since Logan had fled the session with the counselor. "I've always liked Veronica. She's a very sweet girl. Logan's taste has been...shall we say...questionable, in the past. And now, she's the reason I'm still alive, so, I'm not going to be able to begrudge her anything." 

"That's good to hear. So, can we all agree, Logan is calling the shots as far as how much he wants to delve into the past with you. You needed to apologize to him and you've had your opportunity. If he wants to hear more from you about this, he'll come to you." Keith looked between Lynn and the doctor again.

"I think that is an excellent plan," Dr. Vega said. "You and I still have plenty to do, Lynn. It is not uncommon for family members to have difficulty at this part of the therapy. Logan was much more receptive to you than many people are in this kind of situation. I think we extend an open invitation and when he's ready to come back, we welcome him back. With the Mars family or without them, whatever Logan prefers."

"All right," Lynn said, still seeming slightly disappointed, before she suddenly brightened. "So, when they come back, Jan has dinner nearly ready." She looked at Keith. "Do you think you guys could stick around for dinner?"

"As long as Logan is comfortable, I'm always up for dinner," Keith said with an internal sigh of relief. "Veronica isn't one to turn down a meal, either, so you'll probably get some help from her in getting him to stay and eat."

"A teen-aged girl who wants to get her boyfriend to stay and eat?" Dr. Vega said with a shake of his head. "I see so many of them who won't eat a thing in front of a boy."

"I have a rather unusual daughter," Keith said.

* * *

Veronica peeked through the door first, wanting the lay of the land before Logan re-entered the house. She could smell food, which made her stomach growl, and she could hear conversation from further in the house that sounded pleasant. She heard Lynn laugh and glanced back at Logan.

"The coast seems to be clear. I actually think they're eating dinner." Her stomach growled again and Logan grinned at her. 

"And this is how Veronica Mars is lured to her doom. Food."

"As long as I get a good last meal," she said with a smile. "So, are we risking this?"

"I can't get between you and your dinner," he said and pushed the door open, pressing her forward with his hand on her low back.

They stepped further in and glanced around. "Dad?"

"Oh, they're back!" Lynn's excited voice rang through the house and she was quickly in front of them. "Thank you for coming back, sweetheart. We're not going to talk with Dr. Vega anymore unless you want to...well, he is having dinner with us, but, you know."

"Yeah, Mom," Logan said. "That sounds good. Veronica's hungry."

"Well, we can fix that. But first, this..." she reached out to take each of their hands. "...you guys? This makes me so happy." She dropped their hands and pulled Veronica into a hug. Veronica hugged her back tentatively but rolled wild eyes at Logan over Lynn's shoulder. She wrinkled her nose at him when all he did was shake with silent laughter. "Don't you remember? That day? I told you he still cared about you. And I knew, when I saw your phone, you still cared about him too." 

Veronica shuddered in embarrassment and Logan's shoulders continued to shake with laughter. He raised his eyebrows at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Lynn suddenly reached out and pulled Logan into the hug and Veronica laughed then.

"Okay, Mom, why don't we go in and have dinner. We need to get back to Neptune; we've both got school tomorrow," Logan said as he tried to extricate himself from her clutches. Veronica snorted.

"Logan's gotten very committed to being home early on school nights," she said as she slid free of Lynn's arms. "He's got quite a lot of school spirit too. You're going to be simply astonished at what an upright citizen he's become." Logan sneered at her over his mom's shoulder and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, I'm sure that's all you and your dad's influence," Lynn gushed and locked arms with both of them to lead them to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to KMD0107 for her usual outstanding beta skills. If you’re on Tumblr, make sure to take a look at the first installment of the Neptune Gazette, where KMD used her fabulous brain to ‘science the shit out of’ the Kanes’ attempt to change Lilly’s time of death. All I can say is that it’s good for the Kanes that KMD wasn’t the Medical Examiner in Neptune back in 2003.


	26. A Different Kind of Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgements to Christian Kane for the chapter title. There are too few Kaniacs in this world—I recommend you take this opportunity to head to YouTube to take a listen. I hate country but I LOVE Christian Kane.

Logan had a hard time sleeping after they made it home from the visit with his mom. The rest of the evening had been pleasant but a bit strained. He could very clearly see a difference between his mother with an alcohol buffer and this version without. She was quieter and more hesitant to speak, which made sense. He'd seen how much liquor would loosen even the shyest person's lips at every 09er party he'd ever attended. There were other changes too that he suspected were more about guilt than anything else. She hadn't seemed like she felt guilty at first, even though the intent of the meeting had been for her to apologize. After his blow-up and flight from their session, however, she definitely seemed different. He suspected also that there may have been words with Keith because, throughout the rest of the evening, he noticed that she would frequently look at Keith like she was seeking his approval. It was interesting to watch because Keith responded to her in a lot of the same ways that Logan had seen him act over the last month: small smiles, approving nods, and occasional looks that, when they had been directed at him, Logan had always interpreted as 'good effort but try again'. He supposed there were worse things than his mother having Keith Mars for a parenting coach. Actually, he knew for a fact there were far worse things.

While watching Lynn respond to Keith's cues was interesting, watching her respond to Veronica's was more rewarding—maybe even thrilling, if he had to be truthful. Midway through dinner, Lynn had referred to Veronica's earlier kidding remark about Logan's school spirit and had joked that she was surprised that Logan had gone to school at all in the few weeks since she'd been 'missing'. "He'll usually make any excuse to skip school." Logan had ducked his head when he saw from the faces of everyone else at the table that they all suspected why he missed school most often. It was looks like these that made him want to make sure no one else ever realized what his life was like. Then he heard Veronica's voice. "It's my impression that he's had plenty of reasons to need to stay home—reasons not of his own making if I understand correctly." Lynn had started to sputter some reply but Veronica cut her off. "And if he is actually just blowing school off? I think that might be why some of us have something called 'parental guidance'." Logan could only stare back and forth between the faces of his mom and his girlfriend: the former shocked and dismayed, the latter ready to fight. Logan heard Keith say, "Veronica," in a disapproving voice, and her mouth snapped shut, her lips pursed. She'd laid her hand on his knee under the table after that, in a way that felt protective, and he could feel the animosity rolling off her towards his mom for the rest of the meal. His mom felt it too, it was apparent, because she was very careful with her words for the rest of the evening and she started looking not only at Keith for approval but also at Veronica as well. He supposed he should be upset with a girl who was clearly terrorizing his mother but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but gratitude towards her. Well...there were other feelings in there also but they were in the category of the 'cookies forever' feelings and he wasn't up to analyzing those yet.

He was still exhausted when his alarm clock jarred him from his uneasy sleep so he sent Veronica a quick text.

Logan Echolls: 7:03 AM: Playing hooky, wanna join me?

He curled back into his pillows with the phone still clutched in his hand and drifted back off to sleep. He startled awake again at the ring of the phone.

_"What do you mean you're playing hooky?"_ Her voice sounded agitated.

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine. And playing hooky means I sleep in—which you're interrupting by the way—and lay by the pool until it's time to go back to bed. Eating periodically, of course, especially if you come over...you know I never get between you and your food. So, ya coming or not?" He knew she wouldn't but he wanted to make sure she knew he wanted her there.

_"Logan, I've got a test today and I've got to figure out the parrot thing. The game's tomorrow. I don't know what happens if Polly's still missing once the big game is over. Although, I do know my letter of recommendation and my excused absences for PE are probably going to disappear, just like the bird."_

Logan laughed and stretched across his bed. "Okay, fine, abandon me for the greater good. I see how I rate."

He regretted the joke a moment later when her worried voice came across the line. _"Logan, if I could be with you I would. Are you going to be okay? Dad's in the office today; do you want to go over there? Maybe he can help you with whatever's going on."_

"Veronica, no, I was just playing with you. I'm fine. I am a little tired this morning but there's nothing particularly wrong. Don't worry, okay? Just go do your badass Nancy Drew thing and call me when you can."

She laughed then and he gave a sigh of relief. He really did feel all right and the last thing he wanted was to upset her. _"I might get that on a wallet—BAND. BAMF always seemed too extreme."_

"Well, now I've got a birthday present idea," he said. "You get to school, Miss Mars, and I'm going back to sleep. Call me or text me when you get a chance, okay? And come over later if you can."

_"Depending on how things go, maybe I'll come by with Wallace when he comes to feed the goat. I'll let you know."_

"You guys should bring suits and we can swim and I'll grill something for dinner."

_"I've got a suit there already,"_ she teased and he harrumphed into the phone.

"That suit is not for any audience but myself. Bring a one piece."

_"You can't be jealous of Wallace."_

"No, of course not, but that doesn't mean he gets to look at you in a suit that was already too small two years ago."

_"There's something twisted about that statement but I'm barely okay with wearing that suit in front of you so no real risk of me wearing it in front of anyone else. We'll see if we can stick around for swimming and dinner. 'Kay?"_

"Sounds good. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

"Would you two knock it off? Nobody should have to watch that." Wallace reached over the side of his float to splash water at Veronica and Logan in a clinch in the corner of the pool.

"Why are you watching anyway, dude? That's just weird," Logan said and splashed water back at him.

"The float drifts, there you guys are. I turn it around and it drifts again, and there you are. Don't blame me. I'm the injured party here."

Veronica laughed and twisted away from Logan, throwing herself into the water and swimming over to Wallace. "You better not be thinking about dumping me off, girl, I've got a beverage here," Wallace said defensively, holding his plastic tumbler in front of him. "You don't want my iced tea in the pool, do you?"

She grabbed hold of the float and grinned up at him. "It's not a lot of iced tea. I think the chlorine can handle it."

Wallace looked away from her over to Logan who was still sprawled on the stairs. "Dude, call off your woman."

"Do you seriously think that's how this works?" Logan said with a laugh. Wallace looked down to see Veronica's indignant face as she ducked under the water. A moment later, she came up with enough force to roll the float to the side, sending him and his tumbler into the pool.

When Wallace spluttered back to the top, he found Logan in hysterics at the side of the pool and Veronica already on the float. When he swam toward her menacingly, she sneered at him. "Do you really think it's a good idea to dump me over? If it wasn't for me, you might still be taped to the flagpole."

Logan snorted and Wallace looked at her incredulously. "Really? You're pulling that on me? You throw me out of my seat and wreck my perfectly made iced tea and now you want credit for something you did six months ago?"

She grinned down at him. "So, how about I get the goat back to Pan tomorrow? Will that get me any consideration?"

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Yeah. There's the one thing you could say that keeps you in that seat. Thanks, Vee." Logan swam up next to them then and leaned on the end of the float.

"What do I get for not knocking this thing over? He's getting rid of his goat—what's in this for me?"

Wallace laughed. "No no no, what you're getting is what started this whole thing in the first place." He kicked away from the float and headed for the stairs. "I've got to get dressed and head for home. Are you coming with me, Veronica, or is your boy toy driving you home?"

"I'll get her home, Wallace," Logan answered in a muffled voice and Wallace climbed out of the pool and headed for the pool house without risking a backward glance.

* * *

Veronica slept late on Saturday morning. She had teamed up with Meg on Friday to figure out the mystery of Polly the Parrot's kidnapping and by Friday night, the mascots were safely back with their respective schools and Neptune High, led by Air Fennel, solidly trounced Pan High. All was right again at Neptune High. _As right as it ever gets around here._

It had been a little weird working with Meg. A week after the dance, both Logan and Veronica were reasonably satisfied that Duncan was in a stable place in his relationship with Meg and Veronica stopped bugging Logan to keep an eye on Duncan whenever possible. Now, Meg and Duncan just walked around the school holding hands and looking at each other. Veronica did her best to avoid them. She wasn't jealous of them; she was just afraid that she and Duncan had looked as sappy as Meg and Duncan did and she felt retroactively embarrassed every time she saw something that reminded her of their old relationship.

Truthfully though, she was a little bit jealous of their ability to conduct a public relationship. It was getting harder and harder to keep Logan at a distance at school. Actually, it was getting harder to remember she was _supposed_ to be keeping him at a distance. When it was only them, or them with someone who knew already, they were very touchy-feely. That was mostly Logan; he'd always been that way, even before the relationship had turned romantic. His constant touching and kissing was something that Lilly had complained about incessantly but Veronica had thought she was crazy back then and, now that she'd had a chance to be on the receiving end, she was even more convinced that Lilly had been the problem in that relationship, not Logan. Veronica's biggest problem was that she had to remember not to slide up next to him in the hallway and duck under his arm or come up behind him in Journalism and kiss the top of his head. They needed to get this thing out in the open before one of them blew it and outed them prematurely.

She glanced at the clock and hopped out of bed. They were going to meet at the Hut at 1:30 PM. Logan had been bugging her about trying Carrie's signature smoothie so they'd made plans that coordinated with Carrie's work schedule. Veronica also wanted to talk about how they were going to tell Duncan. She didn't want to wait on that any longer.

At 1:15 PM, Veronica wandered into the Hut and immediately ran into Carrie. "Hey there! Logan said you guys were coming by. How's it going?" Carrie smiled at Veronica, who chuckled to herself about how much difference there was between how they had acted towards each other a month earlier and now. 

"Hi Carrie. Things are good. I've been told _repeatedly_ —" she rolled her eyes "—that you have some killer smoothie recipe that I'm supposed to check out. Can you set me up?"

"Absolutely. There's a seat over in the far corner that's a little more private than the rest of this place; why don't you go stake it out and I'll get the smoothies for you guys."

A few minutes later, Carrie turned up with the drinks but Logan had still not arrived. Veronica pulled out her phone to send him a text.

Veronica Mars: 1:32 PM: Where are you? Your smoothie is going to melt.

She turned back to Carrie and rolled her eyes. "He's probably still sleeping. You may have to drink his smoothie yourself."

Carrie laughed. "I'm fine with that. When he finally gets here, I'll just make him another." She gestured at the other side of the large love seat that Veronica was sitting in. "I've got time for a break. Do you mind if I sit and I'll keep you company til Mr. Too Sexy for a Watch manages to show up?"

Veronica snorted and held her hand out in a 'be my guest' gesture. "I'm going to have to use that on him sometime." Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it, grimacing as she read the message.

Logan Echolls: 1:34 PM: Sorry. Aaron got home this morning. Wanted to talk about all the Zen junk he learned at the retreat. Everything's ok. On my way to you.

She quickly texted back 'ok' and turned to Carrie. "He got waylaid by his dad. He'll be here pretty soon."

"Well, I'm drinking his drink," Carrie said before taking a slurp off the top. Veronica laughed.

"He snost and lost."

"That he did. So...are you guys going public any time soon or what?" Carrie settled into the corner of the love seat and gave Veronica a curious look. "I mean, secrets can be hot but it's got to get old pretending that you're not into each other whenever you're in public. Plus, I think you guys are going to blow it soon if you don't tell. The way he watches you at lunch...someone's going to figure it out."

Veronica smiled at Carrie's words. "What are you talking about? How does he watch me?"

Carrie scoffed at her. "Don't play coy with me. You know how he looks at you. Like he's just come in from the Sahara Desert and you're the only water around. Like a starving man looks at a steak. Like a vegan looks at a brussel sprout. Face it. Someone's gonna figure it out." She took another sip of the smoothie. "And what's the point anyway? Who don't you want to know?"

* * *

Carrie was alone on a love seat in the corner when Logan walked into the Hut. He'd searched for a minute since the corner where she was sitting was tucked away and since he'd been looking for a blonde head. When he hadn't seen the blonde he wanted, he started actually looking at people and noticed Carrie. She was sitting with her head down and she jumped when he spoke her name.

"Carrie, hey, where's Veronica? You've got two glasses here; did she go to the restroom?" He sat on the opposite side of the love seat and lifted a partially full smoothie glass from the table next to the seat. "Is this hers?" Carrie nodded silently and he took a drink before looking at her more closely. "What's wrong with you? Where's Veronica? Did you guys have a fight?"

Carrie finally met his eyes and he was shocked to see they were full of tears. He leaned forward to clasp her arm. "Carrie! What happened? Is it Susan? Did something happen to...the baby?" He said the last two words in a low tone.

"Logan. I'm so sorry; I didn't know. I just thought...oh my God." She hid her face in her hands.

"What is going on? What are you talking about? Where's Veronica?" He stood up and starting looking frantically around the room. Carrie reached up and tugged on his hand.

"She's gone. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

He dropped back onto the seat and grabbed both her arms, giving her a little shake. "Carrie, you've gotta talk some sense. Where did Veronica go? Is she okay? What happened?" He shook her again. "Please, Carrie, tell me what happened with Veronica."

She looked up at him. "I'm not sure where she went. We were just talking about when you guys were going to stop doing this secret relationship thing and she said you were waiting to tell Duncan first. And then...oh geez, I asked her how long it had been since she and Duncan broke up. And she said he'd dumped her last school year, before Lilly died even, and I said, I know that's the official story but how long did the 'friends with benefits' thing go on...how long since that ended?" 

"Wait a minute. What? What's that supposed to mean?" He shook his head in confusion. They'd both admitted to virginity about two weeks before they broke up. _No way that turned into anything with benefits in those two weeks. Lilly and I would have known._

Carrie looked at him sadly. "Yeah, she looked at me just like you are—like I was crazy. I just thought she was still trying to keep their secret so I said that she didn't have to pretend with me, I knew that she and Duncan were together after the breakup."

"But that's not true." Logan laced his fingers together along the back of his neck, struggling to understand what was going on. "They never even talked to each other for months."

"No. You're wrong." Carrie looked away from him and leaned her elbow on the arm of the love seat, resting her head against her hand. "But she didn't know that either."

"Hold on, hold on, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that I saw Duncan and Veronica together in a bedroom at a party at Shelley's last school year, a couple of months after they broke up. And until I mentioned it to her today, I'm very sure she didn't know about it." 

"Saw them together doing what? Talking? Making out? What did you see?" Logan was trying to hold it together but was only barely succeeding. He knew what party she was talking about—the one where Veronica had previously confessed to being drugged and not remembering anything.

"Logan, they were together on the bed and he was kneeling over her, taking off her underwear. I just thought they were in there together and I yelled at them about closing the door. But she didn't know that had happened. If she was that out of it...Logan, I think that means he raped her."

Logan jumped up and started for the door. Carrie caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

He turned and looked at her. "I know where she went. I'm going to get her back."

* * *

Veronica's car was parked just inside the gate of the Kane estate just as he'd expected and Logan screeched the Xterra to a stop in the driveway and bolted toward the door. Veronica and Duncan were standing in the front entryway, Veronica's arms clutched tightly around her, and Duncan gesturing wildly. "Because you're my sister!" Duncan yelled, stepping toward her, clearly out-of-control. Logan stumbled as the implication of that statement hit.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Both their heads swiveled towards his voice and Veronica darted toward him. He caught her in a hug, then held her away from him with his hands on her upper arms, making sure she didn't show any evidence of more violence. "You're okay, right? He hasn't done anything..."

"What do you think I'm going to do to her?" Duncan yelled as he advanced on them. "She's saying I raped her—what are you accusing me of?"

Logan whirled on Duncan, ready to hit him but Veronica's hand landed on his arm and he stopped and stepped back toward her. He slid an arm around her and cradled her cheek in his palm. "You're okay, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." She stepped closer and put her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. The hand that had been on her face slid around to the back of her head and he hugged her tightly against him.

"What the hell is this?" Duncan bellowed and they jumped to face him, arms still around each other's waists. "Logan! What the hell are you doing with her?"

"It's none of your goddamned business what he's doing with me," Veronica shouted back at him. "Why we thought you deserved some special consideration after what you did to me..." The fight seemed to drop away from her and she hid her face against Logan's chest again.

"I don't know why you're acting like this. We had sex. You were there too. I thought we had some unspoken rule, that we were never going to talk about it, but now...I raped you." He glared at Logan. "Oh...I get it. You're making excuses to the new boyfriend about why you're not a virgin like he expected?" This time it was Veronica who whirled at him, her hand outstretched to strike, but Logan caught her around the waist and pulled her back against him. She stood still, breathing hard for a moment, before looking up toward Duncan again.

"So, tell me this...even if you're right, and it was consensual like you claim, you still thought I was your sister and you never bothered to tell me. Do you think I would have said yes if you'd shared that minor detail? Of course I wouldn't have, and you knew that. That's why you didn't tell and that's why you left me there to wake up by myself, searching for my underwear." Logan was nearly overwhelmed with his need to punch Duncan in the face but he kept his arms tightly around Veronica, trying to hold them both together. 

"It was better if you didn't know after what we did." Duncan was getting redder in the face but he'd gone very still.

"Better for you. Me, I just knew someone had sex with me while I was out of it. How much better was that?" Her voice had escalated as she spoke, the last sentence nearly a shriek. "Better that I not realize that I'd just lost my virginity to my brother, when instead I could just wonder who it was. Or how many of them there were." Logan stifled a moan at those words, as he finally heard what she'd been living with for more than a year. "News flash, Duncan—it wasn't better. And you know what else? Even if I had the capacity to say yes, which I find highly questionable, you had some pretty huge information that would have changed my mind if I was actually capable of deciding. You knowingly withheld that pesky little detail. That means that any consent I may or may not have given was obtained under false pretenses. That makes what you did rape!"

"No!" Duncan stepped toward her and Logan stepped back, pulling Veronica to his side with one arm and putting the other up between them and Duncan.

"You stay where you are, dude. I'm not going to let you hurt her again." He backed toward the cars with his arm still wrapped around Veronica's waist. "Someone will be here for her car pretty soon. Don't give 'em a hard time. Got it?" 

Duncan nodded and seemed to deflate, sinking to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Logan turned and half-led, half-carried Veronica to the Xterra. When they reached the vehicle and he started to lift her into the passenger seat, she suddenly seemed to become coherent again. "Logan, I can drive."

"Nope. You're coming with me. We'll get your car back, don't worry." He finished getting her buckled in, then snagged her keys and phone out of her bag, extricating her car key and tossing the rest back in her bag. He closed the door firmly and walked to the Le Baron, dropping her key in her seat.  As he walked back to the Xterra, he popped Veronica's phone open and pressed a name.

_"Yo, V, whaddaya wanna accuse me of now?"_ In spite of everything, Logan snorted out a laugh. 

"You too, huh? But it's not V, just her messenger. Ya busy, Weevs?"

_"Echolls. What are you doing with Veronica's phone?"_

"Told you. Messenger. Can you do her a favor?" He leaned against his door and peered in. Veronica had reclined the seat slightly and was twisted onto her side with her hands over her face. As he watched, she took a deep, shuddering breath and he was desperate to get her away from here. He glanced back up toward the front door where they'd left Duncan in a heap, but he was gone. Logan looked around him nervously, suddenly concerned about Duncan's potential to lose control, but he saw no one.

_"What's this about, Echolls? I'm not some messenger boy, even if you are."_

"Please, Weevs, she needs your help." He paused as he gave another glance around him. "Please."

_"All right, but you're both gonna owe me."_

"Fine. Get one of your merry men to give you a ride to the Kanes'. Veronica's car is in their driveway. Key's in the driver's seat. Take it home for her."

_"Are you nuts? So I can get arrested for grand theft auto?"_

"No one's gonna bug you; I swear. Just slide the key under her apartment door. Come on, man, it's important." He was getting more and more anxious standing there with Veronica looking so vulnerable.

_"She's okay, right?"_ Weevil's voice softened and Logan smiled.

"She will be, but we need this favor and I need to get off the phone. Will you do this for her?"

_"All right, fine. Remember, you both owe me now."_

"Take your pick, Weevs, whichever one of us you want more will go to prom with ya." He hung up quickly, not wanting that conversation to go any further.

* * *

Logan didn't know if Keith was home or not and he knew Veronica wasn't going to want him to see her like this so he made the quick trip to his own house. She didn't move when he turned the car off so he jumped out and hurried around to her side. He opened her door and reached in to stroke her hair.

"Veronica? Come on, baby. Let's get you inside." She lifted her head and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Logan? Where are we?" She looked around him and he could see her realize where they were. "Why'd you bring me to your house?"

"I wasn't sure if your dad was home and I didn't think you were ready to see him if he was." He brushed her hair away from her face. "Am I wrong? Do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head. "No, you're right. But...isn't your dad here?" She looked up at him, her fingers twisting the star on her necklace. "I'm not sure about seeing him. I'm a tiny bit on edge." She smiled ruefully. "I'm not really feeling in control and it's entirely possible that I might lose it on him." He chuckled and pulled her upright, turning her sideways in the seat and wrapping his arms around her protectively. 

"We'll buzz by him, no questions answered, and I'll go back down and deal with him after you're settled. Okay?"

"I don't want him getting mad at you because we ignored him."

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "No, he's all Zen right now, remember? And when he thinks I'm being your knight in shining armor, it will appeal to his romantic drama instincts. Don't worry."

She rocked her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You really were, you know."

"Huh?"

"My knight. You were my knight. Not sure about how shiny your armor actually is but you showed up when I needed you. I could have gotten myself out of there but you being there helped me say what I needed to say."  

He wrapped his arms around her again and leaned his cheek against her hair. "That's all I want to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to KMD0107 for her suggestions. Also, thanks to all of you who are faithfully reviewing. You guys absolutely make my day. For anyone just reading, I really do love to hear what people are thinking about the story. Please leave a review.


	27. Aftermath

Getting Veronica up to his room hadn't been difficult. He'd simply wrapped his arm around her and led her up the stairs. Logan saw Aaron step into the hallway with a questioning look as they went by, but partway up the stairs, Veronica had buried her face in his chest, and she didn't see him. Logan gave his father a pleading look and held up a finger to let him know he'd be right back out to explain. Veronica had become uncharacteristically compliant by then so he'd laid her on his bed, kissed her forehead, and told her he'd be right back. Back out in the hallway, he'd told Aaron only that she'd had a really hard day and he didn't want her to be alone. Aaron had jumped to the conclusion that the issue was related to her runaway mother and Logan didn't disabuse him of that idea. Aaron then wanted to know about the status of their relationship, probably alerted to her frequent presence during the last week by some member of the household staff, and Logan had confessed that they were now dating. Oddly, Aaron's next move was to counsel him on the proper respect that should be shown to women in general, and nice girls like Veronica in particular, and it had been all Logan could do to not laugh in his face. Since Aaron had little experience with nice girls, or in actually showing respect to women, the lecture was mercifully short. Aaron had also informed him that he was leaving for Los Angeles again immediately due to business meetings and Logan had been happy to see him go. He'd returned to his room to find Veronica staring up at the ceiling, her hands clasped across her stomach and tears rolling from the corners of her eyes into her hair. He grabbed the box of tissues on his dresser and dropped it onto his nightstand before pulling out a tissue and carefully drying the tear tracks. He sat next to her and put his hand over her clasped hands.

"I hope this isn't too stupid of a question but...how're you doing?"

She didn't look at him; she just kept staring at the ceiling and made a wheezy chuckling sound. "I've been better. But truthfully," she took the tissue from him and pressed it to her eyes as she spoke, "I've been worse. You've got to remember, I've been living with this for a year and a half. Not knowing what happened has been...hard but it's not raw for me like it was. It's ugly knowing it was Duncan but...some of the things I've imagined were much worse." She gave another humorless chuckle. "Although if they're all right and Jake really is my father...then there's this whole gross 'Mists of Avalon' thing going on that I don't like thinking about." She finally turned to look at him. "It repulses you. It has to."

Her unexpected words shocked him. "What are you talking about? Do I seem like you repulse me?"

"How can I not? I probably had sex with my brother. I'm repulsed; you should be too." She rolled back to stare at the ceiling again.

"Veronica. You didn't have sex with your brother. You were raped. Do you know what I'm really worrying about?" She looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "I'm sitting here thinking about how selfish I am for hoping that this doesn't make you afraid of sex, because I want to be close to you more than anything. Does that sound like someone who's repulsed by you?" He blew out a frustrated breath and pulled his hands away from her to run them through his hair. 

She furrowed her brow and frowned. "Is that true?"

His hands stilled as he pressed them against his temples. "That I'm a selfish bastard who should be thinking of his girlfriend's well-being and instead I'm worrying about whether today's revelation is going to stop me from eventually getting laid? Yeah, I'm afraid it's true."

She pushed herself upright and leaned against him and he lowered his hands to wrap his arms loosely around her. "I know that's not all you're thinking about. I can tell you're worried about me."

He pulled her closer so he could stroke her hair.  "No, obviously, I am, but I shouldn't even be thinking about that. This is about you, not me."  

"You really are still interested in me? Like _that_? Not just about being my friend but about being _with me_?" 

"Veronica—are you nuts? Did you think that would just stop? You're pretty much all I think about any more. This...this doesn't change anything for me." A terrible thought pushed to the front of his mind and he paused to take a long deep breath, inhaling the smell of her hair in case this was his last opportunity. He then let go of her and stood up, walking back to his dresser where he'd dropped his car keys.

"Logan? Where are you going? You're not just leaving me here, are you?" The panic in her voice made his chest ache. He set his keys carefully on top of her bag and turned back to look at her. _One last look before she hates me._

"No, I'm not going anywhere, but I just realized that I need to tell you something else about that night and, for you, it will probably change everything. After you've heard it, if you want to leave, you can take the Xterra home. Your car will be at your house shortly also. I don't want you worrying about that, or going back over to the Kane's either. In fact, if your dad's not home, please go to Wallace's. I don't trust Duncan and I'm afraid for you at home alone."

She'd been looking at him as he spoke, her face getting more confused with each statement. "Logan, what are you talking about? What's gonna change? Why would I leave?"

"Because this whole thing with Duncan, what happened to you—it's my fault." He turned away from her then and walked to the far wall of his room, running his hands up through his hair again. "You remember what I told you about the salt lick?" 

"Yeah," she said in a hesitant voice. "You probably understand now why I didn't freak out about that too much, knowing now what else happened to me that night."

He glanced back over his shoulder at her, now perched on the side of the bed, looking down. "I did wonder why you let me off the hook so easy. But here's what I didn't tell you. Duncan rescued you from us. Made us stop and carried you off. But not before I dosed him."

"What?" The note of hysteria in her voice cut straight through him and he leaned his head against the wall.

"He was such a lump. He never had any fun anymore. I wanted him back. I couldn't have you or Lilly—he was all I had left and he was slipping away. I still had a dose of the Liquid X so I poured it in his drink and told him to have fun. It never ever occurred to me that he'd have his fun with you. He'd been making out with Shelley all night; I just thought he was going to put you someplace safe and go back to her. Although really"—he spun away from the wall and started to pace again, his hands flexing and contracting in agitation—"where would be safe for an unconscious girl in a place like that? You needed to go home. Or to a hospital." He slammed his fist against the wall and then turned to lean against it, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up, his hand resting against his forehead. "I can't stand that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you." He hid his face against his knees and tried to keep his tears in. _This is all my fault. I did this. My fault._

"Logan?" Veronica's voice was right in front of him and he felt her lean against his knees and rub her hands along his arms before laying her head against the top of his own. "Logan? Can you listen to me?"

He nodded but didn't move. "Say whatever you need to say. I deserve to hear it." He kept his head down, unable to watch her face as she blasted him for causing her such horrific pain.

"You didn't make Duncan do what he did. This was not your fault." He raised his head from his knees and she sat back enough to look at him, resting her hands along the side of his legs. "I basically don't remember anything about that night, between getting there and walking through the crowd and then waking up in that bed the next morning. Flashes of things…faces, stars, but otherwise, nothing. Duncan...he tried saying he didn't remember at first, but then he admitted everything. And he knew he'd done something wrong; that's why he tried to hide it. Yeah, putting the drug in his drink wasn't the best idea but...if you hadn't given it to him, were you going to take it yourself?"

"That was the idea."

"Had you done it before?"

"Yeah." He felt like he was in a confessional.

"Did you rape anyone when you did?"

His head flew back, banging into the wall. "Veronica! No! Of course not. I would never..." She put her hand in front of his mouth and he fell silent.

"I know you wouldn't. That's my point. You wouldn't. But Duncan did. And he knew that I wouldn't have done anything with him if I knew everything, so he chose not to tell me."

He shook his head and took her hands in his. "Veronica, you're justifying this so you can live with it. I appreciate you trying to keep me from being the bad guy, and I get what you're saying that this isn't all my fault, but you can't pretend I didn't contribute to what happened to you. You can't be sure that he would have done this if I hadn't drugged him. The drugs could have been the last straw that made him go ahead. Without it, he might have driven you home. You can't know that for sure."

"No, I guess I can't." She twisted and fell back into a seated position next to him against the wall. "Neither of us can know for sure."

He shook his head at her. "You have to know you're not as sneaky as you think. I see what you're trying to do. You can't know for sure so I can't know for sure. I don't have to know anything else for sure to know that what I did was wrong and it hurt you. I can't just sweep that away because you say so. And you can't just choose to ignore this. It's always gonna be between us, ready to cause a problem. I can't just wait for that day." He turned to face her. "Veronica—it's only been a week that we've been together—and the idea of you leaving me tears my heart out. Even though I deserve it. After a week. Can you even imagine what it's gonna do to me when we've been together for longer? I'm falling in love with you after a single week. What am I going to do when you come to your senses in a month...six months...a year? How am I going to survive that?"

She turned to sit cross-legged in front of him, bumping her knees against his leg and reaching to cup his cheek in her hand. She stroked her thumb across his cheekbone as she smiled and shook her head. "Logan, you made a mistake that may or may not have been a factor in what happened to me. I'm choosing to look at the evidence and blame the person who is actually responsible. I'll admit, you're right, you've gotten to be too important to me and I don't want to blame you. Can't you let me have that?" She rose up on her knees and climbed into his lap. "Please don't push me away."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, hiding his face against her shoulder. "I'm not sure I could push you away even if I wanted to."

* * *

After Logan's emotional admission of his potential involvement in Duncan's behavior, and Veronica's decision to put the blame solely on Duncan, they'd sat together on the floor of his room for a few minutes before Logan got up and led her back to his bed. Veronica had a few moments wondering exactly what he had in mind but all that happened was he laid down on his side, pulled her down to spoon in front of him, and fell asleep almost instantly. She'd been imagining a "real" first time to make the ugly truth go away and instead, she got his arms locked around her waist and long, deep breaths into her hair. While the confrontation with Duncan had been traumatic, it had been cathartic for her as well, and she was feeling mostly okay. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Logan the rape wasn't a raw wound for her anymore and even with this revelation and its creepy undertones due to her ongoing paternity question, there was a certain relief to knowing the truth. For the first time though, she regretted shredding those paternity results. She understood that for Logan, this was all new and painful on multiple levels and she wasn't surprised when his initial reaction, once the immediate threat was resolved, was sleep. She'd smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling closer in his arms, and let his deep breathing lull her into sleep also.

About an hour later, she woke to Logan trying to slide his arm out from under her without waking her up. "Hey," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi," he answered quietly, mouth close to her ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay. I mostly only fell asleep because you did. It was totally peer pressure napping." She twisted in his arms to face him, squirming an arm under him so she could rest both her hands along his shoulder blades. She rocked her head back and kissed his throat, just below his jaw and after only a couple of kisses, Logan groaned and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so she was laying atop him. She pulled her hands out from under him and laid them on his chest, sitting back just enough to study his face. When the kisses stopped, Logan's eyes opened and looked up at her as she stared down at him, considering her next move.

"I feel like a bug, about to get pinned to someone's display board. Why are you looking at me like that?" The blissful look he'd had was gone, instead he looked more amused.

"I dunno, just trying to decide what to do to you next." She smiled at him innocently and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I was enjoying what you _were_ doing," he said with a hint of petulance in his voice and she laughed. 

"Well then, I guess I'd better get back at it."

Sometime later, Veronica was startled out of her Logan-induced haze by the ring of her phone. She was now the one on her back and she tilted her head upright to listen for the ring tone. _Oh damn._  "Logan? Hang on, 'kay?" She pushed her hand against his chest and he rolled onto his side. "That's my dad's ring. I need to answer the phone." She got up and went to her bag, pulling her phone out so she could answer. "Hey Dad. What's going on?"

_"Veronica, I haven't seen you all day. Where are you?"_

"We're at Logan's now. Why? Do you need me?" She walked back over to the bed and perched on the edge.

_"No, I just needed to let you know, I'm on my way out of town. I've got a lead on a bail jumper with a vacation home in New Mexico. I've got a flight in a couple hours."_

"Did you get the rental car reservation made yet? I can call that in for you if you need me too." Logan started running his fingers down her back and she shrugged her shoulders in circles trying to get him to stop the tickling motion.

_"That's okay, honey, I took care of that already. I just wanted you to know I wasn't going to be here and to make sure you understand that your curfew is midnight and Logan cannot be in the apartment after that either. Do we understand each other?"_

"Yes, of course; no Logan in the apartment after midnight. We both get that." She felt him push himself upright behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see him shaking his head. She covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "What's your problem?" she whispered. 

"You are not staying there alone tonight. Even with Backup there. I do not trust Duncan. Either you're here or I'm there." She rolled her eyes at him but truthfully, when she thought about it, she wasn't crazy about the idea either. Duncan had been really upset and that had been her biggest worry over the last few weeks with regard to Meg's safety. She probably had a lot more to worry about than Meg did. She held up a hand to Logan and mouthed, 'okay'.

"Hey Dad, we were actually planning an overnight thing here. Inviting Wallace and maybe a few other people. It won't be just me and Logan, I promise. I'll let you talk to him too, if it makes you feel better. We'll just go over and get Backup and bring him back here since you won't be home. Does that work?"

_"Is Aaron there?"_

"No, he left a while ago. But I think Trina's around here somewhere, if you're hoping for semi-adult supervision." She felt Logan choke on his laugh at that statement.

_"I'm not sure that would be much help. All right. As long as it's not just the two of you there alone. I haven't had a properly frightening conversation with the boy since you two started dating. I'm going to have to schedule something once I'm back."_

Veronica laughed. "You've got him pretty frightened already, Dad, but you do what you need to do. It won't just be us here, I promise. Be safe and hurry home."

_"Thanks, honey, I love you."_

"Love you too, Dad."  She snapped the phone shut and turned to face Logan. "So, who do you want to invite to our coming-out sleepover? Oh, and get ready for the 'keep your dirty hands off my daughter' conversation. I would expect that to land sometime next week."

* * *

"Veronica Mars! What in the world are you doing in my kitchen?" Veronica was swapping a sheet of cooked cookies for a fresh batch when Trina wandered in.

"Hey Trina. I'm baking cookies. That's okay, right?"

"Fine with me. It's not like you're getting in my way." Trina leaned against the kitchen counter. "I guess my question was more about what you're doing making cookies here. Are you here with Logan?"

"Umm, well, yes, but he's not here right now. He ran out to do some errands. We're having a little impromptu sleepover. Just a couple of people. He should be back soon." Veronica transferred the finished cookies to a cooling rack and starting rolling more balls of dough into the cinnamon-sugar. She looked up at Trina who had cocked her head to study her.

"Are you dating my brother?" Trina's voice was both curious and amused.

"Yes, she absolutely is," Logan said, walking into the kitchen with Wallace and Backup trailing behind him. He pressed up behind Veronica and put his hands on her hips before leaning down to kiss her neck. Wallace groaned, sounding like he was in physical pain.

"Well aren't you domestic, little brother. The little woman, the pooch, and..." she looked at Wallace with a considering eye, "...the wacky sidekick? You're practically a sitcom."

"And don't forget the trollop sister," Logan said with a grin and grabbed a cookie off one of the racks. "The trollop sister is always a popular side character."

"Hey," Wallace said, interrupting the banter, "these are my cookies."

"That's where you're wrong, my friend," Logan answered. "My girl, my cookies."

"Oh really?" Veronica said in a dry voice.

"My kitchen, my cookies?" Logan tried again, offering a conciliatory kiss on her cheek at the same time.

"You've been making my spirit boxes?" Wallace asked Veronica, ignoring both the Echolls siblings. She smiled at him and shrugged. "But why? You think this stuff is all stupid."

"You don't," Veronica said. 

"And you..." Wallace looked up at Logan, still standing behind Veronica, his chin now resting on top of her head. "...you've been weaseling my cookies out of me when you already had the source. That's dirty."

"Hey, I earned those cookies. You're the one who needed help with a goat."

"You helped with a goat?" Trina asked with distaste. 

"Yes, I'm thinking of going into ranching. So, Treen, are you going to be here all night? We're having a sleepover—it might get loud. You probably want to make yourself scarce. I know how you need your beauty sleep."

"Oh, you!" Trina reached across the island toward Logan, pinching the air like she was pinching his cheek. "Aren't you just the cutest? But no, I do have a life and I think I'm going to skip your little high school soirée. Thanks though. Just try to make sure no one gets killed or pregnant. Those are such party fouls." She looked longingly toward the rack of cooling cookies and frowned before looking back up at Veronica. "Good luck with my little brother, Veronica. He's a handful."

Veronica pressed her lips together in a grim smile. "Thanks Trina. I'll see what I can do." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Logan waggle his fingers in a farewell wave at Trina and the older girl turned and headed for the stairs.

"So, Carrie will be here around 7:30. Did you invite anyone else, Sugarpuss?" Logan leaned down to kiss her neck again.

"You two better not be doing that all night," Wallace warned. "You gross me out too much, I'll leave, and when Mr. Mars hears from my mom that I wasn't here chaperoning you two, someone's gonna be in trouble." He gave Logan a pointed look. "My guess is that that someone will be you."

"I called Mac. She might be over later; she wasn't sure. My only other friend is Meg and that didn't seem like a good idea." She shrugged her shoulders at Logan. "Sorry. I'm not terribly social."

"That's cool. I've always preferred small, intimate groups." He kissed her chastely on the forehead and stepped away from her, then pointed at Wallace. "I'll do my best, dude, but you really need to chill out some. And didn't I tell you to bring a girl? If you've got somebody to pay attention to, maybe you can stop watching us." He went to the fridge and pulled out steaks, then, seeing Veronica watching him, came back over for another kiss. "It's just gonna happen. You're gonna have to get used to it."

"I'm not sure if I can. And Georgia's the only girl I've gone out with more than once and she was not happy with me last week." Veronica watched with a grin as Wallace slumped, dejected, across the counter. "All those sweet honeys talking to me last week, 'ooh Wallace, score a basket for me', and the girl I kinda like gets mad."

"So, call one of the sweet honeys," Logan counseled. "We're officially out in the open, no more secret dating, so invite anyone you want." He looked at Veronica and laughed. "You probably have more friends than me and the little woman put together."

Veronica raised her eyebrows skeptically. "I've seen the kind of crowd you can get to a party. What are you talking about?"

"You don't like most of those people so they're not invited." He smiled down on her and kissed her forehead and Veronica had to work very hard not to throw herself into his arms. Only the sound of Wallace's laughter kept her on her feet. "And truthfully, I'm not really keen on most of those people either. Luke's okay but he's a dumbass. Dick will trash talk you all night and I'll be forced to beat the shit out of him and that messes up the vibe I'm going for with this event." He narrowed his eyes at her and she figured she was still looking at him like she wanted to jump him so she ducked her head. He kissed her forehead again before addressing Wallace once more. "So, invite yourself a hottie, no one's telling your mom, or hey...Carrie will be here. She's really nice." His voice trailed off in a teasing way. "I feel a matchmaker moment coming on."

"Carrie Bishop? I don't think she's much of a sports fan. She's more into music."

"She is?" Logan and Veronica both asked together and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes, you unobservant idiots. She was the featured singer at the Christmas Chorale performance." He sneered as he shook his head at Veronica. "And you call yourself a detective."

"I find out things people are hiding. I don't much care about the stuff they do out in front of everyone," she retorted.

"And you wonder why you don't have friends," Wallace said and they all laughed.

"I really don't wonder," she answered. "I've got what I need."


	28. Breathing Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very regular reviewer mentioned Carrie thinking she should have done something back when she stumbled on Veronica and Duncan at that party. I hadn’t really considered that but after thinking about the comment, the first part of this chapter ended up hitting that topic. Thanks Kerali!

"Hey, Veronica, do you have a minute?"

Veronica turned with the platter of snacks that she was taking out to the pool. "Carrie, sure. What's up?"

"I just...the stuff from this afternoon, I feel so bad about..." Carrie gave a heavy sigh. "Just about everything."

Veronica shook her head. "Why? There's nothing for you to feel bad about. You actually gave me some answers I've been needing for more than a year." 

Carrie sighed again. "If I'd known what was going on, I would never have just left you there. I feel like...like I abandoned you."

"No, don't. Look, I don't feel that way so you shouldn't either. I'm just glad you could give me some answers. You've got no idea what it's been like to have those gaps. I still don't remember but at least knowing...it's better than just imagining, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Carrie said. "So, we're okay, right?" She looked at Veronica quizzically. "I mean, it's not like we're best buddies but, I've gotten to be pretty good friends with Logan since that whole thing with Susan and from the looks of things, it seems like you and Logan are kinda a package deal at this point."

"Yeah, and I think you may have had a little something to do with that too," Veronica said with a smile. "And we're good. I really am grateful to you for the information." Veronica jerked her head towards the door. "Come on, I've got to get Mac her snacks." She turned back to the door and Carrie followed, looking at the tray.

"These are for Mac? Is she pregnant? These are weird." The tray had carrots, barbeque chips, and Oreos on it.

"Not pregnant, just a freakball vegan. That's her mom's term, not mine."

"Oreos are vegan?" Carrie made a face. "Who knew?"

"I know, that one surprised me too. I guess the creamy filling is all chemicals instead of animal products."

"Huh." Carrie reached over Veronica's shoulder and grabbed a cookie. "Well, this carnivore likes them too." Both girls laughed.

"It's about time," Mac shouted from the pool. "I could have died out here." She climbed out and walked, dripping, to Veronica and Carrie. "Mmm, carrots _and_ Oreos. You spoil me, Veronica." Both Carrie and Veronica made faces at each other and shook their heads.

"Your mom's right; you are a freakball," Veronica said, setting the tray down on the table with the rest of the snacks, and then heading for the pool.

"Hey V, come on in, the water's fine," Wallace called. "I've got a float here just for you."

"Yeah, so you can dump me out of it. I know you, Fennel." She walked to the edge of the pool and sat down, dangling her legs into the water. Logan swam up and rested his arms on the deck around her, hands locked behind her back, chest against her legs under the water. He looked up at her and rested his chin on her knees.

"Come on, come swim with us."

"You need to remember that we're not here by ourselves," she said to him quietly.

"Oh trust me, I know. You'd be in the special bikini and we'd be over on the stairs." He leered up at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're ridiculous."

He shrugged. "I don't care." He started to tighten his arms around her, dragging her toward the pool.

"Logan, knock it off!" She pulled her knees up and planted her feet against his chest, trying to push him away. That didn't work as intended because he managed to keep his grip around her hips and he pulled her with him into the pool. Her protests ended in a splash as she hit the water and sank. She popped back up to laughter and catcalls, Logan's arms still firmly grasping her around the waist. She smacked him in the chest and he laughed, then pulled her tight against himself and deliberately sank them both under the water again. She squirmed violently, poking at him, and managed to disentangle herself and push back up to the surface, kicking away from him. He continued to pursue but she managed to get on the other side of Wallace and slung an arm around his neck, using him to keep her head above the water while she splashed water back at Logan.

"Hey, you lunatics, don't put me in the middle of your weird games," Wallace squawked, turning to keep from being between them.

"Some BFF you are," Veronica yelled at him, her words turning into a shriek as Logan plucked her off Wallace's back and then to a gurgle when he sank them again. They came up again, Veronica still shrieking and splashing and Logan laughing and tickling when he was suddenly whacked on the head with a water noodle. He stilled in surprise and looked around, allowing Veronica to squirm away from him and flee to the pool stairs. She turned and laughed at him looking incredulously at Mac, who was standing on the side of the pool, brandishing her noodle.

"Stay back, Echolls," she said when Logan started to move closer to where she stood at poolside. "I've got a noodle and you know I know how to use it." Veronica gave a triumphant laugh and when Logan looked at her, she stuck her tongue out at him and stepped out of the pool to walk over to Mac.

"Thanks for the assist, Mac. Girls gotta stick together." She held out a hand and Mac handed the noodle over. "Where'd you find this anyway?"

"It was in that chest over there," Mac gestured behind some of the lounges.

"Are there any more?"

"Yeah, a couple." 

"Cool." Veronica looked back at Logan and Wallace, both watching her and Mac. She glanced behind her to see where Carrie was. She was sitting in one of the lounges, eating Oreos and shaking her head at the antics.

"Don't think I'm getting involved in your girl power nonsense," she said. "I came to relax, not to engage in naval warfare."

"She makes a good point," Veronica said, looking at the guys in the pool. "Will you two behave?"

"Hey, I wasn't doing anything," Wallace said indignantly. "You dragged me into your battle with your boyfriend. Don't try to blame this on me."

"He's got a point, Veronica," Mac said. "You're the one who involved Wallace." She tugged the noodle out of Veronica's hand. "I'm not sure you can be trusted with this." She looked back at the pool, then gave Veronica a push into the water.

When Veronica sputtered to the top again, everyone was laughing. Wallace started heading for the side of the pool.

"It's getting too violent out here," he said. "I'm getting dressed and watching movies." He glanced to Mac and Carrie, then addressed them in a snooty tone, "Ladies? Shall we adjourn to the fancy movie viewing room or would you prefer more of this aquatic violence?"

"Movies," they both answered and all three laughed and headed toward the house. Logan swam a little closer to Veronica.

"So...truce?" he asked with a grin. "We're all alone now." He held out a hand to her and when she took it, he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Shouldn't you go in and be a good host?"

"Wallace can work the controls in the viewing room. Let him be the host." He ducked his head to kiss her shoulder.

"I'm not sure that's how it works," she said with a laugh. She rocked her head to the side and closed her eyes as he kissed up her neck.

" _Mi casa_ is Wallace's _casa_ ," he answered between kisses. "He can hold down the fort for a while...give us a few minutes to ourselves." He stopped kissing her for a moment and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her questioningly. "If that's okay with you."

She tightened her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips. "I think Wallace makes a great host."

* * *

Logan woke up gradually, uncertain why his bed felt so lumpy. It took several minutes before he was conscious enough to realize that he wasn't in his bed, he was laying in one of the giant squishy cushion chairs in the screening room. There were no windows so he had no idea what time it was. Veronica was curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder and her legs draped across his. Her arm rested across his chest and his was wrapped around her with his fingers gripping her hip. He sighed contentedly and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He gazed around the room at the rest of his guests. Carrie was curled up in another of the cushion chairs, Mac was laid out face down on the couch, and Wallace was laying on the floor with his legs propped up against another cushion chair. Backup was pressed up against the chair that Logan and Veronica were in, his muzzle resting on Logan's foot. As soon as he noticed the dog, he realized that his leg was asleep and he had to stretch it. He slid his foot out from under the dog, who made a grumbling noise in his sleep, then rolled over onto his back where he began to snore. Logan snickered and tried to get enough control of his leg to roll him the rest of the way over, hoping that would stop the snoring.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Veronica was leaning back in his arms and stretching her legs out across him. Once she'd stretched enough, she curled back into his side. "Were you kicking my dog?"

"Of course I wasn't kicking your dog. I was trying to get him to stop snoring." Logan rotated the sleeping foot. "Being everyone's mattress has put my leg to sleep."

"I can move," Veronica whispered in his ear and he laughed quietly and pulled her more tightly against him.

"No, I'm pretty sure you can't." 

Some time later, Logan woke again to the sound of low voices. Veronica's legs were still across his but she had twisted onto her stomach so she could talk to Carrie and Wallace. He laid a hand across the small of her back and she glanced at him over her shoulder. 

"Oh, sleeping beauty's finally awake. So who's waking up Mac?"

"I'm awake," came a muffled grumble from the couch.

"Okay, excellent," said Wallace. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pop Tarts," Logan answered. 

Wallace looked at him in disgust. "If that's seriously all you're offering, we're all getting up and going to my house for breakfast. My mom will do us way better than Pop Tarts."

"We aren't invading your mom so she can cook for us," Veronica scolded. "There's plenty of breakfast stuff here; he just doesn't recognize it when he sees it in its ingredient state." She rolled off the side of the chair and stood up. "Anyone who wants to eat needs to come help."

"My mom would just make the stuff and let us eat it," Wallace whined.

"It's not happening, Papa Bear. Now get up, you're cooking the bacon."

* * *

By early afternoon, Carrie and Mac had left for home. Veronica went up to Logan's room to grab her phone to see if there was any word from her dad. She walked back downstairs frowning at the phone. When she made it back to the living room, she saw Logan watching her with his eyebrows raised. "He's not making it back tonight?"

She shook her head. "No, he should be home by tomorrow afternoon but not tonight. He caught up with the guy; dude split to the vacation home because he'd promised to throw a party for some friend of his there. He didn't want to disappoint him and thought he could get there and back before anyone noticed. Some people are really dumb. Anyway, it's gonna take Dad until tomorrow to get the guy back here. So...I'm gonna have to figure out something for tonight."

"You're staying at my house," Wallace said and Veronica looked at him with surprise and then at Logan with suspicion.

"Oh really. When was this decided?" Veronica asked sharply.

"Logan said that Duncan hadn't take the news about you guys all that well and you're both a little nervous about you being alone in the apartment right now. Mom won't mind if you sleep on the couch tonight."

"Hmm. I guess it's a good thing I've got the two of you to take care of me, right?" She glared at Logan who shrugged. 

"You can try to make me feel bad but it's not gonna work," Logan said. "This is a good plan. You're welcome to stay here but I know your dad's not going to agree to you just spending the night with only me. He went along with the sleepover but that won't work on a school night for everyone else. Now stop being grumpy about us figuring out a plan without you. I know that's what your problem is." He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto the couch beside him.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm supposed to be the mastermind. All of you are supposed to be my minions."

"You picked your minions well. We can come up with a simple plan on our own once in a while." Logan smoothed her hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. "And speaking of minions and plans...wasn't I supposed to be delivering a plant? We talked about that last week but never circled back around to it and I think it's probably even more important to do that now." He raised his eyebrows at her and she remembered the plan to bug Clarence Wiedman's office. Logan was right, now it was even more critical that they have an idea of what was going on with Duncan. 

"Yeah, that got swept under the rug in the excitement of the great parrot caper. I think that would be a good thing to do tomorrow after school. I'll pick up a plant tonight and tomorrow we'll get one of the bugs from Dad's office. I think we actually do have a florist tee shirt in the costume closet but it will probably be big around on you. That's okay; the baggy shirt will make you more nondescript. And I know there's a plain baseball cap in there and obscuring your face with the hat's the most important part of that disguise."

"I'm getting subbed out of an outside job?" Wallace asked and both Logan and Veronica nodded.

"It's a delivery to Kane Software. Logan thought it wouldn't be good for you to do it because we don't want it getting traced back to your mom."

Wallace nodded. "That sounds smart. So, I'm going to get going. Why don't you come by between 5:00 PM and 6:00 PM, V? You come too, Logan, and stay for dinner." Wallace stood up and started for the door. He paused briefly and looked back at them. "And I strongly recommend that you get all the touchy-feely crap out of your system before you get to my house. My mom is not going to be as tolerant as I am."

"When have you ever been tolerant?" Veronica asked as Logan wrapped his arms around her and gave her a loud, smacking kiss. Wallace gave an agitated groan and fled. They both burst into laughter at the slam of the front door.

"Well, you heard the man," Logan said in Veronica's ear. "Got any touchy-feely crap you'd like to get out of your system?"

Veronica looked up at him with a smirk. "You know, I just might."

* * *

Logan pulled up to the school on Monday morning both anxious and excited. Today was the day they'd been waiting for.  Duncan had been advised of their relationship, admittedly not in the way they had planned but nonetheless, he was aware and as far as Logan was concerned, he had been the only obstacle between them and a regular, out-in-the-open relationship. Logan had wanted to pick Veronica up to take her to school but she hadn't wanted to leave her car at the Fennels'. He saw her car parked in its usual spot and he practically skipped to the hallway where Veronica and Wallace had their lockers, hoping for a little P.D.A. before first period to scandalize the student body. 

He stopped short when he saw Veronica standing at her locker, smiling and talking to Weevil. He watched them for a moment, then hurried up to where they stood.

"Ah," said Weevil with a taunting grin, "it's the messenger boy." Logan glared at him, then put a possessive hand on Veronica's hip. He watched Weevil's eyes widen slightly in surprise, so he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Morning, Weevs." He snuggled in closer to Veronica and kissed her cheek. "And good morning, Sugarpuss. I missed waking up next to you this morning."

He was momentarily rewarded with the look of shock on Weevil's face but when he felt Veronica stiffen and step away from him, he knew he'd gone too far.

"So, hey, Weevil, thanks again for helping out with my car this weekend. I really appreciate it." She smiled warmly at Weevil as she rested her hand on his upper arm and he grinned back at her.

"Anytime, V. You know you're my girl." He looked up at Logan then, still with the smile on his face. "Echolls." He turned and walked away before Logan could figure out how to respond. Veronica turned back to her locker, grabbed a couple of books, and slammed it shut, walking away without a word to Logan. He stood, stunned, for a moment and then ran after her.

"Veronica? Veronica, wait!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him but she angrily shook her arm free as she stood facing him.

"What the hell, Logan?" she hissed. "Why don't you take out an ad in the school newspaper announcing that we're having sex?"

"But we're not," he said in confusion.

"Who's gonna believe that when you walk around telling people about us waking up together?" 

"But..."

"Oh, were you maybe gonna announce to the world that you missed waking up with Wallace and Mac and Carrie too?"

"What? No!"

"Well then, you're implying a certain thing to the student body, although I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since you spent the last year implying that about me to anyone who would listen." Her voice never raised in volume but the tone continued to get more and more angry. 

"No, Veronica, that wasn't...look, I'm sorry, okay? I saw you and Weevil, looking all cozy... I guess I just lost it a little." He dropped his head and looked up at her from under his eyelashes. "I'm really sorry."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to pee on me in the hallway at school to make sure your territory is marked," she said, voice still angry but not quite as scorching as it had been.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry, okay? Really." He reached a tentative hand out to stroke her forearm and when she didn't jerk away from him this time, he slid his hand down into hers and took a step in closer. She sighed and let him intertwine their fingers.

"Okay, just please don't do that again. I'm going to have to tolerate enough trash talk from Madison Sinclair and her ilk without you making it worse." She gave him a tug and they started walking down the hallway.

He glanced down at her as they walked. "Why do you think that?"

She shook her head at him. "You simple creature. Why would you be hanging around with me unless I'm putting out? King of the 09ers? Poor white trash such as myself? It's illogical otherwise."

Logan stopped dead, jerking Veronica to a halt. She turned and looked at him with a frown. "No one's gonna say anything like that," he said firmly.

She shook her head at him again. "Of course they are. _Maybe_ they won't say it in front of you but the girls will absolutely say it in front of me. There isn't anything you can do about that. That's the way girls are." She patted his hand. "Don't start worrying about it now. It just is what it is. I think you know by now that what people say about me is not something that concerns me."

"It concerns me and no one is going to talk about you like that," he insisted again and she sighed and tugged him out of the middle of the hallway off to the side.

"Look, there isn't anything you can do about it," she said in a quiet voice. "Even if you beat every guy in this school to a pulp, they'll still talk, just not where you can hear them, and the girls are gonna do whatever they want. Just ignore it, okay? I don't want you getting yourself expelled for fighting the whole school." She lowered her voice even more. "Your dad's been pretty chill these days, and he's gone more than he's here. Don't mess that up fighting a war you can't win." She grabbed his other hand so she was holding them both. "Please. Don't make this more complicated than it needs to be."

He pressed his lips together, dissatisfied with what she was saying but reluctantly accepting it, especially the part about his dad. "All right, I won't just lash out at everyone who says something I don't like. But I'm not promising one hundred percent non-violence. There may be some situations where someone needs to be taught a lesson." He looked at her seriously. "I will think before I strike though. I promise you that." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Can that be enough for now?"

She nodded. "If you will recall, you wanted me to make you a promise about retaliation a couple of weeks ago and I couldn't promise full compliance either so I'll accept it. Just please, don't get suspended or expelled. I'm really afraid of what your dad will think about that. You know?"

He nodded and turned to walk down the hall again. "Yeah, I know. Now, the bell's gonna ring so come on. I've gotta get you walked to class." He pulled her closer and dropped his arm over her shoulders, pressing another kiss to her temple as they walked.

* * *

"Dad, we're home. And we brought dinner." Veronica burst into the apartment, followed by Logan, both carrying take-out bags from Mama Leone's. The school day had gone reasonably smoothly; there had been no outbursts from anyone and Duncan hadn't been there at all. After school, the plant delivery had gone off without a hitch, Wallace driving Logan to Kane Software with the bugged plant since Veronica had declared the Xterra to be completely unsuitable for covert ops. Logan kept his ball cap pulled down low over his face and he got in and out of the offices quickly. Veronica waited at the Mars Investigation office and when their mission was complete, Wallace and Logan met her back there.  Wallace had headed for home then and Veronica drove over to her favorite Italian restaurant to get carryout dinner, expecting that her dad would be home soon. As anticipated, his car was in its regular spot when she pulled into the apartment parking lot.

Keith called from back in his room, "I'll be right out. Is Logan with you?"

"Yes, sir, I am," Logan answered. Veronica snickered.

"Sir," she whispered scornfully. 

"Who's getting the last laugh when I'm his favorite?" Logan whispered back and she snorted.

"That'll be the day."

"Hey kids, how's it going?" Keith asked, coming out from his room. "How was school?"

"Good," Veronica answered. "Logan beat up two kids and I stole their lunch money."

"09er kids, right?" Keith asked. "If you're going to go to that trouble, you want them to have enough money for a decent lunch."

"Well, it was decent lunch money but it still wasn't enough to get dinner for both of us _and_ Veronica," Logan said with a grin. "I think I'm going to have to beat up four or five 09ers to get enough to include dinner for Veronica."

"Oh hardy-har-har." She sneered at both of them and they burst into laughter.

"Well, if you're pretty sure that your life of crime has not resulted in you being on the lam from...well, Lamb, then dish up and sit down because I have some news."

"What kind of news?" Veronica asked in an excited voice and Logan chuckled and shook his head. "What?" she said in a whiny voice. "I like to know stuff."

"We are well aware, honey. Let's get our dinner first and then we can talk." The three of them unpacked the take-home containers, then filled their plates, and settled at the counter to eat.

"So, I spoke to your mom today, Logan."

Veronica's head jerked up from her lasagna and she saw Logan do the same. "Really?" he said. "Does she want me to come visit again? I'm not in a big hurry to do that. I know I should but—"

"No, Logan, it wasn't about that," Keith interrupted. "She wanted to let us know that she's got to make contact with your dad, probably tomorrow. She's going to tell him that she just contacted you right before she called him. That will make it easier on you. You'll still have to be careful in how you respond to him but you won't have to fake a big response to the news with him there. He's in LA and will probably be there for at least a couple more days after this comes out so hopefully there will be enough days in between that you will have reasonably had enough time to have adapted to the news. Just think about what you might have done if you really were just finding out she was alive, so you can play some of those notes."

Logan nodded. "Okay, that makes sense but why is she doing this now? I thought she wanted to get through with her rehab program. She's still got a week or two, doesn't she?"

"Ideally, yes, I think that she does but something's come up that has forced her hand. Aaron's pushing to have her declared deceased so he can collect on her life insurance. Normally, it's seven years before you can do that but he's exploring his options and he's getting a little traction because he knows the right people. I'm not sure he'll get his way but your mom has spoken to her personal attorney and he's recommending that she come forward before he gets any further. Right now, she hasn't broken any laws by faking her death but as soon as there's financial gain associated, she could potentially be prosecuted. She needs to keep her hands as clean as possible in case it comes down to a legal battle between the two of them. She's talking to the attorney about that as well."

"But him going after her life insurance doesn't get her anything," Logan interjected.

"Yeah, but it will be hard for her to prove that she wasn't working with him on this the whole time, if that's what he wants to assert. It's just better if she comes clean before anyone makes any money from her presumed death. And, she needs the court of public opinion on her side too if it comes down to a battle between them. She needs the public to sympathize with her, not think she was trying to defraud anyone."

Veronica spoke up then. "Is she going to tell him she was working with you, Dad? If she has to try to threaten him with Logan's records?"  

"No, she can't," Logan said. Both Keith and Veronica turned to look at him. "If she tells him that you were involved, or that you've known she was alive, he's going to be pissed at you. That makes Veronica a target. Plus, if he knows you knew she was alive, he's going to be suspicious of both of us. You need to tell her to make something up so she doesn't have to mention you."

Keith grinned at him and nodded. "You're getting some fairly decent espionage skills hanging around with us."

"Or he's just naturally sneaky," Veronica said and Keith snickered but didn't otherwise respond to her.

"She and I have already had pretty much this exact conversation," Keith continued. "If she discloses the records, she won't be discussing any names of people she worked with. It is possible that he could find out that I got some of those records and that they were obtained after she vanished but there's enough other stuff going on that we don't think there's a huge risk of him going to that effort to find out who did the work for her."

"You're sure? Whatever else happens through all this, I do not want him looking at Veronica."

"Yeah, son, I'm sure. I don't want that either." Veronica rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Ugh. If you two had your way, I'd be secure behind a wrought iron fence, never getting out without a guard. I am tough and resourceful. You guys insult me with all this worrying."

Logan opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but Keith beat him to the punch. "Get over it, darling daughter. We're gonna worry sometimes. Now, have you finished your dinner?"

She looked at him with her brow crinkled in confusion. "Maybe, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"As I mentioned to you a couple of days ago, I need to have a conversation with your gentleman caller here and I think it's better for all of us if you're not present for it. So, if you're done, you must have some homework to do, right? Get lost." He grinned at her and made a shooing gesture.

Veronica stood up and took her plate to the sink. "Okay, I'll go. I do have homework. And I think someone needs to take me for ice cream after you're done, if that hasn't been outlawed by your conversation." She came back around the counter and kissed Keith's cheek.  "Be nice, Dad." She took two more steps over and kissed Logan's cheek. "Don't show any fear." Keith snorted and Logan gave her a nervous smile as she headed back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to KMD0107, who takes time out of her very busy life to go over these chapters every single week. I'm sure she is going to be happy when this story comes to a close. The story that will start posting after that is nearly completed so any work that she and my other beta, Irislim, have had to do will already be completed and then the only beta job left is soothing nerves. :)


	29. Waiting Games

Logan sighed and looked at his phone again, for probably the fifth time in twenty minutes. _Can time move any slower?_  

He was ostensibly trapped in his house, well, the pool house presently, surrounded by journalists and paparazzi wanting to know how he felt about his mother's return from the dead. Since he couldn't go anywhere without being accosted, he'd stopped leaving the grounds entirely as well as steering clear of the front of the house which was in easy sight of the front gate. That meant anyone who wanted to see him whom he actually wanted to see had to come to him, using the service entrance in back. 

His dad was still in Los Angeles, just as Keith had predicted. He'd called once in the two days since Lynn had surprised him in his attorney's office. Logan thought back to that solitary call with disgust.

_"Son, how are you doing?" Aaron asked, his voice low and subdued. Logan didn't know what his parents had discussed so far but his father didn't sound very relieved to have encountered his presumed dead wife. Logan, on the other hand, knew that he would have been ecstatic if he was just learning that his mom was alive and he went full speed ahead._

_"Dad, can you believe it? I'd given up hoping and now she's back—she's okay. It's amazing. Have you seen her?"_

_"Yes, I have. She looks well. She's very apologetic about hurting us like she did. It sounds like it's a long story and I really don't have all the details yet. Don't worry, you'll be able to see her soon and I won't let her hurt you like this again."_

_At that point, Logan knew he had to get off the phone before he lost his cool entirely and blasted his father for his misplaced concern._ He won't let _her_ hurt me again? _Luckily, Aaron broke through his thoughts before he had to figure out how to respond._

_"There's going to be a formal announcement this afternoon. It's scheduled for 4:00 PM. Expect the gates to be swarmed with journalists after that. Try to keep your head down. We won't need any more bad publicity after this. I'll be staying here in LA for a few days while the legal bits are hammered out. I'll probably be home by the end of the week."_

_"Got it, Dad. I'll see you then."_

Logan pushed himself off the bed and headed for the front room to grab a water bottle. He'd known about the scheduling of the announcement before Aaron called him. It had been timed to let him get home from school and out of the public eye before all hell broke loose and had been recommended by Keith. Lynn hadn't thought about what a middle of the day announcement might have meant to him. _At least someone's looking out for me. Too bad it's my girlfriend's dad and not either of my own parents._

He shook his head at the ridiculousness of his life and dropped back onto the pool house bed, looking at the time on his phone again. Said girlfriend was currently at school, but was supposed to be coming straight over once school let out. Yesterday, she'd come with their mutual crew: Wallace, Carrie, and Mac, all of whom had believed that Logan thought his mom really was dead and were excited to let him know how happy they were for him. He thought he'd done a decent job expressing his surprise and relief but all three had been looking at him oddly before they left. Talking about it with Veronica later, they'd agreed that he should have started with people who were more interested in the spectacle and the drama, rather than people who were actually interested in how he was feeling and who might notice that he wasn't as shocked as he should have been. Today, Veronica was coming over on her own and that fact made Logan both excited and nervous. This was actually the first time since his little conversation with Keith on Sunday night that they would be alone together in private and he was feeling surprisingly anxious.

Logan thought about how his own father than been able to drive him into a rage in a few sentences and then considered his conversation with Keith. A conversation that had been billed by Veronica as a 'keep your dirty hands off my daughter' talk. That's what Logan had been expecting. It's what he figured he would be delivering in the same circumstances but it wasn't really what the talk ended up being about.

_"So this co-ed sleepover—who slept where?" Keith had jumped straight into the conversation and Logan had been caught a little off guard._

_"Everyone ended up falling asleep down in the screen room. Wallace queued up pretty much every sports movie he could find and just let them run." Logan had shrugged and given Keith a wry grin. "He and Mac don't really have the same taste in movies. I think she went to sleep first, just so she didn't have to watch 'The Waterboy'."_

_Keith grimaced. "Who could blame her? I'm a little disturbed that you even have that in your video library."_

_"It came packaged in a box set with 'Happy Gilmore' and I'm not going to apologize for liking that. I'm really not sure anyone had actually watched 'The Waterboy' before Saturday. And remember, all those choices were Wallace's, not mine."_

_"Okay, I'll take your word for it. So if everyone hadn't just fallen asleep, what was the plan?"_

_Logan shrugged again. "There really wasn't one. I figured we'd all just sleep wherever we dropped. We ate, and goofed around in the pool, and then started watching movies. It was the same as what we'd always done back when it was the four of us...you know, Lilly and Veronica and Duncan and_ _me."  He sighed, thinking back to those times, when they'd all been happy together. As angry and disgusted as he was about what Duncan had done to Veronica, he couldn't help but be sad at the loss of the person who'd been his best friend for so many years._

_He'd looked back up at Keith when there was no follow-up question and found the man studying him. "What?" he'd asked. "Are you trying to figure out if you can stuff me into your trunk if I get out of line with your daughter?"_

_Keith laughed. "No, I'm not expecting you to get out of line to that degree. Look Logan, I'd rather not have this conversation with you but I feel like I need to. Veronica's seventeen; you're gonna be seventeen in less than a month. I was seventeen once too, and that fills me with a great deal of anxiety when I think about what I was doing back then so truthfully, most of the time I try not to. Now, if I find a way to turn back time and make her six again..." He paused and his face turned serious. "I know that there will likely be things happening between you and my daughter that I don't want to know about. I can threaten you with great bodily harm for the next hour but the reality is, that won't likely change anything. I do think you've got a healthy amount of respect for Veronica and I'm trusting that you won't hurt her or take advantage of her. If you betray that trust, we_ are _going to have a problem. Believe me on that. But the thing that I want you to keep in mind is that you've both got a lot of opportunities ahead that I really don't want to see compromised. Stanford isn't a very viable option for a teen mother. Do you understand me?"_

_Logan gulped and nodded. "Yeah," he said in a voice that wasn't much more than a whisper. He cleared his throat to try not to sound so frightened. "I would never try to take advantage of her or pressure her at all. And I'm not going to wreck her future. She's way too smart to miss out on any of those opportunities and—" he paused again, trying not to panic before he could get his words out "—if something ever were to happen...I would never abandon her to take care of it on her own. I would never, I swear. But...really, we're not..."_

_"I appreciate what you're saying, Logan; just make sure you're thinking about your future also. You're a smart kid too. I knew it before and I've seen it in the last few weeks. You just don't seem to apply yourself and honestly, I can understand why you haven't in the past. But...you don't have to keep doing things like you've always done. Be someone that she can respect in the long-term. Now, don't misunderstand me, I'm not suggesting that this is going to be a permanent relationship. Anything can still happen; you're both still very young—no matter how old you feel. Maybe the better way to put this is, be someone that_ you _can respect in the long run. If you can do that, then Veronica, or whoever you choose, will be able to respect you too."_

It was the thought of Keith basically telling him to make something of himself that kept him from blowing up at his dad when the only advice he bothered to offer was for Logan to keep his head down and not do anything that might embarrass Aaron while he dealt with the misfortune of a back-from-the-dead wife. He knew it wouldn't do any good to get angry and he didn't want to do anything that could mess up the delicate balancing act his mother was trying to negotiate. So, he was doing as instructed and laying low. It was a significantly different experience from the last time he'd done this, when Lynn disappeared in the first place. He'd spent that week in the same spot he was right now but he'd been drunk nearly the entire time. Now, he hadn't had a drink in a few weeks and his oh-so-helpful girlfriend was bringing him schoolwork that he was actually going to do. _Lilly would laugh her ass off to see me like this._ He glanced at his phone one more time, then rolled over to try to go back to sleep. He still had a couple of hours before Veronica would be there and he'd already done all the work she brought to him yesterday so a nap seemed like the way to go.

He woke up feeling breathless and realized it was because Veronica was now laying stretched out on top of him and even with her slight weight stretched across him, he still was restrained in taking a deep breath. Her head was resting on his chest and her hair had flopped into his face. Logan reached up to smooth her hair back, then ran that hand over her head and down to her shoulders while his other hand came up to rest on her back. When all his hands encountered was bare skin, he was suddenly jerked to full consciousness. _What the hell?_ His hands each slid lower and one hand hit a strap and the other hit her bikini bottom. He lifted his head to try to see her and realized that she was spread out on top of him in the old pink bikini.

"Veronica? What are you doing?"

She lifted her head at his acclamation and blinked at him sleepily. "I was taking a nap. Why'd you wake me up? You've been sleeping most of the day, haven't you? Why can't I have a nap?"

"Because you're nearly naked on top of me?" he asked in an incredulous voice. "If you wanted a nap, this is not the right outfit." He squirmed upright to lean against the headboard, pulling her up with him so she ended up straddling his lap, clad only in the tiny bikini. "Veronica. Didn't you just get here? How'd you get in here, into _this—_ " he ran caressing hands down her sides, from the bikini top to the bottoms before linking his fingers together behind her back "—and sleeping on top of me, without me even knowing it?"

"I'm stealthy," she said with a coy smile and a head tilt.

"Uh huh, I see that," he replied, grinning back at her. "Because this is definitely the outfit of a girl trying to slip unnoticed into the background." She threw back her head and laughed and he leaned forward to kiss her throat. She rocked into him and ran her hands up his arms.

"I thought we'd go swimming, and it's just us so—" she gestured to herself self-consciously "—I thought 'special bikini', you know? Then, you looked so comfy and I thought maybe I'd just lay down with you for a while...then I kinda fell asleep." She shrugged and looked embarrassed. "It's okay, isn't it?"

"Oh my God, are you serious? I thought I was dreaming at first. It's very, very okay. Just so we're clear," he leaned back against the headboard again so he could look at her, "the 'special bikini'? Always okay when it's just us. Waking up to you mostly naked on top of me? Also...always okay. This worried, embarrassed look?" He rested his hands against the sides of her head and smoothed both his thumbs over the wrinkle between her eyes. "Is not okay." The wrinkle smoothed but she still looked dubious so he tilted her head down so he could kiss the spot. "What's it going to take to convince you, Veronica? Tell me and I'll do it." He kissed her cheeks, first one side and then the other, then her nose. "Whatever you want." He caught her mouth then and that went on until they both had to sit back to catch their breath. She rocked in his lap and he knew she could feel just how okay he really was with what was happening. "What do you want from me, Veronica?"

She rocked in his lap again and he couldn't help himself; he made a helpless whimpering sound. That made a grin break out over her face and he couldn't help but grin back, no matter how much she might be torturing him. But when she reached behind her back and tugged the ties of the bikini top loose, then dropped it on the bed next to them, the smile slid off his face as his mouth fell open in shock. She turned a little pink but continued to smile at him.

"Kiss me some more, Logan," she said, so he did.

* * *

Veronica was on the couch in the front room of the pool house, digging through her bag to see if there was anything else she needed to leave for Logan to keep up with his classwork while he was trapped at home. She thought she'd gotten everything when he appeared at the sliding door.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? I thought that leaving you topless on the bed and going to get you food meant I'd find you still topless on the bed, waiting for food. Instead, you're walking around in a giant tee shirt, _not in bed._  I think we need to work on our communication." He set the tray of fruit and sandwiches on the table and went to the couch where he scooped her up and started to carry her back to the bedroom. 

"Logan, stop, you're being silly, we can eat out here. And it's _your_ shirt I've got on, it's not like I got all the way dressed again while you were gone." She kissed his neck, then bit his earlobe. "Now come on, take me to the table. I need to eat. And, I have news from the outside world. If we go back in that bedroom, you're never going to hear it." She laughed when he pouted his lower lip out at her, then made a grumbling noise and turned back toward the table.

"This better be major news," he said in a grumpy voice, then set her carefully into one of the dining table chairs and turned to the tray to pass her a sandwich.

"Well, it seems fairly major. Duncan's gone."

"Wait, what do you mean, gone?" Logan dropped into the chair next to hers and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm guessing you don't mean dead, I think you would have skipped the whole bikini interlude if you were coming here to tell me that my former best friend was deceased."

Veronica looked at Logan's face closely, trying to gauge his feelings. After everything, she was surprised that hearing Logan say 'former best friend' made her feel a little sad. "No, I have no information that suggests he's dead. He hasn't been at school all week. Then yesterday, Ms. Dent said he was going to be gone for at least the next week so she's divvied up the editor jobs for this week's paper. You, ya slacker, have been excused from everything on the paper this week. Anyway, today, I went looking for Meg so I could see what she knew. She gave me the party line—Duncan's gone off to visit his grandparents. He'll be gone at least a week. But I pressed her a little—" Logan snickered at that "—and found out that she never actually talked to him about this very impromptu trip and she's gotten all her information from text messages from Duncan's phone."

"So anyone could be sending the messages," Logan said and she nodded.

"Yeah, they could. And, the last thing...Meg said they had plans on Saturday night, you know, the day we were at his house. He didn't show. Just stood her up. She got a text later, apologizing, and telling her that he'd had to leave town at the last minute. I got the feeling from things she said, and the way she said them, that they had pretty big plans for the night." She looked at him with her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised. "You know, like, _big_ plans."

Logan shook his head. "As in, the Disney princess was going to give it up to the prince that night and then he never showed. Nice. And we know why. He was a little too traumatized about getting called out on his previous un-princely behavior." He rubbed his hand against Veronica's upper arm and kissed her temple. "So, do you think he's really been shipped off to the grandparents or is he somewhere with soft walls?"

"Well, this is where your little plant delivery came in handy...he isn't in either place. He's disappeared. He crossed the border into Mexico on Saturday night and he hasn't been heard from since."

"Veronica! He could be here lurking around, waiting for a chance to get at you." The gently rubbing hand had turned into a vice grip as he pulled her against him.

"Or you too, He-Man, but I really don't think so. Or maybe I should say, Wiedman doesn't seem to think so. Their search is centered in Central America. And they know why he ran. Celeste heard us on Saturday. They were going to ship him off anyway, based on what she heard. It looks like he realized what they were planning and he got the jump on them." She chuckled. "If it wasn't for all the underlying issues, I'd actually be pleased that he got the better of Celeste."

He snorted and his clutching hand gentled to stroke her arm again. "I can see where that would be your take-away in all of this." He reached onto her plate and handed her sandwich to her. "So, is that the extent of the news? Can we eat our dinner and then get back to our regular programming, already in progress?"

"That's a definite yes on the dinner part at least. Are there still chips behind the bar?" She hopped up to go hunt for more food. "And, when your mom comes home, we need her to get Mrs. Navarro back on the job. I can't be the only one baking cookies around here. Aha!" She held up a bag of barbecue chips. "I knew these had to be here still. But boo! None of the Oreos are left. Between Mac and Carrie, we're gonna have to keep stocking those regularly."

Logan was grinning at her foolishly when she came back to the table with the bag of chips. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny; I'm just smiling at you," he answered and pulled her down to sit in his lap. She reached over to where she had been sitting and grabbed her sandwich. 

"I don't believe you but sometimes, I think it's better to just leave your private thoughts inside your head. Don't expect that to be my attitude too often, though."

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I've resigned myself to your incessant need to know."

"Poor baby. So, I had an interesting conversation with Weevil today." As she'd expected, he bristled at that comment but she merely leaned back against his chest and forged ahead with her story. "He was offering his services in the event that you became abusive, like you were with Lilly."

"WHAT?!" She could feel him tense up under her and she could tell his instinct was to leap out of his chair but since she was sitting on him, he didn't complete the motion. Instead, he started to stammer out an angry response, "I would never, EVER, hurt Lilly. Or you. Damn that Weevil. You can't believe him. I would never..."

"Slow your roll, I told him he was misinformed." She'd actually punched him in the chest to get his attention when he insisted once too often that his information was correct but she didn't think she needed to share that detail. Logan would enjoy it far too much. "I did get one interesting thing out of the conversation. He was very insistent about bruises on Lilly, that he's always believed came from you. I don't think he was lying about that to turn me against you. He seemed legitimately concerned that you could be dangerous. But now, with what we know about Duncan...and what we think happened...to Lilly, I mean...I think it's pretty apparent where those bruises really came from."

"Duncan," Logan said in a subdued voice. "Like maybe he'd had earlier seizures and hurt her then too?" He sighed and leaned his head against hers. "I know she was messing around with Weevil but why'd he see these bruises and I never did? Maybe if I'd been paying better attention, we would have known about Duncan, and she'd still be alive." He looked up toward the ceiling and she was sure that he was picturing violence he thought he should have been able to stop.

"Logan, no, don't do that to yourself." She dropped her sandwich back on the plate and turned back to him, cupping her hand along his jaw and pulling his face back down to her. "You guys did the off and on thing so much toward the end, I wouldn't be surprised if she might have broken up with you when she needed to hide the evidence that there was something wrong. There were a couple times when the break-ups were so out of the blue, I had no idea what she was even thinking. Now I'm guessing that she knew you would press her about where the bruises came from and, with Weevil, she didn't have any problem with him jumping to wrong conclusions about how she got them. You would have known that you hadn't done it so she'd have a harder time misleading you. Honestly, I'm surprised I never saw them either. She was with me as much as she was with you."

"Lilly was an accomplished liar and you had no reason to distrust her. She covered up and back then, it didn't occur to you to second-guess." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then picked up Veronica's sandwich and held it in front of her mouth. "Come on, finish your dinner. Enough talk of the outside world. I like it better in here with just us." 

Veronica took a bite, then took the sandwich from him. "We can't hide in here forever, you know." She glanced up at him with a smirk. "But there's no reason why we can't for a while longer."

* * *

A few hours later, Veronica let herself into the apartment. Her dad was dozing in his chair but when she closed the front door, he opened his eyes. "Hey, kiddo, I wondered when I'd see you."

"Hey, Dad. I'm sorry, I saw I missed a call from you while we were in the pool but I was on the way out when I saw that and I figured I'd be seeing you in just a few minutes." That wasn't exactly how things had gone at Logan's but she was pretty sure her dad would be happier with the 'too busy swimming' idea. She dropped her bag on the floor and fell back onto the couch. "What's up?"

"Well, I actually have some news that Logan needs to hear. You're going to have to fill him in tomorrow."

"I can call him now. What's the news?" Veronica looked closely at her dad, who didn't look very happy.

"We can wait until tomorrow. I don't want him alone after he hears this."

Veronica sat upright. "What happened?"

"Well, just as Logan had predicted, Aaron is playing hardball. Lynn hasn't disclosed the records yet; she's just been trying to get him to agree to leave her and Logan in Neptune and move into the Los Angeles house. She's been trying to convince him that he's getting what he wants, freedom to do as he pleases without ramifications...no more spying and outing him in the tabloids and she'll basically be taking Logan off his hands."

"That sounds perfect for him," Veronica interjected.

"You'd think so, right? She's told him that he can spin the story however he wants to the media, she won't dispute anything he says, she just wants the Neptune house and enough funds to keep it running while Logan's in school. She really thought he'd go for it; it is infinitely reasonable and he will be able to say and do whatever he wants, including the sleeping around and she won't even mention it. She thought it seemed like a win-win situation for him."

Veronica nodded, thinking it should sound ideal for someone like Aaron. "So what's the problem?"

Keith ran his hand over the top of his head and frowned. "Logan told me way back at the beginning of this that Aaron wouldn't be reasonable; his priority is winning, so a compromise wouldn't be something he'd be interested in, even if it was working to his advantage. And it's looking like Logan was right."

"So that means she's probably gonna have to use the medical records to threaten Aaron into agreeing." Veronica sighed and leaned her head into her hands.

"But for that to work, Logan's gonna have to agree, which we know he doesn't want to do, and Aaron's probably going to be banking on that. I expect he'll try to call her bluff. Which means Logan's got to be ready to lay down his cards, and if he's not, he's just gonna have to accept the status quo."

"But that means he can hurt Logan again," Veronica said fiercely. "I won't let him go back there if Aaron might do anything to him. Just let Aaron try to get him out of this apartment."

Keith shuddered and Veronica realized that she shouldn't have said what she was thinking. "Veronica, you cannot go head to head with Aaron Echolls. I agree that we can't stand by if something happens but you need to promise me that you aren't going to do anything stupid."

Veronica gave a frustrated sigh. "Between you and Logan, I'm going to end up in a tower. Why do you both think I'm going to do something risky?"

"Umm, well...because we know you?"

"Ha ha," she said dryly. "Stop worrying about me. We need to figure out how to fix this. And, you're right about not just dumping this on him in a phone call but are we sure that Lynn won't call him and fill him in? She doesn't always consider his best interests. He should not know about this if he's going to be alone and can wallow in it."

"No, she's not planning to call him. I told her that we'd fill him in and someone will get back to her. I convinced her that she shouldn't talk to him on the phone or Aaron might be able to figure out that he's known about her being alive all along."

"Good. I wouldn't trust her to not just call him and tell him everything without even thinking about how he could react." Her opinion of Lynn Echolls had deteriorated significantly since their trip to see her the week before. "I can't believe I felt sorry for her when this whole thing started."

"Veronica..."

"No, Dad. She was going to abandon him with that monster. Do you have any idea how much that hurt him? What if she'd actually died? Can you imagine what he'd have to live with? One parent who doesn't love him enough not to beat him and another who doesn't love him enough to even stay alive for him, let alone protect him. Do you understand how he would take that?" She was practically in tears and when her dad moved from his chair to the couch, putting his arm around her shoulder, she hid her face against his chest. 

"Veronica, we're not going to let Aaron hurt him. Believe me. And don't be so hard on Lynn.  Not everyone is as strong as you are. Do I think she's a great mother? No. Do I think Logan deserves better than what he got? Absolutely, yes. But you can't change that part; we can just do our best for him now. And putting yourself in danger is not what he would want. I need you to think about that. You asked me how I think he would feel if Lynn had actually jumped. Well, how do you think he would feel if something happened to you while you were trying to get at his dad somehow? What do you think he would do?"

She was crying outright now but she lifted her head to answer. "Something stupid."

A wet-sounding laugh exploded out of her dad. "Yes. That's a very good answer. So let's just make sure that he doesn't, okay?”


	30. Into the Deep

Veronica sat at the table at the pool house again, stretched back and staring at the ceiling. She'd come over as soon as school ended to fill Logan in about what her dad had told her the night before about Aaron's lack of cooperation and the likelihood that if they wanted to try to break from Aaron, Lynn was going to have to tell him that she would go to the authorities about his abuse of Logan. As expected, Logan hadn't been all that crazy about that idea. "He's still an asshole but he's mellowed out quite a bit since he's thought she was gone. Maybe we need to see how things go before we declare all-out war, ya know?"

"Logan, I know you don't want to tell people but don't you want to get away from him?" She was shocked when he shook his head.

"What if I don't need to? What if he really has changed? It's not like my mom's some great prize. And look at me. I'm not the same guy I was a year ago. If I can change, maybe Aaron can too. I think we need to give him a chance and find out." Veronica looked at him, shocked, then stood up to pace around the room while she tried to think of a way to tell him that he was nuts. She was on her second trip around the room when her phone rang.

"You better get that, that's your dad's ringtone," Logan said, relief at an interruption clear in his voice. She stopped the pacing to dig into her bag and find her phone.

"Hey, Dad, I'm at Logan's already; we were just talking about what Lynn told you yesterday."

_"Oh good, I'm glad I caught you before you hit the pool again and missed my call. Look, there's a new development today and I'd like to talk to Logan directly."_

"Sure, Dad, hang on." She pressed the phone against her side and covered it as well as she could as she turned back towards Logan. She said in a normal voice, "Dad wants to talk to you," then she leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "if he says anything, we were in the pool all night, last night."

He looked down at her with a huge smile, then sat back in his chair and pulled her into his lap. "Of course we were." He held out one hand for the phone and used the other to pull her tightly against him. "Hey, Keith, Veronica's telling me that my dad's not agreeing to a separation like she wants. He's been different lately, maybe she should just wait and s—" his voice trailed off. Veronica was sitting close enough to hear that her dad had interrupted him but she wasn't sure what he was saying. She watched the smile fall off Logan's face, replaced with a look of resignation. His eyes closed and he snuggled her in more tightly against him. 

"Okay, well, I guess that takes the pressure off me for now." He paused and Veronica could hear her dad's voice again. She tipped her head back and kissed the underside of Logan's jaw. His eyes opened and he gave her an appreciative smile before pressing his lips silently against her forehead. "All right. And when do you think...Okay, that works. Thanks Keith." He paused again and she heard her dad's voice rumbling through the line. "Okay, I won't get her too water-logged." He grinned down at Veronica again. "Okay, we'll talk soon." He snapped the phone closed and set it on the table, then wrapped that arm around her also. "So your dad says I shouldn't keep you swimming so long tonight; you were exhausted when you got home last night. Good thing I knew not to mention that we never made it to the pool yesterday and if I wore you out, it was in another way."

"Somehow I'm confident enough in your sneakiness skills that if he said something like that to you without you having the heads up, you'd still be able to roll with the conversation. I just can't see you saying, 'What are you talking about, sir? We never went in the pool. We were lounging on the bed in the pool house most of the night'." She rolled her eyes and made a tutting noise with her tongue. "You may be getting civilized to a certain degree hanging out with us but some personality traits just don't go away that easily."

He scoffed loudly, his eyes widened incredulously. "So _I'm_ an incurable sneak? Well, Pot, this Kettle doesn't think you have much room to talk." She laughed against his chest. "And get real. What teenager would ever say that to a parent? I'm pretty sure that full-grown adults wouldn't say something like that to their parents. Come on."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. But the 'sir' part. That has you written all over it."

"They're called manners, Veronica. Until recently, I thought you valued them." She gave a mock huff of outrage and started poking him in the sides and the stomach and he began to squirm and twist to try to dislodge her and escape while they both giggled. He managed to get up from the chair but she clung to him tightly so she didn't drop to the floor but she no longer had any free hands to poke at him.

"Okay, truce?" he asked and she nodded grudgingly. He wrapped his arms around her and she lessened her death grip from around his neck. She gave him a single gentle poke in the chest and he pretended to pull his arms away but caught her again instantly. She leaned against him and kissed his neck as he turned to walk away from the table.

"Oh no, no, no, you need to tell me what Dad said to you; do not just take me into the bedroom."

"Geez, Veronica," he answered in an amused voice, "get your mind out of the gutter." He dropped onto the couch with her sprawled across his lap. 

She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Sorry, I just thought—"

"Oh, I know exactly what you thought," he teased and nosed in against her neck. "The question is, did you think about it all day?" He nibbled gently on her skin but when she rocked her head back to give him more room, he sat upright abruptly.

"I think you did," he said and she groaned in frustration.

"I can't believe what a tease you're turning out to be," Veronica said in what was supposed to be a scolding voice but she was pretty sure she was too breathless to really pull it off.

"Hey, baby, when the time's right, I'm gonna be a sure thing, but you, my dear, wanted to talk." He smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, then he placed it carefully in her lap and stretched his arms across the back of the couch. "So anyway, the new information is that there's nothing to decide right now because Mom is officially back in seclusion."

"What?" Veronica said, caught completely off guard by his words. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, we know she was forced into confronting him before she was through with the whole rehab program. Apparently the stress of these conversations they've been having has been too much for her and, as her treating physician, Dr. Vega has declared her unable to participate. She's basically back in solitary confinement until she's up to talking to him again."

"Umm, no offense to your mother but that time might never come. She hasn't been able to deal with him for years, maybe ever. That's kinda been the problem, right?"

He shrugged and nodded. "That's a fair assessment. Maybe this is a good thing. He knows she's alive; he knows just how much of a mess she is right now and he should realize that's largely because of his past actions. And whether he can accept that level of responsibility or not, if he really has been trying to make a change, this gives him a little more time to figure out what he wants things between them to be. With the public aware of how she is now, maybe he will decide he's better off putting some distance between them. It won't cost him much to leave her someplace decent to live and that will play big with the Aaron Echolls Fan Club loons." His voice changed to a falsetto. "Oh, look how well he's taking care of his poor crazy ex-wife. Isn't he the dreamiest?" He snickered and dropped his head back onto the top of the couch cushions. "As you can tell, even when I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, I'm still not a fan."

"No one thinks you should be, Logan," Veronica said angrily. "He doesn't deserve you giving him the benefit of the doubt. He should be in prison for the things he's done to you."

Logan lifted his head and smiled at her, reaching out to smooth her hair behind her ear. "He's my dad, Veronica. He wasn't always...like this. And he hasn't done anything to me since after I cost him a half million dollars at the Neptune Food Bank. It's not impossible that he's turned over a new leaf. I mean, I'm not the same as I was last year. Look at you...all snuggled up in my lap, ready to go to war on my behalf. Six months ago, would you have expected to be doing anything besides plotting my imminent demise?"

She glared at him. "I would have never been plotting your demise."

"Okay, plotting my next imminent incarceration. Potato, po-tah-toe. You know what I mean. I just think that it's not completely unreasonable to wait and see what he does next. And, it's turning out we've gotta do that anyway so the decision's out of my hands."

"The difference, Logan, is that you're just back to normal. You were always like _this_ , it was just the last year when we were all so messed up that you turned into someone whose incarceration I could enjoy. You've figured out how things are and you're doing your best to make amends. Aaron hasn't just behaved badly for the last year. You were five years old when he put you in the hospital for the first time. That's almost twelve years ago and it's been going on since then. You wouldn't ever do anything like that. It offends me that you're considering that he's anything like you. Or that you're anything like him."

He signed and stroked his fingers across her cheek. "This really isn't something that we need to be fighting about."

"We're not fighting."

"Feels like fighting." He kissed her temple and swung her up onto her feet. "Go put the bikini on. I think we really should swim for a while and stop thinking about this for now. Would that be okay with you?"

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Yep, I'm good with that. Give me a couple minutes and I'll be right out."

* * *

Treading water in the deep end, Logan looked up at Veronica. She stood on the diving board with her arms crossed in front of her, enhancing the tininess of his favorite bikini.

"I think you're just trying to get my top off," she said in that disdainful, 'Veronica knows best' voice that he found so appealing.

"I don't need to try to do that," he answered smugly. "It seems to come off of its own accord these days." He burst into laughter at her outraged face but when he sucked in a mouthful of water and choked, she started to laugh too.

"Once!" she shouted down at him, still laughing. "That happened once. And it can remain a singular thing if you're not careful."

He held his hands up above the water in surrender, jerking a little as he kept from sinking by kicking only. "Peace. Just having a little fun here." He dropped his hands back down to go back to helping himself stay afloat. "And if you can't do the flip off the diving board, it's no big deal. Just step off the board and get back in the pool and we won't even think about the fact that I can do a double flip and you can't even do a single." He put on his best innocent face but couldn't stop his grin when she stomped her foot.

"Dang it, Logan. If I end up with some horrible injury, I'm suing you." She backed up to the start of the board to get a running start.

"You won't need to sue. I'll make sure you get all the best care," he called to her. "Only the best for my girl."

She sighed and shook her head, then waved him out from in front of the diving board. He swam out of her way and then watched her running steps with a big jump at the end of the board like he'd shown her. She made it enough of the way around that she didn't land on her back and he cheered as she bobbed back to the top and swam toward toward him with a smile on her face. "I did it!"

"I told you that you could. And, you kept your top on." She glanced down, like she was making sure.

"I did." She reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now I can be a circus performer like you."

"I don't think you're quite up to my level yet." He laid back and used his arms to move them toward shallower water and the main stairs, Veronica resting atop him like a baby otter. He reached the stairs and bumped into a reclined position on one of the middle steps. Veronica rested her knees against the stair on either side of his hips, and then settled into a seated position against his legs.

"And here we are again," she said with a smirk. "It seems like swimming with you frequently ends up on these stairs."

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "It might be that swimming with _you_ frequently ends up here. I swim in this pool pretty often without you and those times don't end up here." He reached around her with both hands to stroke up and down her back.

"Hmm. Well, I guess that's something to ponder." She rose up on her knees, which let her stretch up and brush a kiss across his lips, but before he could respond, she tucked in against his neck and started to kiss him there. He felt her hand against the other side of his neck, anchoring them together, as she trailed kisses from his shoulder to his ear. He let his hands roam further down her back, bringing them to rest on her bikini-clad bottom. She pulled back slightly and glanced up at him with one eyebrow raised, then leaned back down, nibbling along his collar bone. Logan let his head fall back against the highest step and stroked his hands up her back again. He settled one in the small of her back and spread it wide. She was so tiny that he felt like he had her cradled in the palm of his hand. He had a strong urge to roll them over and gather her up under him but he was trying so hard to let her lead where she was willing to go. He really had been afraid of how she was going to feel about being physical once he knew about the rape but she'd surprised him over and over again.

"Mmm, Logan?" He was startled by her voice tickling in his ear. 

"Yes, Veronica?" he said in a teasing voice. 

"You've had your fingers tangled in that bikini string for like an hour. Are you going to do anything with it?" She had her head tipped against his shoulder and she was looking at him with an eyebrow raised again.

"I don't think it's been an hour," he answered. 

"Seems like it." She ran her hand over his chest and he shivered when her fingers brushed over his nipple. She smiled at his reaction. "You know how it works, right?"

"Huh?" He had no idea what she wanted him to work right then. He was pretty sure there was no blood left in his brain. 

"The bikini string. I'm pretty sure you know how to work it."

"Oh...that. Yeah, I think I can manage that." He looked at her with a little more comprehension. "As long as you want me too."

"Logan! Do I have to spell everything out for you?" She looked exasperated now and he struggled upright into more of a seated position than the reclined position they'd been in. He realized as she was starting to slide down toward his lap that she could not sit there without embarrassment, and probably pain for him, so he shifted her off him and set her next to him on the stairs.

"Logan? What's the matter?" Her voice was a little shrill and he cupped her jaw with his hand and gave her a long, hopefully reassuring kiss.

"Nothing's wrong. I think we just need to get on the same page about this." He slid down a step, hoping the slight decrease in water temperature would help him resolve his embarrassing lap problem but also so they'd be closer to eye-to-eye.

"I don't understand."

"I know. Look, I want nothing more than take that top off you. The bottoms too, if you want to know the whole truth. I just don't want to rush you into something you think you want when we're all heated up but when you're thinking about it later, you're sorry. I don't ever want you to be sorry about anything we do." He stroked her cheek and she nuzzled against his hand, then kissed his palm.

"Have I seemed sorry so far?" Her voice was neutral and he wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or serious.

"No, but there could come a point where we do something that you didn't intend and I don't want that to happen."

"Logan, listen." She grabbed his hands in hers. "If I'd had my way, you'd have taken me back to your bed on Saturday and I would have had a first time I'd be happy to remember. You're the one who wanted a nap." She started out smiling at him but when he started to shake his head at her, the smile fell away. "Why are you telling me no? You don't want to...be with me?"

"No, that isn't it at all. But I don't want to be with you so you can forget about Duncan. I want to be with you because we love each other. And I don't want our first time to be reactionary, or rushed, or on the steps of the pool, or in the back of my car, or on the beach with sand getting everywhere..."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into what you don't want," she said quietly. 

"Well, yeah, when the subject's in your head 24/7, it's easy to cover a lot of ground." She smiled again and he sighed in relief. "And I'm not saying never on the steps here, or in the car. I'm just saying not for the first time. After that..." He leered at her and she grinned and ducked her head. "Just not on the beach with the sand all over. We would need a big enough blanket for that to be agreeable." She laughed and scooted in closer beside him and he shifted his arm to drape around her back.  "Look, Veronica. I want anything you want but I'm not going to push you. Don't ever mistake me giving you room for me not wanting you." He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped just short of her mouth. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

She nodded and he closed the distance to her mouth, nipping at her lower lip before she slid her tongue into his mouth. He reached up to cup her breast in his hand and when she sighed and arched toward him, he reached up and pulled the tie around her neck free, then flicked that side down out of his way. He rubbed his palm over her bare skin and she moaned against his mouth. He smiled at her reaction, a big enough smile that it was hard to keep kissing, especially when she reacted by smiling back at him. He pulled back after a moment and watched his fingers working against her skin. He glanced at her face and she was watching him watch her with hooded eyes.  Without breaking their eye contact, she reached around his hand and tugged on the other side of the bikini so she was exposed on both sides, then arched toward him again. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Yes, ma'am," he said and ducked down to capture her nipple in his mouth.

* * *

They made out in the pool for a while, then moved to one of the lounges and once Logan's swim trunks and Veronica's bikini bottoms were dry enough, they moved back into the pool house bedroom. Logan refused to allow either of the remaining items of clothing to come off but there had been plenty of touching going on under them, especially once they were able to spread out on the bed. It was nearly 8:00 PM when Veronica's stomach decided it had been neglected for too long and grumbled loudly enough to interrupt their other activities. It was Friday meaning there was no big rush for Veronica to go home so Logan extracted her promise that she would stay put this time while he went into the main house to find some dinner for them.

Veronica curled up under the covers for a while but when he didn't return right away, she hopped up looking for a distraction. When that was unsuccessful, she flopped back onto the bed to think about Logan's words while they were still in the pool. His insistence that having actual sex—rather than just the intense kissing and touching that had been going on for the last few days—needed to be because they were in love, was banging around in a confusing way in her mind. The insecure part of her, that knew that he'd had sex with any number of people in that year after Lilly died kept trying to tell her that he was putting her off because he didn't actually want her. The more rational part was pretty sure that the sex itself wasn't what mattered to Logan; it was the connection between them. That was why he wasn't pressing and why he seemed to want some big romantic gesture, hearts and flowers and planning, for their first time. She remembered Lilly complaining about Logan's repeated attempts to romance her and how silly she thought that was. _'He calls it_ making love _, Veronica Mars. You'd think he was the girl in this relationship. He refuses to believe me when I try to tell him, I'm in this life to live it. That I'm not ready to be tied down to one person. Logan's great; I do love him. And he is_ really _good in bed. But there's a lot of things—and people—out there to explore and no one is going to stop me from setting the world on fire with my fabulousness.'_

Veronica blinked back her tears as she thought that someone had indeed stopped Lilly from setting the world on fire. Her own brother and a stupid accident. It was actually anticlimactic given how Lilly had lived. And then there was the fact that Lilly had had someone in her life who was ready to be everything for her and it hadn't been enough. She just kept pushing and pushing until suddenly, it was too late.

Veronica saw something shiny up near the pillows and reached to her ears to see if she'd lost an earring. Sure enough, only one. She rolled up to the headboard and grabbed the dangly earring, sliding it back in. She then rolled back down to where she'd been laying sideways along the bottom and closed her eyes, moving from her complicated thoughts to a more pleasant contemplation of what Logan had been able to do to her with his hands and his mouth that afternoon. As the memory got particularly graphic, she arched her back and rocked her head back, then opened her eyes in embarrassment that just the memory made parts of her feel like she was on fire. As she did so, her eyes focused on the fan that was directly above her. She blinked to try to clear her head, then studied the fan and the ceiling carefully.

"Well, that's kinda weird."


	31. Discovery

Logan opened the slider with one hand, balancing the tray of food with the other, calling loudly so Veronica could hear him from the bedroom where she'd promised to wait for him. "Sorry that took so long; I didn't want sandwiches again and then I found a frozen pizza in the freezer. I figured I'd impress you with my kitchen prowess..." His voice trailed off as he wrestled his way past the drapes and saw Veronica, clad only in his tee shirt again, although, it was likely she was still wearing the bikini bottoms. She stood on the table, peering up at the fan above her. She jumped a little as he came in, startled from her intent study. "What are you doing, Veronica? That is not where you said you'd be and you are _again_ wearing way too much."

"These are different," she said cryptically. He shouldered the slider closed again and walked over to the bar to set the tray down before turning back to the table. He looked up at her quizzically. _Yup, bikini bottoms._ He wrapped his hand around her bare ankle. "Am I coming up or are you coming down?"

She looked down at him. "Look, they're different."

"I guess I'm coming up." He stepped onto a chair and then onto the table next to her, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. "What am I looking at?"

"It's just a fan."

"Um, yeah. I guess some styles have the light built in but in here, the lights are separate from all the fans." He looked at her with confusion. "Veronica, what are you—"

"Here, come see." She stepped toward the side of the table to jump down but he pulled her back.

"Hang on, Evel Knievel." He stepped back down onto the chair, then the floor, before turning to grab her waist and swing her down. For a moment, she was herself again.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Logan, I'm not gonna break."

He grinned at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Humor me, please." She smiled, then grabbed his hand to drag him over to the fan over the couch. She stopped under it and pointed up.

"See, this one's the same."

"Okay."

She pulled him into the bedroom next and even though they'd spent the last hour there, his heart leapt in his chest as she tugged him to the bed. He knew this was about something else though and he was getting more and more confused with everything she showed him. She reached the bed and stretched up with one foot to step on but he caught her at the waist again and lifted her onto the mattress. She looked down on him from her vantage point. 

"You're so short," she said, a teasing lilt in her voice, and reached for his hand to steady him as he followed her up. Standing beside her, he pulled her close to him so he could look down at her. 

"You were saying?" he teased back and leaned down to kiss her. She responded briefly then pushed him gently and took a step to the center of the bed, still near the foot. 

"Now look." She pointed up, her head tilted to look straight up at the fan again so he moved over to stand next to her and peer at whatever had her so distracted.

After having just been forced to stare at the other fans, he quickly saw the problem. The center of the fan had a small but, now that he was staring at it with the visual of the other fans so fresh in his mind, very obvious hole in the center. It made him think of the little indicator lights that you saw in some smoke detectors. As far as he knew, the fan had no functionality that would need an indicator light. All of the fans had been installed during the same remodel four years ago, so the fact that the other two didn't have this feature made him suspicious.  The other thing that was different was the wiring. The others had no external wiring but this one appeared to have cords, hidden beneath some discrete tubing, painted to match the eggshell ceiling. The tubing ran from the fan over to a bookshelf. His brow wrinkled and he looked down at her. "What is that?" he asked.

She looked at him speculatively. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's a camera."

His gaze shot back up and he followed the tubing to the bookshelf again. "Oh, hell, no." He stepped off the edge of the bed, turned to swing her off with him, and then walked to the shelving unit and began to pull books out, throwing them onto the floor.

"No, no, hang on." She walked over and pressed her hands against his chest, then moved so she was standing between him and the unit.  She felt along the vertical center edges of the shelving units. He hadn't paid any attention before but now he noticed that there were two separate units side-by-side making up the shelf.

"Aha," Veronica said and the units separated, revealing a TV and a shelf of mini video cassettes. The TV picture was active, with views alternating between a shot of the bed from above and another that seemed to look out into the room from the headboard. 

"Oh my God." Logan felt a great wave of nausea come over him as he reeled away. His legs hit the bed and he fell back onto it but his eyes caught the eye of the camera staring down on him and he jumped to his feet again, now breathing hard, trying to not throw up.

"Well, you're either a better actor than either of your parents or this is as much of a surprise to you as it is to me." Veronica put her arm around Logan's waist and led him out of the bedroom, pulling him to the table and pushing him into a chair. She knelt in front of him, peering up into his shocked face. "Put your head down, on your knees." 

"I'm not gonna faint, Veronica," he said in a weak voice.

"Humor me," she bantered his own overly protective sentiment back to him and he gave her a tentative smile and lowered his head. She held his hand and rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders for a minute, as his breathing leveled out again. When he was quiet, she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Okay. Thank you. I've been humored sufficiently."

He straightened up slowly, pulled her into his lap, and buried his face in her hair. "I swear to God, Veronica, I had no idea that was there. I would never have brought you here if I'd known." He straightened and looked her right in the eye. "Please tell me that you believe me."

"I do." She laid her hand against his cheek. "I do believe you. Don't worry about that." She smiled at him. "Do you not seen how this is a good thing yet?"

He shuddered. "What are you talking about? There's probably video of us in there half-naked. I was probably between you and the camera part of the time but not the whole time. The thought of Aaron looking at you..." He started to gasp for air again.

"Logan! Stop!" She grabbed his chin and shook him. "He hasn't been here since we've been together like that in here. He can't have seen anything yet. If we even were recorded, we'll still be on the tape in the machine. Easy to get our hands on." She released his chin and rested her hand on his cheek again. He nuzzled into her and felt himself calm.

"Yeah, that's right." With that traumatic thought relieved, he jumped back to her earlier words.  "So how is this a good thing?"

"Well, I know you're going all 'benefit of the doubt' on Aaron's behalf but are you still thinking maybe you'll be able to just tough it out with him after this? See if they might be able to get back together?"

Logan shook his head frantically. "Ugh, no. I don't see how...how could he do this? What's on those tapes? That's obviously not a set-up for a sex tape among friends. That's hidden camera stuff, and his own little viewing stash." He ran his hands up into his hair and looked at her quickly, then ducked his head. "I remember when they did the remodel in here. There's a good chance that he's recorded me...with other girls. He wouldn't keep those, would he?" He leaned down against his knees again as he tried to settle his breathing one more time.  Veronica's fingers resumed rubbing his shoulders and he tried to concentrate on her and let the ugly thoughts go. When he felt calmer again, he sat up to find her watching him with a concerned face. 

"Can you stay focused for me?" she asked. "I need you to listen and not freak out."

He smiled another partial smile and pulled her into his lap so he could kiss her forehead. "I think so." He wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath, taking comfort from her compact warmth. "And thank you, for believing that I didn't know anything about this. I would never—"

"I know you wouldn't, Logan. And if you did, I reiterate, you really need to get into Drama because you're a much better actor than either of your parents." She rested her forehead on his. "So, can you have a conversation about this?"

"Yes. I'm good."

"Okay, there might be a tape of us, which we confiscate and destroy, first thing. Then comes the icky part, we're gonna have to see what he's got on those tapes. Most of it's probably just tapes of your dad with other women. That's not a crime but it's not going to go over big with the Fan Club. If there's anything in there with you, with Caitlyn, or Lilly, or whoever," –her face scrunched up in disgust—“that’s child pornography. That _is_ a crime and it's getting a lot harder to get out of. Those won't be cards that he'll want to bluff with. There's no downside for you like with the hospital records, other than showing that sometimes you've had phenomenally bad taste."

"That's a pretty big downside," he said glumly and she shook her head. 

"It's not optimum but you're missing the point. He's the one guaranteed to lose; you won't be revealing anything that everyone doesn't already know. At this point, we just need to take what we can get. So, are you ready to go back in there for a movie marathon?"

He shuddered and shook his head. "No way. We'll get our tape and figure out how to destroy it and then you are going home. I am not subjecting you to my father's or my sex tapes. No."

"It's Friday night, Logan. It's too early for you to be sending me home yet. Dad will know something's up. And I'm not leaving you alone for this. I'm okay with not having to watch with you but I am not going to leave you. In fact, this is what we're doing...we go get the tape in the machine, and then you're sneaking home with me. I don't trust you to not try to power through this all night and that is not okay with me."

"Veronica, you can't stop me, you're not my mother." The appalled look on her face made him groan. "Oh geez, I'm sorry, that was really uncalled for."

"Yeah, I'll say. If I were your mother, none of this stuff would be happening in the first place."

"Well, more importantly, if you were my mother, there'd be so many more reasons why we need to get rid of the tape in the machine." Her mouth fell open at his completely disgusting joke, then she started to laugh.

"That is the worst. I'm not even sure I can kiss you again."

"Are we talking like, for tonight, or ever?" He nuzzled his nose behind her ear. 

"Maybe ever," she said in a teasing voice. "That was gross."

"Well, you need to give me a chance to make it up to you...just not in the pool house bedroom. I don't think I can sleep in there again, let alone take you in there."

She nodded and stood up. "Yeah, it does kinda make things...creepy." She reached for his hand and pulled him upright. "Come on, let's go get our tape." She started walking toward the bedroom. "Who'd have thought I'd have a sex tape and not really have had sex."

"I wouldn't have expected you to have a sex tape at all," Logan said. "Me, maybe, but you?" She paused at the door to the bedroom and nodded in response to him.

"Yeah, true." She turned and brushed a quick kiss across his lips, then hung her head. "Oh dang it!"

"Apparently my humor's not so bad that you can quit kissing me like you threatened. You didn't even make it ten minutes." She shook her head in mock shame. "It's not your fault, baby, I'm just that irresistible." He kissed her temple. "Come on, let's do this while we're still up to it."

They went back to the book shelf and Logan pushed the eject button and a miniature cassette popped out. It was queued to the very beginning of the tape. 

"I think this might be a new tape. It looks like it's not recording all the time; he has to turn it on when he wants to record." He held the tape out to Veronica who peered at it and nodded. 

"Yeah, I think you might be right but we need to find out for sure." She handed it back to him and he slid the tape back into the machine, and hit play. All they saw was static. Logan hit fast-forward and they stood for several minutes, watching nothing but high-speed static.  Veronica made Logan hit play several times to ensure that they weren't missing anything in the fast-forward mode but nowhere they checked showed anything other than what the high speed version showed, static and more static.

"Well, that's sorta a relief," she said, "but that makes it less likely that there will be tapes with you on them."

"Why do you say that?" Logan asked, rewinding the tape back to its original new position.

"If he has to turn this on to record, then it would be less likely that he would get anything of you. Unless he knew you were going to be out here and turned the whole thing on to record you on purpose." She wrinkled her nose at Logan. "Which makes it even creepier if he did actually get anything. And, more incriminating, because he would have to be purposely trying to create child pornography. Again, a lot worse for him."

"Yuck." The tape snapped off and Veronica pushed Logan back from the video set-up. "What are you doing?"

"We're making this look completely undisturbed. Aaron could turn up at any time and we don't want him knowing we know about this. He'll just clear everything out and we'll have nothing."

"Isn't that another reason to do this right now?"

"No, it's another reason to wait. You can't get through everything in the couple hours I can stay here and you can't be here alone, watching his videos, when he can walk in on you unexpectedly. Honestly, if he found you in here with this all open, I'm afraid he could really hurt you, maybe even worse. We agreed that I don't have to watch with you but I can be out in the front, watching to make sure that he doesn't walk in on you." Veronica grabbed the edges of the bookshelves and pulled them back together firmly. She ran her fingers along the seam as high as she could reach and then turned to face him. "This looks pretty much like it did to me. What do you think?"

He grabbed the books he'd thrown on the floor and tucked them back on the shelves, then peered closely at the place where he knew the unit came together and grimaced. "All I can see is that seam now even though I'd never noticed it before but I think it is probably like it was. So, are we getting out of here?"

"Yeah, let's lock this place up and go up to your room so you can get an overnight bag. You're sleeping on my couch. I'll sneak you out the servant's gate, hiding in my backseat."

"I don't think there's room for me in your backseat," he joked. 

"Oh, how soon they forget. Do you not recall me saving your sorry ass when Troy's car got stolen and I came to rescue you guys?  And now, it makes my head spin to think how fast you'd climb in my backseat if I was back there waiting for you." He grinned and nodded, pulling her closer and kissing her temple. 

"Oh yeah, I do remember that now. All right, let's go pack my bag. And we need to figure out what we're going to tell your dad."

* * *

"Hey Dad, I'm home. And I've got a refugee."

Backup raced for the door but the apartment otherwise seemed empty. "Dad?" Veronica called again before she noticed a note on the counter. 

_Honey - having dinner at the Fennels, won't be too late. Frankly, I think this note is probably a waste of ink; I'm sure I'll be home before you manage to make it home from Logan's.  Love you, Dad_

"Well, we've got the place to ourselves for a little while," Veronica said, grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him after her to the couch. She settled in the corner. "But we're talking, not making out, for now at least, so position yourself accordingly.

Logan snorted and sat in the middle of the couch, then shifted around to lay down flat with his head in her lap. Veronica looked down at him with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" he said defensively. "I might as well be comfy." She shook her head and ran her fingers across his head.

"I guess so," she said, shifting a bit. "Would _Monsieur_ like a scalp massage as he reclines?"

"Oh yeah," he growled. "I'll take all the extras." He closed his eyes and made satisfied noises as she rubbed his head and neck and after a few minutes his eyes popped open. "Do I have to pay extra for the happy ending?" he asked with a smirk. She leaned down and gave him a long kiss.

"That's as happy as scalp massages get in this establishment," she said once she'd straightened back up. "And remind me never to let you go to lunch with Cliffie."

"Your dad's friend Cliff? Umm, yeah, pretty sure I'm not going to need an 'If you can't afford an attorney' attorney anytime soon." He grinned up at her. "And as far as the services offered by this establishment, I'm feeling pretty darn satisfied. And surprisingly happy in light of what we still need to talk about." He pulled her right hand off his head and laced her fingers through his against his chest. She continued to gently stroke his head with her free hand. "So. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, first thing, I vote we don't tell Dad yet. I'd rather if we, or you, at least, could get any tapes with you on them out of the mix first. He likes you and he's been surprisingly cool about us. However, I'm pretty sure that him watching you like _that_ would make him a little less inclined to let us spend time together alone."

Logan nodded. "Does the fact that there might be tapes like _that_ out there make _you_ less inclined to spend time alone with me?"

She shrugged and looked away from him, focusing her glance on the door. "I'm not thrilled but it's not like I didn't know what you've done before. I've pretty much walked in on you and Lilly more than once so it's a miracle I've never actually had a graphic visual before anyway." She leaned down again and kissed his forehead this time.

"Thanks," he said as she sat back and resumed running her fingers through his hair. 

"For what?"

"Not holding this against me. Not assuming I knew about those cameras. Taking a chance on me at all." He lifted their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Sometimes I'm still surprised that you're even talking to me."

"And who would ever have guessed I'd be taking off my own top for you," she teased.

"Who could have?" he said with a laugh. "Now, no more talking about partial nudity. I'm getting distracted."

She laughed and pulled her hand free of his, running her fingers slowly down his chest to his abs. "Distracted. Is that what you call it?" She smirked as she bumped deliberately over his waistband and then laughed loudly when he grabbed her hand and pulled it back up to hold it firmly against his chest.

"Veronica," he warned.

"Logan," she said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Are you going to make me move to the other side of the couch?"

"We could move." She could barely maintain her straight face as he grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Veronica, you're torturing me. Let's work this out and then we can take Backup down to the beach for a walk. Then you can put your hands wherever you want."

"Ooh, wherever?"

"Yes, wherever." His response was somehow both resigned and lewd at the same time.

"Okay, then instead of taking Backup out, let's go to Amy's and I'll put my hands on your ice cream once mine's gone." Logan burst into laughter and sat up, turning and pushing into the opposite corner of the couch. 

"So you want me for my ice cream. Okay then." She moved toward his end of the couch and he put up a hand. "Uh uh. You stay at your end, missy." She made a pouting face at him and he shook his head with a grin. "Nope, not working. So, we don't tell your dad yet, or maybe ever, so he doesn't make you break up with me. What else?"

She gave an exaggerated sigh and when he shook his head again, she wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue. "Fine. Back to business. We go back to your house first thing in the morning and you get to start watching homemade porn and I'll sit out in the front room and do homework. Do you have any idea when your dad's coming home? He said end of the week when you talked to him on Tuesday or Wednesday, right?" He nodded. "What does that usually mean to him? Friday? Or Sunday?"

"He's erratic. There's no way to know and if I call him to ask, he's gonna know something's up. I would never call him because I was concerned. He'd know that I was trying to figure out when he was coming home to avoid him discovering something I was doing. He'd tell me next week and then jump in the car to get here and try to catch me doing something wrong."

She shook her head at him. "Ugh, Logan, I'm sorry but he's the worst."

He sighed. "You don't actually have to tell me. I already know. I guess I was just hoping maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. So then, what happens if he shows up?"

"I hop up off the couch, go to the bedroom door and look in, say, oh, he must be in the bathroom, and close the door. You then pull the shelving back into place, quietly, and come out like you did just go in there to use the bathroom. As long as we're in the pool house, he won't open the units and see that you've been in there. As you watch each tape, mark who's on it on the tape, if you know; pull anything with you on it out; dump your stuff in one box, his in another; and then when you're done, we'll take the boxes out with us. We have to figure out where to put them for safekeeping, while you're working in there and when you're done. Watch without the sound so he doesn't overhear if he walks in. Once you're done and we've got the tapes secure, we'll decide if we need to bring Dad in on this and then, we have a talk with your dad."

"I don't want you there."

"Like hell. The only way that happens is if we've got Dad involved instead. You cannot confront him on your own." They stared at each other for a minute before Logan nodded and dropped his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay. Sounds like we have a plan. So, hop up. I believe I owe you ice cream." He stood up and reached for her hand to pull her up. She let him pull her tightly against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. 

"Backup, come on," Veronica said, moving away from Logan to grab the leash.

"I thought you wanted ice cream," Logan said, his eyebrows raised.

"That just wouldn't be fair to the dog," she answered as she snapped the leash onto Backup's collar. She straightened up and reached for his hand. "Now, come on. Me and my hands have places to be." 


	32. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, here's my periodic expression of gratitude to KMD0107 who's always amazing and supportive. I've learned a lot from her during this process. Thanks too, to all the regular reviewers. The comments make me SO happy!

Veronica stretched out on Logan's bed, taking long deep breaths to try to calm her nerves. Logan was in the shower—had been for a while. He'd said he was going to do his best to wash the slimy feeling off his skin—and out of his soul—after spending five hours watching sex tape after sex tape. The box filled with tapes of Aaron with a multitude of women, and several teenage girls, was pushed to the farthest forward place in her trunk, covered in sandy blankets and other detritus they'd piled out of Logan's car into her own. Three tapes with Logan on them, two with Lilly and one with Caitlyn, were hidden at the bottom of her messenger bag.

She drifted off into a fitful sleep, still on edge from spending all that time on guard, waiting for Aaron to walk in on them, and woke with a shriek when she felt a hand on her arm. "Veronica, babe, it's just me." Her eyes came into focus and she found Logan sitting on the edge of the bed, concern and exhaustion all over his face. "Veronica? Wake up."

"I'm awake." She sat up and leaned into him. "You're dressed already."

"Yeah. I usually do that after I get out of the shower." He put his arms around her and stroked her back, laying his cheek against the top of her head. "This day. Ugh. What a crappy, crappy day."

"We've had some really bad Saturdays over the last couple of weeks," she said in a wry voice. "I think we need to plan a much better Saturday next week." She felt him nod against the top of her head.

"Something simple. Maybe your dad will take us to the zoo."

She leaned back to look at him. "You want to make plans with my dad?"

"Well, last week was finding out...what Duncan did to you. This week was a personal sex tape extravaganza. I need something a little more wholesome in my life." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down onto her shoulder.

"Dad will flip if we ask him to take us to the zoo. He loves it there. I think that's a great idea. But, Logan—" she stroked the back of his head "—the day's not over. I think you need to call Aaron." 

He stiffened in her arms, then straightened up slowly. "Yeah, I was thinking about that while I was in the shower. We need to get the tapes out of here and someplace safe, then we need to arrange the conversation with him. I can't just hide out at your house forever but we've essentially declared ourselves by taking all of his little keepsakes. I can't just keep coming and going, never knowing when he's going to turn up and realize what's happened. Even once he does come home, who knows when he'll go in there next; he could go straight in and realize that everything's gone, or it might be weeks before he notices. I can't just wait around for him to figure it out; he's likely to lash out first, before I can make him understand why it's in his best interests not to."

Veronica shuddered and tightened her arms around him. "You _can_ hide out at my house, indefinitely if necessary, but you're right, it would be best if we could just have this out and come to an understanding. He should just go back to LA, let your mom come home to Neptune, and no one will ever have to know about him occasionally going from Action Hero to Porn Star."

"Or about the child pornography and statutory rape," Logan added grimly. "But all the evidence exists, in a safe place, and if anything happens to any of us, he's going down."

"Okay, well, let's try to keep the conversation a little lighter than 'you're going down', shall we? We don't want him feeling any more threatened than absolutely necessary. And as for the safe place, I lined that up while you were in the shower, at least until we can get a safe deposit box or a bus station locker." She leaned away from Logan and smirked at his skeptical face.

"A bus station locker? Are we stuck in a 70's movie?"

"Okay, the safe deposit box is a more likely option, just not in Neptune. We can't be sure someone won't sell us out here. I never underestimate the corruption of this town. But today, I've got a spot that he'll never think of, that will absolutely not sell us out." She gave him a gentle kiss, then stood up and grabbed her bag. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" he asked as he followed her down the stairs and out the front door. "Wallace's? Do you think that's a good idea? I don't want to bring the wrath of Aaron down on them."

She glanced over her shoulder, looking at him speculatively. She pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose as she shook her head. "No, not Wallace's. My dad will find out if we do that and we're not ready for him to know yet—or maybe ever—if we can make it work. No, we're going someplace else but I think I'm gonna hold onto this information for a bit longer. I don't think you're going to like it at first."

They'd reached her car and he had started to open her door but, at that statement, he stopped and looked at her. "Then don't you think you should tell me so we can talk it through?"

She gave a little laugh. "You wanna talk it through? What relationship self-help book are you reading?"

He frowned at her. "Veronica. We're in this together. Shouldn't we be working out the details together? I know you don't want me going off and doing my own thing with Aaron—don't you think I feel the same way?"

She sucked in a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head before laying her hand on his chest. "I know you do and I'm not doing my own thing with Aaron. I've just worked out a secure hiding place while we are dealing with him. As to the location, can you just trust me on this? It's the best spot. I swear."

"You know I trust you. I just don't get the secrecy. Aren't we going to your mystery location right now? I'm gonna know in, what? A few minutes? An hour? Some undisclosed amount of time. Why not just tell me?"

"Honestly, cuz I don't want to listen to you bitch and moan for the next fifteen minutes." She tilted her head and gave him a flirty smile. "See, I've disclosed the amount of time. I'm the most forthcoming girlfriend you've got." She rose up on her toes and kissed him again. "Now come on, let's go."

He gave a heavy sigh and opened her door. "I think I'm gonna deserve some kind of prize for this level of tolerance."

"I'll see what I can do," she answered with a grin and slid into the car.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were deep in 02 territory and Logan still wasn't sure where they were going. Veronica pulled up to a small house with a chain link fence around it and turned the car off. "We're here. Could you get the box out of the trunk?" She turned to get out of the car and he reached over to lay his hand on her forearm.

"You're absolutely sure about this, Veronica? We can't have anyone looking at these. Paying a blackmailer later is not going to improve this situation."

Veronica turned back to face him. "You said you trusted me. This will be okay. I promise." She reached up to cup his cheek with her hand. "Stop worrying please." He nodded and she dropped her keys in his hand. "Don't lock my keys in the trunk." 

"I think I can manage that," he said sourly. "Trust me."

She laughed and opened her door. "Absolutely." 

Logan got out of the car and went back to the trunk, shoving all of the extra things they'd dumped in to obscure the box out of the way and lifting it up onto his shoulder. There were twenty-six mini video cassettes with footage, plus the blank that had been in the machine, and four cassettes still in the plastic of a six-pack. He'd pulled out three cassettes that had footage of him and it bothered him that it seemed like two were missing.  He'd decided that either Aaron hadn't purchased all the tapes in six-packs or, if he had, he must have another tape player somewhere and the missing tapes were probably some of his favorites so were with that other player. Maybe with him at the Los Angeles house.  _Ugh, his favorite home-made porn; that is just nauseating._

The tapes with footage each had Logan's notes on the labels so he would never have to watch the videos again to know which ones held what. If he knew the women with Aaron, their names were written on the label; if he didn't know them, he'd just jotted hair color and his guess on their age. Some had been taped over; the footage started with one woman and suddenly jumped to another. There were a couple of tapes devoted solely to Homecoming Queens; Aaron had been announcing the Homecoming Queen at Neptune High for the last five years and the pool house had been remodeled four years ago and all four since then had made an appearance on the Echolls' pool house stage. Logan had recognized the last two from his own time at NHS and the other two were identifiable because they'd all worn their sashes for at least part of the encounters.

The whole thing made Logan want to throw up but he realized that those tapes, and the other ones including teen-aged girls, were his most formidable weapons. He shoved Veronica's keys in his pocket and slammed the trunk shut. He hoped Veronica knew what she was doing, trusting an 02'er with this very sensitive information. He walked through the gate and up the stairs, stepping cautiously into the open door. "Veronica?"

"Mr. Logan!" Logan stopped short, unable to believe what he was seeing. 

"Mrs. Navarro, is this your house?" He glanced beyond his old housekeeper to his girlfriend, sitting comfortably on the worn couch. "Veronica? I don't understand."

"We needed a safe place, outside of your dad's influence and I thought of Mrs. Navarro. She agreed to let us stash the box here for the next few days. They'll be safe." She got up from the couch and took his free hand. 

"But Weevil..."

"Don't worry about Eli, Mr. Logan, he would not do anything to compromise Miss Veronica or me."

"Mrs. Navarro, please, it's just Veronica. Logan, come on, please." She tugged on his hand and tipped her head to Mrs. Navarro who apparently understood her and walked toward a hallway.

"This way." Logan reluctantly let Veronica pull him after the older woman to a small, neat bedroom. Mrs. Navarro opened a closet door, revealing a rectangular hole in the floorboards into an open crawl space. Logan looked at Veronica, who nodded at him, and he dropped to his knees and placed the box into the hole. The patch of flooring that acted as the crawl space cover was leaning against the wall and he shifted it back into place.

"Give it a smack," Mrs. Navarro said, making a fist and then pantomiming a quick pounding motion. He smiled for the first time since he'd entered the house and hammered his fist soundly against the wood. It popped neatly into the space and became nearly invisible. He stood up and backed out of the closet and Mrs. Navarro closed the door.

"Well, that's that," she said, then looked at Logan and Veronica with a smile. "Can I interest anyone in cookies?"

Veronica clapped her hands then put her arm around Logan. "Yay! Cookies!"

Twenty minutes later, Logan found himself alone with Mrs. Navarro when Veronica excused herself to the bathroom. They'd eaten cookies and listened to Mrs. Navarro express her relief that Lynn was alive and then reminisce about what a nice boy Logan always had been. Logan told her that he hoped she would come back to work for them once his mother came home and Mrs. Navarro had actually gotten teary and hugged him. "I would love to come back and help your poor mother get better. And take care of you too, Mr. Logan; you're too skinny." Veronica walked back into the room at that moment.

"He really needs you to teach him how to make your chocolate chip cookies," she said with a smile, kissing his cheek before slipping back into the chair next to him.

"Mr. Logan? Cook? No, I don't think so." 

"Oh yeah, we sorta have an agreement," Logan said. "I hope this works out. I'd love to have you back again. No one else they've hired since you left can cook worth a damn."

Mrs. Navarro broke into a huge smile just as the front door opened and Weevil walked in.

"Veronica Mars. And Boytoy. What are you doing in my house?"

"Eli. You will treat my guests with respect." She began to speak rapidly to Weevil in Spanish and his face reddened. He looked up at Logan, who grinned smugly. Weevil's eyes narrowed and he frowned. Mrs. Navarro's voice stopped with an upward lilt to her voice suggesting a question.

" _Si, Abuela,"_ Weevil said obediently and he gave Logan a resigned look. "Your belongings are safe here. They won't be disturbed. You have my word."

Logan nodded. "Thanks, Weevs. I appreciate it." He looked at Veronica who was watching them cautiously. "Veronica trusts you so I guess I need to also." He held out his hand to Weevil, who rolled his eyes but shook the offered hand. They both smirked as they pulled their hands back, then Logan looked at Veronica. "So, we should probably get going. We've still got things to do."

"Yeah, you're right. First though..." She turned back to Mrs. Navarro. "So, you're clear...if something happens to us, you need to get this box to my dad and tell him to look in the vent over my bed."

"V? What is this about?" Weevil looked at Logan angrily. "What have you gotten her into?"

Logan opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. _He's right. This is my mess._

"Weevil, when have I ever needed help to get into something? And I'm just being overly cautious. Don't worry about it." Veronica's eyes darted back and forth between them and Logan was pretty sure that she knew that he didn't exactly disagree with what Weevil had to say. 

"Mmm-hmm. I'm sure." Weevil glared at Logan again, then turned to face his grandmother. "I've got to meet Felix pretty soon. Did you need anything before I leave again?"

"No, _nieto_. Be safe. And don't be late," she said as she hugged him. He glanced over her shoulder, continuing to glare at Logan; his eyes daring Logan to make fun of him. There was no risk of that—Logan was actually a little jealous as he watched his old housekeeper show affection to her grandson.

"We need to go too," Veronica said. "Thanks for your help, Mrs. Navarro."

"I'm glad you called. I'm happy if I can help you bring Mrs. Lynn home."

"That's the goal," Veronica answered and then she was caught up in the older woman's embrace. Logan smiled affectionately as he watched his generally prickly girlfriend stiffen in shock, then try to relax and accept the hug. His eyes met Weevil's and they both grinned as they watched Veronica squirm.

" _Abuelita,_ give the girl a break. They need to go." Mrs. Navarro released Veronica, and then pulled Logan into her embrace. He didn't flinch like both Veronica and Weevil had; he hugged back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Navarro. This is a huge help."

"You be careful, both of you. Your father..." Mrs. Navarro abruptly stopped talking and pulled back from Logan. "Just be careful."

Logan nodded at her and glanced behind him for Veronica's hand. "We will." He pulled her toward the door. He didn't look at Weevil, uncomfortable with what he was probably thinking at this point. They stepped out onto the porch and walked back down to Veronica's car, side-stepping Weevil's motorcycle as they went.

"See, I told you it was a good spot," Veronica said.

"Yeah, until Weevil showed up. Now he's wondering what's going on and he's probably gonna talk." He sighed heavily, then pulled Veronica's keys out of his pocket and unlocked her door. 

"He won't. He may not like _you_ but _we've_ got an arrangement. This puts me in his debt and he knows there's value there. He won't talk." Logan opened her door and she started to slide in.

"Veronica! Echolls! Hold up!" Weevil called from the porch then headed for them.

"And here comes the shakedown," Logan said quietly.

"You're wrong. Just wait," Veronica answered. Weevil walked up, ignoring Logan, looking only at Veronica as he leaned against her car.

"So, V, umm, I don't know what the two of you are up to but..." He finally glanced at Logan but quickly looked back at Veronica. "Look, if you need any help, you know you can always call me. _Abuela_ 's in there crossing herself and that can't mean anything good. Just make sure you call if you're in trouble." He shifted his eyes to Logan again and sneered. "That includes if the trouble's with him. I'm not gonna let you get hurt trying to dig your jackass boyfriend out of a hole."

"Wow, thanks, Weevs. You really know how to make a guy feel loved."

"Logan, stop. Thanks, Weevil. I know I can count on you if I need you." Veronica said seriously. "Logan appreciates it too, even if the two of you can't communicate without insults."

Logan smirked and leaned his arm against the top of her open door. "I didn't insult anyone. Did you hear me insult anyone?" Weevil rolled his eyes and smirked back as he rubbed his hand over the top of his head. 

"Just tell me if you're gonna be gettin' into something. Okay?"

"Well, when you put it that way...if I call you later, there's probably a reason, even if I don't say, 'Eli, put on your cape, we need you to save the day'." Both boys snorted out laughs but sobered quickly.

"So something is happening. Do you need anything from me now?"

"No. It's probably nothing. Like I said before, I'm probably being overly cautious. But you offered, so..." She grinned and punched Weevil in the shoulder, then got into the car. Logan closed her door and then turned to Weevil, offering his hand again. Weevil's lip curled up for a moment, then he slapped Logan's open hand companionably and offered his fist to bump.

"Thanks, man."

"It's for her, not you. That girl needs all of us keeping her out of the fire. It's gonna be so much more trouble if we don't work together. But understand...the minute her trouble is you...any unholy alliance we've got going is over. You get me?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I get you. As long as _you_ understand...that goes both ways."

Weevil nodded back. "Yep, we're good. Call if you need me." He turned and walked back up toward his house and Logan walked around the car and got into the passenger seat.

"So, nice bro bonding out there, hmm?" Veronica asked as she pulled away from the curb.

"I don't know if I'd go that far. More like establishment of a common interest and then mutual threats." Logan bounced his head from side to side, stretching out his neck. "It was good."

"Excellent. I told you I picked a good spot." 

"So where to now?"

"My place. We've got to drop off your tapes and a bit of an explanation letter. You know, what I told Mrs. Navarro to have Dad look for if things go all bad. I really don't think it's gonna be necessary but we've got to cover our bases, ya know."

Logan reached over and ran his hand down her upper arm and then laid his hand on her leg. "Should we just tell your dad and have _him_ talk to Aaron with me? Leave you out of this entirely? I couldn't stand it if he hurt you."

She moved one hand down from the steering wheel and laced her fingers through his. "If he's to the point of hurting me, he's probably already taken you out," she said quietly. Logan groaned and she squeezed his hand. "But, listen, there's no upside to that for him. He's gonna be pissed but it would be monumentally stupid to physically attack us. No, this is gonna work and keeping Dad out of this is just a show of good faith on our part. If something happens, we've made arrangements so he'll know but as long as Aaron will play along, all we want is for your mom to be able to come back here and for both of you to be safe from him. He'll see the benefit. He's not dumb."

"No, but he's used to getting his way. And getting outplayed by a seventeen year old girl is not going to go over well." Veronica smirked at that statement but that made Logan even more concerned. "He's not Lamb, Veronica. I know you get a thrill out of outsmarting the rest of us mere mortals but Aaron's pretty sure he's a god. And he's played against gods in the movies; he knows they don't have to pay the price for their bad behavior."

"Stop worrying. Get my phone and put Weevil's number in your phone so we can both call in the cavalry if needed." She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. "And calm down. Dad's home and you look like a stressed out cat." She parked and switched the car off, then pulled him toward her over the console. "I think you need distracting." She laid a hand against the back of his neck and pulled him for a kiss. As she trailed a line of kisses from his lips to his ear and down his neck, he slid his arm around her waist and tried to tug her closer. She nipped at his collarbone, then drew back slightly. "It's a little too close of quarters in here for this. Not to mention, it's broad daylight and my dad's right inside. But you look a little less like you're going to snap." She gave him one more quick kiss and then reached behind his seat, pulling her messenger bag into the front seat. "Come on, let's go. We've still got a lot to do today."

* * *

Veronica opened the front door to the apartment, ready to bluff enough for both she and Logan to keep her dad from realizing there was something going on. Logan's emotions were a little too close to the surface right now and she didn't want him giving any secrets away if they could help it. She started to call out then spotted her father in the kitchen, laughing and smiling at Alicia Fennel, who was sitting at the bar, her head thrown back as she laughed. Veronica stopped short, causing Logan to bump into her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her, like he was keeping her from falling, as he righted himself.

"Ah, it's my lovely daughter and her constant shadow," Keith said in a loud, jovial voice.

Veronica had been prepared to deal with her dad but the surprise of finding Mrs. Fennel in her kitchen threw her off. She felt Logan squeeze her arms, then heard his voice next to her.

"Keith...Mrs. Fennel...what are the two of you up to on this fine afternoon?" Veronica glanced up at her boyfriend and found the stressed look totally gone. He actually seemed flirty, not literally, but he was turning on the same charm that translated to flirty with the right recipient.

"We just came back from lunch," Keith said. "Alicia wanted me to try someplace new down on the Boardwalk."

"Oh, that new sushi fusion place?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Alicia answered. "It's finally slowing down enough that you don't have to wait for an hour to get a seat. Have you been there?"

"Nah, my parents got invited to their Grand Opening but I don't usually do sushi places. Too much risk of cross-contamination with shellfish on the knives and cutting boards. It puts a damper on the night to end it with a tracheotomy."

"Oh my God!" Alicia exclaimed. "I guess. You'd think they'd be more careful."

"If I loved sushi I could tell them and they could make sure to use fresh tools. That's what I do at table side grill places. But I don't care enough about sushi to bother."

"I can't believe you went to a sushi place," Veronica said, looking at her father with narrowed eyes. "You're never wanted sushi before."

"It's an Asian fusion place, Veronica. They had more than sushi. But, as it turns out, I didn't mind the California roll."

"Ah," laughed Logan. "You like one of the ones that will kill me. I'm a little worried now."

"Gotta keep my daughter's boyfriend on his toes," Keith said with a grin and everyone laughed but Veronica.

"We've got some stuff to take care of," she said, grabbing Logan's hand. "We'll just be here for a few minutes and then we've got to go."

"All right, honey. We're actually headed out right now. Be sure you're home by 12:30 AM. Okay?" He looked at both Veronica and Logan as he said that then walked around the island and gestured Alicia ahead of him to the door. Veronica was silent as she watched them go.

"Of course. We won't be late," Logan said, filling the empty air. "Have a good afternoon."

"You guys too," Keith said and Alicia gave them a wave as they disappeared out of the front door. Veronica gave a heavy sigh and headed for her room, dragging Logan along behind her.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked. "We were kidding about your dad killing me with sushi. What was with the freeze-out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I don't think my dad is plotting to kill you with shellfish. Don't be stupid." She dropped his hand and whirled away from him so she wouldn't have to look at the surprise and hurt that crossed his face. She sat down at her desk to power up her laptop.

"Okay," he said slowly and she heard her bed creak as he sat down. "Do you want to tell me what's actually bugging you then?"

"Nothing's bugging me, other than the obvious; we're getting ready to have a throw down with your dad who's prone to physical violence."

"Oh. Well, that's understandable." She heard the bed creak again and she was pretty sure he was stretching out on the mattress. He was silent then and she opened her word processing program so she could write out the letter to put in the vent with the tapes. She did her best to ignore her guilty feelings over snapping at Logan and lying about what was bothering her. She was nearly done with the letter to her dad, explaining the camera setup, the contents of the three tapes with the letter, the location of the others, and what they expected to accomplish in confronting Aaron, when Logan's voice broke her concentration. 

"Look, I think we need to re-think this plan."

She snapped her head around to look at him. He wasn't laying on the bed as she'd expected; he was seated, leaning against the wall behind him, with his knees up, elbows resting against them and the heels of his hands pressed against his forehead.

"What are you talking about?"

He glanced up and she sucked in a breath at the tormented look on his face.

"Logan! What's wrong?" She jumped up and crossed to the bed, climbing up to kneel next to him. "What's the matter?"

He leaned his head into his hands again, obscuring his face again. "You can't come with me to deal with Aaron. When your dad comes back, we'll tell him everything and he can come with me to try and get Aaron to go back to L.A. and let Mom come home. It's not safe for you. I don't want to risk you because we're hoping your dad doesn't have to find out about my sex tapes." He looked up at her again. "You're right, dealing with my violence-prone dad is too big of a risk."

"I never said that," she protested. "We're taking the necessary precautions. We just need to do this and keep Dad out if we can."

"I know you're trying to handle this but obviously you're upset enough to snap at both your dad and me. You don't need to be involved." He reached for her hands. "It means so much that you want to help me but..."

"Logan, stop." She hung her head, too embarrassed to look at him. "This isn't about Aaron."

"It's okay, Veronica," he said. "It's totally understandable—"

"No, Logan, really, it's not Aaron. It was just easier to say that. It didn't occur to me that you would react...like this." She looked up at his confused face. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you were making me do something I wasn't okay doing. I get how much that bothers you." She moved to sit next to him, pulling his arm around her shoulders and cuddling into his chest. "I don't want you meeting with your dad without me. Really."

He leaned his head against hers and sighed. "You're sure? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" 

"I'm absolutely sure." She slid her arm around his waist. 

"Then why were you acting so weird with your dad? You're usually better at hiding that you're planning something devious." 

She chuckled against his chest. "Thanks. Most people wouldn't take that as a compliment..."

"I think this is the sign that we're a perfect match because most people probably wouldn't mean it as a compliment," he said and kissed the top of her head. "So, are you going to tell me what's really bugging you?"

Veronica pressed tightly into his side. "That looked like a date."

He looked down at her with confusion on his face for a moment, then she saw comprehension dawn. "Oh. Your dad and Mrs. Fennel. Yeah. I thought that too. That's what's bothering you?" He smoothed her hair behind her ear as she nodded. "Are you concerned that this will make things weird with Wallace? Personally, I think it'll be pretty funny to watch him. As psycho as he gets when we kiss in front of him...it's gonna be hilarious to see him freak out over them. And if they get married, you guys can get bunk beds..."

"But my mom's getting better so she can come home. He can't have a girlfriend when she gets here." 

"Veronica," he said in a quiet voice, "she left him. He may not be willing to try again. She's been gone for more than a year and—"

"—she could have been with Jake even when she was here," Veronica finished sadly.

"Maybe. We don't know. And your dad might not be willing to take a chance on her again. If you want to give him the chance to decide, you need to 'fess up about putting your mom in the rehab center so he can start thinking about what he wants."

"He's gonna be so mad at me when he finds out about the money." She pulled her arm back from where it lay around his waist and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "But if I don't tell him, he's gonna keep spending time with Alicia, and that's not fair either. But you're right; he may not want her back. He basically told me that a few months ago when I got mad that he wasn't looking for her. Or maybe she'll try to get back with Jake and not even try to get back with Dad, who knows."

"Have you called to check on her?" Logan asked.

"No, they said that she couldn't receive calls."

"But couldn't you just check to see how she's doing? They probably won't tell you much but you did pay them cash up front, so it seems to me that they owe you something, even if it's only a little information. Why don't we finish up this mess with my dad and we'll figure out what's happening with your mom next?" He kissed her temple and she nodded.

"Okay. I just have to print the note and then put everything into the vent. Are you ready to call Aaron?"

"Yeah, I guess. Kiss for luck?" He smiled down at her and she twisted up to him, catching his jaw in her hands and pulling him to her. She let Logan's mouth and hands sweep the stressful thoughts out of her head for a while and did her best to do the same for him. When she started to regain rational thought a while later, she was stretched out on her back with her legs locked around his hips. Her hands stroked through Logan's hair while her head rocked back against the mattress, her shirt gaping open with his mouth on one breast and his hand on the other. She drew in a deep breath and tried to regain some coherence.

"So, feeling lucky yet?" she asked, a little breathless.  He snorted a laugh against her skin and she giggled at the tickling sensation. 

"A lot luckier than I deserve," he answered and smoothed his tongue over her skin once more before rolling from the vee of her legs and onto his side. He smoothed his fingers over the spot he'd just been working at with his mouth and his brow furrowed. "Nothing low cut for a couple of days. I may have gotten a little carried away here." 

"You weren't the only one," she said and they just smiled at each other for a moment. 

"So, I guess I've had my kiss for luck and it's time to get back to business," Logan said, reaching for the sides of her front-clasp bra, pulling them together gently to click closed before beginning to button her shirt back up. When her clothes were back in order, he pushed himself upright and pulled her to a seated position. "All right, you print your letter and I'll call Aaron and tell him I need to see him when he gets home. Wouldn't it just figure, after all this stress, he's probably going to say he's flying off to Europe for two months and all this worrying will have been for nothing."

"That doesn't seem likely," she answered as she hit print. Logan was digging through her bag, looking for his phone while she wrapped the page around one of the tapes and stood on her bed to pull the vent loose and tuck her contraband into the hiding space. She pushed the vent back into place and turned around to get off the bed. Logan was sitting in her desk chair, the phone to his ear, an unreadable look on his face. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Well, you were right. No Europe trip. He left a voicemail while we were otherwise occupied. He's home already. And from his tone of voice, I'm pretty sure he knows."


	33. Out of the Frying Pan

Veronica pressed the play button on Logan's voice mail for the third time and watched Logan where he lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, his expression tense.

_"Son, I'm home and I think we need to talk. I'm kinda surprised you're not here since I told you to lay low. I haven't seen you on TMZ this week though so I guess that's something at least. Get home as soon as you get this. We've got things to work out."_

"I don't know, Logan," Veronica said thoughtfully. "He didn't sound as crazed as I would expect if he'd realized his stash was gone."

"Then what do we have to work out?"

"Well, if nothing else, you've got a recently returned from the dead mother and he doesn't know you knew she was really alive. This would be something a normal parent would want to discuss." She closed the phone and laid it on her desk.

"Well, that takes it out of the conversation options then," Logan said bitterly. "Aaron's not into the things that normal parents do."

"Logan, don't do that. You're letting him get in your head and I don't think he's even trying yet." She walked over to the bed and lay on her side next to him, stroking his hair. "I have a suggestion. Call him back and tell him that we were about to go get dinner and see if he'll meet us somewhere. If he'll meet us, I'm sure that'll mean he doesn't know about the tapes yet. He wouldn't want to have that conversation in public. We, on the other hand, would prefer some place with witnesses. But if he says no, we still won't know for sure. It just gives you another chance to see how he sounds before we meet up with him at the house."

He looked up at her with a frown. "If he knows, he'll tell me not to bring you home with me."

"So?" she scoffed.

He finally smiled and she kissed his forehead. "Yeah, I guess that's right. It's not like I'm looking for his approval at this point. Bringing you home with me hardly seems defiant if he already knows I've stolen all his home-made porn."

"Exactly. And I think you need to try to get that to really sink into your head before we see him. Remember that you're holding the cards here, not Aaron. Don't let him get to you." Logan sighed and laid a hand over his eyes.

"I know you can't really get it, Veronica, but he's always in my head. It's easier to ignore when he's not around but I've never really stood in front of him and said no. I never do what he wants but I don't take him on either. I'm not sure that I can."

"What about that thing with the donation to the homeless shelter?" She lifted his fingers off his face and peeked under his hand, trying to 'cute' a smile out of him. "That was taking a pretty big stand against him."

"I snuck that one in while he wasn't looking. I was just disgusted with him acting all man of the people when I'd just watched him sell out on another pile of crap movie. And it's like I said; I didn't come at him directly. And when we were back at the house, he was in charge again. And I didn't do anything to try to stop him."

'Stop what?' came very close to escaping from Veronica's mouth but she knew Logan was in no state of mind for that kind of conversation. And the truth was, she needed to be able to keep herself under control and getting more lurid details about Aaron's mistreatment of his son—the guy she was pretty sure she was in love with—wasn't going to help her maintain her composure. Instead she went another direction. "Now you need to get out of your own head," she said. "You're psyching yourself out before we even see him. I can't take my shirt off every time you need distracting so you're gonna have to figure out how to do it for yourself."

She knew she'd had some success when he uncovered his eyes and looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure. I expect that both my dad and Clemmons will have some choice words for me if that's what I try doing to help when you get nervous about Midterms."

"Why would I get nervous about Midterms? That sounds more like you. And even if I did, there are places for private distraction on campus. That girls' bathroom that you use as an office, for example." He smirked at her. "In fact, I had a pretty awesome dream the other night about us in there with you up on the counter with your legs wrapped around my waist..."

"Logan!" she scolded with a laugh.

"Come on, that's hot! I'll show you next week and we'll see what you think then." He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her hips, pulling her tightly against him. "You're never going to want to leave that bathroom."

"Somehow I don't see the bathroom being on your list of acceptable 'first time' locations," she teased, "so I would think you're gonna want to come out eventually."

"That is an excellent point," he said. "See how well we go together? I'm the idea man and you're the practical voice, making sure all the finer points are considered." He nosed in past her hair to nibble on her ear. "You're so right about no first time in a bathroom."

"Okay, I think we may have gone a little too far with this distraction. Why don't we get back on track here..."

"Nope, that was exactly the right amount of distraction. You helped me remember why we're doing this." He kissed her forehead and sat up, pulling her along with him. "Where should we invite Aaron for dinner?"

"Oh, umm...someplace where we can sit in a corner and not have to deal with fans coming up constantly." Her face lit up. "I know. There's that little diner you like for after surfing. They're not very busy this time of day. We get a seat back in the corner and put his back to the door so no one notices him; privacy with people still around in case he wants to freak out on us."

"Sounds good. We should be able to get there quicker than he can and can make sure we get the seats we like. All right then. I'm calling." He leaned down to kiss her temple. then stood up and went to her desk for his phone. Veronica went looking for her shoes so she'd be ready to go as soon as he was.

Logan sat at the desk and took a deep breath before hitting the call button. "Here goes nothing."

Veronica sat back on the edge of her bed, pulling her boots on and watching Logan. He was fidgety as he waited for Aaron to pick up. His eyes shot up to hers and she knew Aaron had answered.

"Hey, Dad, I just got your message; when did you get home?" Logan held up his hand and beckoned her over. She jumped up quickly and crossed over to him. He pulled her down into his lap and tucked the phone between them so she could listen in.

_"–decided it was just time to come home and fill you in on what's going on."_

"Okay, well, Veronica and I were about to go out and get an early dinner at this little diner off the PCH. It's really quiet, especially this time of day. Do you maybe want to join us?"

_"Really? You want me to come have dinner with you and Veronica? That's very unexpected. I'd love to meet you guys. Where is it?"_

Veronica straightened up enough to watch Logan as he gave Aaron the name and location of the diner. She was sure now that Aaron didn't know about the tapes being gone yet and she was concerned that Aaron being too nice was going to throw Logan off again. His face was unreadable and his fidgeting had stopped so she had no idea what he was thinking at this point.

"Okay, Dad, we'll see you in forty-five minutes." Logan snapped the phone shut and dropped it on the desk, then wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Are you? What do you think now?"

"I think that, as usual, you were right; he doesn't know anything. And he's trying to act like a devoted dad, excited to come out and spend time with the offspring. When he realizes that we're not just having a bonding moment, he's really going to be mad."

She smoothed her hand over his forehead and combed her fingers through his hair, making it stand upright before she teased it back down. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I'm okay. I know you're concerned about the 'benefit of the doubt' thing but you don't need to be. The whole tape thing is messed up and, rationally, I know there's nothing redeemable about him. I really want there to be but I know that's not going to magically happen. But I'm going to approach this by trying to get him to agree that Mom's got reason to want to be apart and how he reacts is up to him. Maybe he'll be reasonable and when we tell him that we stumbled on the tapes, he'll just be embarrassed. I'm not expecting that but who knows? Miracles happen every day, right?" He tightened his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. "Now, let's get going. We don't want him getting there ahead of us."

Veronica stood up, then turned back to him and clasped her hands at the sides of his neck. "Whatever happens, whichever Aaron we get—miraculously rational guy or angry psychotic—it's not just you against him anymore. You know that, right?"

He reached up and mirrored her hands on his neck, pulling her down slightly so their foreheads rested together. "I do know that." Their eyes locked together and Veronica felt a hot surge in her chest that radiated out through her whole body. She could almost feel the words 'I love you' trying to escape her mouth but she didn't want that moment to be even remotely associated with anything about Aaron and she pressed her lips tightly together to stop them. An almost shy smile crossed Logan's face and she wondered if he knew what she was feeling. She released her hands and he did the same, then she reached for his hand to pull him upright.

"All right then. Into the fire we go."

* * *

Logan's head jerked up when the bell over the door rang out again and Veronica laid a hand on his knee. "Still not him. You need to calm down. Eat one of these cheese sticks. I can't eat them all."

"I know I'm freaking out; I'm sorry." He curled his fingers around the hand on his knee. "I just want him to get here so we can get this over with."

"Careful what you wish for, he just pulled up so it's show time." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck."

Logan stroked a finger down her cheek. "Thanks. You too." The bell over the door chimed again and this time Aaron stepped in, a baseball cap pulled down partially obscuring his face. Logan raised his hand to get his dad's attention and Aaron grinned and walked toward them.

"Son! It's great to see you." He clasped Logan's shoulder and then slid into the booth across from them. Their waitress stopped by to get Aaron's drink order and he asked for a soda. "And Veronica Mars. I must say, I'm happy to see that Logan's spending so much time with you lately. I think you've been a good influence on my son. At least, I'm assuming that you're why there hasn't been any negative Echolls' press coming from Neptune this week."

"I really don't think I'm the reason for that, Mr. Echolls," Veronica said scornfully but Logan was amused to see that his father didn't register her tone.

"Oh no, I'm always willing to give credit where credit's due; I like what I see in him when he's with you." Veronica sighed and Logan felt her scoot a little closer. He smiled down at her and stretched his arm behind her against the top of the booth. The waitress came by with Aaron's soda and asked if they wanted to order. Aaron looked at the basket of cheese sticks and another of onion rings and declined to order anything else, then snagged a cheese stick from the basket, dipped it in the marinara, and took a bite.

"So, Dad. What did you want to talk about? Mom getting back into her life?"

The smile slid off Aaron's face and he grimaced. "I don't think she understands what she did to us with this stunt. Pretending she was dead to the entire world. What an embarrassment."

Logan stiffened. "I don't think she went into this to embarrass anyone. I think she did this because her life was out of control and she couldn't see it getting any better. Then, once she knew that wasn't the answer, she did what she could to try to get herself back together."

Aaron's nose and forehead wrinkled in disbelief and a harsh snort escaped him. "Bullshit, Logan," he said in a low voice. "She humiliated me by outing mistakes I'd made to the press and this was just the next step. Now she's back hiding again, leaving me holding the bag." The disgust on Aaron's face was too much for Logan.

"Don't you think your 'mistakes' were humiliating for her? All the other women?" Logan felt Veronica's fingers pressing into his leg but he didn't see any reason to stop. "And she just wants to come home and not have to pretend that you're happily married; she just wants to try to get a life back where her husband isn't torturing and humiliating her every day." Logan saw Aaron's eyes flick over to Veronica, who had been silent throughout the exchange. Logan glanced at her also and saw that she was staring coldly at Aaron.

"You seem to know a lot about what your mother was thinking. Were you in on this with her from the beginning?"

"No, I wasn't in on some plan from the beginning," Logan said truthfully, "but I have spoken to her. And I don't think there is anything unreasonable about what she's willing to offer you. She wants to be able to come home and be free of living with you and pretending that we've got this rosy life. I want to stay here too. Since you're constantly reminding us how we're both so much trouble for you, why wouldn't you want to move to L.A. permanently and not bother with us anymore? You can screw whoever you want. No one will bother you about it." He heard Veronica gasp beside him and saw Aaron's face turn red with anger when he said 'you can screw whoever you want'.

"But I bet you still want me supporting both of you, right? I'm good enough to pay for your rich brat life but not good enough to be your parent?"

"I've been hoping you'd act like my parent for most of my life, with no luck. Why would I assume you wanted to do it now?" Logan shook his head in disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean? All I've done is try to turn you into a decent human being but you haven't really been interested. Now you're blaming me for what a little shit you've turned into?" Aaron sneered at Logan. "I've told your mother before; she's free to leave but she's getting nothing."

"Not really how a community property state works," Veronica said, and both Logan's and Aaron's heads turned to look at her. "You can't really just cut her off."

"You'd be surprised what someone like me can do. And you know, it looks like I was wrong before." He cocked his head as he looked at Veronica; his face hard and his eyes narrow as he studied her. "Is this your influence? He's been stupid his whole life, getting into plenty of trouble on his own, but he's never been defiant like this."

"Maybe he's just been worried you'd put him in the hospital again," Veronica said and if Logan hadn't been so afraid for her, he would have been thoroughly impressed.

"Look, we don't need to get into that," Logan said in a conciliatory tone. "All we wanted to do here was come to an understanding. You can move back to the house in Los Angeles so Mom can come home. It'll be better if you don't come around for now. Maybe, if you guys really do want to try to make your marriage work, the two of you can work on that later but right now, she needs the space to get better. That's all we're asking." Logan was feeling pretty good about how he was managing the conversation. He'd been afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his cool but so far, he thought he'd done pretty well.

"And why would I just move out of my own house, Logan?" Aaron looked at him scornfully. "From what your little girlfriend is saying, I'm guessing you're going to spin a tale of Daddy Dearest and wire coat hangers. Do you really want to tell the world that story? Some will believe you but most won't. You'll still be pathetic, just on a larger stage. Is that what you want?"

"No, it really isn't," Logan answered, a flare of anger nipping at his calm. "But what I won't mind doing is sending your sex tapes to TMZ. Especially the ones with the under-aged girls. Is that what _you_ want?"

Aaron went rigid, his angry face turning confused, and a little fearful. "What are you talking about?"

"You already know. Your little camera set-up in the pool house. Don't you think the tabloids would love to get their hands on those tapes? Just the ones with the Neptune High Homecoming Queens would get you quite a bit of tabloid coverage, I'd bet."

Aaron paled and he stared at Logan for a moment, then his eyes narrowed again and he gave Veronica a probing look. "I guess I was really wrong last week."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, disturbed by the intensity of Aaron's study of Veronica.

"I tried giving you some pointers on how to treat a nice girl. But you've been sleeping in that bed for four years and never managed to notice that camera before. That suggests to me that sweet little Veronica here was flat on her back in that bed and was apparently so bored by you that she had time to study the ceiling. Not such a nice girl after all." Aaron's lust-filled look at Veronica as he said that was sickeningly familiar to Logan. "In fact, it looks like she's a lot more like her slutty, dead best friend than I realized."

The cool on which Logan had been priding himself suddenly disintegrated and he slammed his hands on the table, using them to start to launch himself at Aaron. He was pulled to the side when Veronica's arms wrapped around his arm, tugging him against her. "Logan, no!" He dropped back onto the bench seat beside her, glaring at his father who was now grinning at him.

"So whose honor have I offended? Your first great love? Or this trampy little replacement?"

Logan vibrated with the anger now coursing through him and Veronica continued her vice grip on his arm. "Don't let him get to you," she murmured and Logan began to draw in deep breaths, trying to find his calm again.

"And what about your own tapes, Son? Does she know about those? Or did you hold onto them for when you wanted to remember what it was like to have full-sized breasts in your hands?"

Logan lurched forward again and Veronica pulled him back once more. "Yes, I know about them," she said quickly, as she laced her hand through Logan's, securing him even more tightly against her. "And given how the camera was set up, those were tapes that you had to make deliberately, tapes that the law would consider child pornography. The many tapes of you screwing adult women are just tasteless but the ones with the underage girls, and the ones you deliberately took of your underage son, they're criminal. So, unless you want to end up in jail, you need to do what Logan is asking you to do. You've got tonight to get what you want out of the house, and then we want the Neptune house left for Lynn and Logan. You're not welcome there unless you've cleared it with one of them first. If you don't, these tapes will go public." Her face was cold and her voice steady and Logan watched her with a strange combination of terror and arousal as she calmly engaged his father.

"Is that so?" Aaron said sarcastically. "And you don't think I can make both Lynn and Logan regret this little show of defiance? I'm not sure who you think you're dealing with but I'm not letting my son's latest piece of ass dictate my life. You think you're protecting him from the big, bad wolf? You're painting a target on him...and on yourself." He leered at Veronica, deliberately running his eyes down her torso, and Logan's blood ran cold.

"We know exactly who we're dealing with and honestly, I expected this from you. But despite everything you've put him through, your son was hoping that you really meant some of the things you've said in the time since you guys thought Lynn died." Logan frowned down at her but said nothing as his eyes shifted over to his father who looked surprised at her final sentence.

"Who says I didn't? But I see where that got me—kicked out of my own home so the woman who abandoned him can come back and feel good about herself. Threatened with more public humiliation and jail. But you know what? He's right about one thing. They are more trouble than they're worth. So I'll go to the Los Angeles house. I'll let you have the Neptune house, Logan. Maybe I'll just put it in your name. Feel free to bring your mother home if you want. I'll keep paying the bills. Just remember, this is your choice. I reached out to you and tried to make us a family and you chose to blackmail me instead." Aaron took a deep breath and then pushed himself out of the booth. "I'll be at the house tonight but I'll leave in the morning." He started to turn away and Logan spoke up.

"Look Dad, I'm not trying to blackmail you. I just want Mom to have a chance to get better and she can't do that with the conflict between you. I said before, maybe when she's better, you guys can try to work things out too. We haven't told anyone about the tapes, including Mom, and we don't plan to, as long as we're able to reach an understanding. I appreciate you being reasonable. I hope you believe that and you don't feel like you need to make us regret crossing you. We have the tapes stored in a safe place where no one's going to bother them, as long as nothing happens to any of us. Me, Veronica or her dad, Mom...I want everyone in my life safe and able to try to be happy. That includes you, Dad."

Aaron looked at him speculatively. "I'm not sure if I believe you but I do hope your mother doesn't disappoint you again. You're going way out on a limb for someone who's been abandoning you for most of your life. But I get it. I would have done almost anything for my mother too. I took more than one beating trying to protect her. But if this doesn't work out like you hope, you know where to find me if you need me." Logan watched his father's eyes brimming with tears. As he watched, the expected, single tear spilled over and ran down Aaron's cheek. "I love you, Son." Logan nodded and Aaron turned away and walked out of the diner. As the door closed behind him, Logan blew out a deep breath.

"And...Scene."

"What the hell just happened?" Veronica said in an agitated voice, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide with incredulity. "He was going full-on asshole, attacking us both big time, and then all of a sudden, you turned it around and before he leaves, you've got him crying and pledging his parental devotion? What the hell, Logan?"

"You've got to remember that Aaron's all about the show. He started trying to play the martyr and I just played along. You set it up perfectly, when you said I was hoping he'd meant the things he's said lately, about how important his family is. He's done this before, playing the misunderstood good guy, but he doesn't maintain it very long because I don't cooperate anymore. I never want to play along and give him the satisfaction of thinking that I think he's anything but a piece of shit so I don't give him what he needs to play that role all the way through. And when I don't play along and make him feel good about himself, he forgets what he's trying to play and lashes out instead. But I do know what my side of that act is supposed to look like and this time I went ahead and played along. And it worked just like I expected. Aaron can't resist a good scene. He's backed down for now and he's agreed to go to L.A. and the reality is, once he's there, he won't really want to come back. And I made sure to get in the part about our plan if he tries something so if the heartfelt moment at the end starts to seem fake to him, he'll still know that it isn't in his best interests to bother us."

Veronica blinked several times rapidly. "That was pretty impressive. Maybe you really should get into Drama. I seriously had no idea what you were doing and it turns out you were playing a role."

"Well, as hot as it was watching you verbally eviscerate him, I knew that was going to continue to escalate and I needed to get his focus off you. The way he was looking—leering—at you was scaring me."

"What are you talking about? All he did was insult me. And comment on what a flat-chested come-down I am from your prior conquests. I hardly think he was leering at me." She shook her head like the very idea was ridiculous.

"He insulted your looks because he knew that was someplace he could get under both of our skin. He got to stab at your confidence that I really want you _and_ make me angry enough to strike out and give him an excuse to give me a public beat-down. Luckily, you kept reeling me back in. And hopefully, you didn't buy into any of his comments." He lowered his head to look directly in her eyes. "You didn't buy any of that, did you?"

She met his glance, her lips pursed together, and shrugged her shoulders. "I know that I wasn't on my back and bored with you when I noticed the camera. And I know that we haven't actually had sex so I don't really think I meet the criteria for slutty. Although that fact is pretty much only because you keep on making me wait, so maybe I am slutty after all, I just haven't gotten the benefit of my sluttiness yet."

Logan laughed and shook his head. "That was an interesting stream of consciousness. You aren't slutty. And the part you avoided, where he tried to make you feel insecure about the fact that you're not bursting out of your top, just let me go on the record and say that I think you're perfect and you should know by now how much I love your top coming off. So don't let him get in your head about that."

She nodded and ducked her face into his shoulder. "Okay, I'll try. Now, can we get out of here?"

"Try hard. You're absolutely the only one I want. Now, don't you want any more mozzarella sticks and onion rings?" Logan picked up an onion ring and waved it in front of her.

"Yuggh, no. They're cold and congealed and he touched them. I wouldn't object to Amy's though."

He laughed as he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, his fingertips resting on her temple as he pulled her to him to kiss her forehead. "Nothing messes with your appetite, does it?"

"Hey, battling a dragon can make a girl hungry." She gave him a push and he scooted out of the booth, tugging her after him. As he stood up, he turned toward her and pulled her into his arms, leaning down to give her a long kiss.

"Did I mention how hot you were battling the dragon?" he asked when they finally broke apart. She smirked up at him.

"You mentioned something about that earlier. Did I mention how hot you were trying to defend my honor?"

"Really? You kept dragging me back; I figured you were getting pissed."

"I couldn't let you start a brawl with your father in a public place but, hell yeah, it was hot." She stretched back up and kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip before pulling away suddenly and catching his hand in hers to pull him toward the door.

"So I guess I need to find someone who you will let me beat up for you," he teased as she dragged him to her car.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to say 'oh no, you can't do that'." She peeked over her shoulder and gave him a flirtatious smile that he felt all through his body. "But I'm afraid I can't bring myself to say those words to you."

* * *

Veronica was dipping her spoon into the remains of Logan's ice cream when she realized what she hadn't asked yet. "Logan?"

"What? You want more?" he said with a grin. "I wish they had one of those humongous sundaes that if you finish you get your picture on the wall and free ice cream for a year. That would save me so much money in the long run." He ran an affectionate hand up her arm and tweaked her under her chin. "My tiny little eating machine."

"Ha ha, very funny. That's just the kind of thing a girl wants to hear," she pouted. He leaned down and caught her jutting lower lip between his own for just a moment before he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Mmm, sweet."

"I guess that's one benefit of having an eating machine for a girlfriend," she said in a sour voice.

"Oh stop. You know I meant that in a good way. You're just trying to take offense." He bopped her nose gently. "So, if you don't want more ice cream, what were you going to ask?"

"I never said I didn't want more ice cream. But that wasn't what I was going to ask." She dipped her spoon into his ice cream once more and popped it in her mouth. She noticed Logan watching her closely so she pulled the spoon out of her mouth slowly, then licked it dramatically, murmuring a pleasure-filled moan as she did so. She watched Logan's mouth drop open and she burst into laughter and dropped the spoon on the table.

"That's it," he said. "No more public displays of dessert for you." He kissed her neck as she continued to laugh. "You laugh now but we're never eating ice cream out again. You'll be sorry for teasing me."

She laughed harder. "Yeah, right. Like you'd dare deny me ice cream."

He laughed and nodded. "You're right. You've got my number." He scraped up the last of his ice cream and held the spoon up to her mouth. She smirked, and then took the bite.

"Okay, let's go." She pushed him and he scooted out of the booth.

"So what were you going to ask?" he repeated as they got into the car.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, I was just wondering. You said that Aaron's done that thing before, where he tries to make it seem like he's the good guy but you've never cooperated before and he ends up losing it instead. If you've had a way to stop him from...hurting you...why haven't you used it until now?"

Logan sighed. "The short answer is that I'm a stubborn idiot."

"I think I'm gonna need a slightly longer answer." Veronica pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed towards her apartment.

"With Aaron, I'm always going to lose. When I was younger, I did play along and it might buy me the moment but it never changed anything. He never decided I was worthwhile and stopped trying to–what did he say?—turn me into a decent human being. At a certain point, I guess I decided that if the outcome was always going to be the same, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking I thought he was worthwhile either." He paused and out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw him looking at her. "Sounds dumb, huh?"

"On one level, yeah. On another, it sounds brave to me. But I'm not really known for making decisions that everyone else would make." She glanced up and him and smiled. "So why did you go there with him tonight? Frankly, I think we had him on the run with the blackmail angle. Why'd you decide to give him that satisfaction today?"

"You."

"Nuh uh. I was the one doing the attacking. I wasn't trying to get you to be conciliatory."

"When I've refused to give him what he wanted before, I was the only one taking the beating. Tonight, watching how he was looking at you—the same way he looks at me—I wasn't going to risk setting him off. It was worth it to play his game if it meant a calmer resolution."

Veronica bristled. "I guess I'm a stubborn idiot too, because I don't like that you took his shit because of me. We were doing fine."

"Yeah, but there was no reason to escalate the argument. There's too much at stake right now with you and my mom both added to the mix. If we could get him to go away quietly, and stay away, playing his little game was for the best."

Veronica pulled into a space in the apartment parking lot and turned off the car before turning in her seat to face him. "We don't know that he's going to stay away."

Logan reached toward her and smoothed her hair behind her ear. "No, we don't, but we improved our odds tonight. And we're going to be alert. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

She smiled at him and reached for her door handle. "Same here." They got out and met at the front of the car, Logan tucking her under his arm as they walked toward the apartment. "If Dad's still out, let's get Backup and go down to the beach, 'kay?"

"That sounds good. Even if Backup doesn't need the run, let's still go. It's been a hard day and I'd like some time together before it's over."

"You're staying over tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not going home until Aaron's gone, that's for sure. But the time together I'm looking for isn't something I think I want to share with your dad."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Well, from the lights and the 'Don't Fear the Reaper' coming from the apartment, I think we can assume he's there. Shall we move this party to the beach?"

"Yes, I think we shall."


	34. Lessons Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter takes place in the time frame of ‘Kanes and Abel’s’. Feel free to take 40 minutes or so and go watch that episode. All the Amelia DeLongpre stuff…doesn’t exist here. Veronica isn’t trying to get proof of the Koontz bribe by the Kanes; as far as she’s concerned, she solved Lilly’s murder and she isn’t investigating that anymore. Maybe poor Amelia will get to live longer than another year since she was never touched by Veronica’s search for the truth.  
> The Sabrina Fuller investigation happens pretty much exactly as it does in canon, so I haven’t regurgitated the actions that remain the same here. Mostly we’re covering REACTIONS that didn’t occur in canon due to a variant fact pattern going into the scenes. Please be sure to imagine (or rewatch) the scenes with Vinnie Van Lowe in particular, not because they make much of a difference here but because they are hilarious. “Private eyes…they’re watching you…”

Keith walked out of his bedroom Sunday morning to find Logan lying on the couch in sweats and a tee shirt, staring at the ceiling. A blanket was tangled around his legs and his arm was hanging over the side of the couch as he scratched absently behind the dog's ears. He glanced at Keith as he entered the room and tipped a two-fingered salute off his eyebrow.

"Mornin', Keith."

"Good morning, Logan. So, do you live here now?"

Logan chuckled and sat up. "No. Not on a permanent basis."

"My guess is that you're only keeping the guest title to get out of being assigned any chores," Keith said, his eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Assign away. Want me to make breakfast?" Logan stood up and crossed to the kitchen.

"I'm thinking you get to clean the bathroom." Keith was prepping the coffee maker but watching Logan's face out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not sure I know how to do that," Logan said, looking dubious.

"All the more reason to be assigned that task," Keith said as he pulled a pound of bacon out of the fridge. "I'll cut you some slack today but next time you stay the whole weekend, you're scrubbing a toilet, boy."

"Thanks for the warning," Logan replied. "I'm going home tonight. Aaron's moving to the house in Los Angeles today so I shouldn't have any need to avoid my house anymore."

"Hang on. How did that happen?" Keith dropped the bacon onto the stovetop in surprise. He watched as Logan's face suddenly went blank and he turned back toward the living room.

"Oh, umm...well...we talked to him last night and he decided that he'd go ahead and move to L.A. Mom can come home if she wants and he won't bug us while she's trying to get better." 

Keith watched the nervous fidgeting and knew there was more to the story. "That's very surprising. How'd you manage that? Your mom said he was pretty adamant that he wasn't going to move out of Neptune. Did you tell him about the records? I thought you didn't want to go that direction. And it concerns me that you and my daughter confronted him alone about that. That doesn't sound particularly safe to me." 

Logan turned to look at him, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't mention the records." He dropped back onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Curiouser and curiouser. Are you going to tell me this story or not? I really don't want to stand here and wring each pained sentence out of you but I'll do it."

"We weren't going to say anything to you but I'm not sure how we thought that would work once we told you Aaron was moving out. And I'm really not sure how I'm going to tell Mom that she can come home. I trust that you won't do anything with what we used to get his attention but I'm not as sure about her. She's outed his bad behavior to the press before. I'm not sure she wouldn't do it again, even if I ask her not to, and he left because we promised that we wouldn't tell his secret."

Keith sat down in the chair next to the couch and looked at Logan with concern. "Look, as long as neither you nor Veronica are in danger, I will keep your confidence. And I can probably help you figure out what to say to your mother. You can trust me."

"I do," Logan said emphatically. "That's not the issue. This secret...it's embarrassing. I mean, it's not like you don't already know that my dad's a dirtbag but..."

"I won't ever hold your dad's behavior against you, Logan, if that's what you're worrying about."

"That's not entirely it. Okay, here's the deal. Veronica found a hidden camera set-up in the pool house bedroom."

"The pool house has a bedroom?" Keith said abruptly. "What was Veronica doing in there?"

Logan choked out a pained, nervous laugh and covered his face with his hand. "Oh God, this is worse than I expected. Yes, there's a bedroom and I'm never going near it again and neither is Veronica and she was in there alone when she found the camera."

"Where were you?"

"I went to the house to get us dinner. I came back and she'd found the camera. Then she followed it over to the bookshelves and it turns out there was a recorder and a bunch of tapes of my dad and...a lot of different women...and some teenage girls. We cleared them out and have them hidden where he won't find them and that was our ace in the hole to get him to go back to L.A. and stay."

Keith leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. "And where did you and my daughter meet your father to blackmail him?"

"In a diner."

"I guess I should be grateful that you didn't meet him alone at your house." Keith sat forward and pinned the squirming boy with a hard glare. "Logan, do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Of course you do, you've been living with Aaron your whole life. What in the world made you think this was a good idea? I know what your dad is like. Why would you be embarrassed to bring this to me so we could work on him together? Didn't you think I would help you?"

"I knew that you would. I—I just..." Logan stammered to a halt, clearly in distress as he opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to form an answer.

"Dad, leave him alone. You must know this was me, not Logan." Veronica stood in the doorway coming from her room, looking back and forth between them.

"Veronica, I—" Logan began but she shook her head at him and moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"No, you tried to get me to talk to Dad several times and I kept pushing for us to do it on our own. So you aren't the one who should be getting the lecture. This one's mine." She looked at Keith directly. "So let's hear it."

"I think you got the gist of it from what I said to Logan. You know that Aaron can be dangerous. There was no reason to keep this from me." Keith stood and paced across the room. "I've been ready to help Logan deal with his dad for the last several weeks. The fact that the information that was used was different than what we'd expected doesn't change anything. You should have come to me."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just thought—"

"That's the problem, Veronica, you didn't think. You endangered both of you because you're stubborn. There was no reason not to bring me into this. Now where are these tapes? Are you sure they're safe?"

"I'm sure. They're under the floorboards in Leticia Navarro's bedroom closet."

Keith put his hands to his head. "Seriously? That's your secure place? You're trusting Eli Navarro? The kid I arrested for the first time when he was twelve?"

"Yes," Veronica said in a frustrated voice. "I trust Weevil. And his grandma adores Mr. Logan here." She reached over and patted Logan's knee, giving him a fond smile. "She wouldn't betray him and she won't let Weevil either."

"I wasn't sure either," Logan added, "but after talking to both Mrs. Navarro and Weevil, I think we can trust them. And I don't see Aaron ever thinking of their house as a place we would hide anything. I think the tapes are safe there...probably for as long as Mrs. Navarro's okay with keeping them for us."

"Is that the plan? Leave them with the Navarros indefinitely?"

"Originally, no," Veronica said, "but I was thinking last night that maybe that is the way to go. Mrs. Navarro said they're fine for as long as we need the space. Now that they're secure, I like them staying put, ya know? The more we drag them around, the more risk of something going wrong. Just a fender-bender and who knows what happens."

"I agree," Keith responded. "That's clear thinking. Finally."

"See, I'm not just out doing crazy stuff to annoy you. I had a plan. You should trust me more." Veronica gave him a superior look that set Keith's teeth on edge. He glanced at Logan who was watching Veronica with speculative eyebrows. 

"I think maybe I've trusted you too much," Keith said. "Just because I treat you like an adult most of the time doesn't mean that you shouldn't still ask for help. And you..." Keith turned to Logan with a stern look. "You need to learn to tell her no sometimes. If you don't, she's gonna run over you like a steamroller."

"He tells me no plenty," Veronica said in an irritated voice. Keith burst into laughter at her aggravated face, all pouting lip, furrowed brow, and wrinkled nose.

"Yeah, I can tell. So, Logan, if you want, I'll call your mom and tell her that Aaron is moving to Los Angeles and if she wants to move her and her program back to Neptune, she's able to do that now. I'll be as vague as possible about what got him to change his mind. She'll probably buy it without demanding a lot of detail. She's got a lot on her mind and she knows I've got your best interests at heart."

"That would be great, Keith, thanks. Hey, can you tell her we need to re-hire Mrs. Navarro too?" Logan asked. Keith laughed again.

"You're making hiring decisions now?"

"That's the only one. I need someone who can actually cook and Veronica's after me to learn how to make Mrs. Navarro's chocolate chip cookies." Logan leaned back against the couch cushions, looking more relaxed than he had at the beginning of the conversation. "And when the steamroller wants cookies..."    

"Logan!" Veronica said loudly and Keith shook his head, snickering. He stood up and went to the front door, grabbing the leash and whistling for Backup as he went.

"I'm taking the dog out; you guys get to make breakfast. After breakfast, I'll call your mom and then later, we're all going over to your house to make sure Aaron hasn't left anything behind."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked as he stood up and pulled the still-pouting Veronica after him to the kitchen.

"Just a little bug sweep," Keith said. "In case he wants to keep tabs on you and your mother." He snapped the leash on and opened the door.

Veronica finally perked up. "That's a good idea, Dad. Thanks for thinking of that."

"See, Number One Daughter, I do bring some value to the situation. I hope you can remember that next time you're tempted to keep me in the dark."

* * *

Midterms started at Neptune High on Monday morning. Sunday had been spent with calls to Lynn and Mrs. Navarro by Keith and Logan respectively, then a sweep of the entire house with the anti-surveillance equipment, followed by a visit from a locksmith to change every outside lock in the house. A quick check of the pool house had revealed that the video player was gone although there had been no destruction of the set-up; it was simply disconnected from any hardware that could record or play anything.

As Keith had predicted, with the information coming from him, Lynn didn't question what had convinced Aaron to move out of Neptune; she seemed surprised but not too curious about details. She promised to talk to Dr. Vega about relocating her treatment program to their house. The anti-surveillance sweep revealed nothing and Mrs. Navarro agreed to give notice at her employment agency and return to the Echolls' estate as soon as possible.

At lunch, Logan settled in at the regular table with Wallace but Veronica didn't show up immediately. Logan was almost ready to give in and let Wallace have Veronica's portion of their Italian lunch when she finally showed up about ten minutes before the lunch break ended.

"Oh my God, thank you for not eating my lunch. I need brain food big time. Hanging around Caz Truman is seriously detrimental to my I.Q." She took a giant bite of manicotti and sopped up extra sauce with her garlic bread.

"Veronica? Why would you spend your lunch with Caz?"

"I can't send Wallace again," she teased. "He's sworn off investigatory missions at school."

"You sent me to dig through his gym bag, Veronica," Wallace said with a grimace. "I have reason to be suspicious of your assignments."

"Well, there was no digging this time. I threatened him, he denied wrong-doing, I threatened him again, he continued to deny. Swore his love even. Offered to jump off the building."

"What?" Logan exclaimed. "Swore his love?" He started to stand up. "Where is he? I'll help him off that building."

Veronica wrinkled her nose adorably and grinned at him. "Oh sorry, was I unclear? He was swearing his love to Sabrina Fuller." She laughed outright when Logan dropped back onto the bench beside her with a sigh. "Silly. Why would Caz be swearing his love to me? We've only talked a couple of times, when I was looking for Meg's secret admirer—" she paused and wrinkled her nose again, in disgust this time "—and then today when I did actually threaten him. I wasn't kidding about that part."

"Didn't your dad ask you to stop threatening people?" Logan asked and Wallace snickered.

"That's not really what I took away from that conversation. Bring him in more, possibly think a bit more before leaping, but stop threatening entirely? I don't think so." She wiped up the last of her sauce with the final bite of garlic bread and popped it in her mouth.

"The sad thing is," Wallace said, "she's probably right. I think he gets too much of a kick of out of his action figure daughter to want her to stop this kind of thing entirely." He turned to Logan and raised his eyebrows. "And don't you even try to sell me that you really want her to stop entirely either."

"Yeah," Veronica said in a jeering voice. "You like me like this. I'm interesting."  

Both boys burst into laughter. "That you are, Sugarpuss," Logan said. "Never a dull moment with Veronica Mars."

"Well, maybe a few dull moments. I've got another test to take right after lunch so I'm heading to class. I'll meet you at the Giant Banana after school." She stood up. "I'm gonna need a ride to the office. I need a tracker and Caz's home address. Hey!" She made a face that suggested she'd just had a brilliant idea and she turned to Wallace but he cut her off before she could say another word. 

"Nope, no Office Aide work this week because of mid-terms. I can't help you."

"Okay, fine. I'll just check online. Some sidekick you are." She recovered her bag from under the table and walked back toward the classrooms. "See you guys later."

* * *

Veronica Mars: 12:17 AM: OK, Warden, I'm home. CU in the morning.

Veronica was almost ready for bed when her phone rang. She shook her head as she flipped the phone open.

"Checking to make sure I'm really home? Do I need to put Backup on the phone to confirm?"

_"No, of course not. I just wanted to see how things went and say goodnight."_

"Well, I was out a lot later than I planned. I'm not happy about compromising my own mid-terms for Sabrina's."

_"So, did you catch the bad guy?"_

"Yes...and no. I did catch Caz, lurking around Sabrina's in the gardener's truck but he claims he was guarding the place and the unbelievable thing is that I think I believe him. He offered to jump off something again."

_"If he does it and the trouble continues, then you know he wasn't the guy."_

"Eliminating suspects by actually eliminating them isn't really recommended in the P.I. Handbook," Veronica said with a chuckle.

_"Ah well, it was just a thought."_ Veronica heard rustling on his end of the phone.

"What are you doing?"

_"Just trying to get comfy while we talk. So I hear you've gotten out of the Academic Excellence dinner at the Kanes' tomorrow."_

"Yes and I'm so relieved that it was cancelled. I've been dreading this for weeks, even more so in the last week. Luckily, Duncan's eagerness to avoid us by vanishing into the mist gets me out of it." 

_"Speaking of...have you listened in on the security guy lately? Any news on DK's whereabouts?"_

"Actually, yes, I got an update tonight. I haven't had time to listen to the bug lately but the recordings just stack up and I listened to a bunch while I was sitting in front of Sabrina's tonight. They caught him. He made it all the way to Cancun before they caught up with him. I don't know if he planned to jump across to Cuba and disappear or what but he has been collected and he is currently under the Celeste equivalent of house arrest in Aspen."

_"Ooh, that's hard time he's doing in the ski lodge in Aspen. I've been there with him a couple of times. The only thing is, not much skiing to be done when your mom's locked you in the house."_

 "Yeah, I think you're right. My guess is that they've got him medicated up to the eyeballs." Veronica pulled her nightshirt over her head and then climbed into bed. "Well, I hate to break it to you but it's going on one in the morning. I need to go to sleep."

_"Gonna tell me what you're wearing to bed first?"_ Logan's voice murmured in her ear.

"Do you want the flannel pajamas story or the tiny sleep shorts and tank top version?"

He laughed. _"You're an academically excellent girl; you should be able to remember that I always want the version with the least amount of clothes."_

"Oh, maybe the lacy negligée edition then?" He groaned into the phone and she laughed. "It's sheer lace, umm, what do you think, red or white?"

_"Red,"_ he choked out.

"Okay then, red. So, sweet dreams, Logan." She giggled when he groaned again.

_"You're a cruel, cruel woman, Veronica. But just the same, I'd jump off a building for you. I will not be outdone by Caz Truman."_

"I'd rather if you didn't though. I've still got more midterms so I don't have time to sit by your hospital bed."

_"Will you wear the red negligée while you sit there?"_

"Oh, you are gonna have the weirdest dreams. I'll see you in the morning, Logan. You're picking me up, right?"

_"Yeah, and if you're lucky, I'll bring you a mocha. Since you won't let me jump off anything to prove my devotion, I'll have to stick with the tried and true way to your heart."_

"Oh—my stomach—yes. Good call. Night, Logan."

_"Night, Veronica."_

* * *

Veronica watched the Chos drive away from the Kane estate with a heavy heart. Ethical behavior was a hard pill to swallow when it had results like these. For the first time since she'd started investigating for others, Veronica was sorry she'd solved a mystery. And that she'd had to reveal the truth to her client, because it meant that Hamilton had no chance to get Lilly's scholarship and go to Oxford. 

"I'm sorry it worked out like this, Veronica," Mr. Clemmons said as he left the Kane house and walked toward her. "Hamilton's a fine young man with a great deal of promise. This is most unfortunate."

"She'll be working for him in twenty years," Veronica said, echoing Hamilton's earlier words to her. "The thing about having promise is that you don't need everything handed to you."

"But it's nice to catch a break once in a while," Jake interjected. He'd followed the vice-principal out of the house and stood beside them. "I can't consider him for the full scholarship but I will see if there's something else that the company can offer. I don't think he had anything to do with what his father did." He turned and offered his hand to Mr. Clemmons. "Thanks for letting us have the meeting here, Van. I've been working at home with Celeste out of town and it was a lot easier for me."

"Any time, Mr. Kane. Neptune High is extremely grateful for your generosity."

"Please, it's Jake. And I'm just glad we can do something to benefit the school and honor Lilly at the same time. Hopefully next year it won't be quite so complicated." He looked at Veronica and smiled. "I think there's a good chance we're looking at next year's winner right now."

Mr. Clemmons nodded. "I think there's a very good chance. Now, I'll say good night.  Jake. Veronica." He turned and walked to his car.

"I should go too," Veronica said and started to turn away but Jake reached out and touched her arm.

"Can you hang on? Just for a moment, Veronica."

Veronica was immediately on alert, taking a step away. "Umm, I guess so. What is it that you need?"

"I just wanted to clear the air...apologize for what happened between you and Duncan last year. I'm sure you understand that Duncan didn't realize that you'd been drugged when...when he..."

"I get it. The problem there is that he did know that I might be his sister and he neglected to share that little detail. Now, if you don't mind, this conversation is making me very uncomfortable." She took another step away but Jake stepped toward her again.

"I'm really sorry about that misunderstanding. I didn't realize that Celeste had fed him that story back then. This whole thing could have been avoided and maybe you and Duncan...well...I'm just sorry that things turned out like they did."

Veronica gave him a hard look. "What are you trying to say?"

"You're not my daughter, Veronica. Do you think that I would have let Duncan date you in the first place if there was a chance of that?" Jake looked at her questioningly. "I've known for the last four years that you're not mine."

Veronica felt like the world was shifting under her. "How do you know that?"

"You practically lived at our house, Veronica. I got a sample of your hair from your hair brush and sent it in with a sample of my own and had us tested. You're not my daughter."

Veronica moved to her car so she had something to hold on to. "Did Celeste know that?"

Jake shook his head. "Admitting that I needed to do the test was admitting my infidelity. Unfortunately, she knows but she doesn't have proof and I haven't been inclined to enlighten her. I realize now that if I'd told her, she wouldn't have felt like she needed to warn Duncan away from you but obviously it was too late once she'd done that, so I didn't see a need to give her any more ammunition against me. I am sorry that our poor choices—your mother's and mine—had such a negative impact on your life. That wasn't my intent."

"Did my mom tell you that you were my father?" Veronica asked.

"No. When she got pregnant, she insisted that you were Keith's. And it was a lot easier to believe her than worry that she was wrong or just outright lying. But when you and Lilly started hanging around together, all I could see was how alike the two of you were. You were like sisters. And I started to think about how great it would be if you really were sisters. I started to hope that you were. And unfortunately, I didn't control that feeling very well around Celeste. She knew enough to be suspicious and she could sense what I hoped was true, so she resented you for it. Another unfair thing for you because of what your mother and I did. I really am sorry, Veronica." He seemed so sincere but he was still the man who'd help break up her parents' marriage. She needed to stay angry at him.

"So you never told Celeste about the paternity results? Did you tell my mother?"

"No, I didn't think there was any need. She'd always insisted that you were Keith's. I kinda thought maybe she'd done her own test."

"But...the day that Lilly died...my mom told me that she was with you at the Camelot." Jake was visibly startled.

"She told you that?"

"Yeah, but she said she was telling you to make Celeste back off on blackmailing her to try to get her out of town and that she told you that if you didn't get Celeste in line, she was going to have a paternity test done and take you for millions." Veronica watched Jake shaking his head as she spoke and her heart sank.

"She has never suggested that I was your father. She has always insisted the opposite. The timing made it possible though, which is why I finally did the test. I hoped that she'd been wrong. That terrible day, when Lilly died, I was with your mother at the Camelot, but it wasn't to talk about Celeste. It was kind of a standing date we had, Friday afternoons at the Camelot. Until I got home, it was like any other Friday."

Veronica whirled away from him and leaned her forearms against the hood of her car, resting her head on her hands. Lianne had lied about that afternoon to cover up the fact that she and Jake were still involved on a very regular basis. She leaped away when Jake laid his hand against her back. "Veronica? Are you okay?"

"So did this affair go on for my entire life?"

His face burned red. "Not when you were really little. Once she got pregnant with you, Lianne said she wanted to make her marriage work and I went along with her wishes. Then, about the time that you were in kindergarten, we ran into each other at a party and decided to have lunch. After that..."

"So for the next ten years, you had a regular date at the Camelot. Why the hell didn't you just get divorces and stop cheating? Your affair has lasted longer than most marriages. Why?" The tears of rage were threatening to fall but she didn't want to cry in front of him. _How could she do this to Dad?_

"You're not going to like the answer. Are you sure you want it?" He'd looked red and embarrassed a moment before but now he just looked resigned. She was pretty sure that he was right, and she didn't want the answer, but it was too late to stop now. 

"Spit it out, Jake."

"I was building the business. Celeste...can be a little vindictive. Leanne and I agreed that it was better if we just left things like they were. No scandal to ruin anyone. And we agreed, no more children to make things more complicated again. I didn't want to see her pregnant with another child that wasn't mine and she felt that way about Celeste getting pregnant again. So we both made sure there would be no more children for either of us." 

She no longer wanted to cry; now she thought she might vomit on his shoes. "Are you saying she had her tubes tied, or something like that?"

"Yes. You and Duncan were in second grade, Lilly was in third. Celeste had been talking about having more children and I didn't tell her I'd already...made sure that couldn't happen. She actually still doesn't know."

Veronica laughed bitterly, shaking her head in disgust. "You're pretty trusting right now. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't really know. I suppose you could spill all this to Celeste but you should remember that she's the reason that your mother ran away." 

"No, my mother ran away because her indiscretions caught up with her. She can keep running as far as I'm concerned." She walked toward her car. "Thanks for the information, Jake. You've made a lot of things so much clearer for me." She could hear him following her and walked more quickly. 

"Veronica, wait. Don't be angry at your mother."

She whirled back to him. "Are you serious? Don't be angry at my mother? After she's cheated on the best man in the world for the majority of my life? No. Angry is the least of the bad emotions I'll be feeling when I think about my mother from now on." She stopped and stared at him, another thought occurring to her. "So, my mother is your alibi for Lilly's murder but Celeste doesn't have one, does she? Maybe it isn't Duncan you're covering up for after all. Since your motive in staying married was to keep the scandal away, maybe you would cover up for Celeste killing your daughter. I assumed it was Duncan because I assumed you'd like a way to get rid of Celeste but now I know your priority has always been shareholder confidence so maybe I was wrong."

Jake stepped toward her again and Veronica was suddenly conscious of everything her dad had been warning her about the other day. "What are you talking about?"

"I'd already worked out that you guys bought off Abel Koontz to cover up for Duncan killing Lilly. I presumed it was accidental when he was having a fit so I decided not to report him. But now, I have to wonder if I got it right." She turned enough to unlock her door without letting Jake out of her sight. "Do you even know? Which of them did it?"

"Celeste and I got home at the same time. We found Duncan holding her by the pool. He was covered in her blood, rocking, completely out of it. He stayed like that for the next three days and when he did come back, he didn't remember anything. We haven't told him. We're afraid of how he will react if he knows." Jake leaned up against the side of the Le Baron, covering his face with his hands. "In a way, I lost both my children that day."

"And too bad for you...you can't make more." Veronica opened her door and threw her bag in, then slid in. "Don't worry about me, Jake. I decided a while ago that it doesn't bring my friend back to get her younger brother arrested for killing her accidentally, so I'm not planning to spill the beans on Duncan. I'm sure you paid Abel handsomely to take this fall so I don't feel sorry enough for him to disturb the status quo." She closed her door and turned the car on. Jake straightened up from his lean on her car and turned to watch her. She put the car in Drive and started to pull away, then stopped and rolled down her window. "And hey, Jake."

"Yes, Veronica," he replied in a tired voice.

"When you see my mother next, tell her she owes me fifty grand, and I never want to see her again." She rolled the window up again and drove away. 


	35. At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra thanks to KMD0107 this week for doing her beta magic in VERY short order so I could stay on my Saturday schedule. I really appreciate her flexibility in the face of my busy week.

Veronica made it three blocks away from the Kane estate before she had to pull over because she was crying too hard to continue to drive. She's been so angry at Lianne for leaving but then when she'd kept calling until Veronica tracked her down, she'd been hopeful that her mom would be able to come back and be with them again. Now she knew that was never going to happen. Truthfully, she wouldn't let it happen. Even if Lianne came back and convinced Keith that she wanted to stay together, Veronica didn't think she could allow it. _Dad deserves so much better._ She flashed on him laughing with Alicia Fennel a week earlier. He'd looked so happy. _That's what he deserves._

Her phone beeped with the tone for a text from Logan. _"Are you done with the smart folks meeting? Still feeling bad for Hamilton? Come over...I'll make you feel better."_ She grinned through her tears. He would make her feel better; she knew it. But she needed to talk to her dad more than she needed comforting so she texted him back. _"Can't. Got to head home. Call you later. XO."_ She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and pulled back out, heading slowly for home so hopefully when she got there, she wouldn't look like she'd just been crying her eyes out.

She opened the apartment door quietly, hoping she could get into her room without her dad seeing her so she could pull herself together just a little more but he was sitting in the living room reading.

"Hey, sweetie. How'd the meeting go?"

"Not good. Hamilton agreed to not pursue the valedictorian title so the Fullers wouldn't prosecute his dad. I feel so bad for helping Sabrina. I made some money but Hamilton lost so much more." She dropped her bag and walked over to the chair, perching on the arm so she could lean against Keith, her arm around his shoulder and her head resting atop his.

"I understand how you feel, honey. Sometimes the client isn't the one you would have sided with if you knew the whole story from the beginning." He reached for her free hand and held it clasped in both of his. 

"I never thought I'd envy Vinnie's cheerful lack of ethics. He would have had no trouble not telling Sabrina the truth."

"Yes, but he only would do that if Mr. Cho paid him to keep quiet. Even when you're contemplating unethical behavior, you're still operating at a higher level than Vinnie." Veronica sat up and looked down at her dad and at the same time, they shook their heads with matching rueful smiles.

"He's just terrible, isn't he?" she said.

"That he is. And yet somehow, he still manages to amuse me." 

Veronica smiled at the memory of Vinnie's face as she pulled his fake mustache off his lip. "Clowns will do that."

"You've got that right. So, are you hungry? I made mac and cheese; your portion's still sitting on the stove."

"That sounds good; thanks, Dad." She stood up to go to the kitchen. "So are you free Saturday? Logan wants to go to the zoo."

"What?" Keith laughed. "Are you serious?" He stood and followed her to the kitchen, sitting at the bar.

"He suggested it after he spent hours figuring out who was on Aaron's tapes. He said he needed something wholesome in his life."

"That poor kid. I definitely think you kids should go to the zoo. You've had a rough week."

_Rough couple of weeks, Dad, and you don't know the half of it._

"He specifically said he wanted you to come too, although if you've got a job and can't make it, we'll understand."

Keith grinned at her. "You guys want me to tag along? That's kinda nice."

"Yeah, you're invited. And I was thinking, maybe the Fennels can join us too. It looked like you and Mrs. Fennel were getting along pretty well the other day." She gave him a teasing smile. "Hmm? Or was I imagining something?"

The laughter fell away from Keith's face. "Veronica, I know that you're hoping..."

"I don't think you _do_ know what I'm hoping, Dad," she interrupted. "I'm hoping you can find someone who makes you happy, who's a good person, and who cares about you. That's what you deserve and that's what I want you to have."

"But your mom..."

"My mom is gone and we don't need her back. But you need someone in your life. You can't spend all your time with me and Logan you know." She winked at him. "We'll take you to the zoo but you're not coming on all our dates."

"Really? I was hoping to tag along the next time that you two take the dog to the beach." Keith gave her a mischievous smile. "Would that be okay?"

"Urgh, this has taken an ugly turn. Anyway, you should call Mrs. Fennel and see if they can come. It'll be fun. And I think, if you're going to date, you should figure out how to get a divorce. I'm concerned that you're too honorable to really get involved with someone if you don't untie the knot with Lianne."

"Veronica, she's still your mom..."

"Yeah, I don't have the luxury of divorcing her like you do but it's okay. I'm good with this, Dad. If you're happy, I'm happy. That really is the truth." She paused and looked at her dad's concerned face. "We're better like this. We're stronger without her. She wasn't cut out to be a Mars. Not everyone is."

He smiled at her. "It is a heavy burden. Okay, I'll go call Alicia." He stood up and turned toward his room.

"Hey Dad, I've always wondered. Did you guys ever think about making more little Marses? Or did you just figure that you couldn't come close to living up to the standard you'd set with the first kid—" she grinned and jerked a thumb towards herself "—and decided I'd have to be an only child?"

Keith had turned back toward her as she asked the question and now he walked back to her with a frown. "That's an odd question, Veronica, especially right now. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing nefarious. I've just always wondered why I'm an only child." She shrugged and gave him an innocent look. "I'm sorry if it's too private of a question. Never mind."

"No, no, it's not. It's just never come up before. We did want more kids. We tried for years. Your mom actually had a miscarriage, not long after you started school...first or second grade. She hadn't even realized that she was pregnant before it was over. She had to have a procedure to remove...anyway, she tried to keep that from me so I wouldn't be disappointed too but she ended up in bed for a few days after and she had to tell me what had happened. We kept trying for a few more years but it never worked out. Maybe that's one of the reasons she started to drink so much more. I don't know. I guess it's good in the long run. You give me enough of a run for my money. Could you imagine if you outnumbered me?" He chuckled and came around the island to hug her. "I love you, Veronica. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're never going to have to find out," she answered. As he walked away again, she called after him. "Remember to call Cliff too. Let him start the paperwork for you."

"We'll see," he said and disappeared back to his room. She watched him go with hatred for her mother swelling in her again. She'd kept him thinking they were in love and hoping for more children for years while she carried on with her high school sweetheart. She'd made him mourn the loss of a baby who'd never existed to cover up that she'd had her tubes tied to avoid having another child who wasn't Jake's. Veronica was having a hard time not screaming out her infuriation.

"Hey Dad," she called to his room.

"Yeah, Veronica?" He appeared in front of her again, his cell phone in hand.

"I think Backup needs a quick run. We'll be back shortly. Make sure you tell Mrs. Fennel we're getting an early start on Saturday. There's a lot to see at the zoo."

* * *

Mid-terms had ended Thursday so there was no school Friday and Logan took the opportunity to sleep in. When Veronica called him to say goodnight the night before, she'd suggested that they invite their friends over for another barbeque/pool party to celebrate the day off of school. She sounded a little down, which she attributed to the messed up situation between Sabrina and Hamilton, so he was eager to agree to her suggestion. It was Mrs. Navarro's first day back on the job so that was something to celebrate also. Veronica just didn't know that part yet. Logan planned to break that news to her with cookies.

He was still lying in bed imagining cookie surprises and how she might thank him when he was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door followed by Veronica popping her head into the room. "Are ya decent?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked, sitting up and scooting towards the middle of the bed so she had a place to sit next to him.

"Yeah, probably not much. I guess the better question would be if I was interrupting anything potentially embarrassing but it seems not." She crossed the room and climbed up next to him. "You're just lying in bed? Why not get up?"

"I just woke up a few minutes ago, Miss Pushy. And I was thinking about what we're going to do today. If I'd known you were on your way over at the crack of dawn, I would have gotten up and gotten ready to greet you."

"It's nearly 10:00 AM, Logan. Hardly the crack of dawn. Mrs. Navarro had breakfast ready for you an hour ago." She smacked her lips and smiled. "It was good."

"Oh dang it, I wanted to surprise you with cookies." He banged his head back against the headboard. "Now you already know she's back."

"Oh, I've already had cookies. She's hitting the ground running. You'd know these things if you bothered to get up. You know, I remember when you used to be up bright and early to surf. Do you even do that anymore?"

He twisted his mouth in disappointment. "Not in a while. It was always me and Duncan. Now...it's just that my mom didn't like me going out alone."

"Restrain your surprise when you hear this, but...what about Dick and Beaver? You love to surf. I hate that you've been missing out on something you enjoy so much." She tilted her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Well, you could come with me too, you know."

"I'm not a surfer. I tried a couple times back in the day but I never got the hang of it."

"Even if you're just on the beach, if I get clunked on the head by my board, at least you can call for help." He reached up and tugged on a lock of her hair, then twisted it around his finger.

"Logan, that's not good enough, you could be dead before anyone shows up. You need someone in the water with you. Call Dick. Make plans. Maybe for Sunday since we're doing the zoo tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll invite them over today. They can come hang out with us and Wallace and Mac and Carrie. Maybe you should invite Meg too. She's your friend and it's not like she's preoccupied with Duncan these days. Whaddaya think?"

Veronica looked at him with her nose crinkled up. "When are we going to get any time for ourselves? The more people are here, the less chance to sneak off to be alone."

He ran a finger down her forehead and her nose, trying to smooth the wrinkle. "Can't keep your hands off me for a whole afternoon?"

"Hands, mouth...no, I don't want to." She twisted toward him and kissed behind his ear, then deliberately bit his earlobe, while sliding her hand up over his bare chest. "You're saying you do?"

"Oh, God no," he laughed. "But, the truth is, I wasn't planning to. We're in the pool, you're climbing me like a monkey. We're sitting out on the deck, you're in my lap. We go in to watch a movie, I throw a blanket over us and I can get most of your clothes undone if I'm so inclined. If we're only wearing our suits, the biggest issue is going to be keeping you quiet so everyone doesn't know what we're doing. Having people around isn't going to keep me from touching you." 

"And tomorrow? With my dad and Mrs. Fennel with us?"

"Mrs. Fennel? What are you talking about?" He looked down at her in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot, yeah, I had Dad invite the Fennels to come along with us. I hope that's okay."

"Sure, but...that's a pretty big switch from last week when you didn't want them dating. Now you're setting them up?" She sighed and leaned back against the headboard and he sat forward to look at her more closely. "Veronica?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot that we didn't really talk about this last night. Umm, so the meeting, it was at the Kane's."

"Uh huh, you told me that and I know you weren't crazy about that idea but Mr. Clemmons wanted you there since you'd found the connection between the harassment and Mr. Cho. It went okay, didn't it? You didn't say anything last night..."

"It went fine but at the end, I was the last one to leave and Jake stopped me to talk."

Logan twisted to face her, grabbing her hands. "What? Why? What did he say? He didn't threaten you about Duncan, did he? He didn't...hurt you?" He held her arms out in front of him, searching for bruising. She sighed again and he pulled her hands against his chest. "Veronica, you need to talk to me."

"He was very _pleasant_. He didn't threaten me or hurt me. Well, he hurt me some, but it wasn't physical and I really don't think he planned how the conversation went. I think some of what he said he thought I knew already. He started out trying to apologize." She scooted closer to him and he settled back so he could pull her tightly under his arm.

"Apologize for what exactly?"

"What Duncan did to me. Truthfully, although he said apologize, it was more about trying to make sure I understood there really wasn't anything to apologize for. He wanted to make sure I understood that Duncan had no idea I was completely out of it that night. If that was the case, then we were both there, just like Duncan said, and Duncan's excuse is valid. If that's true, then they're right, he didn't actually do anything wrong. I'm sure Jake just wanted me to understand that version of the story in case I got any ideas about reporting anything." She scoffed. "Like I'd try that a..." She shook her head quickly and stiffened a little. "Why would I want anyone else to know what happened? That's crazy."

Logan furrowed his brow. It sounded like she'd started to say 'again', like she'd reported what had happened to her previously. It was clear though, that she hadn't meant to say anything and right now, he was willing to go along with that. He kissed the top of her head and twisted his free hand in a 'go on' gesture. "What did you tell him?"

"I reminded him of that pesky incest issue and he said that he didn't know Duncan thought that back then because Jake already knew it wasn't true."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. Apparently when I started hanging around with Lilly, he got suspicious and did a paternity test himself. He's known for years that he wasn't my dad. Like he said, there was no way he would have gone along with us dating if he'd thought there was a chance that we were brother and sister."

"So hold on; did Celeste lie to Duncan just to break you guys up?" He thumped his head back against the headboard again. This kept getting weirder.

"No, she knew there was the possibility and she told him to keep anything from happening. Getting rid of me was an added bonus. Anyway, apparently my mom had always insisted to Jake that Dad is my dad and he was fine with that assumption until he started seeing me and Lilly so close and decided that would be a dream family for him. But the DNA in my hair told a different story." She reached up and flicked at the rough edges of her hair. "Good old Mars hair. Hopefully that won't mean I'm bald before I'm forty."

Logan snorted a laugh. "Yeah, hopefully. Okay, so Jake tried to do some damage control but I'm still not seeing where you decided to hook up your dad with Wallace's mom."

"Well, as part of the conversation, I got the short version of the Jake/Lianne saga and...let's just say, my dad deserves so much better than her. Jake and Lianne were together before she got pregnant with me and then they took some time off until about the time I went to kindergarten. They started up again then and they'd been carrying on ever since. And—get this—they both decided they didn't want the other one having more kids with their respective spouses, so they each took care of that little problem but never told the people they were actually married to. Talking to my dad last night, I'm pretty sure that when she...did that...she convinced my poor dad that she'd actually lost a baby he thought they were trying to have. And he thought they were trying for another couple of years. Long after she'd made sure that she couldn't get pregnant. Real nice, huh?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she relayed her story in an angry voice. Logan pulled the top of the sheet up to wipe her face.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all that."

"I'm not. I've been wanting them to get back together. Now, I wouldn't let her back in the house if a zombie was chasing her. And Dad looked like he was having fun with Wallace's mom. If she makes him happy, that's what I want." She looked up at Logan. "I told him to start working on getting a divorce. The sooner Lianne's legally out of our lives, the better." She frowned at him. "You look worried. I won't be like her. I promise."

"Oh my God, Veronica, that never even crossed my mind. I'm just worried _about_ you. I want you to be okay and as tough as you're trying to be about this, I know it's got to hurt. She's still your mom. Just like my mom, even though what she's done has been terrible, she's still my mom. I think I can understand how you're feeling better than most people, how much this hurts you, even when you wish it didn't." He kissed the top of her head again. "We both deserve better moms than we got; I deserve a better dad. At least you've got Keith. And who knows, maybe you'll get Wallace's mom out of this too. Or maybe not, it's too soon to know yet but I think it's good that you're ready to let him start finding out what's out there for him."

"I think so too." She gave him a squeeze and then pushed off the bed, standing beside it and looking down at him. "I'm going back downstairs to get started on this party. You get cleaned up and come down to get some breakfast. You've got a couple of people to call now too."

* * *

Logan stood just beyond the front doorway of his house, watching Veronica laughing with Meg and Mac as she walked the two of them to Mac's car to head for home. They'd all had a great day, lots of time in the pool and tons of food courtesy of Mrs. Navarro. Dick had agreed to meet for surfing on Sunday morning but had declined Logan's invitation to their little 'no school' gathering once he realized that Logan's instruction of absolutely no alcohol was real. Surprisingly, Beaver had shown up mid-afternoon and ended up swimming with them for a few hours. He'd been the first to leave, probably not wanting to have to explain his whereabouts to Dick due to staying too long and Meg had to be home before 9:00 PM so Mac had offered to drive her.

Logan watched the girls chatting on the passenger side of Mac's car, then saw Mac glance over her shoulder at him. He tipped his head, uncertain why she looked almost guilty, and took a step toward them but she threw her hands up and called, "No! You stay right there." The other two looked up quickly and Meg laughed but Veronica shook her head at him.

"I'll be right in, you can go back and police Wallace's choice of the next movie."

"Good advice," he called back. "G'night ladies."

"Night, Logan. Thanks for a great party," Meg said, giving him a quick wave and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, thanks. It was fun," Mac echoed and Logan watched Veronica link arms with her to walk around to the driver's side. Logan turned away then and stepped back into the house.

"No bad sports movies," he yelled and he heard Carrie laugh from the screening room.

"Too late," she yelled back.

Logan peeked back out the door and saw Veronica walking toward him. Mac's car was pulling out onto the street. He walked back toward Veronica, picking her up and spinning them in through the front door and to the first solid wall which he pressed her against before leaning in for a kiss. After a few minutes, she broke away and tipped her head up, drawing in deep breaths, and he re-focused his attention from her mouth to her neck. 

"Logan," she said breathlessly. "We're spending the day with my dad tomorrow. Please don't leave any marks on me."

"Don't worry," he answered. "I won't get us in trouble. I'm not prepared to have you put into solitary confinement." He straightened up and Veronica slid back onto her feet. "So, Carrie said he picked a bad movie while we were outside. I don't know what it is. Do we risk checking out the movie or do you want to go up to my room?"

She looked up at him with a smirk. "That doesn't seem like a very good thing for the host to do, abandoning your guests like that."

"Uggghh, they won't care. Wallace is going to enjoy his bad movie and Carrie is going to have fun doing the sports movie version of MST3K. They probably won't even notice we're not there."

"Yes, they will. Now come on. We've got plenty of time. Let's go help Carrie heckle Wallace." She caught his hand and pulled him after her to the screening room. As they stepped in the room, Wallace looked up from his squishy chair and whooped.

"Told'ja," he crowed and held his hand out to Carrie, who rolled around in her chair until she could dig in her pocket, pulling out a crumpled wad of money and slapping a five dollar bill into his outstretched hand.

"And what bet did we just win for Wallace?" Logan asked.

"I bet her that Veronica would make you come back in here," Wallace grinned.

"And I bet that you had more game, Echolls, and you'd convince her that you should go somewhere more private." Carrie looked at Wallace and shook her head. "Clearly I overestimated his appeal."

"Oh, that's just cold," Logan said. "Like I didn't already feel bad enough that she dragged me back down here, now you're making fun of me too."

"You cost me five bucks. I don't really care if you feel bad." Carrie curled back up in her chair. "But I lied about the movie. He put in 'Dodgeball'. That's not terrible."

"Oh yeah, modern classic, that one is," Veronica teased, then walked to one of the chairs toward the back of the room. She flopped onto the chair and pulled Logan down in front of her. "Okay, someone push start. We've got to get up early so I need to be home by a decent time."

"Oh yes, the Fennel-Mars-Echolls family zoo trip," Carrie said. "That sounds like loads of fun."

"It does sound fun," Logan said defensively. "You're just jealous that you don't get to go."

"Uh-huh, that's right." She paused and shook her head. "Actually, I might be jealous. Instead of the zoo, I get to go to Susan's first Lamaze class tomorrow."

"Oh," Veronica said with a grimace. "I definitely think the zoo sounds better."

"Yeah, actually, I think I'm taking back everything I said. At least this is only the first class. In a few weeks, we get to watch a video of an actual birth. With gross close-ups and blood and everything. I actually think they should show that video in Sex Ed. That and get some of those computer chip babies that you have to haul around and keep alive. If those things don't give a person incentive to not get knocked up, I don't know what will." She reached for the remote and the movie start menu popped up.

"The school ordered those last year but they've never taken them out of the boxes," Wallace chimed in. "Some parent complained and the school board's fighting it out. In the meantime, there are all these boxes of creepy plastic babies stacked up in a supply closet in the front office. I hate that room." He gave a full body shudder and the other three laughed.

"Okay, enough creepy baby talk," Carrie said, pointing the remote at the DVD player. "I'm watching a movie."

* * *

"Why did Keith and Mom get the first gondola and we all got stuck in this one?" Darrel asked as Wallace stepped into the car and sat down next to him. Logan was sitting directly across from the little boy and Veronica crossed her leg over Logan's so she could poke Darrel gently in the knee with her foot.

"Mainly so I could torture you without the parents telling me no," Veronica said slyly and Darrel swung his foot over to poke at her, but accidentally kicked Wallace instead.

"No way, you two. You guys misbehave and I'm the one who ends up with the bruises," Wallace complained.

Veronica pouted her lower lip out at him mockingly. "Ah, you poor baby," Veronica teased. "Darrel, you've got to stop kicking Wallace. He's delicate." Wallace rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's not what I said. Stop corrupting my little brother, V. He's hard enough to control as it is."

"Hey, I'm the oldest here so I'm in charge. And, I've got an enforcer if you cross me." Veronica looked at Logan imperiously. "Logan, make Wallace stop telling me what to do."

"What? Leave me out of this. I am NOT your enforcer. At least not against Wallace." He leaned his arms on his legs to get closer to Darrel's height. "What's the best animal you've seen today?"

"I liked the snake house," Darrel said and Wallace shook his head in distaste. "And the Tasmanian devils were cool looking but I wanted them to spin around like on Bugs Bunny."

"Yeah, that was highly disappointing when I first realized they don't do that," Veronica said in a serious voice and Logan snickered.

"I liked the koalas," Wallace said. 

"They didn't really do anything," Darrel complained. "The lemurs were better." He looked directly at Logan. "You're taking me to 'Madagascar' when it comes out, right?"

"I said I would," Logan answered. "As long as it's okay with your mom."

"Me too, me too!" Veronica chimed in.

"As long as it's okay with your dad," he teased. "Wallace? You coming too?"

Wallace put his hands up and sneered. "No way. If you guys will take him, that gets me out of it."

Veronica poked Darrel with her foot again. "He'll be sorry. We'll have an amazing time and he'll be so sorry that he missed out." She stuck her tongue out at Wallace. "We'll get slurpies that turn our tongues blue and a ton of candy and a gigantic popcorn. And then Amy's after the movie's over."

"And then you'll bring him home and I'll have to deal with the sugar high and the stomach ache," Wallace said. "I'll have to get Mom to put some limits on what snacks you guys can get him."

"Party pooper," Logan said, as Darrel peeked over the edge of the gondola.

"We're really high. Can you see Mom and Keith?" the little boy asked. Logan twisted to look behind him to the car ahead of them.

"Yeah, they haven't fallen out. They're still riding in their car."

Darrel stretched, trying to see over the front edge of the gondola. "Are they kissing?"

The other three responded with astonishment. "What?!"

"I saw them last week. When they came back from lunch." 

"Oh no, no, no," Wallace moaned. "As if the two of you aren't bad enough."

"Ooh," Darrel looked at Logan and Veronica with interest. "You guys kiss?"

"Occasionally," Veronica said suspiciously. "Why? Are ya gonna narc us out to the kissing police?"

"Nah," the little boy replied. "It's cool. I've kissed three girls at my school this year." Wallace threw up his hands again and groaned. Darrel ignored him and looked again at Logan. "Have _you_ kissed three girls at your school this year?"

Wallace's moan turned to giggles and Veronica shifted sideways, looking at Logan with interest.

"Well, Darrel," he began, "in general, I've found that if you want to keep kissing a particular girl, it's better to not talk about kissing other girls in front of her."

Wallace continued to laugh but Veronica's smile suggested his answer had been a good one. Darrel tipped his head with an inquisitive look.

"So you want to keep kissing Veronica?"

"Yes, definitely." Logan leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. "For as long as she'll let me." Veronica's face lit up and he was pretty sure they'd be doing more than kissing if they were alone.

"Huh," Darrel said thoughtfully. "Only Veronica?"

"Only Veronica." He pressed his forehead to hers. _Forever._

"I dunno. I think I'm gonna need to play the field for a while longer," Darrel said and the others all burst into laughter.

* * *

Logan watched from his car as Veronica unlocked the Fennel's front door to let Wallace, carrying a sleeping Darrel, into the house. They disappeared inside for a minute, then Veronica appeared in the doorway again, stepping out and quietly closing the door. She hurried back down the walk, smiling at Logan as she came.

"That is one tired little boy," she said as she climbed in and buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah. Darrel looked pretty beat too," he joked and she laughed with him.

"Poor Wallace. Imagine finding out that your seven year old brother's gotten more action in the last year than you'd gotten," she said.  

"Yeah, he looked a little shell shocked." Logan pulled up to a four-way stop and glanced at Veronica. "Where to, milady? Home? The beach? Somewhere with more food?"

"Ugh, no, I'm actually full. Dad and Alicia will probably be out for a while yet. They were gonna get dinner and then I wouldn't be surprised if there was some romantic walking on the beach or some other place like that." She grabbed his hand. "Come home with me and we'll snuggle on the couch and you can remind me how you only want to kiss me."

Logan twined his fingers through hers. "I really meant that, you know."

"I believed you. Doesn't mean I don't want to hear it again." She smiled at him and he turned the car toward the Mars' apartment building.

"Okay then, home it is."

It was nearly 11:00 PM when Logan reluctantly untangled himself from Veronica and stood up from the couch, pulling her with him out the front door. 

"Nice of your dad to text you his ETA so we can make sure everyone's hands are on the correct side of everyone else's clothes," he said with a smirk. "Maybe you should start doing the same before you come home at night." He grabbed her around the waist and set her up on the porch railing, then pressed in between her knees.

She laughed and wrapped her legs around the back of his, pulling him closer. "Positive reinforcement. Good idea." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've had such a great day. Great day yesterday too. I think we've successfully made up for the other bad Saturdays."

"Weekend's not done," Logan said, ducking down to kiss behind her ear. "Surfing in the morning and then whatever we want to do for the rest of the day." He kissed across her throat to behind her other ear. "I've got a big, empty house at our disposal tomorrow."

"As long as you don't invite Dick back with us," she teased.

"Nope, he had his chance Friday." Logan said before sucking lightly on her pulse point. Her head fell back and she sighed out his name, shifting her legs to wrap around his hips and pull him more tightly against her. He pulled back and stood looking at her, her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face. After a moment, she seemed to register that he wasn't kissing her any longer and her eyes fluttered open. He could see the apprehension in her eyes when she realized that he was just looking down at her and her brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" Her cheeks blushed pink and he felt the pressure from her legs around him lessen.

"No, no, nothing's wrong." He pressed harder against her. "I just needed to look at you."

The worry in her face vanished and her gaze turned coy, with head tilted and full mischievous smile. "Oh. Well, that's okay, I guess. Do I look all right? No leftover cotton candy in my hair or anything like that?"

"How would I know? Every bit of you tastes sweet to me."

She laughed loudly. "Oh wow. Now that's some line." She clutched her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Do not share that one with Darrel."

"Sorry, it just came out. It actually is true, though." He straightened out of her grasp again so he could look at her again, smoothing her hair behind her ear. "I've been fighting this off for a while now...afraid I was going to scare you off. But I can't anymore...I love you, Veronica."

She sucked in a loud breath, and didn't seem to exhale. The playful look on her face slid away and she just stared at him. As the seconds passed with no response, he felt his heart plunging to his toes and he tried to take a step back. "I'm gonna go. Do you still want to go to the beach in the..." His embarrassed words were interrupted when she lunged forward and pressed her parted lips urgently against his. He took back the step he'd moved away and pushed in more tightly against her as they continued to kiss frantically. He finally had to break away but he laid his hand against her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers, eyes locked, not wanting to break the connection between them. "So, I guess I didn't scare you off," he said in the coolest voice he could muster and she gave a tiny, breathless laugh. 

"No, not scared. Maybe a little surprised but...I've been thinking about that too.  I almost told you last week but...it just didn't seem like the right time. But when you said that you only wanted to kiss me, I realized, that's how I feel too. And if I consider not getting to kiss you, or touch you, or talk to you again...it makes me feel...I guess hollow is the best description. Like something's missing from inside of me. I love you too, Logan. I don't want to find out for sure what I would feel without you." She kissed him gently, then pulled away and smiled. "Dad just drove up. I hear his car. I think we're gonna have to find out what it feels like to have to go separate places right now but it won't be for long."

He smiled and nodded. "Am I picking you up here at 6:30 AM?"

"Not if you don't want a bloody nose at 6:31 AM. And that seems like a bad idea when you're purposely going to swim in the ocean. You know, where the sharks live."

"Okay, no violence needed. No dawn wake-up calls for you." He kissed her once more then backed away again and lifted her down from the railing. "So you can either join us on the beach or if I don't see you, I'll pick you up before I head for home. Okay?" She nodded and they walked hand-in-hand out to the parking lot.

Partway down the path, they met Keith, who was grinning broadly. "Hey kids, great day, huh?"

Logan looked from Keith to Veronica, then back again. "Yep. It's been a pretty great day."


	36. Here and There

Logan walked into the kitchen on Monday afternoon hoping for an after-school grilled cheese sandwich and was shocked to find his mother sitting at the island counter chatting with Mrs. Navarro.

"Mom. When did you get here? Why didn't you call to say you were coming home?"

"Logan, baby!" Lynn shrilled as she jumped up to hug him. "I wanted to surprise you!" She pulled away to look at him, her hands still firmly grasping his forearms. "It looks like it worked!" She drew him back into a hug again.

"Yeah, it did. It's great to see you." Logan stepped away and glanced up at Mrs. Navarro, giving her a friendly smile. "So, Mom, are you visiting or back for good?" He walked into the kitchen and peeked in the fridge, then snagged an apple out of the fruit basket on the counter.

"Well, I was planning to come back. That's okay with you, right? Or would you rather that I just visit?" Logan turned back to look at his mother with a frown.

"Of course it's okay with me. Why would you think I didn't want you here? Is that why it's taken you a week to show up?"

Lynn pressed her lips together and shrugged. "No, not really. Dr. Vega and I just needed to work out a few things before I came back here. It's just...the memories here are a little intense, you know?"

Logan snorted in irritation. "Yeah, I know." _Duh._ He turned back to Mrs. Navarro. "If it's not too much trouble, can I get you to make me a grilled cheese sandwich? We had Chinese for lunch and Veronica...well, she really likes Chinese food."

The housekeeper laughed. "She can really eat for someone so tiny."

"Yeah, seriously." He looked at his mother. "Can we go sit out on the patio?"

"That would be nice." Lynn stood up again and started to head for the back door before turning again to Mrs. Navarro. "Please bring him his sandwich when it's done."

"Of course. Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Lynn reached back and laced her arm through Logan's and together they walked out to the back patio. "So Veronica ate all your lunch? I guess that means you guys are still together?"

"Not all of it. And yeah, of course. She's...she's...I don't even know what to say. She's great."

"I've always liked Veronica. She was such a sweetheart when you guys were younger. Very polite and respectful but really funny too." Lynn released Logan's arm so she could sink into one of the lounge chairs. He scooted the other chair close to hers and sat down also.

"She's still all those things but she's got a little more bite to her now." Lynn raised delicate eyebrows at that. "She's just tougher than she was before Lilly...when we were younger. She's not that naive, innocent little girl anymore."

"Well, a lot of things have happened in your lives in the last couple of years," Lynn said sadly. "Losing Lilly was terrible for all of you and then...everything that happened with her parents."

"And I made things so much worse for her. It's a miracle that she even talks to me. I guess maybe I should thank you for trying to kill yourself. It brought Veronica back into my life." He felt a little guilty for his caustic remark but not enough to try to take it back, even when he saw his mother wince at his words.

"I know I made a terrible, selfish choice and I'm sorry, Logan. I won't make excuses—nothing I could say would be enough. I just want you to know that I'm committed to staying clean and keeping my life on track." She looked at him with earnest, soulful eyes but he'd lived with actor parents long enough to know that it was easy to sell a message without actually meaning a word. 

"I hope so, Mom." He decided that it couldn't hurt to encourage her and reached out to squeeze her hand. "So, is Dr. Vega going to be staying here too? How much longer do you need to keep working with him?"

"He's staying here. I'm putting him in the pool house. He should only need to be here for a couple more weeks. I know you spend a lot of time in there so I hope that's okay."

"He's welcome to the pool house for as long as he wants. I don't really spend as much time there anymore." He thought hard about the last time he'd been in there, hoping that the bookcases hiding the recorder set-up had been closed up tightly. "Is he already back there?"

"No, he'll be arriving later tonight. He had a couple of appointments before he drove down." Lynn wrapped her arms around herself. "It's much chillier here closer to the ocean. I think I'm going to go back inside. I might actually go up to my room and lie down. It's been a long day." She stood up and turned toward the house for a moment before turning back to face Logan. "I'm so glad to see you, honey. I know that you might not believe me anymore but I love you so much. You really have been the best thing in my life. I know I haven't done a very good job of showing that but I'm trying to do better."

"There is no try, Mom. Do or do not." He smiled gently at her, hoping to soften the message enough that she wouldn't shut down. He was happy to see her smile back and she walked back to him and bent down to hug him tightly.

"I'm going to do better," she said and he hugged her back.

"I know you are." She gave a little sob against the top of his head and straightened up, turning back to the house again. "Hey Mom? Can you tell Mrs. Navarro that she doesn't need to bring me the sandwich? I'm going to take a quick peek in the pool house and make sure there's nothing in there that I need to clear out and then I'll be back in the house. Okay?" Lynn nodded quickly but didn't speak before heading inside.

Logan watched her go and then stood up to do a check of the pool house. Some things couldn't be hidden as well as others but hopefully Dr. Vega wouldn't be as observant as Veronica had been.

* * *

Veronica tipped her head back to peer up into the darkness at the vent above her bed. Although they'd agreed to leave the tapes with the Navarros rather than move them to a safe deposit box, she'd been thinking about whether it was safe having all their eggs in one basket. It seemed like the safe in the office might be a good spot to store a portion of the tapes, just in case something ever happened to the collection at the Navarro’s. Separate from that was the issue of whether they needed the tapes of Logan at all. They showed that Aaron had purposefully filmed his underage son but it wasn't clear that would make much of a difference if they ever did have to reveal the tapes to anyone. If there was no strategic advantage, Logan had been very clear that he didn't want anyone to ever see them so it made the most sense to destroy them. She knew there was a tape degaussing machine in the Journalism classroom that would be easy to use. However, before she proceeded, she needed to clear her idea with Logan. They were his tapes and, against her more rational thoughts, she kept hearing Aaron's voice in her head, asking if Logan was keeping the tapes to remember his past liaisons. With more endowed girls. Logan had told her he only wanted her and she believed him, she really did, but sometimes there were moments when the memories of that conversation in the diner snuck up on her.

Veronica reached over and grabbed her phone off the table next to her, sending a quick text to Logan. _"Sleeping?"_

She counted twenty seconds before Logan's ringtone sounded. "So I guess that means you weren't."

_"Sleeping? Not really. Drifting in and out, maybe."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. This can wait 'til morning."

_"Okay, then. Forget whatever your serious subject is until tomorrow and talk dirty to me."_

"Logan!" she whisper-shrieked and started to giggle. "We're not doing that."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Fine. Talk serious to me then. Kill the mood."_

"Serious talk doesn't sound like much fun anymore. We'll talk business on the way to school tomorrow. Now you can just tell me how your first dinner out with your mom went." She rolled to her side so she wasn't looking at the vent any longer.

_"Eh, it was fine. If super awkward can be considered fine. I think every person who'd ever personally met her before came up to say hi, glad you're not dead. Trust me, that's even more uncomfortable than it sounds."_

"I'm not sure how that's possible. And seriously, it's Wednesday night. Shouldn't this be a quiet night for dining out? You make it sound like most of Neptune went out to dinner tonight."

_"You've got to realize, Sugarpuss, the super rich, and those pretending to be super rich, go out nearly every night of the week. Eating in suggests that they're just ordinary people."_

"Oh the rich. How they mock me."

Logan ignored her.  _"So, they'd come up, start talking, and then realize how hard it is to say, 'glad you're still alive'. It actually got amusing after a while. Even better were the people who had never met her. They just stared at us. So yeah, just an awesome Echolls night out on the town."_

"So glad I had to decline."

_"Yeah, that was cool too. 'Sorry Mom, my girlfriend whom you adore can't come to dinner; she has to sit out in front of a seedy motel to try to get a money shot'."_

Veronica giggled again. "That's not what you said."

_"No. I just said you had to work. I didn't get into the sordid details."_

Veronica's eyebrows rose. "Sordid?"

There was another heavy sigh. _"It's a little sordid. I'm not getting judgy with you; it just is what it is."_

"Logan, this is what we do. Me and my dad. I thought you were okay with that."

_"I am. I think I've made it very clear, on numerous occasions, what a big fan I am of your kick-ass self. But I'm not as thrilled about you sitting out on the street in the middle of the night by yourself trying to get more proof that people suck and relationships are doomed."_

"Wow. I should call you when you're partially asleep more often. It seems to be the best time to find out what you really think about my life."

Logan let out a frustrated groan. _"Dammit, Veronica, stop trying to pick a fight with me. I know what you do and I love you. Is it really wrong that I wouldn't mind if this particular aspect of your working life went away?"_

Veronica laid her hand across her eyes. "No, it's not wrong. And you're right. It's not exactly the best part about the job. Unfortunately, this and bail jumpers are what bring in most of the money. And I can't go out and round up fugitives."

_"Too little."_

"No, too young. When you're working for someone else, the bail bondsman usually, you have to actually be licensed and I can't do that until after my eighteenth birthday."

She heard a lot of rustling. _"Even once you're eighteen, you're going to be itty-bitty. You aren't going to magically get all your birthday 'pinch to grow an inch'es at once when you hit legal adulthood."_

She laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure that I'm stuck at 5'1" forever. But that doesn't mean I can't take those jobs. Didn't you watch 'The Huntress'? Dottie Thorson was, like, my hero when I was twelve."

There was silence for a moment and then a long groan.  _"Oh crap, I do remember that. You made me watch it with you not long after we met. I'd forgotten all about that. You told me that was what you were going to be when you grew up."_ He gave a short, bitter laugh. _"I thought it was hot."_

"See, hot. So stop giving me a hard time."

_"Yeah, hot, until someone hurts you. Then I'm a blubbering mess next to your hospital bed."_ There was another long pause. _"Can we maybe table this discussion? I'm not sure this is something that we really need to think about since I don't see you having bounty hunter as a side job if you're going to Stanford. And if we keep having this conversation, I'm going to have nightmares."_

"Fine with me. I don't want to fight with you. And I don't want to give you nightmares." She rolled back to look at the clock. "We should hang up anyway; it's getting late."

_"Okay then, last topic of the night...so you've got on that red lace negligee, right?"_

She giggled as she glanced down at her sleep shorts and old tee shirt. "Maybe. Or maybe I got something new."

_"Ooh, something new? Red again?"_

"I'm thinking black this time. And silk rather than lace." She laughed at the satisfied sigh that rolled through the phone. "Okay, I think my work is done here. I'll leave you to...whatever."

He chuckled. _"I'm pretty sure you've fixed the nightmare problem at least. You have sweet dreams too."_

"Night, Logan. Love you."

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Veronica waited until the rest of the Journalism class had cleared out before she grabbed her bag and headed to the back room of the Journalism classroom to use the degaussing machine. Logan had been completely in favor of the plan to get rid of the tapes and he'd also agreed with the suggestion that they pull some of the tapes out of the box at the Navarros' house and put them in the safe at Mars Investigations. He'd tried hanging out with her for the tape erasing itself but his insistence on pressing up behind her with his hands on her hips and his mouth on her neck made it very hard to concentrate on the project. Before she started working on the second tape, she'd reminded him that he'd already ordered pizza for lunch and he needed to be there to pay for it. He'd rolled his eyes at her, given her one last loud, smacking kiss and headed out to the lunch tables.

She finished with the tapes and put them back in her bag, then headed back to the front of the classroom. Ms. Dent was working at one of the lay-out tables. "Hey, Ms. Dent, I'm heading out."

The teacher turned, looking over her shoulder at Veronica. "Oh, Veronica, I saw Logan leave; I didn't realize you were still here." She turned further and Veronica stopped dead in her tracks as she caught the older woman's silhouette.

"Ms. Dent? You're pregnant?" The woman looked at Veronica with a resigned face.

"Yes, Veronica, I am." She sighed.

"Well, congratulations! That's great, right?" Veronica took a step closer to her, confused by her reaction.

"It is; my boyfriend and I are very happy about it." She smiled a little at that but still seemed reserved. "If you don't mind, could you not mention this to anyone else? I'm trying to keep this private as long as I can."

"Oh, sure. I understand. I've heard that a lot of women want to wait to tell anyone until after the first trimester is done. How much longer do you have before you can make an announcement? You might want to get some looser tops so no one else notices if you're going to wait too much longer."

Ms. Dent sat down at her desk and leaned her head into her hands. "This is kinda private."

"Oh," Veronica said, embarrassed. "Okay, I won't say anything." She hitched her bag higher up on her shoulder. "I'm sorry; sometimes I'm a little too curious for some people's taste."

The teacher gave a bitter laugh. "No, no, Veronica, I'm sorry. You didn't say anything wrong and you didn't ask anything that normal people wouldn't in this situation. It's just...  Okay, I'm actually 18 weeks so I'm not keeping quiet because it's the first trimester; I'm keeping quiet because I'm afraid I'm gonna get fired as soon as Mr. Moorehead finds out."

"What?" Veronica said, her mouth falling open in surprise. "He can't do that." She dropped into a chair across from the teacher's desk.

"Do you remember Miss Spencer? She taught World Geography last year."

"That's a freshman class. I had Mr. Bluth two years ago."

"Well, she was single and got pregnant last year and Mr. Moorehead fired her."

"That can't be legal," Veronica protested. 

"Maybe, maybe not, but some parents made a morality complaint and Miss Spencer ended up being terminated. I'm expecting the same thing. That's why I've been keeping quiet as long as I can."

"Well, no one's gonna hear about this from me." Veronica said. "You're a great Journalism teacher. That's what should matter. Not some foolish parents' attempts to keep their kids from realizing that people have babies." 

"They just don't want anyone being influenced..." Ms. Dent began.

"And they don't think that a teacher getting a student pregnant was a problem?"

"The problem with Mr. Rooks isn't really common knowledge," Ms. Dent pointed out. "And I'm not really in favor of blackmail to stay employed. I think it may come back to bite me later."

Veronica nodded. "Maybe. We'll see."

"Veronica, don't do anything crazy. Maybe things will be different for me. Miss Spencer really was single; I'm in a long term relationship, we're just not anxious to get married. Maybe it won't turn out like I'm afraid of."

"I hope you're right," Veronica said, "but this—" she circled her fingers in the air around her face "—this is my dubious face."

The teacher laughed. "Well, hopefully we'll both be surprised."

Veronica nodded and headed out of the classroom with a wave.

* * *

Friday afternoon, after school was out, Veronica headed to work at the Mars Investigations office. She'd been trying to get into the office every day all week and actually work while she was there. She'd gotten a little distracted by Logan, either not going into the office at all or bringing Logan with her which tended to end up with her not really accomplishing much. She'd been sending Logan home alone all week and today he'd had his own obligation as he'd agreed to be present for Lynn's first interview since officially returning to life. He'd refused to take part in the interview itself and Lynn had reluctantly gone along with his decision but he had assented to her request that he be there to show his support. Veronica had been extended a similar invitation but she had declined. No matter how serious she and Logan may have been getting, she didn't feel ready for a Hollywood interview where she'd either get lumped into Aaron Echolls' estranged family or get classified as a hanger-onner. She knew there was enough of that kind of judgment going on with Madison Sinclair and her ilk, she didn't need to encourage anyone else.

Her sour thoughts of Madison were broken by a familiar voice. "Veronica Mars. Where's your dad this fine afternoon?" Veronica looked up from the file on her desk and smiled at Cliff. 

She flipped a page on her calendar. "Umm, it looks like he's probably at an initial meeting with a potential corporate client."

"That's good, I would think. Steadier stream of income with businesses. Take me for instance. I throw you a lot more work related to my clients than from my own personal life." Cliff settled into the chair across from her.

"Cliff, I keep the books. I know that Dad doesn't charge you whenever you need him for a personal issue. Like when you needed a background check to see if the woman you met in Vegas was a working girl. And that one time with the pedigreed dog—"

"Okay, okay." Cliff rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Your point?"

"My point is that he doesn't charge you but he does invoice you. I think he's trying to figure out a way to claim you as a charitable organization so he can write off the time." Veronica grinned when Cliff sneered at her. "So, I do know how much work both your personal and professional endeavors generate."

"Whatever. So, do you know when he'll be back? I actually have some work of my own for him to look over." 

"Oh, did he have you start divorce proceedings?" Veronica asked excitedly.

Cliff furrowed his brow. "While I would never discuss a client's private legal proceedings, I can't help but ask—off the record, of course—how do you know about that?"

She burst into laughter. "Off the record, it was my idea." Cliff's eyebrows shot up to his well-coiffed hairline. "She's gone. She should stay gone. He needs closure."

"Preaching to the choir here, sister," Cliff said, holding his hand up over the desk for a high five. "I figured you were the hold-up. I've been suggesting this action for the last six months."

Veronica shook her head. "Well, I'll admit, I was much later to the party than you but now I think it's time."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, it's gonna be slow going since no one knows where she is." Veronica froze.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to serve divorce papers to get the process going. Since your mother is among the missing, we have to serve by way of publication. It just adds time."

Veronica leaned her elbows on the desk, resting her chin against her hands. "So, sheerly out of curiosity, if you knew where she was, would you have to tell Dad where she was or how you found out?"

Cliff straightened up in his chair, looking at her with amused curiosity. "Normally it wouldn't be a secret. Now if there was a reason to keep that information quiet, maybe I would be able to devise some alternative theory to relay to my client." He reached into his pants pocket, felt around for a moment, then reached into the other pocket, pulling out a small, folded wad of bills. He peeled one off the stack and held it out to Veronica who looked at it with distaste.

"That's your tip stash for the Seventh Veil dancers."

"Yes, usually," he responded with a smug look, "but today it's my 'Confidential Informant' stash. The financial transaction ensures that confidentiality cannot be broken."

"A buck?" Veronica exclaimed with a laugh. "That's what you pay confidential informants? It's no wonder you always need us to do your investigations." She plucked the dollar out of his hand.

"Your vested interest makes you less valuable. So cough up the info, snitch, and we'll get this thing moving."

* * *

Veronica was breaking down the coffee maker so she could lock up the office when she heard another familiar voice at the door.

"Hey Vee, I come bearing...some unknown bag of something from my grandmother." She poked her head back into the main office and saw Weevil standing in the doorway with a bag in his hand.

"Yeah, like I believe you didn't look in that bag," Veronica said, coming around the desk to take it from him.

"What? I thought you trusted me. You bullied your boyfriend into leaving his box of special videos in my grandmother's closet and now you're saying you think I've looked in your top secret bag."

She scrunched up her face in derision. "You can't even remember which lie you're telling. You don't know what's in the bag but you know the box is full of videos? Get your stories straight, Weevil."

"Okay. I didn't know what was in the box; I didn't care enough to bust into _Abuela's_ closet. But yes, when she handed me a bag and said to deliver it straight into your hands, I did look at what I was carrying." He looked at her smugly. "I won't just be your mule without knowing what I'm hauling, Vee."

"Yeah, like we'd be hiding drugs with your grandmother." She shook her head at him. "Tell me the truth. Did you look at these videos?"

"Nah, I told you I don't care that much. Plus, it's not like I can watch these mini tapes on my VCR. You've got to have a special player that fits this size tape." Weevil dropped into the chair opposite Veronica's desk and kicked his feet up onto the desk. "So, any chance you'll tell me what this is about?"

"I thought you didn't care?" She smirked at him. "It's nothing. Nothing to talk about."

"Uh huh. So, are you locking them up or what?" He raised his eyebrows and frowned. "Hurry up so I can get going. It's Friday night, ya know. Don't you have plans with your boyfriend?"

"You're free to go, Weevil," Veronica said. "You don't need to stick around."

"Uh-uh. You guys were hiding these for a reason. I'm not just leaving you here with them out in the open. Lock them in your safe and let's go."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I don't need protection. I'm perfectly capable..."

"Just lock 'em up, please," Weevil said in an exasperated tone. "Consider it a favor. If I just dump these with you and something happens, Echolls will attempt some pathetic revenge and I'll have to kick his ass and it's just not worth the effort. Now come on."

She huffed out a laugh and shook her head. "All right. Give me a minute." She left him sitting in the front office and went back to the safe in her dad's office where she deposited the bag and secured the door. She locked up the office and headed back up to Weevil. "Okay, I'm ready. We can go now."

Weevil moved his feet of the desk and stood up. "Where ya going now? Home?"

"No, I'm going to Logan's to rescue him from some Hollywood nonsense. What's on your agenda for the evening?"

"Eh, I dunno. Terrorize a debutante? Harass an old lady? Maybe tape a geek to a flagpole? The possibilities are endless." They smirked at each other and then he moved to the front door of the office and opened it with a flourish.

"Thank you, sir," she said as she stepped out into the hallway. She waited for him to come out and close the door; she then locked the deadbolt and led him down the stairs. "Those do sound like very interesting options for your evening. I'm sure we won't have nearly as much fun."

"Yeah, right," he said in an insinuating tone and she turned to punch him in the arm.

"Oh, geez, violent much?" He rubbed the spot she'd struck him. "Hey, Vee, can you make sure you or Echolls tells my grandmother that I dropped off the bag just like she asked?" They reached the street and stood on the sidewalk between Veronica's car and Weevil's motorcycle.

"Big, bad Eli needs me to make sure _Abuela_ knows he did what he was told?" Veronica said in a pouty voice.

"Whatever. Have a good weekend, Veronica."

"Thanks, Weevil. I'll tell your grandmother you came by."

* * *

The interview was over and Lynn was sitting on the sofa and chatting with the reporter, Elise, whom she had known since her first stint on 'Days of our Lives'. Logan had drifted away and she could see him pacing around in the kitchen, apparently anxious for Veronica to turn up after work. The photographer came over to where they were seated to show them an assortment of photographs and get some preliminary approvals on the favored shots. They'd flipped through nearly all the pictures when Lynn saw Logan striding deliberately for the front door.

"Hey, Joey, do me a favor. Run out to the foyer and, as discretely as possible, shoot what you see there. Try not to let them see you." She gave the photographer a winning smile and he shrugged and moved out to the front of the house. 

"What are you doing?" Elise asked.

"It's nothing bad. I just... Logan's still a little standoffish, which is completely understandable, and his girlfriend is still pissed as hell at me, which is also understandable, but they're so adorable. I want some photo documentation. They'd never agree on their own but trust me...they'll appreciate this later."

"What, pictures for the wedding album?" the reporter teased.

"We'll see," Lynn said with a smile.

The photographer returned, shaking with silent laughter. 

"Did they catch you?"

"God, no. I'm pretty sure the house could have fallen down and they wouldn't have noticed." He messed with the back of the camera. "They never made it inside. They careened off toward the back of the house. I think they're probably out by the pool now." He handed Lynn the camera and Elise leaned in to look at the pictures with her.

The stream of rapid-fire photos showed Logan practically skipping across the parking area to Veronica's car, opening the door and pulling her out, then spinning around with her a couple of times, her legs swinging out behind her. After a couple of spins, Veronica's arms were wrapped firmly around Logan's shoulders and her hands were against the back of his head as they kissed, still circling across the cement. After another moment, they pulled out of the kiss and continued to spin, while they smiled at each other. As the pictures continued, Logan let Veronica slide out of his arms and they clasped hands as they walked quickly toward the side of the house. At the steps right before they disappeared to the back, Logan grabbed her at the waist, spinning again as he lifted her to the higher step, then they vanished from sight.

"Oh my God, you're right," Elise said. "They are adorable." She flicked the pictures back a ways, stopping at one of the photographs where the kissing had stopped but Veronica was still in Logan's arms as they gazed at each other with happy smiles. "This is the one. For the album."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to follow them any further," Joey said with a grin. "Pretty sure they're probably on one of the lounge chairs back there right now but I'm not much into porn, even fully clothed, softcore stuff."

"No, no, this was what I wanted. Something to remember this time by." Lynn frowned at both Joey and Elise. "These photos are not part of this interview. You both know that, right? Private pictures only."

"I know," Joey said. "I'll send you the file with all the photos. Let me know if you want me to print any of them for you. I won't do anything else with any of them. You just need to make sure you call me to do the wedding photos." He stopped and looked at Lynn questioningly. "Deal?"

"It'll be a while yet but you've got a deal." 


	37. Emotions in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song title; it just seemed to fit with Veronica's path this chapter.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to KMD0107.

Logan trailed in Veronica's wake as she banged through the front door of his house. "Glass doors, muffin. Settle down." She shot a deadly look over her shoulder at him and he held his hands up. "I know this sucks but I'm really not sure what you think we can do about it," he said in a placating voice.

"I don't know either; that's why I'm so mad," she answered and sprawled across the sofa with an angry huff. She lay unresponsive as he removed her bag from her shoulder and put it on the coffee table, then squeezed in between the end of the sofa and her head. He re-positioned her so her head rested in his lap and he could stroke her hair soothingly. She glared up at him for a moment before sighing and closing her eyes.

"That feels good." He smiled at her words and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "But I'm not sure how I feel about your Veronica-whisperer act. I'm a strong, independent person. My dad might even say that sometimes I'm a bit of a loose cannon." Logan chuckled and nodded to himself. "I don't think I want someone just running his fingers through my hair and suddenly I'm all nice." Her eyes popped open and she glared again. "You're undermining my authority. Pretty soon, no one will be afraid of me."

"No, I don't think that's true. First off, only _my_ fingers, baby." He smirked down at her and it was apparent she was struggling not to smirk back. "And everyone's gonna be in awe of me for being able to handle you, but that won't make them any less afraid of you." 

The glare eased to a speculative frown. "Ya think?"

"Yep. And remember, anyone crosses you and I'm at your disposal to set them back on the right path. I haven't gotten to punch anyone in a while so I'm ready and waiting." He smoothed her hair back and she finally smiled at him. "Just point me in the right direction."

"Well, unfortunately, I can't utilize those particular services this time around. I think having you beat up Principal Moorehouse seems like a bad idea."

"I'm glad we agree on that," he chuckled, then sobered. "So he wants her to finish out the week?"

"Yeah, apparently she's not too obviously offensive yet so he can get the rest of the week's worth of work out of her. Then we're getting a parade of stand-ins until they find a permanent replacement." She scowled. "He's got my old pep squad coach lined up for the first few weeks. After that, who knows?" She pushed herself upright and climbed into his lap, legs still sprawled across the sofa, leaning against his chest and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "What kind of newspaper are we gonna produce like that? And poor Ms. Dent. It's just not fair."

"Nope. It's not," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"What's not fair, children?" Lynn floated into the room with a dazzling smile. "Can I help?"

Logan's head rocked back to observe his mother. She looked more relaxed and happy then he could remember seeing her in years.

"No, probably not," said Veronica. "It's just that our Journalism teacher—"

"Hang on." Logan could feel the light bulb of an idea turning on in his brain. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Yeah, Mom. You can help." Veronica sat up straight and looked at him questioning. "It's your fault I didn't think of this earlier. You and your dad. Making me think like a regular person." He scoffed. "I almost forgot how handy it is to have an unfair advantage."

Logan bobbed his eyebrows at Veronica, and turned a soulful gaze on his mother. "So, my very favorite teacher is getting fired." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Veronica look at him skeptically and he lowered his voice slightly and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Work with me, dollface." Lynn started to laugh and he directed his words back at her. "Anyway, Mom, she's one of the few teachers at Neptune High who really makes me care about staying in school." He smirked and covered Veronica's ever more incredulous face with his hand, immediately resuming his very earnest face for Lynn. "She's having a baby and the morality police are pushing her out because she's not married. We really need her there. Do you think you could talk to Mr. Moorehouse about why you'd really be grateful if he could see his way clear to letting her stay?"

Lynn was shaking with laughter when he finished. "Seriously, Logan, my agent could get you a job in a day. It's kinda scary how easily you can turn that off and on."

"That is never going to happen, Mom. Can't you see the headlines? 'Like Father, Like Son.' That is never, ever going to happen." The fun of the moment disappeared briefly with that thought but he felt Veronica wriggle her small hand into his and squeeze his fingers tightly. He took a deep breath and continued, "So Mom, do you think you could go turn on your own winning charm and convince Mr. Moorehouse that he's making a bad decision?"

"I can try. That might be fun. Favorite teacher, huh? Makes you want to stay in school? I may be able to work with that."

Veronica's dry voice broke in. "Oh the rich."

"I'm trying to make you happy, Sugarpuss. Can you drop the attitude?"

"Fine. Thank you, Lynn, for agreeing to manipulate our weak-minded principal." Veronica rolled her eyes. "And just in case there's any time to discuss issues of actual substance, we've had a couple of articles nominated for State journalism awards since Ms. Dent started at Neptune. She really is a good teacher. I was unaware that she was the tenuous link between your son and a high school diploma but she is good."

"I think this sounds doable," Lynn said. "The morally enraged don't always hold up under scrutiny; when they get worked up, they start to say politically incorrect things that the school probably won't want to be associated with. My guess is that it won't take much dissension to change his mind. I'll go by the school early tomorrow and see what I can do."

"Thanks, Mom. We appreciate your help."

"You're probably going to appreciate what I say next even more. First, Mrs. Navarro left lasagna in the oven. One for you guys and another for you to take home to your dad, Veronica." Veronica clapped her hands excitedly. "And, I'm on my way out; I'm meeting Jan for dinner and I don't think I'll be home until late." She looked down at them with her eyebrows raised.  "Please remember, I'm too young to be a grandmother; don't make me regret siding against the morally indignant."

Logan laughed as Veronica turned pink. "No grandkids tonight, Mom. Have fun with Jan. Thanks again for agreeing to help." Lynn laughed with him, then waved and headed out.

"So, it seems like our problem might be solved. Hopefully we'll know in the next day or two. So, whaddaya want to do now?"

"It sounds like we need to do your homework so you don't fall out of the educational process altogether." Veronica stretched in his lap, her legs reaching toward the other end of the sofa with her toes pointed and her arms reaching back behind her.

"You know that was BS," Logan said. He laid his hand flat against her taut stomach and she giggled and jerked back out of the stretch, curling back up into his lap.

"BS that you spun remarkably easily. I have some minor skill in that area myself—" he burst into laughter "—and I found that whole display to be quite impressive."

"Only you would compliment someone's ability to spin a tall tale," he said.

"Oh, that's BS right there. The ability to spin a tale out of thin air is a celebrated skill. There are all kinds of characters in literature and entertainment whose main attribute is believable lying."

He shrugged. "Okay, you're probably right. So, onto other subjects, let's get some lasagna in you and figure out what to do with ourselves tonight."

"Well, although you may not be on the verge of being a high school dropout as you professed earlier, I know for a fact that you've got homework because I do too. So, we eat and then we study." She stood up and held her hand out to pull him up after her.

"How did I end up with a brainiac for a girlfriend? I think I've done something wrong here. I'm pretty sure I'm just supposed to be coasting by on my natural smarts and personal charisma. Studying not required." He again found himself trailing along behind her, this time on the way to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm studying. I can always take my lasagna and go home if I'm cramping your personally charismatic style." They reached the kitchen and she looked up at him questioningly as she put on oven mitts to pull the lasagna out.

"No, no, my style is happiest when your style is here too. Even if it means you make me study."

* * *

Two days later, Veronica went into work after school for the first time that week. Keith had been doing a lot of insurance surveillance work so he hadn't really needed anything from her and no one at Neptune High seemed to need any detective work so Veronica had been going home with Logan for the last couple of days. The situation with Ms. Dent was still unclear but Lynn had reported that Mr. Moorehouse had been very receptive to her so they were cautiously optimistic. After a couple days of only homework and lounging by the pool, Veronica was happy to get into the office. She was starting to feel a little too 'lady of leisure' without any work to do. Admittedly, this was what their lives had been like back before Lilly was killed and she suspected that would still be the case if Lilly was alive. The difference really was her. She was a different person than she had been back then. She'd gotten used to working for her dad, and she enjoyed it. Laying around day after day with no obligations didn't really work for her anymore.

"All right, I'm heading out again." Keith came out of his office and stood next to Veronica's desk. "This one is supposedly working a graveyard shift at a grocery distribution center in Chula Vista while he's totally disabled from another job."

"Isn't this like the third guy from the same company in a week? They either hire all dirtbags or they are the most untrusting employer ever."

"Well, I didn't get anything on the other two so you do the math. I've got to try to pick this one up at his apartment in Encanto and see if this rumor is true. I think I'll be getting home about the same time you go to school in the morning. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Of course, Dad. I've stayed by myself lots of times. Me and Backup have it covered."

"I know. It's just...you didn't have such an attached boyfriend all those other times.  You know I really like Logan but...I'll admit it. You guys alone for too long make me a little nervous."

Veronica leaned her head on her hand. "Isn't he scared enough of you?"

Keith scrunched up his face. "I don't really think he is."

She laughed. "No, Dad, he's not afraid of you. It's worse. He wants you to respect him. I'll be lucky if I get any action before I'm thirty at this rate." She watched her dad choke out a strangled laugh. "I'm not kidding. Thirty!"

"I don't think he's that desperate for my approval."

"Don't be so sure." She stood up and walked around her desk so she could lean against the edge of the desk next to him. "I'm gonna be eighteen in five months. Technically a grownup. You remember that, right?"

Keith sighed and hung his head, his chin resting on his chest. "Yeah, I do. More often than I like." He leaned into her, resting the side of his head against the top of hers. "Where'd my baby girl go?"

"I haven't gone anywhere." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "You're always gonna be my daddy. No matter how old I get."

"Or who else is in your life." He sighed and shook his head. 

"That's true." She looked up at him and smiled. "You know, six months ago, I was pretty sure it was always gonna be you and me against the world. I think that's the main reason that I had such a hard time when you tried dating Miss James. I felt like she was taking you from me. But now...things have changed a lot but Logan doesn't take away from you and me. I actually think he adds a good fourth to our tiny gang." Keith looked at her blankly. "You know, you, me, Backup...and Logan. Beyond that, I know that you and Alicia are brand new but I really like you guys together. I don't feel like she's getting between us. Having other people in our lives who care about us...I feel like it's making us better. Does that sound silly?"

"Nope. It sounds very smart. And very mature. And I agree with you. I think you and I together are a pretty damn good team. But Logan does add to our lives. And, I'm feeling pretty good about Alicia. Wallace and Darrel too." 

"I've already told Wallace that I get the top bunk."

Keith snorted a laugh. "I think you can slow down just a little."

"Gotta make sure to stake my claim. But I'm not sure Wallace is the one I'm gonna have trouble with. That Darrel...I think he's a sneaky one." She released her clasped arms and took a step away, still smiling. "But back to the original topic...don't worry about me and Logan while you're gone. I'm not going to make any promises that we both know in the long run I won't be able to keep. But right now, don't worry. Okay?"

Keith looked at her seriously, and then kissed her forehead. "Okay. No worrying tonight. Beyond that, I'm not making any promises that in the long run I may not be able to keep either."

Veronica chuckled. "That's fair. I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kiddo."

* * *

Logan Echolls: 4:27 PM: When are you off? Coming to my house after?

Veronica Mars: 4:56 PM: Dad just left for the night. Be there shortly.

Logan Echolls: 5:43 PM: Where are U & why aren't U answering your phone?

Logan Echolls: 6:24 PM: Veronica? I've been to the office and the apartment. Where RU???

* * *

Logan gave a shout of relief as he pulled into the parking lot at Dog Beach and saw Veronica's car. He pulled up next to it and jumped out, taking a quick lap of the car to make sure there were no obvious signs of foul play. The doors were locked and there were no dropped belongings on the ground so everything seemed normal, until he peered into the passenger side window and saw her phone on the floorboard.

He whipped around frantically, shouting her name as he looked all around but all he got in response were weird looks from strangers. He walked down to the beach itself quickly, trying to stay observant and not panic. Once he hit the sand, he stopped and looked up and down the beach. There were only a few people still down near the water; most of the daytime beach goers had already packed up and left and it was too early, and too middle of the week, for nighttime partiers. _Veronica, where are you?_ He ran his hands up into his hair as his eyes landed on the abandoned lifeguard stand a ways down the beach. It was where they usually ended up since it afforded a little more privacy. He bolted toward it, certain now that he would find her there.

Logan reached the stand and peered into the space underneath. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the sand with her knees pulled up, her head resting against them. "Veronica! Are you okay? What's going on?"

She lifted her head at the sound of his voice. He flinched at the sight of her red, puffy face and threw himself on the sand next to her, gathering her against his chest. "What happened? I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said in a tremulous voice. "I'm sorry I didn't come over right away like I said I would. I just...got some news and I needed a few minutes to pull myself together. I didn't mean to worry you."

Logan let out a loud breath. "You should have called me. I've been going nuts worrying about you. I was on the verge of calling your dad."

She wrinkled her face, looking confused. "Why would you do that? Sometimes I'm gonna run late. So are you. It doesn't seem necessary to involve Dad."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Umm, maybe not. I kinda threw my phone before I got out of the car so I don't have a way to check. I'm sorry, is it 6:00 PM already? Maybe I lost track of time." 

"Yeah, I'd say so. Try almost 7:00 PM." 

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh Logan, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long I was here. That does kinda explain why my butt is numb." She shifted in his arms, pulling her legs underneath her to move into a kneeling position.

"Veronica, what happened? You texted and said you were on your way and then I can't even find you for nearly two hours. You're okay but it's obvious you've been crying—" he cupped her cheek and swiped his thumb under her eye "—Can you tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffled and shifted closer to his chest. "I was about to lock up when Cliff came in." She looked up at him. "You know that I told Dad that he should start divorce proceedings, right? Well, he listened to me and got Cliff to draw up the papers. Cliff came in with them last week, the night of your mom's interview. He was talking about needing to serve her by publication because we didn't know where she was."

The confusion he'd been feeling started to lessen. "But you do know where she is. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, I did. I meant to tell you but we got kinda distracted when I got to your house on Friday and I just haven't thought about it since. Anyway...he sent someone to serve her yesterday and again today." She gave him a sour look. "But she wasn't there."

Logan jerked in surprise. "What do you mean, she wasn't there?"

"Cliff thought maybe they were just protecting the anonymity of their patients and that's why his guy couldn't get to her. But I called and they did talk to me, after I reminded them that I was the one who signed the papers and paid them. She left rehab. After the first week. They don't know where she went." She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "That bit of news was right about the time I threw the phone. I was so angry. You were right when you told me that I couldn't make her get better if she wasn't ready. Too bad I didn't listen. I might still have money for college if I had." 

"Don't worry about that. You'll win Lilly's scholarship next year and then the Kanes will foot the entire bill." He tugged her toward him and she came easily into his lap where he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I don't think the money is the only thing that's bugging you. You lost more than an hour, you were so upset. Do you want to tell me what else is going on?"

She sighed and snuggled closer. "It's beyond stupid."

"Hey, I spent a big chunk of last Sunday with Dick. Nothing you can say will top that."

She gave a weak chuckle and he kissed the top of her head. "Or you don't have to talk if you don't want to. Do whatever makes you feel better." She sniffled and looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm here for whatever you—" His words were cut off when she pulled him down into a kiss. He blinked in surprise, then kissed her back, letting her take the lead. All the stress of the last hour vanished in several minutes of kissing Veronica as she knelt next to him, then as she climbed into his lap, appearing to want to get as close to him as she could manage. When she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, he went willingly, but when she started to unbutton her shirt, he reached up for her hands. "Not dark enough out here for even partial nudity. If you want that shirt off, we need to go somewhere a little more private."

"I've got a tank top on under," she said in a breathless voice but sat upright, smiling at him as she squeezed his hands. "Okay, fine. I think you've successfully kissed my angst away anyway. Good job." She gave him a thumbs up and he snorted a laugh.

"We aims to please, ma'am."

She laughed and ran her hands over his chest. "I've been out here long enough anyway. I've cried over my mother for the last time. Let's go home. I need some dinner."

"Okay," he said and pushed upright. "You're gonna have to move, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," she answered with a smirk. Even with the puffy eyes, she still looked a hundred times better than she had when he'd arrived. "You're just such a comfy seat." 

"Hey, you're the one who wants to eat." He flopped back onto the sand again and she laughed. 

"You're right." She stood up, still straddling him and reached down for his hand. "Come on. Up and at 'em."

He followed her back to the apartment to drop off her car and then she climbed into the Xterra. "Where do you want to eat?" Logan asked.

She gave him a guilty smile. "Amy's?"

"That's not dinner," he admonished. 

"It's dessert for dinner," she said in a wheedling voice.

"The crazy things I go along with for you," he teased and took the turn for Amy's.

An hour later, he was watching her scrape up the last of her Black and Tan while he nursed a glass of water. "I seriously don't know where that all went," he said, shaking his head. "It doesn't seem like there'd be room for all that inside of you."

"Ice cream melts. It can fit into all the nooks and crannies."

"That's what you always say but I'm not convinced." He looked her up and down. "Your dad says it's not a tapeworm—" she made a 'ewww' face at him "—so I'm guessing black hole. Somewhere in there—" he poked her stomach gently "—is a matter-devouring anomaly. It's really the only possibility."

She tilted her head at him. "You must really want to go home alone soon. That's the only explanation for this verbal assault."

"Oh no, it's not like that. You never fail to impress me. You're just taking offense for no reason."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm finally done so let's get back to the apartment. Backup's probably getting pretty desperate to get outside."

* * *

Veronica sat curled up on the couch, reflecting on her day. Logan was out, taking Backup for his evening walk. _I'd been having such a great day...til Cliff showed up._  Then, she'd gotten derailed by her mother...again. The loss of her life's savings was bad but the thing that had thrown her for such a loop earlier was the realization that her mother had abandoned her again. It was both infuriating and embarrassing. She'd been sure that she'd washed her hands of Lianne after talking to Jake and then Keith and realized everything that had happened. All she'd been feeling for her mother for the last week was rage but she realized now that she'd seen all those misdeeds as affronts against her father. None of the facts of her affair really felt like they were directed at Veronica. She had decided to hate her mom on her father's behalf. Now though...throwing away all of Veronica's hopes, not to mention her life's savings, because she couldn't be bothered to try to get clean? That felt like a direct attack. A personal rejection. Hate and rage had been all she was feeling, but now? She would much prefer the anger to the crushing pain generated by the thought of her mother not caring about her at all.

She swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that were threatening again as she heard the key in the front door lock. A moment later, the door opened and Backup bounded in. He seemed to sense her mood and came immediately to the couch, nuzzling against her hand. "Hey, boy, good walk?" The dog looked up at her with his head tilted, then jumped up next to her, trying to snuggle against her. She put her arm around him and hid her face against his neck, trying as hard as she could not to cry again.

She felt Logan kneel in front of her, stroking her hair. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry that she hurt you." Veronica looked up at him, questioning.

"What do you mean?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Did you think I wouldn't understand how it feels when you realize that your mother's made life-changing choices without any thought of you? Been there, done that." She felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment and she looked away from his sympathetic eyes.

"I know she's selfish and she makes bad choices and that her priority is herself. I know all that. I hate that she can still make me feel like this. I should be able to just move past it. But it just feels...like she's stabbed me in the back. I can kinda understand some of the things she's done. Not like them or agree with them, but I can see her twisted rationale. Now though, this just feels more personal. Like she's trying to hurt me."

"Backup, get down." Logan pushed the dog out of the way and sat next to Veronica, pulling her into his lap and tucking her head down into the crook of his neck. "So I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?" She nodded. "Okay. I absolutely disapprove of everything that she's done, pretty much since the day that she agreed to marry your dad but didn't break it off with Jake. You get that part, right?" She nodded again. "Okay, then, I also will tell you that I absolutely don't believe that she was trying to hurt you when she ran away again."

She sighed against his neck. "I know. She'd have to think about me to intentionally hurt me." She tipped her head up to look at him. "How pathetic are we that we can't get our own mothers to even remember we exist?"

 "This isn't about us. Trust me, I know that's hard to remember at times like this. And I'm not saying you shouldn't be feeling bad. I know that's one of the reasons that you're upset. You don't want to let her get to you."

She made a frustrated humphing noise. "And yet, I can't seem to help it."

"That's a good thing, Veronica. You can't help it because you care about her. Despite everything. That says more about how good a person you are than it does about how troubled a person she is."

"I guess. Look, can we do something so I can stop thinking about this? Watch a movie? Make out some more? I'm good with either one. I just need a distraction." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I am more than happy to provide a distraction but I think maybe a movie now and then we'll see what happens. Your dad's out for the night?"

"Yep. He said we would probably cross paths on my way out to school in the morning." She reached forward to rub her knuckles against Backup's head as he continued to sit anxiously next to the couch.

"Well, then I'll be up early enough to run home to change for school and then I'll be back to get you." He shifted into the corner of the couch, stretching his legs out and she settled onto her side atop him, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I like you being here but you don't have to stay. Backup and I will be fine."

"Nope. I want to be here if you need something. But, one more thing. I really think you need to tell your dad about your mom. About what we did on that Barstow trip and what's happened now. He needs to know. He isn't going to be mad at you." He gave her the earnest eyes, looking up from under his lashes, and her stomach seemed to do a flip. It galled her that he only had to give her those eyes, the same ones she'd watched him fake on his mother a few days earlier, and she only wanted to say yes and kiss him until she couldn't breathe. She grinned at him, needing to appear to stay in control, even if she didn't feel it.

"Eh. I'll think about it." She laid her head against his shoulder. "I hope you can reach the remote. I'm not really inclined to get up again."

* * *

It had been an agonizingly long night and Keith had been looking forward to getting home. However, finding Logan's yellow monstrosity parked in the apartment lot was not something he'd wanted to see. Veronica had basically warned him that she was going to be a legal adult soon and things were probably going to happen that he didn't want to know about. He already knew that; he'd said basically the same thing to Logan when they'd talked but he somehow hadn't expected them to be so upfront about what they were doing, and the truth was, she'd promised that he wouldn't have to worry tonight so he'd hoped for a little more time. He quietly opened his front door, no longer anxious to be home, and felt a wave of relief at the sight of Logan asleep on the couch...alone.

Backup whined a greeting from the floor in front of the couch and Logan's eyes opened slowly. "Keith, hey."

"So, are you cleaning the toilet before you leave for school or will you be back later?"

Logan's eyebrows scrunched up as he processed the statement, then he gave a sleepy smile and shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure you said when I spend the _weekend_. This was just one night in the middle of the week. No toilets."

"I don't know. I may have to change that rule. I'm pretty sure my couch is getting a divot in the shape of your abnormally tall body from all the nights you spend on it." He turned away to hide his smile and went into the kitchen to fill Backup's dish. He heard Logan sigh and Keith glanced back to see him sitting up and reaching for his shoes. 

"I didn't want her to be alone last night. She's got to give you some news, related to her mom. Don't be mad at her. She's already upset although she may be able to keep that locked down by this morning. Just listen, and try to understand why she felt like she needed to...do what she did. Okay? Please?" Logan had finished putting his shoes on and was standing in front of Keith with a pleading look on his face.

"She's okay, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's fine. But she was upset, and she still is, no matter how she looks. So please don't give her a hard time."

Keith nodded. "No promises, in case she ends up telling me something completely crazy, but if it really is like you say, then I'll be gentle." He raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"

"Yeah, of course. You're the boss. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'm gonna go home and get a shower and then I'll be back a little later to take her to school. Thanks for understanding."

"I've been living with her for seventeen plus years. I've learned to be incredibly understanding."

Logan laughed quietly. "Yeah, I can see why that would be necessary. Thanks, Keith. I'll see you later." Keith watched him go to the door, turning as he opened it with a thin-lipped smile and a quick wave, then disappearing.

Keith sighed, mentally preparing for whatever was to come. "Okay, Veronica. It sounds like I may need extra strong coffee this morning."


	38. They Say It's Your Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've referenced Logan turning seventeen soon in the past and here it is. Since no one actually tells us his birthday in canon, I'm using Jason Dohring's of March 30. 
> 
> The best part about this is, I've been planning to get an early birthday chapter to EXTREMELY dedicated reader Kayte76 since July. This week was the big day (Happy Birthday again!) and look what chapter it turned out to be! I was amazed by the coincidence when I realized she was literally getting the birthday chapter. 
> 
> One last thing...the smut kicks up slightly in this chapter. I don't think we're hitting M level but I wanted to warn that they are getting a bit more graphic today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this birthday fluff – feel free to let me know!

Logan was pulled out of a sound sleep by giggles and whispers but it still seemed dark in his bedroom when he squinted through one bleary eye. 

"Okay, ssh, ssh, ssh," he heard his mother say, still giggling, "okay, ready, one, two, three..."

"Happy birthday to you—"

Logan's eyes popped open as multiple voices burst into song and he grinned at the sight of his three favorite women, all smiles as they sang to him.

"Happy birthday to you—"

Veronica stood in the middle, holding a plate with a cinnamon roll bearing a lit candle. Beside her, Mrs. Navarro held a tray loaded with food. On Veronica's other side was his mother, clutching a balloon bouquet.

"Happy birthday, dear Logan—"

He pushed himself back to lean against his headboard. He was pretty sure this was his best birthday ever and he was barely a minute into it.

"Happy birthday to you!"

Veronica sat on the bed next to him just as Mrs. Navarro belted out, "And ma-ny mooooore!" in a deep, affected voice.

"Happy birthday, baby," Lynn said, clapping her hands. "Now blow out your candle."

"Only one?" he said in a teasing voice. 

"That's the mark of advanced age," Veronica snarked back. "Now make a wish and blow."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, then closed his eyes to wish. When he'd apparently taken too long, he heard Veronica start to hum the Jeopardy 'time's running out' theme. "Three seconds and I'm blowing this out myself and taking your wish."

"You can't do—" his eyes opened as he spoke and he saw her leaning over the plate, lips puckered to blow. "Birthday thief!" he said and blew it out himself.

"Woo hoo!" Lynn called out as she and Mrs. Navarro clapped.

"About time," Veronica grumbled with a smile and then stood to move up against the headboard, clicking on his bedside lamp before leaning over him to kiss the top of his head. "Thank God we're finally the same age. Now I've got five months of not looking like a cougar."

Lynn laughed. "Honey, I'm pretty sure that being seven months older does not make you a cougar." She stepped closer to the bed and leaned in to give Logan a hug. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks Mom." Lynn placed the weight holding down the balloon bouquet on his nightstand and stepped away. Mrs. Navarro quickly moved forward and placed the tray she was holding on its legs over his lap.

_"Feliz cumpleanos!"_ she said with a smile.

" _Gracias_ , Mrs. Navarro," Logan said as she lifted the lid off the plate with a flourish. "Oh, this looks great. But so much. I don't know if I can eat all of this." He smirked up at Veronica who was rolling her eyes. "This enormous omelet and country potatoes and all these cinnamon rolls. However will I manage?"

"I suppose I can help you," she said, walking around to the foot of the bed and climbing up to sit next to the tray, facing him.  

"Miss Veronica did the baking," Mrs. Navarro said in a bright voice.

"Really? Well, if they're anything like her snickerdoodles, I'm probably going to eat til I explode. Thank you so much...all of you. This really looks great."

"We'll let the two of you get to it then," Lynn said. "Happy birthday, Logan. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. This was a great surprise. Thank you so much. You too, Mrs. Navarro. Breakfast looks amazing."

"You are so welcome, _mijo._ Enjoy. You too, Miss Veronica."

"Just Veronica," she said in a voice muffled by pastry. The other three laughed as the women left the room.

Logan patted the mattress next to him. "Come up here and sit next to me."

She licked her fingers and crawled up to nestle beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Happy birthday, Logan." 

He turned to kiss the top of her head. "Thank you for this. I can't remember when I've had a better birthday."

She shifted away and reached for the fork, cutting off a bite of the huge omelet and holding it up to his mouth. "Your birthday's barely begun, silly."

"Doesn't matter," he said once he'd swallowed the bite. "Still the best ever." He reached for a cinnamon roll. "Let's see how your breakfast pastries compare to your cookies." He took a bite and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Omigod," he moaned around the mouthful. 

"Good?" she asked, forking a few potatoes for herself. "You like them with the raisins?"

"Oh my God," he said again. "This is so good. If you don't end up marrying me, you're gonna have to come work for me as a cook."

She looked at him with her eyebrows as high as he had ever seen them and he realized what he'd said. "While those are both interesting opportunities," she finally answered, "I don't think I'm prepared to consider either option today." She held another bite of omelet up to him. "We've got birthday stuff to do."

"Ooh," he said with an excited wriggle. "Does that mean no school today?"

"It does not. This is not the 1800's. You don't turn seventeen and quit school to work on the farm."

He scoffed at her. "Thank you, but I knew this wasn't 'Little House on the Prairie'. I wasn't planning to quit. Just ditch."

"Nope. No quitting or ditching. You can't deprive your adoring public of your presence on your big day." She gave him a big-eyed, teasing look and he shook his head.

"I was planning to take you with me."

"Oh, you think _I'm_ your adoring public?" She chuckled condescendingly.

"No, I guess we're both more privately adoring." Logan turned as carefully as he could with the tray across his lap and slipped his arms around her, ducking in to mouth at the pulse point in her neck. She laughed low in her throat and her head rocked back to give him more room. He could feel the vibration in her throat as she spoke.

"Some people—Wallace for instance—would say we're not private enough."

"All the more reason to ditch. Go someplace that's all about the privacy." He slid his hand up from her waist and over her breast, a thrill shooting through him as his palm brushed over her hard nipple. He moved to pull her closer before he heard the clatter of dishes banging against each other and jerked back to his original position.

She laughed and reached forward to straighten the contents of the tray. "If you must know, skipping school was definitively outlawed."

"My mother said I couldn't skip school?" he asked incredulously. She snickered and shook her head.

"No. My father said we couldn't skip school. I think he was a little worried about how we might choose to celebrate if we go off on our own."

"He's a smart man," Logan said with a laugh and he picked up a fork of his own. "Come on, let's finish this fabulous birthday breakfast. If we hurry, we should have some time for a little more of that private adoration, without me being pinned down by this tray."

"I dunno, when you put it that way, it's kinda like bondage," she said before she popped a forkful of omelet in her mouth.

Logan sputtered a laugh. "This tray's kinda in the way of some areas I would consider fairly important in a bondage situation, at least the kind I hope we're talking about."

"I can move the tray up or down as my interests demand," she said nonchalantly. "And I can keep some snacks on the tray for if I get hungry partway through."

"Wha-at?" he choked out, still laughing. "No way." He lifted the tray and turned to get out of bed before depositing it on his desk and turning back to face her. 

"You've got no vision," Veronica said. "That was a good idea. You wait and see." She grinned and he moved to the door and flicked the lock, then headed back to her, shedding his tee shirt as he approached.

"You might be right and hey, I'm willing to let you prove it to me but, right now, we've only got a little time before I've got to actually get ready for school." He stopped at the end of the bed, watching her. She tipped her head to the side.

"Are you coming back here to kiss me until I forget we're supposed to go to school? Or do you have something more in mind?"

He knelt on the end of the bed. "It is possible that I have an idea." He knee-walked closer to her, then reached forward and ran his hand along the top of her leg, stopping at the hem of her skirt, then back down to the top of her boot.  When she gave a satisfied sigh, he grabbed both of her ankles and tugged her flat onto her back. A startled shriek burst out of her, followed by surprised laughter. Her already short skirt pulled up even higher on her legs when she slid down the bed so when he ran his hand up her leg again, he was able to reach further up her thigh. He stopped at the edge of the skirt again, tracing his fingers along it.

"So, should I make myself comfortable?" she asked, startling him. He looked up at her and felt a jolt through him at the sight of her face: eyes half hooded, pupils dilated, and her lower lip caught in her teeth. He started to move up the bed to kiss her but she raised one booted foot toward him. "Can you unlace my boots?" He caught her foot in mid-air, then leaned to kiss her knee. 

"I don't actually think I want the boots off," he said. She raised her eyebrows in surprise but smiled. 

"Ooh, kinky."

"Is that okay with you?" He continued to hold her foot in his hand, planting quick kisses on her leg. 

"Oh, hell, yeah," she said, pulling her foot back and then raising both feet to rest against his bare chest. The erection that had been threatening to burst out of his boxers since she started talking about bondage throbbed as he looked down at her boots planted on him like she was declaring her territory. "I think you're pretty okay with it too," she said, managing to sound both amused and breathless. She pulled her feet back and a moment of disappointment shot through him until she moved them apart to rest on either side of him, leaving him in the vee of her legs, between her raised knees. Caught off guard, he sat for a moment, his eyes darting from knee to knee. As with the candle blowing earlier, his reaction was apparently too slow for her and she raised a foot again, clunking him gently in the head with her boot. His eyes ran up past the skirt hem then, across her chest, and finally rested on her smiling face. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"So birthday boy. I thought you said you had a plan."

"Umm, yeah, I kinda did," he said hesitantly, then huffed out a laugh. "Seems like maybe we both had a plan." He ran a finger from her knee down the inside of her thigh and the shiver that ran through her in response finally broke through his hesitancy. He kissed the inside of her knee, then kissed a line down from her knee towards her center. He pushed the skirt up further to give himself more room, then looked up at her face once more. 

"You're sure, right?" 

She was laid back against the pillows, her hands resting on her stomach which was rising and falling rapidly. At his question, she lifted her head enough to look directly at him. "Logan, I'm about to explode I'm so sure. But I'm starting to wonder if maybe you're not."

He shook his head and moved his mouth to her other thigh, kissing ever further along her leg. "You know that's not true. I just wanted to make sure you were sure." 

"Now you know." She reached down and her fingers ruffled across his hair. "I really do appreciate the emphasis on consent. But we've only got a little while and there are things I want you doing with that mouth besides talking." Her cheeks burned red with her words but her gaze was steady and he was pretty sure that he'd never been more turned on.

"Okay then," he said and her head dropped back onto the pillows. "I'm gonna make sure you never forget what I'm giving you for my birthday."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Logan lounged in the passenger seat feeling incredibly relaxed considering he'd been awakened more than an hour earlier than usual and, in his opinion, he'd spent a portion of that time working pretty hard. His eyes never left Veronica's face but they were both mostly silent. They were nearly to school when a practical thought broke through the haze of memory. "Hey, before I forget, for our next meal of the day, what should I have delivered for lunch?" 

Veronica looked over at him and laughed, probably at the stupid grin he knew he had on his face. "Lunch is already handled. Don't worry about it."

"More birthday surprises? I'm not sure we can top breakfast."

"Lunch will have a very different vibe, I can assure you," she said as she turned into the school parking lot.

"Clothing not optional?" he teased, reaching over to drag his fingers up her leg.

"Definitely not," she answered, pulling into a parking space. 

"Well then, I already know that lunch is coming in no better than second place when it's time to evaluate my birthday meals." 

"Spoiler alert, dinner will also require clothing," she said and climbed across the console to sit on his lap facing him. She reached down between his seat and the door and his seat suddenly flopped back, leaving him reclined with Veronica now straddling him. "I'm really unhappy about the no ditching rule but, on the other hand, Dad's concerns are turning out to be valid."

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "It seems that way." She clasped her forearms around his shoulders and ducked in to kiss his neck. He responded by trailing his fingers down her back but as she worked her way across his collarbone to the other side of his neck, he forced himself to secure his hands together in the small of her back to keep from groping her ass in front of anyone who strolled by the car. "Seems like someone's wishing for a little more private adoration?" He rocked his hips up against her and was rewarded with her grinding down on him. 

"Mmm," she growled into his neck, "I really don't think I'm the only someone feeling that way." She latched her teeth onto his neck and bit down, hard enough to make him gasp. "We really need to move this private stuff to the next level. We made impressive strides this morning but I'm getting tired of waiting." She pressed against him again, then made a sad, needy sound and pushed herself up and back into her own seat. 

"Where are you going?" he asked in an equally needy voice. 

"Off of you before I completely lose my mind. We're talking about things to do in private and we're out in front of the school, in front of Clemmons and everybody. We need to get out of this car and go in to school. I can do that right now." She looked at him with amusement. "How long before _you_ can do that?"

He huffed in irritation. "It's mean to make fun of my understandable response to you climbing into my lap and saying suggestive things."

"I would never make fun of that," she said. "That's one of my favorite things about you." She reached for his hand and squeezed it with hers. "That's only one of the reasons though. I'm not just with you for your body. So, almost ready to face the public?"

He reached to the side of the seat to move the back upright again. "Not quite. Tell me something not sexy."

"Hmm," she furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, tapping a finger against them as she contemplated. 

"Calling my attention to your mouth is not helping."

A quick laugh burst out of her and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Umm, I have a history quiz in fifth period. It's about World War I. That's not very sexy. Does that help? I might have a math quiz too; Mr. Matthews likes to do pop quizzes but he usually only does them on Wednesdays so it's not too hard to anticipate. Let's see, what else...that asshat Vinnie Van Lowe came in to talk to Dad yesterday. At least he wasn't wearing that fake mustache again."

"Okay, okay, I think I'm good. Let's go."

They walked hand-in-hand up to the school and down the hall to Veronica's locker where she made a quick book switch and they moved on to Logan's. Before they got there, they could see a piece of paper and a single latex balloon attached to the front.

"Oh geez," said Veronica in an exasperated voice. "That's it?"

"What?" Logan asked. They reached the locker and found the paper had "Happy Birthday Logan!" printed on it in red with pictures in the corners of the page: a cake, balloons, a pile of presents, and a frog wearing a birthday hat. He pulled the balloon from where it was taped and rubbed it on Veronica's hair, then stuck it to her head with the resulting static electricity. "Was this your idea?"

"This wasn't." She gestured at his locker. "Decorating your locker was but I put Mac in charge of it and this is what we get. A single balloon and a page she printed off her computer."

"What did you want her to do? Streamers? Sparklers?" He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, smiling down at her frustrated face.

"I don't know. More balloons? Actually floating and not taped? I don't know. I just expected something...more."

"Well, I like it so chill out." He kissed her forehead and turned to the locker, spinning the lock open. He opened the door and dozens of balloons flew out in his face, making him swear and jump back, and then they tumbled to the ground around his feet. Veronica shrieked with the first burst of balloons and then started to laugh, clapping her hands excitedly.

"That's what I wanted!" Out of the corner of his corner, Logan saw her spinning around, like she was looking for something. "I knew it!" she said triumphantly and he looked back to see her walking across the hall to Mac, Wallace, and Carrie, who were laughing and high-fiving each other. She walked over to them, putting her hands up to join them in their celebration. "How did you do that?"

"We cannot reveal our secrets," Mac said solemnly, and then burst into laughter. 

"Well, good job. You had me going with that single balloon." She put her hand to her head where Logan had stuck the balloon but it had already fallen with the rest onto the floor.

"That was the best part," Carrie said with an exaggerated fist pump. "Watching you getting all worked up about the pathetic decorations." Logan laughed and slammed the now-empty locker shut, then crossed to the crowd of friends, kicking balloons toward them as he went.

"I suppose I have all of you to thank for that little display?" he asked with a grin.

"Happy Birthday, Logan!" Mac said, echoed by Wallace.

"The engineer staged that," Carrie said, gesturing at Wallace. "But Mac and I blew up balloons until our lips practically fell off. So, happy birthday. Don't expect another present."

They all laughed again. "I'm good. I appreciate all your efforts. Yours too, Mac." He looked over at Wallace. "And you're the mastermind? That locker was full of balloons. How'd ya get them to stay in so you could close the door?"

"Like Mac says, we're keeping our secrets." Wallace grinned and clapped his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Happy birthday, man." The first bell rang then and they all looked up.

"All right then, see you all at lunch," Mac said and she and Carrie headed one direction down the hall and Wallace went another. 

"So, we just leave these balloons?" Veronica asked. 

"Yeah, we'll probably be seeing them in weird places for the rest of the day," Logan said and spun her through the balloons so they skittered in all directions. 

"That'll be kinda fun," she said, and he grinned happily at the sight of her with balloons floating up all around her. "Now, come on, we need to get going or we'll be late for class." She leaned up for a quick kiss. "Happy birthday. I'll see you in Journalism."

* * *

Fourth period was practically a party on its own. The day before, Ms. Dent had informed her classes that she was staying on through the end of the school year but that she'd be out for the first part of the next school year on maternity leave. A pile of stuffed animals and other baby items were piled up on her desk in response to that announcement. Between the baby news, a lot of the birthday balloons that had found their way into the room, and the typical relaxed atmosphere of the day after the newspaper was published, the classroom was loud and its inhabitants excited in a stress-free way. Logan and Veronica were actually involved with a quickie poker game with a couple other students when she popped up from her chair with a grin. 

"I fold," she said, flinging her cards on the table and heading for the door.

"It's not your turn," Enbom called after her and Logan grabbed her hand to look at it.

"You're folding with _these_ cards?" He jumped up to follow her but she turned and held her hand up.

"Nope, stay there. You're in class." She turned back and spoke briefly to Ms. Dent while Logan stood watching her, his face screwed up in confusion.

"So are you," he said loudly when she straightened up and smiled at Ms. Dent, then turned back to the door, where Hamilton Cho was standing. She greeted Hamilton, then turned back to wave at Logan before they disappeared. 

"What the hell?" He took a couple steps toward the door but Ms. Dent's voice stopped him.

"Go back to your game, Logan," she said, laughing at him when he held out his hands in a 'what's happening' gesture.

"Can I get a hall pass?"

"Nope. You are trapped in this room until class is over." She was still laughing.

"Veronica got to leave," he whined.

"She had a hall pass. Now go back to your game, birthday boy."

"What kind of class is this anyway?" he complained but he grinned as he did as instructed. 

With about five minutes left in class, Veronica appeared back in the classroom. She slid into the chair next to Logan with an unreadable look on her face.

"Oh, look who’s come back. What's happening? I've already figured out that we're having pizza for lunch since Hamilton showed up to get you." 

"Okay, here's the thing. Yes, we're having pizza. But your mother took care of this so...it's a little out of hand." 

He tugged her closer so he could lay his arm across her shoulders. "What do you mean? I mean, out of hand, that's kinda her standard. But it's just lunch."

"Yeah, lunch for everyone."

"You, me, Wallace, Carrie, Mac, who else? Dick, Beaver? A few others? What's the big deal?" He nosed down into her hair. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, we should. But just so you understand, there are fifty pizzas out there." Logan had been shouldering his backpack up and at her words, he stopped and stared at her.

"Fifty?"

"Yeah, fifty. Actually, fifty-one. She had them make one just for Mac, no cheese and no meat."

Logan ran his hands up into his hair, actually pulling on the ends. "Why? Why would she do this? I don't need to feed everyone in A lunch."

"I believe that it's called over-compensation. And you are feeding everyone in A lunch. Honestly, since everyone's going to have their own lunches already, you're probably going to be able to feed quite a few people in B lunch too." She patted his arm in a soothing way. "And..."

"And?" His voice was shrill. "There's more?"

"There's cupcakes. Lots and lots of cupcakes." She started to laugh. "Lots."

"Oh Jesus. It sounds like a Madison Sinclair birthday."

"Sorta. No string quartet though. So there is that." She reached for his hand and twined their fingers together. "So, come on, birthday boy, you've got a lot of pizza to eat." He sighed and let her pull him toward the door. She paused briefly at Ms. Dent's desk. "Thanks for helping out earlier. And hey, if you like pizza, come on out. We've got plenty."

"Plenty," Logan echoed in a dazed voice.

"Thanks, I might come get a slice. Happy birthday, Logan."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Geez, Mac, it's his birthday; let him win at least once." Wallace stretched to poke Mac with his foot but only managed to roll off the sofa with a thud. "What are you, some kind of monster?"

"It's not healthy to let others win because they are somehow entitled," Mac said in a snooty voice. "Learning to lose is a growth experience." She looked at Logan lying on the floor next to her, banging his game controller against his forehead. "You've really grown a lot today, haven't you?"

Logan stopped hitting the controller against his skull. "Hardy-har-har. Wallace is right. You're a monster."

"You just suck. Not my fault." She took the controller out of Logan's hand and held it up. "Who's next?"

"Yeah, like any sane person would play you," Carrie said from the love seat adjacent to the sofa.  "You're just gonna have to wait and see if Dick shows up."

"New blood would be preferable to you bunch of losers," Mac said. She laid the controllers on the floor next to her and stood up. "I'm going to see how things are going in the kitchen. Maybe someone there will appreciate me." She stuck her tongue out at all of them and left.

"Bring back snacks," Wallace called after her and the other two laughed.

"You know, I think you might be related to Veronica already," Logan said, laughing. "If the Mars-Fennel family is ever formalized, they're gonna have a helluva grocery bill."

"True that," said Wallace. "But don't even pretend you won't be along for the ride as often as you can."

"I'm not pretending anything," Logan said. "Why is everyone so mean to me on this, the day of my birth? I'm telling Veronica. She'll make you stop."

"No one's being mean to you, ya big baby," Carrie said and Wallace broke into a giggling fit. "And stop cowering behind your tiny girlfriend. It's unmanly."

"Yeah. I can see now that you're not being mean," Logan deadpanned but he was grinning as he stood up. "I'm going to find the tiny girlfriend. She'll be nice to me."

"Don't count on it," said Mac, coming back in the room with Weevil at her heels. "Say hey, Weevil."

"Hey, Weevs," Logan said in a surprised voice. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I brought _Abuela_ back and V insisted I stay." He shrugged. "It smells pretty good in that kitchen so I figured, what the hell, I'll get dinner before I take off. But I'm not singing."

Logan and Wallace both snorted. "Yeah, that's cool," Logan said.

"He'll sing if Veronica tells him to sing," Mac interjected. "Right before we came in here, he commented on the cake, and I thought Veronica might gut him. She's pretty tightly wound right now."

Wallace snorted out another laugh as he nodded knowingly. "The lean?"

"Yeah, man, after she got so pissed and this one—" Weevil gestured at Mac "—dragged me away, I started to think maybe it was just the angle from where I was standing but you saw it too?"

"Oh no," Wallace denied. "I haven't even been in there tonight so I haven't seen this one. But leaning cakes—that's just her thing. It always happens. They always taste great but—" he held up his hand upright, then tilted it sideways "—always crooked. I just look at it as one more of the little quirks that make her Veronica Mars."

Carrie shook her head, face screwed up in confusion. "That's a strange quirk."

"Eh, what are ya gonna do? I'm still eating the cake." Wallace jerked his chin at Mac. "How long til dinner? I'm starving and you did not bring back snacks."

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes so the idea of snacks was met with..." she paused to consider her words, "some consternation."

Weevil broke into a braying laugh. "Is that what you call it? Wallace's mom, yeah, you can describe her response that way. Veronica's, no. The idea of snacks was met with homicidal threats." He adopted a higher pitch in his voice. "'If you think that I've been in here actually cooking for the last two hours so you can ruin your appetite with chips, you've got another think coming.' And when I reached for a piece of frickin' broccoli, she threatened to cut me. And when _Abuela_ backed her up, I knew I just needed to get out of there."

"Smart thinking, Weevs." Logan said with a grin. He looked at Mac. "Did Keith get here yet?"

"Yeah, he and Darrel got here just a few minutes ago. That's how we've got an ETA on dinner; he's gonna throw the steaks on the grill now that he's here and that won't take a long time. He heard her threatening Weevil so I think he's taking a few minutes to try to calm her down first."

"Can we do anything to help?"

"You can't," Mac answered. "You're supposed to go out to the patio and enjoy your birthday. Everyone else is to take a trip through the kitchen and help move things out to the patio. So, come on people, let's go."

"He can't even carry a bowl of salad because it's his birthday?" Wallace grumbled. "I'm pretty sure I had to do the dishes on my birthday."

"What can I say, Wallace?" Mac said with a grin. "That part came from your mom so all I can think is that she likes him better." She smirked over her shoulder at Logan who gave Wallace a smug look.

"The ladies always like me best," Logan said. "But don't worry, dude, I'll do the dishes after your next birthday dinner."

"Make sure I get invited to that party too," Weevil said. "I've got to see that."

* * *

The last guest had gone home and Lynn had retired up to her room, leaving Logan and Veronica cuddled together under a blanket on a single chaise lounge by the pool. Keith had left earlier with a stern look but with an extension on curfew until midnight, even though it was a school night.  

They'd been driven apart by the need for air a few minutes earlier. Veronica was tucked under Logan's arm, pressed against his side, her arms wrapped around his waist and his other arm resting across her with his hand on her hip. "So, I know the pizza incident was a little extreme but overall? How was your birthday experience, Mr. Echolls?"

He smiled down at her. "I told you first thing this morning. Best birthday ever."

"That was just rhetoric. You didn't actually know how it was going to go. And it's not even over yet. Who knows? A meteor could land on the house."

"What? You're crazy. But, regardless of that, I did know. I knew that you were going to make it my best birthday ever."

She smiled up at him. "That just seems...I don't know...overly optimistic, maybe? But whatever. I'm glad you've been having such a good day."

"Not just good. All my days with you are at least good. This one was great."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you're too gushy. I can't take you seriously."

"I am deadly serious. One of these days, you will figure that out." He ducked down to meet her lips with his again, sliding his hand back up to her exposed breast and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. At his touch, she gasped and slid her leg around his, pressing her core against him, then moved her hand back down from his waist, wrapping her fingers around his hard length. He moaned into her mouth and felt her smile before breaking the kiss. She ducked down a little, like she was giving her full attention to what she was doing and Logan laid back against the chaise again to enjoy the sensation. She seemed to be getting more confident in her actions and when she swiped her thumb over the head of his cock, he moaned again and thrust into her hand. She slowed her motion then and rolled in to kiss his chest, trailing kisses down to his abs. His brain was mostly disengaged, operating purely on pleasure at that point, but when she kissed a circle around his naval and shifted her body over his legs, he was suddenly back in the moment. "Veronica? We don't need to do—"

She pushed back up his body and caught his mouth with hers, pressing him between them. She licked into his mouth and he could barely contain his whimper at the pressure in his groin and the sensation of her tongue against the roof of his mouth. She seemed to know what she was doing to him because she pulled back then and gave him a lascivious smirk. 

"I seem to remember telling you this earlier today. No more talking." She kissed him once more than started working her way back down again. He groaned when her mouth closed over him and his fingers tangled into her hair. Before he lost all further capacity for coherent speech, he had to get the last word.

"Toldja," he said breathlessly. He wasn't sure if she could even hear him. "Best birthday ever."


	39. And Now For Something Completely Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title does not lie. The frothy smooshiness of Logan's birthday is so last week. Plus, who can resist a touch of Monty Python?

Veronica tapped on Logan's bedroom door, waiting for his "come in" before she reluctantly turned the knob and walked in. He was sitting at his desk and he gave a quick glance up and back down to his textbook before doing a double-take and staring at her. "Since when do you knock?"

"It's the polite thing to do; I thought I'd give it a try." She walked to the window seat and sat on the cushion, trying to find the courage for this conversation.

"Well, it's not entirely necessary, unless you've got someone with you. There's nothing in here you haven't seen already." He gave her a lewd grin. "In fact, I'm kinda hoping you've come to see it again." He started to stand up and she held up a hand. 

"Can you stay there for now? I'm not sure I...I...ugh...just stay there, okay?"

She knew that his face was either hurt or confused and she couldn't bring herself to look at him and find out. She was too humiliated.

"Veronica? What's the matter? You're okay, right?"

His desperate tone of voice made her look up at him then and his worried face made her heart ache. She held out her hand and he was across the room immediately, sitting opposite her in the window seat, his knees touching hers, and both her hands clasped in one of his.

"Veronica?" Logan reached up and smoothed her hair behind her ear, scooting closer as he did so. "Please talk to me."

"I went to the doctor a week ago. We've kinda escalated things between us recently, and..."

"It seemed like we were likely to escalate further before too much longer." He ducked his head, peering up at her from under his eyelashes, a look that always got to her, then leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Yeah, I think that too." 

"So I thought it would be a good idea to start some birth control." She dropped her eyes to their hands, embarrassed by the conversation. "I still think that when we do...that...we should use condoms but they're not fail-proof so I was thinking we could kinda double up. So I made a doctor's appointment."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" He didn't sound accusatory, just curious.

"I didn't want to talk about it. It's not exactly a fun appointment. I didn't want to share the details. Honestly, since I do think we should use condoms too, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you about it. Not right away at least. It wasn't to shut you out or to be deceitful or anything like that; it just felt like something private. Ya know?" She was suddenly anxious that he understand and she looked up, ready to plead with him but he was just smiling at her. 

"I love you, Veronica. That means I'm here for you and I feel like you're there for me too." She nodded at him. "It doesn't mean that we have to share every single thought that passes through our heads. Now truthfully—" he gave a rueful grin "—I usually do want to tell you everything. And that works out great because, usually, you want to know everything." She rolled her eyes and he smirked. "But there are going to be things that are private. And I've got a basic idea of a gynecological exam from movies and TV shows so I can definitely see that as one of them. I really can understand why that isn't an experience that you would necessarily want to discuss in depth." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Honestly, even if you wanted to talk about it, I'm not sure I'd really be down with all the gory details." She wrinkled her nose and nodded at him again. "With that being said, I'm glad you changed your mind and told me about the extra birth control. When we decide we're ready for that, I'm glad to know about the extra protection, ya know?" She nodded once more and he chuckled.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes," she said but when she didn't offer anything further, he shook his head and tried again.

"Okay then. Since we've established why you didn't tell me earlier, why are you telling me now?"

"So—" she took a deep breath and her next words tumbled out in a rush "—we did the exam and we chose the birth control shot and I got that and we were done for at least a year. Well, every three months for the shot but at least a year on the exam."

"Ugh, a shot? Every three months?"

His wrinkled nose at the thought of a shot suddenly eased the tension she'd been feeling and made her laugh. "Don't be a baby. It's easier than having to remember to take a pill every day, from a pack that my dad can find."

"That makes sense. And frankly, you're getting the shot, not me, so I'm good." He scooted closer again. "Still waiting for whatever it is you're trying to say."

"Well, they do a bunch of screenings from the exam, for different diseases and for cervical cancer—"

His eyes widened and all the color drained from his face. "Veronica," he whispered.

"No, no cancer. See, you've made this nearly tolerable. No cancer, just chlamydia."

He was still sucking in deep breaths from the words, "no cancer" and she knew he hadn't registered the whole statement yet. She sat watching him go from terror to relief and finally to, "What? Chlamydia?" He sat shaking his head. "That's not possible. I swear to you, Veronica, I haven't been with anyone since that skank, Caitlyn, and I absolutely got tested after that whole cluster. That was months ago. I haven't even looked at anyone but you since you saved my mother. Even before we got together, I didn't want anyone else. Seriously. I swear."

Veronica reached up to grab his hands that were flexing and gesturing as emphasis for his words. She pressed them together between hers and looked steadily in his eyes until he started to calm. "Logan, I do not believe that you gave me chlamydia. Honestly, the doctor said with the timing that it probably wasn't even possible. Even though we haven't had actual sex, chlamydia can be transmitted through oral sex, but we didn't do that until two days before I had the exam. The doctor said it was really unlikely that anything I might have gotten from that recent of contact would show up so soon after."

"Then how..." She saw the exact moment that he finally understood. His eyes hardened, jaw tightened, and the hands she was trying to gentle clenched into fists. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, no, Logan, no. Please listen to me. I do not want the Kanes knowing about this. I got a prescription for antibiotics, I'll take them for a week, and then this whole thing will be in the past. You going after Duncan, if he ever even comes back here, will just prolong this agony. Please promise me that you will not do anything to him. Please. For me."

"Veronica, he thought you were his sister and he apparently had unprotected sex with you while you were unconscious."

"I know this."

"How could he do that? It's bad enough that he gave you an STD. What if he'd gotten you pregnant?" His voice dropped to a horrified whisper as he said 'pregnant'. "He was okay with possibly getting his sister pregnant. That is so sick. What else would he be okay with? I'm going to be afraid to leave you alone if he does come back to town. Someone who could do what he did can't be trusted. Oh my God." He jumped up and started to pace through the room, hands tearing through his hair. "I can't believe this. My best friend since grade school is both a murderer and a rapist. And I've just been going along with it, like it was no big deal. He can't get away with this. We've got to go to the cops."

"What!? No!" She jumped up and ran over to stand in front of him so he had to stop his furious pacing. "Logan, no. Please. Just listen. As terrible as it is, killing someone accidentally while you're having a seizure isn't murder. At most it's manslaughter, involuntary manslaughter at that. He's already in Celeste jail. Even if the authorities cared enough to listen to you and could prove that he did what he did, all that would happen is he'd end up in some high-end mental facility for a year or two and then he'd be home again. At least now, she's keeping him away from us."

"Okay, so he's an accidental killer, not a murderer. But what about you? He raped you, Veronica. And even though he denies that you were out of it, the fact that he wasn't even careful with you when he did it says everything to me. Oh my God." He sank down onto the floor. "This is all my fault." 

She dropped down next to him and put her hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. "No. We've been through this. Even with the dose you gave him, he was still in control. Everything he told me about that night—he wasn't out of it like I was. You gave him a dose that was intended for his body size and no one poured a gallon of booze into him. He was just relaxed."

"Yeah, relaxed enough to get past his inhibitions. About screwing his sister. About being careful to not get her pregnant. About not passing on whatever he'd picked up from...who? Shelly? I don't even know where he would have gotten anything. I didn't know he'd even had sex. Oh God." He twisted his head out of her hands and stood up. "Veronica, you can't pretend I didn't contribute to this. I understand that you want to just push it off to the side but I can't. I can't forget how I've hurt you."

She remained on the floor, shaking her head angrily. "Okay. What do I need to do for you to feel sufficiently punished? Oh hey, I've got an idea. I'll give you an STD." She stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she escalated this argument further. "Look, there really is a chance I've already shared my STD with you so the doctor recommends you get your own round of antibiotics. Does that make you feel like you've gotten what's coming to you?"

He gaped at her for a moment, then gave a heavy sigh and dropped his head back so he was looking up at the ceiling. "No, not at all, but I hear what you're saying. I won't hurt you more by by involving other people. Unless you change your mind?" He glanced up at her and she shook her head at him. "All right but just say the word if you do. I still don't see how you can forgive me but if you're gonna, I'm got to start trying to figure out how to live with what I did."

"How about you work on forgiving yourself for making a mistake?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I really am sorry that you're gonna need to get treated too. I never, ever expected to have this kind of conversation."

He gave a bitter laugh as he gathered her into his arms. "No, I know what you mean. I would never have imagined this either, not in a million years." He hugged her tightly against him and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "But we'll take our drugs and get all fixed up and we will never have a problem like this again." He kissed her head again.

Veronica scoffed. "No. We will not." She tipped her head back and smiled weakly. "Hungry?"

"If you are."

"Well then, let's go see what Mrs. Navarro can whip up for us before she goes home. I think I need some comfort food."

* * *

Veronica was tired and irritable as she walked into the apartment after school on Monday. There'd been another fire drill at school that day. She was right in the middle of processing some tricky photos for the newspaper and she'd had to leave the darkroom before her prints were done in the developer which meant that she'd ending up having to re-do the entire process. She hated wasting the photo paper and she was getting pretty tired of fire drills. There had been several in the last few weeks which was really weird since, usually, there wouldn't be more than one or two a year.

If she was completely honest with herself, though, she knew the fire drills were just an excuse. She was exhausted and irritable about the whole chlamydia debacle. Logan was at his doctor's office now, presumably getting a precautionary round of antibiotics, and she still had five days of hers and then this incident would be behind them. But until this thing inside her was gone, she had this vaguely dirty feeling. Rationally, she knew she wasn't Typhoid Mary and kissing or even making out wasn't going to spread anything. That didn't make a difference whenever Logan tried to kiss her and she shifted enough that he only got her cheek or when he pulled her into his lap while they were watching a movie and she turned so her back was against his chest and all he could reach to kiss was the top of her head. And when he wasn't there to watch her having a textbook reaction to stress, she scrubbed every flat surface, nook, and cranny in the apartment. On Friday night, after her confession to Logan and his guilt-ridden breakdown, she'd dreamed that she was chasing a red cartoon blob with a giant black 'C' printed on it through the apartment with a sponge of all things, those bacteria-ridden wolves in cleaning material sheep's clothing, trying to sanitize everything the cartoon version of her STD touched. She woke up panting, and went in to clean her bathroom. Both Saturday and Sunday nights, the dream had returned, and it was safe to say that there were probably no germs of significance remaining in the Mars' home.

Now, two days later, she was exhausted from her lack of sleep and she just wanted this entire experience to be over. She'd barely made it in the door when an appallingly cheerful Keith walked into the living room, whistling of all things. "Oh, you're home. I wasn't sure you'd be here before I left."

"Are you and Alicia going dancing again?" That seemed like the most likely reason for his exuberance.

"Nope, heading for Vegas, baby."

She stopped short, her mouth falling open. "You and Alicia are going to Vegas? You're not eloping, are you?"

He burst into laughter as he headed for the kitchen counter. "Of course not. I didn't say anything about Alicia. _I'm_ going to Vegas. She's not." He sorted through a pile of papers as he spoke. "Ya know, while I do appreciate that you're on board with the relationship, can you maybe let us date for more than a month before you try to marry us off?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, sorry. You just caught me off-guard. I haven't been sleeping very well and I got confused by your sudden trip." She shook her head, trying to clear the fog in her brain. "So, why are you going to Vegas?"

He turned to look at her and, even exhausted and stressed, the strangely casual look on his face made her spidey-senses start to tingle. "I got a lead on a witness I've been looking for this past year. I've got to try to catch up with her while I can." 

"Witness for what?"

"Just a case, honey." Veronica stood, looking at him suspiciously as he walked toward her, kissing the top of her head before moving toward the front door. She pivoted with him, noticing for the first time that his overnight bag was sitting next to it.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, my flight's in less than three hours and I don't want to get stuck in traffic." He looked closely at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Dad." She smiled weakly at him and his brow furrowed.

"Did you have a fight with Logan?"

"No! No, Dad. I'm just tired. Don't worry about me." She tried to widen her smile without being obvious. She knew if she turned on the full perky after the way she'd come in, he'd never make his flight. "Really Dad. Just be safe out there and I'll see you—when? Tomorrow?"

"Hopefully tomorrow night. Look, do you need to go stay at the Fennels? Alicia has said you're welcome any time."

"I'm gonna be fine. Me and Backup got this covered. Okay? Now, get going. I don't want to think of you careening through San Diego rush hour traffic because you don't leave here on time." She walked to him and gave him a quick hug. "Fly safe and good hunting." She knew from his eyes that he wasn't satisfied. "Really Dad. I'm fine. Get going." She put her hands on either side of his head and tipped him toward her so she could kiss his forehead.

"All right. I'm going. I love you." He picked up the bag and opened the door. "I'll call you tomorrow if I can't get home."

"Sounds good. I love you too." She stood in the same spot for a few moments after the door closed behind him, eyes closed, taking long, deep breaths. "Okay," she finally said out loud. "Backup!" The dog lifted his head from where it was resting on his paws and whined. "It's just you and me tonight, buddy, and we're watching The Big Lebowski. I'll make some popcorn, get you a Milkbone or four, and then, we are forgetting about everything but The Dude." The dog gave a short bark and she grinned, feeling a tiny bit better for the first time in days. "I know. I do have the best ideas."

* * *

Logan raised his hand to knock on the Mars' apartment but paused before his knuckles hit the door. He'd been genuine when he told Veronica that he was responsible for what had happened to her and that she should acknowledge that. That didn't mean he liked what it felt like when she finally did. 

She'd been distant ever since she came to tell him about the chlamydia diagnosis. She avoided kissing him. She stayed home when she would normally have come over to the house. Yesterday afternoon, he'd called on his way back from the doctor's office and she'd told him that she was too busy to meet him at his house and when he'd offered to come by, she'd begged off on that also. He knew this was what he should expect, what he deserved, but it didn't make it hurt less. Now he was pretty sure that it would only be a matter of time before she ended things. She was trying to be nice, to hold onto what they'd been building between them, but he knew that couldn't sustain them now that she was finally acknowledging his culpability in her rape. He'd looked online, and read the brochure the doctor gave him, and he knew that the fact that she'd had this disease for a year before getting treatment could potentially have an effect on her long-term health. He wanted to hunt Duncan down and beat him to a bloody pulp when he'd learned that little tidbit but he knew that wasn't what Veronica wanted and he had no right to ignore her wishes when this whole mess was as much his responsibility as it was Duncan's.

He sighed and knocked. Despite everything, he was not going to be able to just walk away like he knew he should. The pull to her was too strong to resist. He'd keep coming back until she made him stop. He'd continue to endure this slow torture until she came to grips with her feelings because even distant Veronica was better than no Veronica.

The door flung open in front of him and he flinched at the sight of manic Veronica.. "Hey, mornin', come in. I'm sorry, I'm running a little late today. I finally slept last night but I did it on the couch so I didn't hear my alarm." She disappeared back into her room and he sat at the kitchen counter to wait for her.

"Has Backup been out this morning?" he called back to her.

Her raised voice carried out to him. "Yeah, I took care of him first. He didn't even get a trip out last night, poor guy. When I finally fell asleep, I stayed down." She appeared back in the living room. "Okay, I'm ready; let's go." She tugged on his arm and he slipped off the stool and followed her out. 

"Where's your dad so early?" Logan asked.

"Oh, he's in Vegas. He flew out last night. He was trying to catch up to some witness. I don't know witness to what. He was awfully evasive. He thought he'd be home by tonight." They arrived at the Xterra and he beeped the car unlocked. 

"Really? You didn't mention that he was gone when we talked yesterday." He walked around to the driver's side, taking long, steadying breaths. He climbed into the car and was startled to find Veronica leaning on the center console, looking directly at him.

"No. I didn't. And I'm sorry about that. I wasn't trying to shut you out but I just needed some time to myself. I haven't been sleeping and I'm just...I'm having kinda a hard time. I didn't want to drag you down with me so it just seemed better to let you off the hook on babysitting me last night." She gave him an apologetic smile but he couldn't stop the look of disbelief he could feel on his face.

"Let me off the hook? That's what you call it?"

Her smile faltered and she tilted her head in confusion. "Logan? I didn't mean anything bad by that. I was tired and cranky and I didn't want to snap at you for no reason. So me and Backup ate snacks and watched movies."

He snorted out a laugh and turned the key in the ignition. "You and Backup watched movies?" He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for school.

"Just one movie. Backup loves The Dude. It was his idea to watch it twice."

Logan chuckled at the picture in his head of Veronica and Backup cuddled up on the couch watching movies before he remembered her earlier words. "So, you said you finally slept. Why aren't you sleeping...are you okay?"

"It's nothing that you don't already know about. There's this creepy-crawly thing inside me and every time I went to sleep before last night, all I could dream about is this blob that I'm chasing around trying to clean out of existence. Last night, at least, I dreamed about rugs and toes."

"And that was an improvement?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah...pretty bad, huh?" She reached across the console and laid her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry I've been so distant since I found out about...you know."

"You don't have to be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong." He stopped then, pressing his lips closed so nothing pathetic could jump out.

"Maybe not wrong but I haven't been exactly been playing nice with you either. We're in this boat together and I know I've been shutting you out and I shouldn't do that. It's not right to leave you out there on your own when I'm the one who dragged you into this mess in the first place."

It was lucky that they were sitting at a light when she said that because his head swiveled toward her and he stared at her with his mouth gaping in surprise.

"You dragged me into this?"

"Well, yeah. _You_ didn't give _me_ something that requires antibiotics. It's fairly unlikely that you did actually get infected but the chance is there and it's because of me." A horn honked behind him and he looked up, noticed the green light, and pulled forward. "That's why I keep on dodging you when you try kissing me. Rationally, I know that nobody's getting anything from just kissing but I just feel..." She covered her face with her hands. They'd reached the school and he quickly pulled into his usual parking spot and turned the car off before turning to face her.

"What do you feel?" he asked. He'd been sure she was coming to grips with his culpability in the situation but nothing she was saying supported that idea. She sighed and dropped her hands into her lap, twisting them together. "Veronica. Just talk to me." He reached out and caught her hands in his.

"I feel dirty. I can't get clean enough. And I'm pretty sure I've scrubbed every square inch of my apartment and that's not helping either," she said, her voice low and sad. "I feel like I'm contaminating you...like I have contaminated you."

"Have you forgotten that this would never have happened to you if I wasn't such a prick?" 

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "Are we still on that? I've told you before—this was not your fault. Yes, you made some bad choices that night but they weren't the reason for what happened to me. Are you ever going to believe me about that?"

He tugged her hands up to his lips and kissed across her knuckles. "No. Probably not."

"Logan, you have to stop thinking..."

"Veronica, if you can feel like you've contaminated me than I can feel like I'm responsible for what happened to you that night. Are you ready for me to talk you out of this silly idea of yours?" He flipped her hands and kissed the insides of her wrists, watching her face.

"Nope. So I can't convince you and you can't convince me. Where does that leave us?"

"Agreeing to disagree. And agreeing not to dwell, as much as we can. That'll be tough for both of us but we need to try. We can both feel however we want but please, please, please...we can't shut each other out anymore. I don't know about you but worrying about what you're thinking was making me brood." 

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" she said in an amused voice.

He looked down at their hands. "Well, since my brooding drew me to the conclusion that you were gonna break up with me, no, I'd rather not do that anymore."

"Oh Logan, no! That never even occurred to me. I swear."

"I believe you," he said, looking up at her. "You wanting to break up made sense to me when you were avoiding me and I didn't know why but now that you've explained yourself..."

"I wasn't avoiding you on purpose," she said with a frown.

"I get it." He smoothed her hair behind her ear. "So, how long before I can kiss you again?"

She raised her eyebrows, giving him an embarrassed smile. 'I'm pretty sure you've kissed me half a dozen times in this car alone."

"How long before I can kiss some place on you that doesn't have fingers?" She laughed loudly and pointed her elbow at him. "That's pretty close to fingers," Logan said but he leaned toward her and planted a smacking kiss on the offered elbow. "What else ya got?" She rolled her eyes.

"I've got another elbow," she teased and he pouted his lower lip out at her.

"That's the best you can do?" 

"Well, if you can give up your silly ideas, maybe I can give up mine," she said.

"Really?" He said and leaned toward her, gently brushing his lips across hers. He pulled back and she rolled her eyes again.

"That's the best you can do?" 

"Well, excuse me, I've gotten out of practice. Let me try again."

* * *

The Journalism class filed into the hallway with the rest of the student body, rousted from class by another fire drill. Logan dodged a group of cheerleaders to catch up to Veronica who was deep in conversation with Ms. Dent.

"Fire drills don't sound like a really exciting topic for an article," Veronica was saying in an annoyed tone. Ms. Dent shook her head and chuckled, laying her hand on Veronica's shoulder as they walked.

"Maybe, maybe not. If there's nothing there, you don't have to go forward. But you've got to admit that having this many in such a short period is out of the ordinary. It's worthwhile to check it out." Logan fell in with them on the other side of Veronica, sliding his hand into hers. "Not all big news just drops into a reporter's lap," Ms. Dent continued. "You dig around until you find something. Do you think Nixon just came up to Woodward and Bernstein and gave them the inside scoop?"

Logan snickered at Veronica's dramatic sigh. "All right. I'll go in and talk to Clemmons this afternoon. We can decide after that if we've got the Watergate Hotel on our hands or Capone's Vault."

Ms. Dent smiled and patted Veronica's arm. "Excellent. I look forward to hearing what you find out." Some scuffling further ahead in the hallway caught her attention—"I'll talk to you later"—and she hurried ahead.

* * *

Four hours later, Veronica was pacing back and forth in the empty Journalism room, arguing with Ms. Dent. "But why can't we publish it? You made me look and I actually found way more than I expected and now you're telling me we can't publish?" Veronica thumped down into the chair next to the desk. "We've got to get this news out. Bomb threats? This is a serious safety issue."

"Veronica, as I have told you repeatedly, the publishers of a newspaper are the ultimate authority on what goes into that paper." Ms. Dent leaned her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Why do you think powerful people frequently own some means of publication? Because they can provide—or withhold—the news as they see fit. The school administration would be considered the publisher of the Neptune Navigator. We have to clear your story through them. That's the way newspapers work."

"It's just a school paper. Can't we just..."

"No. We can't just. Now, I told Mr. Clemmons that we had a story to discuss with him and he's waiting for us. So let's go see what we can negotiate with our publisher."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Veronica unlocked the front door of the apartment and stumbled in, Logan on her heels. Keith was snoring softly in his chair, until Backup barked at the newcomers and Keith jerked awake. 

"Hey kids, what time is it? I know it's newspaper work night but it seems really late."

"It is late," Logan said, glancing toward the kitchen at the microwave display. "It's 11:47 PM, to be exact. And now that I've safely escorted your daughter home, I'm outta here. Tomorrow morning is coming way too soon." He turned to Keith with a grin.  "Make sure she tells you what she did today. She was a busy bee." He spun back to Veronica and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be here by 7:30 AM so you can get to Clemmon's little gathering early. Actually...Keith, did you get your phone call from the school district inviting you to a meeting at school in the morning?"

"Yeah, actually. There was a message on the machine when I got in earlier. Do you know what that's about?"

"Heh, yeah, we do. Ask your girl. I've gotta get home and get some sleep." He kissed Veronica's temple and headed for the door. "Are you gonna get a ride with your dad or am I coming to get you?"

She followed him out onto the porch. "I'll get a ride with him. I'll just see you there." She reached for his hand and pulled him back to her, stretching up on her toes for a kiss. "Drive safe." She watched him walk back out to his car and then headed back into the apartment.

"So, why is there a parent meeting at school and what does your busy bee day have to do with it?" Keith asked.

"Well, I sorta uncovered the fact that the school's been getting bomb threats and I tried to publish an article to that effect in the paper tomorrow but Ms. Dent had to get all journalistic integrity or something on me." She wrinkled her nose and Keith went from gaping at the mention of bomb threats to laughing at her irritation. "She insisted that we take the story to Clemmons before we published. He tried to shut us down at first but once he realized that the news would get out, whether it was in our paper or not, he made arrangements for this big meeting tomorrow morning. Our paper will get distributed immediately following, with my story on the front page." She grinned. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, other than that bomb threat thing. Is it really a good idea to bring in more people to the potential killing grounds rather than getting everyone out?"

"There's been no evidence that this is real. Lamb sent out bomb-sniffing dogs and they didn't find anything. The school is convinced it's a hoax." She sat on the table in front of Keith's chair. "I actually am wondering if there's something else happening. There's been a bunch of grafitti around that says 'kill em all dot net'; you know, like a website address? I'm not convinced that Clemmons came totally clean with us when we were talking about the bomb threats. He was doing this shifty thing with his eyes that I don't trust. I'm wondering if there's more to this than just these fake bomb calls."

"You're not telling me anything that makes me want to go to school with you tomorrow," Keith said doubtfully.

"Except for the chance to get a copy of my big byline, hot off the presses," she said with a smirk. 

"Interestingly," Keith began, "I'm expecting to have a news article of my own tomorrow."

"You've gone to work for a newspaper?"

"No, I'm the one being interviewed. I found my witness in Vegas. She was Abel Koontz's alibi for the afternoon and evening that Lilly died. She gave an exclusive interview to my reporter friend, Lloyd, this afternoon. Once this gets out, it's gonna be obvious that Koontz could not have killed her. Lamb, or somebody higher up than him, will have to reopen Lilly's case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the usual thanks to KMD0107 who is so so so patient with my last minute submissions to her.


	40. To Catch a Creep

"You know, I don't really see it."

At Logan's words, Veronica looked up from the computer screen where she was watching Mac try to find something identifiable about the countdown website. Logan was staring off into space, frowning thoughtfully as he leaned against a bookshelf, foot resting up behind him, arms spread across the top shelf. He looked good enough to eat. Her breath caught and she licked her lips, just as he glanced back at her. The frown on his face was replaced with a grin as her lascivious intent apparently trumpeted itself across the room to him. He straightened up and took a step toward her before they were both startled by Mac's voice.  

"What are you talking about?"

Veronica's face warmed as she realized she'd completely forgotten they weren't alone. "Yeah, Logan, what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He smirked and moved over to sit on her other side, picking up her hand from the table and enveloping it in both of his. "I just mean that Norris doesn't seem like the type to shoot up a school. He and I are more the type of guys who cause others to want that kind of extreme retribution. Isn't that what all these school shooter guys are like? Bullied by everyone, lunch money stolen every day, that kind of thing? No one's stealing Norris' lunch money. Pretty sure it's just the opposite." 

Veronica was still caught up in the early part of his statement. "What do you mean, _you_  and Norris? When was the last time you stole someone's lunch money?"

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Of course I don't steal people's lunch money; why would I need their pitiful pocket change? But you know damn well—from personal experience, might I add—that I can be a bully. Cock of the Walk, Veronica. You can't forget about that."

"Hey, you know you're not anymore, right?" Mac burst in with a laugh. "It's been Dick for like a month."

"What? I had a massive streak going." He sounded legitimately indignant that he was no longer considered the biggest jerk in school.

"Not anymore. Now they talk about how whipped you are...holding your girlfriend's purse." 

"I don't carry a purse," Veronica said, now also indignant.

"Oh, you two are idiots," Mac said, shaking her head. "Moving on from 'Ahoy Maties', I think you have a good point, Logan. Norris is all, like, heavy metal, black-wearing, tough guy, but he is definitely not on the receiving end of anyone's abuse, not at school, at least. You're only looking at him because he's hanging around that new guy, who does look like the type who would get bullied. Little, pip-squeaky, but he's established himself with Norris so that would keep other bullies off him."

Both Logan and Veronica nodded at her analysis. "Beyond our amateur profiling, I'm not seeing anything about this website that would help you. I can't track IP addresses or anything like that from this computer. But overall, it's a good site. Whoever's behind it is definitely a high level computer geek or he's got one in his pocket." 

"Someone else with their very own Q?" Veronica asked sarcastically. "This is not acceptable."

"A geek could definitely be the target of a bully. Your actual bad guy could easily be the geek himself." Mac closed the screen she'd been working in. "I'm sorry but it looks like I'm not going to be able to save the day for you this time. I'm gonna clear the history on this machine before lunch is over. Let me know if you find anything else that you want me to look at. Maybe we'll have better luck next time."

"Thanks, Mac," Logan said, standing up, grabbing Veronica's bag off the floor, and pulling her up after him. "We'll see you later."

They were at the door when Logan stopped short and turned to Veronica, looking chagrined, then slid her messenger bag over her shoulder. "Whi-ipped," Mac called in a sing-song voice and he flipped her off with a smile. The sound of Mac's laughter rang after them into the hall.

"I should be glad to not be the biggest jackass on the premises anymore, right?"

"Yeah, well, I think most people would be," Veronica answered with a chuckle. "So, I think we've got about fifteen more minutes before fifth period. Can I perhaps persuade you to join me in my office? Try to find a way to make your loss of jackass status at least have some meaning?" She turned down the hallway heading for the girls' bathroom, confident that he wouldn't turn her down.

"Yes, I believe that you can." He sped up a little, then turned to walk backwards in front of her, catching both of her hands in his and pulling her along toward their destination. "Don't think I didn't see you looking at me like I was candy."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," she said dismissively, "I barely even like candy."

"Uh huh, ice cream then." She went into the bathroom first, to avoid any embarrassing encounters, and once she'd confirmed it was clear, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in after her. She removed the out-of-order sign from her bag and hung it on the door, then wedged the door shut, before turning to find him leaning against the wall with his foot up on the wall behind him again, giving her those smoldery eyes that she couldn't resist. "You were saying?"

The rush of heat through her body was instantaneous and she was in front of him immediately, hands laced around the back of his neck to pull his mouth down to hers. After a moment, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun them to the counter and set her on it, freeing his hands to run up and down her body. She moaned when his hands brushed between her legs and he obligingly pressed against her.

"I'll be so glad when these antibiotics are done," she panted in his ear. His response was to grasp her hips and pull her tightly against him, grinding down into her, then latching onto her neck as she raised her legs higher around his waist and used them to pull him more tightly to her.

"Last day's tomorrow, right?" he asked between kisses.

"For me, yeah. Ooohhh." He'd palmed a breast and was running his thumb roughly over her nipple. "But you didn't start...oohh...you didn't start yours til Monday." She wrenched away from his mouth on her neck and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his mouth onto hers. They kissed frantically for a minute before he spun them again, this time ending with him on the counter with her straddling his lap.

Several minutes later, they were both jerked back to reality by the warning bell. "Oh my God, this is officially the worst idea you've ever had," Logan groaned at the interruption, pushing her upright, though still in his lap. "I am never going to be able to leave this bathroom." She laughed breathlessly and pushed up on her knees slightly, putting a little space between them. 

"Your own fault. I just invited you into my office. I didn't tell you to dry hump me on the counter top." He burst into laughter, dropping his head back against the mirror as he laughed.

"Classy, Mars. Very classy. And may I call your attention to who is humping whom at this point?"

"Minor details," she said. "Hardly worth mentioning." She gave him one last kiss and then slid down from his lap. "So, as we have established, my last day of drugs is tomorrow; is yours Sunday or Monday?"

He stood upright, grimacing a little as he tried to find a more comfortable position. "I was done yesterday. Z-pack. Done in three days."

"What?" she said, irritated. "I had to take three pills a day for seven days and you were done in three?"

"Only one pill a day too. Sorry."

"Ooh, you should be. Not fair." She looked around for where she'd dropped her bag, finding it right inside the door. "So by mid-day Friday, we're both all fixed up? Right?"

"That's what it says on the bottle," he joked. "So, Friday night, my place or yours?"

"Yours, definitely. But still not...you know. I'm not quite ready for..."

He caught up to her by the door and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "I get it, Veronica. I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

* * *

Veronica watched the weird new kid, Ben, loading fertilizer into the back of his station wagon. This was not good. She'd seen Norris quarreling with this guy earlier, so when Ben had stomped away, she'd followed him. First to the Camelot and then off to a hardware store, where he purchased components of homemade explosives. Or, possibly, of a prize-winning garden, but there weren't a lot of those being grown by residents of the Camelot Motel. It looked like Logan had been right about Norris; this guy, Ben, appeared to be on his own. That was reassuring, she thought, the fertilizer alone wouldn't be dangerous, but then she saw him pull a sniper rifle out of the back of his car. _Oh shit. Even if Norris isn't with him, he is plenty armed and dangerous all by his lonesome._

She grabbed her phone to call her dad but it rang simultaneously, Logan's face popping up on her screen. She hit accept and pressed the phone to her ear, trying to stay hunkered down in her seat as Logan's voice rang across the line.

_"Where are you? The one day this week I let you drive and you abandon me here at school?"_

"Logan, listen..."

_"And why are you ducking out of sixth period early? You get all pissy when I do that..."_

"Logan, shut up. I need you to call..." Her passenger door opened then and Ben slid in. She jumped and deliberately dropped her phone into the console beside her.

"Oh my God, what do you think you're doing?" She spoke loudly, hoping that Logan could hear what was happening and get her some help.

"Let's go for a ride," Ben said, the handgun on his hip catching her eye.

_Oh Logan, please find me._

* * *

Veronica stumbled up the stairs with Ben's hand wrapped firmly around her arm. She'd tried threats, she'd tried quipping, but he just kept dragging her after him. "I know you think you're being a hero but a lot of people might die because of you," Ben said, then his hand was gone as he flew back from her. She whirled back around to see Logan holding onto Ben's jacket, pulling him up while he repeatedly punched him in the face. She watched him, stunned for a moment, then her eyes fell on what looked like a wallet, on the ground near Ben's feet. She reached to pick it up and was shocked at the sight of a badge. 

"Logan, stop," she said, reaching out to lay her hand on his back. He jerked at her touch, stopping in mid-swing. She held the wallet out for him to see. "He's a Federal agent." Logan's eyes widened and he looked down at the bleeding man.

"Shit."

The next couple of minutes were a blur as Logan hauled the agent to his feet and they followed him into his room. "How did you even get here?" Veronica whispered, slipping her hand into Logan's. 

"Dick walked by when I was listening to this asshole kidnap you. I took his keys and got here as quick as I could." He squeezed her hand, then pulled her into his side, pressing his lips hard against the side of her head. "I was so scared I was losing you," he murmured in her ear.

"I knew you'd come for me," she said, feeling the stress start to slip away at the reassuring feel of him against her.

"I will always come for you," he said, kissing her again. She smiled up at him.

"All right, put your game face on. Let's find out what's up with this guy."

* * *

Veronica came out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth wrapped around ice which she handed to Ben. Logan was pacing deliberately from wall to wall, staying in close proximity to Veronica wherever she went, doing his best to project menace to this little punk who'd put his hands on Veronica and scared her. That was not something he could forgive, Federal agent or not.

"You're undercover at Neptune High?" Veronica asked. The creep looked over to Logan, pressing the washcloth against his split lip. 

"Is it all right if he goes outside?" Ben asked, looking at Veronica. 

"Dream on, Jump Street, I'm not leaving you alone with her," Logan said fiercely, the urge to hit the asshole again swelling in him.

"No, he's fine right where he is. I'd tell him everything anyway so you might as well talk to us both." She glanced quickly at Logan, eyebrows raised, and he felt the 'stand down' message from across the room. He settled against the desk, arms crossed in front of his chest. She gave him a tiny half smile, then turned toward the agent who was still sitting on his bed, dabbing gingerly at his face with the washcloth. "So, first, does Clemmons know you're on campus?"

"Yeah, of course," Ben said reproachfully. "He's my primary contact."

"I knew it!" Veronica spun back to look at Logan, a triumphant ring to her voice. "I knew he was hiding something more."

Logan pressed his lips together and nodded at her, then jerked his head toward the agent. _Congrats Pookie, but don't you have other priorities right now?_ His inner thoughts were apparently discernible to her because she rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Ben. 

"All right, what were you dragging me up here to see? I certainly hope it was worth the thrashing you got for your trouble."

* * *

Half an hour later, Logan followed Veronica closely down the stairs to the parking lot. She reached the LeBaron and turned to face him and the fragile grasp that he'd been keeping on his emotions since he first heard the strange voice come through her phone broke. He reached out for her, hands landing at her waist, and pulled her into him, covering her mouth with his and kissing her like he might never have another opportunity. She responded at first but long before he was ready to stop, she pulled away.

"Logan, I'm okay. He was never going to hurt me. Relax, okay?" She stepped back, bumping against the car door, but he wasn't ready to let her go.

"I didn't know that. I was sure I was losing you too." He twined his hands into her hair and laid his cheek on top of her head. "I get that you think I'm over-reacting but please, can you just give me a minute?" He took a long, deep breath, drawing in the scent of her hair.

"Losing me too? What do you...ooohh." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I was too occupied with what was happening to think about Lilly. I'm so sorry." She shrugged her head out from under his, and reached up to cradle his cheek. "I knew you'd come looking. I was scared that you might not be able to hear what we were saying but I knew you'd get to me if you could." She stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Riding to my rescue again. Is this gonna be your thing?"

He smiled down at her. "Knowing you like I do, yeah, I'm guessing this is going to be my thing."

"Are you saying I'm troublesome?" she teased.

"Well..." He squinted up at the sky, wrinkling his nose. 

"Hey!" she cried and slapped her open palm playfully against his chest. 

"Of course not, dear," he said, grinning.

"That's better." She kissed him again. "So, I believe you have a stolen car to return. Should you go back to school or to Dick's house?"

"I told him I'd get it back to him as I was taking off with it so I'm guessing he's home." He took a step back from her and she stepped sideways and opened her door. "Follow me there and pick me up?"

"Umm, yes, but, I'm going to take a quick detour to the office and then I'll be there." She smiled brightly at him and he was immediately suspicious.

"So, not-troublesome girlfriend, what are you up to?" She snorted a laugh and slid into the car. He closed the door behind her and she lowered the window so he could rest his hands along the top of the door. 

"I'm still working it out. I'll tell you everything when I pick you up. 'Kay?" She lifted one of his hands and kissed the back of it. "Thanks for coming to rescue me."

"It's my thing," he said with a smile. "Now hurry up. Don't abandon me for too long with Dick and Beav."

"I'll be quick," she said. "You'll hardly miss me."

"Doubtful."

* * *

"Going my way, pretty boy?"

Logan was sitting on a low stone wall that ran down the length of the Casablancas' front drive. He hopped down and jogged over to her car, leaning in the passenger window. "I don't usually accept rides from strange women."

"You're hoofing it then," Veronica laughed and rolled the car forward slightly. 

"No, no, you look tiny and harmless, I'll risk it." He opened the door and she hit the brakes again. He hopped in and she pulled away.

"Looks certainly are deceiving, hmm? So, what are you doing waiting out on the street anyway? I figured I would have to drag you out of there."

"Oh, no reason, really, I just didn't want to hold up whatever your big plan is." He shifted so he was facing her. "So? What are you thinking about doing?"

She glanced sideways, feeling like there was something he wasn't saying, but he was right, she had things to do. "Okay, well, I want to go talk to Norris."

"What? Why? I know that creep suggested that but then he said not to bother."

"And that's exactly why I want to go. He wanted me to get into Norris' house and look around but when we started suggesting that Norris might not be the most obvious suspect, he suddenly changed his tune and didn't want me in the house. Why not? I think initially he wanted me there to convince me that Norris was guilty."

"Well, no duh, Veronica. Why else would he have you go in?"

"To prove he's _not_ the guy. But when we let him know we already had questions about Norris being involved, that's when he changed his mind and didn't want me to go in. He gave up too easy. He forced me across town so he could convince me to go into Norris'. He didn't have to do that. He actually took a pretty big chance even approaching me. So why just change his mind? Because he got worried that I'd be going in to find a way to prove Norris isn't involved." 

Logan gave a scornful laugh. "And of course telling you not to do something is like waving a red flag in front of a bull. But he doesn't know that like I do."

"I'm pretty sure that was an insult."

"Oh no," Logan said, "I find your bullish tendencies quite appealing. But let's talk this out a little more. He's not putting this down to the school shooter theory we were using. He's basically calling this some kind of anarchist plot and I don't doubt that one like I did the bullied victim scenario. I can also say, with a high degree of certainty, that I'm not crazy about you going into the bedroom of an alleged anarchist who 'likes you' likes you. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do, but I still don't think it's Norris. I don't believe...I really don't believe he would do something so terrible." She pulled into a strip mall parking lot and stopped the car, turning to give Logan her full attention. "I really want to check into this a little more. I'm not going to do anything crazy. And—" she reached into the back seat for her bag "—that's why I went to the office." She pulled out a binder, opening it to show pictures of weapons, and when he nodded, she laid them on the dash, then reached back into the bag, pulling out some tiny electronics.

"You went to get the stuff so you could go in his house, before we talked it through and I convinced you not to do it." His voice was very neutral; she couldn't tell if he was upset or not. 

"Yeah, you could look at it this way. It really was more needing to go to the office and poke around until I found the right combination of stuff. Plus, I wasn't sure if Dad would be in the office and, yes, I'll admit, I didn't want you talking to him about what happened this afternoon until after I'd had a chance to see Norris. I'm sorry if that seems sneaky to you. I thought of it more like being prepared."

He snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Okay, now that you've laid out your rationalizations, let's hear about your preparations."

"Well, I've got a cover story. My dad had been working on a case involving the theft of a weapons collection. That's what this is." She shook the binder. "Before he changed his mind en said my in was asking him about his ancient weapons collection. He could actually be a source for me on something like this. Plus—" she held out her hand with the electronics in it "—while I was in the office, I pilfered one of the more sophisticated bugs. Transmitting side for me, listening side for you. That way you can be right outside, lurking in the car, so if things start to get hairy, you're already there to come to my rescue." 

"That's not a bad plan," Logan said. "I can think of worse ideas."

"All right then, there's a Grade A endorsement if I've ever heard one." She gave him an exaggerated thumbs up and he laughed. "Let's get this little com on you so you'll be able to hear me and what's going on around me and then it's to the back seat for you. I don't think bringing my boyfriend is the best way to get a mark who 'likes me' likes me to talk about what he likes to do in his spare time."

Logan plucked the piece with the over-the-ear hook out of her hand. "Okay, let's do this thing then. Before I come to my senses."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You stole my most expensive listening device–"

"Borrowed, Dad; it's already back in its box."

"—and you went alone into the bedroom and garage of a kid being investigated by the ATF." From the couch where she and Logan were pressed together side-by-side, Veronica nodded sheepishly as Keith continued to rail at them as he paced through the living room. "And this is after you've been essentially kidnapped by an undercover ATF agent, causing your boyfriend to steal a car—"

"Borrowed, Keith, it's already back in Dick's garage."

"—and drive across town to rescue you, all without calling me or the cops."

"Like Lamb would've even come," Veronica said in a dismissive voice.

"Dammit, Veronica," Keith bellowed and both Logan and Veronica startled, hands finding each other to twine together. "This is not a joke. What if that hadn't been an undercover agent? What if he really was a terrorist planning some large scale destruction? Do you think you'd be here acting like it's all a big joke then?"

"Logan found me..."

"Because you had the dumb luck to be on the phone with him as the actual kidnapping took place. What if his call had come in a minute later? Do you think the terrorist would let you take his call so Logan could follow you to your destination? Cuz I'm guessing the answer to that is no." Keith paused, breathing hard. 

"Dad—"

"I'm not done. Can you explain to me, Logan, why you didn't call me as soon as you'd heard where they were going? I could have gotten there as quickly as you did."

"I thought about it but I was afraid to break the connection. You know, in case he made her drive somewhere other than the Camelot. What if I hung up and called you and then he told her to head for TJ? I couldn't risk that."

"That is the first sensible thing I've heard out of either of your mouths tonight. I'll give you that one." Logan gave a heaving sigh of relief but Keith responded with an angry huff. "Don't think you're off the hook, boy. Here's the next question...what if that guy was who you thought he was and instead of keeping that gun in his belt, he did what bad guys usually do and he had it pressed into his hostage's side." Keith's voice was suddenly calm and cold. "You remember his hostage, right? My daughter?"

"Yes, sir." Logan's hand squeezed Veronica's convulsively. 

"So you come out of nowhere and hit the guy with his finger on the trigger of a gun pressed into my daughter's side...WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS NEXT?" 

"Dad, nothing happened, stop it," Veronica said angrily, turning to rub Logan's chest as he started breathing heavily. Keith continued undeterred.

"Are you going to hold her hand while she bleeds out, Logan?"

"That's enough, Dad. You go for him because you know you can get to him but I'm the one who caused this. Stop attacking him." She pressed on Logan's chest which was heaving and rubbed her other hand on the back of his neck. "Just breathe. Big deep breaths."

"Okay, Veronica, your turn. Look at how he gets at the _thought_ of this thing happening. Look at him! What do you think he'd look like if he did watch you get killed? And what about me? What's it gonna do to me to have to go identify your body? This bullshit has to stop. You need to start showing some respect for the people who love you."

"We're coming to you now, aren't we?" she shouted back at him. "Things escalated unexpectedly and yes, I didn't think it through when I followed Ben from school. That was a mistake and luckily, things worked out better than they could have. I get it, okay?" She stood up and turned to pull Logan up after her. "Come with me."

"Where are you two going?" Keith said in a calmer voice as Logan stood up.

"We're going to my room and we're closing the door. No one is having sex, don't worry about that, we just need to all chill out so we can figure out what happens next. This thing is not done yet. That's why we came to you in the first place."

"Okay then, you take your break. I need some air anyway. I'm taking the one member of this family who does what he's told for a walk." Keith spun toward the door, whistling for Backup. Veronica stopped her path to her room to look back at her dad. Logan bumped into her at her abrupt halt and she absently rubbed his arm. 

"Does what he's told? You know he ate out of the garbage can yesterday, right?" she said. "Backup, I mean."

"Pretty sure he knew it wasn't me," Logan mumbled and both Keith and Veronica laughed, the tension starting to subside.

"Yeah, I was fairly certain. Look, let's all retreat to our corners for a bit and when I'm back, we'll move past the part where I yell at you both and we'll figure out what's going on here. Okay?"

"All right, Dad," Veronica said. "We'll see you in a while."

* * *

Logan followed Veronica into her room, heading straight for the bed and stretching out on it. He expected Veronica to follow him so was surprised when she leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead and headed back to the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, I'm getting you some water." She circled back and leaned down to kiss his forehead again. "Just relax."

"Why are you treating me like an invalid?" he asked.

"I'm not. I'm treating you like the guy who came to my rescue today and got his ass handed to him by my dad for his trouble." She grinned at him. "And before you say, 'but babe, everything he said was true'—don't try to deny it, I can see those words trying to get out of your mouth right now—I already know that everything he said was right. I've been trying to be more careful and pay attention to the time and be where people expect me to be when they expect me but sometimes I mess up. And today was definitely one of those times. Now chill, I'll be right back."

Logan squirmed around on the bed trying to find a comfortable position but he was still too keyed up to really settle down and he pushed himself upright and scooted over to lean back against the wall. He'd been scared to death trying to get to the Camelot and he hadn't even thought of everything Keith had thrown at him. The guy having a gun had never occurred to him; he hadn't even realized there _was_ a gun until Veronica mentioned it as she related the chain of events to her dad. What if it had had been trained on her when he threw that first punch? He could have killed her. He could feel his chest tightening up again and he tried to calm down. Nothing had happened. _All's well that ends well, right?_ And Keith's attack...Logan suspected that had been directed primarily at him in an effort to get _her_ to pay better attention, and it did seem like it had sunk in at least a little. Veronica seemed legitimately sorry about how things had gone down. He knew she wasn't going to go back to being the pink princess she'd been once upon a time and, truthfully, while he'd loved her back when she was that princess, that wasn't the version of her that he'd fallen in love with. The bad ass Nancy Drew version was who he burned for, but she could still be herself while having a greater sense of self-preservation. 

"Hey! Why aren't you lying down?" Veronica walked in with two bottles of water and climbed up to sit beside him, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Weren't you supposed to be relaxing?" She handed him a bottle of water, then opened her own and took a long drink.

"My brain's too busy right now," Logan said, squeezing her more tightly into his side. 

"I know that feeling. And I think I'm starting to figure this out. First off..." She leaned across him to pull her phone off the charger. "I've gotta call Mac."

"I thought she couldn't help you."

Veronica studied her phone for a moment, then hit send. "I've got a question for her. Ben said they tracked the site to Norris' internet. With the Clayton's wi-fi set-up, I'm wondering...Hey, Q! If I've got an unsecured wi-fi, could someone create a website, send emails, stuff like that, and make it appear that it's coming from me?" Logan watched her with a smile as she bobbed her head in response to what she hearing from Mac. "So does that someone have to be in close proximity...yeah, that sounds just about right. Thanks, Mac, you're a lifesaver. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and looked up at Logan. "So, my money's on the neighbor, Pete, setting this up to make Norris look like a criminal. But I'm still worried about Ben. You heard him. 'Failure is not an option.' What's up with the fertilizer purchase? And that big ass gun? Is he going to use that to frame Norris?"

"Would a Federal agent do something like that?"

"He might, if all he cared about was building his reputation." She wrinkled her nose. "Dad will be home soon. Let's see what he thinks."

"Yeah, okay. Umm, Veronica..." He leaned his head against hers. "I really feel like we need to keep him more in the loop when you're working on cases. All those things he said..."

"He was trying to work you up. He knows that getting you upset is the fastest way to getting me to back down." Logan knew it was wrong that her statement made him unreasonably happy but he couldn't help it. "But, tactics aside, most of what he said was possible, even if it was worst case scenario, and I'm no more anxious to get shot than you are to watch me get shot. Or vice-versa. So, I will again promise to be more diligent in thinking first. I think I'm getting better at that and I doubt I'm ever going to be perfect but hey, second half of the day, I had you backing me up for the trip to visit Norris." She smirked up at him. "I think that shows growth."

He chuckled. "I think it does too. And your dad would probably agree although he might not admit it." He shifted so he could lie down on the bed again, pulling her with him so they were both on their sides, spooned together. "So, I heard you get an invitation to the movies on Saturday. Gonna go?"

Veronica laced her fingers through his on the hand he was resting on her stomach. "Stop being ridiculous. Of course I'm not going. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be at your house lying by the pool."

"Yeah?" he murmured in her ear, "I'm invited too, right?"

"Your house, dollface. You call the shots."

"Ooh, intriguing. But this is your house. Any shots you'd like to call while we wait to be interrupted?"

"Not really. After the day we've had, just lying here with you is good."

Logan snuggled in closer behind her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

"This is very disturbing, Mr. Mars. You're sure about this?" Vice Principal Clemmons looked as close to flustered as Keith had ever seen him. He'd been at the school office bright and early to share the information that had been gathered that showed that the culprit for the website and the bomb threats appeared to be Pete Kaminski rather than Norris Clayton and that there appeared to be the potential for the undercover operative to actually be preparing to frame a Neptune High student to further his own career.

"I'm quite sure about the origination of the website. Pete essentially admitted as much last night. The other matter remains to be seen. I just wanted you to be aware in case it happens," Keith said. "I'd hate for Neptune High to get a black eye about growing its own terrorist when that simply isn't true."

"Yes, I agree totally. The school and the District will do everything possible to ensure that does not happen." Mr. Clemmons stood up and Keith did the same. "So, should I assume that Veronica is involved in this somehow?"

Keith laughed. "Isn't Veronica involved in everything? And yes, she brought this to me and I agreed with her, there were simply too many red flags to just sit back and watch it happen without making sure that boy's rights are being protected." His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me." He took a quick look at the text from Veronica and then gave Mr. Clemmons a grim smile. "It looks like it's happening. Maybe we should head out and see if we can keep this under control."


	41. The Beginning of the End

Veronica startled awake, uncertain what had pulled her back to consciousness. She lay still, stretched out face-down on a firm surface, trying to get her groggy rmind to tell her where she was. _Relaxed...warm...mmm...AGH! Cold!_  She hurled herself upright on the lounge she'd fallen asleep on, glaring at the sight of Logan and Wallace, still shaking their heads violently, both laughing down at her. They were still wet from the pool, Logan's hair standing straight up, and she realized what had happened.

"You two idiots shook like dogs over me?"

"I told them not to," Mac called from her lounge, still floating in the pool.

"I can see that you really went above and beyond," Veronica said sarcastically at the sight of Mac lounging with a soda in her hand. 

"Hey, if the fear of what you could do to them wasn't a sufficient deterrent, there was really nothing I could do," Mac said pragmatically and Carrie laughed from where she was treading water at the deep end of the pool. 

"She's got a point."

"Yeah, you look helpful too," Veronica sneered, then looked back up at the boys. "Why did you two feel the need to disturb my oh-so-peaceful relaxation?" Wallace laughed and put his hands up in a placating gesture, then pointed at Logan before turning to dash back to the pool and diving in. Logan turned as he went, laughing as Mac complained about her lounge chair nearly capsizing, and then as Carrie shrieked before disappearing, yanked down by Wallace under the water. Still laughing, Logan turned back and sat next to Veronica.

"Your friends are a bunch of crazies. And we woke you because your back was starting to pink up. We couldn't let you burn."

She looked at him skeptically. "You couldn't wake me gently by spreading more sunscreen on my back? You guys had to shake your drippy selves all over me?" She ran a hand through his hair, combing it back so it wasn't as pokey. 

"Too many people around to start rubbing my hands all over you," he whispered with a grin. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, then gave him a push and stood up, walking to the pool edge.

"Anyone want snacks?"

Carrie and Wallace were still shouting and splashing at each other. Mac was trying to paddle her float over to the stairs away from the melee. Logan stood up and walked over to the stairs, then into the pool, grabbing the end of the lounge and pulling Mac over to the side.

"Thanks for saving me from the lunatics," Mac said, stepping out onto the steps so she didn't get wet above her knees. "I thought we were having a peaceful Saturday afternoon."

"That's what I said," Veronica responded. "So...snacks? I know Mrs. Navarro left a ton of stuff in the kitchen since Lynn said she'd be gone all weekend and Logan decided he wanted another sleepover."

"Nah, I'm still full of pizza. I'm gonna get dressed and then curl up in one of those cushy chairs down in the movie room and take a nap. Then, I'll be ready when it's time to play Munchkin." The girls headed for the house. Veronica glanced over her shoulder, finding that Logan was following them. She smiled at him and turned back to Mac.

"Not willing to nap out here, huh?" Veronica teased.

"I saw how it worked out for you." Mac stopped at the side door and turned to Logan. "Didn't you say Cassidy was coming over later?"

"Yes, I did," he answered, smirking knowingly. "And Meg, you wouldn't want to forget her."

"Yeah, Meg too, mmm-hmm," Mac said absently. "Okay, I'm going up to change." She opened the door and then wandered through the kitchen toward the stairs.

Veronica followed her in but stopped at the kitchen island, smiling when Logan pressed up against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That was interesting; don't ya think?" He nuzzled down into her neck.

"What do you mean?" she answered, tilting her head away to give him more room.

"Mac...asking about Cassidy." He ran a hand along the edges of her 'company appropriate' two-piece swimming suit as he continued to kiss her neck.

"You're getting more observant all the time," she laughed and turned in his arms, laying her hands on his chest. "She might have a little crush."

"You already knew?"

"Well, yeah, remember after the last time he came over? Before she and Meg left, when she wouldn't let you come over and hear what she was talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, I do remember that." He leaned down to press his forehead to hers. "Well, far be it from me to stand in the way of true love. Or a little crush, as the case may be."

"I wouldn't think you would. You're the biggest romantic I've ever met." She ran her hands up to link behind his neck, then pulled him down for a kiss.

"You like me like this," he said and she snickered just as their lips met. 

"I do like you like this," she whispered when they broke apart. The smile that spread across his face made her warm inside.

"So we presently have three guests, one who has announced her intentions to nap and the other two who are presently trying to drown each other. Since my host duties seem unneeded at this point, can I persuade you to come with me to my room?" He bent his knees so they were eye to eye, and then dipped his head to kiss across her collarbone. She giggled and pushed him away. 

"The two drowning each other...they could come in anytime."

"Nah, they were having fun out there. And even if they do, they can continue to entertain each other." Logan pouted at her when she gave him her dubious face. "Okay, fine, _I'm_ going upstairs. You can come with me or you can go back out with Wallace and Carrie." He turned, walking backwards toward the stairs. "So...are you with me or not?" He spread his arms out to the side, with a little flourish, as if showing her what she was missing. She put her hands on her hips and gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're terrible," she said and took a few steps after him. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Let me try to make it up to you." He was back next to her immediately, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder, then heading again toward the stairs. 

"Logan!"

"What? Just being helpful." He patted her ass at the same time that he turned his head to kiss her hip. "See me, being all helpful?" He bounded up the stairs with her swatting ineffectively at his back.

"Logan, put me down," she protested all the way up the stairs, stopping only when he threw her off his shoulder onto his bed.

"As you wish," he said, then turned back to the door, closing it and flicking the lock. He turned back and she caught the look on his face, playful and mischievous and happy, then he hurled himself onto the bed, nearly bouncing her off. She shrieked with laughter as he reached out to anchor her. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easy." He rolled onto his side in the center of the bed and dragged her over so she was on her side, face-to-face with him. He propped his head up on his arm against the mattress and she did the same. 

"So, Mr. Spider, you've got me in your parlor, what are your intentions now?" she asked in a coy voice.

He reached out to smooth her hair behind her ear. "I really don't think I'm the spider in this relationship." 

"Really?" she said, surprised. "I never see it that way. If anything, I always feel like I'm still supposed to be playing peewee soccer and somehow I've snuck into a varsity game."

"Ah," he said, ducking his head. "You're talking about experience. I wish you wouldn't think like that." He peered up at her under bashful lashes. "If I could, I'd change what I've done before we were together so you would never even think about things like that. You should never worry that you're not enough because there are things in my past that aren't in yours. If anything, I'm the one who should be afraid that I'm not good enough for you."

"Logan, no..."

"It's true." He laid his hand on her cheek. "You are the only one I want. The way I feel about you, you're the only one I'm ever going to want. Those 'varsity' girls that you're worrying about, they don't exist. Not for me. I really need you to understand that." He leaned closer to press his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Veronica. That is never going to change."

"You can't know that..."

"I can. I do." He shifted and caught her mouth with his, and she knew from the urgency of his kisses that he was trying to convince her. She did believe him, that he meant what he said at least, but she couldn't just magically forget all the people she'd seen through her camera lens in the last couple of years who'd thought they were never going to stop loving one person but had anyway. And they were seventeen, not twenty-seven. There was still so much that could change in their lives.

He sighed and pulled her snugly against him, tucking the top of her head under his chin. "I wish I knew how to convince you," he said in low voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I believe _you_ , Logan, it's just harder for me to believe in the forever you're talking about." She thought about the terrible outcomes that her dad had been throwing at them when he was upset about what could have happened with Ben a couple of days earlier. She knew that his worst case scenarios were possible but they weren't probable. And all of her worst case scenarios, the ones she'd seen other people play out in all of her money shots, they were possible but they also didn't have to be probable. "I'm trying to believe. I really want to. I love you too." She leaned her head back so she could look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked sad. "Hey, look at me."

His eyes opened and she frowned, then took his face in her hands. "Stop it, Logan. We were having a good day. I can't help that I'm scared of what could happen but I don't want to wallow around in it. I'm trying but you getting all emo on me isn't helping." His pursed lips curved up slightly. "That's a little better." She leaned in and brushed her lips across his. "Now, let's forget about everything but the 'I love you's and get on to whatever you coerced me up here for in the first place."   

He pressed his forehead against hers again, his smile almost back to normal. "Coerced? That's such an ugly word."

"Logan, you threw me over your shoulder and carried me up here like a cave man."

"I was just trying to help. Save you the walking, ya know." He was smirking at her now and she tugged him with her as she rolled onto her back.  

"Oh, that was you being gallant. Okay, sorry. I misunderstood." She tangled her legs with his and ran her hands across his chest. "So, were we going to nap? Or did you have something else in mind?"

"I've got Monopoly up here. I think Clue, Master Detective, too." He reached up behind her neck and unhooked the top of her swimming suit. 

"I thought you refused to play Clue with me anymo—oh!" Her teasing voice choked to a gasp as his mouth closed over her nipple. Her back arched involuntarily and he chuckled at her breathy words. "I think I might like this game better anyway."

* * *

It was dark in Logan's bedroom when Veronica woke but she could see light peeking in along the top of the window shades. She was tucked under the covers, her suit long gone, and she was sure she was alone. She rolled over, reaching across the bed, but as she thought, the mattress beside her was empty and cold. She sat up to get a full view of the room and saw that the bathroom door was open so it was clear that Logan was gone. He was probably downstairs with the rest of their friends.

Her phone was on the nightstand and she stretched over to grab it. She had alerts for a text and a voice mail. She opened the text and found the equivalent of his note on her pillow. ' _Downstairs with everyone. You looked too peaceful to wake up. Come down whenever. XO_ ' She smiled and flopped back down into the pillows. It wouldn't be bad to just wait for him to come back upstairs. She stretched, and then peered at the phone again. The voice mail wasn't from a number she recognized. She entered her code and put the phone to her ear.

_"Hey, Veronica, umm, it's Norris. I got released today. My dad said your dad was the one who brought all the proof that Ben and Pete both set me up. I guess I get Pete's deal but Ben? Anyway, I called your dad to thank him and he told me that you're the one who figured everything out. So, thanks. I definitely owe you. Whatever you need...you got it."_ The message ended and Veronica disconnected, laying the phone back on the nightstand, a smile on her face. All that trouble was worth it in the end. 

She rolled out of bed and went looking for her clothes so she could join her friends downstairs and give them the news about Norris.

* * *

Logan leaned against the row of lockers, watching Veronica verbally eviscerate Lenny Sopher. When he first entered the hall and saw Veronica nose-to-nose with Lenny, he'd been ready to intervene but he'd held back at first and was now entertained and—if he was totally honest—a little turned on. He watched Lenny turn tail and he straightened up to go to her, then paused as she laid into the poor girl she'd been defending in the first place. He gave her a moment—then went to try and talk her down.

"Hey, Sugarpuss, spreading joy and sunshine everywhere you go, I see," he said as he slid his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. She glared at him, then her expression softened and she relaxed against him.

"That's what I do." Her gaze turned back to the geeky girl she'd first defended then berated. "Mandy, Logan; Logan, Mandy. She's the one with the missing dog."

"Oh, yeah, the reason you abandoned me yesterday." He smiled at Mandy. "I just don't rate when there's a dog involved."

"Oh you poor thing," Veronica scoffed then turned back to Mandy. "I'll let you know if I find anything out."

"Thanks, Veronica," Mandy said as Logan steered Veronica toward the parking lot. 

"Can I just say that in spite of my concerns over you staying safe, watching you terrorize a dirtbag like Lenny Sopher was seriously hot." They were almost to the Xterra and he moved behind her, looping his arms around her waist and dipping his head to kiss her neck. "I was all ready to come to your defense but you totally had it covered."

"He's just a bully, picking on a poor girl like Mandy who won't hit back. He deserved everything he got."

"I totally agree, and watching you give it to him..." He shifted to kiss the other side of her neck. "Very rewarding."

She laughed as she reached the car door and turned to lean against it, pulling him toward her so he was pressing her against the door. "I'm so glad I could be of service. Your gratification was my primary concern when I went after that jerk."

"Oh, now that's what a guy likes to hear," Logan said with a laugh.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind taking me to the office," she said. "I've got to make some more calls on this thing for her. You can hang out with me, if you want."

"I do want. Hanging out with you _is_ one of my very favorite things." He hit the button on his key fob and pulled her with him as he took a step back, then opened her door. "Your chariot awaits."

"Thank you, kind sir," she said in an imperious voice, then laughed as she climbed in. He shut the door, then made his way around to the driver's side.

An hour later, Logan was partially working on math homework while also listening in on Veronica's phone calls to owners of missing dogs. Even when it wasn't necessary, she seemed to love putting on that breathless Amber voice. She hung up the phone and gave an irritated huff.

"I think someone is targeting rich people's dogs, hoping there'll be a big reward. I'm gonna alter one of these signs and see if I can lure them in."

"Sounds fun. You won't go off to meet anyone by yourself, right?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're going to enlist my dad if I just tell you to stop worrying, right?"  He didn't answer and she heaved a heavy sigh. "All right. No meeting any potential Cruella deVille types by myself."

"Good, thanks." He glanced back down at his text book, then startled as the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled the phone out and looked at it. "It's my mom." He popped the phone open. "Hey Mom. Are you finally back home or are you still in L.A.?"

_"Hi, honey. I just got home. Are you with Veronica?"_

"Yeah," he answered. "Where else would I be?"

_"I assumed you were. Umm...would it be possible for you to come home pretty soon? I need to talk to you."_

He paused before he answered. Something about her voice made him nervous. "Sure. I can come home now if you want. Just me?"

_"If you don't mind. She can come over later if you want."_

"It's fine. We'll work it out. I'll be home in about half an hour. Is that okay?" He looked up to see Veronica looking at him, her head tilted quizzically. He silently blew her a kiss and she grinned at him.

_"Yes, that's great. Thank you, baby."_ There was a kissing sound and then the phone went dead.

"Well, it looks like I'm needed at home. Mom needs to talk." He wrinkled his nose as he considered what she might need to talk about.

"Any idea what this is about?" Veronica asked.

"No, I really don't. She finished rehab and Dr. Tony went home week before last. She'd just been hanging around the house since then until all of a sudden she was off to L.A. I didn't mind her being gone though. It gave me an excuse to have everyone sleep over on Saturday." He smiled at her, remembering what it felt like waking up Sunday morning curled around her in his bed. His mom could take as many trips as she wanted if that was what got Veronica to spend the night with him. One of these times, pretty soon, he was pretty sure, there was going to be more than sleeping going on when they slept together. He looked up to see Veronica staring at him with a bemused expression. 

"Somehow I don't think I need to ask you what you're thinking about," she said. 

"Probably not," he answered. "And since we are both thinking about the same thing..."

"You want me to meet you in the kitchen?" The counter in the kitchen was out of sight of the front door, making it a perfect spot for a make-out without shocking, or being shocked, by the arrival of clients, or Keith.

"Maybe," he teased. "I've only got a few minutes. I told her I'd be home in half an hour and that was five minutes ago. It's a fifteen minute drive so that leaves us ten minutes. Come tell me goodbye?"

"I think I can be persuaded," she said, and stood up, catching his hand in hers to lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

Veronica had settled into her homework when the bell over the door rang and she looked up to see Weevil walking in the door.

"You busy, Vee?"

"Just U.S. History. It's been laying around for—" she glanced at the dates on the page in front of her and did a quick calculation "—a hundred and forty years, so I'm pretty sure I can take a break." She slid the worksheet she was completing into the textbook and slammed it shut. "So, what's up, Weevil?"

"So I heard you saved Norris Clayton's ass from an undercover Fed." His dark eyes were hard and serious.

"I was doing some follow up on my newspaper story about the bomb threats and just kinda stumbled into something more. More people than just me were involved."

"That's not what the word on the street tells me."

"Well, word is wrong." She looked at him silently for a moment, eyebrows raised, before he shrugged and raised his hands.

"Hey, it means nothing to me. Just curious, that's all." He slipped into the client chair opposite her. "So where's your shadow?"

"What do you want, Weevil?"

"Hey, chill, I'm just making small talk with ya. Don't freak out." He picked up the stapler on the desk and shot a couple out. Veronica frowned and put out her hand. He gave her an embarrassed smile and set the stapler down again.

"Sorry. So, I read that newspaper article about the new witness who says Abel Koontz was with her the whole day and night that Lilly was killed." He looked up expectantly but she didn't respond other than to raise her eyebrows at him again. "Come on, Vee, don't be like that. I just want to know that whoever hurt Lilly is gonna pay."

"I don't know what's gonna happen, Weevil. The authorities know about this witness but Abel's not talking. Apparently when he gets bought off, he stays bought off." She shook her head. The guy was pretending to be a murderer but he was ethical enough that he wouldn't go back on his agreement to take the fall.

"But the cops should be looking at the case again, right?" Weevil's voice was casual but he seemed tense. 

"No one has looked at this case since my dad lost his job for looking. Lamb didn't do anything to find Abel; he got the fake tip call and then Abel confessed. Figuring out who really did it will involve work and some unpopular action and Lamb isn't into either of those things." 

"The article talked about the time of death being wrong too. What's up with that?"

Veronica finally understood Weevil's concern. "Yeah, there is a red light photo of Lilly long after everyone thought she was dead so, yeah. Time of death is off by a couple of hours. That does make a mess of a few people's alibis. Yours included." 

Weevil's lips thinned into a hard line. "I would never have hurt Lilly."

"I believe you. I'm just pointing out that I know why you're here, snooping around to see what else I might know." She matched his irritated frown with her own. "Do you really think I'm so simple I couldn't figure that out for myself?"

"No, that's not it. You should know that I learned a while ago not to underestimate you. I just wanted to see what you thought might happen next. Are they going to start going back through the names of everyone who ever had anything to do with her? How much trouble do you think I'm in?" His anger turned into concern. "My alibi after my community service work ended is just Felix and he's not going to be enough to keep them from deciding I did it."

"But it's pretty obvious that you couldn't buy Abel's confession to cover for yourself. That means that it's most likely that you're not the guy."

"Most likely, Veronica. That ain't enough where Lamb's concerned. It may be a lot more likely that the Kanes bought that guy off but you know as well as I do that Lamb will ignore it if he can. But if he gets the slightest whiff that he can blame me, he'll do it in a heartbeat. Straight to lock-up for ole' Weevil. And I'm eighteen now, Vee. I ain't just heading for juvie again." Weevil's voice escalated as he spoke.

"I don't think you need to panic yet. As long as Abel won't confirm the story that his girlfriend gave, he's gonna keep sitting in prison. And honestly, I don't know why we didn't realize this—he's better off in prison. He's presumably got his payoff from whoever paid him to confess and the State of California is giving him his medical care." Weevil's face scrunched in confusion and she realized she'd just mentioned an unknown detail. "He's sick. Really sick. If he gets out of prison now, he'll be a homeless, friendless, insurance-less bum. Now, he's getting the best care available on the California taxpayers' dime. It's no wonder he's not in a hurry to get exonerated."

"Huh," Weevil said, looking surprised. "So it's possible that nothing ever comes of this."

"Maybe."

"Huh," he said again. He sat back in his chair, looking thoughtfully off into space. Veronica sat with her head leaning on her hand, crooked elbow on the desk, watching him. After a moment, he looked back at her and his eyebrows furrowed questioningly. "You sure don't seem too interested in this. You were all hot to trot about finding Lilly's killer a few months back. Why do you care so little now?"

"I care."

"Uh huh. I can see that." He leaned toward her. "I think you know what the truth is and you're not in any rush that it get out. Covering for someone in particular? Echolls maybe?"

"Logan's got a solid alibi. He did not hurt Lilly." She paused and looked hard at Weevil. "I am serious about that. Logan's alibi for the actual TOD has been confirmed. He didn't do anything to Lilly. You'd better not jump to any wrong conclusions and try to get justice of your own. I will make you sorry you were ever born."

"Oh really," Weevil laughed. "You don't scare me, Danger Kitten."

"That's a mistake, _Weevs_." She emphasized Logan's nickname for him in a dismissive voice. "I can absolutely find a way to make you sorry if you cross me on this. Not to mention, I will tell your grandmother that you're targeting poor, _innocent_ Logan for no reason other than you're jealous that Lilly always went back him." She looked at him coldly. "Are you aware that what got your grandmother to roll over on Chardo when she was letting you sit in jail for his crime was that Chardo's actions were driven by his interest in Caitlyn Ford? She was willing to let you do his time, until she found out that the whole thing was about some _gringa_  chick who she didn't like. Ya think she's gonna be thrilled that you were sniffing around Lilly?"

Weevil barked out a short, harsh laugh and sat back again. "Kitten's got claws."

"You don't want to see my claws, Weevil. Just think rationally—do you really think I'd be with someone who I believed killed my best friend? That doesn't even make sense. Just do me a favor and let this thing with Logan go."

"A favor, huh? That's something I understand." He smirked at her.

"The foundation upon which our friendship is based," she said, smirking back at him. "Really, truly, Weevil. Logan did not hurt Lilly. Ever. I'm not just being some stupid _girl_  when I say that. Trust me on this."

He sighed and nodded. "All right. Echolls is off my suspect list. So, any chance you can help me come up with a way to prove that I didn't do anything to Lilly either?"

"Unfortunately, I can't magically make Felix a more credible witness. But if something happens, if they do blame you for something, I'll do what I can. I just can't make any promises with what I know right now. But realistically, it doesn't seem likely that you'll end up the investigation's cross-hairs. There are a lot more logical answers for real cops to spend time on."

"But if there's anything out there that might make someone look at me, I should probably do what I can to clean it up," he said.

"That's true. Just don't make it worse while you're trying to clean."

"Yeah." Weevil stood up. "Thanks, Veronica. Oh...no...thanks, _Kitten_." He laughed when she rolled her lip up to sneer at him.

"You seriously cannot think calling me that is going to fly."

"Nah. But I can't wait to say it just once in front of Echolls. I'm pretty sure the face he's gonna make will be worth any beat down you or my grandmother can give me." She pressed her fingertips against the bridge of her nose, shaking her head at him, and he laughed harder. "I'll see ya, Vee."

* * *

 Logan parked the Xterra in front of the house and headed in to see what bombshell his mom had for him this time. She'd been happier than he'd ever seen her in the last few weeks. He was sure she wasn't drinking and Dr. Tony had declared her treatment plan to have been a success, although he said all those cautious things about alcoholism never going away entirely and how she would need to stay vigilant and work her program every day so she could stay clean. She'd done a few interviews and she'd been working with her agent, taking a few meetings, and Logan would not be surprised if her news was that she'd booked a job. That would be great if that was what she needed to tell him but her voice had had a bit of hesitancy that probably would not have been there if this was just about going back to work.

He entered the house and listened for a minute, to see if he could figure out where she was, but he heard nothing. "Mom?" he called out.

Her voice came from the living room. "Oh, Logan honey, I'm in here." He followed her call and found her sitting on the couch, a bottle of mineral water in her hand. "Thanks for coming so quickly, baby. I've missed you." She stood up and came to hug him. As had been the case since she'd moved back home from Jan's, his discreet sniff discerned nothing alcoholic on her.

"I'm glad you're home, Mom. Did you have a good time in L.A.?"

She smiled and caught his hand, pulling him to the couch with her. "I did. I got to see some people I haven't spent time with in a while. One of them was a 'Days of our Lives' producer. They've got Billie on the canvas already but we talked about some ways they might be able to write me in if I wanted." 

"That's great, Mom, really great." She seemed to be in a genuinely good mood but she seemed a little nervous as well. He watched her face, trying to figure out what she wasn't saying yet.

"And there's a new reality show starting in a month or so, 'Dancing with the Stars'...my agent's talking to their people about that. That could be fun. You know I love to dance."

"Yeah, Mom, I do know. You made me learn all those dances with you back in the day."

"Yes! You should take Veronica dancing. I'm sure she'd be really impressed with your tango." They both laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd be thrilled," Logan said. "So, Mom, no offense, but you're wound pretty tight here. What is it that you're trying to tell me?"

"Well...look, I know I haven't been a good mother to you. There were so many times that I should have protected you and I was too weak. And then I'd feel badly about that and I'd drink more and I just got weaker and weaker."

"I know that you tried but you weren't able to stand up to Aaron..."

"I really don't think that it's fair for us to just blame him. He's got a lot of demons of his own. His own father was...just a monster. He struggled as much as I did with...what we were collectively doing to you. It's not fair to put the whole blame on him."

There were warning bells clanging in Logan's head as he processed what he was hearing. "Mom, no. You not being able to stand up to him when he beat me is not the same. Not at all. Maybe his dad did hurt him but that happens to a lot of people who don't go on to do it to their own kids. If I ever have kids, I'll make Veronica promise that if I ever lay a hand on them, she needs to leave me and not come back. That's what you should have done that first time; when you ran away with me to Jan's, the worst mistake you made in all of this was agreeing to go back to him."

"You're planning on kids with Veronica?"

"Mom, focus. Forget I said that. Just tell me that you're not thinking of jeopardizing everything you've worked for in the last few months to go back to him." He grabbed her hands between his and shook them a little, trying to get through to her. "Mom? What have you done?"

"He called me last week and wanted to talk. We had dinner last Friday. He's so sorry about everything. Thinking I was dead was a wake-up call for him. He said he hasn't laid a hand on you since then. That's true, right?" The hopeful look on her face was like a kick in the gut.

"Yes, that is technically true. But, when he first found out you were alive, he wasn't all that happy. And you know that he was uncooperative when you were trying to negotiate with him about coming back to Neptune. It wasn't until..." Logan paused, suddenly realizing that he shouldn't reveal the tapes. It was his one bit of leverage to keep his dad out of their lives. If he told his mom about the set-up in the pool house and all the tapes, he wouldn't have anything with which to blackmail Aaron. "So, you had dinner on Friday and he said he's sorry. Have you seen him again since then?"

"Umm..."

"Mom."

"I stayed the rest of the weekend with him. He wanted to reconnect. It was just like when we were dating. He was so sweet and attentive—"

"I'm not really interested in your dating rituals. Just tell me what you agreed to. Are you going to be visiting him up there more often? Are you letting him come visit us here? Should I be expecting to see him anytime soon?"

"Sooner than you think, son." The voice from behind him made Logan's blood run cold. He turned slowly to see Aaron leaning up against the entry to the living room, a triumphant smile on his face. "Your mom and I are making another go at this marriage. I'm back in Neptune to stay." 


	42. Same Old, Same Old

Logan scrambled off the couch, stumbling to the fireplace where he stood with his back to the wall, breathing hard. "What are you doing here?" he managed to rasp out.

"This is my house, son. I only went up to L.A. because you asked me to give your mother some space to heal. I need to thank you for that. It was the best thing for her." Aaron pushed upright from his casual lean and moved to the sofa, dropping into the space Logan had just abandoned, then sliding closer to Lynn and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, just look at her. More beautiful than ever." 

Lynn ducked her head and tittered a laugh. Logan choked back the bile threatening at the back of his throat. 

"And it gave me some time to think about areas of my life that weren't ideal. The cheating. That was a compulsion. I decided that if your mother was brave enough to deal with her demons, I could do the same. I've been getting therapy for my sexual addiction. I don't want my illness to get between me and the woman I love anymore." He took Lynn's hand gently, gazing into her eyes. She raised her hand to stroke his cheek and Logan felt something in him snap.

"Jesus, you're buying this bullshit?" he yelled at his mother. "He cheats on you over and over, then calls it an illness, and all is forgiven?" Both his parents looked up at him with sad expressions.

"I understand your skepticism, Logan," Aaron said in a sincere voice that Logan wanted to strangle out of him. "You've been an innocent victim of both your parents' weaknesses. I know that we're going to have to really work to earn your trust. And we will." He looked down at Lynn and she nodded earnestly at Logan.

"Yes, baby, he's right. We will not stop until we've made everything up to you." She smiled at him, looking almost bashful. "Not just trying. Doing."

"You have been doing, Mom. You can't accept this bullshit that you've been an equal contributor to what he's done to me. He's hurt you too."

Lynn was shaking her head but Aaron broke in before she could speak. "You're absolutely right, son. I know that and accept that responsibility. Now it's time to make amends."

"And I just gave up too easily. But now—" she looked away from Logan to stare meaningfully at Aaron "—now we're going to be a team. Helping each other through the rough patches." She stretched up to give Aaron a gentle kiss that he returned before he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, pulling her to rest her cheek against his chest while he lay his cheek delicately against the top of her head. His eyes closed, earnestness settling over his features, a look Logan was sure he'd seen him play in at least one movie.   

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're buying this," Logan said angrily. "Academy Awards for everyone involved in this production." He strode across the room, heading for the stairs.

"Honey, where are you going?"

"To my room to pack a bag and then I'm going to Veronica's. If you wise up, Mom, let me know."

* * *

Logan took a look around his room, looking for anything that he was going to need for the foreseeable future. He had no idea what he was going to do but he could not stay here and listen to his mother talk about how she was as responsible for his abuse as the parent who'd actually used him as his whipping boy. And his punching bag and, on a few highly memorable occasions, his ashtray. Logan was done with going along, even if it meant that he was making himself homeless.

He was contemplating whether Aaron would report the Xterra stolen if he left with it when there was a soft tap on his door. _Did she already figure out he's playing her?_ He turned toward the door as it opened, revealing not Lynn but Aaron.

"I don't have anything to say to you," he snapped, so angry that he pivoted away before remembering a rule he'd learned many years ago...never turn your back on an unpredictable animal. He spun back to face Aaron, ready to dodge and hit back for a change but his father hadn't moved beyond the door, which he'd closed behind him.

"You can relax, son. I'm not going to lay a hand on you."

"Gonna find something heavier to use instead?" The startled look in Aaron's eyes at that remark almost made Logan laugh.

"Logan, the last time we talked, you said that once your mom had a chance to get better, we could explore getting back together. Did you not mean that?"

Logan paused for a moment. "She hasn't had enough time. If she had she would know that you're the only one to blame for what you've done to me."

"Maybe that's true but if she's willing to take me back now, I'm not going to pass up that opportunity." Aaron looked at him with a smile, which made Logan queasy. "Just wait til you do something that makes Veronica mad enough to leave you. If she changes her mind, you don't question her. You thank your lucky stars and take the win."

"Now you're giving me relationship advice?" Logan asked furiously. "So, what do you think Mom's gonna do when she finds out about your video-taping habits?" The risk he was taking goading Aaron while they were locked in a room occurred to him but he was too angry to backtrack and truthfully, part of him was screaming for the chance to punch Aaron right in his lying face.

"Well, here's the thing, Logan. I don't have to guess. I already know."

Logan froze. "What do you mean?"

Aaron's smile was no longer the earnest, 'ah shucks' version he'd been wearing since he'd entered the living room and sat on the sofa. The triumphant look was back. "Well, after your half-assed blackmail attempt, I was pretty sure that you weren't going to be cooperative when I was ready to come back to Neptune. So when I set about getting your mom to see reason, I was forced to take a bit of a chance and reveal just how bad my sex addiction had gotten."

"Bad enough that you taped yourself with dozens of women, not all of them even of legal age?" Logan spat. "That must have been a humiliating conversation for you."

"Oh, trust me, it was. I even cried when I confessed. Another relationship tip for you, son. Women can't resist a man who's not afraid to show his feelings." Aaron crossed the room and sat on the edge of Logan's bed. "It was a hard confession to make but I think it brought us closer together. She didn't want to know details, of course; women rarely want to know about your other conquests. But she does know, so I don't really think you've got much leverage against me at this point. You could march down there right now and tell her that you've got tapes of me and any of those women, even the high school girls, and she'd be disappointed, but she'd still forgive me." 

Logan could feel the panic rising in him. _How did everything go so wrong, so fast?_  He ran his hands through his hair before he could stop himself but he managed to not spin away, still wary of turning his back on Aaron. He willed his hands back to his sides and took a deep breath, trying to regain control. "So, I guess I just concede then. You win again. But ya know what? I'm taking myself out of this game. I can't make Mom wise up but I'm not going to hang around waiting for the next time you need to blow off some steam on me. I'll see ya, Dad." He headed for the door, very conscious not to let Aaron out of his line of sight as he passed.

"You misunderstand, son. I am sorry about everything that has happened before. I have to admit though, sometimes, you deserved what you got. Sometimes you practically begged for it. But overall, I'm sorry. I have no intention of repeating my past mistakes."

Logan studied his father where he sat on the edge of the bed. "You won't have to. I'll be gone and you're not gonna have to worry about me."

"You're still my son. Nothing will change that. I love you, Logan, and I'll always worry about you. No matter what rash choices I may have made or what has happened between us, I am not going to let any of that ruin my life. I do understand why you feel like you need to leave right now and I think it's a good temporary choice. You've still got your credit cards and your bank account access and that hideous yellow truck. Rather than just invade your girlfriend's house, maybe it would be a good idea to get a room at the Neptune Grand for a few days, until you've had some time to cool off. Your mom and I are still getting re-acquainted; you'll probably be more comfortable elsewhere anyway."

Logan wrinkled his nose in disgust at the idea of his parents' re-acquaintance but he was interested in the discussion of financial access. "You're still planning to support me? Even if I leave?"

"Of course. That's what parents do. And your mother wouldn't like it if I showed you how ungrateful little shits like you should be treated." Logan blinked in surprise. Aaron's rapid switches in fatherly style between Howard Cunningham and Leland Palmer were dizzying. "Once you've had a chance to calm down, come back and spend some time with your mother. She's going to be very sad that you're leaving."

"Not sad enough to send you away," Logan said. His rage at Aaron's presence was suddenly dampened by a wave of disappointment that she was doing this to him again. All of her new promises were turning out to be as worthless as the old ones. 

"A husband and wife need to be there for each other. The kids cannot take priority. They'll be gone in eighteen years but if you want to have a successful marriage, you need to remember your spouse and not let the children take over."

"Did you buy out the relationship self-help section of Barnes and Noble while you were living in L.A.? You've got so many of these little tidbits of wisdom." Logan ran his hand nervously through his hair again. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

"You should probably go ahead and go, Logan. I've made a promise to myself that I'm going to turn over a new leaf but your smart mouth is making it very hard to remember that." Logan noticed then that Aaron had tucked his hands beneath his legs and one foot was tapping nervously. "Take my advice. Get yourself a hotel room. You won't wear out your welcome with Keith and it gives you a much nicer place to take Veronica besides the back seat of your car. Or maybe she's okay with that. I know Lilly would have preferred the Grand but Veronica's not exactly Lilly, is she?"

Logan bristled at the mention of Veronica and Lilly. He didn't like Aaron even thinking about them. He nearly responded, but Aaron's tapping foot caught his eye. He looked like he wasn't too far from losing his struggle to maintain control of himself. As the disappointment continued to well up in him, the urge to punch was gone; now all Logan wanted was to get away. 

"Fine, I'm going. I hope you're at least serious about making things right with Mom. She was doing fine without you. If you don't really want her anymore, just leave her alone." 

"I can't do that, son. And I'm not letting you go either. I don't mean now; I think it would be better for you to have some time for yourself. Think about what your mother wants. And remember, I will not allow anyone to make me lose my family. You need to be crystal clear on that." Aaron stood up and as he walked toward the door, Logan backed away from it. "Have a good night, Logan. We'll be seeing each other soon." With those ominous words, Aaron opened the door and disappeared out of it.

Logan took one more quick look around the room, hardly registering anything he saw, before picking up the bags he'd packed and his school backpack and heading for the door. He peered out cautiously and then made his way down the stairs and out to his car, not really breathing easily until he was driving away.

* * *

Veronica was debating calling Logan to find out what Lynn had wanted when the front door opened and Keith stepped in.

"Darling daughter. How was your day?" He plunked two large bags on the kitchen counter and began to remove take-out containers from them.

"However it was, it's better now. That smells great." She came to stand beside him, peering into the containers to find an assortment of Chinese entrees as well as egg rolls and potstickers. "Oh, yummy. So, my day was okay. I've got a theory on the dognapping case I'm working on and I got to 'verbally eviscerate' a bully today." She made dramatic air quotes. "That's what Logan called it. That was fun. But something's going on with Lynn. I don't know what it is yet and, you hafta know, I hate that part."

Keith laughed as he continued to unload the bags, placing box after box of Chinese food on the counter. "Very inconsiderate of her not to send a memo outlining all of her actions."

Veronica rolled her eyes at him but played along. "I know, right?" She went to the cupboard for plates. "So, this is a lot of food, even if Logan shows up later. What's the occasion?"

"Well, this is a bit of a celebration. I thought Chinese food would be a good choice. And Cliff will be here in a few minutes."

"Cliff? What's going on?" Veronica leaned against the counter, studying her father's face. He didn't answer, just grinned foolishly at her. "Come on, this is getting ridiculous." Any further opinions were interrupted by a knock. Keith gave a manic cackle and dashed for the door.

"What's going on?" she asked again, getting more frustrated by the moment.

"Ah, here he is, the man of the hour. Come in, my very good friend." Keith made a sweeping, 'come in' gesture and Cliff entered the apartment. 

"I don't usually get this kind of reception," Cliff said in his dry but dulcet tone. "A guy could get used to this."

"Somebody needs to tell me what's going on. Right now." Veronica wasn't playing anymore. She wanted answers.

"We shall tell you, most fortunate daughter. A couple of weeks ago, your surprisingly wise boyfriend convinced you to confess what you'd been up to as far as accessing your college funds without permission to do so."

"It's my money," Veronica protested. "I didn't need anyone's permission."

"While that may be true, it would have been smart to at least confer first." Keith gave her a hard look but Cliff was clearly disinterested in parental advice.

"Beside the point right now; lecture on your own time. Those potstickers are calling to me." He took a step closer to the food on the counter but Keith pushed him back.

"Uh uh. You've got it. Give it to her and then you can eat."

"Give what to her?" Veronica asked, stamping her foot. Cliff laughed at her, then reached for his inside pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"For you, most patient one." He handed the envelope to Veronica who took it with a frown.

"What is it?" She held the envelope up to her face, playing the same game she'd been playing with birthday cards for as long as she could remember. "A pony?"

"I'm getting my potstickers," Cliff said. "I've seen this pony routine way too many times." He looked at Veronica. "Seriously, it's never a pony, Vee. What's it gonna take?"

"One of these days," she said with a laugh, "it will be a pony." She looked at the envelope. "So, what is this?"

"For God's sake, open the envelope," Cliff said before biting into the potsticker he had stabbed on a fork.

"Okay, fine." She slid her finger along the sealed edge and pulled the contents out. It was a cashier's check.

"Dad? This check is for $36,430. With my name on it. Where did this come from?" Her hands were shaking with shock at the size of the check. Keith moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I was pretty upset about what happened with your mom. You spending all of your money on a rehab program for her and then she bailed out. I was...kinda complaining—" Cliff snorted "—to Cliff about what had happened and he suggested there might be a way to make things right for you."

"But they said when I signed the paperwork that their fees were non-refundable," Veronica said, frowning in confusion. "Whether she finished or was successful or whatever. There were no refunds."

"Ah yes," Cliff said sagely, "but lucky for you, my dear, Uncle Cliffie has a few tricks up his sleeve." He gave her a smug smile. "As luck would have it, they only had you sign the paperwork. You're a minor child." Veronica bristled at that statement. "No, no, that's a good thing. Minors cannot enter into contracts without the signature of a parent or legal guardian. If your mom had signed anything, that would probably have made the contract valid. But since she did not..."

"The contract's void," Veronica exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"Yes. Now, the check is not for the same amount you paid them because she was in residence for more than a week and because services were rendered. I tried pushing for the whole amount at first but even with your age, they did provide a service, and room and board, so they did not want to agree to a full refund. And, you are very close to being eighteen. I decided that if I pushed too hard, they might decide to try to fight any refund at all. So, there ya go. Not all your money but most of it." Veronica threw her arms around him.

"Thank you! This is amazing. I never expected this." She pulled back to look at the check again, jumping up and down on her toes. "College, here I come." She looked up to see Keith smiling at her. "Thanks for complaining about me, Dad. If I can get thirty grand out of it, you can complain about me anytime."

"I wish complaining was always so lucrative," Keith answered. "With the trouble you get into, I could probably retire before too long." She stuck her tongue out at him, and then threw herself into his arms. 

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered in his ear as he hugged her back.

"I'm glad it worked out, honey. When Cliff suggested this, I didn't want to get your hopes up. It seemed like a long shot." He released her and reached for the plates, handing one to her. "So, let's get with the victory dinner. This is a big win for the Mars family." They each filled their plates and then walked over to the living room, Veronica dropping onto the couch next to Cliff and Keith sitting in his chair. The room grew quiet other than the sound of forks and chopsticks against plates. Veronica was lifting her last bite of Mongolian Beef to her mouth when there was a knock on the door. She popped the strip of beef into her mouth and jumped up.

"That's gotta be Logan. He's just gonna die when he hears." She set her empty plate on the counter and hurried to the door, flinging it open. "Hello, surprisingly wise boyfriend. Wait til you...hang on. Logan? What's with the bags?" She looked at his face and reached out for him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Logan stepped into the apartment, hauling two duffel bags and a backpack. He dropped them onto the floor just inside the door and pulled Veronica close as he looked at the two men in the living room.

"So Keith. After dinner, ya wanna show me how to clean the toilet?"

* * *

"This is weird."

Veronica was tucked very securely in her bed. Logan had pulled the covers up practically to her chin before pressing a firm kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Seriously, Logan? That's the best you can do for a good night kiss?"

He snickered at her aggravated voice, then brushed a chaste kiss across her lips. "Better?"

"No," she said and wrestled her arms free of the covers, then sat up and pulled him to her. "I know you've had a traumatic night but I have a hard time believing that you, of all people, can't remember how to give a proper kiss good night." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer, pressing her open lips against his. He played 'hard to get' for a moment, letting her nibble on his lower lip before he responded, letting her tongue tangle with his. He knew she was trying to distract him and at the moment, he was happy for it; he just didn't want to let her get him too worked up.

"Babe?" he murmured when she let him up for air a few minutes later.

"Mmmhmm?"

"As much as I want to, I don't get to crawl under these covers with you. I'm sleeping out on the couch."

"Mmmhmm." She moved her attentions to his neck, probably since he wouldn't cooperate and stop talking.

"So do really think you're putting me in a position to go back out there?" She lifted her head to meet his eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her and glanced down. As intended, she sat back to look where he had and burst into laughter. The evidence of just how well she had distracted him jutted out from his sweat pants in a very awkward fashion, made even more awkward since, he was quite sure, Keith was out in the living room waiting for him.

"Ah, laughter at the sight. That'll do the trick."

 She laughed harder but leaned back into his neck, teasing her hand across the bulge.

"Veronica!" he hissed and she laughed harder, then jumped at the voice coming from the hall.

"Unless you're reading her a story, that is plenty long enough for 'tucking in'," Keith's voice rumbled into the room. "I will send you to Alicia's if this arrangement gets uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, Dad, we can make this work," Veronica called and Keith appeared in the open doorway.

"I meant uncomfortable for me, Veronica. I'm not actually interested in your comfort regarding this particular subject."

Logan chuckled and leaned in to kiss Veronica's forehead again. "Sleep tight." The original intrusion of Keith's voice had finished what her laughing at him had started so his own discomfort had eased. "See you in the morning." He got up and moved to the doorway where Keith was now leaning. "Well, come on then, old man. You're tucking me in now, right?"

"I don't think so," Keith responded with a smirk before he glanced over to Veronica. "Sweet dreams, honey. Don't bite the bedbugs."

"They've got families to support," she answered, then reached to shut off her bedside lamp and flopped back against her pillow. Logan watched her settle in, wishing he could stay with her, then reluctantly closed her door and headed for the living room.

"So I'm gonna turn in too," Keith said, switching off the lights in the kitchen. "If you turn on the TV, try and keep it down, please."

"Oh no, I don't need the television, no worries," Logan said. "And just so you know, we were kidding about it before but I'm not going to become a permanent squatter here. I appreciate everything you've done for me in the last few months so much. I'm not going thank you by becoming the house guest who won't leave. I'll do what Aaron suggested and check into the Neptune Grand tomorrow after school."

"Oh no no no, absolutely not," Keith said. Logan looked at him, surprised at his vehemence. 

"Why not?"

"A couple of reasons. The first one is that if Alicia hears that I sent you to a hotel, she'll string me up. She has said repeatedly that if either you or Veronica needs a place to stay, you are always welcome."

Logan shook his head. "You're not sending me. I'm just choosing to go."

"That would _not_ be good enough for her. Trust me on this." Keith clapped a hand on Logan's upper arm. "You're fine here but if we need to, we've got Alicia's as an alternative. And, maybe an even better option, although Alicia might not agree—Cliff's got a pull-out couch in his home office. He offered it up if you need it. At Alicia's, you'd end up stacked in with Wallace or Darryl, and here you're on the couch, but at Cliff's, you'd have at least a little space of your own."

"I would at the Neptune Grand too. Plus someone to make my bed."

Keith laughed and shook his head. "True, but here's my other reason. I'm not terribly eager for my daughter's boyfriend to live in a hotel room. It just seems like asking for trouble."

Logan felt his face redden. "Keith, I—"

"Nope, don't wanna talk about that," Keith said emphatically. "Just agree that we've got you covered and leave it at that."

"Okay, for a while at least. I'm not going to impose on all of you indefinitely though. I just don't know how long this is gonna go on. Right now, I feel like I can't be there with Aaron. Really, I can't be there with them together. I felt like she understood...you know, understood what it was like for me. But if she just lets him move back in without a second thought—just because he said he was sorry? Then it seems like she hasn't understood anything." 

Logan flopped down onto the couch, all made up into a bed for him. "And I could not get a read on his thoughts at all. Sometimes, he seemed all sincere and sorry, like, really sorry. And then his next line would completely contradict. And toward the end, he was actually sitting on his hands to keep from hitting me. He essentially said, get out before I lose control."

Keith blanched and sat down in his chair. "Do you think he'll strike out at her?"

Logan ran frustrated hands up through his hair and dropped his head against the back of the couch. "I don't know. If he was hitting her before, I never saw any evidence of it. I just always assumed that he had me for that so he didn't need to take out his aggression on her that way." He laid an arm across his face. "When I was younger, before we moved here, I would fantasize about running away and finding a family who would actually love me and take care of me. But I never tried to leave because I was afraid if I was gone, he'd start hitting her instead. I had to stay and protect her."

Keith groaned. "Logan. You were what, nine? Ten? You understand that a kid that age isn't supposed to be protecting his parent. That's the parent's job—to protect their child."

"Well, yeah, I get how it's supposed to be. That's just not how it worked in my house." Logan sat up straight and caught sight of the expression on Keith's face. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm not—"

"You are. Poor pathetic Logan with the bad dad and not-so-great mom. I know you can't help feeling like that but can you just try not to make it so obvious when you look at me?" He crossed his arm over his face again. "I like to at least pretend to have some self-respect."

"Logan, knock it off."

The irritation in Keith's voice startled Logan. He moved his arm again to look over. "Look, no one here thinks you're pathetic. And we do feel bad about what you've had to go through but that isn't feeling sorry for you the way you're talking about. I know this is a rough turn of events but you're fine. Aaron isn't going to put his hands on you. And yeah, I'm sure several thousand square feet is easier to live in than what we've got here but you'll live. Stop whining."

"I wasn't..."

"You kinda were. Just don't." Keith stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to bed. I'll go see your mom tomorrow and try to figure out what she's thinking. Then you'll be better equipped to make decisions about where you're gonna spend the next couple of months."

"Yeah, that sounds good, thanks. And I'm sorry, if I was whining. I wasn't trying to. Something about Aaron brings out the worst in me."

"You need to decide that he doesn't have that power over you," Keith suggested. "As long as you're not in physical danger, just ignore him. He torments you because you react. If you don't, he'll get bored."

Logan laughed bitterly. "That sounds right but the truth is, he won't give up right away. He'll just turn the screws tighter."

"You're probably right. There isn't a perfect answer. You will have to put up with him for a while at least. But who knows, maybe your mom will figure this out and boot him again."

"Maybe." Logan shook his head and then got up to pull the blankets down so he could climb into his makeshift bed. "I'm not going to bother hoping for that. I thought she had figured him out and look where we are. I'm better off not having any expectations so she can't blindside me again."

Keith sighed again, then turned toward his room. "Unfortunately, that probably is the best idea. But no matter what, you've got someplace to go. We've got your back."

The feeling of despair that had been threatening to overwhelm him since he first heard Aaron's voice was suddenly gone, replaced by a warm feeling in his chest. "You guys in my corner, that means a lot, everything really. I've always been alone against him before. Even if I start to whine again, that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate what everyone has done for me...are still doing for me."

"We're glad we can help. If we could do more, we would. Now go to sleep. I'll see ya in the morning."


	43. Talking Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wraps up the events of "Hot Dogs", all off screen. You guys know what happened... There is a brief mention of the culmination of that episode.

Keith woke early the next morning and decided to make French toast and bacon to get the day off to a positive start. As expected, his plan worked like a charm with Veronica, and happy, full-of-bacon and syrup Veronica worked like a charm with Logan too. Actually, it might have been covered-in-syrup Veronica that improved Logan's mood. Keith had left them eating breakfast to go into his room to finish getting ready for the day and when he came back out to the front of the apartment, he saw Veronica holding her hand up to Logan who was sucking her fingers free of syrup one-by-one.

Keith ducked back into his room before they noticed him, unable to unsee the relatively innocent but still intimate scene. His first thought was sending Logan to Alicia's immediately. But as he contemplated whether putting them in such close proximity all the time was tempting fate, he heard them start to laugh. Happy laughter, followed by a bang and a shriek. It made him think of times in their old house when all four kids would hang out, watching South Park and playing games. There was usually at least one tickle fight whenever they all got together and it frequently sounded like what he just heard. He stepped back out to the living room to find Veronica brandishing the sprayer from the kitchen sink at Logan who was standing just beyond her reach, shaking with laughter. 

"What are you two maniacs doing in my kitchen? Put the hose down, Veronica."

She jerked the nozzle at Logan again. He was now giggling helplessly, a far cry from how he'd appeared last night. "Are you gonna be good? No tickling. We're not still twelve."

"Veronica," Keith said sternly and she huffed in affected irritation and turned to snake the hose back into its holder. 

"He started it. And he's got such long monkey arms that it's not a fair fight." She turned back and made a face at Logan. "One of these days, I'm gonna tase you and then you'll really be sorry." She stalked toward him and Keith laughed as Logan made a show of dodging out of her way. "Yeah, you better run." He darted back and kissed the top of her head and she gave him a laughing push. "I'll be ready in ten. You deal with the dishes."

Logan turned back to the counter and took his last bite of French toast, then gathered both plates and their glasses to move around to the sink. "Thanks for breakfast, Keith; it was great.  I think you could give Mrs. Navarro a run for her money with that French toast."

"Well, I guess if this PI gig doesn't end up working out..." Logan threw back his head laughing at that and Keith shrugged. "Maybe not."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Navarro wouldn't be much of an investigator." Logan put the dishes into the dishwasher and then toed the door closed as he dried his hands on a dishtowel. "You'll be home for dinner tonight, right?"

Keith grinned at the domesticity of the conversation. "Yes, dear, I think I'll be home," he said sarcastically.

"Har har. I'll get dinner. Maybe Italian? Make the girl happy?"

"Yes," Veronica's voice broke in. "Let's absolutely make the girl happy." She handed Logan his backpack and stretched up to kiss Keith's cheek. "See you tonight, Pops."

"Hey, gimme a sec," Logan said, dropping his backpack, and jogging back to the bathroom. 

Veronica watched him go, and then looked back at Keith. In a low voice, she said, "When you see Lynn, you tell her from me—"

"Oh no, I will not be passing any messages on to her from you right now. I can't imagine that you've got anything productive to say and I've got plenty to talk about."

"Well, just make sure she knows—"

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Logan scooped his backpack off the floor and pressed his hand to Veronica's back as he moved past where she stood, pushing her toward the door. "We'll see you tonight, Keith." Veronica shot one more fierce look at Keith as she went through the doorway and he waggled his fingers at her with a grin. Reflecting back to the very awkward dinner when they'd first taken Logan to meet his mom after the incident on the bridge, he was pretty sure that keeping Veronica away from Lynn right now was a very good idea. 

Keith had a 9:30 AM appointment with a client so he headed straight into the office, still reflecting on what he'd seen that morning. The troubled Logan of last night seemed to be gone again and he was back to what had become normal since he'd been free of the regular contact with his dad. _It's not just Aaron being out of his life; don't be a fool. It's what else is_ in _his life._

Over the course of the last few months. Keith had genuinely grown to like Logan but even so, he was not entirely comfortable with the idea that his only daughter was so important to an abused, impulsive, traumatized boy with as many demons as Logan had. On the other hand, Veronica had become a different person in the last couple of months with Logan back in her life. She'd spent nearly an entire year isolating herself. He didn't know much about what was going on with her back then, which was embarrassing and made him feel unworthy to be lecturing Lynn Echolls on her poor parental choices. Regardless, she'd opened up a bit at the start of this school year with the addition of Wallace but it was when Logan came back into her life, and they'd started to date, that she'd actually started acting like her old self. Actually socializing again. He'd dropped in on one of Logan's sleepover parties, wanting to make sure that they hadn't invented the whole story to be alone together. Instead, he'd found a half dozen kids, laughing and playing and his daughter actually in the middle of everything.

Logan had talked about being grateful for what they had done for him but truthfully, Keith felt gratitude to him for what he'd done in pulling Veronica back into the world. That, coupled with the fact that he seemed to be as interested in her safety as Keith was, while being in a better position to know what craziness she was dreaming up, made him pretty valuable to Keith's peace of mind. Even the ever-looming spectre of their sexual relationship was less terrifying than it probably should be, or maybe it was just that he was willfully trying to ignore that since he couldn't actually do anything about it. _Except keep them out of the Neptune Grand. That I can do._

Once the client meeting was over, Keith headed for the Echolls' estate. He didn't call first; he wasn't sure if he would find both Aaron and Lynn there but he was prepared either way and he didn't want to give Lynn an opportunity to dodge him. He used the gate code to let himself in, parking out front but walking around to the back of the house. He spotted Aaron doing laps in the pool and stopped in his tracks, retracing his steps to the front of the house to ring the doorbell.  Mrs. Navarro answered the door.

"Oh, Mr. Mars," she exclaimed. "It is so good to see you. Are you here to see Mrs. Lynn?" She glanced over her shoulder and her voice lowered. "Can you talk some sense into her? She brought him back here. And Mr. Logan is gone."

"He's fine; he stayed with us last night. He's not alone."

"I knew that Miss Veronica would take care of him." She nodded her head earnestly. "I'm so glad he has her."

Keith nodded hesitantly. He'd been considering similar thoughts earlier but he wasn't entirely comfortable with this conversation so he moved on, also speaking in a low voice. "I did come to see Lynn and I noticed Aaron is out in the pool. Can she receive a guest? Maybe someplace we can talk alone?"

Mrs. Navarro gave a quick nod. "Let me show you to the library. Mr. Aaron never goes in there and there's a door so you can have privacy." She turned and walked away, gesturing for him to follow. "I'll bring Mrs. Lynn to you."

"Don't get yourself in any trouble," Keith said, following her as they rapidly moved down the hall. "Logan relies pretty heavily on you when he's here; I don't want this to be a problem for you."

"No, no problem. I'm just showing a guest in." She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Domestics don't have opinions on the family's personal relationships."

"Oh yeah, I can tell," he said drily and she laughed, then stopped at a closed door.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll bring Mrs. Lynn." Keith stepped inside and she re-closed the door, leaving him alone. He made a circle of the room, looking at the titles on the shelves, and then sat in an antique chair in a pairing on the far side of the room. He had just settled in when the door opened and Lynn appeared. 

"Keith. How is Logan?" She hurried across the room to him and he rose to greet her. She clasped his hands and gave him a worried look. "He was so upset last night. He did come to you, right?"

Keith extracted his hands from hers and she gestured at him to take his seat again, which he did. She perched on the edge of the chair next to him. "He did stay with us last night. He's fine. He was in pretty good spirits this morning. Last night, not so much. Lynn, is what he said right? You're getting back with Aaron?"

She turned pink and looked down at her hands. "He wanted us to try again. I wanted to get away because of what he's done to Logan, and all the cheating. But he says he hasn't laid a hand on Logan since he thought I died, and Logan confirmed that." There was a moment's hesitation as she paused to draw in a deep breath. "He explained about the cheating...that he's got an addiction, like what I've been dealing with. It seems hypocritical to blame him when I've been going through the same thing."

"Did it occur to you that he told you that because he knew you'd let him off the hook that way?"

"I thought about that but he just seemed so sincere."

Keith reached out to take her hands that she was twisting in her lap. "Lynn, the man's an actor. I think he knows how to 'seem sincere'. But do you really believe him?"

"I want to," she whispered.

"That isn't what I asked you," he responded gently. "Look, he told Logan that he told you about the tape set-up in the pool house. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Do you know there are dozens of tapes? Very clearly obtained without those women's knowledge. Some of them not even grown women. High school girls. Did he tell you all of that?" She clasped her hands over her nose and mouth and closed her eyes, nodding rapidly. "And you're okay with that?"

"Of course I'm not okay with that," she hissed. "But he feels so badly...and he says it won't happen again. He says he's committed to our marriage."

"Okay, let's say that he's telling the truth." Keith sat back, trying to look—and feel—detached from the situation. "If you're both so committed, would it hurt anything to give yourself a little more time apart? Clearly, you're still struggling and I can tell you absolutely that Logan thinks it is too soon for you to just bring him back into your lives. Rather than moving back in together, why not try moving a little more slowly? Let him stay in L.A. and you can meet to get re-acquainted again. Maybe do some couples' counseling while you've both still got the opportunity to reflect separately on your own lives and what you want from this relationship. Maybe involve Logan slowly, so they can build up the relationship they've never had. Is it necessary that you just immediately jump back into a full-fledged marriage when there are still a lot of things you need to resolve in your own head?"

Lynn laughed softly. "You sound like Dr. Tony."

"He seemed like a nice enough man but I'm not sure that being told I sound like a shrink is a compliment."  

"Well, too bad, I meant it as one." She sat back in the chair for the first time, crossing her legs and leaning her head back. "He really wanted to come back to Neptune. I guess I was afraid that if I said no, he wouldn't want to try again."

"And if that's the case, if he wouldn't give you a little more space to heal some of these things between you, are you really sure you want to be with him?" Keith banged his head against the back of his chair. "Oh lord, I just did the shrink talk again, didn't I?"

Lynn giggled. "Yes."

Keith shook his head. "Don't tell my daughter." He sobered and looked at her directly. "Will you think about what I'm saying? You've worked really hard; I don't want you to lose ground because you're afraid. Logan needs his mother."

She nodded. "I will. Thanks." 

"Okay then. I'm going to go." Keith stood up and Lynn did the same. "Logan's fine with us as long as he feels like he needs to be away from here and we've got a couple of friends who have room for him if things start to get too close at our place. You don't have to worry about him."

"I won't. Unfortunately, he's probably better off as part of your family than mine right now." She sighed and covered her mouth with a delicate hand.

"Well, he wants you in his family, whoever else he includes in that. I know you don't want to let him down." Keith put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded rapidly again, blinking back tears. "If you need help, do not hesitate to call me. Do you understand me, Lynn?"

She looked at him with fearful eyes. "Do you think he would hurt me? He's never hit me before."

"I don't know. He had another target before." Lynn flinched and looked away. "At the risk of sounding like the shrink, it's interesting that your mind went there immediately but that wasn't actually what I was talking about. It doesn't have to be about you being in physical danger. If you're feeling overwhelmed while you're trying to make this decision, you can call me then too. Or, even better, get Dr. Tony back down here. Or go to him, whichever. You don't need to do this alone."

"I understand."

"But, since you mentioned it, if you do feel like you're in physical danger, absolutely call me." He gave her shoulder a gentle shake. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I do. Thank you. The Mars family seems to be trying to save me all the time."

"Now you need to try it." He gave her a very serious look and she pressed her lips together in a thin smile. 

"I will. Let me walk you out." They left the library and went back to the entry where Lynn gave Keith a quick hug. "Thanks for everything you've done. For me and for Logan."

"You're welcome. Call if you need me." He stepped outside and Lynn closed the door behind him. He was getting into his car when Aaron came around the side of the house, running a towel over his head.

"Keith, hey. Here to tell me to get my son out of your house already? I know he can be a pain in the ass but I thought he'd last longer than a day."

Keith took a deep breath, struggling against the urge to punch Aaron in the mouth. "Logan's always welcome in our home, for as long as he needs a place to stay. I just came by to check on Lynn."

"Well, thanks for that, but she's fine." Aaron had a smile on his face but his eyes were hard and cold. "I appreciate whatever you've done for my wife but I'll take it from here."

"Lynn knows that she can call on me whenever she needs something," Keith said. He didn't bother to smile; he didn't need to pretend about his opinion of Aaron. "I know you've told her about your little video tape indiscretions and she's not currently holding it against you but you need to remember that even if the law in this town won't pursue the statutory rape charges, those tapes would be damaging to your brand. Secretly recording your sexual exploits with teenagers can really dampen your PG-13 appeal." He was gratified at the rage in Aaron's eyes. "If anything happens to Lynn, or to Logan, you won't have to wonder if I'm right or not. You will find out."

"This isn't your concern, Keith. Is it physically impossible for you to mind your own business?"

"Logan is my concern. And Lynn is his, so her well being matters to me as well. You mind your manners and nothing comes of this. Keep that in mind." Keith gave Aaron a final hard look and stepped into his car. As Keith pulled out onto the street, Aaron continued to stand in the driveway, fists clenched, staring after him.

* * *

After two more nights of tucking Veronica into bed and waking up to her squeezing in next to him on the couch with a cup of coffee, Logan began Friday morning pretty sure he never needed to return to his house. Unless, of course, he could somehow convince Veronica to come back with him. Their private moments were a lot more restricted in the tiny apartment with a far more observant parent hovering nearby nearly all the time so Logan wasn't ready to rule out ever returning to his more permissive household. For now though, he was satisfied with making out in the girls' bathroom and the back of the Xterra and, best of all, their late night walks with Backup to the secluded spot under the lifeguard tower. Despite his unhappiness about his mother's decision to let Aaron back in the house, it was easy to put that out of his mind most of the time when the rest of his life felt pretty damn blissful.

A minor distraction had arisen the night before when Logan got a voice mail from Lynn inviting him to dinner. Veronica too, if that made him more comfortable. His mother's latest betrayal still stung but with a couple of days to detox from his encounter with Aaron, he thought it might be a good idea to check in and see where her head was at. Veronica, however, was adamantly opposed to the idea. 

_"You don't owe her anything," Veronica said after listening to the message._

_"She's confused and leaving her with only Aaron to influence her is a mistake," Keith said. "She knows there are problems with what she's doing, but if you don't give her a reason to think that she has a chance to make things right with you, she may decide that she might as well go along with whatever Aaron wants."_

_That nearly sent Veronica over the edge. "It is not our responsibility to convince our mothers to behave like mothers. It's theirs to figure it out. If they can't be bothered, then they can both just go straight to hell. We don't need them."_

_Keith answered, his voice more subdued, "We're not talking about your mother, Veronica."_

_Veronica jumped off the couch with a frustrated cry and stormed out of the living room, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Logan stood to follow her but Keith stopped him._

_"These situations are not the same. Your mom wants to make this right but she's confused. Don't worry that you're going to offend Veronica if you have dinner with your mom. She's angry right now but she'll ease up if Lynn starts acting in her own best interests, and yours. Don't avoid your mom because you don't want Veronica mad at you. She just wants what's best for you and I really do think that includes spending time with Lynn." He stood up. "I'm going to talk to my daughter. Wish me luck."_

_Logan switched on the TV to help him get through the agony of waiting for them to return.  An episode of Friends and several trips pacing around the room with Backup later, Keith finally emerged with Veronica in tow. She looked blotchy and a little sullen._

_"Well, that wore me out," Keith said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to bed."_

_Veronica smiled, rather reluctantly it seemed. "Thanks, Dad, I guess." She'd moved away from Keith to sit on the couch again, snuggling up next to Logan. "See ya in the morning." Keith disappeared into his room and Logan turned to pull her into his lap._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about wanting to see your mom. I may want mine to stay gone but I know you still want yours back. It isn't fair for me to try to force you to forget about Lynn when she's sorta trying." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "It just makes me so mad that she didn't think of you before she made this stupid move. I just want to claw her eyes out sometimes." She made a growling sound low in her throat and a clawing motion with her hand in the air. He pulled her more tightly against him and chuckled into her hair. "Sorry," she said in a low voice, "I know I'm supposed to be supporting your decisions. My father has made that abundantly clear to me."_

_"You're fine. You're my fierce little bobcat, ready to take down anyone who hurts me." He kissed her hair and whispered, "Plus, you make that same growly noise when you're...um...excited. So, yeah. Not really thinking 'bout my mom anymore. Pretty turned on right now."_

_She looked up at him with a real smile this time. "Really? I don't growl. Do I?"_

_He laughed, then whispered to her again, "Are you kidding? Why do you think I'm not sneaking into your room at night? You're loud. And yes, you growl. Right before you..." Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over his mouth._

_"Nuh uh." He nodded and shook his head free of her hand, whispering to her again._

_"Nuh huh. And I'm pretty sure you're gonna be a scratcher too. You dig those fingers pretty hard into my scalp. About the same time the growling starts."_

_She turned bright red and hid her face against his chest. "Oh.My.God. Pretty sure I'm gonna die of embarrassment now."_

_He shook his head with a laugh and pulled her up to kiss her. When they finally broke apart, he rocked her back and she reclined in his arms, eyes closed, looking relaxed for the first time since they'd listened to Lynn's voice mail._

_"So, if I go, do you want to go with me?"_

_Her eyes popped open and she looked alarmed. "Oh. I don't know. Do you need me to?"_

_He smoothed the wrinkle between her eyebrows. "I'm fine with her on my own. I'm always happier with you but it might be better this time if it's just me." He snuggled her closer. "If you come along, she'll probably be too distracted to talk to me."_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked with a nervous laugh._

_"Now come on, Bobcat, no pretending you didn't terrorize her at that dinner at Jan's a while back." He nosed down into her neck to kiss her. She squirmed as he sucked gently against her pulse point._

_"I never terrorized her," she protested weakly and he chuckled._

_"You did and you know it. Stop pretending that you weren't trying to scare her straight." He kissed up to her ear and stroked his hand up and down her arm. "No one had ever stood up for me like that before. That's when I first really knew just how in love with you I was."_

_She pulled back and stared at him, a hesitant smile on her face. "Is that true?"_

_"That's the way I remember it. Watching you standing up for me...just about the hottest thing I'd ever seen."  
_

_"Reeeal-ly?" she drawled in a teasing voice._

_"Certainly til then. Of course, since then, I've seen lots of other hot things..." He ran the hand on her arm across her breasts and down her stomach, stopping to press gently between her legs. She moaned softly in his ear and his hand moved back to rest on her stomach. "And if I ever want to see them in the light again, I've got to talk my mom out of this idiocy with Aaron. So you'd better make plans for tomorrow; I'll apparently be on a date with my mother."_

* * *

Logan pulled the Xterra into the driveway and tapped the horn twice. He wasn't going to risk going to the door and running into Aaron and he was pretty sure just honking from out front would piss him off, which was an added bonus. He was about to risk really agitating him by laying on the horn when Lynn appeared at the front door. She waved and hurried over to where he was waiting.

"Honey! It's so good to see you!" she said in an excited voice as she climbed up into the truck. Once she'd managed to get in, she leaned across the console and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Mom," Logan replied, glancing up into his rear view mirror to see how much lipstick she'd left on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Here, let me." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small square packet, ripping it open to produce a small towelette that she smoothed over his cheek. He sat still for her, feeling both ridiculous and happy as she fussed over him. "I'm just so thrilled to see you," she apologized with a laugh as she gave one more scrub at his cheek and then sat back in her seat. "There you go. Looking all manly again."

He snorted and put the truck in gear. "Seatbelt, Mom. You're not in the back of a limo today."

"Oh yes, right. Sorry." She reached over her shoulder for the belt. "It's been so long since I drove. Not since..." She paused and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look at him hesitantly.

"Not since that day on the bridge," he finished for her and she nodded. 

"Well, your car's in the garage. You should stop being lazy and having drivers take you everywhere." He grinned over at her, wanting the happy mood back again. "Next time we go out to dinner, you have to come pick me up."

She smiled back. "Maybe but I kinda like this car. I don't think I've ever been in it before. We're so high up. I can see everything. I love it!"

He laughed at her. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It is. Maybe I'll trade in my roadster and get an SUV instead." She laughed and peered out the window once more before turning back to him. "I'm so glad you agreed to meet me, honey. I wasn't sure you would."

"Mom, we may be having a gigantic difference of opinion on whether you should get back with Aaron or not but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you. I'm actually really glad that you called." 

"Me too."

* * *

After dinner, Logan was heading back through Neptune to take Lynn home when he noticed Veronica's car parked in front of Java the Hut. After their dinner time conversation, Lynn had decided to suggest to Aaron that they start marriage counseling and that he move back to L.A. temporarily while they worked through that process. He personally didn't think that would go over very big with Aaron. Generally, Aaron wanted his way without having to do any work of his own. Making him go through the trouble of counseling didn't sound like something Aaron would care for. Logan didn't share that opinion with his mother though; he liked her plan and didn't want to discourage her from it by suggesting it might not actually work. Logan didn't care if they worked things out or not; even if Aaron miraculously became a decent human being, he might be glad that his mother got what she wanted but he was pretty sure that Aaron could try for years to make up for Logan's childhood and it wouldn't be enough for Logan to ever want a relationship with him. There was way too much ugliness and pain for Logan to forget.  

"So, Mom. It looks like Veronica's at the Hut. How about a smoothie, or maybe an espresso, before I take you home?"

Lynn looked nervous. "Are you sure she's gonna be okay with seeing me?"

He glanced over at her with a smile, reaching to clasp her hand in his. "It'll be fine. She's gonna be thrilled with your plan. You guys will be back to normal soon. Just give her a little time to process the changes." He swung the truck into a space adjacent to Veronica's and turned the car off. As they got out and walked toward the front door, Lynn pointed at a sheriff's car parked in the lot. 

"And if she's still too mad," Lynn joked, "it looks like there's law enforcement in there to pull her off me."

"I think I can keep her from doing anything that would require you to call the cops, Mom," Logan said in a dry tone and she laughed. 

"I'm kidding, honey. I'm sure that all she'd do would be glare and say cutting things." Lynn stopped at the door, waiting for Logan to open it for her. "She is awfully good at the cutting remarks though."

Logan opened the door and motioned her in. "Yes, my girl has quite the sickle wit." He saw Carrie behind the counter and steered Lynn toward her. "Come on, unless you're dying for espresso, let's get Carrie to make her secret recipe for us." They got to the counter and Logan banged the bell to get Carrie's attention. "Hey, scullery maid. A little service, please."

Lynn scowled at him. "Logan, stop. Don't be rude."

Carrie appeared at the counter and swatted Logan in the head. "Don't worry, Mrs. Echolls. We're used to his bad behavior here." She looked at Logan with a grin. "Veronica said you were on a date with another woman. She wasn't plotting anyone's death so I figured it was something like this. Did you have fun?"

"We did. And now we're here for that delightful elixir that only you can supply." 

"It's not that good. Sometimes I regret ever sharing it with you." Carrie turned toward the mixers. "I'll bring two out to you. Veronica and her gang are in the back corner."

"Thanks, Car." Logan turned back to Lynn. "Okay, let's go see what's up." He put his arm around Lynn's back and steered her to where Carrie had sent him. They rounded the last divider and he stopped dead at the sight before him.         

Wallace was sitting alone in one of the love seats, his legs stretched out across the empty seat next to him. He was laughing at Veronica who was seated across from him, next to that deputy she used to date. His view was mostly blocked by the back of the love seat but they were both laughing also and as he watched, Veronica leaned way too close to the deputy for Logan's taste, laughing even harder. 

"What the hell?" He dropped his hand from his mom's back and took the last few steps toward their seating area, resting his hands on the back of the love seat, looking down at them, just as the deputy jerked several times, making a strange noise as he did so, and then collapsed sideways onto Veronica. Wallace gave a howl of laughter, throwing his head back, and when he rocked forward again, continuing to laugh, he made eye contact with Logan. His eyes widened comically and he nearly fell out of his seat, still on the verge of hysteria. 

At the same time, Veronica was pushing at the deputy who was partially sprawled across her. "Leo...umph...get offa me." He was giggling and resisting her efforts. As she shoved at him, Logan saw her suddenly notice his hand against the cushion and her focus moved from her efforts to displace the deputy to who was invading their space. When she realized it was Logan, a huge smile broke across her face.

"Logan! When did you get here?" She tried to get up but was still pinned. "Leo, get off! I'll tase you for real next time if you don't get off me." She gave him one more shove and he finally cooperated, rolling back to his side of the seat. Veronica jumped up and turned to kneel on the seat, catching Logan's face in her hands and pulling him to her for a kiss. Her eyes were bright and sparkling and the shock that he'd felt when he first saw her entirely too close to an ex slid away from him as she pressed her lips to his.

"You missed out tonight. Everything got all wrapped up. And Mandy got Chester back!"

Logan smiled down at her. "So you and your Scooby gang are celebrating at the Bronze?" Wallace laughed again but the deputy spoke up.

"Oh no, I am not a Scooby."

Logan took a step back from Veronica, turned to Lynn and gestured her around the love seat Veronica was now kneeling on. 

"Yeah, you're probably more like Giles," Logan said to him, then looked at Wallace. "Do you think you can sit up enough to share your seat with my mother?"

"Yeah, of course, sorry, Mrs. Echolls." Wallace straightened up and made room for Lynn who sat down gracefully. 

"Please, Wallace, I told you at Logan's party; it's Lynn. And, can someone introduce me to Officer Giles here?"

"It's actually Deputy Leo," Veronica said in an amused voice. "He helped us out tonight; arrested a couple of the Animal Control guys. They were stealing the dogs for the rewards and selling them if there wasn't enough offered. That's what they did with Chester. We got the name of the person they sold him to and Mandy's got Chester back now." She got up from the love seat and pushed Logan toward an easy chair, then sat on his lap.

"When did you figure all this out?" he asked.

"You left to get cleaned up to meet your mom and I saw the white van with a busty lady on the splash guard thingies. So, I recruited Leo and we all went down to prove they were evil dognappers. The best part though—" Wallace started to giggle again "—was when Mandy went nuts on that Lars guy with my taser."

"What?" Logan choked out, starting to laugh. Carrie walked up then with the smoothies.

"Here you guys go." She had a third glass on her tray. "I'm taking my break with y'all." She sat down in the open space next to Leo.

"Thanks, Carrie. Anyway, I didn't see how but she got her hands on my taser and went to town on that guy. She probably hit him like a half dozen times. Up in the neck too. It was awesome." Leo made that weird sound again and twitched next to Carrie. Logan finally figured out what he'd walked in on.

"Okay, now I get it. You were pretending to tase Deputy Leo here. That's what was happening when we got here." He tightened the arm around her waist, pulling her further into his lap.

"Well, yeah. I didn't actually tase him here in the Hut. I was afraid Carrie might throw me out." She smirked at Carrie, who looked at Leo speculatively. 

"Mmm, maybe. I think I probably woulda let you do it at least once." Everyone laughed except Leo, who was trying unsuccessfully to look offended.

"I knew you looked like trouble from that first time we danced together," he said.

"Hey, I was trying to give you a hint that your date was secretly in love with someone else," Carrie snarked. Logan hid his snickering in Veronica's shoulder as she made a horrified face, and everyone else burst out laughing again.

"That isn't true," Veronica protested. "You make it sound like we were sneaking around. Nothing was happening. We were just friends."

"Yeah. Friends secretly in love with each other," Leo said in a wry voice. "I knew there was something weird going on there. Only thing was, I think it might have been a secret to them too."

"Not to me," Logan said, tucking Veronica's head under his chin. "I knew it. Only one still denying it was her."

"Yeah, he's all smug about it now," Carrie said. She looked at Lynn. "But back then, he was _full_ of denial. Trust me. I was trying to talk some sense into him all the time. And all I ever got was—" she lowered her voice to an exaggerated deep rasp "—'shut up, Carrie—you don't know what you're talking about'." Logan rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, Bishop. Whatever." He slurped the last of his smoothie and looked at Lynn. "Are you about done? I should probably get you back before Aaron calls out the dogs." She looked embarrassed but set her half-finished smoothie down on the table next to her.

"I don't exactly have a curfew, Logan, but I am getting tired." She stood up and looked at the group. "It was great to see everyone." Logan stood too, setting Veronica on her feet next to him.

"I'll see you pretty soon at home," he said quietly in her ear and she smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Are you going in with her or just dropping her off?"

"Dropping off, definitely. I'll be home in a half hour probably. Hopefully you won't still be out with your ex." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"But I think he was talking about going dancing," she teased.

"Okay then, well, when you get home from your date, you can hit the couch. I'm taking your bed."

She laughed and stretched up to kiss him. "Don't worry. I'll see you in half an hour."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting very near to the end of Season 1, folks, and that is where this story will wrap. Next week's chapter is going to begin with the action of Carmen's case in M.A.D. complete and then we are going full-on into the culmination of the season. Buckle up...things are going to get bumpy over the next two weeks. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you're thinking as we near the end. Remember, November is 'always leave a comment' month. At least, that's what Tumblr says. It actually sounds like one of those made-up, Hallmark holidays. Feel free to comment anyway. :)


	44. Leave It To Weevil

Veronica reveled in her grouchy mood as she sat at her desk at Mars investigations. Too many things had not gone her way in the last week. First, that rat bastard Tad had outed Carmen's popcicle video and she still refused to push play on the retaliatory website that Mac had built. The only bright spot in that situation was arriving at school that morning to find Tad taped to the flagpole.

Working with Carmen and seeing that video had made her think about Shelly's party too, and that was certainly not a good thing. The reminder of Duncan and the extra time she'd had in the last few days had her pulling up the audio files from the bug in Clarence Wiedman's office. From that, she'd learned that the Kanes—Duncan and Celeste at least—had relocated to the Napa house where Duncan was going to school. His—hopefully—permanent relocation was another small bright spot in her week. 

So, two creeps seemingly resolved, but the main creep in her life remained an aggravating issue. Aaron had managed to talk Lynn out of sending him to L.A. He had answered Lynn's request for space with the idea that he simply move out to the pool house for a while. He 'couldn't bear to be that far away from her'. Predictably, Lynn had vacillated and then caved. Aaron had been ensconced in the pool house for a week, probably with his home video studio already re-established.

The last aggravating issue was that Veronica had been on her own for a couple of days. Keith got an out-of-town job and he shipped Logan off to the Fennels while he was away. No amount of rationalization would convince him that they would be fine alone in the apartment. As much as she missed having Logan always within easy reach, she knew her dad had made the right call. She grinned to herself as her mind drifted back to the prior afternoon when Logan had dropped her off at the apartment after school.

_It was easy to bribe Wallace into the apartment with snickerdoodles. He and Logan both slid up to the island for cookies but as soon as Wallace wasn't looking, she discretely tugged Logan back from the counter and dragged him to her bedroom. She pushed him inside and turned to close the door and flip the lock. She turned back toward him and he pulled her in close to kiss her while spinning them across the room, then falling back onto the bed with her straddling his lap. They continued to kiss as they both started working on the buttons of the other's shirts._

_"Oh my God, I've missed you," Logan murmured against her mouth._

_She laughed but didn't stop kissing him. "Logan, you've been at the Fennels' for one whole night."_

_"That's like a month," he said and leaned back enough to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. She sighed with pleasure and her head fell back, then they jerked apart when pounding started on her door._

_"Come on, girl, I got instructions. I'm not supposed to leave you guys alone."_

_She looked at Logan and shook her head, then gave him a long kiss. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." She scooted off his lap and went to the door, yanking it open so Wallace could see her gaping shirt front. She had another shirt on underneath it but, as expected, he groaned and threw his hands up in front of his face like he'd been burned. She burst into laughter. She could have had a suit of armor on underneath; it wouldn't matter to Wallace. It was the implication of the partially unbuttoned shirt that Wallace couldn't take._

_"Ugh, no, don't do that to me," he whined from behind his hands._

_"Well then, leave us alone for a little while. Take Backup to the beach. There's nothing going on here that is going to be a problem for anyone. Just let us have a little time to ourselves."_

_Wallace backed up a step. "You won't tell my mother, right?"_

_"Why in the world would I tell your mother? Just go. Give us at least half an hour." She started to push the door shut but he raised his hand to stop it._

_"Hold up. I want cookies tomorrow too." She raised her eyebrows and grinned._

_"Cookies tomorrow and you go see a movie. A long one." She heard Logan laugh behind her._

_"I can't leave you alone that long." He frowned thoughtfully, then nodded. "I'll give you an hour."_

_"Ninety minutes."_

_"Deal." He turned to walk into the living room and she called after him._

_"Take Backup out please." He raised his hand to acknowledge her and then disappeared. She chuckled and shut the door, locking it again, just in case. She turned back to the bed but stopped when she noticed Logan, now without a shirt, lying back against her pillows with his hands behind his head. She smiled at him and unbuttoned the rest of her top shirt, discarding it as she walked toward him, then moving onto the bed to straddle his hips. "It's inconvenient that he's starting to push back but it kinda makes me proud that he's finally learning to get something for everything he gives." She ran her fingers along the planes of Logan's abs. "I can be a fairly demanding person, you know. Sometimes I take a little bit of advantage of people."_

_"Really? I've never noticed." She raised her eyebrows at the smirk on his face._

_"Was that a slam? You're agreeing that I take advantage?"_

_"Weren't you listening, Sugarpuss? I said I'd never noticed." He gave her his smarmiest grin and she shook her head at him._

_"It wasn't what you said, it was how you said it." She stripped off her second shirt and threw it over her shoulder._

_"When did you get so messy? You're throwing stuff everywhere." She shifted to stretch out against his chest._

_"It's interesting how much you suddenly care about me being neat. Is this about Dad making you do chores?" She combed her fingers through his hair, clutching his fingers where they were laced together behind his head, using them as leverage to pull herself up his body. She pulled her hands back to brace herself against his chest, grinning suggestively down at him. "Should I get up and hang my shirts up? Or maybe just put them back on? I wouldn't want to offend your delicate housekeeping sensibilities."_

_Logan wrapped his arms around her, unhooking her bra and snaking it out from between them. With a grin to match her own, he flung it across the room. "I think we're good." He ran his hands up and down her bare back before settling them along the curve of her ass. "Actually, I'm planning on tossing a few more items of both of our clothing around very soon. We don't have all night."_

Veronica could feel her mood improving as she sat at her desk, getting a little tingly as she thought about what they'd been able to do with the time she'd negotiated with Wallace. Of course, today, there was none of that kind of action in her future. Her dad was coming back later in the evening and he'd wanted her to open the office for the afternoon and Logan, like the good big brother he was becoming, was off with the Fennels for Darrel's Spring Sports Banquet. Wallace had whined all through lunch that Darrel didn't even care if he came, as long as Logan was there. Veronica was invited also but she was happy to have the office obligation as an excuse to decline.

She'd finished her reading for History and was considering starting research for next week's newspaper article when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw Weevil's name on the screen. "Why, Mr. Navarro. I haven't spoken to you for a week. I truly expected to get a call from lock-up after our last conversation." There was no response and she pulled the phone away from her ear to see if the call was still connected. "Weevil?"

There was rustling from the speaker and then Weevil's voice. _"Sorry, Vee. Hang on."_

She scrunched her face up, disgruntled at how this call was going so far. "You called me," she said under her breath, tapping her pen on the desk in irritation.

_"Okay, I'm back, sorry. Thumper just came in and I had to get somewhere private. Where are you? We need to talk."_

"My dad told me I needed to stop smartening up the local criminal element—that's you, by the way—but I'm giving you this one for free. We _are_ talking, Weevil."

_"Aren't you a laugh riot. We need to meet."_

"I'm at the office. I was going to close up in about fifteen minutes and then go home. Why can't we just talk on the phone?" She sighed and tapped her pen again.

_"Umm, that thing we talked about before...what you mentioned when you answered? Well, I did it and now I have something you're gonna want to see."_

She shook her head in frustration. "Weevil, why can't you just tell me what you're talking about?"

_"Your pal Mac told me that cell phones are all monitored. I don't think we should talk about this on the phone."_

"I doubt that either of us are the focus of any cell phone tapping by the Feds, Weevil. Just tell me."

There was a flurry of cursing that got Veronica's attention. _"Dammit, Vee. You're gonna want to see what I've got but we're doing this my way. Should I meet you at the office?"_

"Okay, okay, geez. Don't bust something. Come on over. I'll see you in a few." She ended the call and then sat for a minute, wondering what he had to tell her that he wouldn't discuss if someone else could overhear. Something that he'd managed not to get arrested for. She got up and started to close down the office for the day while she waited for him, turning off the coffee, cleaning the few items in the sink, and locking the file cabinets. She had everything done and was waiting for Weevil to show when the office phone rang. Since she was ready to leave, she let the call go to the answering machine. As the machine clicked over to record, she was surprised to hear Lynn's voice coming through the speaker.

_"Umm, Keith, it's Lynn. You told me to call if I needed help. I'm not sure but I might. Uhhh...oh I really wish you were there."_

Veronica lifted the handset. "Lynn, hey, it's Veronica. Sorry, I was closing up. Dad's not here. Is everything okay?"

_"Oh, Veronica, hi. Should I try his cell?"_ Her voice sounded unsteady.

"You can but he's driving back from Palm Desert today and the cell reception isn't always the greatest through some of that trip. Is there something I can do for you?"

_"No, I'm fine. Look, just forget I called. Don't tell Logan."_

"Oh no, I'm not playing that game with him. Tell me what's going on and maybe I'll help you." Veronica had been trying to empathize with Lynn, understand why she was having such a hard time breaking free of Aaron, but the request that she keep a secret from Logan brought the anger raging back. 

_"There's nothing going on. I just..."_ Lynn's heavy sigh rolled through the phone. _"I told Aaron that I thought he should go back to L.A. today. He wasn't very happy."_

Veronica's anger turned to concern. "Did he hurt you?"

_"No, no, nothing like that. He said...well, he said..."_ Her voice trailed off and Veronica could hear her crying.

"Is he gone?"

_"He said that if I thought I could be rid of him than I was stupider than I looked. Then he stormed out. That was a few hours ago and I haven't seen him since."_

"Is anyone still there? Are you alone?"

_"There's only Mrs. Navarro today and she should be going home soon. I've been up in my room since he left. I just don't know if he's gonna come back..."_ She started to cry again.

"Okay, Lynn, I'm gonna come over and hang with you until Dad and Logan are back. That should be in the next couple of hours. If you're scared, just lock your door and stay where you are. I've got a key so I can let myself in. Just don't shoot me or anything when I knock on your door."

_"I don't have a gun, Veronica. The only guns I know how to use are props."_

Veronica rolled her eyes and a cutting comment about self-defense nearly escaped her but the bell sounded over the door and Veronica turned, panicked for a moment that Aaron might have come looking for her. Instead, Weevil walked in. "Hey Lynn, I've got some muscle to hang with us too. We'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and looked at Weevil. "Hope you don't have plans for the evening. Consider yourself conscripted."

"Dunno what that means, Vee. Let me show you..."

"Show me on the way. We've gotta go." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She gave him a push back out into the hallway and then turned to lock the office door.

"Veronica? What are we doing?" Weevil looked at her suspiciously but followed her down the stairs. 

"Lynn told Aaron to hit the road and now she's sitting home freaked out. I told her I'd come sit with her til my dad gets back in town. You, my friend, get to hang with us." They reached the LeBaron and Weevil stopped with a grimace.

"My grandmother never has anything good to say about him. Is he as bad as all that?"

"Trust me, he's worse." Veronica unlocked the car doors, then pulled the driver's side door open, dropping her bag into the back seat.

"So, why not just have her come to your house? Or go to a hotel?"

"Get in, Weevil," she said as she slipped into the car. He opened the door but stood next to the car for another moment, like he was still not convinced. "Look, the point is to keep the house for Lynn and Logan. If she takes off, I'm afraid he'll just waltz back in and they'll never get him out." Weevil finally sighed and climbed reluctantly into the car. 

As she headed for 09'er territory, he spoke up again. "You know, I'm not sure this idea you have about staking out the house like it's the Alamo really makes sense." 

"Could we pick a slightly more successful analogy than the Alamo?" Veronica scoffed.

"Umm, Midway?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Weevil. Two historical references in a row! Color me impressed."

He rolled his eyes. "Even PeeWee Herman knows about the Alamo. And I kinda dig World War II history."

She laughed. "Well, unfortunately I don't have a naval fleet or any fighter pilots on hand so Midway doesn't really apply. Anyway, I'm not expecting to have to repulse boarders but if she takes off, he could just stroll back in and then she's never getting rid of him."

"So we're just hanging out til...when?"

"Til my dad turns up, I guess. And speaking of..." She grabbed her bag from the floor by his feet and dragged it up to dig around in it one-handed, finally pulling out her phone. She poked the phone a couple times, then held it to her ear.

"Urgh, straight to voicemail," she said as her dad's message ran. "Okay, here goes. Hey Dad! I'm heading for the Echolls; Lynn asked Aaron to go back to L.A. tonight and she's a little freaked out by herself at the house. Call when you get this. I'm not sure what the best thing for her to do would be. Thanks! Love you!" She ended the call and dropped the phone back in her bag. "Logan's phone will be off; he's with Wallace's family at this school thing for Wallace's little brother. I'll probably try him in another hour or so."

"Echolls is with Fennel's family? How'd that happen?"

"Wallace has the best mom of the three of us. So we're all kinda sharing her these days."

"Huh. Weird."

Veronica laughed. "Well, we've all been kinda borrowing your grandmother too so don't go thinking you're all that far removed from the weirdness. So, you wanna tell me what you were so desperate to see me about?"

"Oh, is it finally my turn? Okay, well...I kinda broke into the Kanes' last night."

"What?" she shrieked, slamming her hand against her steering wheel, making the car swerve briefly into the next lane. "You _kinda_ broke into the Kanes'? Why would you do that?"

"If they're going to reopen Lilly's case, there's something I needed that I thought would be in her room. So, I went looking."

She shook her head at him in dismay and he shrugged. "Did you find what you were looking for? Is that what you want to show me?"

"Not at first. But then I remembered when you told my grandmother that if something happened to you or Echolls that there was a letter for your dad in your vent."

"So you went looking in Lilly's vent?" Despite herself, Veronica grinned at him. "What did you find?"

"A little of this, a little of that."

"Weevil!" He snickered at her frustrated exclamation.

"I found what I was looking for. But I also found two tapes. Just like the ones you've been hiding in my grandmother's closet." 

She gave him a quick look of surprise. "What do you mean, just like? They're just video tapes."

"They're those weird mini tapes. Maybe they're something totally different. I just thought you'd be interested since you guys had such a hard-on for those other ones."

"Did you take them too? Do you have them?" 

"As a matter of fact..." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled two tapes out. She held out her hand and he placed one in it.

"This is the same brand. But, it's the same thing I used when I was using my little mini video camera. These could be tapes that I made. We used to record ourselves all the time. We had a thing for singing and dancing on camera." She could feel her face warming pink. "We were kinda dorks."

"Sounds like it. So maybe this is nothing but your American Idol auditions. Do you still have your mini camera?" He reached for the tape back and slipped both of them back into his pocket. 

"Yeah, I do, but it's at home and I don't want to wait that long if I don't have to. I'm a very curious person." She flinched at his shout of laughter. "Shut up. I'm pretty sure I know where there's a tape player at Logan's. We'll take a quick look before we head up to Lynn."

"What if these are related to your top secret tapes? I get to watch?" 

She frowned. "If you do, you need to promise me that you won't use anything you see to harass Logan."

"Why would I do that?" he said with a smirk.

"Harass him or promise me?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Vee."

"Actually, I have no idea what you're saying. So you can wait outside while I take a peek." She looked at him, challenging him to argue with raised eyebrows. He put his hands up and shook his head.

"You know, I didn't have to say anything to you about this. Coulda gone out and found a player and watched these tapes and you woulda never known." Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw him settle back into his seat, his arms crossed in front of him. 

"That's true. So, maybe you can watch. Let's see if there's even a player to use." She saw him nod and they were silent for the rest of the trip.

Veronica pulled up into the Echolls' driveway, parking so she could pull either forward or back to get out. Lynn had said that Aaron was gone but they needed to make sure of that before they pulled those tapes out. It was most likely that these were Lilly's copy of the Homecoming footage that she'd shared with Logan for the memorial video last October or other embarrassing footage that she didn't want Celeste to stumble on. But if Weevil's first thought had been right, and these were some of Aaron's tapes, what had she been doing with them? It was not impossible to see Lilly blackmailing Aaron with all of his indiscretions but he hadn't been all that concerned when they'd tried to do the same. Maybe she'd tried and he'd laughed her off so she never did anything with them? Veronica's mind was swirling with the possibilities and while she really hoped that Aaron was gone, she also hoped that he was enough of a creep to have set the recorder up in the pool house again so she could satisfy her curiosity.

"Okay, let's check the garage first. Make sure Aaron's car is gone." She led Weevil to the side door of the garage and peeked inside. There were several cars parked but the roadster that Aaron usually drove was gone. "Looks like she was right. Now we're off to the pool house." She crossed the patio and stopped at the sliding door to the front room of the pool house. They hadn't been in here since the day Logan watched all the videos. The space felt contaminated. _How much do you really need to see these tapes, Veronica?_

"Vee? What are we doing?" Weevil reached past her and slid the door open. "Come on, if we're doing this, let's get it over with." He stepped inside and held the blinds out of the way for her. "Veronica?"

"I'm coming." She took a deep breath, then stepped inside. "It feels like Aaron in here," she said with a shudder. "I guess that's just cuz he's been living in here for the last week." She looked around. "It does look like he cleared out though. There's nothing here that's not here all the time." She turned to Weevil. "Why don't you give me the tapes and then have a seat. If there's a player in here, it's in the bedroom." He reached into his pocket and handed her the tapes. She took them and started toward the bedroom. "There's probably soda and stuff behind the bar while you wait."

"Quite the hostess with the mostest you've become, Vee," he said condescendingly. "Just go watch your show and call me if it's good. I wouldn't mind seeing you and Lilly doing a dance routine."

"Dream on, Weevs," she said and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Unfortunately, there was evidence of Aaron living in this room and it wasn't limited to the piles of clothes and unmade bed. The fake shelves were pulled apart and the video player was set up again. Veronica moved to the bathroom and tapped gently on the closed door. There was no answer so she opened the door to peek inside. It was empty but there were towels flung over the shower walls and a razor and toothbrush on the edge of the sink. "This doesn't look moved out to me," she murmured under her breath. 

She left the bathroom and stood in front of the open shelving. There was another six-pack of the mini-tapes, torn open with four tapes still in the wrapping and one lying loose. She pressed eject and the sixth tape was revealed in the machine. "Has he been sneaking women in here since he moved back? And why would he leave this all open? Lynn could come in here anytime." Suddenly certain that Aaron was in the room with her, Veronica whirled around, looking in every direction but the room was as empty as it had been when she entered. "All right, Veronica. Get it together," she said under her breath and pulled the tape out of the machine then slipped one of the ones that Weevil had given her into the player. It was queued a little past the beginning so she hit rewind and, when it stopped, play.

The same room she was in appeared on the screen. There was no one in the picture. "Not an American Idol audition," Veronica muttered. She fast-forwarded a bit and then hit play again when Lilly entered the picture. She was dressed in her pep squad uniform, long hair ironed straight. She looked just how Veronica saw her still, dressed like she was...on that last day. Veronica watched Lilly call out for her lover, then flop back onto the mattress...and spot the camera. She appeared again in the alternate camera view, appearing to be testing where the camera was hidden, and then the tape cut off. 

_I've got a secret. A good one._ Was the secret that she'd discovered Aaron was taping women in the poolhouse? 

Veronica pulled the second tape out of its case. It had 'Oct 1' written on it. The other tape had not had any writing on it. Veronica looked at the tapes that had been on the shelf when she arrived. The one she'd removed from the machine was blank. The other one had 'Apr 27' on it, two days earlier. It appeared that Aaron probably dated the tapes after they'd been recorded. Obviously the tape with Lilly finding the camera wasn't there for Aaron to put a date on it because Lilly had stolen it. Veronica thought back to when they had been in their pep squad uniforms before that last day. It was so long ago, it was hard for her to remember when they might have been wearing their uniforms and Lilly would have been over meeting Logan in the pool house afterwards.

But the Oct 1 tape. Obviously, if that did reflect the date it was recorded, Lilly had to have been in the pool house after that date. She died on the third. And Logan wasn't even in the country on October 1st or 2nd. And he was there for much too short a time on the 3rd to meet Lilly after the car wash. So why would she have been anywhere near the pool house—or the Echolls' home at all—after October 1? She looked nervously over her shoulder again as the pieces started to fall into place. No one there. She popped the tape of Lilly out of the machine and put the Oct 1 tape in. She hit play where it was and the picture of the bed appeared again. It wasn't empty this time but only bodies shifting and moving could be seen under the sheets.

She watched with her hand over her mouth as the camera view changed and she clearly saw that the woman in the picture was Lilly. "No, no, Lilly." The angle switched to bodies again, then another change and Aaron's chuckle came through the speaker right before his face popped up into the screen. He was very clearly making eye contact with the camera. "Oh no, no, no. Why?" Aaron's face in front of her made her spin away and she sagged against the bookshelf. Lilly had been sleeping with Aaron, found out about the camera, and ran away with the proof. On the day she died. Duncan didn't get upset and kill her. He probably found her body and was so upset he had a seizure. Veronica was nearly certain that Aaron had realized what Lilly had done and chased her down. Then, when she wouldn't give him the tapes that she'd already hidden in her vent, he'd killed her. 

The curtains to the sliding door into the bedroom fluttered and Veronica gasped and banged up against the shelf she was already leaning on. Nothing more than her heart trying to beat through her chest happened. Aaron didn't come through the door to deal with her like he'd dealt with Lilly. She stepped toward the bed to grab her bag and pulled her taser out of it, then crept silently to the slider and pulled the curtain suddenly to the side, brandishing her taser in front of her. The door was ajar, but there was no one there. She peered out to see if there was anyone lurking on that side of the building but saw no one. The sun was almost down so the shadows were long across the side yard but there wasn't anywhere to hide. She stepped back in and closed the sliding door, triggering the door lock and locking the track so even if the lock didn't work, the door wouldn't slide.

With the state of the bedroom, she was very concerned that Aaron had been in the pool house when they entered and that he had escaped before she went into the bedroom. But where was his car? And how much did he hear? Did he know she had the tapes of Lilly?

She pulled the Oct 1 tape out and dropped both tapes and her taser into her bag. She looked back at the shelf at the tape labeled Apr 27. _Do I take it too? Prove that he's still taping women he's cheating with? But then he knows for sure someone was here._ Her hand wavered over the tape when a knocking sound made her shriek and whirl around.

"Veronica, what the hell is taking so long?" Weevil's voice came through the door. She glanced once more at the Apr 27 tape, then grabbed her bag and walked away. _Just in case he doesn't already know, I'm leaving that one there._  There was a lot more at stake here than sexual indiscretions. She opened the bedroom door and slipped through it, not wanting Weevil to see the camera set-up. 

"Okay, let's go see Lynn."

"No dancing?" Weevil smirked at her. She ducked her head as she walked past him so he wouldn't see her face. She still needed to get a grip on her emotions.

"No, unfortunately no dancing. Come on, let's go." She went to the door and peeked out of the blinds. She saw no one so opened the slider cautiously. "Keep your eyes open. If you see Aaron, speak up."

She lead him across the patio to the door that took them to the kitchen, looking everywhere as they went. The kitchen door was unlocked and they slipped inside. She was still on high alert in case Aaron was lurking around. As they crossed through the kitchen, Weevil bumped into her and she jumped away from him. 

"Hey, easy, it's just me." He stopped walking for a minute. "What's happening? Girl, I've never seen you so wound so tight."

"Let's just get to Lynn's room, okay?" she asked in a pleading voice and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"All right, lead the way." They passed through the kitchen but Veronica stopped short at the dark living room ahead. 

"Hang on," she said, and reached back into her bag for her taser. She sparked it experimentally and she heard Weevil's intake of breath. 

"Get wherever we're going and then you better have an explanation for this." She nodded, not looking away from the murk of the living room, and then lead him through to the stairs. 

The trip down the hallway past all the closed bedroom doors seemed endless but then they were in front of Lynn's door. She knocked and called out, "Lynn, it's Veronica." She tried the door but it was locked so she tried knocking again and called out more loudly. "Lynn?"

The door pulled open revealing Lynn's tear-stained face. "I was starting to think you weren't coming," she said, reaching for Veronica's arm, stopping short at the sight of the taser in her hand. "Veronica? What is that?"

Weevil pushed Veronica into the room from behind and spoke to Lynn. "Is my grandmother still here?"

"She went home about a half hour ago. I almost asked her to stay with me but I felt like I was being a scaredy-cat."

"Lynn, are you sure Aaron left? We were just in the pool house and he's got clothes all over the bedroom and a razer and toothbrush in the bathroom. It didn't look like someone who'd packed up."

"He didn't pack up anything. I told him I wasn't sure this was working and asked him to go back to Los Angeles. He stormed out, got in his car, and left. I watched him go. He didn't go back to the pool house before he left."

Veronica let out a huge sigh of relief. "That makes me feel a lot better. I was concerned that he might have been in there when we got there. The slider out of the bedroom was open."

"He always leaves that door open. Says he likes being able to go straight into the bathroom from the pool. Of course, now that I know about his camera set-up in there, he probably left it open so it was easy for him to slip women in and out." Lynn said matter-of-factly, the tinge of bitterness not well concealed. Weevil's eyebrows shot up to about the top of his head at her words and he looked directly at Veronica, tipping his head to one side, his expression very clearly saying, 'what the hell?' She sighed and gave him a tiny headshake.

"I'm sorry to ask this but was there anyone unusual here two days ago? Wednesday?"

"He had a meeting with his agent. The agent's assistant came along to take notes. Tall brunette, very short skirt. Aaron looked at her way too much. That was really the last straw. That's why I finally told him today that I thought he should go." Lynn made a sound of disgust then walked to the corner of her room to sit in a wingback chair. "Why are you sorry to ask? Did you find something in the pool house that suggested he'd had someone in there?"

"Maybe." Veronica followed her to the seating area. "The tape set-up is back in there and there's a tape with Wednesday's date on it."

"That bastard."

"I don't know for sure, I didn't watch it." Veronica hesitated, concerned Lynn might break down again. But instead of crying, she was finally starting to look angry. "It just...the date on it was like some of the others. It...seems likely that it is a new recording." 

"Well, you know what? Let's go find out." Lynn stood and started for the door.

"Hold up," Weevil said, stepping forward.  Lynn spun towards him with a look of surprise, almost like she'd forgotten he was there. "There's something else going on here and we aren't leaving this room until it's cleared up. We skulked through this house like thieves. I've never seen you like this, Vee. What else did you see in there? What was on the tapes I brought you?"

"What tapes did he bring you?" Lynn asked.

Veronica threw an angry look at Weevil. 

"Are you aware of the word 'discretion'?"

"Too many syllables for me." He directed himself to Lynn. "I found two tapes in Lilly Kane's bedroom. They looked like the tapes that Vee and her boy t—umm...Logan were hiding. Seemed to me that they could be related so I brought them to her today. And now, I'm thinking I was right." He switched his gaze to Veronica. "So?"

Veronica stood silently for a moment, eyes downcast, trying to figure out what she wanted to say but Lynn broke in first. "Lilly had tapes of Aaron's in her room?" Veronica nodded. "Was she on them?" Veronica's eyes shot up to meet Lynn's. "I thought there might have been something going on. I caught her behind the house once when Logan wasn't here. It was the week before she died. At first...when we heard what had happened...I thought that Aaron might have been the one but then that man confessed. But it's turned out that he was lying, hasn't it?" Both Veronica and Weevil nodded silently and Lynn turned away from them, pressing her hand to her mouth. "I really thought that meant that your dad was right and the Kanes were covering something up so Aaron couldn't have been involved. But what if..." Lynn dropped her hand and squared her shoulders as she turned back to them. "So what was on the tapes?"

Veronica took a deep breath. "One is undated but it looks like the day Lilly died. She's dressed just like she was when I saw her last, and when I saw her...after. She's in the pool house and she notices the camera in the ceiling fan. She messes around like she's watching the monitor to see where the other camera is and then the tape goes dead."

Lynn nodded, like she wasn't surprised. "So the last thing she does before she dies is figure out that Aaron's got a set-up to tape himself in bed." 

"That might be true," Veronica said, trying not to steer Lynn to any particular conclusions.

"So what's on the other tape then?" Weevil asked.

Lynn nodded at Veronica. "Yes, what's on the other tape?"

Veronica dropped her head, not wanting to look at either of them. She rubbed her forehead, suddenly realizing that Weevil believed he'd been in love with Lilly, and telling him this story was going to be hard. Though nowhere near as hard as it was going to be telling Logan. 

"The other tape said October 1st. Two days before she was killed. Maybe the day you saw her out back, Lynn. The tape was of her..." Veronica reached up to press the pendant of her necklace, a gift from Lilly, against her throat before she could continue, "and Aaron...together...in bed."

Lynn turned away, running her hands through her hair like her son did under stress. Weevil stumbled backwards, dropping onto the edge of Lynn's bed.

"They were together?" he choked out. "Like together, together?"

"Yes." She couldn't bring herself to be any more specific about what she'd seen on the tape.

"Okay then," Lynn said, "I think it's a safe assumption that Lilly stole the tapes and ran away and Aaron followed to get them back and ended up killing her when she wouldn't give them to him. We need to get those tapes to the police so they can start looking for him. I'm not going to feel safe until he's behind bars."

"I agree," Weevil said. "Veronica? You've got the tapes in your bag?"

"Uh huh."

"All right. Get out your keys and your taser. I'm going first out of here. Stick right with me. We'll get out of here, to your car, and go straight to the station."

"Hang on, let me try Dad again. Maybe we should wait and let Lamb come to us." Veronica reached in her bag and grabbed her phone, but Weevil grabbed her arm.

"You could be waiting til tomorrow for Lamb to show. I feel like a sitting duck just waiting here. Let's go, you can call your dad in the car."

"He's right, Veronica. He could come back here anytime," Lynn said, sounding nervous. Her nerves were apparently contagious because suddenly Veronica wanted out of the house too.

"Okay then. You're going first, Weevil?"

"Yeah. You're right behind me with the taser. Mrs. Echolls, stay right with Veronica." Weevil walked to the door and stood for a moment with his hand on the door knob. "Hit the lights. I don't want to announce ourselves with a flood of light showing where we are." Lynn nodded and turned to a lamp, switching it off. That left the room in murky darkness, lit only by the light that was still on in the bathroom.

"How's that? So we can at least see where the door is?" Lynn asked Weevil.

"Yeah, probably fine. Are you ready?" Lynn nodded at Weevil. "Vee?" 

"I guess." She switched on the taser and then grabbed Lynn's arm to pull them right together. "Let's go."

Weevil nodded and unlocked the door, then turned the knob slowly and silently. As he edged the door open, Veronica could see over his shoulder that it was very dark in the hallway. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the hand gripping the taser felt slick wiith sweat. She realized that even when she thought the agent was a kidnapper, she hadn't felt this afraid.

Weevil opened the door further, then stepped cautiously out into the dark hallway, heading for the stairs. Veronica had a clear view of him, when suddenly an arm grabbed him from behind and he vanished into the darkness of the hallway going away from the staircase. There was a sudden commotion and she scrambled to get to Weevil, brandishing the taser but it was too dark and she couldn't see anything until suddenly, Aaron's face loomed into the partial light, and then, everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I committed to one more action chapter, then a prologue, and then onto my next story beginning on 12/3. Well, that last action chapter...it's gotten really long. I don't want to push back the start of 'Dissolutioned'; it's been done for a couple of months and I'm tired of waiting. And, this cliffhanger is probably bad enough, I don't want to pull the climax into two chapters with a week in between. So, the plan, at this exact moment, is to do the final chapter in 2 parts and post them at the same time, next Saturday, 11/19. It'll be like one of the 2 hour episodes that they produce in two pieces so they can play them in one hour increments during re-runs. That way, if you only have time for 6000 words, you can read part one now and part two later, but if you've got time for 12K, you can read 'em both. Now, the only issue is getting part 2 done. It's a really busy week coming up but it's almost done so I'm optimistic. Keep those fingers crossed for me... :)


	45. Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go...the two part "special event". Comments on both chapters would be more than welcome. :)

Veronica ran through the dark with no idea where she was or where she was going. Soft music played in the background, some easy listening, early 70s, ballad, not like her dad's harder rock preferences.  The voice singing along was familiar but she couldn't place it. All she knew for sure was it sent spikes of fear through her.  

"Just name the damn horse and be done."

Veronica stopped running and looked around, trying to see through the inky blackness. That voice she definitely knew. It brought her both comfort and a profound sense of loss. Only one person could make her feel that way. "Lilly! What are you doing here?"

Lilly walked toward her, light glowing around her, dressed in her pep squad uniform. "Where else would I be? You figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"My secret. It wasn't so good after all, I guess." She frowned and looked thoughtfully at Veronica. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You're my best friend." Veronica smiled at Lilly and started to reach out to her but stopped when she realized her taser in her hand. "What's going on?"

"You need to remember. About me and Aaron? Do you? Remember?"

With a sudden flash, Veronica's brain filled with new, unpleasant memories. Lilly and Aaron together in the pool house bed. Lynn's voice saying, "Aaron killed Lilly". Weevil vanishing into the dark before her eyes. Suddenly she recognized the singing voice.

"Aaron's here. He killed you. We need to hide." Veronica watched Lilly shake her head sadly.

"There's nowhere to hide anymore. You need to wake up and fight—or he's gonna kill you too." She stretched her hand out toward Veronica, who reached out again, no taser this time, and clasped Lilly's hand. "I'm so sorry, Veronica. I wish I would have realized what I was doing. I've put you in danger. A lot of people, actually. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know any better."

"Of course, I did," Lilly said, taking Veronica's other hand. "I just thought it was fun. I knew it would drive Celeste absolutely bonkers when she found out I was doing my boyfriend's dad. Bad idea."

"How could you do that to Logan?" Veronica asked. The pain he was going to feel once he knew made her ache. Lilly however, just shrugged.

"I'll tell you the truth, even though it's probably going to make you hate me. I didn't even think about Logan. What I did with Aaron was totally separate from anything I felt for him. I wasn't trying to hurt him. I was just doing what I wanted."

"That's not the way to treat someone who loves you."

"Nope." Lilly popped the 'p'. "Make sure you learn from my mistakes." She released one of Veronica's hands so they could walk, Lilly pulling Veronica along beside her. The space around them brightened as they moved through it, hand-in-hand, not speaking. The music in the background changed and Lilly gave a snorting laugh and turned to wrap her free hand around Veronica's arm, tipping her head to rest on Veronica's shoulder. "Ugh, 'Sister Golden Hair'. Another song from a self-absorbed man. For an action hero, Aaron's got really wimpy taste in music." Veronica laughed and leaned her head against Lilly's but now that her attention was focused on the music, she could hear Aaron singing again and the happiness at being with Lilly was starting to wane, replaced by cold fear.

"Lilly, what are we doing?"

They reached a pool of water—flowers floating on the top—that seemed endless. "We're having a moment," Lilly said, before kissing her cheek.

"What's next?" Lilly was silent but she snuggled up tightly into Veronica. "Lilly?" Unexpectedly, Lilly was standing right in front of her. She put her hands on Veronica's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Veronica." Then she was gone and Veronica was in the dark once more.

* * *

Keith felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he neared Temecula and the 15 and cell service came back. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. Veronica. He punched in his voice mail code and listened to her message from half an hour earlier. He was glad to hear that Lynn had finally given Aaron the boot but he wished she would have chosen a day when he was in town. He still had close to an hour of driving before he was back in Neptune and if Lynn was afraid that Aaron was going to retaliate somehow, he would absolutely not have chosen Veronica as the person to come defend her.

He dialed Veronica back to see how she and Lynn were doing but after several rings, Veronica's voice mail picked up. "Veronica. I got your message. I'm still about an hour from Neptune. If Lynn's really concerned that Aaron might try something, tell her she needs to call the Sheriff's office. I know she's not gonna want to do that though. I'll be there as quick as I can and I'll try to talk some sense into her." He hung up and tried Logan. He knew that Logan was supposed to be with the Fennels so when that call went straight to voice mail without ringing at all, Keith hung up without leaving a message.  

He considered for a minute whether there was anyone else he should call but finally tucked his phone away, trying to ignore the unsettled feeling gnawing at him. It was just the normal feeling that came from trying to keep up with Veronica. It didn't mean anything. 

* * *

_"Hey, it's Veronica, leave a message."_ BEEP

"Bobcat, where are you? You said you'd be up for ice cream with the Fennels by now. We're out of the awards thing and heading for Amy's. Come meet us. Love you." Logan ended the call and walked back to where Wallace, Alicia, and Darrel were waiting. "It looks like she's otherwise occupied so she may not be able to join us. You'll just have to wait til next time to be impressed by the amount of ice cream she can put away," Logan said, looking at Darrel.

"I've seen her eat," Darrel said. "It's nothing new." Logan and Wallace laughed at the little boy's nonchalance. "We're still going, right?"

"Of course," Logan said. "It's not every day we get to eat ice cream with Neptune Elementary's Most Valuable Little Dribbler." 

"It could be." Logan looked at Darrel in confusion. He glanced at Wallace and Alicia and it was clear from the looks on their faces that they didn't know what he was talking about either.

"If you pick me up after school every day and we stop at Amy's on the way home, you could have ice cream every day with me. Get it?" Darrel laughed uproariously at his own joke. The others all chuckled and nodded. 

"Yep, we get it." Logan scruffed his hand across the top of Darrel's head before dropping his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Keep working on your basketball skills, kid. Comedian really shouldn't be your life goal." 

"So where was she?" Alicia asked. 

"I don't actually know; the call went to voice mail." Logan frowned. "You know, when I think about it, it's not really like her to skip ice cream."

"She said she'd meet us for sure?" Wallace asked, his forehead furrowing.

"Yeah, that was the way I took it at least.  Do you guys mind if we swing past the office on the way? She probably just got caught up in some research. If we don't try hard enough to get her to the ice cream, I'm sure I'll hear about it for a couple of days."

"That's just fine," Alicia said. "It wouldn't really do for me to lose Keith's daughter while he's out of town." 

Wallace stepped up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "He really only put you in charge of this big lunk—" he swung his other arm wide to bang into Logan's side "—and he's right here, so you're doing fine."

They all laughed and headed for Alicia's car.

* * *

The first thing Veronica noticed was something rough against her face. She groaned when the next thing she felt was a terrible pain pulsing through her head. She tried to shift positions but her hands wouldn't cooperate and when she tried to roll, she hit up against an obstacle. She tried to shake her head to clear it but another stab of pain shot through her head when the side of her face banged into whatever she was lying on. She pulled her head back to relieve the pressure and suddenly realized she was on the floor in the backseat of her car and her hands weren't working because they were bound together.  

Veronica bent her elbows to raise her hands so she could gingerly feel her now throbbing face. Before her hands reached her face though, she was distracted by the sight of her wrists duct-taped together. _What happened to me?_ She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she'd ended up here. She could remember sitting between Mac and Logan at lunch. She remembered seeing Tad duct-taped to the flagpole and then she had a flash of Weevil sitting in the passenger seat of her car. _Weevil wouldn't do this to me._ She felt sure that he was a part of this though. The picture of him sitting in her car wouldn't go away. 

She squirmed onto her back and leaned into the seat to help her sit upright. Once in that position, she reached her hands to her face again, smoothing her fingers gently from her chin up her jaw. She'd made it about halfway up when she found where she must have been hit; it was too sore to touch. _Who would do this to me? I haven't pissed anyone off enough to do this. Only Aaron..._  She stopped. Aaron. Aaron did this. She suddenly remembered Weevil handing her the videos he'd found in Lilly's vent, then watching Lilly and Aaron in bed. She remembered the scary trip through the house with Weevil, and Lynn letting them in her room, but she couldn't remember anything else. Obviously Aaron had been there and he'd somehow gotten the jump on them. But what had happened to Lynn and Weevil? And where was Aaron now?

She cried out when her car door opened and the overhead light suddenly blazed to life. Like her thoughts had summoned him, Aaron peered into the car. "Veronica! How ya doing?"

She squinted against the light. His words were so congenial considering her current state, trussed up in the back of her own car. "Umm, I've been better."

Aaron gave a loud laugh that made her flinch. "Yeah, I'm sure you have. Ready to go for a ride?"

"Where are Lynn and Weevil?"

Aaron chuckled and leaned down to move her car seat back. "They're a little tied up right now." He laughed again and looked back at her.  "Get it? They're tied up? Or maybe I should say taped up. That is more accurate but it doesn't have the same panache." He slipped into the driver's seat and twisted around to look at her. He had a long scratch running down one cheek but he seemed otherwise unmarked.

"Why are they taped up somewhere else? Or, maybe what I really want to know is why am I taped up here?"

He gave her a predatory grin. "This is turning out to be a fairly involved production. My deceitful wife and the gangbanger you brought along with you tonight...they have limited roles." He reached into the passenger seat next to him but she couldn't see what he was doing. "They'd be fairly low down in the credits. They're just going to die. Nothing too interesting."

Before she could get control of herself, Veronica sucked in a breath. It had been apparent that this was not a situation that was going to end without drama but hearing Aaron say so matter-of-factly that he was planning to kill Lynn and Weevil was still a shock. Unfortunately, Aaron heard her and laughed again. 

"Bit players. You, my dear, have a much bigger role to play." He turned more fully in the seat to look at her. "You need to lie back down and stay there. We've got someplace to be."

"Are they still alive?" she asked, ignoring his instructions.

"For now. But we need to get out of here. So lie down like a good girl or this is going to go a lot harder on you." He held up what he'd been getting from the passenger seat. Her taser. "Ever been on the receiving end?" She shook her head. "Well, it didn't look pleasant when I used it on Lynn. Thanks for bringing it to me, by the way. You and the _cholo_ each went down with the single punch to the jaw, just like I learned from the MMA guys. And then I had your taser to defend myself when Lynn attacked me."

He ran his fingers gingerly down the scratch on his face. "I'm gonna hafta think of an excuse for this," he said thoughtfully, almost sounding like he was talking to himself. His eyes suddenly snapped to Veronica and he brandished the taser again. "Now lay down before I give you a taste of this."

She swallowed hard, then leaned into the car seat again to help her scoot back toward the middle of the car, and then she lay down. Aaron watched her through the whole process and when she was flat on her back staring up at him, he smiled. "You can see reason. Now stay down. Don't get any bright ideas while I'm driving." He reached easily into the back seat and prodded her in the chest with the business end of the taser. "If I even hear a weird noise back here, I will hit you with this. I really don't think you want that. Do you understand?" Veronica nodded silently. "Let me hear you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. I'm not going to pretend this night isn't going to end badly for you but there's no reason to make this more painful than it needs to be." He looked away from her, up toward the house. "Now we really need to get out of here. It would be bad if we were still sitting out front when the flames start coming through the roof."

* * *

Veronica's car was not outside Mars Investigations but Wallace insisted that the motorcycle parked out front was Weevil's. Alicia and Darrel waited in the car while Logan and Wallace ran up the stairs to the office to see if anyone was there but the door was locked up tight and there was nothing to suggest there was anyone inside. 

Logan grabbed his phone and hit Veronica's name again. He huffed with frustration when her voice mail message started again. "Veronica, where are you? You need to call me back." He poked the phone aggressively to end the call and started to tuck it back into his pocket then pulled it back out and hunted through his recent calls.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Weevil. You think that's his bike...let's see."

"You've got Weevil's number on your phone?" Wallace asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Veronica stuck it in there. Aha, here we go." Logan hit the number then started walking back down the stairs. "Come on, there's nothing to see up here." He was almost to the bottom of the stairs when Weevil's voice mail message kicked in. "What the hell, he's not answering either. Are all the phones in this town broken?" He stopped and leaned against the wall of the staircase, waiting for the beep. "Weevs, hey, Logan Echolls. I'm looking for Veronica. You hafta know I'm running out of ideas if I'm breaking down and calling you so if you know where she is, please give me a call. I'll owe ya. Thanks." He ended the call and banged his head against the wall. "This seems weird. Do you think I'm overreacting?"

Wallace leaned on the opposite wall. "I dunno, man. A few months ago, I wouldn't have thought twice if she went off the grid for a few hours. But these days, it's a fact that you're like an extra appendage on her and even when you're not with her, she's been pretty serious about making sure you know where she's going. So, if you're overreacting, I think I might be too."

"Okay, maybe the apartment next? Is Darrel going to be too upset if we skip out on the ice cream for now?"

"Nah, he'll be fine," Wallace said, pushing upright. He reached out and grabbed Logan's arm, pulling him out of his lean. "Come on, let's get back down to the car. You won't even have to be the bad guy on the ice cream. At this point, Mom's gonna want to check the apartment too and if she's not there, she'll call Keith."

"If she's not at the apartment, I'm gonna call my mom and see if she's heard from her. That seems super unlikely though. Veronica does not want to hang out there as long as Aaron's around and she's generally unhappy with my mom."

"Yeah, she's made that pretty clear." They stepped out of the building and headed for Alicia's car. "Hey, I know, I'm gonna try Mac."

Logan nodded. "That's a good idea. And if that doesn't work, we should drive past the Hut on the way to the apartment...make sure she's not there hanging with Carrie." 

"That’s a plan." Wallace paused with his hand on his door handle. "It's funny, that first day when I busted up her lone wolf lunch and got her to talk to me, I would never have thought that in a few months, I'd have to be hunting through town to figure out which of her new friends she might be hanging out with."

In spite of the low level panic that was pushing on his chest, Logan laughed at Wallace's statement. "And even if you had, you wouldn't have guessed you'd be hunting for her with me."

"True that. Not unless I wanted to bash her headlights in."

Logan nodded ruefully. "I'm never living that one down, am I?"

Wallace laughed as he shook his head. "Nope. It'll make a good story for my Man of Honor speech though." Logan froze, staring at Wallace with his mouth open. Wallace laughed again and ducked into the car.

* * *

Keith had called Veronica's cell twice more, then Lynn's cell, and finally the Echolls' house phone and he was getting no answer anywhere. That unsettled feeling grew with each call. He tried Veronica once more, knowing even as the phone rang that she was not going to answer. When he heard, ' _Hey, it's Veron—_ " he hung up quickly and scrolled through his contact list. When he found the one he was looking for, he hit the name and put the phone to his ear. 

_"D'Amato."_

Finally someone who answers the phone. "Leo, hey, it's Keith Mars."

_"Hey Keith, what's up?"_

"Are you on duty tonight?" Keith hit the speaker button and tucked the phone into the little hands-free holder that Veronica had gotten him for Christmas the year before. 

_"Why, yes I am. Got someone you want me to arrest?"_

"Hopefully not. I am calling for a favor though. Any chance I can get you to take a trip up to the Echolls' house?"

Leo made a pained noise. _"You're not sending me up there to bust something up between your daughter and her boyfriend, are you? I'm not sure I'm really the man for that job. Maybe I can get Sacks to go up there instead."_

"No, that's not what this is about." Traffic ahead was starting to bunch and Keith made a quick lane change, hoping to avoid being brought to a complete standstill. "I had a message from Veronica that Lynn had asked Aaron to move out again—this is strictly confidential, by the way—and he didn't take it well and Lynn was feeling uncomfortable. Veronica was heading up there to sit with her in case Aaron came back and I haven't been able to reach her on the phone since then."

_"What? I know your daughter's got a bit of a superhero complex but she's not Black Widow. Why didn't Mrs. Echolls get her son to come hang out with her?"_

"Logan had another obligation tonight. And I think Lynn was probably calling for me but I've been out of town so Veronica took the call. Anyway, I can't get through to Veronica or Lynn and I'd just like it if you could take a ride up to the house and see if things are okay. If this traffic will cooperate, I'll be back in town in about half an hour but I've just got a feeling...like I can't wait that long."

_"Do you think they could actually be in danger?"_ Leo said, his voice radiating his concern.

"I really don't know. Could you just take a look? I'll owe ya."

_"What is it with the Mars Clan and favors? It's my job, Keith; I'll mark it down as a disturbance at an unknown address and take a ride up to the neighborhood. Maybe I'll take Sacks along, if I can get his lazy ass out of his chair."_ The volume of the last line increased dramatically and Keith assumed Leo was trying to get Sacks' attention. 

"That would be great. The sooner the better, please. And can you call me when you get to the house? Let me know what you find?" 

Leo's voice lowered again. _"You're really worried, aren't you?"_

"I may have worked myself up a bit at this point. That's why I'm not just waiting to do this myself when I get back in town." Keith drummed his hand nervously on his steering wheel. "I appreciate this, Leo; can you get going?"

Leo chuckled. "Sure thing, boss. Almost to the car, Sacks in tow. I'll call you soon."

* * *

"So, Aaron, wanna share your evil genius plan with me?" Veronica had squirmed onto her side, feeling less vulnerable than lying flat on her back, and decided she needed to get Aaron to tell her what he was planning so she could figure out how to get out of it.

Aaron had been singing along to the easy rock station he'd turned on and he frowned as he glanced back at her between the bucket seats.

"I like this song," he said, and turned back to reach for the volume on the radio. She raised her eyebrows. He seemed very casual for someone who had announced his plans to commit at least three murders tonight. She hoped that boded well for his level of commitment.

The current song ended and Aaron turned the volume down again. "So, Veronica...trying to figure out how you're gonna die?"

A chill ran through her but she kept her voice even. "I just like to know the plan. Makes it easier to choose appropriate footwear. Like these shoes for example—" she lifted a foot and waggled it in the air "—they'd probably be good if you're going to drop me off in the mountains somewhere. Good, sturdy shoes that would be comfortable if I had to walk a long distance. Now, if I had to swim across a river on my way down the mountain, these shoes wouldn't be as useful."

Aaron snorted and glanced back at her again. "You are a strange girl, Veronica. Ballsy as all hell though. I like that in a woman. I can see why my son likes you." He slowed the car, then flipped on the car's blinker, before making a right hand turn. "Lynn...she's like a meek little mouse. She almost never stands up for herself. Probably why I was so surprised today when she finally wised up and said she wanted me to leave. And when she came at me with claws bared tonight."

"Does it occur to you that she's meek because you've made her afraid of you? Maybe if you treated her better, behaved better in general, maybe she wouldn't be so afraid." 

Aaron glanced at her again and he looked speculative. As he turned back to the road, he suddenly laughed. "That may be true but it occurs to me, while I do like a ballsy woman, a fearful woman is pretty appealing too." He reached back and ran his hand along Veronica's hip and leg. "Don't worry. We'll get you there tonight before I'm done with you."

Veronica didn't move as he stroked her leg, pulling his arm back after a moment. _I'm certainly not telling you, but you've got me there already._

* * *

Leo pulled up outside the gate to the Echolls Estate so he could key in the pass code that Keith had given him. 

"You're sure about this, Leo?" Deputy Sacks asked. "It feels a little weird just entering the grounds without the homeowner's permission."

"Keith's pretty tight with this particular homeowner—at least with the wife and the son. I'm pretty sure going in will be fine. I mean, I've got the code. It's not like we're jumping the fence." The gate rumbled open and Leo pulled the patrol car inside. 

"Keith's looking for Veronica? Her car's not out here. Neither's the kid's obnoxious yellow truck. I guess it could be in the garage." 

"Keith didn't think the kid would be here," Leo answered. "I think that's part of the problem. He's worried about Veronica and Mrs. Echolls being here by themselves." He turned off the car and grabbed his long-handled Maglite before opening his door. "Let's check this out." Both deputies got out of the car and headed for the front door. 

"All this glass. It doesn't seem very safe," Sacks commented as they approached. 

"It's probably bullet-proof," Leo said with a smirk. They reached the door and Sacks rang the bell, setting off a series of tones that he could hear echo through the house.

"Not sound-proof," Sacks said. He fidgeted in front of the door, waiting for someone to answer. "Looks like they're not here."

Leo leaned in closer to the glass panels in the door, cupping his hand to try to get a look inside. "Pretty dark in there. You might be right." He peered in more closely while Sacks backed away to look up at the windows of the second floor. "Hey Sacks, come look..."

"Leo! I think there's a fire on the second floor," Sacks shouted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. It's dark on the ground floor but it's glowing red up the staircase." Leo pulled his Maglite out. "Get to the car and call for the fire department and EMS in case anyone's here." He raised the flashlight and brought it down against the glass pane nearest the door handle. It shattered into tiny pieces and Leo reached inside to unlock the door. "Tell 'em to hurry," he shouted as he went into the house.

* * *

A trip to the Mars' apartment revealed nothing but Backup. It was clear though that Veronica had not been there since the dog barreled out the door when Logan unlocked it.

"She wouldn't leave him trapped in the house this long," Logan said quietly to Wallace as they followed the dog out to the spot Keith would normally take him for a middle of the night bathroom break. "Something's wrong."

"It doesn't have to be a big deal. Don't freak out."

"That's easier said than done at this point," Logan said. He pulled out his phone again. "There's almost no way that she's with my mom but I've gotta check." He dialed his mom and then stood waiting impatiently for the call to connect. He was surprised when the call went straight to voice mail without even ringing. "That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Mom's phone is always on. I can't remember her phone ever going straight to voice mail unless she was in an interview but it just did." He looked at Wallace with a frown. "Maybe we need to go by my house. Normally, I'd say that she wouldn't be there but at this point, I'm ready to check anywhere."

"Wallace!" Alicia's voice shrilled from the apartment and Logan and Wallace looked at each other in surprise. The normally unflappable Alicia sounded panicked.

"Backup, come," Logan commanded and they ran back to the apartment. Alicia stood on the porch, visibly trembling.

"Keith just called. Your mom told your dad to move out today and then she got nervous about being alone so she called Keith to come spend time with her. But he was out of town so Veronica went to the house to stay with her until he got home."

Logan frowned. Her tone of voice made it clear there was more. "So all three of them are sitting at my house celebrating Aaron's relocation and we should come over? Maybe stop on the way to get ice cream to bring with us?"

Alicia shook her head, eyes wide. "He had a couple of the deputies he knows go by the house. It was on fire. Keith just made it back to Neptune and he's on his way up to the house. He didn't know anything else yet."

Logan felt like the earth had stopped turning. "My house is on fire?" Alicia nodded. "Veronica and my mom are there?" 

"Keith didn't know yet. He assumed they were."

"I need your car keys," Logan said. 

"I got 'em. We're going, Mom. You need to stay here with Darrel," Wallace said firmly and Alicia didn't argue.

"Call me as soon as you find something out," she said. She put her hand on Logan's arm. "I'm sure they're okay."

He nodded. "Thanks," then he sprinted for the car, Wallace immediately on his heels.

* * *

Veronica had an easy view out of the windows from her spot on the floor but she could only see things that were high up. Like buildings. And traffic lights. And street signs. And all those things told her that they were in downtown Neptune. "Aaron, where are we going? It's not very comfortable on this floor."

"It won't be a long-term problem, Veronica. You're awfully pushy for someone who's only got a few hours left to live. But don't worry, we'll be at our destination shortly." She watched Aaron turn onto Main Street, heading for the beach side of town. "So, has Logan taken you out on our boat?" The threat on her life, followed by what sounded like small talk, surprised her out of an answer at first.

"Umm, no, he hasn't."

"That's too bad. It's a nice spot for a tryst. Where does he usually take you? I guess you had plenty of space before Logan stormed out of our house but since he's been squeezed in with you and your dad? I told him to get a room at the Grand. I really couldn't imagine that Keith would let you two sleep together in his house." He tapped his hand on the steering wheel in time to the music on the radio.

This time, the surprise forced words out of her. "Of course we don't. We wouldn't do that." She managed to stop herself before she spilled anything else private to this maniac but it was too late.

"You wouldn't do what? Have sex with Keith in the other room or sleep together at all?" He glanced back at her with a genuinely concerned look. "Haven't the two of you had sex?"

"It's not really your business, Aaron," she said in a haughty voice.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" he asked, grimacing. "I don't really like that. I'm not sure I've ever had sex with a virgin before. I guess maybe back in high school but these days...I thought every semi-decent teen-aged girl was having sex."

"Again, not really your business."

He laughed. "For such a smart girl, you're pretty thick so I'm gonna lay it out for you. You're gonna die tonight. On my boat. I'm gonna leave you there. In a week or so, they're gonna find you, a little too decomposed to get a good time of death. Not too decomposed that they won't be able to tell that you've recently had sex. Putting suspicions squarely on my obnoxious son. Second girlfriend in a row to turn up mysteriously dead. It's not going to look too good for ole Logan. With the right spin, they'll probably look at him for the deaths of his mother and her _cholo_ boytoy. It'll all be very tragic."

She deliberately ignored the ease with which he stated that he intended to both rape and murder her tonight. She couldn't afford to start panicking. "You want to set Logan up? Why would you do that?"

"He's a pain in my ass. I covered for him at first, after Lilly. I didn't want them paying any attention to him because I was afraid your dad might start looking at me. When that little Casablancas kid told me that Logan had come home without them on Friday, I'm the one who got him and Dick to keep quiet about it. But does he appreciate it? No. He tries to blackmail me out of my own house."

Aaron made a hard right hand turn onto a curvy, downward sloping road. "I kinda think asking those boys to keep quiet made them more suspicious, at least the younger brother. Dick's an idiot, he probably never thought twice about it. But with the right provocation, like when your body is discovered, they'll both talk about Logan being here when Lilly was killed too. Even Lamb can put those obvious pieces together. And then I'll be rid of both Lynn and Logan for good." The car pulled to a stop and Aaron rolled the window down. "Don't get any bright ideas about screaming for help. There's not usually anyone wandering around up here and I've had a tough enough day without you screaming my ears off for no good reason."

Veronica gave a short, bitter laugh. "I really don't think you get to talk about tough days until you're the one riding on the floor with your hands bound."

Aaron laughed. "Touché." He leaned out the open window and, from the soft beeping noises, she assumed he was keying in an access code. Veronica saw a crossing arm raise and Aaron pulled the car forward.

_Okay, somewhere fairly open. No guard or chain link fence._

"Well, we're almost there so you'll be off the floor soon," Aaron said in a genial voice. "Unfortunately, it's gonna be your last stop ever, so you may not be too glad to be getting out." The car continued on a downward slope, then Aaron made a left hand turn that climbed quickly and then flattened out. Another couple minutes of slow driving and Aaron parked the car. He switched the engine off and turned to the passenger seat again, digging around in whatever was there. His movements were obscured by the back of the car seat. After a moment, he turned back toward her, a predatory smile on his face.

"Okay, we're here. I've gotta get some things out of the trunk and I'll be back to collect you in a minute." He reached back and stroked down her leg again. "I actually think I'm going to enjoy this. I was a little squeamish earlier about you being a virgin but that doesn't have to be a big deal. Honestly," his voice fell in a conspiratorial manner, "you won't have a lot of time to enjoy it but just think about all the women in the world who would give just about anything to sleep with me. There are so many worse ways to spend the last moments of your life."

Veronica gasped and flung her joined hands up to grab the outside edge of the passenger seat and jerk herself over and back into a seated position against the far wall of her car, pulling her knees up like a wall between her and Aaron. He sat back, the hand that had been touching her raised slightly, as if in appeasement. His words, and the scowl on his face, though, were far from comforting. 

"You need to take it easy. What's happening to you, it's inevitable. I was trying to make it a little better for you but trust me, I don't have to." Unexpectedly, he lunged at her, grabbing one of her legs and jerking it toward him. Her body was yanked back to the center of the car and her head slammed into the side of the car as she slid toward him, on her back again. The control she'd been exerting over her terror all night, ever since she'd been convinced he was in the pool house bedroom with her, finally broke with the blow to her head and she started to cry. "You should just lay back and enjoy this and maybe I won't make you hurt for too long. If you fight me, the end result will be the same, but it won't be a fun way to spend the end of your life." He released his hand from her leg and slid it under her arms to flatten it against her throat before running it all the way down her body to her knees. She shrieked and thrashed, trying to throw his hand off her but he was pressing too hard to be dislodged. His eyes narrowed as she fought him and his smile grew eager. 

"Yeah, I am definitely going to enjoy this." He squeezed her leg painfully tight and then released her to pull his arm back. "Now you stay right there and keep quiet." She was continuing to suck in gasping sobs of air, as she tried to regulate her breathing and get some control back. He smiled at her again. "Didn't I tell you I'd be able to get you from ballsy to fearful tonight?" He chuckled and turned away to get out of the car. Once he was out, he peered back in at her. "I'll be back for you in just a minute." Then the door slammed and she was alone in the dark again.


	46. Out of the Fire

Wallace did his best to concentrate on the road but Logan was making it hard with his frantic fidgeting and verbal outbursts.

"Can't you hurry up? They could both be dying. We need to get there." Logan twisted to face Wallace again. "Come on, speed up. What's the problem?" 

"I know you're upset but you need to calm down. Panicking is not gonna help them. They've got professionals taking care of them. If we get up there and you have a panic attack, it just means someone has to stop helping them to fix you."

Logan threw himself back in his seat, facing forward again. "What if they're dead? I can't...I can't..." He leaned his head back and raised his hands to cover his face, letting out a long, frustrated cry.

"Dude! Think positive! They're fine. You'll see." Wallace turned onto Main Street, heading through downtown. The traffic wasn't bad but he knew the slowdowns of regular traffic were going to set Logan off again shortly.  

"I can't believe this. I knew he was a monster but setting the house on fire with Mom and Veronica inside? That's worse than I ever imagined." Wallace could see Logan stretching his shirt sleeves over his hands.

"You don't know anything about what's happening. This could be nothing more than a tipped over candle catching a curtain. Don't automatically jump to the worst possible conclusion. Just sit there, shut up, and take some deep breaths til you calm down." Logan started to twist toward him again and Wallace shot his hand out to push Logan firmly back against the seat. "Just stay still. I mean it. Chill."

Logan pushed against him for a moment, then slumped back. "I can't lose them, Wallace."

"No one said you're gonna. Positive thoughts into the universe. Try that for the rest of the ride." Wallace pulled his hand back slowly, not sure what Logan would do next, but he remained in place, silent other than his deep breathing.

"Positive thoughts," he finally said. "Okay. I'm trying." His hands tangled into his hair and Wallace could hear him muttering under his breath. "They're fine. They're fine. Veronica's fine." The repeated affirmation was falling into a soothing rhythm in Wallace's ears when Logan's sudden shout broke the peace.

"What the hell?! Wallace, turn around." Logan twisted in his seat, peering through the back window. "Hurry, hurry, you need to turn around before he gets away."

"Sit down, Logan. What's going on?" Wallace braked but there was a divider running down the center of the road and he couldn't just turn around. He neared the intersection and signaled for a left turn.

"Veronica's car just passed us with my dad driving it. We've got to catch up to him. Hurry and turn around before he turns off somewhere and we lose him." Wallace was paused in the middle of the intersection, waiting for a clear space to pull around to go back the way they'd come. "Hurry up, man; he's getting away."

"I'm trying, I'm trying. Look, are you sure it was Veronica's car and your dad? You're pretty upset; it could have just been another older convertible. Why are you so sure?" Wallace swung the car into a u-turn. "Do you still see this car you think is hers?"

"It is hers. I know Veronica's car and I damn well know my dad's face when I see it." Logan twisted back to face front, pointing at the windshield. "Go around that car. We need to catch up. He got too far ahead while we were stuck going the other way."

Wallace didn't like it but he wove the car through the slow-moving traffic before getting stuck behind several cars at a red light. Logan opened his car door and jumped up to stand on the threshold to get a little extra height to survey the cars in front of them. He dropped back into the car with a groan. "He got through already. He could turn off anywhere. How are we going to find him?" The light turned green and they began to move again. Wallace was trying to change lanes to edge ahead of the car in front of him when Logan's phone rang. He dug into his pocket and glanced at the phone before flipping it open. "Keith? Are you at my house? Are they okay?"

"Put it on speaker," Wallace demanded and Logan nodded and hit a button.

_"Your mom's going to be fine, Logan. She suffered some smoke inhalation and the paramedics are giving her oxygen. There's..some other things they'll want to check out so they'll take her to the hospital and she'll probably be there overnight."_

"What about Veronica? She's okay too, right?" There was a pause and Wallace could see Logan starting to melt down again. "Keith! What about Veronica?"

_"I don't know, Logan."_ Keith's voice was unsteady.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Logan yelled at the phone. "What's wrong with her?"

_"No, it isn't that I don't know if she'll be okay, it's that she isn't here. Your mom says Aaron carried her off. She didn't know if she was just in another room but the firemen searched all through the house. It doesn't look like she's here. And her car is gone."_

"Her car! Keith, Wallace and I are in downtown Neptune and I just saw her car and I swear Aaron was driving it. We turned around to follow him but he had too much of a lead on us so we can't see the car anymore. We're still following Main Street but it's gonna hit the 5 soon. And then I don't know..." Logan's voice trailed off. 

_"There's already a BOLO out on her car on the assumption that he took it. His car was parked out on the back side of the estate, near the back gate, so we know he isn’t driving that. I'll pass on the sighting so they'll have people in the right places looking. Someone'll see it. We're gonna get her back."_

Logan and Wallace glanced at each other but didn't reply. Keith's voice came through the speaker again. _"I'm heading back down into town. The ambulance with Weevil in it just left—"_

"Weevil? How did he..."

_"He came to the house with Veronica. He may have saved your mother's life. Aaron left them both taped up and started the fire but Weevil managed to get out of the tape and got your mother out by the balcony to Leo and Sacks. But before he could get out, part of the ceiling fell and hit him. Leo got up on the balcony and got him out. He was burned and he was in and out of consciousness before the ambulance left. From what I understand, Aaron knocked both him and Veronica out right at the start of this so they're worried about a brain injury."_

"She might have a brain injury?" Wallace said, cutting off the car beside him so he could speed up. Logan only moaned and dropped his head back against the seat.

_"No, well, we don't know. I meant about Weevil. Lynn said she was unconscious when Aaron took off with her."_ His voice wavered. _"We don't know anything about how she is."_

"Okay, we're still looking for the car," Wallace said. "We'll call you if we spot it. You do the same."

_"You boys be careful. I want Veronica back as much as you do but Aaron is very dangerous right now. Something else happened tonight."_  There was silence for a moment and Wallace and Logan looked at each other in confusion.

"Keith, are you still there?" Logan asked, the hand holding the phone visibly shaking.

_"Yeah. I just...you shouldn't hear it this way but I need you both to understand why you cannot engage Aaron on your own."_

"He has Veronica. You damn well better believe that I will engage him if we catch up to him." Wallace nodded to himself, in absolute agreement with Logan’s words. "Just tell me what I need to know to keep that bastard from getting the upper hand."

_"Logan, Aaron killed Lilly. Your mom was able to fill us in. Weevil had tapes that he found in Lilly's room and they showed Lilly finding the camera in the pool house on the day she died. It appears likely that he chased her, she hid the tapes in her room, and he killed her when she wouldn't give them up. Veronica watched the tapes this evening but Aaron must have seen her or heard something because it seems he was trying to make sure the people who knew the truth couldn't talk."_

Logan dropped the phone as his hands clutched at his head. Wallace reached for the phone and set it into the center console. "You're sure about this?" he asked. 

_"Yes, and the tapes aren't here. Lynn said they were in Veronica's bag when they tried to leave the house and Aaron surprised them. Now, I'm in the car, about ten minutes from downtown Neptune. Where are you guys?"_

"We're almost out to the exit to the 5. I don't think there's any point to going that way; if he's on the freeway, we're not going to catch him with as much of a head start as he has and if the police are looking, they'll be better prepared for that kind of search." Wallace pulled onto the side of the road. "I'm gonna see if Logan can think of someplace closer where he might be lying low. If he's still traveling, she's safe. Safer, at least. It's if he stops somewhere that she's in the most danger."

_"That's true. Call me if you think of something and I'll call when I hit town. Take care of Logan."_ The call ended and Wallace turned to Logan.

"Think, man. Where could he take her? Does he have an apartment that you know about?" Logan shook his head. "A motel he frequents? Like the Camelot?"

Logan shrugged. "Not that I know of." He ducked his head and drummed his fingertips against his temples. "She's okay. She's okay. She's okay," he muttered to himself.

"Anyplace else he likes? Someplace he might feel safe?" Logan continued to mutter and drum his fingertips and Wallace was pretty sure that he'd snapped. He thought about just driving him straight to the hospital when Logan suddenly sat up.

"I know where he'd go. Turn around. We passed the road about a mile ago."

* * *

The overhead light popped on again and Veronica squinted against the light. Logan was standing right outside the car door. She recognized his tan suede jacket with the orange stripes down the shoulders. "Logan?" she whispered, afraid of calling Aaron's attention to him. He crouched to lean into the car and she moaned at the sight of Aaron's grinning face. 

"Excellent," Aaron gloated. "If his own beloved can't tell the difference at close range, no witnesses will be able to tell the difference from a distance. This jacket doesn't exactly fit but who's gonna be able to tell. Plus, I have this." He brandished a baseball cap at her before tugging it onto his head. "It's helpful that he leaves so much stuff in your car." He bent down again and hit the lever to flip the seat forward. "So, let's take a walk." Veronica tried to shrink back into the floor of the car and Aaron's smile twisted into anger. "I told you to come on." He reached into the car and grabbed her bound hands, yanking her up by her arms. She cried out at the sudden pain in her shoulders but it was quickly gone when she was close enough for Aaron to release her arms and grab her around the waist. He dragged her out of the back of the car and set her on the ground, trapped in the space between the car and the door. He kept his hands firmly on her waist as he leered down at her.

"So, if I really were my son, I'd probably kiss you now." He leaned toward her and she cringed back as much as she could, turning her face toward the inside of the car. He laughed softly as he nuzzled against the side of her head. "Very loyal, I see. I've already told you that cooperation is going to make your final hours much less...dramatic...and you won't even kiss me to make things go easier on you?" She continued to look resolutely away from him and he laughed in her ear. "Suit yourself." He pulled her toward him and tucked her under his arm, then closed the car door. He'd already put her bag on the hood of her car and he walked her to it, crossing the bag strap over her head and shoulder, then grabbing the taser out of the bag. 

Veronica could see now that they were in a parking lot above a marina. She looked around frantically. There were a few cars in the lot besides hers but there were no people and no lights on any of the boats in the nearby slips. She looked further down the marina and saw there was a large ship probably half a mile further along the marina, with a lot of lights and activity. Hope coursed through her as she debated whether it would help or hurt to scream for help now but before she could decide, Aaron sparked the taser right in front of her face. 

"That's a very bad idea, Ver-onica," he said, his voice a menacing whisper against her ear. "One, they've got too much going on down there to even hear you. And two, if you try anything like that, you will pray for death before I'm done with you." She whimpered at the malice in his voice and he turned her so they could start walking toward the stairs down to the docks. He leaned his head in against hers and prodded her gently in the side with the barrel of the taser. In a conversational tone, he said, "That yacht's a venue for events. Weddings, big celebrity parties. Lynn and I had a premiere party there once. It looks like they're getting ready for something. See all the delivery vans?" He pointed to the road below them between the bottom of the stairs and where the dock began. "They'll be blowing through here all night. If anyone's gonna see us, it'll be one of those drivers. But they're always in a rush so they might notice but, if they do, they won't think anything weird about it. Until some time passes and someone finds your body. Then we'll see if me wearing this ugly jacket and hat was worthwhile or not."

He grinned down at her and urged her forward again. "You know, I was really worried about how this was going to go. Dealing with Lynn and the gangbanger wasn't a big deal. Do you know how many people I've tied up on movie sets? Hardly even felt real. And setting the fire? Killing them without even having to look at them as they died? Easy. And with Lilly, it was very heat of the moment. Honestly, I didn't even mean to do it. She was just such a mouthy bitch, threatening to sell the tape of us to a tabloid. I didn't even realize I'd grabbed that ashtray until she was dead on the ground." They reached the stairs down to the dock and began to descend.

"But with you, it's not going to be heat of the moment and I _will_ be looking at you when you die. I've been a little concerned whether I can really do it." She felt another tiny spark of hope that he squelched with his next words. "I think I've figured it out though. I saw a movie years ago, before I got into acting even, about a serial killer. I know you think I'm bad but this character, he was a full-on nut job. Rape, torture, name your most horrifying act, this guy probably tried it. Anyway, one of his little tricks was picking up strange women, getting them into bed, and then strangling them as he climaxed." He grinned down at her, eyes cold. "You know, if you were going to live past tonight, that could be a cautionary tale for you about one night stands. So the thing is, I probably wouldn't mention this to anyone else but I think I can tell you...I thought that bit was pretty erotic. I've never had an opportunity to try it, obviously, so this situation could be my only chance."

Veronica's knees buckled under her and she nearly fell but he had a good grip on her and she only sagged against him. He laughed loudly as he dragged her along with him. "Well, getting that kind of reaction was rewarding all on its own. Now I'm really interested in trying it out. Of course, in the alternative, I could wait til I'm done incriminating your boyfriend and then bash your head in like I did with Lilly. That draws the line more effectively between your deaths so when Logan gets blamed for you, it's easier for him to get the nod for Lilly too." They reached the bottom of the stairs and he stopped to look at her like he was weighing his options. "You know what, I think I'm gonna surprise you. Heightens the tension. That's really important in a successful dramatic scene. Tension."

He looked both ways and tugged her across the street. "No one around to witness us on our way to your final destination. That's a little disappointing. Maybe we should wait here for a few minutes. Surely there will be a truck through here soon. Liquor deliveries, party supplies, extra chairs, all your fancy party needs." He chuckled to himself and looked around.

"When all of this is over...Lynn dead, Logan in prison or maybe dead too—he might just do himself in when they find you—but when I'm rid of them and ready to work again, I think I'm going to try my hand at directing. I'm pretty pleased with how this is coming together. A movie or a series will be easy after what I'm accomplishing here."

Veronica had been silent for most of the time since they'd arrived at the marina, first as she tried to figure out a way to get away and then as she tried to get control of her fear after he listed his possible intentions for her. His self congratulatory pronouncements, though, finally spurred a response. If she was going down, it wouldn't be quietly. "I wouldn't recommend that you try to get work on a sit-com. Somehow I don't think people will enjoy an episode of 'That 70s Show' where Fez flips out, burns down the Formans' house, then rapes and murders Donna and Jackie."

Aaron laughed again. "And ballsy Veronica is back. I'm glad to see ya." He turned them toward the dock and started walking. "Personally, I think I'd have Kelso be the one rather than Fez. People might not be surprised enough when the foreign kid of unknown origin flips out. But when it's the sexy, good-looking one...people stop and think."

"That's deep," she said in a dismissive voice. He shook his head, then stopped and gestured toward a large white boat.

"So, Veronica, welcome to the site of your imminent demise," he said. "I hope you like it."

* * *

"No, it's right there. Turn now." Logan pointed frantically to a not-very-noticeable road. It was intended that way. Exclusive yacht clubs preferred to keep out traffic that wasn't paying dues. 

"Okay, got it," Wallace said and the car made the sudden turn, skidding a bit as it did so. Logan clasped the grab bar along the edge of the roof, holding his phone to his head with the other hand while he waited for his call to connect. 

_"Keith Mars."_

"Keith! The Albacore Club. That's where he's taking her. We're almost there now."

_"Logan. I told you, you are not to approach Aaron on your own. There's no telling what he'll do."_

"Forget it, Keith. If he gets her on his boat and leaves the marina, we won't see her again unless she washes up somewhere. I'm not letting him get away from that dock. Just hurry up and get here."

_"Logan, listen..."_  Not interested in more warnings he wasn't going to listen to, Logan cut off the call as Wallace pulled up to the closed crossing arm.

"Do you know the code?" Wallace asked, leaning out his window to peer at the keypad.

"Hopefully. Try 195101." Wallace keyed that in and the bar in front of them began to rise. "Okay good, same as the last time I was here. Now, stay down to the right. The parking lots are up on the left but there's a road between the lots and the docks that's mostly used by service vehicles at night. It'll be quicker going that way." He poked at his phone and lifted it to his ear again. "Keith. Don't talk, just listen. The code at the gate is 195101 and when you come in, take the road that branches down to the right. Aaron's boat is at the second dock. Okay? No, Keith, I'm not...geez." He hung up again and looked at Wallace. "For the record, Keith is opposed to us pursuing Aaron and Veronica. Just so you know."

"The hell with that," Wallace answered. "You're right about them getting out of here. We can't let him leave with her. Now, once we've got her, I have no interest in stopping him. That I'll leave to the professionals."

"I'll go along with you guys on that. Pull over here." Wallace pulled the car into a wide loading area. The boys got out and Logan headed further into the marina, Wallace right behind him. "Aaron's boat is at the next dock over. He doesn't have any help doing everything he needs to do before he can launch so it'll take him a while." They stopped when they reached the second dock. "All of these docks go all of the way around so there are two ways in. I think you should come in at this end and I'll go down to the other. That way, if they're already at the boat, he won't be able to slip out one side or the other without us knowing. Try not to be seen but even if he does spot you, he won't realize you're anyone that matters to him. Don't try to jump him or anything; just don't let him leave. Be a fan. He'll love the attention."

"I don't think so." Wallace suddenly grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him into a crouch as far in the shadows as they could go. "That's them, right? Looks to me like he's trying to be you." Wallace gestured to the top of the stairs above the road they were on. A man was standing at the landing, wearing a familiar jacket and a baseball cap, with his arm around a small blonde woman. As they watched, they started to descend. They were about halfway down the stairs when she seemed to stumble but the man didn't let her fall. From where Logan and Wallace were crouched, they just looked like a couple on a stroll together. 

"Yeah, that's them," Logan said grimly. "And you're right. That's my jacket. Looks like he's trying to set me up for whatever he's planning." He started to rise and Wallace grabbed him back. 

"Don't. That's a lot of steps still. If he sees us, he'll just throw her down them and run. We need a little more surprise on our side. Running at them from here gives him time to hurt her." Logan blanched and settled back. They watched them reach the bottom of the stairs, pause for a moment, then cross the road, pausing again before entering the dock. 

"What are they doing?" Logan asked. They were close enough to hear conversation but not what was being said. Veronica's voice was raised enough to hear that 'verbal evisceration' tone he usually loved but now only scared him. Aaron's surprising response was a loud guffaw. Then he spun them toward the water and started walking onto the dock. "Okay, you head in on this side. Do not engage him. I'm going to come in behind them and distract him. Just make sure that if you can get to Veronica, you do. Got it?" Wallace nodded and held up a fist.

"We're gonna get her back." Logan nodded and bumped the fist and then Wallace was gone. He stood and ran for the dock that Aaron and Veronica had just disappeared onto. He knew the boat was only a few slips in coming from this side so he stopped to look before he cautiously stepped onto the dock. He stuck as close to the boats as he could, trying to use their shadows to give him cover as he approached the slip. He saw Aaron swing Veronica onto the rear of the boat and then climb aboard himself. Logan crouched behind the prow of the boat immediately portside and saw Wallace doing the same thing behind the boat to Aaron's starboard side. From where he was hiding, he could hear Aaron's voice but his words weren't clear. Aaron's boat was on the port side of the two boat slip, nearest Logan, and he edged over to crouch next to the boat, easing his way closer to the entrance at the rear where he could hear Aaron's smug voice."

"Okay, well, I don't have a lot of time for this final scene. It's not enough to make it look like Logan was here, I need to make sure enough people see me elsewhere so this can't take a lot of time. Your time of death will be a pretty big window of time after a few days but I still need to get this done and get in front of other people soon."

Veronica's voice rang out, her air of disdain clear. "I guess I should be glad you're quick, hmm?"

"Since you're dying when I'm done, I'd think you'd hope for longevity," Aaron said angrily.

"In spite of how you think I should be thrilled about getting my shot with you, I'd rather die right now than have you touch me." Logan edged up to the open step at the back and, staying low, peeked inside the boat. Veronica was sitting on the front bench seat, her hands bound in front of her, looking up with a sneer at Aaron who was glowering down at her, hands in fists by his sides.

"Trying to goad me into killing you without getting to have my way with you first? You really don't think that's going to work, do you?" He leaned down closer to her, an intimidating move that Logan had seen dozens of times but Veronica didn't flinch. Instead, before Logan knew what was happening, she swung her bound hands straight up into Aaron's lower jaw. He been leaning far enough toward her that she connected solidly with his chin and he staggered back into the side of the boat. She was on her feet immediately but she didn't run; instead, she fumbled on the dash above the steering wheel and Logan realized that her taser was sitting there. She got her hands around the grip and pivoted back toward Aaron who was struggling back upright. Logan pushed up from his crouch and jumped onto the boat, intending to help her subdue Aaron, but his sudden appearance seemed to startle her and she froze just as Aaron got his balance back and leapt at her. They sprawled across the front seats, wrestling for the taser. Logan dashed toward them, trying to pull Aaron off of Veronica. 

"You little bitch," Aaron shouted, there was the thud of flesh against flesh, and Veronica cried out. Logan had wrapped his arm around Aaron's neck, trying to pull him back when Aaron turned toward him suddenly and before Logan could react, the taser slammed into his chest and sparked—forever it seemed—and he couldn't breathe. He could hear Veronica shrieking from a long way away and then he stumbled back as the pain started, banging into the side of the boat and slipping down the single step to the back section before sliding to the floor. He tried to stand up but his muscles wouldn't cooperate. He watched Aaron stand, holding Veronica by the throat, keeping her thrashing away from him with his outstretched arm. He advanced on Logan, taser at the ready. His voice sounded very faint through the ringing in Logan's ears.

"Seriously, son? That was pathetic. Your girlfriend's got more game than you do." He shook his head and peered at the hand holding the taser before turning toward Veronica, who was still trying to fight her way free of his grasp. "I can't believe you bit me. Broke the skin even. You're really starting to piss me off." Logan tried to force his legs under him but his muscles were still like jello. Unable to help her, Logan watched, everything suddenly in slow motion, as Aaron's taser hand swung toward her.

* * *

Keith recognized the Fennel car and pulled in behind it. Logan had said the second dock so he headed further into the marina on foot. There were no sounds of humanity, only the noises from boats brushing against the docks and the distant hiss of the surf against the breakwater. He entered the dock carefully, not sure where the danger might be. He moved as quickly as he could while staying as silent as possible. When he moved too fast, the dock bobbed with his weight and he was concerned about alerting Aaron to his presence too soon. 

He thought he was about halfway down the dock when he heard Veronica screaming Logan's name. Stealth forgotten, he bolted toward his daughter's bloodcurdling cry. He heard shouting and then he saw Wallace, creeping up over the front of one of the boats. Before he could say anything, he watched Wallace step over the windshield of the boat and leap into it. There was more shouting and he arrived in time to see Aaron crash into the railing at the rear of the boat with Wallace on his back. Keith looked for an easier way onto the boat than over the front end and realized that the entrance was at the rear where Aaron had thrown Wallace off and now stood against the railing. Veronica was shouting 'don't stop' at Wallace but instead, Wallace had stepped back and was still, his fists clenched and slightly raised, but not on the offensive. Although Keith was now right next to the boat, no one had even noticed him yet. He saw Logan on the floor near Aaron's feet, struggling to stand, his face pale, as Aaron swung at Wallace. The boy stepped back but Aaron's fist still connected with his midsection, just enough to push him back but not down. Veronica was right behind him and they both stumbled but didn't fall.  Aaron lunged forward and grabbed Wallace by the shirt, pulling him closer. "Who the hell are you?" he roared as he pulled his fist back to strike again.

"Aaron, stop. Let him go." Keith stepped onto the boat. He could see the taser on the ground underneath the table in the rear section of the boat. It has probably fallen there when Wallace had jumped Aaron and he really wanted to get his hands on it. Today was not the day to not be carrying a weapon. "Let Wallace go. Don't make this any worse than it already is."

"Really Keith? That's how you think this is going to go?" He twisted his grip on Wallace so his arm was pressed against Wallace's throat. He backed them both toward the opposite side of the boat, near where the taser lay. "I'm not really feeling inclined to just go quietly."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Let Wallace go and you can just walk out of here. Lamb's guys will be here any time. If you want to get away, you need to go now." Keith edged forward and in his peripheral vision, he saw Logan lurch back onto his feet, still looking unsteady. He'd either gotten hit in the head really hard or gotten a long hit with the taser. 

"I don't know. I think I might have some cards to play still." He rotated suddenly and Wallace's feet were up in the air as Aaron hurled him over the side of the boat. He threw him hard enough that Wallace slammed into the side of the boat next to them before disappearing under the water.

Veronica shrieked Wallace's name this time and flung herself toward where he had disappeared, unfortunately right where Aaron was waiting for her. He grabbed her around the throat and pulled her against him, just like he'd held Wallace only moments before. Keith moved toward them but when Aaron's grip on Veronica tightened and she reached up to pull on his hand, eyes wide, he froze. Logan did not.

"Leave her alone," he shouted as he advanced but Keith grabbed his arm. 

"Get Wallace out of the water," he said in a low voice. Logan strained toward where Aaron still held Veronica but Keith pulled harder. "She's not going to thank you if you let her best friend drown."

Logan looked at him and then back to Veronica. She mouthed, "Please," and Logan turned to step off the boat. 

"I've got him," he said, then looked back at Aaron. "You should take this time to get out of here. When Wallace and I get back here, we're dealing with you once and for all." He jumped onto the dock and headed for the other side of the boat.

"Better hurry up, son," Aaron shouted after him. "He hit that other boat pretty hard. If he got knocked out, pretty sure he's drowning right now. And even if he's conscious, there's a lot of lines to get tangled up in down there." They all heard Logan shouting Wallace's name and then splashing. He glanced down at Veronica, who still had her fingers wrapped around the hand on her throat. "So, you heard your boyfriend. We need to be going."

"No, not with her. Just go. We're not going to follow you," Keith said, stepping toward them again. Aaron's grip visibly tightened again and this time a terrifying choking sound rattled from Veronica's throat. Keith stopped moving again. 

"I don't really believe you," Aaron said with a grin as he relaxed his grip and Veronica was silent again. "And even if you don't, you already said the long arm of the law is on its way here. I need some insurance." He stretched his foot to the side and caught the taser, kicking it toward himself. He squatted down, taking Veronica with him, to grab the taser. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got an extradition-free country to relocate this party to." He walked forward, pushing Veronica in front of him. 

"You're not taking my daughter, Aaron." Keith stood resolutely in front of the opening to the dock. Aaron smiled at him and raised the taser to Veronica's temple.

"Do you know what this might do to her here? I really don't. Maybe you already know, former sheriff and all. Should we see?"

"Dad?" Veronica said in a low, scared voice.

"Aaron, don't do this," Keith began and then Aaron's hand came down again, sparking the taser into Keith's side. He stumbled back, Veronica's scream of 'Daddy', ringing in his ears. Aaron pushed him out of the way and jumped off the boat, Veronica tucked under his arm like a football. Keith grabbed the railing of the boat and pulled himself back upright. The hit he'd taken from the taser had been short, and muffled by the heavy jacket he'd had on but he still felt a little shaky. He stumbled to the main section of the dock in pursuit of Aaron and Veronica. There was no way Aaron was leaving here with his daughter.

* * *

Logan did not want to leave Veronica at the mercy of his dad but he couldn't refuse her pleading face. And she wasn't alone. Keith wasn't going to let Aaron hurt her. 

He ran around to the starboard side of the boat, still feeling wobbly after the taser hit. He scanned the water for Wallace but there was no sign of him clinging to anything above the water and, in the dark, there was no visibility below. This was the empty space between the boats, so the only things to grab onto would be the boats themselves, lines descending from them, or the dock where Logan stood. There was nothing there. He shouted Wallace's name with no response and took a deep breath, ready to go in and search the lines from the boat Wallace had struck, in case he'd gotten tangled. He was about to step off the dock, not wanting to jump or dive when Wallace could be immediately under him when suddenly Wallace bobbed up, clinging to a line on Aaron's boat. Logan shouted his name again and did jump in, swimming over to him. 

"You okay, man?" Logan asked, grabbing Wallace in a lifeguard hold and starting to sidestroke one-handed back to the dock. 

"Yeah," Wallace panted. "Freaked out a little down there...got between that rope and the boat. Thought I was stuck...I wasn't."

"Thank God," Logan responded, just as Veronica's scream of 'Daddy' rang out. He tried to swim more quickly but, between the earlier insult to his muscles and the cold, he couldn't muster much more speed.

"Lemme go, I'm fine," Wallace demanded and they both swam to the dock. There was no ladder so they had to haul themselves out. Logan made it first, then turned to pull Wallace up. Wallace lay on the dock, still panting.

"You breathe, I'm going," Logan said and ran back toward the entrance to the dock. He could see Keith ahead of him, running and, further ahead, Aaron and Veronica struggling. He had her by the throat again and she was kicking at him. Logan saw Veronica land a solid kick into Aaron's side and the taser went flying. 

"Damn you," Aaron bellowed and he threw Veronica out into the water between the boats. "You can have the little bitch, Keith, if you can find her," he shouted and took off running again, no longer encumbered by his apparently troublesome hostage. Keith stopped, searching the water as Logan reached him. 

"Wallace!" Logan shouted behind him, then turned to Keith. "We've got her. Don't let him get away; he's always going to be a risk to her." He stepped off the dock and looked up at Keith who was still searching the water. "Go. I'm not going to lose her. I swear." He dove, eyes open but unable to see much, feeling all around him as he moved back and forth in the space where Aaron had thrown Veronica. He was about to go back up to the top for more air, a move he'd been avoiding, because if he needed air with all the surfing he did, Veronica really needed it, when he felt cloth and grabbed hold of it to pull it up with him. He broke the surface with a gasp and yanked his find up with him. He shouted in relief when Veronica popped up after him but she was motionless and he had to roll her over to get her face out of the water. He pulled her into the lifeguard hold and pulled for the dock as quickly as he could. Wallace was waiting and he dragged Veronica onto the dock, laying her out flat with her airway open. Logan pulled himself out onto the dock as Wallace did three quick chest compressions. That was all it took. Veronica immediately started coughing before curling up to choke out a lungful of marina water.

Logan made it to their sides just as she started to cough the water out but it didn't stop him from gathering her in his arms to rock her. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He mumbled into her hair over and over. 

"Let her get some air, man," Wallace said and Logan shifted so she was lying flat again but with her head in his lap. Wallace leaned forward to work on the wet tape on her wrists while Logan stroked her wet hair out of her face and she smiled up at them for a moment, then her eyebrows drew down and she frowned.

"Dad?"

Logan looked up toward the end of the dock and he could see the strobe of emergency vehicle lights in the distance. "I'm sure he's fine. Looks like Lamb got here just in time to take Aaron into custody."

"I don't know," Wallace said, finally shredding the tape enough to free her wrists. Logan and Veronica both looked at him. "Something happened while you were under the water. I'm not sure what. Tires screeching, yelling. I was waiting for you to bring her up so I couldn't go check." 

Veronica looked at Logan, fear plain in her eyes. "I think we need to go see what's going on. Make sure Dad's okay."

Logan nodded and rose to his feet, pulling him along with her. Wallace stood with them. Logan put his arm around her shoulders, she reached her hand out to Wallace, and the three of them walked off the dock.

* * *

"Veronica!"

She'd never been happier to hear her father's voice in her entire life. She shrugged off both Logan and Wallace and ran to meet Keith who caught her in his arms and swung her in a circle. Her boys caught up to them as Keith put her down and clasped his hands against her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," she said with a smirk. "There's no keeping a Mars down." Keith laughed and hugged her again but then he stiffened and pulled away. 

"Boys, thank you so much." Veronica turned to see both Logan and Wallace looking at them with smiles. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"Ehh, we're pretty fond of her too," Wallace said and Veronica reached out to punch him gently in the arm.

"Did you stop Aaron?" Logan said quietly. "I see the cops got here. Does Lamb have him in custody?" Veronica looked up at her dad, eyebrows raised, wondering the same thing. The look on Keith's face made her very nervous.

"Did he get away? Wait. Did he hit you?" She reached up and touched his chin gently, that she had just noticed was dripping blood down his neck.

"No, actually, I tripped and fell flat on my face, well, on my chin at least. Sucker's been bleeding pretty good." He reached up to touch the spot gingerly.

"What about Aaron?" Logan asked again. He stepped away from the group and moved toward the cluster of police cars.

"Logan, hang on. You need to know..." Keith hesitated and Veronica followed Logan, grabbing the back of his wet shirt and pulling him back to her. 

"Stay with me," she said in his ear and he nodded. She glanced back at Keith. "Dad, just tell us."

"Aaron's dead. He was running for the car and didn't see the truck that was coming down the road. He stepped right out in front of it. It happened so quickly that the driver couldn't even brake until after he'd already hit him."

Logan sagged in her arms and she struggled under his weight for a moment before just letting them sink onto the ground. It reminded her of the day in the girls' bathroom when she'd told him his dead mom was actually alive. Except for the part where the parent under discussion was actually dead this time. Just like she had all those months ago, she cradled his head on her shoulder and made shushing sounds in his ear.  

Keith and Wallace both looked down on them with sympathy and she waved them away. Keith nodded and put his hand on Wallace's shoulder. "Come on, Wallace, let's get the paramedics to look at you and call your mom. And you two..." Veronica looked up with a little annoyance. "You both need to see the paramedics too. From what I understand, you've been unconscious at least once today—"

"And nearly drowned," Wallace chimed in.

"—so you will be going to the hospital. And did Logan get tased?" Veronica nodded. "Then he's going too." They walked away and Veronica turned her attention back to the trembling boy in her arms.

"Logan? What do you need?"

He made a sound that was almost a laugh but not quite. "I already got exactly what I needed tonight. Aaron out of my life forever." He raised his head and looked at her. "I expected it to feel better."

"It's been a long day. And it's a huge shock. It shouldn't be a surprise that you've got some conflicted feelings."

"He beat me pretty much my whole life. He was going to kill you. He did kill Lilly. He tried to kill Mom and Weevil—"

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"Last I heard, yes. But how can I feel anything but relieved that he's dead? It doesn't make any sense." He leaned his head onto her shoulder again.

"Maybe you are relieved but you feel guilty about it," she suggested and he sighed. 

"Maybe." He stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Come on. You need that head looked at. You've got quite the bruise on your jaw."

"I've got a lump on the back of my head too," she admitted. "And you've probably got a burn from the taser." They walked toward where they could see Wallace sitting in the back of an ambulance. They'd almost reached him when Veronica stopped short, staring past the delivery truck next to them to the blanket-covered mass on the side of the road. Keith approached then, deliberately moving between them and the sight. 

"Come on, the ambulance is going to take all three of you to the hospital together. Not normal protocol but I got your friend Bill to make an exception for us." Keith put out his arms, effectively shooing them away from Aaron's body. They'd gone a couple steps when Veronica stopped again, this time staring at the delivery truck parked haphazardly across the road, dark skid marks trailing out behind it. 

"Dad? You said you tripped and fell? When was that?"

Keith looked at her strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask anything?" she said with a smile and Logan laughed weakly.

"It was actually right before we reached the road. I was right on Aaron's heels, actually had my fingers on his jacket, and down I went. Not sure why; there was nothing in the path." Keith looked solemnly at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Right before the road? So, if you hadn't gone down, it sounds like there's a pretty good chance you'd be laying out there next to Aaron." Keith nodded once and Logan pulled her tightly against him.

"I guess someone was looking out for you," Logan said and Veronica smiled. 

"Yeah, maybe." She jerked her head toward the truck. The truck had a green design painted on the sign with company name, "Thomas Interiors" painted in white, right next to a picture of a lily in full bloom. She raised her eyebrows again, smiling as she looked from Keith to Logan and back again. They both looked at her, then at the truck. Logan harrumphed a little and tugged her toward the ambulance. She glanced behind her to see Keith still staring at the truck. "Dad?"

Keith shook his head and trotted a couple steps to catch up with them.  "You know, next time someone wants to save my life from beyond the grave, I hope they're a little gentler about it. I think I'm going to need stitches." 


	47. It's a Noir World After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be the fluffy epilogue but it just didn't work out like I thought it would. Which led me to this title, based on both a Rob Thomas quote and playing along with the fact that I've finished this story and I'm going to Disneyland! Truthfully, I'd be going to D'Land whether I finished or not; I made the reservations months ago. This is just probably my only chance to use that reference—let’s be real, I'm never winning a Super Bowl. :)

As the only member of the group without head trauma, electrical burns, or the need for stitches, Wallace was able to escape the clutches of medical attention and make his way to the emergency room waiting area. There he found his mother and Mrs. Navarro huddled together while Darrel played in a toy-filled corner with a little Latina girl Wallace didn't know.

"Mom, hey," he called as he pushed through the swinging doors. He extended his arms, showing that he was in one piece, a grin on his face. 

"Wallace!" Alicia cried and ran to hug him. "I was so scared. Are you okay? You look okay. Where are your clothes?"

He threw his arms out again, displaying his hospital scrubs. "They were wet, so I get to dress like a doctor. Or maybe an orderly, I dunno." He hugged her again. "I love you, Mom."

She squeezed him tightly. "I love you too, sweetheart. You're okay, right?"

"Yep. Took a little swim in the Neptune harbor but all in all, I'm the one with the fewest marks to show for the night."

"Where's Keith? Is he okay? And Veronica and Logan? Everyone's okay, right?" Alicia tugged him over to where Mrs. Navarro sat smiling wistfully at them.

"Keith needs stitches in his chin, Veronica's being assessed for head trauma, and Logan's getting an EKG, or something like that, to make sure his heart's not gonna stop after the tasing he got." Wallace dropped into the chair next to Mrs. Navarro. "How's Weevil?"

"He's got some pretty bad burns on his left side. He might need skin grafts on his back. But no broken bones and they don't think he has any serious head trauma." Mrs. Navarro crossed herself.

"Well, that's a relief. And Lynn?"

"No one's talking to us about her. I think she'll be fine though from what Keith said before he left the house." Alicia looked around them and lowered her voice. "What about Aaron? Did the police arrest him?"

Wallace raised his eyebrows. "Oh, the news isn't out yet? He's dead. Taken out by a delivery truck as he tried to escape."

"Dead?" Mrs. Navarro asked, disbelieving. 

"As a doornail," Wallace said with a grin.

"Wallace Fennel. This is not a laughing matter," Alicia said sternly but Mrs. Navarro interrupted her with her hands lifted to the sky and a stream of rapid Spanish where the only words he could pick out were ' _gracias'_ and _'diablo'._

"See. Ask her. She'll tell you." He stood and walked over to where his brother sat surrounded by colorful toys. "Darrel, whatcha up to?"

"Wallace!" Darrel shouted and jumped up to hug him. "Where'd you guys go? Where's Logan?"

"The doctor's checking him out but he's fine. Veronica and Keith too."

"Oh good. Come play with us." Darrel grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the play area. "This is Ophelia. She's my girlfriend."

Wallace banged his hand against his forehead. "I'm the heroic one, dressed like a doctor no less, and you're still the brother getting all the women. What is up with that?"

* * *

Logan had only been able to sleep for a few minutes at a time, waking with every sound coming from the hospital hallway. When his hospital mattress dipped to the side and Veronica slid in next to him, he was aware enough to raise his arm to wrap around her, grateful to have her alive and well next to him. She cuddled into his side, laying her arm across his waist. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair gently. "How's the head?"

"It's fine. How're you?" She touched the dark spot on his chest where the taser had burned him.

"I'm fine. That'll heal up in no time." He kissed her head again. "I'm surprised to see you. They wouldn't let me come see you."

"Do you really think anyone _let_ me come down here?" She smiled up at him. "They couldn't keep me away."

"Well, now I feel kinda bad that I didn't try harder to get to you earlier," he mumbled into her hair.

"Seriously? If was my turn to find you. You saved me tonight. I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you. I think I can do a little skulking in the halls to come to you." She kissed over his collar bone. "Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"You were doing okay when I got there. I actually think I messed things up. You were about to tase him when I popped up out of nowhere and threw you off your game."

She chuckled and traced her fingers along his jaw. "You did surprise me. But I don't think that I was winning. I might've gotten him but he had on that heavy jacket of yours. I think it would've been like when he tased Dad—a little painful but not debilitating. It just would've made him angrier." Her voice quieted, "He told me in the parking lot that if I screamed for help up there, he'd make me pray for death before he was done with me. But I just couldn't go quietly, you know?"

Logan swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice steady. "That does sound like your M.O. Why do you think your dad's bald? I can already feel my hair thinning."

She reached up to tug on his hair. "It's cuz you run your hands through it all the time," she teased.

"And you don't think you're a big reason for that?" he grumbled in her ear and she giggled, then laid her head on his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just...I kept dreaming...about things he said. I didn't want to be alone."

"Do you need to talk about—"

She jerked away from him. "No!" The look on her face was enough to make him wish he'd been driving that delivery truck. He pulled her back against him and stroked her hair, making soothing noises.

"It's okay. Whatever you want. I'm perfectly happy just lying here with you. I'm guessing your dad finally went home?"

"Finally. He kept saying, 'But I can't just leave the kids here' until Alicia finally dragged him out. You should have heard him whining to her about his stitches. It was pathetic." They both laughed. "The doctor said I could go home tomorrow, as long as I don't have a seizure."

Logan looked at her with alarm. "You could have a seizure?"

"Well, sure, I guess, but I'm not going to." She kissed his chest. "What about you?"

"Same thing, as long as I don't have a cardiac event." She frowned at his grin. "It's the same thing as you, just a precaution. They said the same thing about Mom."

"It's only Weevil who can't leave. I feel so bad... I totally dragged him into this and now he's going to need skin grafts and the ER doctor said burns are, like, the worst pain."

"Eh, he's a tough guy. It'll increase his street cred. And, he's probably getting out of the last month of school. I bet he digs that." He tickled her gently and she laughed and pinched his side. "Hey!" he yelped, "Play nice!"

The overhead light suddenly snapped on. "No one is supposed to be playing at all," said a stern voice. They both turned to look over Veronica's shoulder to see a nurse standing in the doorway wearing a severe frown. "Mr. Echolls. You cannot sneak women into your hospital bed. It is past visiting hours."

"I can sneak 'em in during visiting hours?" Logan asked playfully and Veronica poked him, then lifted the sheet to show her own hospital gown and robe.

"I'm a resident, not a visitor." The nurse's frown turned confused.

"You still don't belong here. Where did you come from?"

"Yeah, Bobcat, where are you supposed to be?" Logan snuggled her close, pretty sure this pleasant interlude was coming to an end.

"I'm a refugee from the seventh floor. Logan gave me sanctuary." 

"That's Neurology. You shouldn't be down here. I'm getting an orderly to bring a chair in and take you back upstairs." Logan pouted his lip out at the nurse but she shook her head at him and disappeared. 

"Well, looks like our time together is limited, Sugarpuss." Logan pulled her back to face him and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "You'll be okay by yourself, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's not too long til morning and then they'll spring us. You're coming home to the apartment, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. My house sorta burned down last night." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm homeless if you kick me out."

"Yeah, like Darrel wouldn't share his room with you." The door bumped open and a young man with a wheelchair entered the room.  

"I'm supposed to be relocating one of you," he said with a grin. 

"You want to go to the Neurology floor and I'll stay here?" Veronica asked with a smirk. 

"No way. This bed's all warmed up. I'm not leaving it now." Logan gave her one last kiss on the top of her head and she rolled over to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"And here I thought you were my hero." She stood up and walked the couple of steps to the wheelchair, dropping down into it with a sigh. She looked up at the orderly. "Home Jeeves."

Logan laughed. "Take good care of my girl. She gets into trouble easily." Veronica rested her open hand against her chest, her face in an exaggerated, 'who me?' pose. "Yes, you. Have sweet dreams this time, okay?" 

She smiled and blew him a kiss, then disappeared with the orderly into the hall.

* * *

Logan's doctor was apparently an early riser because he'd been examined and declared ready for discharge by 6:30 AM. It took more than three hours to make that happen, however, and it was almost 10:00 AM before he made his way to the seventh floor.

It appeared that Veronica's doctor was not an early bird because she was still in her bed, a scowl on her face as she looked up at the television and punched the buttons on the remote as if they'd personally attacked her. He chuckled at her fierce look and her head swiveled toward him. He saw that she'd registered who was in her doorway when her mouth dropped open.

"But you're all dressed. Why did you get to get dressed? They won't let me." She growled, and although he knew she didn't mean it in the sexy way he liked, he still felt a wave of heat shoot through his body. He walked to her bedside and smoothed his hand gently across her hair before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sprung. Free to go back out into the world. Released on my own recognizance." He chuckled again when she looked up at him with a scowl, her nose wrinkled indignantly.

"That's not fair," she whined, and this time he laughed outright. "Why are you out and no one will even come examine me?"

"I think it's that they like you better, Sugarpuss," he said, toeing off his shoes and stretching out on the bed next to her. "They couldn't wait to be rid of me." He lay on his side and curled himself around her, face resting in her hair, planting gentle kisses wherever he could easily reach.

"Hmm," she grumbled in a suspicious tone and he laughed again.

"I don't know why you don't believe me. You're obviously an absolute ray of sunshine this morning."

She growled at him again but she had the beginnings of a smile on her face. 

"You and your charming insults can go back out in the hall and find out when someone's gonna come see that I'm fine to go home," she demanded, giving him a push. "You are authorized to buy me a doctor if it means I get out of here sooner."

He kissed her temple once more and rolled back off the bed. "Most girls only want diamonds," he laughed. "You want a whole person." He bent down to give her a chaste kiss on the mouth. "Whatever my girl wants..." He spun away from the bed in his stocking feet and headed for the hall, stopping in the doorway to look back at her. "Back in a flash. Don't go anywhere."

"Very funny," she called after him. He gave her a quick wave before heading down the hall to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my girlfriend is getting a little desperate to be released and she's wondering when the doctor is expected to be here to clear her.  Veronica Mars...room 712." He leaned on the counter as the nurse looked through the charts.  He tapped his fingers on the counter, feeling surprisingly carefree considering the night that they'd had and the fact that his father was dead. At least, he was carefree until he glanced back at the nurse, who was frowning as she read the chart that he could see was clearly marked with 'Mars' on the front.

"Umm, I can't really tell you anything...but the doctor is supposed to be here soon. There was a general practitioner on the floor earlier but he wanted the neurologist to see Miss Mars." 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "She seems fine to me." He could kick himself for thinking that things seemed right with the world; he'd jinxed them by thinking things were all good. "I understand about privacy and all that but if there's something wrong with her, I need to know. I thought I was losing her last night; I'm not really ready to go through that again."

The nurse looked at him sympathetically. "It's probably nothing. She wandered out of her bed last night. Luckily, another staff member spotted her and brought her back to the room. She wasn't out for too long but it is concerning when patients get confused and wander away. And, violent or aggressive behavior can oftentimes be a side effect following a traumatic brain injury. She cleared a neurological exam last night but, this morning...well, you were just in with her, weren't you? Did she seem off to you? She made a candy-striper cry a little while ago. With the aggression, the attending really wanted another neurology consult."

Logan leaned his elbow on the counter, holding his head in his hand as he tried to keep his laughter under control. "You think her aggressive behavior is a sign of a head injury?" He kept his head down, trying not to snort with laughter. 

"It definitely could be that," the nurse said and Logan couldn't control himself. He covered his eyes with his hand and laughed. The nurse apparently misinterpreted his action because she patted his arm sympathetically. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's let the doctor look at her before you get too concerned."

Logan looked up at her, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Her wandering last night? She found out where I was—probably by sneaking into this very computer—and came to see me. She definitely wasn't wandering around confused. And as far as violent or aggressive...she actually seems pretty mellow to me. She just wants to go home so she's a little crabby but all-in-all, she's in pretty good spirits considering what a crappy night she had." He looked at the nurse, smiling as he shook his head. "You haven't begun to see her be aggressive."

"You were admitted here last night too?" the nursed asked.

"Yeah, and I've already gotten released. So, that aggressive thing? It's gonna get worse the longer she's stuck in that room." He snickered again. "She did send me out her to buy her a doctor, which isn't really what I'd call normal behavior but, like I said, she had a really bad night. I think she just wants to get home so we can start putting this episode of our lives behind us." At that moment, he heard his name called and turned to find his mother.

"Logan, baby, how are you?" Lynn swooped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Let me look at you. Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. A little burn on my chest but other than that..." Lynn stood back, holding his hands in hers, slightly away from their bodies as she peered at him.

"I've got one too," she said. "My shoulder." She hugged him again. "I am so sorry. This whole thing is my fault. If I'd just listened to you...can you ever forgive me?"

"Lynn Lester?" The nurse interrupted them in an awe-filled voice. "Is it really you?"

Lynn turned toward the nurse with a bright smile, her arms wrapped around Logan. "Hello! Yes, it's really me. I understand why you might not be sure." Her voice lowered conspiratorially. "I haven't been out of my house without makeup for years." She looked at Logan. "I thought I'd find you in with Veronica. They released me and I'm going to Jan's. I was going to offer that you come with me but I know you won't go. I just wanted to thank Veronica for everything and apologize before I go. I've already been in to see Eli. He told me you two don't always get along. He saved my life, Logan. I'd better not hear that you're ever giving him a hard time."

"It's usually the other way around, Mom, but Veronica makes us play nice too." He shook his head at the fact that the one thing his mom and girlfriend agreed on was Weevil. "Speaking of, she sent me out here to try and get someone to spring her but these nice people are concerned that her aggression is a sign of a brain injury."

Lynn looked at him and giggled. "Really?" She turned back to the nurse who was still gaping at her. "That's just Veronica. You're much better off just giving her what she wants. There was a nice, young doctor downstairs who released me. Can we get him up here maybe to see her? I'm sure she wants to get home."

Logan gave Lynn a quick hug. "So, can I leave you to deal with this so I can go back in with her?"

"Absolutely. I'll pop in when we're done to say goodbye." She kissed his cheek and turned back to the nurse. "So, I know everyone's working as fast as they can but is there any way to maybe get a doctor up here for Veronica sooner rather than later? I'd be so grateful if you could help facilitate..."

Logan slipped into Veronica's room then, cutting off his mom's voice. Veronica was staring up at the television but as he entered, she jumped and turned it off. "Did you buy me my doctor?"

"Actually, I think that's exactly what Mom is doing out there. My charm is nothing compared to Lynn Lester's." He walked back to her bed and she lifted the covers so he could slip in next to her. "You can still watch TV if you want. It's not like we can mess around in your hospital bed."

"No, that's okay. We need to talk." Her subdued voice made him raise his head off her pillow to look at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, what I turned off was the news. Everything about Aaron is starting to get out. Not a lot of detail yet but the part about Aaron and Lilly is leaking out already."

"I still can't believe it. We were blaming Duncan when it was my own da...Aaron all along. And I feel so guilty that we must have been in the pool house when she realized..." He paused to take a calming breath. "I know Aaron killed her but I feel like it's my fault that she was even around him."

"Logan stop." Veronica reached across him to take his hand, tangling their fingers together, then pulled their joined hands toward her, placing a kiss in his palm. He watched her sigh, then press their hands over her heart. "You don't really have the facts straight and there's more you need to know. I'm not sure how to tell you. I was kinda hoping I could get Dad to help me but if the news is already leaking out, I can't let you get blindsided because I'm nervous about how to tell you something."

Logan felt like the room was spinning. "Did he do something to you last night? I thought we got to you before he could..."

"No, no, Logan, it's nothing about me. You did save me—before he could do anything like what you're thinking of. I'm just fine."

Logan sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God. You really scared me."

She leaned forward to kiss him and the look on her face made his relief short-lived. "Yeah, what we need to talk about...it's a totally different subject. It's about Lilly...and Aaron."

* * *

Veronica knew she was dreaming and she was trying as hard as she could to wake herself up. She tried to cry out and she tried to thrash but she couldn't break her paralysis as Aaron pushed her down the stairs into the cabin of the boat where he was going to rape and kill her. He picked her up off the floor where she'd landed and threw her onto the bed, then stalked after her. She could hear herself moaning as she struggled to wake up but nothing happened. Until suddenly, Aaron was gone and Logan was there.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh, wake up, baby, wake up. You're okay. He can't hurt you. He won't ever be able to hurt you." She finally swam to the surface of the dream and woke to Logan rocking her in his arms. "Come on, Veronica, wake up now."

"I'm awake," she said, snaking an arm up to wrap around his neck, pressing her face against his chest. She heard her dad's voice in the doorway and looked up at him.

"I'll get you some water," Keith said softly and disappeared. Logan kissed her forehead and sat her up a little. 

"Are you all the way awake?" he asked, looking at her closely.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I'm fine." She sighed and met his eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you up again. You're going to want to move in with the Fennels so you can get a full night's sleep."

"Nope," he said, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. "I'm good right here."

Her dad appeared in the doorway again with three bottles of water. He entered the room and sat down at the end of the bed, laying the bottles on the mattress. Veronica started to squirm out of Logan's arms and Keith laid his hand on her leg. "You're fine, honey." He reached for a bottle and twisted it open, then handed it to her. "Here you go." Veronica accepted it gratefully and took a long drink. Keith handed another bottle to Logan and then opened his own. 

"So," Keith said, after he'd taken a drink, "I talked to Dr. Tony yesterday."

"Dad, no, I don't want to go to a counselor. I'm fine." She looked up at Logan, seeing that he looked as skeptical as her dad did. "I am. I'm fine. I'm getting better. Some nights are just harder. It's because there was something on the news about the case against Abel and they talked about Aaron. I didn't wake you up last night, did I?"

"That's because you woke yourself up and managed to get into the living room to crawl in with Logan. The fact that you didn't wake me up doesn't mean that you're fine." Keith looked at her sternly and Logan jumped in.

"To be fair, she didn't wake me up either. She just spread out on top of me. I didn't even realize she was there until my alarm went off." Veronica smiled at him but Keith was clearly not persuaded. 

"Look, this is going on two weeks. It  _is_ a problem. Dr. Tony gave me a list of counselors and you've got an appointment tomorrow. This cannot continue. You need to get this stuff out and I know you don't want to talk to us about what happened."

"It will just upset you. There's no reason for all of us to be worked up about this." Logan huffed indignantly.

"Do you seriously think that we're not worked up anyway?" he said and his angry tone made her shrink away from him. "My dad did this to you. He's dead, thank God, but he's still here with us every night that we have to wake you up in tears. How do you think that makes me feel? And do you really think that if you'd just stop waking us up, your dad and I wouldn't care about how you're feeling?" He took another drink from his water bottle, breathing heavily. 

"And that is why Logan is going to see someone too," Keith said and Logan lowered the water bottle, his eyebrows raised and his mouth open slightly in surprise. 

"I am?"

"Yeah. You both need to talk through some stuff with someone who you don't feel the need to protect from reality. Plus, equal opportunity coercion is the best way to make Veronica cooperate." Keith smirked at them, then looked directly at Logan. "As long as you're being tortured too, I know she'll go."

Logan snickered and shook his head. "Out-maneuvered by a Mars again." He took the last draw off his water bottle. "All right then. I guess I'm going back to bed so I'm ready for my head shrinking." Veronica looked at him with her lip pouting out but he only kissed her temple and started to stand up.

"No, you can stay. She seems to sleep better when she's with you and it really is too crowded on that couch. But I'm leaving the door open and I sincerely hope that neither of you make me regret this." Keith took the empty bottles and stood up. "I'll see you both in the morning." He left the room and Logan looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events." He stood up from his spot on top of the comforter and she shifted to lie down again, flipping the covers down so he could climb in.

"Yeah, it is." She rolled over onto her side and tugged his arm so he was spooned up behind her, arm around her, with his hand resting on her stomach. "I know he must be worried if he thinks condoning you in my bed is the only alternative." She leaned her head back against his chest. "He's right though. I feel safe when I'm with you. Aaron can't get to me."

"I'm glad but he's not going to let you move in with me when the house is done. If talking to someone might help, I think we should do it." He kissed her neck. "Now in a year, we'll graduate; we'll both be eighteen. You wanna go to Stanford; I'm sure there's somewhere requiring less effort around there where I can go. I'm voting for an apartment together. He's probably not going to be crazy about that plan but he'll come around."

Veronica twisted to look at Logan over her shoulder. "You're planning our lives a year in advance?"

"Of course. I've actually got a lot more plans but I don't think you're ready to hear them." He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled up at him. He was right; she wasn't ready to talk about the future but that didn't mean she didn't think about it. 

"So do you think we'll actually be having sex by then?" she asked in a whisper, then giggled when he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Yes, by the time we start to cohabitate, yes, I believe we will be having sex." The hand on her stomach slid up to gently cup her breast and she sighed.

"Don't make me wait a year," she said and turned back to face away from him, cupping her hand over his and snuggling into the pillow. She heard his rapid intake of breath and then his mouth was at her ear.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"All right, I'll see your snickerdoodle and raise you a chocolate chip." Weevil pushed the cookies into the pile in the center of the table. Logan looked at his diminishing pile of cookies and then at his cards and scowled.

"I call."

More than two weeks after the fire, Weevil was still in the burn unit and was scheduled for another skin graft surgery in two days. Logan and Veronica had been visiting regularly and the visits generally turned into poker for cookies. Weevil's grandmother had plenty of free time while the Echolls' house was being re-built so she kept Weevil well-stocked in chocolate chip cookies and Veronica kept bringing him snickerdoodles as well. Logan suspected that she ate almost as many chocolate chip cookies as she brought in snickerdoodles but Weevil didn't seem to mind and anything that made her happy was fine with him.

Weevil laid down his cards with a flourish but Veronica rolled her eyes and produced a superior hand. As she pulled the pile of cookies toward her with a chortle, there was a knock on the door and Hector and Felix walked in. They stopped short at the sight of the trio in the room as Weevil looked up, grinning. "My boys. Come on in. Let's see if either of you can do anything about the little blond card shark. Echolls and I aren't having any luck tonight."

Veronica picked up a cookie from the large stack in front of her and bit into it deliberately. "Tonight? What are you talking about? Name me one time in the last two weeks when you've beaten me." Logan watched cautiously as both Felix and Hector reacted to the idea that they'd been visiting Weevil for the last two weeks. 

The time since Aaron had died had not been a peaceful one as far as the PCHers were concerned. As soon as the news got out that their leader had nearly been murdered by an Echolls, they had decided that an Echolls needed to pay. As the only Echolls still in Neptune, Logan was the obvious target. Their threats and intimidation at school were being well managed by Clemmons, who always showed up to intervene before things got too ugly. Unfortunately, Clemmons wasn't available off school grounds. A week earlier, the Xterra's rear window got shot out as it sat parked in front of the Mars' apartment. It had already been fixed and then stored in the garage at the Echolls' estate. The house was unlivable due to the fire and water damage on the second floor but the garage wasn't affected so the Xterra simply got stored away and Logan became a passenger with either Veronica or Wallace most of the time.  That had turned out to be a good thing since the paparazzi in town due to Aaron's death found the bright yellow truck to be an easy target. Bumming rides enabled him to keep a much lower profile with the photographers. The PCHers had quieted down after the shooting and Logan hoped that maybe that had been enough to satisfy them for now. Neither he nor Veronica had wanted to involve Weevil while he recuperated but once the surgery was over and Weevil was feeling better, Logan was pretty sure he was going to need to ask for an intervention.   

Now, in Weevil's hospital room, Felix was silent but Hector spoke up indignantly. "Weevil, man, what are you doing? This guy's dad tried to murder you and you're hanging out with him?"  

"Opie didn't do anything to me and I was there by choice. Plus, he managed to save our girl here—" Veronica smiled at him and handed him a cookie from her pile. "—so we're good." Weevil stopped and looked suspiciously at Hector and then at Felix. "Have you been doing something stupid?" He looked at Veronica and Logan. "Have these guys been bothering you?"

Veronica tilted her head, her eyes fixed on the PCHers. It was all Logan could do not to burst into laughter at the panicked look on Hector's face. "Nope. We're all good. Right guys?" 

"Absolutely," Felix said. "Deal me in. Blondie's not gonna beat me in poker."

"You don't have any cookies so you're going to have to play with real money," Veronica said flatly. Logan's eyes met Weevil's and they burst into laughter. 

"It's a buck a cookie," Weevil said.

An hour later, Veronica had most of the cookies and most of Felix's money. Hector had only hung around for about fifteen minutes and then he left. Visiting hours ended and Weevil's nurse shut down the poker party. Not even offers of cookies could persuade her to let them stay longer. Logan guilted Veronica into leaving half of her cookie earnings with Weevil and they headed out with Felix in tow.

"Why didn't you tell him what was going on with us?" Felix asked as they waited for the elevator. "Obviously this stops now. Weevil made it pretty clear that he don't hold a grudge so we won't either but I don't get why you didn't just tell him. He woulda stopped this thing sooner."

Logan shrugged. "He's got enough to worry about trying to get better. And, I do feel bad about what Aaron did to him, the son of a bitch. I just figured that as long as things weren't escalating, I didn't need to bother him." The elevator arrived and he put his arm around Veronica to lead her in. "Of course, if anyone targeted her, I was gonna get both Weevil and his grandmother involved."

Felix blanched. " _Abuela_  Lettie? Oh no, that's not cool. No one wants to get on her bad side."

Veronica rolled her eyes and Logan heard her mutter, 'big bad gangsta', under her breath.

"So, umm, since you guys are all pals with my boy now, can I ask you something? It's like what you said, there's something going on and I don't want to bother him about it right now." Felix shuffled his feet and kept his eyes pinned on the elevator numbers over the door.

"Sure, I guess," Logan said hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"I think some of the boys have started to deal for the Fitzpatricks," Felix said, still not looking at them. Logan's face twisted in confusion.

"No offense, but you're a gang. Isn't that what you do?"

Veronica answered him. "Weevil doesn't allow it. And he would never allow them to hook up with the Fitzpatricks." Logan watched her lock eyes with Felix. "Not after what they did to Felix's brother." 

"But I'm not sure if I should talk to him about it. If some of the boys are going off the path, there isn't anything he can do about it right now. But the Fitzpatricks, most of them anyway, they're bad news. They make people disappear." He looked away from Veronica to Logan. "That's what happened to my brother." The elevator reached the lobby and they all stepped out. "I'm just not sure what to do. And I'm not sure who to trust. Besides Weevil, of course. He's like my brother."

"Maybe once the surgery's done and he's had a couple days to rest up, maybe talk to him then," Logan suggested, feeling completely out of his depth. 

"And in the meantime, watch your back," Veronica said. They'd reached Felix's bike. "If you don't know who to trust, don't trust anyone." Logan cringed a little inside at the advice but then she pulled him closer to her and he realized that she didn't think that way about her own life anymore. "See you later, Felix. Next time, bring cookies." Felix laughed and raised a hand as he got on his bike. 

"So the war with the PCHers appears to officially be over," she said, pulling him closer. "And I'm pretty sure the tabloids have to move on soon to whoever the next famous trainwreck is gonna be. You'll be able to get the Xterra back out of the garage again soon."

"You want me to start driving it again?" Logan asked incredulously as they reached her car and he opened her door.

"Sure," she said, settling into her seat. He closed her door and walked around to the passenger side.

"I'm confused. You never stop harassing me about how ugly you think it is. Now you want me to start driving it again when I can just ride around with you instead?"

"But see, by the time it's dark, it's chilly outside and the only place I can take you for some alone time is out to the lifeguard tower. There's not enough room in my car. We need the Xterra back." He snorted a laugh. 

"When you put it that way, I'll get it out of the garage tomorrow. And I'll put in a call to the contractor on the house. See what's taking them so long to get my bedroom back in working order."

* * *

Six weeks later, Logan pulled the Xterra into the parking lot at Java the Hut, Backup riding shotgun. He needed smoothies and he wanted to remind Carrie that the first slumber party since the house had been remodeled was the next day. The pool house was gone, replaced by a rose garden and a greenhouse, Lynn's idea for a new hobby, even though she still hadn't actually returned from Jan's. Veronica was at the office but he was pretty sure that when he showed up with the smoothie, he'd be able to talk her into ditching work and coming home with him. Keith was out of town so Logan had collected Backup, eliminating the only reason they'd have to go back to the apartment. They had pretty big plans for their first night back in his house alone and Logan was a mass of nerves.

The Hut was quiet when Logan went in. He saw Carrie back in the kitchen and waved to her. She smiled and came out to the front. "Well, hello there. All ready to start entertaining again? I'm expecting a lot out of this event. You are not to allow Wallace to pick the movies."

"Hey, if he gets to the DVD player first, I've got no control. If you want to pick movies, get down to the screening room first."

She frowned at him. "Some host you are. I'm going to have to speak to the hostess...see if she can control her BFF."

"Good luck with that. When something matters to her, oh yeah, you bet she'll manage the hell out of it but Wallace's movie choices? That will not warrant her intervention." He leaned on the counter. "So, I need a couple of smoothies. Can you hook me up?" She rolled her eyes. 

"I'm trying out a new recipe. I'm getting bored with the old one." She laughed at his look of dismay. "Come on. Take a chance. You liked the last one; you'll like this one too." She turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"I'd better," he called after her. The bell over the door sounded and he scooted down slightly to give the newcomer space at the counter. He felt someone right behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see who was crowding him. It was Duncan.

"Oh shit, DK," Logan said, startled out of any coherent thought. "When did you get back to town?"

"Well, if it isn't my sister's murderer's son," Duncan said, venomous. Logan blinked at him, trying to process what he'd just heard. The shock of seeing Duncan slowed Logan's reaction to his words, but as they hit home, Logan felt his whole body heat with the anger he'd been keeping in careful check for so long.

"And if it isn't my girlfriend's rapist," he answered in a low voice. "I was glad to find out that you didn't actually kill your own sister. Unfortunately, no such reprieve from being a rapist. And when you thought she was your sister. That's just sick. Thank God it turned out that she's not related to you." He edged in closer. There was no one else around them but this was a conversation that no one should accidentally overhear. "You know, once upon a time, we were friends. I never, ever thought that you could do what you did. At least when we thought you had killed Lilly, we thought it was an accident. But sleeping with someone you thought was your sister, while she was unconscious, and not even taking any precautions to not get her pregnant or protect her from STDs, that is the sickest thing. Aaron was a homicidal pervert but you...how could you?"

"What are you talking about?" Duncan said, disgust on his face. "I told her when she accused me; I didn't rape Veronica. Yeah, we were both a little messed up but this bullshit that she was unconscious? Trust me. She wasn't unconscious." He leered at Logan who clenched his fists. "She was as into it as I was. You're just jealous that I was her first. And of course I used protection. I don't know what you're talking about with this STD bullshit. It was my first time too. No one gave anyone any STDs. But no, obviously I didn't want to get her pregnant so we used a condom." 

Logan was trying to process what he was hearing. "That was your first time?"

"Of course. You know that. You may have been whoring your way through town but Veronica and I were in love. We were waiting until the time was right." The self righteous look on Duncan's face made Logan nauseous.

"And the perfect time turned out to be in the middle of a party when she was drugged and couldn't say no to sex with her brother. You're a real prince, Donut." Logan turned away, trying to keep himself from attacking his former best friend. That kind of a scene would not help anything. "You stay away from her. She doesn't want anything to do with you. You've hurt her enough." He saw Carrie come out of the kitchen with the smoothies, slowing as she saw Duncan, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey Carrie, what's up?" Duncan said amiably. He clapped Logan on the shoulder. "Well, I just wanted to let you know I'm back in town to stay. I'll be seeing you guys around." Logan stood rigid, at the counter, watching Carrie's face as she watched Duncan walking away. He heard the bell over the door against and slumped against the counter. 

"What the hell just happened?" Carrie asked. "You look like you're about to throw up."

"It's very possible." He looked up at her. "Duncan's back." He sighed and shook his head. "I've got to go warn Veronica." He pulled out his wallet and gave Carrie a ten, smiling at her weakly. "I hope this new smoothie recipe is good enough to wash down this kind of crappy news."

"Yeah, me too. Are you guys going to be up to having your party tomorrow?"

Logan considered for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. We can't let the assholes in our lives ruin our plans. We'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, Carrie." He turned and headed out to the car. Backup barked once as he got in the truck.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to be gone so long. Had a very unpleasant blast from the past in there." Backup whined and stuck his head back out the window as Logan backed out and headed for the office.

According to Duncan, he'd been a virgin when he raped Veronica. And, he'd worn a condom. Obviously, chlamydia could be transmitted orally, they'd learned that the hard way, but he was pretty sure that Duncan and Veronica had never done that. All of these thoughts were leading Logan to one terrible place. Duncan wasn't the only one who'd raped Veronica at Shelly Pomroy's party.

_How am I going to tell her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ten months after I began, this re-imagining of Season 1 finally concludes. I hope you've enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> Tons and tons of thanks heaped on KMD0107, who has taught me a lot in the last year and has been so helpful going along with my psychotic need to post a chapter each and every Saturday. She's made time for me in her very busy life and I am so appreciative.
> 
>  
> 
> In case I haven't self-promoted enough and you don't already know, next Saturday, the first chapter of 'Dissolutioned' will post. This story is completed but I didn't want to post multiple stories at one time so it's been politely waiting its turn in my flash drive. It is a post S3 story where Veronica doesn't take nine years to figure out what she wants in her life but the path to true LoVe doesn't always run smoothly. Anyway, if you follow me, as opposed to just following ACOC, you will get a notification next Saturday. If you do not follow me—hey! give it a try—or else just remember to duck back in here on December 3.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for following along with me and thanks to all the faithful reviewers. I've developed a few good friendships with some of you over comments and that makes the stress of pumping out a new chapter every week worthwhile. This is a great fandom and I'm happy to be a part of it.


End file.
